Journey For Identity
by Bid'ah Slayer
Summary: Perjalanan seorang Bellatean di Planet Novus bersama teman-temannya, Petualangan untuk mencari jati diri. Di sini penulis ingin menuliskan sebuah FanFict yg diadaptasi dari sebuah game online yang pernah penulis mainkan, berdasarkan pandangan Fantasinya, namun tidak terlalu jauh dari koridor game tersebut. [Tidak Direkomendasikan membaca Marathon, Max 2 Chapter/Hari]
1. Beginning

**First Word** : Halo.. ini adalah karya Fanfiksi pertama saya, fanfic ini mengisahkan tentang tentang perjalanan hidup seorang lelaki berkebangsaan Bellato di Planet Novus bersama teman-temannya. Cinta, Amarah, Pengorbanan akan tertuang dicerita ini.

Perlu diperhatikan : Kesamaan Tokoh, Pristiwa atau Nama itu hanya Kebetulan belaka.

Happy Read ^^

* * *

**[Rework]**

**Beginning**

"Heii!... bangun, sampai kapan kau mau tidur?! Hari ini waktunya kau akan dipromosikan dan menerima tugas!"

ku dengar suara wanita yang berbicara padaku, ku buka mataku dan kemudian kulihat seorang wanita berambut coklat tengah bicara padaku,

_ah ternyata kak Ulfa_

sambil setengah sadar aku menjawab

"dipromosikan? Mendapat tugas?"

Kak Ulfa kemudian menjawab "iya, aku disini pulang buat apa, aku mengambil cuti untuk menjemput sepupuku yg pemalas, ayo cepat bangun! pesawat akan berangkat pukul depalan!"

Sontak aku ingat, bahwa hari ini adalah waktu keberangkatanku pergi ke planet Novus, ku lihat Chronometer yg berada didinding dan ia sudah menunjukan pukul 07.15

_Waduh! dah jam segini, mana Gue lupa nyiapin barang-barang lagi_

"apa yang bisa aku lakukan dalam 45 menit?!" ucapku panik

"Sudah jangan panik!"

"Ta.. tapi sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk panik"

*FacePalm* kak Ulfa berkata "sudah mandi sana, aku udah tau kalau kamu pasti bakalan lupa nyiapin barang bawaan, makanya sejak pagi aku sudah bangun dan menyiapkan peralatan dasar mu, kau tinggal menambahkan peralatan khusus dan pribadi yang perlu kau bawa"

"ah… benarkah? Terimakasih kak"

aku spontan memeluk kak Ulfa saking senangnya.

*Blush

Kak Ulfa wajahnya pun merah padam, dan dengan terbata-bata ia menyuruh ku mandi

"su..sudah sana cepet mandi, kau biasa mandi menghabiskan waktu 3 jam!"

"iya-iya.." ucapku sambil melangkah kekamar mandi.

.

Kak Ulfa merupakan sepupu perempuanku, ia lebih tua satu tahun dariku. Setelah kedua orangtua kami gugur dalam tugas, kami berduapun sempat tinggal bersama dikediaman Kakek kami. Aku dan Kak Ulfa kemudian memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak orangtua kami ; menjadi seorang Prajurit dengan menimba ilmu terlebih dahulu di Akademi yang kemudian setelah kami lulus dari akademi, kami akan ditugaskan ke Planet Novus.

.

Byar Byur Byar Byur...

aku berusaha mandi secepat mungkin setelah sebelumnya multitasking (Buang hajad sambil gosok gigi sambil sampoan), mandi gaya koboi-pun kujalani supaya gak ketinggalan pesawat.

Setelah mandi, akupun bergegas menyiapkan peralatan pribadiku, dari Celana dalem yang gak mungkin Kak Ulfa siapin sampe obat obatan pribadi,

Obat Maag, Antimol biar gak mabok angkasa nanti, dan bawaan yang gak kalah penting kalo mau pergi jauh-jauh ; permen Hex*s, entah mengapa kalo pergi jauh kayanya gak abdol kalo gak bawa permen yg satu ini.

saat hendak selesai menyiapkan barang bawaan tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, yaitu barang pemberian Almarhum Kakek, Kakek memberikan ini setelah aku dapat memperbaikinya dan Kakekpun berkata bahwa suatu hari aku pasti membutuhkannya.

Kamipun berangkat dari kamar mesh ku, namun sebelum kami ke Cosmodrom kami sempatkan mampir kemakam Kakek untuk menziarahinya,

kami memohon agar senantiasa beliau mendukung keberangkatan kami ke Planet Novus, mengikuti jejaknya menjadi seorang prajurit (*)

didepan nisannya aku berkata

"Kek, aku akan mengikuti jejak mu dan jejak ayah ku, semoga dengan ini aku bisa melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi, perjalanan hidup ku baru akan dimulai…"

"Dzofi cepat, nanti kita telat" ucak Kak Ulfa memanggil dari kejauhan.

lalu Kamipun melanjutkan perjalanan ke Cosmodrom.

sesampainya disana kulihat sudah ada teman-temanku dari berbagai divisi yang menunggu kedatangan ku, mereka adalah Sabila, Chandra dan Antho (ge'er! sebenernya temen-temennya nungguin keberangkatan pesawat)

* * *

Biar kujelaskan tentang pembagian Kelas Divisi dan teman-temanku yang berada di divisi tersebut.

Divisi dibagi menjadi empat macam

**1\. Warrior Department**

Diperuntukan bagi mereka yang memiliki ketahanan fisik dan vitalitas yang tinggi, dikhususkan untuk menguasai pertempuran jarak dekat.

Sebenarnya banyak orang-orang beranggapan bahwa aku seharusnya memilih divisi warrior department, mereka ingin aku menjadi seperti Kakekku, sang veteran berserker dan untuk melindungi anggota keluargaku yg tersisa yaitu Kak Ulfa, namun aku mempunyai pilihan tersendiri yang sesuai dengan kehendakku, kuyakin Kakek dan Orang tuaku di alam sana pasti mendukung dengan pilihanku ini.

Teman-temanku yang berasal dari Warrior Dept. adalah :

**Angga Rageblood **: biar ku diskripsikan dia, dia adalah teman seangkatanku, dengan badannya yang gagah, ia bisa dibilang yang paling kuat diantara aku dan teman-temanku, terutama saat dia sedang marah, kekuatannya bisa berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya, memang sesuai namanya -_-" namun aku tak mau kalah darinya. dia biasanya selalu bersama temanku, Antho Wisemind.

**Adan Bravehert **: dia adalah salah satu sahabat terbaikku, dia seangkatan dengan ku, kami bertiga dengan Ryan Adani biasa bersama sejak di akademi pertama. ia masuk dalam Warrior Deptartment dengan nilai yang ngepas rata-rata (nyerempetlah), jadi tak heran jika sebenarnya aku dapat mengalahkannya dalam latihan bersama. Dia ingin menjadi warrior seperti kakak-kakaknya.

Ada satu hal yang membuat sahabatnya ini selalu iri padanya, yaitu ketampanannya.

karena aku biasa pergi bersama-sama dengannya sewaktu di akademi pada waktu luang atau libur, karena ketampanannya, tak heran bila para wanita Bellato selalu meliriknya, bahkan berkenalan atau sampai-sampai meminta nomor kontak telekomunikasi pribadinya, dan yap aku yang berada disampingnya saat itu tak dianggap oleh para wanita yang mengerumunginya T.T

bagai Pangeran dan Body guard.

**2\. Ranger Corporation**

Diperuntukan bagi mereka yang ahli dalam skill menggunakan senjata jarak jauh, di devisi ini mereka dituntut untuk memiliki stamina yang kuat dan kecepatan yang tinggi.

**Sabila Rosseblood** : dia adalah perempuan, seangkatan denganku. Kami sering berjumpa, dia biasanya datang keruanganku saat libur, dia terkadang tertarik dengan apa yang kulakukan untuk mengisi waktu luangku, contohnya saja saat aku memainkan gameboy kesukaanku di Personal Computer yang berjudul Fire Emblem, diapun tertarik dan menanyakan padaku bagaimanacara memainkannya, namun aku yang memang sedang fokus biasa untuk tak menghiraukan perkataannya.

biasanya bila ada keluh kesah dengan anggota keluarganya khususnya saudari-saudarinya atau hal lainnya, dia selalu datang padaku lalu menceritakannya, dan setelahnya aku berikan solusi padanya.

**Ulfa Hardji **: dia adalah sepupu perempuanku, dia telah lebih dahulu menjadi prajurit Bellato Union dan dipromosikan sebagai Desperado. Dia adalah orang yang paling gemar mengingatkanku tentang segala hal, mungkin karena aku sudah dianggap adik laki-laki satu-satunya, mengingat akulah satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang masih hidup sejak orangtua kami meninggal saat perang melawan penghianat (Turncoat).

Menjelang keberangkatan ku ke Planet Novus, Kak Ulfa meminta izin pada atasannya untuk mengambil cuti selama 20 hari yang ia sudah persiapkan jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya hanya untuk menjemput dan mengantarkan ku.

**3\. Spiritualist Force**

Diperuntukan bagi mereka yang memiliki intelegensi spiritual yang tinggi dan keahlian khusus dalam mengolah ilmu sihir untuk memanipulasi berbagai elemen alam.

aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti tentang sihir, namun aku mempelajarinya semampuku walau yang kukuasai hanyalah Holy Force tingkat dasar, tak seperti teman-temanku yang menganggap sihir tidak penting, karena memang mereka sudah kerepotan dengan materi pokok di akademi mereka masing-masing, aku yakin sihir pasti berguna selain memang aku sudah dituntut untuk menguasai berbagai materi dari tiap-tiap divisi walau hanya materi dasar.

**Antho Wisemind** : dia adalah teman seangkatanku yang gemar mempelajari Force, dia ingin menjadi Spiritualist terinspirasi dari guru-gurunya, dengan menjadi Spiritualist, tak hanya menyerang bangsa lain saja, namun juga dapat mensupport sesama bangsa. dia biasa bersama Angga Rageblood, dia selalu menenangkan tempramen Angga saat dia marah.

Aku, Antho dan Angga juga kerap berdiskusi tentang berbagai hal, mulai dari Holy Force, ilmu suci, ilmu hitam, dark force bahkan sampai persoalan keyakinan musuh kami, yaitu bangsa Cora yang menyembah DECEM.

**Chandra Hollymoon** : dia adalah junior dari Antho, berbeda 1 tahun dariku, namun tahun ini dia berangkat ke Planet Novus karena kepandaian dibidang akademinya dengan cara mengikuti akslerasi dari divisinya. dia biasa belajar dari Antho mengenai Force dan juga dari Ayahnya yang seorang guru di akademi Spiritual Force. seperti namanya, ia ingin menjadi seorang Holy Chandra.

4\. **Specialist Academy**

Dituntut untuk mahir disegala bidang, khususnya menguasai senjata jarak jauh dan dekat untuk menguasai segala medan juga persenjataan. mereka dilatih kusus untuk dapat merakit berbagai macam peralatan, persenjataan, armor dan amunisi.

Specialist Academy tidak bisa dianggap sebelah mata. Mereka penting karna dapat membuat pertahanan bagi koloni dan penggerak ekonomi perang di Planet Novus.

**Baydzofi Hardji** : yap, ini adalah namaku beserta divisi yang ku pilih, sebagai cucu dari Veteran Berserker Yosuro Hardji, aku yang masuk dalam Specialist Academy ini sering dianggap remeh oleh orang-orang, terlebih lagi aku sebagai laki-laki seharusnya dapat melindungi sepupu perempuanku dengan menjadi warrior, namun aku tak menghiraukan komentar-komentar mereka, aku yakin bila pilihanku disini pasti berguna dan akan kutunjukan pada mereka bahwa aku akan menjadi kuat dan dapat melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi.

Aku masuk Divisi ini karena kemampuanku dalam memperbaiki peralatan, salah satunya alat yang diberikan Kakek kepadaku yang sebelumnya telah berhasil aku perbaiki. Juga aku dapat menanalisa masalah dengan baik bila teman-teman berdiskusi denganku, menurut mereka aku mampu menganalisa masalah mereka dan memberikan jalan keluar, yap itulah salah satu keahlianku. Aku juga bertekad ingin menjadi Armor Rider, aku percaya bahwa kemenangan Bellato ada disenjata pemungkas kami, yaitu Massive Armored Unit (MAU).

**Ryan Adani** : dia adalah teman seangkatanku yang kami sudah bersama sejak akademi pertama, dia memang memilih Specialist Academy selain karena ketahanan fisiknya yang kurang juga karena dasar keinginannya. semenjak ia ditinggal mati oleh ibunya karena sakit parah saat berumur 7 tahun, ia bertekad agar dapat mengobati mereka yang terluka parah, yaitu dengan menjadi Mental Smith.

walau begitu, yang aku salut darinya adalah kemampuan dan kemauan ia belajar bahasa dan teks asing bangsa Accretia dan Cora, bahkan ia juga mempelajari teks dan bahasa manusia kuno penduduk Planet Bumi, yang mana orang-orang sebaya kami belum mengerti.

Akupun belajar darinya. walaupun baik Ryan dan Aku belum bisa menafsirkan apa yang kami pelajari seutuhnya.

* * *

Setelah sisa anggota yang akan diberangkatkan ke Planet Novus berkumpul, kami diberi arahan mengenai prosedur didalam pesawat selama perjalanan kesana, mengenai fasilitas dan mengenai tata tertib yang harus dipatuhi. Diperkirakan perjalanan akan memakan waktu 6 hari, kamipun diberi kamar yang tiap kamar berisikan 3 orang.

Selesai mendengarkan pengarahan, Akupun melangkahkan kaki ku masuk kedalam pesawat Bellato Military Spaceship dan langsung mencari nomer kamar yang sudah tentukan.

"hemm… nomer 0920, 0921, nah ini dia 0922, huh.. melelahkan sekali mencari nomor kamar ini, tidak semudah penampilan pesawat ini, pesawatnya sih modern tapi tetep berasa capek juga nenteng-nenteng barang bawaan dari bawah keatas begini"

Bruk..

ucapku sambil meletakkan tas ku dilantai

_Huh.. kira-kira sama siapa ya Gue tidur sekamar?_

ucapku dalam hati sambil memutarkan kedua sendi peluru yang udah berasa kaku karena nenteng-nenteng tas dari tadi

akupun mengetuk dan membuka pintu sambil mengucapkan salam

tok tok tok... "Permisi, selamat siang"

ceklek..

"selamat siang, silahkan masuk" jawab seseorang yang sudah terlebih dahulu sampai di dalam kamar.

Suara itu sepertinya terdengar tidak asing bagiku. aku lihat ternyata ia sedang membaca buku, posisi bukunya menutupi mukanya sehingga aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Lama banget sih lu Dzofi? kemana aja?" ucap orang itu sambil menyebut namaku

"Iya, dari lantai bawah Gue nanteng.. Ehh..?! lu kok tau nama gue?"

Lelaki itupun menyudahi bacaannya dan menutup bukunya, nampak rambut coklat terang dan kacamata yang ia kenakkan, kini aku mengenali siapa dia,

"Haha ternyata elu Yan, gue kira siapa, syukur deh kalo gue sekamar sama lu, senang rasanya sekamar dengan orang yang gue kenal"

"Haha iya, ngomong-ngomong elu nenteng-nenteng barang lu sendirian?" jawabnya sambil menanyakan apa yang barusan gue lakukan.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" jawabku singkat

"Lah kan ada lift barang, elu tinggal letakin barang lu di lift itu dan masukin nomor kamar lu beserta scan kartu ID, nanti barangnya akan muncul dari lorong di dekat tembok blok kamar, lalu lu ambil barang lu pake kartu ID lu"

_WHAT?! Ternyata ada lift barang? Ngapa gue capek-capek nenteng nih barang?_

Jeritku dalam hati mendengar kenyataan yang demikian mudah tak sebanding dengan usaha yang aku lakukan.

"I..iya, gue sengaja kok, buat olah raga heheh.." jawab ku ngeles untuk menutupi kebodohan ku

"huh ngeles, bilang aja gak tau, dan lu dah terlanjur cape-cape nenteng barang bawaan, dan lu jawab begitu buat nutupin kebodohan lu, iya kan?" jawabnya sinis

JLEB!

_Wasuu nih bocah, bisa mbaca pikiran gue lagi._

_orang mah baru ketemu disambut dengan ramah, ini malah disambit kata-kata pedes._

Ucapku kesel dalam hati.

Akupun bertanya untuk membelokkan topic pembicaraan

"Umm… satu orang lagi kira-kira siapa Yan?"

"Kau harusnya sudah bisa menduga, ini akan menjadi reo…"

Brakk!..

Belum sempet Ryan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang laki-laki berlari masuk kedalam kamar sambil membawa barang-barangnya, lalu ia mengucapkan salam dengan nafas terengah-engah

"Se.. selamat siang hah.. hah.. hah.."

Belum sempat aku ingin menanyakan siapa lelaki itu, namun dia langsung bicara..

"perempuan-perempuan itu sudah gila, kenapa ini selalu terjadi padaku…

oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku…."

Belum selesai dia bicara, suasanapun sekejap menjadi sunyi, kami bertiga terdiam setelah saling melihat muka kami.

Rupanya dia adalah Adan Bravehert, temanku saat di akademi pertama. Dia adalah anggota dari divisi warrior department.

*PokerFace* -_- "Ehh.. ngapain loh disini?" tanyaku ketus

"kamar gue disini coeg…"

Kami bertiga pun diam sesaat…, lalu tertawa bersama menyadari ini adalah reoni sekian lama tak bertemu

"Haha Gue gak nyangka akan menjadi reonian seperti ini"

"Gue juga" sahut Adan

Ryan yang sudah mengetahui akan terjadinya reoni kecil inipun bertanya

"Kenapa lu tadi berlari kaya gitu?"

"Tadi gue dikejar sama perempuan-perempuan itu. Jadi ceritanya pas gue masuk ke lobby, gue ngelihat segerombolan perempuan sedang asik berkumpul gitu, nah terus pas gue ngelewatin mereka, mereka semua secara bersamaan ngeliatin gue.

lalu biasalah, diliatin begitu gue balaslah dengan senyum, ya sedikit ramah-tamah lah, ehh… mereka langsung mengerumunin gue buat minta nomer telekomunikasi pribadi gue, karena gak nyaman, guepun lari menghindari mereka..

hahah.. memang susah kalo jadi seorang 'Pangeran'

iyakan pengawal? "

ia menyebut kata "pengawal" kearahku, akupun meresponnya

"Apa maksud lu hah? Tampang bukanlah segalanya, setidaknya gue bukanlah orang bodoh yang menenteng barang-barangnya sendiri, sedangkan disini tersedia lift barang hehe…" jawabku gak mau kalah

lalu Ryan-pun menimpali "Alah.. kau pun juga sama bodohnya kalo begitu Dzofi hahaha, sudah sana, rapihin barang-barang kalian dulu"

Adan dan akupun merapikan barang-barang kami masing-masing, tak berapa lama terdengar suara dari speaker yang ada ditiap kamar.

"[Perhatian perhatian, bagi para penumpang Pesawat Bellato Millitary spaceship Nov-96, diharapkan sudah berada dalam kamar masing-masing dan memasang sabuk pengaman sesuai prosedur keselamatan. Pesawat akan tinggal landas dengan tujuan Planet Novus, dalam..

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

-Adventure is Begin-

* * *

**A/N :**

(*) sebenernya gak boleh minta permohonan sama kuburan, karena isi yang didalem kubur itulah yang membutuhkan do'a kita, bukan sebaliknya. Khususnya yang muslim. namun ini kan dunia fanfic, jadi anggep aja adat disana.

chapter pertama ini udah dimodifikasi dari yg acak-acakan jadi begini

maaf kalo ada typo, kurang enak dibaca dll, silahkan beri saya masukkan, satu masukkan sangat berarti untuk perkembangan fanfic ini kedepannya.

thanks for read

Baydzofi


	2. Talent

**Talent**

-:Hari kedua:-

"Huuaaahh…."

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, kulihat Ryan dan Adan, nampaknya mereka masih terlelap diatas ranjangnya, lalu kulihat Chronometer-ku, "huh sekarang sudah pukul -:06.18:-, sebaiknya aku langsung mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk sarapan"

Akupun memasuki ke kamar mandi, kulihat didalam kamar mandi ada cermin, lalu aku melepas bajuku, "wah badanku belum jadi nih, masih belum kotak-kotak hahaha" ucapku sambil bercermin dan bergaya layaknya binaragawan, "ah sudahlah, sekarang waktunya mandi"

Akupun melepas celanaku, namun saat aku hendak mandi..

Ceklek..

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, kulihat ternyata Adan yang membuka pintu, reflek tangan kiriku menutupi bagian yang 'if you know what I mean', sedangkan tangan kananku mencari sesuatu untuk dilempar. Akupun melemparkan botol sampo kearahnya sambil berkata

"Heii.. kalau mau masuk kamar mandi ketuk dulu pintunya!"

BLETAKK..

Seranganku tepat mengenai kepalanya, nampak Adan-pun mengaduh kesakitan

"Aduuhh.. makanya kalau sedang didalam kamar mandi, kunci pintunya! Dasar sial!"

Memang ada benarnya juga perkataan Adan, namun aku memang sudah terbiasa tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi mengingat aku di asrama seorang diri, akupun langsung mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

"Huah… segarnya" ucapku keluar dari kamar mandi, kulihat Adan sedang duduk sambil mengompres kepalanya dengan handuk dingin sambil menatap tajam kearahku, tatapan penuh dendam ingin membunuhku.

"Hehe.. sory ya, tadi itu gerakan reflek" ucapku memberi alas an

"Hemm…" jawabnya dingin

"Ba.. bagaimana kalau kau kuberi bagian dari jatah sarapanku? Kau boleh ambil yang kau suka^^"

"…" dia tidak merespon

Akupun mendekatinya dan menggenggam tangannya

"Maafkan aku ya, ayolah, itukan tidak disengaja"

Disaat seperti itu Ryan-pun terbangun dan berkata

"Heh?!.. apa yang kalian sedang lakukan? Dasar homo"

"Eh.. apa? Aku tidak bermaksud seperti apa yang kau fikirkan" ucapku menyangkalnya

"Iya! Aku juga masih waras" timpal Adan

"Lalu mengapa kalian bergenggaman tangan dengan mesra? Terlebih lagi kau Dzofi, kenapa kau hanya menggunakan handuk?"

"Aku hanya meminta maaf kepada padanya, karena aku telah melukainya, itu saja" jelasku

"Dengan menggenggam tangannya layaknya menyatakan cinta?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek

"Hush.. sudah sudah, kau tidak usah berbicara menggunakan majas Hiperbola Yan, dia ini hanya minta maaf kepadaku" timpal Adan, ia pun beranjak dari tempat ia duduk dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Akupun bergegas mengambil dan memakai pakaianku diruang pakaian.

.

"Hei, sebaiknya kau lekas mandi, sekarang sudah pukul 06.28, jam 7 kita akan sarapan di ruang makan, kau bisa membaca bukumu nanti" seruku memperingati Ryan yang hendak membaca bukunya.

"Iya iya, nanti kalau Adan selesai mandi aku langsung mandi kok"

"Yasudah, aku keluar dulu ya, ingin berkeliling"

Akupun melangkahkan kakiku keluar.

"Huh.. kemana ya? Aku masih belum terlalu mengenal tempat ini"

Akupun melihat-lihat pemandangan diluar, nampak angkasa luar yang gelap namun dihiasi jutaan titik sinar terang yang berasal dari bintang beserta sekumpulan asteroid yang bergerak sesuai jalurnya, mereka tidak pernah saling berbenturan. Kakek ku pernah berkata, bahwa mereka yang telah tiada akan ditempatkan di tempat yang lebih baik, disalahsatu tempat yang bersinar itu, beliau mengatakannya saat orangtua ku dan kak Ulfa dikabarkan telah gugur dalam misi.

Sambil mengarahkan pandangan ku keluar, aku terus berjalan sampai akhirnya lamunan ku buyar setelah mendengar ada suara wanita yang memanggil ku.

"Dzofi.. Haii"

Ternyata itu Sabila, ia melambaikan tangannya seraya memanggil nama ku.

"Ada apa Sab?" sahut ku

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat pemandangan, aku bingung mau kemana"

"Bagaimana kalau kita kelantai atas? Di sana sepertinya menarik"

"Memangnya kemana teman-teman mu? Biasanya kau bersama merekakan?"

"Nuys, Berli dan yang lainnya sedang asik ngobrol membicarakan laki-laki tampan yang ada di pesawat ini, kabarnya ia adalah peserta baru seperti kita juga lho"

Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang mereka maksud -_-" ucapku dalam hati.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bergabung bersama mereka?"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, lagi pula setampan apapun lelaki itu, itu hanya penampilan fisiknya, tidak menentukan hatinya, dan juga aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki itu ^^ makanya aku keluar dan lebih memilih jalan-jalan"

"Owh begitu, baiklah, ayo kita keatas"

Kami berduapun berjalan menuju arah lift

"Ting!" pintu lift terbuka.

"Ayo cepat masuk Dzofi!" ucap Sabila mengajakku dengan semangat.

"Ba.. baiklah"

Akupun melangkahkan kaki ku kedalam lift, lalu Sabila menekan tombol lift yang paling atas

"Ting!"

Pintu liftpun tertutup.

Sabilapun bertanya padaku "Dzofi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok"

"Tapi tadi saat kau ingin memasuki lift langkah mu agak tersendat, apa kau tidak suka menaiki lift"

"Oke baiklah, akan ku beri tahu, tapi kau janji tidak tertawa dan tidak memberitahukannya pada siapapun ya!"

"Baiklah, aku janji, janji kelingking?" ia mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya padaku, kutepis jari kelingkingnya sambil berkata, "Tidak perlu, kita sudah bukan anak kecil lagi"

"Hehehe, Lalu bagaimana ceritamu"

"Jadi begini, saat aku kecil aku pernah menonton film serial horror, di film itu mengisahkan ada salah satu orang yang menaiki lift itu, namun saat orang itu baru setengah jalan menaiki lift, tiba-tiba pintu lift itu menutup dan menekan kepalanya, akhirnya Ia menjadi hantu berkepala gepeng. Sejak itulah aku agak parno kalau ingin menaiki lift"

"Pfftt.. hahaha, ada-ada saja kau Dzofi"

"Hei! Kan sudah aku bilang jangan tertawa" Sial dia tertawa, harusnya aku tidak menceritakannya -_-"

"iya iya, habis lucu banget sih, kau kan tahu, kalau pintu lift ini ada sensornya, jadi kalau ada orang sedang masuk tidak mungkin tertutup begitu saja"

"ya namanya juga parno dari kecil, ya kebawa sampai sekarang. Tapi ingat ya, pokoknya jangan bilang kesiapa-siapa"

"oke, aku janji"

Tak berapa lama kemudian "Ting!" pintu liftpun terbuka.

"yap kita sudah sampai, ayo. Hati-hati nanti kepalamu terjepit hehehe" ucapnya menyindirku.

Kamipun sampai diruang paling atas pesawat. Disini tampak beberapa orang yang sedang melakukan aktivitas mereka, ada yang sekedar duduk sambil melihat pemandangan angkasa, berkumpul sambil membicarakan sesuatu, bahkan ada juga yang sedang berlatih.

"Wah luas sekali, seperti aula namun lebih luas" ucapku kagum.

"Lihat, disini banyak pasangan yang sedang berdua sambil melihat pemandangan angkasa" ucap Sabila.

Heh?! Pasangan? Akupun melihat sekitar lebih jeli, Benar juga, walau ada sekelompok orang yg berkumpul namun kalau diperhatikan, banyak diantara mereka yang berduaan saja, bahkan banyak dari pasangan itu saling bergenggaman tangan dan menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak pasangan mereka. Huh ini gak bagus, tiba-tiba saja pikiranku jadi canggung sendiri.

"Li.. lihat, disana ada kelompok yang sedang berlatih, kita kesana yuk" ajakku untuk memperalihkan pembicaraan.

"oke ^^ "

Kamipun berjalan menuju sekelompok orang yang sedang berlatih, disana nampak dua orang saling berhadapan, mereka saling memberi penghormatan satu sama lain, lalu mereka langsung bertarung. Pertandingan nampak seru, mereka meluncurkan serangannya, memukul, bertahan, tendang, menghindar. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit kemudian pertandinganpun usai dengan salah satu peserta terjatuh dan tak mampu lagi melawan.

Merekapun kembali keposisi mereka semula, duduk bersila bersama peserta lainnya.

"Wah hebat sekali ya Sab"

"Iya, bagaimana kalau kau coba bertarung melawan mereka"

"Hah? Kau bercanda? Aku pasti langsung kalah dalam hitungan detik hehehe"

Ditengah percakapan ku dengan Sabila, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku "bagaimana kalau kau mencoba berlatih bersama mereka?"

Sontak aku kaget dan menoleh "Heh!.. siapa anda?" tanyaku pada pria botak yang berbicara padaku. Dari penampilannya, ia mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan para peserta yang tadi namun ada berberapa artibut yang berbeda. "Hehe maafkan aku kalau mengagetkanmu, namaku Luckman Judge, aku adalah pelatih mereka yang barusan kau tonton"

"Oh, namaku Baydzofi, panggil aku Dzofi"

"Aku Sabila, senang berkenalan dengan anda Om"

"Aduhh.. jangan panggil Aku om dong, panggil aku Kakak~ hahaha" ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap kepala botaknya.

What?! Apa apaan pak tua ini, sudah botak belaga sok muda lagi, seseorang harus ada yang menyadarkannya! Gerutuku dalam hati.

"Emm.. jadi sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka lakukan Pak?"

"Jadi kau tertarik dengan apa yang mereka lakukan bukan? Mereka adalah unit yang dilatih khusus untuk dikirim ke planet Novus, mereka akan langsung turun ke medan perang"

"APA? Langsung ikut berperang? Tanpa senjata? Luar biasa"

Namun tiba-tiba saja suaranya pecah. "HAHAHA kau percaya? hahah aku hanya bercanda nak, tidak kusangka aku masih bisa bertemu bocah lugu seperti mu haha" ia menertawaiku, bisa dilihat dari tawanya, ia sangat puas, andai ia sebaya denganku pasti sudah kubiarkan ia berkenalan dengan tinjuku Grrr…

"Ppfftt…" nampaknya Sabila berusaha menahan tawa juga, namun saat kulirik dengan tatapan sinis, ia berusaha menahannya lebih kuat.

"Huh.. jadi kalau begitu, kenapa mereka berlatih tanpa menggunakan senjata?"

"Karena saat kau berada dalam perang, ada saatnya senjata yang kau miliki tak bisa digunakan, dan pada saat itulah kau hanya dapat mengandalkan dirimu sendiri. Dan Ingatlah! Dalam perang, semua adalah adil, tidak ada kata curang atau licik, mereka yang mampu bertahan merekalah pemenangnya."

"Benar juga, lalu bagaimana cara bertarungnya? Apakah ada teknik khusus?"

"Ya, disini kami berlatih dengan teknik pertahanan diri yang diciptakan oleh manusia Bumi kuno"

"Wah.. teknik manusia Bumi kuno" Aku dan Sabila kagum, namun ditengah kekagumanku, aku teringat saat ia membodohiku. "Stop! Kau pasti mencoba membodohiku lagi kan Pak botak!" ucapku penuh kesewotan. Namun dia menjawab dengan santai "Tidak, apa yang kuucapkan kali ini benar. Teknik pertahanan diri ini manusia Bumi kuno sebut sebagai Taekwondo, Karate dan Silat, dari ketiga teknik inilah kami mengadaptasikannya dan menggabungkannya sebagai teknik latihan kami. Bagaimana? Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Umm.. tapi apa bisa aku melakukannya" ucapku ragu. bagaimana tidak, teknik ini saja milik manusia bumi kuno, sudah gitu digabung menjadi satu pula.

"tidak perlu khawatir, kau hanya akan belajar teknik dasar dahulu, kau akan dilatih oleh anggota senior" lalu iapun memanggil seorang laki-laki berkacamata. "nah sekarang kau maju dan berlatihlah sampai bisa hahaha" "Eh pak botak, kau mau kemana?" "Aku ada urusan, kalau kau sudah selesai, kau akan dapat hadiah, sudah aku pergi dulu" iapun pergi meninggalkan ku dan anak-anak didiknya. Sekarang kami berdua berhadapan, dari yang tadi kusaksikan, pertama-tama aku harus menundukan badan sebagai salam penghormatan.

Akupun menundukan badanku.

"Heh.. kau terlalu tergesa-gesa, tidak usah terburu-buru, santai saja haha, kita perkenalan diri dulu saja. Namaku El Gaza" ucap lelaki berkacamata itu.

Uh memalukan saja tingkahku yang terlalu gegabah ini, akupun memperkenalkan diri "Namaku Baydzofi Hardji, kakak bisa memanggilku Dzofi" "baiklah Dzofi, kau bisa memanggilku Gaza, sebaiknya kita mulai latihannya sekarang"

Kamipun saling menunduk memberi penghormatan, "baik, pertama-tama posisikan dirimu dalam bersiap" akupun memasang kuda kuda. "kuda kudamu salah! Harusnya posisi kakimu tidak terlalu rapat, dan kaki kirimu mundurkan sedikit" akupun melalukan seperti apa yang kak Gaza perintahkan.

"Bagus, ingatlah! posisi kuda kuda adalah posisi awal yang menentukan segalanya saat kau bertarung, bila posisi kuda kudamu tidak sempurna, saat musuh datang menyerang, kau akan dengan mudah dikalahkan. Begitu juga saat kau menyerang, seraanganmu akan mudah dipatahkan" lalu kak Gaza kembali memberi komando "Baiklah, sekarang kau serang aku"

"Apa kak? Menyerangmu?"

"Iya, seranglah aku"

"Tapi.. aku.." aku tidak bisa memukul orang tidak bersalah begitu saja, seandainya bila yang kupukul Pak botak, maka dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau serang aku seperti kau ingin menyakiti seseorang"

"Baiklah" akupun memfokuskan fikiranku, kuanggap dia adalah si Pak botak yang telah berhasil membuatku tampak bodoh didepan wanita. Ku kepalkan tanganku, lalu aku berlari kearahnya ..

"Hyaaatt…" Rasakan ini pak botaaakkk…

Ku arahkan tinjuku padanya

Srett.. Buakk.. Bukk..

Dalam hitungan detik, dia berhasil membuat tubuhku tersungkur dilantai

"Umm.. Sial" keluh ku.

"Bagaimana? Kau tau apa yang kulakukan padamu"

"Emm.. itu terjadi dengan cepat, namun yang ku tahu, saat aku mencoba menyerangmu, kau menghindar dan mendorongku hingga aku terkapar di lantai"

"Bagus juga, tapi itu masih kurang, kau masih belum tahu bagaimana aku menghindar dan cara ku menjatuhkan mu, kau harus tahu juga maksud dari tindakanku kepadamu. Baiklah, ayo berdiri, kita akan melakukannya lagi"

"Apa? Sampai berapa kali aku harus tersungkur kelantai?"

"Kau akan terus membuat tubuh mu tersungkur sampai kau mengerti"

Akupun kembali berdiri dan memasang kuda kuda, namun tiba-tiba aku mendengar ucapan seseorang yang menyebut namaku "Ayo Dzofi jangan menyerah, tetap maju.." rupanya itu Sabila, ia mencoba menyemangati ku diantara orang-orang yang sedang menonton kami berlatih.

"Bersiap,… Mulai!"

Kali ini aku tidak boleh gagal "Hyaaa…"

Srett.. Buaak.. Bhukk..

Badanku pun tersungkur lagi

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

…

aku mencoba fokus dan mengingat semua yang terjadi, kecepatan, lari, serang, menghindar… yap! Aku sudah dapat jawabannnya.

"Ya! Aku sudah mengetahuinya. Saat aku berlari untuk menyerang mu dengan tangan ku, kau menghindar dengan cepat kearah yang sulit ku capai, kau menghindar kearah kanan sambil memegang tangan kanan ku, lalu dengan memanfaatkan kecepatan dan posisi ku yang kurang setabil, kau mendorong ku kedepan hingga aku tersunggur ke lantai"

"Jadi apa maksud dari yang ku lalukan padamu? Dzofi"

"Hemm.. kau memanfaatkan kelebihan lawan sebagai kelemahan. Ya! memanfaatkan kelebihan sebagai kelemahan"

Plok… Plok… Plok…

"Hahaha.. Analisa yang bagus Dzofi, tak kusangka, aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang yang mempunyai analisa yang tepat" ucap kak Gaza sambil menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Terimakasih kak"

Lalu iapun melanjutkan perkataannya "Baiklah Dzofi, kita akan melakukannya sekali lagi, namun kali ini kau harus bisa menyerang ku, bila kau berhasil, aku akan memberi mu hadiah."

"Ba.. baiklah!" kali ini aku harus berhasil, jangan sampai tersungkur untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu Bersiaplah!"

…

Ku fokuskan fikiran ku, mereview kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya, langkah dia menghindar dari serangan ku, gerakannya, bgaimana ia mengambil kesempatan untuk membuatku terjatuh…

"Mulai!..."

Akupun kembali berlari kearahnya, namun aku kini berusaha berlari lebih cepat, karena aku tahu, cara ia dapat menghadang seranganku dan menghindarinya karena kecepatan yang ia miliki jauh lebih tinggi sehingga dia dapat membaca serangan ku.

"Hyaaa!.." kuarahkan tinjuku kearah mukanya

Besst..

Apa? Kali ini ia benar-benar berhasil menghindar, kecepatan hindarannya tidak seperti yang sebelumnya, kali ini lebih cepat

Sett..

Dia sudah berada di sebelah kanan ku, rupanya ia mau menggunakan teknik yang sama.

Dia meraih tangan kananku, namun sebelum ia berhasil mendorongku, ku arahkan tangan kiriku untuk memukulnya "Jangan harap aku termakan cara yang sama!.."

Betss..

Si.. sial, pukulanku ditahannya! Ia menggenggam tangan kiriku sambil berkata "Ouww.. gerak tambahan yang bagus, kuharap kau mempunyai gerakan yang lainnya"

Sial! Dengan posisi seperti ini, kedua tanganku terkunci, aku tidak bisa melawan ataupun mengelak.

Lalu dia mendorongku kedepan. "Ayo lakulan lagi"

Huft.. aku seperti dipermainkan dihadapan orang banyak, namun tak ada pilihan lain selain mengakhiri ini. Akupun kembali menyerangnya

Drap.. Drap.. Drap..

"Rasakan ini"

Kuarahkan pukulanku lagi,

Miss..

Sudah ku duga, pasti ia berhasil menghindarinya, aku langsung menyikut kearah kanan menggunakan siku kananku untuk menyerangnya, namun dia sudah tidak berada di sebelah kanan.

Grebb..

"Uugghh.." dia sudah berada dibelakangku, ia men-Cokslem leherku dari belakang sambil berkata padaku "Sepertinya hasilnya sama saja" lalu ia mendorongku kelantai.

Tidak.. aku tidak akan gagal untuk kali ini!

Sebelum aku terkapar dilantai, kugunakan kedua tanganku untuk menopang badanku, lalu dengan sisa kekuatan dan kesempatan yang terbatas ku arahkan tendangan terakhirku padanya. "Hyaaa.."

Buakk..

Posisiku jelas tak setabil, akupun kembali tersungkur dilantai untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Aku lalu bangun, kulihat orang-orang yang menonton kami berlatih hanya diam melihat kearahku, padahal latihan kami telah usai, aku sudah kalah. Sampai akhirnya aku faham kenapa mereka semua terpaku melihatku, ku lihat kearah kak Gaza, rupanya dia sudah dalam posisi Terlentang diatas lantai.

"Ugghh.. boleh juga kau Dzofi"

"Ma.. maaf Kak, aku tidak bermaksud untuk.." belum usai kau menyelesaikan perkataan maafku padanya, ia langsung memotongnya "Sudah tidak apa apa, wajar bila dalam pertandingan ada yang menang dan kalah, sesuai janjiku, aku akan memberimu hadiah"

Iapun melepaskan cincin dari jarinya dan memberikannya padaku "ini, ambillah"

Cincin itu berkilau saat memantulkan cahaya, sepertinya sangat mahal. nampak jelas ditengahnya terukir lambang Bellato Union.

"Tapi Kak, sepertinya ini sangat berharga"

"Sudah jangan khawatir, diantara peserta junior yang mengikuti latihan disini, belum ada satupun yang bisa mengalahkanku sampai kau datang, jadi ini sudah takdirmu untuk menerima cincin ini. lagipula aku bisa mendapatkannya lagi kok, ini ambillah"

"Baiklah.. Terimakasih Kak"

Setelah aku menerima pemberian Kak Gaza, suasana kembali ramai.

Yeah! Aku sangat senang, setelah sekian kali aku terjatuh, akhirnya aku dapat menyelesainaknnya juga hahaha.

Lalu kak Gazapun bertanya padaku "Memangnya apa Profesi mu Dzofi?"

"Saya seorang Specialist Kak"

"Ohh.. Specialist ya… hemm.."

"Apa ada yang salah Kak?"

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja Aku juga mengenal seorang specialist sepertimu, kalian sama sama mempunyai tingkat analisa yang tinggi dan kemauan yang kuat untuk mencapai sesuatu, namun yang membedakannya dengan mu adalah kelicikannya hahaha.. Aku rasa Kalian harus bertemu"

Ditengah perbincangan kami, Sabila datang mengucapkan selamat padaku

"Dzofi selamat ya, akhirnya kau bisa menyelesaikan latihan dan mendapatkan hadiahnya ^^ "

"Iya Sab, sama-sama, ini berkat kau juga karena telah menyemangatiku hehe.." lalu aku memperkenalkan Kak Gaza pada Sabila "Sab, perkenalkan ini kak El Gaza, kak Gaza perkenalkan ini Sabila Rosseblood"

"Salam kenal kak, senang bertemu denganmu"

"Ahh.. salam kenal juga. Ohh.. gawat!" ucapnya yang mendadak kaget, kamipun ikut kaget juga.

"Ada apa kak!" tanyaku penasaran?

"Aku ada janji dengan para petinggi pukul 07.00" ucapnya panik sambil melihat chronometer-nya.

"Petinggi?"

"… Ahh.. iya, sebaiknya kau dan pacarmu cepat pergi keruang makan, sarapannya pasti sudah dimulai, nanti kalian gak kebagia jatah lo" ucap Kak Gaza sambil mengusap-usapkan tangannya kekepalaku.

*Blush* sontak wajahku memerah seperti Twezzer rebus, ku coba lirik Sabila, nampak mukanya juga memerah. Sempat kami saling berlirikan, lalu kuarahkan pandanganku kearah lain.

"Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu" Kak Gaza-pun berlalu. Tanpa disadari ternyata ruang ini sudah sepi. Nampak para prajurit yang lain berlari menuju lift secara berbondong-bondong.

"Sa.. Sab, cepat kita lari ke lift atau kita gak dapet jatah sarapan"

"Eh.. i.. iya"

Drap drap drap..

Kamipun berlari secepat mungkin sebelum pintu lift tertutup

"Tungguu.. jangan tutup pintu liftnya"

Nampaknya lift sudah penuh dengan prajurit lainnya, hanya tersisa sedikit ruang.

"Ayo cepat, masih muat untuk satu orang lagi" ucap salah satu prajurit didalam lift.

"Emm.. Sabila, kau saja yang naik duluan, aku masih belum begitu lapar"

Grucukk~… tiba-tiba saja perutku ngoceh, sungguh memalukan, perkataan mulut dan perutku gak sinkron

"Tidak, kau duluan saja, kau lebih membutuhkan dari pada aku hehehe…"

"Ta.. tapi aku gak bisa membiarkan perempuan menunggu disini sendirian begitu saja, biar aku saja yang menunggu lift"

"Kalau kau ingin menunggu lift berarti aku juga akan menunggu lift"

"Ba.. baiklah" nampaknya kita berdua gak ada yang mau mengalah untuk naik lift duluan, segera aku meminta maaf pada penumpang lift yang sudah menunggu kami.

"Ehh.. sepertinya kami berdua akan tetap disini menunggu yang lift baru, maaf ya sudah mau menunggu hehe.."

Nampak wajah mereka mengekspresikan tatapan kesal dan tidak senang, tanpa sepatah katapun mereka langsung menutup pintu lift. "Ting"

Aku masih bingung dengan sikap Sabila kali ini, kenapa dia mau menunggu lift bersamaku, lalu kutanyakan padanya "Hey Sab, sebenernya kenapa kamu gak mau langsung naik lift saja? Gak usah nunggu disini, kan kasian mereka yang tadi ningguin kita"

"…" nampak gak ada jawaban darinya, namun setelah beberapa saat diapun menjawab

"Kan kita pergi kesini bersama-sama, berarti kita pulang juga harus bersama-sama"

Degh! Perkataannya sungguh diluar dugaanku, gak ku sangka dia bakal berfikir seperti itu.

"Ting!" pintu liftpun sudah terbuka didepan kami, kami berduapun masuk.

Didalam lift kami tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, aku masih memikirkan perkatannnya -Kan kita pergi bersama-sama, berarti kita pulang juga harus bersama-sama- hemm.. kita pergi bersama, kita pulang bersama, kita disini hanya aku dan Sabila berarti saat dia mengatakan kita = aku dan kamu, jadi aku dan kamu pergi bersama dan pulang bersama. *Blush* tiba-tiba saja mukaku kembali memerah.

Pe.. perkataan ini seperti di ucapkan o.. oleh sepasang kekasih, waduh apa yang harus ku perbuat.

-Ahh.. iya, sebaiknya kau dan pacarmu cepat pergi keruang makan, sarapannya pasti sudah dimulai-

*Blush* tiba-tiba saja aku teringat ucapan rese' Kak Gaza, mukaku makin memerah tak terkendali, mungkin merahnya seperti Twezzer dua kali direbus. Ke.. kenapa disaat dan suasana canggung seperti ini fikiranku malah mengingat kata-kata itu, siaall..

Terlebih lagi Sabila masih belum mengucapkan apa-apa sejak ia mengucapkan kata 'multi tafsir' itu.

Waktu di suasana canggung seperti ini berasa berjalan sangat lama, Aku-pun mencoba untuk meliriknya, kuperhatikan dia sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, yah kuharap ia tidak memikirkan perkataan Kak Gaza itu. Mungkin ia sadar kalau ku perhatikan, iapun menoleh, kini majah kami berpapasan, saling berhadapan…

…

"… umm Dzofi.."

Dheg deg.. Dheg deg.. Dheg deg..

Jantungku tiba-tiba saja berdetak kencang, irama jantung ini tidak seperti biasanya, aku belum pernah merasakan irama yang seperti ini. Tidak seperti orang yang sedang berlari dikejar sesuatu, detak jantung ini semakin kencang seakan ingin menjawab sesuatu mengenai apa yang sedang kusaksikan dihadapanku, semakin kencang saat aku mendengar ucapannya itu.

Iapun memalingkan wajahnya keposisi semula, begitu pula dengan aku.

Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, sepertinya atmosphere disekeliling kami berubah menjadi sangat sunyi, seakan hanya suara detak jantung dan mesin lift yang sedang berkerja yang dapat terdengar. Akupun memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"A.. ada apa Sab?"

"…"

tidak ada jawaban darinya, namun perlahan jari-jemarinya menggapai jari-jemariku, jari-jemari kamipun bersentuhan. Kulihat kearahnya, pandangannya tidak mengarah padaku, namun seakan ia tahu bagaimana cara menggapaiku.

Jemarinyapun bergerak menggenggam tanganku, namun aku hanya bisa diam, tak bisa membalas genggamannya. Saat ia benar-benar ingin mengengggam tanganku "TING!" pintu liftpun terbuka, sontak ia langsung kembali menarik tangannya sebelum menggenggam sempurna tanganku.

Sreett..

Saat pintu lift terbuka dan kami hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar dari lift, tiba-tiba terdengar suara perempuan memanggil namaku.

"Heii Dzofi disini kau rupanya"

"Ahh.. Kak Ulfa, apa yang kakak lakukan disini?"

"Kalian ini darimana saja sih? Aku ini mencari kalian, ternyata kalian malah jalan-jalan berduaan, cepat waktu sarapan sudah dimulai, kalau tidak nanti kalian gak kebagian jatah lho!"

"Ba.. baik kak"

Kamipun berjalan cepat kearah ruang makan. Sesampainya kami disana. Nampak suasana ruang makan sudah ramai.

"Wah ramai sekali, kalau begini kita gak kebagian lapak buat makan, masa kita makan sambil berdiri -_-" gerutuku kesal.

"Makanya jangan keluyuran, jadi gak kebagian tempat kan, nih" ucap Kak Ulfa sambil menyodorkan makanan kearah kami.

"Ini jatah kami kak? Kukira kami dah gak kebagian jatah hehehe"

"Saat waktu sarapan dimulai, aku tidak melihat kau dan Sabila di antrian, lalu ku tanya ke teman sekamar kalian, mereka juga gak tahu kalian dimana, makanya aku pesan tiga jatah makanan termasuk milikku untuk disimpan terlebih dahulu, lalu aku mencari kalian "

Setelah mendengan penjelasan Kak Ulfa, rupanya ia rela menunda waktu sarapannya demi mencari ku dan Sabila, gak kusangka dibalik kesehariannya yang selalu marahin aku dia peduli juga, akupun mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

"Terimakasih Kak" lalu aku meminum air mineral dalam kemasan yang tersedia.

Namun Setelah ku ucapkan terimakasihku padanya, tiba-tiba saja ia membuka pertanyaan yang membuatku menyemburkan air yang sedang kuminum. "Jadi selama kalian jalan-jalan berduan itu kalian PDKT ya?... atau kalian udah jadian?"

BRUUSH…

"A.. apa yang Kakak bicarakan, aku tadi ke aula atas, disana kau berlatih teknik pertahanan diri tanpa senjata, kalau tidak percaya coba saja kakak kesana, iyakan Sabila?"

"Umm.. iya" jawab Sabila, namun dari cara ia menjawab sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ahh iya iya, Kakak juga Cuma bercanda kok, mana ada eorang wanita yang tertarik dengan laki-laki kikuk sepertimu" ejek Kak Ulfa sambil mencubit hidungku.

Huh pembicaraan ini harus cepat dihentikan dan kita harus segera menemukan lapak untuk duduk, kakiku sudah mulai pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri dan terlalu banyak tersungkur tadi.

Akupun memperhatikan seluruh meja makan, nampaknya masih penuh, namun pandanganku tertuju pada lokasi yang memungkinkan kami untuk makan. "Lihat disana ada meja kosong, ayo cepat kita kesana" ucapku sambil menunjuk arah meja kosong yang berada disamping laki-laki berambut kelabu.

Kami bertigapun menghampiri meja kosong tersebut.

"Permisi, apakah tempat ini sudah ada yang menempati?" Tanyaku pada laki-laki berambut kelabu itu. "Tidak, kebetulan meja ini kosong" jawabnya.

Kami bertigapun segera menempati meja tersebut. Disela-sela kami menyantap sarapan kami, aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan laki-laki itu, langkah awal aku memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Baydzofi Hardji" ucapku ramah.

"Ohh.. Baydzofi, senang berkenalan denganmu, namaku ….."

To Be Continue CCK

* * *

huh akhirnya sekian lama saya update juga, kali ini update dengan 3840 kata bwahahah (bangga)

walaupun saat update ini saya rasa masih jauh dari sempurna, namun setidahnya sudah ada perubahan yang lebih baik.

tidak lupa saya ucapken terimakasih banyak pada 'kakak pembimbing' saya yaitu kak *sungkem* yg telah rela meluangkan waktunya untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan saya, semoga beliau masih sabar menghadapi 'murid dadakan' ini hehehe aamiin


	3. Lake

Pendahuluan :

Chapter ini dibuat tidak ada maksud berkaitan dengan cerita asli dari Fan Fic lain (Lake : senior Mie), ini dibuat karena terinspirasi saat Komik Naruto tamat dan Mangaka One Piece membuat penghargaan untuk mangaka Naruto berupa gambar yang saling berhubungan (Tokoh Naruto dan One Piece bertemu), maka dari itulah Saya selaku Author ingin rasanya membuat Chapter yang saling berkaitan satu sama lain, walau hanya satu chapter. Maaf sebelumnya untuk senior Mie karena gak minta izin dulu, semoga cerita ini gak mengganggu story boardnya dan semoga para pembaca gak keberatan ^^"

Jawaban Tanggapan :

Untuk Kak RhietaV dan semua, kenapa Saya membuat beberapa 'Hal' yang menyerupai milik kak senior Mie? Saya sama dengan Anda, Saya suka sekali membaca FanFic wabilkhusus RF Online (Bellato), dulu yang pertama saya Baca adalah "Black Cloud In The Novus Sky" menurut saya ini adalah cerita FanFic yang paling bagus yang pernah Saya baca, namun kegembiraan saya pudar saat mengetahui ini cerita putus tengah jalan (Putus :'( ) dan gak pernah diUpdate, yah mungkin penulisnya Mati kita gak tau, lalu Sayapun ber-langlang buana mencari RF Fanfic yang bagus, lalu saya melihat karya Senior GeorgPrime , saya mulai suka, ceritanya bagus dan tamat lagi,bahkan sampe season 2, mulai dari situlah Saya sudah memulai membuat Scrip dibuku tulis (sekarang tuh buku ilang)

Saya juga membaca RF fanfic yang laiinnya, namun banyak dari mereka yang sudah 'Mati' ditengah jalan, Sayapun melihat karya Senior Mie, disana penjelasan awalnya ada beberapa ide-ide creative, "Wah bagus sekali" piker saya saat itu, namun saat Saat saya membaca dichapter mentok (lupa chapter berapa) kok dah gak diupdate? Lalu saya liat tanggal terakhir update, "yah, udah 'Mati' ini mah"

Lalu Sayapun mengadaptasikan beberapa Idenya sebagai bahan cerita, Fikiran saya saat itu pasti bukan hanya saya yang menggemari FanFic RF, maka dari itulah tujuan saya 'mengambil' ide seperti Warrior Departmen, Ranger Corp. dll untuk menetapkan sebagai Standar RF Fanfic Bellato, dan melanjutkan perjuangan2 mereka yang telah 'Mati'. Sayapun sempat ngirim PM/review senior Mie, berharap dia 'Hidup Kembali' (wkwk Zombie) pesannya untuk meng add akun FB saya. Sayapun di FB mencari akun yang bernama Mie(titik)Rebus, dan meng inbox mereka satu per satu berharap salah satu dari mereka adalah sang penulis, namun beberapa hari/minggu kemudian ada seseorang yang minta dikonfirm di FB saya, dan ternyata itu adalah "Sang Penulis"

Yang mengejutkan adalah, namanya jauh dari kata mie dan rebus, wkwk.

Jadi mohon maaf kalau disangka Plagiatisme atau Pecundangisme, maksud saya hanya ingin menetapkan Standar Rf Fanfic untuk Bellato saat itu, dan membuat mereka yang pernah membaca karya yang mati memiliki fikiran yang sejalan dengan apa yang saya ceritaken.

.

Untuk Senior Mie : untuk yang Djevu dengan chapter 7 Lake, saya sungguh gak kepikiran untuk menjeplak kak, bahkan sayapun dah lupa ceritanya gimana sampai kk mengingatkannya, sayapun mbaca ulang dan hasilnya : ngakak lagi wkwkwk, tapi suerdeh, untuk cerita selain ide2 Buat Standar Fanfic, saya gak ngadaptasi dari siapa pun.

Btw Sabila itu hanya karakter fiktif kok ;) gak ada didunia nyata yang namanya "Sabila" wkwk, namun mungkin saya perlu akui disini, memang karakter tokoh semuanya berasal dari nama Nyata temen saya yang sedikit saya pelesetkan, namun kejadian2 yang terjadi tentu gak nyata, kalo nyata mungkin saya dah gak J*mblo kali wkwk (ups, buka kartu deh), sayapun berfikir mungkin diakhir cerita saya akan memasang foto2 mereka yang menjadi inspirasi saya, tapi itu masih rencana.

Sekian sesi Jawaban Tanggapan kali ini, terimakasih dan tanpa berlama2 selamat menikmati cerita…

3

2

1

* * *

**Lake**

"Ohh.. Baydzofi, senang berkenalan dengan mu, panggil aku Lake" jawabnya dengan ramah juga. Kami berduapun berjabat tangan sebagai tanda awal persahabatan.

"kau bisa memanggilku Dzofi, sama seperti teman-teman yang lainnya memanggil ku, Lake, oh iya biar kuperkenalkan kau dengan teman-teman ku" akupun memperkenalkan Kak Ulfa padanya terlebih dahulu "Dia yang disampingku ini namanya Ulfa Hardji, ia adalah kakak sepupu ku. Kak, perkenalkan dia namanya Lake"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Lake, kau bisa memanggilku Ulfa"

"Senang juga bisa bertemu dengan anda Kak Ulfa"

Lalu aku memperkenalkannya dengan Sabila "Kalau dia bernama Sabila Rosseblood. Sab, perkenalkan teman baru kita namanya Lake"

"Senang berjumpa denganmu Lake, panggil aku Sabila" ucapnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Ah.. senang berkenalan denganmu Sabila"

Setelah aku memperkenalkan teman-teman ku padanya, diapun memperkenalkan teman-temannya pada kami. "Tidak adil bila hanya kau yang memperkenalkan teman-teman mu, aku juga akan memperkenalkan teman-teman ku" lalu dia memperkenalkan wanita berambut coklat yang duduk di sebelahnya "perkenalkan, dia bernama Elka" lalu wanita yang disebut Elka itu tersenyum sambil berkata "salam kenal" kepada kami.

"Dan yang disebelah sana namanya Alecto" tunjuk Lake pada laki-laki disebelah Elka, laki-laki yang disebut namanya itupun melambaikan tangan kearah kami.

Selesai sarapan kamipun melanjutkan pembicaraan kami untuk mengetahui lebih dekat satu sama lain.

"Jadi Dzofi, kau dari jurusan mana?"

"Aku dari juruan Specialist Academy, kalau kau Lake?"

"Aku dari Ranger Corp., satu jurusan bersama Elka dan Alecto"

Mengetahui mereka bertiga ternyata dari Ranger Corp. Kak Ulfa pun menimpali pembicaraan kami.

"Jadi kalian bertiga dari Ranger Corp. juga? Berarti kita sama dong, Aku dari Devisi 01 lulus tahun lalu dan Sabila Devisi 09, Kalian dari Devisi berapa?"

"Wah Kak Ulfa ternyata dari devisi 01 dan Sabila juga dari devisi 09, berarti kalian termasuk pasukan unggulan dong, setahu kami katanya divisi yang bernomor ganjil itu menampung mereka yang berbakat, kalau Kami bertiga dari Devisi 04 Kak"

Yah aku masih gak ngerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, masalah nomer divisi, aku berasal dari divisi 10. Dan setahuku kalau buat Specialist Academy gak ada bedanya, sama-sama belajar ngerakit peralatan, belajar teknik serangan jarak deket dan jauh, mungkin itu kusus jurusan ranger kali.

Selesai mereka berbicara mengenai topik juruan mereka, lalu Lake bertanya padaku "Kau berasal dari Specialist Academy kan Dzofi? kira-kira di sana apa saja yang kau pelajari?"

"Ya, aku mempelajari teknik serangan jarak jauh dan jarak dekat, namun dalam teknik serangan jarak jauh, kalian para ranger jauh lebih fokus memperdalaminya, tidak seperti kami. Selain itu kami juga diajari cara membuat persenjataan, amunisi, armor, dan perlengkapan lainnya. Menggunakan alat khusus dan bahan-bahan yang dapat dicari di planet Novus"

Selesai aku menjawab pertanyaannya, sekarang giliran aku yang bertanya padanya "kalau untuk senjata yang kau pakai, kau lebih memilih menggunakan panah atau senjata api? "

"Aku lebih memilih panah, menurutku panah membuat kerusakan lebih parah dibanding senjata api"

"Ya kau benar, namun kecepatan serang panah jauh lebih lambat dibanding senjata api, menurutku setiap senjata membunyai kelebihan dan kelemahan"

Selesai berbincang-bincang mengenai jurusan masing-masing, Elka mengajak ku dan teman-teman ku untuk berlatih bersama. "Bagaimana kalau kau dan teman-teman mu ikut berlatih bersama kami Dzofi"

"Kita akan berlatih dimana?"

"Dilantai tiga ada pusat pelatihan ranger"

"Oke, aku tanyakan mereka dulu"

Akupun menanyakan kepada Kak Ulfa dan Sabila apakah mereka mau ikut berlatih bersama.

"Wah ayo, terlalu lama liburan tangan jadi kaku nih" ucap Kak Ulfa ambil memutar-mutar kedua sendi pelurunya.

"Kakau kau Sab?"

"tentu saja aku ikut" nampak dari jawabannya, sepertinya dia sudah tidak risau lagi, semoga dia cepat melupakan awkward moment didalam lift itu.

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Kak Ulfa dan Sabila, kami bersama Lake dan kawan-kawan berjalan bersama ke lantai tiga, tempat dimana pelatihan ranger berada.

Sesampainya disana, ternyata sudah ada beberapa orang disana. Ada yang berlatih membidik sasaran dan ada pula yang sedang berduel antar kelompok. Kebanyakan dari mereka berlatih menggunakan senjata api dan panah, namun tetap ada beberapa orang yang menggunakan senjata lempar.

"Ayo, pertama-tama kita latihan menembak sasaran, dia yang mempunyai skor tertinggi adalah pemenangnya" ajak Lake penuh semangat.

Kamipun bergegas ke salah satu tempat untuk berlatih menembak sasaran. Pertama-tama kami memilih senjata untuk digunakan terlebih dahulu.

Alecto : Senjata api

Lake : Panah

Elka : Panah

Baydzofi : Senjata api

Ulfa : Senjata api

Sabila : Pisau lempar

Mendengar senjata yang dipilih Sabila adalah pisau lempar, kami semua menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau yakin memilih pisau lempar?" tanyaku meyakinkan dia.

"Yap, tentu saja" jawabnya yakin.

Kami semua masih tak percaya dengan apa yang Sabila pilih, karena pisau lempar termasuk senjata yang sulit untuk digunakan, terlebih lagi bila dalam kondisi riil pertempuran, kerusakan yang ditimbulkan dari pisau lempar tidak seberapa dibanding dengan senjata jarak jauh lainnya.

Latihanpun dimulai.

Pertama-tama dimulai dari Alecto. "Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan kemampuanku" ucapnya penuh semangat.

"Shoott!.."

Duarr…

Tiba-tiba muncul tulisan dilayar monitor [Akurasi : 86%]

"Lumayan lumayan, keberuntungan pemula" ucap Lake merasa dirinya bisa lebih baik.

"Kalau begitu coba kau lakukan, saingi skorku kalau bisa, dasar kuya!"

"Oke, perhatikan ini baik baik"

Lake-pun menarik busurnya, lalu melesatkan anak panahnya

"Hyaaa.."

Whuss… Zlebb.

[Akurasi : 66%]

Lalu terdengar suara yang berasal dari mesin pelatihan itu

"[Tett.. tidak memenuhi standar akurasi]"

Mendengar suara dari mesin itu, Lake-pun terdiam tanpa ekspresi *PokerFace*

"Ppfftt.. lumayan lumayan, ini yang disebut kegagalan pemula" ucap Alecto sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan maksud menyindir dan membalas ejekan Lake.

"Fakk.. sial kau Alecto"

Sebelum mereka ribut lebih jauh, aku lerai mereka dan kuberitahukan agar tenang supaya Elka bia berkonsentrasi "Stt!.. sudah jangan ribut, sekarang giliran Elka". Kamipun tenang dan memperhatikannya.

Dia menarik nafas lalu melesatkan anak panahnya

Whuss..

Zlebb..

[Akurasi : 92%]

Setelah skor muncul dilayar, kami semuapun kagum dengan tingkat akurasi yang dimiliki Elka. "Siall kau Elka, kau memang hebat" ucap Lake heboh.

Gilirankupun tiba, "All right, its my turn" dari apa yang tadi kusaksikan, sepertinya standar dari latihan ini adalah 70%, baiklah aku harus mencapai angka 70%.

Aku menatap fokus target dan kutanampan dalam fikiranku 70% 70% 70%

"Hyaa.."

Dorr…

[Akurasi : 71%]

"Yeah.. woho, aku berhasil" ucapku kegirangan sebagai tanda selebrasi. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari mesin latihan

"[Teet.. Akurasi tidak memenuhi standar]"

"Apa?! Skorku sudah diatas 70% dan kau bilang masih belum memenuhi standar?! Dasar mesin sialan!" kuhardik mesin itu sambil menendang-nendangnya.

Duakk Duakk Duakk

Teman-teman yang lainnya berusaha menghentikanku namun tidak menghiraukan mereka, sampai seorang pria menghampiriku dan memarahiku dengan berteriak "Heii! Jangan merusak fasilitas federasi! Kau bisa menggantinya kalau rusak hah?!"

Melihat sosok pria yang memarahiku mempunyai tampang yang sangar dan berkumis tebal, nyaliku ciut seketika. Bahkan teman-teman ku yang tidak bersalah tidak luput dari omelannya. Kami hanya bisa menunduk dan minta maaf

"maaf pak, maafkan kami".

Setelah pak kumis berlalu kami berenampun bisa bernafas dengan lega.

"Fuih~ apes dimarain pak kumis kita, maaf ya teman-teman membuat kalian dimarahin juga" ucapku meminta maaf pada mereka.

"Suttt.. jangan ngomong begitu nanti dia denger lho" timpal Alecto mengingatkan.

"Emm Dzofi sepertinya perkiraanmu salah deh, kalau kau mau melampaui standar harusnya kau mempunyai skor 75%, kalau 70% itu untuk target bergerak" ucap Sabila mengingatkanku tentang standar yang ada sambil menunjuk papan peraturan.

"Huft siall.. bikin malu saja"

Sekarang giliran kak Ulfa

Hemm… "Shoot…"

Duarr..

Nampak hasil bidikan Kak Ulfa mengenai bagian antara leher dan kepala

[Akurasi : 99%]

"Waa…" ucap kami bersamaan dengan ekspresi menganga.

"Wahh Kak Ulfa hebat sekali" ucap Sabila memuji, yang lainnya pun ikut kagum melihat hasilnya. Sebenarnya aku juga terkagum dengan hasil 99% itu, aku tak tahu kalau sepupu perempuanku itu punya skill yang hebat, namun yang membuatku jengkel adalah, padahal kita masih satu keluarga tapi kenapa kemampuan kami jauh sekali, aku tak habis fikir. Kak Ulfa selalu dihujani pujian sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak. Dunia memang kejam T.T

"Baiklah Sabila, sekarang giliranmu"

"Oke"

Sabila-pun bersiap-siap. Ia menatap tajam target, dan

Swiing…

Zrebb…

Hasil bidikannya mengenai bagian vital yaitu mengenai tepat dibagian kepalanya, lebih tepatnya menusuk bagian mata kanan, dan tidak disangka, bekas yang dibuat pisau lempar itu cukup dalam.

Lalu sebuah angka yang mengejutkan kami pun muncul

[Akurasi : 100%]

"Waaw" "Hebatt" "Luar biasa" "Sempurna"

Kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut kami, bagaimana tidak, senjata yang termasuk sulit dan tidak semua orang bisa menggunakannya bisa ia kuasai dengan hasil yang perfecto. Namun disaat suasana sedang ramai-ramainya kami memuji Sabila, pak kumis itu menegur kami "Ehem.. jangan berisik kalian, mengganggu saja!"

Karena trauma yang mendalam akibat omelannya, kami semua segera 'tutup mulut' dan meminta maaf

Sambil menundukkan kepala

"Maafkan kami pak, maafkan kami"

…

"Huh dikit-dikit marah, dikit-dikit marah, dasar pak kumis. Belum tentu dia mempunyai skill sebagus kamu Sab" gerutuku sekaligus memuji Sabila.

"Hahaha" yang lainpun tertawa pelan tanda setuju

Lalu Elka bertanya "Darimana kau mempelajari itu semua Sab?"

"Aku mempelajarinya dari ibuku, dulu saat Beliau seumuran kita, Beliau mengikuti wajib militer dan Beliau termasuk seorang ranger yang hebat, dan sekarang aku mewarisi keahliannya"

Mendengar penjelasannya aku langsung teringat pribahasa -Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya- beruntung sekali Sabila mempunyai ibu yang hebat.

.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sabila, latihanpun dilanjutkan, kali ini target yang ditembak adalah target bergerak, tentu tingkat ini lebih sulit, maka dari itu pada sesi ini kita diharuskan menembak sebanyak tiga kali dan hasilnya diambil dari skor rata-rata akurasi, dengan standar minimal 70%. Itulah yang aku baca di papan peraturan.

Giliran pertama dimulai dari Alecto, diikuti giliran seperti sebelumnya.

Tanpa basa-basi Alecto langsung memulai aksinya

"Shoot.."

Duaarr.. duarr.. duarr

Nampaknya dua tembakan Alecto mengenai titik vital lumayan dekat, namun cukup disayangkan satu tembakan tidak mengenai target. Angka di monitorpun muncul.

[Akurasi : 76% | 0% | 80%] [Rata-rata : 52%]

Dan suara yang 'ditunggu-tunggu'pun muncul

"[Tett.. tidak memenuhi standar]"

"Pfftt… Sekarang giliranku" ucap Lake penuh semangat, ia mengucapkannya seperti tak merasakan kegagalan yang ia alami sebelumnya.

"Hyaa.."

Wussh.. wushh.. wushh..

Zrebb.. zrebb.. zreb..

Kali ini bidikan Lake jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya

[Akurai : 72% | 50% | 97%] [Rata-rata : 73%]

"Yeah, aku berhasil" seru Lake dengan senang dan tak kalah semangat dari sebelumnya

"Ini baru Lake yang aku kenal" timpal Elka memujinya, "Baiklah sekarang giliranku"

"Shoott.."

Whuss.. whuss.. whuss

Zrebb.. zrebb.. zrebb..

[Akurasi : 90% | 90% | 90%] [Rata-rata : 90%]

Wow hebat, Elka mampu menembak dengan tingkat akurasi yang stabil, menurutku itu sudah bagus.

Tanpa basa basi lagi aku langsung bersiap, kuambil nafas dalam-dalam sambil tetap menatap fokus ketarget yang sedang bergerak, kuperhitungkan gerakannya dan

Duarr.. Duarr.. Duarr..

Tampak salah satu tembakanku mengenai tepat bagian kepala target, namun ada yang hanya mengenai bahu. Kami semuapun menunggu angka yang keluar dimonitor, semoga kali ini aku tidak gagal lagi.

[Akurasi : 100% | 78% | 69%] [Rata-rata : 82,3%]

"Fiuhh.. akhirnya kau berhasil juga, aku sempat khawatir kalau sepupu laki-laki ku ini tidak berhasil, kerja baguss Dzofi" puji Kak Ulfa sambil mencubit pipi ku.

"Ahh Kak Ulfa sudah lah, sakit tau" pintaku menghentikan 'siksannya', nampak bekas cubitannya cukup merah. Sambil ku elus-elus pipi ku, kuakatakan padanya "Dah sana cepetan, sekarang giliranmu"

Iapun bersiap, tatapan matanya yang tadi biasa-biasa saja saat menggodaku kini langsung berubah 180 derajat, matanya langsung menatap tajam target bagaikan elang. Kuperhatiakan pupil matanya yang mengecil bergerak mengikuti arah target. Dan tanpa bersuara ia siap untuk menekan pelatuknya.

Tiba-tiba aku terbesit fikiran jahat untuk membalas apa yang ia perbuat padaku. jarinyapun bergerak ingin menekan pelatuknya, inilah saatnya

"HWUUAA…"

"Ehh.."

Duarr.. duarr.. duarr..

Hehehe sepertinya aku dapat membalasnya, nampak saat dia menekan pelatuknya ia kaget, aku puas sekarang~ Namun sepertinya aku membuat kesalahan fatal, aku tak memikirkan rencana sesudahnya. Setelah kubuat kaget Kak Ulfa, ia langsung menatap tajam kearahku, ia berjalan kearahku sambil mengasingkan lengan panjangnya

Kretekk.. Kretekk

Bunyi yang keluar dari tangannya, nampak teman-teman yang lainnya tidak ada yang berani menghentikan Kak Ulfa, huh ajal yang kuhadapi kenapa begitu cepat…

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!Hah!"

Glek.. "Eumm.." Belum aku menjawab maksudku, ia langsung…

"Dasar Idiot!"

BLETAKK!.. dengan cepat dan penuh tenaga ia menjitak kepala ku, Cess~ nampak jejak asap muncul di tempat bekas ia menjitakku

"Aww.. aku hanya mencoba membalas karena kau telah mencubitku Kak T.T " jawabku sambil terduduk lemas.

namun tanpa memedulikan alasanku, ia langsung membuang muka.

Huh.. Kenapa wanita selalu mempunyai dua sisi yang 180 derajat berbeda sih, dasar Koin! Gerutuku dalam hati. Huh.. sungguh mahabenar kitab yang pernah kubaca

-sungguh wanita itu adalah ujian bagimu-

Angka dari monitorpun muncul.

Glekk.. aku baru menyadari betapa buruknya situasi yang kualami ini, bila hasil yang keluar adalah skor yang jelek, bisa dipastikan aku akan mengahadapi ajalku yang kedua, semoga hasilnya baik semoga hasilnya baik. Doaku sambil menadahkan tangan keatas.

[Akurasi : 95%]…

95%, waduh, angka segitu saja sesungguhnya sudah cukup membuatku mengunjungi neraka kalau Kak Ulfa berfikir harusnya dia dapat 100%. Semoga angka selanjutnya memuaskan.

[100%] [100%] [Rata-rata : 98,3%]

Setelah melihat angka selanjutnya dan total skornya, aku terus terpaku melihat monitor, tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang kusaksikan ini, bukan karena aku akan selamat dari ajal, kalau itu sih relative dari pemikiran Kak Ulfa, namun yang membuatku tercengang saat ini adalah, dia masih bisa mencetak akurasi 100% disaat aku mengganggunya, tentunya ini suatu hal yang mustahil bila dilakukan orang lain pada umumnya, khususnya olehku.

Eitt… nanti dulu, kalau Kak Ulfa saat ku ganggu saja masih dapat memperoleh dua angka 100%, apalagi saat tidakku ganggu, harusnya ia memperoleh skor rata-rata yang sempurna, glekk.. kupikir ajalku kali ini bukan ditentukan oleh pemikiran relative Kak Ulfa, namun memang sepantasnya aku dapatkan.

Kak Ulfa-pun melangkah kearahku, wah habis sudah aku kali ini, akupun melindungi kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku sambil meminta maaf padanya

"Kak maafkan aku, tolong jangan jitak lagi, yang tadi masih berasa kok" ucapku memohon sambil memejamkan mata.

…

Selang beberapa detik kutunggu, kok gak ada pukulan mendarat, yah mudah-mudahan Kak Ulfa mengampuniku. Akupun memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata, betapa terkejutnya aku setelah membuka kedua mataku kulihat ternyata Kak Ulfa sudah ada didepanku sambil tersenyum, ia mensejajarkan posisiku dengan berjongkok.

"Ahh iya, kakak juga minta maaf karena sudah mencubitmu sampai merah, aduh ini ya yang sakit, maafkan Kakak ya" ucap Kak Ulfa memohon maaf padaku sambil mengelus pipi ku yang tadi dicubitnya.

"…"

"Duh, kepalanya juga masih sakit ya?"

"…"

"Kok kamu gak nanggepin Kakak sih, Dzofi"

Serrr…

"Ehh.. Dzofi hidungmu berdarah! Kau gak papa kan? Masa' Cuma gara-gara pukulan pelan dikepala, kamu sampe mimisan, Dzofi!" ucap Kak Ulfa panik sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhku.

Gak tega liat Kak Ulfa mulai panik, akupun meresponnya

"Umm.. kak, i.. itu ke.. keliatan"

Semula ia masih gak ngerti jawabanku apa yang dimaksud 'itu keliatan', sampai ia sadar kalau dia jongkok sambil menggunakan rok.

"KYAAA…. Dasar mesumm…"

PLAKK..

Akupun terpental menerima Tamparan telak di pipi yang sebelumnya dia elus-elus dengan lembut, huh memang gue jadi orang terlalu baik, harusnya gak gue bilang tadi, ucapku sesal dalam hati x.x

Dalam kondisi 'Sekarat' Lake dan Alecto menghampiriku

"Dzo.. dzofi kau gak papa"

Aku hanya bisa menggerakan tangan dan mengeluarkan suara nafas dari mulutku

"Dzofi, ucapkanlah sesuatu"

"B…"

Karena suaraku kurang jelas, mereka berduapun mendekatkan telinga mereka kearahku agar mengetahui apa yang kuucapkan.

"B.. biru.. muda…." Ucapku

Heran dengan apa yang kumaksud, mereka berduapun mengucapkan ulang apa yang tadi kuucapkan "Biru muda?" namun bodohnya, mereka mengucapkannya dengan suara yang cukup kencang untuk bisa didengar Kak Ulfa, secara bersamaan lagi. Alhasil mereka berdua mendapatkan…

PLAKK.. PLAKK..

Sekarang Posisi kami bertigapun terkapar dilantai bersamaan…

.

Setelah keributan tadi, kini giliran Sabila untuk membidik target bergerak menggunakan pisau lemparnya. Kami semua yang menyaksikan mendadak diam, memperhatikan Sabila dan mencermati setiap langkah-langkahnya.

Pertama-tama ia memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat, kemudian sambil menggenggam pisau lemparnya ia menatap fokus target. Entah mengapa saat aku memperhatikannya, ia menjadi sedikit berbeda, biasanya saat dia menatapku, aku dapat melihat matanya yang indah, bulat dengan warna iris biru yang menyenangkan untuk dipandang, namun kali ini dengan tatapan fokusnya yang tajam, seakan dia bukan Sabila yang aku kenal. Diapun menghembuskan nafas dan melempar tiga pisau lempar kearah target.

Swiingg.. Swiingg.. Swingg..

Entah aku salah lihat atau tidak, tepat saat dia melemparkan pisau lemparnya, sekejap warna irisnya yang semula biru berubah menjadi merah untuk persekian detik, durasi yang sangat singkat.

Zrebb.. zrebb.. zrrebb..

Tiga pisau lemparnyapun mengenai target, tidak seperti yang lainnya yang merusaha mengenai tiga titik vital, semua serangan Sabila hanya mengenai satu titik vital dan itu tepat mengenai bagian kepala.

lalu angka keluar dilayar monitor.

[Akurasi : 100% | 100% | 100%] [Rata-rata : 100%]

Untuk beberapa saat kami semua yang menyaksikannya terdiam, tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun setelah melihat angka yang keluar di monitor.

…

"Se.. seratus persen… luar biasa kau Sabila" ucapku kagum dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya.

"Luar Biasa" "Hebbat!" "Aku Kagum Padamu Sab"

Puji teman-teman karena kehebatan Sabila, peserta dari kelompok yang lainnya juga berkerumun melihat skor Sabila yang sempurna sehingga suasana menjadi ramai. Namun lagi-lagi suara yang tidak diharapkan datang, suara itu diucapkan oleh pak kumis dengan nada yang tidak menyenangkan "Heii jangan ribut! Bubar bubar!"

Sontak peserta dari kelompok lain yang tadi mengerumuni kami langsung kocar-kacir ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Tidak sampai disitu, kali ini pak kumis datang menghampiri kami lalu memarahi kami.

"Kalian ini sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan membuat keributan disini. Dari tadi kalian ini menyusahkan saja! Berisiklah, buat kegaduhanlah, merusak fasilitas federasilah!"

Tepat saat ia mengucapkan kata terakhirnya, ia menoleh kearahku, siall. namun kami hanya bisa tertunduk sambil mendengarkan omelannya. Lalu ia melanjutkan…

"Kalian ini harusnya malu! Kalian sudah jadi prajurit, harus bisa lebih disiplin, kalau seperti ini terus saat dimedan perang kalian pasti yang pertama mati! Memangnya apa sih yang kalian peributkan sedari tadi?! Dasar kalian ini…

. . .

Luar Biasa…. Sempurna"

Mendengar omelannya yang sempat terhenti dan dilanjutkan dengan kekaguman membuat kami heran, kami yang semula tertunduk kini melihat kearahnya, nampak ia sedang memperhatikan target yang telah diserang oleh Sabila.

"100%, Siapa yang melakukan ini?!"

Sontak kami semua langsung menunjuk secara bersamaan kearah Sabila.

"Heii nak, siapa namamu?!"

Sabila hanya menjawab pertanyaan pak kumis itu sambil terbata-bata "Sa.. Sabila, Sabila Rosseblood"

Yah wajar saja dia ketakutan, karena kami yang mendengar pertanyaannya saja tidak bisa membedakan mana nada pertanyaan yang harusnya 'lebih manusiawi' dengan omelannya yang tadi, intonasinya tetap seperti orang membentak, yang membedakan hanya volumenya saja.

Setelah mengetahui namanya, pria besar berkumis itu merespon "Sabila Rosseblood, Rosseblood?! Pantas saja!"

Mendengar ucapannya, kami semua terheran-heran, ada apa memangnya dengan nama belakang Sabila. Kulirik teman-teman ku ke kanan dan ke kiri, nampak dari mereka muka-muka penasaran tapi tetap tidak ada yang berani bertanya. Yahh.. terpaksa, demi memenuhi hasrat kepenasaranku (dan teman-teman ku tentunya) aku rela menjadi 'tumbal', aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Umm.. Paman"

"Ada Apa?!" huh jawabannya masih aja seperti membentak

"Memangnya ada apa dengan 'Rosseblood' paman? Apa Paman mengetahui sesuatu tentangnya?"

"Jadi kau tidak tahu? Kalian juga tidak tahu?" Tanya pak kumis pada ku lalu pada teman-teman ku. Kami menjawab hanya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Hemm.." sejenak dia berfikir seperti mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu, lalu setelah beberapa detik iapun angkat bicara " Begini, Rosseblood itu adalah salah satu clan dibangsa Bellato, clan itu terkenal karena bakatnya dalam berburu, memanah dan menembak sasaran dengan akurasi yang cukup tinggi yang dimiliki oleh setiap anggota clan tersebut. Bahkan ada kabar angin yang mengatakan kalau mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk membunuh secara sadis, namun bakat khusus ini hanya dimiliki oleh satu banding sekian yang tidak diketahui pasti berapa perbandingannya, ada yang mengatakan satu banding seratus, satu banding seribu dan seterusnya. Namun yang paling mendekati adalah, bahwa dalam setiap satu generasi hanya akan ada satu orang saja yang memiliki bakat khusus ini"

Aku dan teman-temankupun nampak tidak menyangka dengan apa yang kami dengar ini.

Glek.. sulit dipercaya, gadis imut berambut putih ini berasal dari keluarga yang hebat, ditambah lagi clannya mempunyai kekuatan 'membunuh secara sadis' yang dapat diwarisi pada anggota clannya, walaupun cuma satu orang pergenerasi namun itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Sabila bisa saja mendapatkannya.

Ditengah kekaguman dan ke'tidak percayaan' kami, pak kumis melanjutkan…

"Jadi, dia si Sabila ini mempunyai bakat alami yang didapatkan dari garis keturunannya, berbeda dengan clan-clan dibangsa Bellato pada umumnya yang mewariskan garis keturunan secara Patrineal atau pada pria, garis keturunan Rosseblood diturunkan pada wanita atau secara matrineal"

"oOo…" jawab kami bersamaan

"Dan katanya, nama Rosseblood mempunyai filosofi dari nama bunga yang berasal dari Planet Bumi, yaitu bunga mawar, -Dibalik kecantikan rupanya, dapat membuat mereka yang mengusiknya terluka-, ya begitulah, makanya jangan cari masalah dengan anggota clan Rosseblood, siapa tahu orang yang kau ganggu adalah mereka yang mempunyai bakat khusus hahaha…"

setelah pak kumis itu bercerita iapun izin pamit "Nah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, masih banyak yang harus ku lakukan, ingat! Jangan ribut dan jangan merusak fasilitas federasi!"

ehh.. masih sempet-sempetnya dia nyindir, huh dasar pak kumis. Gerutuku dalam hati.

Walau nada bicaranya galak apalagi mukanya, namun ternyata ia mau meluangkan waktu pada kami semua untuk bercerita tentang apa yang ia ketahui, terlepas dari benar atau tidaknya tentang apa yang ia ceritakan tapi kami semua merasa terhibur. Kami semuapun berterimakasih padanya.

"Terimakasih ya Pak Kumis" ucapku saat dia melangkah pergi, dia hanya memalingkan mukanya pada kami dan tersenyum tanpa sepatah katapun.

…

Setelah pak kumis menceritakan tentang clan Rosseblood, akupun mulai bertanya-tanya, kira-kira ada yang 'spesial' gak ya dengan keluarga Hardji, akupun menanyakannya pada Kak Ulfa

"Kak, kira-kira clan Hardji ada sesuatu yang membedakan gak ya? Barangkali kita punya kekuatan special gitu? hehe" ucapku penasaran, dan sebenernya ngerep juga.

"Kalo itu aku juga gak tahu, tapi yang jelas clan Hardji menjadi disegani saat masa kakek muda dulu, ia membawa nama clan Hardji menjadi 'harum' berkat keloyalannya pada keluarga Royal Blood.

Diceritakan dalam sejarah revolusi Bellato, ini terjadi ketika ketiga bangsa di Planet Novus yang sedang mengalami gejolak, saat itu ketiga bangsa mengalami pemberontakan, entah apa motifnya masih belum diketahui secara pasti kenapa bisa terjadi secara bersamaan, namun pemberontakan yang dialami oleh pemerintahan Bellato terjadi karena perebutan kekuasaan.

Saat itu para anggota dewan legislative yang berada di Planet Novus dan di Planet Bellato dipilih langsung oleh para petinggi keluarga Royal Blood. sedangkan banyak dari penduduk Planet Bellato termasuk Kakek dikirim ke Planet Novus untuk menjadi pasukan terlatih yang kelak mereka disana akan menjadi tentara bayaran dengan memanfaatkan konflik antara bangsa Accretia dan bangsa Cora. Sebagai imbalan, mereka akan menerima upah berupa emas yang jumlahnya tergantung dari kebijakan ekonomi masing-masing bangsa, dan bila menang mereka mendapatkan 30% dari hasil tambang. Upah tersebut diambil melalui pejabat tinggi setempat, yaitu anggota dewan legislative Planet Bellato. Namun perjuangan sebagai tentara bayaran tidaklah mudah.

Suatu waktu, timbul wacana untuk mengejar pembangunan infrastruktur markas Bellato oleh anggota dewan legislative, merekapun menetapkan system baru, sebagai pemasukan pendapatan utama dari tentara bayaran, mereka membuat yang semula tentara bayaran hanya memihak satu bangsa dengan pertimbangan kemungkinan menang, kekuatan bangsa penyewa jasa dan keselamatan tentaranya, Kini tentara bayaran diwajibkan mengikuti perang dengan memihak kedua bangsa. dan yang menentukan pihak yang dibela oleh tentara bayaran adalah anggota dewan.

Setelah kebijakan baru ini disahkan oleh ketua dewan legislative Planet Novus, tak jarang para tentara bayaran harus berhadapan dengan sesama bangsanya yang dilain kubu untuk saling berperang. Mereka mau tak mau harus saling menembak kepala kekasihnya, menebas tubuh sahabatnya demi mematuhi peraturan untuk kemajuan bangsanya.

Namun sebagian tentara bayaran yang tidak bisa terima dengan peraturan 'kanibal' ini mulai membuat kelompok underground, kelompok ini bertujuan sebagai wadah untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan sesama tentara bayaran dan bertujuan akan membuat suatu system pemerintahan baru di Planet Novus untuk bangsa Bellato yang lebih baik.

Dengan profesi sebagai tentara bayaran, beberapa dari mereka yang senior ditunjuk sebagai pejabat didalam pemerintahan bangsa Accretia atau bangsa Cora.

Mereka yang Senior dijuluki sebagai The Patriot dalam kemompok Underground dan dijadikan pemimpin untuk mewujudkan tujuan mereka. Dengan wewenang yang mereka punyai dibangsa yang mereka 'bela', merekapun mulai mengambil beberapa informasi-informasi penting seputar teknologi, system perang dan lain-lain. Selain itu mereka juga mencoba meretas informasi dari pemerintahannya sendiri.

Setelah mengambil informasi penting, terbongkarlah bahwa selama ini para anggota dewan melakukan korupsi, mulai dari pembagian hasil jatah tambang 30% pada para tentara bayaran sampai pembangunan infrastruktur markas yang ternyata dana sebenarnya sudah turun dari pemerintah pusat Planet Bellato beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Bertepatan dengan kunjungan petinggi Royal Blood, kakek dan dua orang temannya berusaha memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka, dan mengusulkan tuntutan pada pemerintahan Bellato Planet Novus

-dihukumnya mereka dengan undang-undang yang berlaku.

-diasingkan dan disita segala kekayaan mereka.

-diberinya penghormatan bagi seluruh anggota pasukan tentara bayaran, baik yang masih hidup atau yang sudah mati.

-merubah system pemerintahan Bellato di Planet Novus, pemerintahan tertinggi di Planet Novus bukan dipegang oleh anggota legislative yang ditunjuk oleh Royal Blood, namun oleh salah satu petinggi Royal Blood itu sendiri. Menetapkan system Archon yang demokratis dalam pemerintahan dan menghentikan pemerintahan Monarki.

Setelah disampaikannya tuntutan untuk Anggota dewan legislative yang memerintah di Planet Novus, para petinggi Royal Blood-pun meminta waktu untuk mempertimbangkannya, kurang lebih tiga hari.

Namun selama waktu penentuan keputusan oleh petinggi Royal Blood, terjadi perbedaan pendapat dikalangan tentara bayaran,

kelompok satu dipimpin oleh kakek ; Yosuro Hardji, disebut kelompok Revolusi, mereka tetap loyal pada petinggi Royal Blood, mereka mengusulkan perubahan system pemerintahan dan menjadi bangsa di Planet Novus yang Indipenden. Proses yang dilakukan tanpa pertumpahan darah namun pihak pasukan bayaran masih diuntungkan. Di dukung oleh tiga dari tujuh anggota The Patriot lainnya.

Kelompok dua disebut sebagai Kelompok Pecahan, dipimpin oleh Rust Hawbin. Dia adalah salah satu The Patriot yang pergi menemui Royal Blood bersama Yosuro Hardji, Kelompok Pecahan ini menginginkan menjadi bangsa yang merdeka tanpa campur tangan Royal Blood dari pemerintahan pusat di Planet Bellato, dengan kekuatan dan informasi vital yang berhasil kelompok underground peroleh sebelumnya, mereka yakin mampu menandingi kekuatan besar bangsa Accretia dan bangsa Cora. Ada dua The Patriot lainnya yang mendukungnya.

Kelompok tiga disebut kelompok kebebasan, dipimpin oleh salah satu The Patriot; Amdac Frosthiil, awalnya mereka mendukung kelompok Revolusi namun setelah kelompok pecahan memisahkan diri dari pemerintaan Bellato tak berapa lama kemudian mereka juga ikut memisahkan diri, namun dengan ideologi yang berbeda. Tidak diketahui alasan pasti mengapa mereka memilih memisahkan diri.

Setelah terjadi perdebatan diantara kelompok satu dan dua, akhirnya kelompok dua menyatakan keluar dari kelompok underground dan mengancam akan tetap membuat bangsa yang indipenden menurut mereka.

Keesokan harinya, menjelang detik-detik keputusan Royal Blood, kelompok pecahan datang memberontak, mereka tidak menerima keputusan yang menurut mereka hanya menjadi pesuruh pihak Royal Blood. Pertempuranpun tak terelakkan, pasukan kerajaan dan kelompok revolusi melawan kelompok pecahan, perlawanan berlangsung sengit, kelompok pecahan mampu menembus blockade sampai menyerang pihak Royal Blood namun saat Rust Hawbin hendak membunuh putra mahkota, kakek melindunginya dengan punggungnya, ia rela menerima serangan mematikan itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, kelompok pecahan berhasil didorong mundur kebelakang hingga sector solus, sampai disana merekapun melarikan diri.

Setelah pemberontakan, pihak Royal Blood memenuhi semua tuntutan dan menyatakan merubah system yang semula Monarki menjadi Union (kesatuan), dan atas keberanian dan pengorbanan kakek, ia ditunjuk sebagai ketua pasukan elit Bellato Union dan dijuluki sebagai The Legend Berserker"

"Owh begitu ceritanya Kak, tapi apa yang diwariskan kakek pada kita?"

"ya seharusnya kau dapat mewarisi tekadnya, dia rela begitu demi bangsa Bellato juga kan, supaya tetap bersatu, kalau dia tidak melakukan itu kita tidak mungkin berkumpul disini"

Nampaknya bukan hanya aku saja yang menyimak cerita Kak Ulfa, tapi teman-teman ku juga, sampai-sampai kelompok lain yang semula kocar kacir dimarahi pak kumis kembali lagi dan mendengarkan ceritanya. Setelah Kak Ulfa bercerita mereka tampak asik membicarakan tentang keluarganya masing-masing, namun apa yang kulihat pada wajah yang lainnya berbeda saat meihat ekspresi muka Lake,

"Lake! Kau baik-baik saja? Muka mu tampak murung"

"Ah! Dzofi, aku baik-baik saja kok" jawab Lake dengan nada semangatnya, tapi cahaya dimata ungunya tak bisa membohongiku, yah mungkin ada sesuatu dengan keluarganya, namun Kupikir aku tak layak mengetahui masalah pribadi seseorang seenaknya.

"Umm.. bangaimana…"

Belum selesai aku berbicara, tiba-tiba Elka yang berada disampingnya memotong pembicaraanku

"Ayo jangan lama-lama, kita masih punya satu latihan lagi untuk diselesaikan"

"Oh iya, masih ada semi real simulator duel"

Biar kujelaskan, Semi Real Simulator Duel adalah latihan dimana dua tim atau lebih saling bertarung layaknya perang sungguhan, namun yang membedakan adalah dampak yang diterima oleh pemain hanya mainimal, ya masih berdampak yang jelas. Pemberian dampak serangan dimaksudkan agar kita tak menganggap enteng nyawa kita sendiri, contoh ; saat kita tertembak dibahu, maka salama pertandingan kita akan merasakan dampak serangan seperti tembakan dibahu, juga setelahnya. Walau berdampak namun tetap tidak menyebabkan kematian, seenggaknya sampai sekarang belum ada hehehe…

Kami berenampun bersiap, kelompok dibagi menjadi dua ; kelompok satu yang beranggotakan Lake, Elka dan Alecto, dan kelompok dua yang beranggotakan Aku, Kak Ulfa dan Sabila.

Kamipun memasuki ruangan duel, disana ada seseorang yang bertugas menjadi juri sekaligus operator.

"Silahkan pilih senjata kalian masing-masing"

"Baik"

Lake : Panah

Elka : Senjata api

Alecto : Senjata api

Baydzofi : Senjata api

Ulfa : Senjata api

Sabila : Senjata api

"Waw, Elka bukannya kau suka menggunakan panah?" tanyaku heran

"Tidak, aku mahir keduanya kok"

"Elka ini lulusan terbaik diakademi renger kami, dia mampu menggunakan senjata tipe panah dan juga sejata api" timpal Lake

"Sepertinya kami harus berhati-hati nih hehehe"

…

"Para peserta diwajibkan berkumpul di posisi masing-masing, Semi Real Simulator Duel akan segera dimulai dalam 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Mulaii"

"Begini,kita haru tetap bersama, jangan berpencar namun tetap perhatikan sekitar, karena hanya ada dua kemungkinan, mereka berjalan bersama seperti kita untuk menyerang atau mereka bersama menemukan spot untuk bertahan" ucap Kak Ulfa memberi komando pada kami

"Baik kak"

"Kalau begitu aku akan berdiri didepan untuk memimpin barisan, kau Dzofi berada dibelakangku, periksa titik-titik yang menurutmu rawan sergapan dan kau Sabila, berada di belakang dengan senjata Snipermu"

"Roger"

"Baik, ayo jalan"

.

.

Duh, posisi ku sekarang sungguh sangat 'rawan', yah berada ditengah-tengah perempuan kalau gak ekstra fokus bisa salah tabrak.

"berhenti!" ucapnya mendadak namun dengan nada berbisik

Karena Kak Ulfa menunduk tiba-tiba, aku yang ada dibelakangnyapun tidak sengaja menabrak 'bagian belakang'nya

Dhug!

"Dzofi.. kau.." ucapnya marah namun masih dengan nada berbisik

"ma.. maaf kak gak sengaja, lagian Kakak bilangnya mendadak sih, aku kan lagi melihat sekitar"

"makanya lebih fokus kedepan"

"bagaimana mau fokus kedepan yang ada salah foku…"

Bhug..

"Ughh.. aduh"

belum selesai aku mengucapkan kalimatku, depakkan gagang Shotgun langsung mendarat tepat diperutku

"su.. sudah, jangan diteruskan ucapan mu itu" ucap Kak Ulfa sedikit terbata-bata sambil menodongkan moncong Shotgunnya

"kak.. tenanglah, kita kan satu tim, kalo kakak narik tuh pelatuk yang ada aku bisa koma seharian, pliss" ucapku memberi alasan logis sekaligus berharap ampunan dari dewi perang ini

"baiklah, jangan kau ulangi tingkahmu itu, cepat jalan!"

Kamipun melanjutkan perjalanan, nampaknya tim satu sampai sejauh ini masih belum menemukan kami atau mereka sudah menunggu kami disuatu tempat.

"stop.. sutt"

Eiitt, jangan sampe keulang tabrakan tadi, aku langsung mengerem mendadak

Bragg..

Akibat aku berhenti mendadak Sabilapun menabrakku dan terjatuh,

"aww"

"Sab, kau gak papa?"

Ku bungkukkan badanku sekaligus mengulurkan tangan untuk menolong Sabila yang terjatuh, namun…

"hei Dzofi! apa yang sedang kau lakukan? cepat kembali keposisi semula"

Dhag!..

Kak Ulfa langsung menendangku sehingga aku terdorong kedepan

"Waa.." akupun terjatuh sambil memejamkan mataku.

gawat! Aku bisa menimpa badan Sabila, reflex, langsung kugunakan kedua tangan sebagai penopang badanku. Huft~ sepertinya aku berhasil, kubuka perlahan kedua mataku, nampak mukaku dan muka Sabila berhadapan cukup dekat.

Dengan 'awkward posision' seperti ini perlahan muka kami memerah..

"umm.. untunglah~ maaf ya Sab, aku gak sengaja, hehe.." cobaku memberi alasan, namun dengan posisi yang masih belum berubah,

"…"

Kulihat mukanya makin memerah, bahkan kedua matanya mulai menampung air mata seperti hendak menangis.

"ehh… Sab, kau gak papa kan? Ada apa Sab?"

Gelagakku mulai panik melihat Sabila ingin menangis, namun tiba-tiba perasaanku mulai gak enak

Eh, entar dulu deh, sepertinya posisiku benar-benar 'sedikit' salah,dengan masih diposisi yang belum berubah, aku mencoba merasakan kedua tanganku yang kugunakan sebagai penopang badan. Tangan kanan sepertinya gak ada yang salah, rasanya dingin, keras, ini pasti lantai.

Glek..

Tangan kiri kok beda ya, gak sedingin yang dirasain tangan kanan, malah agak anget, trus teksturnya..

Nyutt.. Nyutt..

Oh goddamit..

"Kyaa…"

Plakk!

[Health Point : 97%]

Pipi kirikupun mendapat dampratan dari Sabila dan meninggalkan bekas merah yang menyala

"Heii.. ada apaan nih dibelakang ribut-ribut…" kak Ulfapun mulai menghampirikami

"Ehh.. gak ada.. eng.. itu.. nganu.. tadi.. kedorong.. jatoh.. gak sengaja.."

Tanpa mempedulikan alasan gagap yang keluar dari mulutku, Kak Ulfapun menoleh kearah Sabila, dilihatnya Sabila dalam posisi duduk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ingin menangis sambil kedua tangannya berupaya menutupi dadanya,

"Sab.. Sabila, kau baik-baik saja?"

"… Hiks…"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Sabila, namun dengan posisi Sabila, sepertinya Kak Ulfa langsung mengerti, dan kini badannya berpaling padaku, perlahan dia berjalan menghampiriku

"Apa yang telah kau perbuat Hah?!"

"A.. Aku gak melakukan apa apa Kak.."

"Jangan Bohong! Kau menodainya kan"

"Menodai? Sumpah Kak itu gak sengaja, itu Cuma gerak refleks"

"Ohh.. gerak reflex ya?" Gletek… Gletekk.. suara pergerakan sendi mulai terdengar dari kedua tangannya seraya langkahnya terus mendekat

"Ehh.. bukan itu maksud ku, itu semula kan salah Kakak"

"Ohh salah Kakak ya?"

"seandainya tadi kakak gak nendangkan gak bakal kejadi…"

Dszuing…

Tembakan meleset yang mengarah kearah kami, menghentikan langkah Kak Ulfa tiba-tiba, fiuh~ selamat selamat, sungguh entah siapa dirimu kau adalah malaikatku saat ini, ucapku penuh syukur yang bisa terbebas dari siksa dewi perang itu..

"Cepat kembali keposisi kalian semula, siapkan senjata dan kemampuan terbaik kalian, kini musuh sudah mengetahui posisi kita" ucap Kak Ulfa memberi komando, tak berapa lama terdengar suara rentetan peluru yang keluar dari moncong pistolnya menembaki tembok tempat kami berlindung

Dat dat dat dat dat dat dat dat dat….

"Dzofi, cepat tembak kearah mereka dengan QBZ-95 mu, buat mereka menghentikan serangannya"

"Roger!"

Duar duar duar duar duar duar…

"Sabila, langsung bidik mereka dengan scope mu, tembak mereka bila kau melihatnya"

"Baik Kak"

Baku tembakpun terus berlangsung

Duar duar duar duar…

Dat dat dat dat dad…

"Target terlihat Kak, nampaknya dari tadi yang melakukan serangan adalah Alecto, namun aku belum bisa menembaknya"

"Bagus, terus awasi dia sampai kau punya kesempatan untuk menembaknya"

Duar duar duar.. dat dat dat dat…

"Aghh.."

"Dzofi! kau tidak apa apa?"

Ngiiing.. suara dengungan terus memenuhi kepalaku, namun kucoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kak Ulfa agar dia tidak panik

"Auu, ya kak, baik-baik saja Kak" nampaknya tembakan Alecto berhasil mengenai telinga dan bahu

kiri ku

"Sial! Awas kau! Sabila, aku akan berusaha menghancurkan tembok tempat mereka bersembunyi, kau siap-siap ya"

Kak Ulfa pun memajukan langkahnya dan mengokang Shotgunnya lalu menembak tembok tempat Alecto bersembunyi

Ceklek.. Druar.. Ceklek Druar… Ceklek Druar..

Brukkk.. tembok itupun runtuh

"Aha.. disitu kau rupanya"

Sepertinya Kak Ulfa berhasil menemukan Alecto,

Druar…

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kak Ulfa

"Sabila, tembai dia! Dia berusaha melarikan diri!"

. . .

Jeduar...

Bidikkan Sabila tepat mengenai Alecto, kemudian terdengar suara operator

"[Health Point Alecto 0%, Alecto keluar]"

Ckck… Alecto yang malang, biar bagaimanapun dia adalah 'malaikat' yang tadi menyelamatkan ku dari penghakiman Kak Ulfa, semoga kebaikan menyertaimu… Aamiin…

Belum kami merayakan keberhasilan kami setelah menumbangkan satu lawan, saat kulihat Kak Ulfa, ternyata dia tengah berduel dengan seseorang yang menggunakan panah,

Wush.. wush.. wus..

Zlebb.. Zlebb..

Nampaknya orang itu berhasil melukai Kak Ulfa dengan panahnya. Lake? Mungkinkah dia Lake?

Kak Ulfa tidak hanya tinggal diam, ia langsung membalas serangannya

Ceklek.. Druar.. Ceklek.. Druar..

Dari serangan yang dia keluarkan, nampaknya orang itu berhasil menghindarinya. EHH! Ada yang salah dengan perkiraan ku, rambut orang itu, rambutnya berwarna coklat bukan berwarna kelabu, itu pasti Elka, dia menukar senjatanya agar kami yang mengawasi dari jauh mengira dia adalah Lake, jadi Lake pasti berada…

Sabilaaa.. awas!

Dar dar dar…

"Ughh.." "Sabila, Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

…

"Dzofi.. kenapa kau melakukan ini? Jangan gunakan tubuhmu untuk selalu melindungiku Dzofi"

"Ugg.. gak mengapa Sab, akukan laki.. laki"

Huh.. dampak dari serangan langsung Lake berasa banget, dada, perut dan paha berasa ketembak beneran, walaupun ini semi real simulator duel, tapi disini badan gue keluar darah layaknya bener-bener ketembak

Uhukk..

Cihh.. bahkan sampe batuk darah

[Health Point : 27%]

Ceklek..

"Serangan bagus Lake, menukar senjata, gak kepikiran sama gue, gue juga gak tau kalo lu bisa pake pistol atau itu sekedar dipaksakan agar kalian bisa mengecoh kami" ucapku padanya yang sedang berlindung dibalik tembok

Duar duar duar…

"Keluar Lake! Jangan beraninya sama perempuan"

Ting!

Health Point menujukkan angka 26%, ckck.. bahkan gue jalan aja HP juga ikut berkurang dalam kondisi begini, bener-bener hampir skak mat..

Dar.. dar.. dar..

Bagus, Lake kini sudah keluar, akupun langsung berlari maju kedepan sambil menembakkan peluru kearahnya seraya menghindar dari serangannya

Duar duar duar..

Dar dar dar..

Heh.. seperti yang kuduga, ia tak begitu mahir dengan senjata api, aku dapat menghindari semua serangannya

Duskk..

Aghh.. satu tembakan mengenai tanganku, tidak bisa dibiarkan..

Duar duar duar… betss..

Bagus seranganku mengenai kakinya

Duar.. ceklek.. cek.. cek..

Sial pelurunya habis, oh sial dia kini menembak kearahku

Dar.. dar.. dar..

Kalau begini rencanaku bisa gagal, kulemparkan QBZ-95 ku padanya agar bisa berlari lebih cepat

Bletakk.. nampaknya sambitanku mengenai kepalanya

"Auu.. apa-apaan itu? Kau sudah menyerah"

16%... 15%... 14%...

"Matilah dengan tenang Dzofi"

Dar.. bettss…

7%...

Sial! Disisa nyawaku yang terakhir, akupun langsung melompat kearah Lake, langsung ku kunci dia dengan menggunakan tubuhku

"Heii! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"hehe.. ayo kita mati bersama-sama Lake.."

"Heh.. kau pasti bercanda! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!"

Dia terus berontak, 6%.. 5%..

"Sabila cepat tembak!..."

"Tapi Dzofi, aku gak bisa, nanti kau…"

"TEMBAK SEKARANG!.."

4%...

Jedger…

.

Jedger…

0% . . .

To Be Continued CCK…

* * *

NB : bila cerita ini sudah selesai mungkin saya akan melanjutkannya dengan story dari kakek Baydzofi dan Ulfa Hardji, namun itu masih baru ide.

*QBZ-95 merupakan senjata di Cross Fire, waktu itu saya dapet dari undian kapsul yg belinya pake koin.

Sekali lagi Saya mohon maaf karena sudah melibatkan Lake dalam Chapter ini, namun karena cerita ini dah 6k++ jadi saya sambung di cerita selanjutnya, mohon izinnya u/ minjem Lakenya sampe Chapter kedepan.

"Semut diujung lautan tampak, Gajah diplupuk mata tak tampak"

Maka dari itulah Mohon Review (+) dan (–) dari cerita ini sebagai bahan intropeksi diri, terimakasih ^^


	4. Truly Friend

Maaf buat semua kalo saya updatenya lama, soalnya leptop saya eror gegara system32 gak sengaja ke delet :P

Saya sempet putus asa tadinya, mengingat semua data mentah sama chapter episode jauh ada disana, namun setelah diperbaiki, Alhamdulillah data gak ada yang ilang :3

Jadi dicapter ini saya persembahkan buat :

Bang Rijal, yang sudah mau benerin leptop dengan Cuma Cuma (T.T)

Buat Senior Mie, Ahlinujum dan RhietaV, yang mana saat gue mengingat kalian gue jadi gak putus asa, karena gue yakin kalian akan selalu ada disini (fanfiction)

Dan para pembaca RF Fanfic lainnya

Sorry kalo mbuat kalian kecewa sebelumnya

happy reading

* * *

Truly Friend

"[Tett.. Health Point Baydzofi 0%, Baydzofi Keluar]"

"[Health Point Lake 0%, Lake keluar]"

.

Uughh…. Sepertinya aku sudah berada diluar arena, kini badan ku terlentang diatas kasur putih nan empuk setelah pertarungan hebat tadi, kucoba melihat sekitar, rupanya di ruangan ini hanya ada aku seorang.

Akupun bergegas keluar,

"Ughh.. rupanya dampak tembakan tadi bener-bener masih berasa" rasa nyeri didada, kaki dan area yang tertembak belum hilang juga, namun aku tetap memaksakan diri untuk bisa bertemu dengan yang lainnya, masa bodoh dengan nyeri-nyeri 'lucu' ini.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Tak begitu jauh aku berjalan dari ranjang tadi, sudah bisa kulihat dua sosok laki-laki sedang asik ngobrol, salah satu dari merekapun memanggil namaku.

"Hei Dzofi, cepat sini"

"Oh ya, tunggu sebentar"

Tap.. tap.. tap..

"Ada apa Al?"

"Wah tadi serangan lu hebat banget, gue sampai kualahan ngadepinnya"

"Ya, tapi lu masih bisa melukai gue lebih dulu, hampir aja Head Shot, mumpung Cuma kena telinga sama bahu hehehe, lah itu ngapa pake bawa-bawa kompres?"

"Ini buat kepala, tadi waktu gue ngumpet di tembok dan pas tembok runtuh tiba-tiba Kak Ulfa dateng dan langsung nembak kaki gue, dengan terpincang-pincang gue kabur dan DORR, gue di Last Hit sama Sabila kena kepala, pusingnya masih berasa coy"

"Oh begitu, Oh iya, gue makasih banget ye sama lu, kalo gak ada lu gue mungkin udah mati duluan sama Kak Ulfa"

"Emang kenapa?"

"Dah ah, aib itu hahaha" "Eh, dah berapa lama tadi gue tiduran disitu?"

"Yah, sekitar lima menit doang, cepet kok, gue aja Cuma tiga menitan dah bangun" jawab Lake

"Tapi tadi suer deh, taktik lu bagus banget Dzofi, gue gak kepikiran lu bakal ngelakuin itu" ucap Lake memujiku, haha nampaknya rencana Tumbalisme ku berhasil dan membuat mereka terkesan.

"Teknik kalian juga bagus, gue pikir lu ngadepin Kak Ulfa dan si Elka yang nyamperin kita. Kalo itu bener dilakukan peluang kalian menang kecil, soalnya sehebatnya Elka kalo kalah jumlah kemungkinan menang tipis dan kalo Lake yang ngadepin Kak Ulfa udah bisa ditebak. Namun kalau sebaliknya, walau Lake tetap bisa dikatakan kalah menghadapi dua orang, namun pertarungan antar Kak Ulfa dan Elka bisa dibilang sengit, begitu menurut perkiraaan gue"

"Yap, lu bener, makanya itu kita nuker senjata tadi, biar kalian terkecoh sedikit"

"Terus gimana Kak Ulfa sama Elka? Mereka dimana?"

"Tuh" ucap Lake sambil menunjuk dua orang yang sedang bersembunyi di tembok mereka masing-masing yang letaknya agak berjauhan dilayar monitor.

"Ahh.. dimana Sabila? Oh itu dia" dia sedang berjalan kearah Kak Ulfa yang jaraknya lumayan jauh.

.

Pertarungan antara Kak Ulfa dan Elka-pun kembali dimulai, masing-masing dari mereka setelah mengisi amunisi kembali meluncurkan serangannya, diawali dari Kak Ulfa,

Druar.. ceklek.. druar.. ceklek.. druar

Tembakan dari senjata Shotgun-nya yang bersifat area bisa dihindari oleh Elka, Elka-pun membalas serangannya..

Whuss.. whuss.. whuss..

Lagi-lagi lawannya ; Kak Ulfa, dapat menghindari serangannya juga.

.

"Yah.. kalo begini sampe kiamat juga gak ada yang kalah" keluhku melihat mereka begitu lihai dalam pertempuran

"Enggak kok, tadi si Elka dah kena serangannya Kak Ulfa, dan dampaknya cukup besar juga. Dan sebelumnya kan Kak Ulfa dah kena serangannya Elka lebih dulu" jelas Lake

Serangan terus berlanjut, dari jarak yang semula jauh perlahan agak mendekat,

Ceklek.. Druar.. ceklek Druar.. ceklek druar..

Ditengah kami sedang konsen menyaksikan pertempuran, tiba-tiba saja Alecto mengucapkan perkataan dari sisi yang 'berbeda'

"Ehh.. liat deh, Kak Ulfa keliatan sexy ya"

Brushhh…

"Njiirr.. ape maksud lu coeg?" Tanyaku kaget dan sedikit sewot

"Liat aja, dia make shotgun gitu ngokang ngokang terus, seakan jago…"

"Jago..?" ucapku masih bingung

Lalu Alecto menjawab dengan gerakan tangan, tangannya dibuat seakan menggenggam sesuatu, lalu tangannyapun digerakkan naik turun..

Bruusshhh…

_I.. itu mustahill, itu mah pikirannya aja yang… _

Ucapku mengelak dalam hati dan aku pun melihat kearah Kak Ulfa…

Ceklek.. Druarr.. Ceklekk… Druarr

dan otomatis aku pun mem-visualisasi-kan bahasa isyarat Alecto

_Wasuu… buang, buang, buang…_

*Toeng!~

"Dasar otak mesum, Kakak gue mana kepikiran sampe sono, lu aje yang piktor ; pikiran kotor" ucap ku sambil nempeleng kepalanya.

"Hehe.. kan tiap orang punya penafsiran beda beda bro, santai"

"Ya gak kesono juga kali mikirnya, itu sih lu-nya aje"

Ditengah seru-serunya kami menyaksikan pertempuran, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sepertinya berasal dari operator

"[PERHATIAN, pertarungan akan dihentikan sementara selama 3 menit, kami para juri telah berkumpul untuk membahas pristiwa yang terjadi di arena sebelumnya, para peserta yang berada didalam arena dilarang saling menembak selama 3 menit kedepan. diharapkan yang bersangkutan untuk mendatangi ruang operator]"

"Yang bersangkutan? Kira-kira siapa ya?" ucap ku penasaran penuh kepolosan, lalu tiba-tiba terdengar balasan

"[Hei.. Baydzofi Hardji! Sini, Silahkan ke ruang dewan juri sekarang. Oh ya, selama waktu penundaan, Sabila yang sedang dalam arena akan berada dalam status Freeze dan akan terus berlanjut hingga para juri beserta yang bersangkutan dapat menyelesaikan masalah pada peristiwa sebelumnya, jadi lewat dari 3 menit, Sabila sudah tidak kebal pada serangan dan ia tetap dalam status Freeze. Jadi cepatlah! Terimakasih…-]"

_Set dah, sensitive amat OP-nya. _Gerutuku dalam hati,

namun tiba-tiba saat aku melihat kearah Sabila di arena, betapa terkejutnya aku, ada beberapa benda panjang berwarna biru muncul dari arah tanah tempat dia berdiri, benda itu menjulur ketubuhnya, merayap diatas badannya dengan cepat dan langsung mengikat pergerakan Sabila, ada beberapa yang belilit betis dan kakinya, melilit tangannya, sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak.

_Mu.. mungkinkah ini yang dinamakan status Freeze? Siall! Gue harus pertindak cepat! Gue gak bisa liat Sabila dengan posisi seperti itu._

akupun berlari secepatnya kearah ruang Operator

Drap drap drap..

Letak ruang dewan juri bisa dibilang agak lumayan dari tempatku menyaksikan mereka yang masih di dalem arena, sesampainya di sana, aku langsung membuka pintu…

SRAKK…

*Hah..Hah..Hah…

"ADA YANG BISA SAYA BANTU?" ucap ku demikian kerasnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dihadapan para orang-orang yang lebih tua dari ku, sontak mereka semua kaget dan keheranan liat tingkah ku yang baru dateng

…

"Silahkan duduk"

"Jadi begini tuan Hardji, mengenai apa yang kau lakukan di arena, kami rasa kami tidak bisa membenarkan kelakuan mu itu, mengorbankan diri mu dengan menyuruh rekanmu menembak rekan satu tim, kami fikir ini menyalahi aturan" ucap orang tua berkumis putih yang duduk ditengah antara orang tua lainnya

"Tapi saya tidak keberatan atas itu…"

"Tidak keberatan?! Jangan kamu fikir ini hanya 'permainan' maka kau melakukan hal seenaknya Tuan Hardji, ini adalah Semi Real Simulator Duel! Data dari pertarungan para peserta akan diproses dan dievaluasi dan akan dijadikan metode pertarungan prajurit di Planet Novus kedepannya, sebab itulah kami berada disini" dengan nada tinggi orang tua itu mengucapkannya, lalu ia-pun melanjutkan

"Konsekuensi dari tindakanmu adalah, kau dan rekanmu yang melakukan penembakan padamu akan didiskuelifikasi, dan kalian ; Tuan Hardji dan Nyonya Rosseblood, akan masuk dalam daftar 'prajurit yang perlu ditinjau kembali' dan kalian akan diperlakukan 'special' setibanya di Planet Novus nanti"

"Daftar prajurit yang perlu ditinjau kembali? Apa maksud Anda Pak?"

"Oh.. cerobohnya aku, maaf telah menggunakan istilah yang rumit, mungkin kau bisa mengerti bila aku mengucapkannya dengan Black List"

"Be... Black List?!"

_Ughh.. siall, kalau memang seandainya gue malakukan sesuatu yang salah, seharusnya cukup gue yang dapet batunya, Sabila sama sekali gak bersalah, dia gak boleh masuk Black List gara-gara gue._

"Tu.. tunggu dulu, Sabila sama sekali gak bersalah, dia melakukan itu karena perintahku yang memaksanya, kau gak bisa memasukkan dia dalam daftar Black List"

"Sayang sekali Tuan Hardji, namun keputusan kami su…"

SRAKK..

Ditengah-tengah perdebatanku dengan para dewan juri, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dengan keras

"TUNGGU… kau tak bisa melakukan seenaknya!"

"Siapa kau? Lancang sekali masuk tanpa izin ke dalam ruangan ini?" ucap juri yang lainnya

"Lake? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap ku heran campur terkejut mengetahui dia masuk secara tiba-tiba

"Saya adalah peserta yang menjadi korban dari taktiknya, jadi secara teknis saya adalah orang yang bersangkutan yang dapat hadir dalam ruangan ini, dan anda tidak bisa mengambil sumber informasi dari satu pihak"

"Beraninya kau!.." ucap pria berambut coklat itu geram,

"Rolf, hentikan, biarkan dia bicara. Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan rekanku Tuan…?" ucap orang tua berkumis putih itu menenangkan suasana dan menanyakan nama keluarga Lake sebagai panggilan

"Gr… um.. Lake! Panggil aku Lake saja"

"Ohh.. Baiklah Lake, jadi kesaksian apa yang bisa kau berikan?"

"Jadi apa yang Baydzofi ucapkan ini benar apa adanya, dialah yang memerintahkan Sabila untuk menembak dirinya supaya bisa mengalahkan ku. dan menurutku, Dzofi dan Sabila sama sekali tidak perlu dihukum apalagi sampai dimasukkan dalam daftar Black List, karena taktinya begitu cemerlang dan brilliant, taktik yang tidak akan terpikirkan oleh prajurit yang berada dalam medan pertempuran. Kurasa dia pantas mendapatkan yang sebaliknya, yaitu apresiasi bukan hukuman" ucap Lake dengan penuh yakin dalam menyampaikan pembelaannya.

"Hemm.." ucap pria tua itu seperti memikirkan sesuatu,

Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia mengangkatkan kedua jarinya yang dirapatkan dan menggerakannya, yang sepertinya mengisyaratkan agar ia ditinggal sendirian. benar saja, Kedua rekannya pun mengangguk dan berkata "Baiklah ketua", merekapun pergi.

…

Suasana sempat hening selama beberapa saat sampai orang tua berkumis putih itu berbicara pada kami

"Kau tahu mengapa kami para dewan juri begitu kritis dalam menilai tiap hasil latihan para perajurit disini?"

"karena hasil pertarungan para peserta akan diproses dan dievaluasi dan akan dijadikan metode pertarungan prajurit di Planet Novus kedepannya" jawab ku menggunakan penjelasannya tadi

"selain itu, karena dewan juri, khususnya saya tidak bisa membiarkan prajurit prajurit muda berlatih menggunakan metode yang dapat membahayakan jiwa mereka, terlebih bila itu dilakukan secara terpaksa" ucapnya dengan nada berbeda, bila tadi saat berbicara dengan gue secara tegas namun kini ia berbicara dengan lebih tenang seakan ada sesuatu yang berat untuk disampaikan

"Memangnya kenapa bila metode yang Dzofi buat diimplementasikan dalam metode pertempuran?" Tanya Lake. lalu pria tua itu menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit naik

"Apa kau tidak tahu? bila pemerintah menetapkan metode Keras ini, dikhawatirkan akan muncul pemberontakan seperti yang lalu"

"Pemberontakan? Apakah pemberontakan juga ada kaitannya dengan metode peperangan?"

"Ya, selain pemerintaan yang korup, tekanan yang berlebihan pada prajurit juga dapat menimbulkan potensi pemberontakan, bahkan jika pemerintahan korup perlu waktu yang agak lama untuk terbongkar sebelum terjadinya pemberontakan, metode keras yang menekan prajurit jauh lebih cepat dan lebih berbahaya, karena baik prajurit yang senior maupun para kadet merasakan tekanan yang sama kerasnya sehingga jauh menimbulkan kekuatan massa yang lebih besar.

Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Pada waktu sebelum revolusi, tentara Bellato adalah pasukan bayaran, suatu waktu timbul kebijakan yang memaksa mereka untuk berpihak pada bangsa Accretia dan Cora sekaligus, mau tak mau saat dimedan perang mereka harus saling menghabisi sesama bangsa yang berada dipihak lawan mereka demi menyelesaikan misi, inilah salah satu alasan kuat timbulnya pemberontakan selain dari pemerintahan yang korup pada masanya.

Maka dari itulah, orang-orang yang mempunyai potensi menimbulkan pemberontakan akan kami masukkan dalam black list "

Sejenak aku teringat kalau aku dan Sabila akan masuk black list, tampaknya kesaksian yang diberikan Lake gak menggeser nasibku dan Sabila menjadi lebih baik. akupun memalingkan mukaku ke Lake,

Sambil tersenyum, ku tepuk pundak kanannya dan berkata "Makasih Lake, setidaknya lu dah ncoba, toh Gue juga bakal masuk Black list"

Nampaknya perkataanku gak digubris sama dia, nampak dengan kepala yg tertunduk, raut mukanya masih kesal, tak ku sangka, baru hitungan jam kita bertemu tapi entah mengapa sangat sulit bagi Lake untuk melihat ku dalam kesusahan seorang diri, seakan aku sudah dikenalnya sebagai teman sejak lama. aku salut baget sama sikapnya ini.

Orang tua itu kembali berbicara pada ku dan Lake

"Apa kalian tahu? Setibanya kalian di Planet Novus, kalian akan dihidangkan peperangan, jangan harap bangsa lain akan membiarkan orang yang kalian sayangi hidup saat mereka mampu membunuhnya, meskipun kalian memohon dan bersujud untuk menukarkan nyawamu demi orang yang kau kasihi!...

kehilangan mereka ditangan bangsa lain sudah cukup menyakitkan, apalagi bila kau harus mengakhiri hidup orang yang kau cintai dengan tanganmu sendiri!"

…

Setelah ucapan itu, suasana kembali hening, tampak ucapan yang orang tua itu katakan adalah sesuatu yang berat, sesuatu yang mestinya tidak diucapkan pada kami yang belum resmi menjadi prajurit novus, matanyapun nampak berkaca-kaca saat mengucapkannya.

"Maafkan perkataanku tadi, namun bila cara bertarungmu dewan juri konfirmasi dan dikirimkan ke pihak Royal Blood dan Archon yang sekarang menjabat untuk dijadikan sebagai bahan metode berperang prajurit Bellato, maka bayangkan, banyak dari mereka yang sekarang sudah tertekan dengan adanya perang ini, masih harus ditambah lagi prosedur untuk membunuh temannya demi kemenangan. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat prajurit di Planet Novus bertahan sampai saat ini adalah kebersamaan! Dimana kehangatan, serasa dirumah dan cinta hanya kalian dapatkan saat kalian bersama dengan mereka yang kalian sayangi nak."

Akupun melamun sejenak..

Entah merasa diberi ceramah atau nasihat, namun kata-kata yang ia ucapkan adalah benar, mungkin aku bisa saja melakukan teknik tumbalisme, tapi gimana dengan mereka? Mereka yang mempunyai seseorang yang dicintai, mereka yang mempunyai orang-orang yang menunggu kembalinya mereka dari Planet Novus?...

Sepatah pertanyaanpun membuyarkan lamunanku..

"Sekarang ku Tanya, apakah kau benar-benar siap mengorbankan dirimu demi teman-temanmu dengan cara yang telah kau lakukan di arena setibanya di Planet Novus?"

Aku pikirkan kembali, niat awalku melakukan itu adalah untuk menolong Sabila, menolong orang-orang yang berharga bagiku. Akupun membulatkan tekad! mereka yang berharga harus ku lindungi meskipun dengan nyawaku sebagai taruhannya. Aku tak keberatan bila teknik tumbalisme hanya aku seorang yang melakukannya.

"Oke, saya siap melakukannya! Sesuatu yang berharga membutuhkan pengorbanan, dan saya akan mengorbankan apapun demi orang-orang yang berharga! Meskipun nyawa sebagai jaminannya"

Gak butuh waktu lama, seakan tau jawabanku, orang tua itu langsung membalas,

"Tapi bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang kau tinggalkan? Bukankah untuk melakukan teknik mu itu kau tidak bisa melakukannya seorang sendiri?

Mungkin kau bisa mati dengan tenang saat temanmu menembakmu. namun mereka tidak akan bisa melanjutkan sisa hidup mereka dengan tenang sambil membawa rasa penyesalan dan bersalah seperti itu nak. mungkin kau lupa, bahwa dalam dongeng selalu dikatakan -mereka hidup bahagia bersama selamanya- itulah yang orangtua kita sampaikan tiap malam untuk keesokan harinya kita meraih hidup bahagia bersama, bukan sendiri"

Jleb!

Tanpa ku sadari aku sudah menjadi seorang yang teramat egois, niat awal ingin berkorban demi melindungi teman-teman namun secara tidak langsung aku justru mendorong mereka untuk menjalani sisa hidup dengan rasa bersalah yang menyedihkan,yang mana mereka tak akan bisa memaafkan diri mereka sendiri untuk selamanya.

…

Kembali, suasana menjadi hening, kulihat orang tua berkumis putih itu melihat kearah yang sepertinya bingkai foto yang berada di atas mejanya. Tanpa bermaksud mengganggu, aku mencoba memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti kami bertiga di ruangan ini.

"Jadi bagaimana pak? Apakah saya akan tetap masuk dalam daftar Black list"

"…"

"Misalkan kesaksian dari Lake tidak membuahkan hasil apapun saya mohon teramat sangat Sabila tidak dikaitkan dalam persoalan ini, jadikan masalah ini 100% murni kesalahan saya pak"

"…"

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya, sepertinya memang nasib tidak akan berubah walau bergeser satu sentipun.

"Baiklah" akupun berdiri dari kursi yang ku duduki

"Ayo Lake, sepertinya urusan kita cukup sampai disini"

Aku berjalan kearah pintu keluar diikuti oleh Lake, namun ditengah kami berjalan, orang tua berkumis putih yang masih belum kutahu namanya itu berbicara

"Entah mengapa dia sama sepertimu"

Sontak aku dan Lake menghentikan langkah masing-masing, saat ku lihat dia, rupanya dia berbicara tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari apa yang sedang ia genggam,

"Tekad yang sama, mungkin ia memiliki tujuan yang sama, namun apakah dia akan menempuh jalan yang sama seperti mu?"

"Umm.. kek, apa anda baik-baik aja?"

Ucap ku menanyakan keadaannya memastikan dia tidak.. kau taukan? Bicara sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak gila, hanya saja tingkah dan tekadmu sama seperti seorang yang aku kenal"

_Ohh syukurlah_, jawab ku lega dalam hati

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, pertanyaannya adalah ; bagaimana cara agar perang ini berakhir?"

Hemm.. pertanyaan yang sulit mengingat perang yang terjadi di Planet Novus sudah berlangsung lama oleh ketiga bangsa yang tinggal diatasnya, namun entah mengapa ada jawaban yang melintas begitu saja dikepala ku saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, yah daripada repot-repot, aku sampaikan saja apa yang pertama kali muncul,

"Bersatu"

"Hemm.. -Bersatu- ya… baiklah, kau boleh menjawab bagaimana caranya bersatu saat kau benar-benar mengetahuinya, sekarang kalian boleh pergi" ucapnya sambil tetap melihat bingkai foto yang ia pegang.

Kamipun melanjutkan langkah kami keluar dari ruangan juri itu.

.

.

*Ruang Dewan Juri*

_Benar-benar jawaban mu, bila orang lain berfikir mungkin mereka akan menjawab -harus menjadi yang terkuat- atau semacamnya, namun jawabannya sama sepertimu, kuharap ia dapat menempuh jalan yang lebih baik_

Cklek..

"Ketua Zappeto, jadi bagaimana penilaian pertarungan yang sedang berlangsung" ucap pria berambut coklat

"Batalkan, batalkan pertarungan mereka"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan penilaian yang harus diinput?"

"Tidak usah, seperti penilaian ku sebelumnya, data dari pertarungan itu tidak valid, tidak realistis, maka tidak layak dimasukkan untuk diproses sebagai metode berperang"

"Baiklah, lalu bagaimana dengan anak yang bernama Baydzofi Hardji dan Sabila Rosseblood? Apakah mereka jadi dimasukkan dalam Black List?"

"Setelah ku introgasi tadi, rupanya dia melakukan dengan tidak sengaja, dia hanya berfikir kalau ini hanya permainan biasa, jadi apa yang dia lakukan adalah kecerobohan semata, dan teman yang menembak dirinya juga perempuan yang lugu, hanya menuruti apa yang ia perintahkan. Lagi pula aku mengenal anak laki-laki ceroboh itu, ia adalah cucu temanku"

"Baiklah Ketua, pertarungan selanjutnya akan dimulai satu jam lagi, saya undur diri"

"baiklah"

_Amdec, Yosuro sebenarnya apa yang telah kalian rencanakan? Kalian selalu satu langkah didepanku, Kuharap suatu saat anak itu dapat memberiku jawaban_

Ucap pria tua itu dalam hati sambil melihat foto dalam bingkai yang terpapang dimeja kerjanya

.

.

*Koridor*

HATCHU…

Tiba-tiba saja aku bersin, sepertinya kondisi badanku agak kurang baik

"Dzofi, maaf ya, Gue gak bisa nolong lu"

"Gak papa kok, toh lagi pula gue kalo gak ditolong juga tetep masuk Black List, malah gue seneng, padahal kita baru ketemu tapi lu rela mbantuin gue yang sedang dapet masalah sendirian, gue suka sikap lo"

Tiba-tiba Lake langsung jaga jarak

"Ehh! Nyuk, gue bilang suka sikap lo, bukan suka sama lo,emang gue maho" ucap ku sambil narik kerah lehernya

"EKKH! Lepasin, hah.. hah.., iya iya, gue salah denger berarti, maap maap"

"Tapi kenapa lu begitu cepet banget akrab sama orang yang baru dikenal? Bisa bisa dengan sikap yang Hyper Akrab lu itu, lu mungkin aja bisa akrab sama bangsa kaleng dan penyihir jangkung hahaha"

"Eh, masa sih gue Hyper Akrab, gue biasa aja tuh"

"Yah, mungkin aura lu atau fikiran bawah sadar lu kali yang mendorong orang atau diri lu biar cepet akrab dengan yang laen"

"Umm.. mungkin satu-satunya alasan, karena biasanya orang yang kenal gue langsung jauhin gue karena 'sesuatu hal' yang secara 'langsung gak langsung' berhubungan dengan gue, yang Cuma ngertiin gue ya Elka sama Alecto, makanya gue anggep mereka adalah orang-orang yang berharga"

"… yah, apapun alasan yang orang berikan ke elu untuk ngejauhin elu, gue rasa yang ada dihadapan gue sekarang ini adalah Lake yang gue kenal, gue gak peduli masa lalu lu, yang gue tau elu adalah orang yang baik, siap melindungi orang yang baru lu kenal ini dan agak budeg hehehe.., jadi masa lalu hanyalah milik mereka yang tidak memiliki masa depan, sedangkan kita adalah diri kita sendiri yang akan memiliki masa depan"

"Sepp.. gue setuju sama lo Dzofi, mungkin dari itulah gue bersukur banget kalo ketemu orang dan orang itu gak membenci gue, makanya gue gak mau ngesia-siain mereka, akan gue lakukan mereka layaknya Elka ama Alecto"

"Seribu teman terlalu sedikit, satu musuh terlalu banyak, itu mungkin semboyan yang pas buat lu Lake" hehe kata-kata bijak itu aku ambil dari pemimpin pasukan elit di Planet Bellato yang aku kagumi

.

Kamipun sampai di tempat sebelumya, saat ku lihat, tampaknya pertarungan sudah selesai, disana Cuma ada Alecto yang sedang duduk duduk gak jelas sambil gerak-gerakin kakinya di ruang tunggu

"Ehh.. Al, ngapain lu kaya orang bego disitu?" Tanya Lake

"Anjrit, lama banget loh Kuya! Katanya lu ke kamar mandi" jawab Alecto sewot

"Ohh.. jadi lu kesepian? Ciee ciee kesepian nih ye~.."

Hihihi.. aku hanya bisa ngikik ngelihat kelakuan mereka berdua

"Daripada lu dikamar mandi lama, wah, jangan-jangan lu C*li lu ya.. dasar Mesumers"

"Kagak coeg! Tadi gue sebenernya nyusul Dzofi ke ruang dewan juri "

Dapet penjelasan dari Lake, Alecto menatap Lake dengan tatapan curiga, lalu tatapan itu mengarah padaku, akupun mengangguk

"Iya bener, tadi Lake mbantu kasih kesaksian di sana"

Setelah aku membenarkan apa yang Lake bilang, Alecto-pun menyudahi mode tatapan curiganya

"Tapi kenapa pake kesaksian segala? Dah kaya kasus berat segala"

Huh… pertanyaannya mengingatkan ku kembali akan kenyataan buruk yang belum berubah

"Dah, lu gak bakal nyampe…" jawab ku males

"Ehh kapan mereka selesai?" Tanya Lake mencoba pembicaraan baru

"Selesainya gak lama sebelum kalian dateng kok, sekitar 5 menitan lah, ini gue duduk disini sambil jagain di depan ruangan mereka"

Lake pun beranjak langsung ingin masuk ruang istirahat

"Lake, nanti aja, biarin mereka istirahat dulu" ucap Alecto sambil menahan pundaknya

"Iya, Alecto bener. Jadi gimana jalannya pertempuran mereka selagi gue sama Lake gak ada?"

"Seperti yang dibilang sama OPnya, status perlawanan akan dibuka setelah 3 menit, dan status kebal Sabila akan ilang dalam status Freezenya, setelah 3 menit berlalu perlawanan kembali dimulai, tembak menembak terjadi, pertarungannya memang lumayan sengit sampai akhirnya Elka yang tadinya berada dibelakang tembok buat berlindung sampai terusir dari posisi aman tersebut.

Tadinya gue berfikir kalo Elka bakal kalah mengingat dampak dari serangan yang dia terima lebih banyak daripada Kak Ulfa, tapi semua berubah ketika Negara api menyerang…"

Plak..

"Yang serius lu coeg, kita ndengerinnya dah kusuk nih"

"Hehe, selow selow, Cuma bercanda gue, tadi sampe mana?"

"Negara api menyerang bro" timpal Lake

"Oh iya, Namun aku yakin, hanya sibotaklah yang dapat menyelamatkan duni…"

Plak.. Plak..

"Seriusanlah, sampe dampak yang diterima Elka lebih banyak daripada Kak Ulfa"

"Oh iya, ternyata maksud si Elka merubah poisinya itu buat nyerang Sabila yang dalam status Freezenya itu, namun Kak Ulfa langsung ngeh maksud si Elka, trus si Elka di kejar kemudian di sleding tackle gitu.

BUAK, mereka jatuh berdua, namun dalam kondisi itu Elka lah yang lebih diuntungkan, dia ambil senjatanya, lalu dia serang ke kaki Kak Ulfa. Setelah itu mereka saling todong menodong dengan Shotgun dan panah mereka masing-masing dalam keadaan sama-sama siap untuk menyerang, tinggal klik aja bro. namun tiba-tiba ada pengumuman kalo pertarungan akan langsung dihentikan, dan merekapun diantar keruang istirahat itu"

"Trus gimana?"

"Ya, akhirnya banyak peserta lain yang nonton tadi sempet kecewa juga"

"Bukan, maksud gue keadaan mereka?"

"Mereka baik-baik aja kok, Cuma butuh istirahat soalnya dah banyak nguras tenaga"

"Kalo Sabila? Gimana kondisinya"

"Tenang bos, tenang, gue bukan dokter, tapi setau gue dia sih gak papa, benda biru yang menurut gue kaya tentakel yang negiket tangan kaki dan tubuhnya itu gak ngelukain dia kok, yah tapi dalam status freezenya tadi diarena dia sama sekali gak sadar, dan sekarang pun masih, tapi kalo fisik paling dampak setelahnya Cuma pegel-pegel doang "

Gak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara perempuan dari dalam ruangan yang memanggil nama Lake

"Lake, Lake"

Lake-pun langsung memasuki ruangan itu, sepertinya Elka sudah sadar, namun saat dia ingin beranjak bangun ia mengalami sedikit kesulitan, namun dengan sigap Lake langsung merangkul Elka supaya gak jatuh.

"Ka, jangan dipaksain, dah duduk dulu" ucap Lake

"Aku gak papa kok, aku bisa bangun. Ughh.."

"Dibilangin jangan, batu sih!"

"Iya, iya, aku duduk dulu deh" ucap Elka dengan nada masih agak kesakitan sambil ngusap-usap rambut kelabu milik Lake.

"Nah begitu dong, jadi pasangan yang romantis, kalo Dzofi sih mana bisa" ucap suara yang gak asing dari belakang kami

Nampaknya gelagak Lake dan Elka jadi sedikit salah tingkah

"Ehh.. Kakak dah bangun, sejak kapan Kak?" tanyaku pada Kak Ulfa

"Baru aja bangun, ndenger suara kalian sih" "Oh iya, Ka caramu bertarung hebat juga" puji Kak Ulfa pada Elka

"Makasih Kak, tapi kalo seandainya pertandingan gak diberhentiin mungkin Kak Ulfa yang bakal menang"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari speaker yang langsung menyita perhatian kami

"[Teng teng teng waktu makan siang akan segera dimulai, diharapkan para peserta segera keruang makan, terimakasih~]"

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat keruang makan" ucap Kak Ulfa

"Bagaimana Ka? Dah agak mendingan belom?" Tanya Lake ke Elka

"Kayanya sih udah mendingan" Lake-pun memrangkul Elka untuk membantunya berjalan

"Trus Kak Ulfa gimana? Mau saya bantu?" sahut Alecto

"Gak! Lu bokingin makanan aja buat Lake sama Elka, sementara Lake nganterin Elka kekamarnya" ucap ku agak ketus, soalnya aku ingat apa yang di-visualisasi-kan oleh pikirannya yang agak piktor pada Kak Ulfa.

"Iya, ide bagus, sebaiknya kau bantu mereka" timpal Kak Ulfa

"Terus si Dzofi gimana? Masa' suruh gendong Kak Ulfa sama Sabila sekaligus?"

"Enggak kok, Dzofi bakal nganterin Sabila sekamarnya"

"Ohh.. begitu, yaudah kita duluan ya Kak"

Mereka pun berjalan keluar, sementara itu aku masih bingung dengan perkataan Kak Ulfa

"Kak, kalo aku nganterin Sabila ke kamarnya, trus Kakak gimana?"

"Dah gak papa, Kakak masih ngantuk, mau ngelanjutin tidur, sebaiknya kamu cepet nganterin Sabila, kasian dia kalo istirahat di sini, lebih nyaman dikamarnya"

Akupun menghampiri Sabila yang masih tertidur, tampak majahnya yang mungil entah kenapa kayanya manis banget, akupun sedikit ragu saat ingin membopong dia dengan kedua tanganku, aku sempatkan untuk berhenti sejenak, tangan ku gak boleh gemeteran kaya gini.

"Awas ya, itu anak orang, jangan mikir yang macem-macem"

"Ih Kakak! Siapa yang mikir macem-macem, aku Cuma mikir kalo aku ngeangkat Kakak pasti berat dibanding ngeangkat Sabila, wkwk"

DHUG!

Kak Ulfa langsung nendang gue dengan posisinya yang masih tiduran.

Akupun menguatkan mental dan tanganku, karena bagaimanapun dia itu cewe dan kalo sampe salah pegang bisa fatal akibatnya, yang gak sengaja aja bisa ketemu neraka gimana yang sekarang jelas-jelas harus nyentuh tubuh dia secara sengaja.

Hup…

Sabila-pun sudah berada dipangkuan tanganku, Gak terlalu berat, namun tetap harus jaga keseimbangan

"Aku berangkat"

.

Sepanjang perjalanan banyak yang ngeliatin kami, sumpah, gak diliatin aja dah grogi apalagi diliatin, namun aku berusaha tetap tenang, aku tak peduli apa yang mereka fikirkan tentang apa yang aku lakukan sekarang, sampe akhirnya pikiranku buyar saat diperempatan koridor, ternyata aku gak tau dimana kamarnya Sabila.

_Ah bodo, mendingan gue bawa aja kekamar gue, lalu nanti saat dia udah sadar dia gue anter kekamarnya, so simple_, pikir ku.

Namun semua tidak sepenuhnya segampang yang ku pikirkan, di sini system pembagian kamar adalah blok untuk laki-laki dan perempuan dipisah, dan pastinya kau sekarang mulai risih bila dalam posisi ku, dimana kau jalan terus menuju kewilayah laki-laki sambil membawa anak perempuan yang sedang dalam kondisi gak sadar, dan dilihatin pula sama orang-orang disekitar

"Ini tidak seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan, ini tidak seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan"

Kata itu yang ku keluarkan dari mulut tiap kali ada seseorang yang melihat ku. Gak peduli mereka soudzon, yang penting niat ku baik dan aku sudah jelasin kemereka keadaannya.

Gak berapa lama, akhirnya kami sampai didepan kamarku, akupun mencoba berkomunikasi dengan makhluk-makhluk di dalam kamar dengan mengetuk menggunakan ujung sepatu

Dhug dhug dhug

"Oii bukain pliss"

Nampaknya gak ada kehidupan didalem sana, dan saat ku coba membuka pintu…

Ceklek ceklek..

Ternyata pintu dikonci, pasti mereka sekarang ini lagi makan siang. akupun berusaha ngambil kunci kamar yang ada dikantong celana, namun tangan ku kepake dua-duanya buat membopong Sabila, jadi aku angkat satu kakiku dimana kunci itu berada, trus ku bungkukkan badan dan tangan ku pun merusaha mengambil kunci itu.

Dalam posisi sekarang, gak sengaja muka ku terlalu deket dengan wajahnya, sempat tercium aroma tubuhnya yang wangi, namun harum tubuhnya tidak menyengat, kewangiannya seperti hanya bisa dirasakan bila seseorang sedekat ini, dan akupun baru menyadari kalau pakaian yang sekarangku kanakkan sudah bercampur dengan aroma Sabila.

Cring.. Trakk

"Ehh, sial! apa gak bisa lebih buruk lagi? Kunci pake jatoh segala"

Akupun melihat keadaaan sekitar, berharap ada seseorang yang bisa membantu ngambilin konci, soalnya tangan ku sudah mulai gemeteran.

Rupanya disana ada Chandra yang baru keluar dari kamarnya

"Ehh Chan, sini"

"Ada apa Kak? Lho, Kak Sabila Kakak apain?"

"Wasuu, sembarangan lu kalo ngomong, cepet bukain pintu pake tuh konci, tangan gue dah pegel nih"

"Oke oke"

Ceklek…

Tanpa berlama-lama, aku langsung masuk kamar tanpa sempat melepas sepatu dan rebahin tubuh Sabila dikasurku secara perlahan, berharap dia gak terganggu.

"Chan, gue mau nyusul Kak Ulfa, lu bisa jagain Sabila gak?"

"Bisa kok Kak, santai aja"

Senang rasanya ada yang mau bantuin, akupun segera bergegas nyusul Kak Ulfa dengan berlari.

Namun ditengah aku berlari, entah mengapa perasaan didalem dada berasa gak wajar lagi, berasa abstrak mengingat Sabila sedang tidur dikamar, dan ditemani lawan jenis yang entah mengapa itu yang membuat ku resah

_gue tau Chandra kok, dia anak yg baik_

coba pikiranku menyangkal perasaan ini,

Dheg..

Lagi-lagi rasa abstrak itu membuat sesuatu rasa yang gak nyaman dadaku, aku merasa fikiranku jadi gak nyaman, mungkin karena sosok lelaki disana bukanlah aku.

_SIALL, gue jadi orang emang terlalu cemas!, terlalu nurut sama perasaan aneh ini_.

Akupun memutuskan puter balik kearah kamar, berlari secepat-cepatnya

Drap drap drap…

Ceklek..

Sesampainya dikamar, aku melihat Chandra yang masih duduk disebelah kanan Sabila, posisi dia memunggungi ku

"Lho, Kak Dzofi dah balik? Gimana Kak Ulfanya Kak?"

"Umm.. begini Chan, gue rasa lebih baik lu makan siang dulu aja sana, dan gue minta tolong, bokingin menu makan siang buat gue, Kak Ulfa sama Sabila ya"

"Ohh.. yaudah deh"

Chandra-pun berjalan keluar kamar.

"Gue tau, gue seharusnya gak perlu khawatir, tapi entah mengapa selalu ada rasa abstrak ini Sab, aneh memang" ucapku berbicara sendiri

"i..ini gak jelas, gak masuk akal, kenapa ngeganggu banget sih! Ta.. tapi begitu diturutin berasa lega.. berasa nyaman dan aman" ucap ku kali ini sambil meremas baju bagian dadaku.

Akupun akhirnya kembali menyusul Kak Ulfa dengan mengunci kamar terlebih dahulu.

Sepanjang koridor aku lalui, sampai akhirnya aku mendengar langkah kaki yang agak terpincang-pincang

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Saat aku datangi sumber suara itu, ternyata itu Kak Ulfa yang sedang berjalan.

"Lho, Kakak kok ada disini? Harusnya Kakak jangan buru-buru"

Ucapku terkejut sambil langsung menghampiri Kak Ulfa dan merangkul dia

"Lagian kamu lama sih, yaudah kakak usaha sendiri aja"

"iya iya, soalnya tadi aku gak tau kamar Sabila dimana, jadi aku muter balik kekamar ku, trus kutaruh dia disana"

"Ehh.. kamu gak malu? Nanti kalo orang-orang mikir yang enggak-enggak gimana?"

"Biarin, lagipula setiap aku diliatin orang aku langsung bilang -ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan- begitu"

"Hahaha, kaya robot dong haha.." ucapnya dengan tawa kecil sambil mencubit pipiku gemes

"Yah mau gimana lagi"

.

Kamipun terus berjalan menyusuri koridor, dan akhirnya sampai diperempatan

"Oh iya Kak, kamar kakak dimana?"

"Kalo dari sini masih jauh, 7 blok lagi"

_Ebused? Kalo tau begini, tadi mah gue gak usah ikut latihan, sekarang juga dah berasa sispek nih badan_

"Kenapa Dzofi? Kamu capek ya?"

"Ehh, enggak kok Kak"

"Yaudah, kalo begitu anterin kakak kekamar mu aja deh"

"Lho, kok kekamar ku Kak?" jawab ku heran

"Soalnya kamu juga belom makan kan? Kasian juga kalo dipaksain"

"uhh. Bener juga sih, tumben kakak perhatian"

Beberapa menit kemudian Kamipun sampai didepan pintu kamarku, saatku buka, rupanya Sabila masih tidur

"Kamu gak ngapa-ngapain dia kan?"

"Dih Kakak! Nuduh sembarangan! Sumpah deh, aku nggak ngelakuin apapun selain baringin dia disitu"

"Heheh.. dasar kaku, aku Cuma bercanda kok" ucap Kak Ulfa sambil berusaha duduk disalah satu kasur yang laiinnya.

*Dzingg…

Tiba-tiba aja kepala ku terasa nyeri

_Ughh.. kenapa nih kepala? Rasanya kaya…_

*Dzuingg..

"Aghh.".

Pandanganku perlahan-lahan menjadi hitam pekat

Bhug!..

"Dzofi.. kamu kenapa? Dz…"

To be continued

CCK

"Truly great friends are hard to find, difficult to leave, and impossible to forget."

― G. Randolf

* * *

catatan : di dunia fiksi ini, khususnya Bellato, untuk memanggil dengan julukan yg formal biasa memanggil nama clan/keluarga yg ditambahi tuan/nyonya sebelumnya atau (jabatan) (nama)


	5. Oh God, Why

Oh God, why…

Perlahan apa yang ku lihat mulai pudar, pudar menjadi cahaya yang lama kelamaan menyilaukan

_Ughh.. tempat apa ini? Putih sekali, hemm..suara apa itu? _

Terdengar olehku suara wanita-wanita ditempat yang menyilaukan ini, namun tak terdengar jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan

_Tu.. tunggu dulu, tempat yang putih, suara wanita-wanita, mu.. mungkinkah ini surga? Jadi gue udah… _

Belum sempat untuk melanjutkan perkataan ku, aku mulai merasa sosok mereka mendekat, perlahan namun pasti

_Eh, kok badan gue kenapa ini? Kok gak bisa digerakin? Eh.. Tolong tolong, mba.. tolong saya mba.._

Dua wanita itu kini jaraknya semakin dekat, yang satu nampak rambutnya seleher, sedangkan yang satunya lagi memiliki rambut yang lebih panjang, namun nampaknya mereka tak menghiraukan perkataanku, bukannya menolong supaya badanku dapat bergerak, malah wajah mereka yang perlahan mendekati wajahku

_Loh.. mba, ehh… kalian mau ngapain? jangan, saya masih perjaka, tolong.. saya gak berani… tolong… Tolong.._

Plak plak plak…

"Kak jangan terlalu keras dong, sakit kan"

"Udah, gak papa, tuh kan, dah mulai kebuka"

Plak Plak Plak..

"Dzofi, bangun.. kamu gak papa kan? Dzofi"

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. Jangan… Lho? Kak Ulfa, Sabila, Dimana ini?" Tanyaku heran dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah karena kejadian yang barusan terjadi terganti dengan pemandangan wajah dua wanita yang ku kenal

"Kamu lagi diruang kesehatan, soalnya setelah kamu nganterin kakak ke kamarmu, kamu langsung jatuh pingsan, mumpung aja gak berapa lama temen sekamarmu dateng, trus kamu mereka bawa kesini deh"

"Oh begitu, syukurlah" _fuih, syukur tadi Cuma mimpi_

"Loh Dzofi, kamu kenapa keringetan gitu?" Tanya Sabila

"Ohh.. umm.. tadi mimpi buruk kok Sab, hehehe"

"Mimpi buruk apa mimpi yang aneh-aneh?" timpal Kak Ulfa

"Mimpi buruk kok, kalo mimpi yang aneh-aneh tuh pasti mimpiin kakak, bwek :P" ucapku sambil menjulurkan lidah

"Huh, dasar kamu ini, yaudah, kakak panggil dokternya dulu. Sab, kamu jaga dia ya"

Kak Ulfa-pun melangkah pergi.

Suasanapun menjadi sunyi setelah kepergian Kak Ulfa dari ruangan ini, salah satu dari kami gak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Akupun melihat keadaan sekitar, rupanya tangan kanan ku sudah terpasang selang infuse, akupun membuka pembicaraan dengan bertanya pada gadis berambut putih itu

"Sab, kira-kira aku sudah berapa lama gak sadar?"

"Sekitar satu hari, tepatnya 26 jam"

"HAH?! 26 jam? Selama itu aku tidur?"

"Iya, kata dokternya ini akibat kondisi mu yang gak fit akibat pengaruh dari perjalanan angkasa"

_Gue emang gak mabok darat atau laut, namun rupanya, mungkin istilah mabok angkasa bisa melekat di gue_

"Umm Dzofi, makasih ya udah nolongin aku, katanya kamu membopong aku dari arena ke kamarmu sampe muter balik gara-gara gak tau kamarku, aku juga minta maaf udah ngerepotin kamu" ucap Sabila dengan suara khasnya

"Udalah gakusah dipikirin, toh emang udah kewajiban laki-laki , Gimana keadaan badanmu Sab? Dah mendingan kan? " ucapku menanyakan kondisi badannya yang sebelumnya mengalami status 'Freeze'

"Udah gak papa kok" ucapnya sambil menurunkan lengan panjangnya

"Coba sini kulihat tanganmu" ucapku memastikan kalau dia benar. Awalnya Sabila enggan, namun saat kubilang Cuma ingin memastikan saja, akhirnya dia mau.

Saat dia memberikan tangannya padaku, nampak tangan putihnya begitu halus, lalu ku asingkan lengan panjangnya, nampak seperti bekas lilitan membekas di lengan putihnya, bekas itu berwarna merah yang sudah memudar. Lalu kusentuh bekas lilitan itu sambil bertanya padanya.

"Ini masih berasa sakit?"

"enggak" ucapnya lembut seperti biasa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

Sempat untuk beberapa saat aku terpaku melihat wajahnya saat iya menjawab pertanyaanku, lalu mata kamipun saling berhadapan, kini iris birunya memandang iris coklatku.

"…"

"Umm.. , sebenernya aku suka sama kamu, udah lama sebenernya aku nyembunyiin perasaan ini"

Blushh…

Sontak muka kami berdua mulai merah

"…"

_Ehh.. entar dulu, perasan gue dia gak ngomong apa-apa, begitu juga gue._

Lalu saat aku mencoba mencari sumber suara, ternyata suara itu berasal dari balik pintu

"Iya, sebenernya aku juga cuka sama kamu~" kembali suara itu muncul dari sana.

"EHH… gak lucu tau, cepet masuk"

Srakk..

Akhirnya merekapun menunjukkan sosok mereka, rupanya itu Adan dan Ryan.

"Weh weh weh, baru juga sembuh boss, masa' dah marah-marah aja nih" seru Adan

"Iya nih, kalo begitu, mending lu pingsan lagi aja deh haha" timpal Ryan gak mau kalah,

"Terserah kalian lah, Oh iya, Sab kenalin, They are my best Frienemies ; Adan, dan yang pake kacamata namanya Ryan" ucapku memperkenalkan Sabila pada teman-teman rese'ku ini

"Halo, perkenalkan namaku Sabila Rosseblood" ucapnya sambil melemparkan senyum manis

"Eumm.. A.. aku Adan Be.. Bravehert, bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu"

_Hemm..? Bahagia? Kata-kata yang gak biasa diucapkan dalam perkenalan, ah gue tau, dia grogi…_

"Pffttt.. gak usah grogi gitu dong, hahah" ucapku mengejek Adan yang mungkin baru pertama kali liat senyum manis Sabila

"Kalo namaku Ryan Adani, panggil aku Ryan"

Setelah mereka saling berkenalan tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dari koridor yang sepertinya menuju keruangan ini

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Sreekk..

Benar saja, ternyata ada seseorang yang memasuki ruangan ini

_Ahh.. itukan, orang tua itu, Ketua dewan juri.._

Dengan kumis putihnya yang masih melekat ditempatnya aku langsung mengenali dia

"Wahh.. Pak Ketua dewan juri, senang bertemu dengan anda pak, makasih dah mau njenguk saya pak hehehe…"

"…"

Semua mata tiba-tiba saja langsung tertuju padaku dengan tatapan heran

_Ehh.. gue salah ngomong ya? Perasaan enggak deh_

"Heii Dzofi, kamu ini gimana sih, dia ini dokter yang ngerawat kamu" ucap Kak Ulfa yang ada dibelakang Ketua dewan juri

_Ehh.. Dokter? Sejak kapan? Perasaan terakhir kali gue ketemu dia masih jadi ketua dewan juri deh_

"Ehh.. umm.. Serius?" ucapku masih gak yakin dengan ucapan mereka

Lalu orangtua itu menjawab "Hahah.. disini gak ada yang salah, saya ketua dewan juri juga, dokterpun juga"

Hahhh..

Itulah suara yang bisa aku dan teman-teman ku keluarkan, gak nyangka, ternyata dia tua-tua keladi multitalenta.

Dia pun kini melangkah kearahku, sambil mengeluarkan stethoscope-nya ia berkata

"buka bajumu"

Sesaat aku emang agak grogi, mbuka baju trus dipegang pegang cowo rasanyakan geli geli bala. Tapi kufikir ini demi kesehatan! Kesehatan mengalahkan rasa grogi!

Akupun melepaskan kancing baju satu persatu, setelah semua terlepas, kini hanya badan berdada bidang dengan sispek yang masih belum terbentuk tersaji untuk diperiksa.

*Blush

Wajah Sabila-pun memerah melihatku, mungkin ini pertama kalinya bagi dia melihat laki-laki sebayanya bertelanjang dada, mengingat semua saudara kandungnya adalah perempuan.

Akupun memalingkan wajahku ke kak Ulfa, rupanya bagian pipinya juga mulai memerah, namun saat kutatap dia, Kak Ulfa langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah yang lain.

Namun tiba-tiba saja aku teringat

_Ehh… perasaan terakhir kali gue pake baju coklat deh, kenapa sekarang pake baju rumah sakit begini? Si.. siapa yang ngepakein gue baju ini?!_

Akupun melihat kearah celana

_Nahlo.. celananya juga diganti… be.. berarti…_

"Dok.. tunggu sebentar, perasaan terakhir kali saya pake pakean punya saya deh, sekarang kenapa saya pake pakean ini? Siapa yang makein baju saya Dok?.."

Sebelum Dokter ngejawab aku lihat muka muka teman-teman ku, tampang Adan sama Ryan kaya lagi nahan ketawa begitu.. mungkin perkataanku lucu ditelinga mereka, kulihat Sabila mukanya masih berwarna merah, lalu kulihat Kak Ulfa, sama juga, mukanya memerah.

Nampaknya aku benar-benar gak bisa nebak siapa yang melakukannya.

"Perawat, perawat kok" jawab Dokter

"D.. dok, perawatnya cowo apa cewe Dok?" tanyaku memastikan

Mungkin Dokternya sedikit kesel menanggapi petanyaanku, diapun menjawab

"Kamu maunya Laki apa cewe, terserah, kamu pikir aja sendiri"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, akupun sontak langsung memvisualisasikan keadaan

.

*Perawat Cewe

_Gue lagi gak sadar, terus mereka ngelepas baju gue, lalu celana dan dalemannya_

_Srett.._

"_Kyaaa…" jerit mereka._

_Gak gak gak… itu gak mungkin_

_*_perawat cowo

_Ngebuka baju, lalu ngebuka celana dan dalemannya_

_Srett.._

"_Ahh~.. Senpai.. punya mu…"_

_AKHHHH…. Gak gak gak.. sama buruknya, gue malah kaya Yaranaika* begini_

_._

-_-"

_Baru kali ini akal realisitis dan rasional gue mentok, dah ah, apapun yang terjadi, God Only Know lah._

Lalu Dokterpun meletakkan stethoscope-nya di dada ku, sempat terasa dingin saat bagian metal menyentuh kulit ku, akupun merinding sejenak.

Beberapa saat setelah dia mendengarkan detak jantung ku, kini ia mengeluarkan senter dari jas putihnya, ia sorotkan sinar senter itu ke mata ku, bergantian dari yang kanan lalu ke kiri.

"Hemm.. " ucapnya bergeming

Lalu ia melanjutkan "Saya butuh bantuan disini, kau Nyonya Rosseblood dan Kakaknya, bisa tolong kesini sebentar"

"Sepupu, kakak sepupu" ucap Kak Ulfa mengoreksinya

"Baiklah. kau tolong ambilkan apa yang aku minta ya, aku lupa membawa kacamata membaca ku. Dan kau Nyonya Rosseblood"

"Umm.. Dok, nama itu terlalu formal, terdengar asing buatku, panggil aku Sabila saja"

"Baiklah Sabila, kau tolong periksa suhu tubuhnya, tempelkan saja tangan mu di dahinya. Dan…"

Diapun menghampiri tas miliknya, lalu berusaha mengambil susatu.

"ini dia" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan dua topi suster/perawat berwarna merah muda dan ditengahnya lambang "+" berwarna merah.

"Kalian pakailah ini" ucap sang Dokter sambil menyodorkan topi itu pada mereka.

Kak Ulfa yang agak enggan menanyakan maksud sang Dokter

"Kenapa harus menggunakan topi ini Dok?"

"Karena sekarang ini saya membutuhkan bantuan tenaga kalian, maka kalian akan menjadi pembantu tenaga medis sementara ini, jadi kurang afdol kalo gak pake topi ini.. Umm.. maksud saya, biar tenang saja pasien nya, supaya berasa dirumah sakit sungguhan"

"…"

Kami semua jadi gak yakin, berasa salah manggil orang, kayanya dia cuma jadi Ketua dewan juri aja deh

"Sugesti.. sugesti.. kalian pasti tahu, itu juga berpengaruh pada pengobatan" ucapnya meyakinkan kami yang berada diruangan ini.

Sabila-pun langsung memakai topi yang Dokter berikan

"A.. apakah ini cocok?"

*Blush *Blush *Blush (TRIPLE BLUSH! *suara dota)

Aku, Adan dan Ryan mendadak muka kami memerah…

_Ka.. Kawaii… Soo Kawaii.._

Teriak ku dalam hati, wajahnya yang memang imut, irisnya yang biru ditambah topi perawat dan mukanya yang mulai memerah, dia jadi bener bener cantik, apalagi dengan nada bicaranya yang tadi malu malu…

_Aaghh.. __Sini Sama Om __ Karung mana karung.._

"Kok pada diem, gak cocok ya" lanjutnya

"Co.. cocok kok, banget malah" ucapku spontan langsung menanggapi pertanyaannya.

Adan dan Ryan-pun mengangkat jempol mereka berbarengan tanda setuju.

Kini Sabila dengan 'kostum' barunya menghampiriku dan melaksanakan intruksi Dokter. ia menempelkan tangan mulusnya di dahi ku, kini perbedaan suhu antara tubuhku dan tangannya bisa kami rasakan. Tangannya berasa dingin dan sedikit gemetar saat mengasingkan rambut hitam ku dari dahi ku.

Untuk beberapa saat mata kami saling memandang, aku yang sedang berhadapan dengannya mau tak mau tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku, begitupun dengannya.

Mukanyapun kini kembali mulai memerah, dan mataku pun seperti tidak bisa lepas untuk memandangnya, namun aku berusaha menjaga sikap ku supaya tidak salah tingkah,

Dheg deg.. Dheg deg.. Dheg deg..

tetapi sepertinya itupun percuma, karena muka ku pun kembali memerah juga.

Entah mengapa, pemeriksaan suhu tubuh ku yang harusnya cuma memakan waktu beberapa saat seperti terasa lebih lama.

Ia-pun menarik tangannya kembali dan mengatakan

"Suhu tubuhnya sepertinya agak hangat Dok"

"Ohh.. seperti yang kuduga. Ulfa, tolong ambilkan injeksi yang bertuliskan "Thiamin HCl and Complex""

"Baik Dok, tunggu sebentar" ucap Kak Ulfa sambil merapihkan rambutnya dan ia kini berusaha memakai topi perawat itu.

_Injeksi?.. INJEKSI?! Itukan berarti disuntik_

"Dok, mesti disuntik? Kenapa gak secara oral aja Dok?" tanyaku memastikan, barangkali dia khilap

"Disuntik juga dong, Oral nanti juga. Biar cepet sembuh ^^" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dibalik masker yang sudah ia kenakkan.

"Ini Dok" ucap Kak Ulfa memberika Injeksi sesuai permintaan sang Dokter.

"Oh iya, tolong taruh dimeja itu" ucapnya tanpa melihat Kak Ulfa sambil menunjuk meja yang berada disampingku.

Saat yang lainnya melihat Kak Ulfa, semua langsung terpaku

*Blush *Blush *Blush (Triple Blush!)

Ka.. kak Ulfa, gak kaya biasanya, dia peke topi itu cocok banget, jadi keliatan makin cantik, Kalo Sabila kelihatan cantik Kawaii.. tapi kalo Kak Ulfa mungkin cantik mempesona.

_Gak.. ini gak mungkin.. ternyata sepupu gue punya sisi lain yang bener bener lain._

Tuck..

"Heii.. Dzofi, kenapa kamu liatin Kakak begitu?" ucapnya sinis sambil nyentil jidat ku

"Ehh.. e..enggak kok, aku gak mikir apa-apa, suer.." ucapku salah tingkah

"Umm.. Ka.. Kak Ulfa keliatan cantik banget" ucap Sabila dengan wajah yang lama kelamaan mulai memerah

*Blush (ULTRA BLUSH!)

_Ehh.. bahkan Sabila yang gak kalah cantiknyapun mengakui kecantikan Kak Ulfa.. _

Lalu Kak Ulfa-pun menanggapi

"Ah.. masa sih? Aku emang jadi cantik ya kalo pake topi ini, awalnya kukira gak cocok lho hahaha…" ucapnya sambil mengibaskan rambut coklatnya yang panjangnya sebahu.

Entah mengapa, saat Kak Ulfa melakukan itu, waktu jadi berjalan melambat, seperti slow motion. Seakan waktu mengizinkan ku untuk 'menikmati' sisi lain dari sepupu ku lebih lama.

Namun masa yang singkat itu buyar setelah Ryan berkata "Dok, tolong Dok, si Adan mimisan"

"ADUHH.. kenapa jadi ada yang mimisan segala, nambah-nambah kerjaan aja, kalo begini kerjaan ku gak kelar-kelar" keluh sang Dokter, lalu ia melanjutkan "Ulfa, hentikan pendarahannya lalu setelah itu beri dia pil penambah darah dua tablet"

"Baik Dok"

Lalu kini sang Dokter menyiapkan jarum suntiknya

"Sabila, tolong ambilkan alcohol 70% dan kapas"

"ini Dok" jawab Sabila sambil membawa yang Dokter minta

"Tuangkan alkoholnya di kapas itu.

Nah sekarang saatnya untuk menyuntik" ucapnya berpaling padaku, namun etah mengapa saat dia hendak menyuntik, aku sempat merasakan sedikit kesenangan yang tercurah dan 'niat' yang yang kental.

Glup..

akupun menelan ludahku

_Ayolah Dzofi, ini hanya disuntik biasa,gak ada orang yang mati gara-gara disuntik. "suntikkan tidak akan membunuh mu, suntikkan tidak akan membunuhmu…"_

Ucapan itu terus ku ucap agar akal rasionalku mengalahkan rasa takut ku.

_Baiklah! This Is Spartaaa…_

Teriak ku kali ini sungguh sungguh dalam hati sambil menjulurkan tangan kiriku.

"Umm.. nak, siapa bilang di tangan kiri mu? Berbalik"

_Ehh.. gue gak salah denger kan? Tadi kalo gak salah dia bilang…_

"Nak? Kau gak dengar? Berbalik, Balikkan badan mu "

_Berbalik…_

_Berbalik…_

_Berbalik…_

Entah mengapa, kata itu langsung menggema dalam pikiranku..

_Whatz?.. berarti gue.. di su.. suntik di pantat dong? Di depan temen-temen gue?_

"Dok, yang bener Dok.. saya malu Dok, pliss DOk kasihanilah saya, jangan permalukan saya lebih jauh lagi.." ucapku pasrah, aku dah gak tau mesti ngelakuin apa lagi

"Sayangnya gak ada yang bisa saya perbuat lagi nak, ini dah prosedur kesehatan, sekarang cepat berbalik"

Mau tak mau, aku berbalik dan mendodorkan sedikit celana ku

Srett..

Lagi lagi Dokter berkata "Kurang nak, kalo begitu mau disuntik dimana"

Pfftt...

Suara nahan ketawa udah bisa ku dengar dari mulut kedua temanku yang berada dibelakang dokter. Kak Ulfa-pun juga seakan gak mau ketinggalan 'pemandangan' yang entah suatu saat pasti bakal dia ungkit-ungkit buat mengorek luka ku yang nanti dah terlupakan. Bahkan Sabila kini mukanya kembali memerah untuk kesekian kalinya.

_Aishh.. matilah gue, matilah gue. Asli malu-maluin banget. Kenapa gue mesti sakit? Memang bener kitab yang pernah gue baca "Kesehatan adalah mahkota yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang yang sakit" dan sekarang gue berasa terpuruk banget, gue pengen SEHAT aja!..._

*Okey

Dengan muka memelas dan gak ada usaha yang bisa kuperjuangkan lagi, akupun kembali melanjutkan menurunkan celanaku

Srett..

*Taraa…

Kini duo bantalan empuk berwarna coklat muda aku sajikan sebagai tontonan mereka…

"Wouww.. lihat, itu masih mulus wkwk :v " ucap Adan

"Ahh.. senpai~, bolehkah kusentuh bempermu yang mulus itu, hahah" sahut Ryan gak mau kalah pake Yaranaika mode on.

_Wasuu, apanya yang sahabat sejati, gue lagi kesusahan malah ditontonin pake diledekin begini, REMEMBER! I WILL GET MY REVENGEEE!..._

Teriakku dalam hati mencatat perkataan mereka yang tak akan aku lupakan!

Bahkan Kak Ulfa-pun juga gak mau ketinggalan berkomentar

"Wah, ini sesuatu yang masih aku ingin lihat dari adik kecilku, kira-kira udah berapa lama ya sejak kita mandi bareng waktu kecil hihihi…" ucapnya dengan tawa kecil.

*Blush

"Kakakkk…." Ucapku menyebutnya dengan nada meninggi dengan posisi tubuh yang tengkurep

"Ahh.. maaf maaf kalo kakak buka kartu, hihihi. Kamukan paling gak suka kalo di ungkit masa kecil mu, apalagi kamu takut banget kalo kakak ci…"

Belum selesai Kak Ulfa menyelesaikan perkataannya, Dokter-pun mencoba menenangkan kami yang ribut

"Stt!.."

Lalu ia melanjutkan "Baiklah Sabila, tolong kau elap pantatnya Dzofi pake alcohol disitu" ucapnya sambil menunjuk entah bagian yang mana, namun sepertinya Sabila enggan, ya iyalah, berasa tabu pastinya.

"Sa.. saya Dok?" ucapnya terbata-bata

"Iyalah, kan kamu yang megang alcohol sama kapasnya"

Aku sempatkan melihat kearah Sabila, nampaknya dia bener-bener grogi, namun, melihat mukanya yang memerah entah mengapa muka ku jadi ikut memerah juga, akupun segera memalingkan wajah ku kedepan.

"Dzofi, maaf kan aku ya.." kata itu yang sempat kudengar dari mulutnya sebelum ia mendaratkan tangannya di pantat ku

Cesss…

Dinginnya alcohol mulai berasa, walau betapapun dinginnya itu mendarat di tempat 'sakral' tetep gak bisa ngalahin rasa malu yang sedang aku alami.

Akupun gak boleh kehilangan akal, jangan sampe dengan sentuhan Sabila aku jadi salah tingkah ataupun salah tegang, jadi seketika dia mendaratkan tangannya seketika itu pula aku mencoba menyibukkan pikiranku

_Ini demi kesehatan, ini demi kesehatan, satu kali satu sama dengan satu, dua kali dua sama dengan empat, tiga kali tiga sama dengan …_

Sampai Sabila selesaipun aku masih menyibukkan pikiranku, namun seketika pikiran ku buyar saat Dokter melakukan…

Plakk..

"Jangan dibawa tegang" ucapnya sambil menampar yang sebelah kanan

_Ehh.. Gu.. gue.._

_ D__itampar.._

_Ditampar.._

_Ditampar.._

_Hilang sudah 'Keperjakaan' gue… *suram*_

Pfftt!...

Suara menahan tawa kini terdengar jelas dari Adan dan Ryan, bahkan Kak Ulfa ternyata juga menahan tawa, namun yang terjadi pada Sabila berbeda, kini dia sudah seperti Tweezer rebus, ah bukan, dia kini seperti Blood King Tweezer…

Tiba-tiba dokter menggenggam'nya' lalu dia berkata

"Rasanya kaya digigit semut kok"

Ya.. itulah kata-kata termainstream yang sering para Dokter ucapkan untuk mengelabui bocah, sudah ribuan kali aku mendengarnya..

Cyuuutt… jarum suntik kini sudah masuk dalam tubuh ku

ENNGGEHHH….

Aku menggertakkan gigi sekaligus menahan nafas untuk melawan rasa sakitnya

Ceklek..

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang gak asing di telinga ku, i.. itu suara kamera ponsel

_SOMPRET!.. dasar bajat.. sempet sempetnya mereka menari di atas penderitaan gue_

"Oii! apus gak tuh foto!"

"Apuss? Jarang-jarang kita dapet momen begini Fi.." jawab Adan

"Awas lu ya, lu pada kalo kesusahan gak bakal gue bantu! Gue sumpahin hidup lu pada gak Varokah!"

Sepertinya mereka gak menggubris sumpah ku, malahan mereka asik ngobrol dan cekikikan sendiri, yang menyakitkan lagi, aku sempet denger Kak Ulfa minta di Bluetooth-in ke ponselnya.

_Kurang asem! Dasar gak tau balas budi, kalo bisa dibilang gue begini gara-gara Kak Ulfa juga kan, nenteng-nenteng badan dia, paraahh.._

"Nah, udah selesai. Sekarang Sabila, tolong ambil plester dan letakkan dibekas suntikkannya" ucap sang Dokter

"… Baik Dok" jawab Sabila, namun sebelum ia melakukannya Kak Ulfa menimpali "Biar saya saja Dok"

"Baiklah, Sabila kau boleh istirahat sebentar"

Kini dengan plester yang sudah berada di tangannya, Kak Ulf-pun berjalan mendekatiku

"Ahh.. dah lama gak melihat bagian ini sedeket ini, udah banyak perubahan…"

"Kakak.. udah cepetan langsung tempel gak usah diliatin!" entah dia mengejak atau apa, namun saat aku melihat mukanya, wajahnya tampak memerah

Diapun akhirnya langsung menempelkan plester itu, namun sempat terasa sepertinya tangannya gemetar.

_Nah.. akhirnya penderitaan gue berakhir juga_

Ucapku lega dalem hati.

"Oke, sekarang kamu tetep berada di ruangan ini, jangan keluar keluar dulu, besok pasti udah sembuh atau mendingan lah. Dan sekarang kamu minum ini buat nurunin panas mu, minum aja kalo berasa panas badan" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan botol berisikan tablet, nampak itu tulisan "Paracetamol"

"Oh ya Dok, kalo minum Antimol boleh gak?" Tanya ku

"Antimol? Buat apa? Harusnya kalo mau minum itu sebelum lepas landas pesawatnya, sekarang ya udah terlanjur, kalo ada pun efeknya dikit" jawab Dokter, lalu dia melanjutkan

"Oh ya, sama minum ini, diminum 2 kapsul, pagi dan sore" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan padaku sebotol berisi kapsul transparan yang ininya sesuatu serbuk berwarna hitam.

"Ini? …" belum sempat aku menanyakannya, Dokter langsung menjawab

"Itu Nigella Sativa atau bahasa buminya Habbatussauda, itu ditemukan di planet Bumi, lalu kami membudidayakannya sebagai obat, literature kuno menyebutkan bahwa itu bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit, kecuali kematian"

"Baiklah Dok, terimakasih" ucapku padanya

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih, kau hanya perlu sembuh kembali dan lanjutkan hidup mu, perjalanan kalian masih panjang nak" lalu dia melangkah pergi.

Suasana sempat hening sejenak sampai Sabila mengingatkan kalau topinya belum dikembalikan

"Ahh.. Kak Ulfa, topinya.."

"Oh iya, ayo kita kembalikan"

Merekapun berlari menyusul Dokter.

.

"Wah Dzofi, gue bingung, gimana ceritanya lu bisa dikelilingin cewe-cewe yang kaya bidadari itu" ucap Adan

"Ya lu kan tau, kalo Kak Ulfa itu kakak sepupu gue, kita dari kecil dah bareng-bareng"

"Termasuk mandi bareng" timpal Ryan

-/- "… terserah lu dah, trus kalo Sabila, kami itu dah lama saling kenal, sejak di akademi akhir, walaupun kami beda jurusan, dia selalu sempetin mampir ke mesh gue, entah main, cerita cerita atau mbawain makanan buat gue"

"Ohh begitu" ujar Adan, lalu tak berapa lama ia melanjutkan "Eh Dzofi, coba dong tanyain dia, dia suka gak sama gue, ya pokoknya lu comblangin gue gitu"

Akupun langsung jawab "Gak mau"

"Yaelah, kita kan temen, jangan sentiment gitu napa" rayunya

"Gue bukan bilang gak mau, tapi dia sendiri yang dah bilang gak suka"

"Ehh serius lu, kapan dia bilang nya" Tanya Adan penasaran

"Waktu lu dikejar-kejar cewe itu, waktu itu dia lagi duduk-duduk sama temennya, trus mereka liat elu dan ngubuer-uber elu, nah dia salah satu yang gak ngejar elu, katanya dia gak tertarik sama lu. Puas?" ucapku menjelaskan

Entah kenapa, setelah mendengar penjelasanku, dia langsung mengeluarkan aura suram disekeliling tubuhnya sambil mojok disudut ruangan, posisinya kini duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

Mingkin itu berasa pukulan telak buat dirinya mengingat dia gak pernah ditolak sebelumnya.

"Dah, biarin aja dia, nanti juga busuk sendiri" ucap Ryan

"Eh iya Fi, kalo dia sering main bareng lu, cerita cerita kisahnya, trus ampe bawain makanan, kenapa gak lu tembak aja, barangkali dia ada perasaan sama lu"

Dheg!

Tiba-tiba aja perasaan abstrak itu dateng lagi, perasaan yang mbuat sesek dada. Dengan terbata-bata dan bingung mesti jawab apa, akupun berusaha tetep tenang, walaupun gak ada gunanya nutupin perasaan ini.

"Ehh.. umm.. gimana ya, gue juga gak ngerti sebenernya, menurut gue… ya gue gak paham" ucap gue absurd

"Udah ceritain aja ke kita, toh kita sama-sama laki-laki, gak ada yang perlu disembunyikan" ucap Ryan entah menasihati atau menghasut supaya di bisa ngejek gue kedepannya.

"Umm.. baiklah, gue juga bingung, kadang, ada momen-momen tertentu yang kalo gue berduaan sama Sabila, tiba-tiba dada gue berasa sesek gitu, dedegan dan abstrak. Gue merasa lebih baik mending biasa biasa aja deh, gak usah ada istilah pacaran atau cinta" jelasku

"Hemm.. " ucapnya menggeming sambil mendekatkan muka berkacamatanya dengan muka ku

"Ato jangan-jangan lu suka sama Kak Ulfa"

"Ehh.. mana ada? Dia kan sepupu gue, gak aci lah" sangkalku

"Tapi lu pernah berasa nyaman gak kalo dideket dia?" tanyanya mengintrogasiku

"…" sejenak aku perfikir,_ kalo nyaman sih pasti pernah, kamikan memang dah biasa bersama sejak kecil, apalagi memiliki penderitaan yang sama yang membuat kami semakin erat, menurut gue itu sih wajar. Namun saat itu dikaitkan dengan satu kata kecil yang disebut cinta, perlu gue akui, gue sama sekali gak faham._

Lalu akupun menjelaskan kepadanya bahwa kami memang dekat, namun bila dikaitkan denga cinta, aku benar benar tak mengerti, atau bisa dibilang tak mau mengerti.

Setelah Ryan mendengar penjelasanku iapun berkata

"Ya, mungkin kau benar bahwa tidak ada sesuatu itu dengan mereka, namun perlu kau ketahui Dzofi, cintalah yang membuat kau terlahir di dunia ini, karena cintalah kita masih hidup. Mungkin tidak sekarang, atau bukan dengan salah satu dari mereka, namun cinta suatu saat pasti kau memerlukannya dan kau pasti akan mendapatklannya"

Srakk..

Pintupun terbuka, rupanya Kak Ulfa dan Sabila telah kembali, namun nampaknya mereka berdua masih menggunakan topi itu.

"Wah, lagi pada ngomongin hal serius nih kayaknya" ucap Kak Ulfa

"Ehh.. enggak kok Kak, cuma lagi ngomongin hal biasa aja. Eh.. Dzofi kami balik dulu ya" sahut Ryan sekaligus izin pamit.

Saat Ryan berdiri di depan puntu dia berkata

"jangan pernah sekali-kali kau berfikir kalau kau tidak membutuhkannya" ucapnya sambil menaikkan posisi kacamatanya ketempat semula sekaligus menyeret Adan yang masih suram, merekapun meninggalkan ruangan.

.

"Hei Dzofi, kanapa bajunya masih belum kamu pake? Nanti kalo kamu masuk angin gimana?" tegur Kak Ulfa,

Mendengar tegurannya, akupun segera memakai baju ku, namun saat aku hendak mengancingkannya, tangan kak ulfa menepis jari ku

"Dah, biar Kakak aja yang makein"

*Blush

_Ke.. kenapa Kak Ulfa jadi begini? Gak kaya biasanya_

Namun tiba-tiba aku teringat perkataan Ryan

"_Ato jangan-jangan lu suka sama Kak Ulfa?"_

"_Lu pernah berasa nyaman gak kalo dideket dia?"_

_Siall? Ini wajar, ini wajar, kan kita dah kaya kakak adik, ini masih wajar_

Pikirku mempositivkan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Nah, udah selesai, jadi rapih deh" ucapnya sambil menghadapkan muka dengan senyumannya kearahku

"Loh kok muka mu jadi merah Dzofi? Kamu panas?"

Iapun meletakkan tangannya diatas dahi ku

"Gak panas kok" ucapnya

Akupun segera memberi alasan yang logis padanya, supaya ia gak tau kalo aku sedang salah tiingkah

"Ehh.. mungkin aku lagi lapar kak, kan dari tadi aku belum makan"

"Oh iya bener juga, infusnya juga udah habis. Sabila, tolong ambil kapas sama alcohol, aku mau nyabut selang infusnya"

"ini Kak" jawab Sabila sambil menyerahkan apa yang Kak Ulfa minta.

Setelah Kak Ulfa menyabut selang infuse dan menutupnya dengan plester, kini ia bertanya padaku

"Kamu sekarang mau makan apa?" sambil tersenyum

"Umm.. kalo boleh, mie rebus deh" jawabku

Namun setelah mendengar jawabanku, Kak Ulfa malah mencubit hidungku sambil berkata

"Teng not! sebenernya Gak ada pilihan" disertai cengiran yang menampakkan gigi putihnya"

"Kalo tau gak ada pilihan ngapain nawarin, Huh" sahutku keki

"Yaudah, Gimana kalo Roti sama Susu, Kakak yang traktir deh, soalnya kan kamu dah nolongin Kakak, gimana?"

Mendengar kata "Susu" entah mengapa mataku langsung 'Auto Fokus' untuk beberapa detik sampai akhirnya kupalingkan pandanganku ke wajah Kak Ulfa lagi

"Umm.. oke.. oke.. boleh deh"

Kak Ulfa-pun keluar dan membelikan apa yang ia tawarkan .

"Eh Sab, kenapa kalian masih pake topi itu?" tanyaku penasaran

"Jadi ceritanya, pas kami menghampiri Dokter itu, dia melihat kami berdua masih menggunkan topi ini saat memanggilnya, namun tiba-tiba saja masker yang ia kenakan berubah warna menjadi merah, dan dia langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi, dan saat kami ingatkan tentang topinya dia berkata "Ambillah, itu untuk kalian" sambil berlari kekamar mandi"

"Ohh begitu, hehehe"

_Bahkan orangtua bermultitalenta itupun tak sanggup menahan kecantikan dua wanita ini -_-" semoga dia gak jadi maniak perawat deh_

Tak berapa lama kemudian Kak Ulfa datang membawa pesanan ku

"Nih makanannya" ucap nya sambil menyodorkan roti dan susu

"Ehh.. kok roti bentuknya aneh? Kaya buaya, trus ini susu apa nih? tulisannya susu sapi, digambarnya beruang, maunya apa?" keluhku

"Yaudah kalo gak mau, sini" timpal Kak Ulfa sambil menarik makanan yang ia berikan

"Ehh.. jangan, aku suka banget kok, ini pasti manis apalagi yang mbeliin hehehe"

"Cih, gombal. Cepet makannya abisin trus minum obat" balasnya ketus

Akupun memakannya dengan lahap, kaya orang gak ketemu makanan berhari-hari

"Kak Ulfa, Dzofi, aku kembali ke kamar ku dulu ya, sudah jam segini, aku takut yang lainnya cemas mencariku" ucap Sabila izin pamit

"Oh iya, makasih ya Sab dah mau bantuin" jawab Kak Ulfa

"Iya, muakasigh ya Shab" ucapku dengan mulut masih penuh makanan

Hap hap hap…

Gluk gluk gluk..

"Ahhh.. lega~ kenyang juga Akhirnya" ucapku bersyukur bisa makan bakanan nyata, bukan nutrisi dari selang infuse.

"Aduh kamu ini, kalo makan kaya anak kecil, lihat tuh temah-remahnya kemana-mana" ucap Kak Ulfa sambil nunjuk sisa-sisa roti di atas kasur

"Ah.. iya, maaf-maaf" akupun berdiri dari atas kasur dan hendak membersihkannya, namun…

Tukk..

Brushh..

Klangg.. klang..

_Waduhh, kayanya gue numpahin kaleng susu yang di meja nih_

Akupun menoleh perlahan-lahan untuk melihat apa yang telah ku perbuat, namun saaat aku melihat ke tempat kejadian perkara, rupanya susu putih itu membasahi baju bagian dada Kak Ulfa.

….. Kawak…..kwak…..kwak….. *Hening plus suara gagak*

…

…

"Dz.. DZOOOFIII!.."

"Aaa… Ampun kakkkk…."

.

.

To Be Continued

CCK

*Karena Konsep yang diciptakan Senior Mie sangat bagus dimata saya, maka saya adaptasikan*

"… setampan apapun lelaki itu, itu hanya penampilan fisiknya, tidak menentukan hatinya."

-Sabila Rosseblood- Ch. 2

* * *

Gimana chapter ini? Apa udah ada perkembangan yang signifikan? Masih ada kekurangan?

Gak usah malu-malu, review aja langsung ^.^

Ditunggu ya.

Catatan : Makasih buat Senior Mie, karena chapter 'Balas dendam'nya saat saya mbaca itu jadi langsung dapet energy booster deh, ditunggu lanjutan balas dendamnya kak :v


	6. My First and Dream

My First and Dream

Setelah tak sengaja aku menumpahkan susu ke kaos yang dipakai Kak Ulfa, aku kini menjalankan hukuman yang diberikannya, yaitu mencuci bajunya dikamar mandi.

-:10 menit yang lalu:-

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU PERBUAT DASAR BODOH!"

"A… Akukan gak sengaja Kak"

"Pokoknya sekarang kamu cuci kaos kakak biar gak lengket, Cepet!"

"Ta.. tapi aku kan lagi sakit, gak boleh kena air"

"Gak ada alesan! Dokter bilang kamu gak boleh keluar ruangan, jadi nyucinya di kamar mandi situ"

"Okey…" ucapku pasrah

Lalu setelah itu, Kak Ulfa memasuki kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk.

Serr…

Sekitar lebih dari 5 menit Kak Ulfa di dalam kamar mandi, sebelum ia keluar, dia berkata

"Hei Dzofi, jangan kaget ya!"

"Iya iya!"

_siapa juga yang bakal kaget_

lalu iapun keluar dengan aroma yang segar sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil, yang tentunya de.. dengan handuk yang hanya bisa menutupi setengah dadanya sampai pahanya saja.

"Astaganagaind*siar…"

Serr~…

Hidungku langsung mimisan

_G.. gak gue sangka, begini 'isi' nya Kakak sepupu gue yang garang, ibarat duren, kulitnya tajem, ngebelahnya enak, isinya apalagi…_

_Akal sehat, akal sehat… _

Ucapku dalam hati, namun teguran Kak Ulfa membuyarkan pikiranku

"Tuh kan! Kamu sampe mimisan, pasti mikir yang enggak-enggak deh!"

"Si.. siapa yang gak gaket kak! A.. aku kan baru pertama kali liat yang begitu secara langsung"

Ucapku sambil langsung memalingkan badanku darinya

"…"

Nampaknya dia gak menanggapi perkataan ku, akupun mencari pil penambah darah yang sebelumnya Adan minum, bisa anemia kalo kebanyakan mimisan begini

"Di.. di mana tuh pil, di mana… ah ini dia"

Hap, gluk gluk gluk…

"Yaudah Dzofi cepetan kamu nyuci sana, yang lainnya sekalian juga ya hehehe…"

"Iye.. iye.."

Ucapku masa bodoh sambil memasuki kamar mandi

Sreett…

-:Sekarang:-

Srakk.. Srakk.. Srakk..

"Huh, padahal lagi sakit, tapi masih harus ngerjain pekerjaan pembantu begini…"

Srakk.. srakk.. srakk..

"Tadi baiknya sampe neraktir, sekarang galaknya kaya mak lampir…"

Srakk.. srakk.. srakk..

Press…

"Nah, baju dah selesai, sekarang celana" ucapku sambil memasukkan baju yang sudah ku cuci ke dalam ember.

Akupun mengangkat celana milik Kak Ulfa, namun tiba-tiba…

Plukk…

*Sring…* (Tatapan mata yang ada efek garis cahaya horizontal)

"I.. inikan… pantsu…" •_•

Ucapku sambil mengangkat celana dalam merah muda garis-garis putih itu layaknya menerawang

SRAKK!..

"Kya.. Dzofi jangan…"

Dzruakk..

"Aww, apa-apaan sih Kak Ulfa!" bentakku keheranan sama tingkahnya yang juga masih menggunakan handuk

"Ka.. kamu apain hah celana dalem ku" ucapnya dengan pipi yang memerah disertai kelopak mata yang membendung air mata.

"Aku baru liat kok, kan mau aku cuci"

"Bo'ong! Kamu pasti macem macem sama ini" balasnya nuduh

"Ya ampun Kak, aku juga gak semesum itu kali sampe demen banget megang daleman perempuan, yaudah, kalo mau kakak pake basah basah begitu juga silahkan, aku mau lanjut ngecuci"

Srakk.. Srakk.. Srakk…

Sepertinya setelah aku ucapkan kata itu, Kak Ulfa jadi gak berkutik, namun saat kucoba meliriknya, rupanya merah dimukanya makin menjadi

"Ehh.. Kak, kenap.."

Belum selesai aku mengucapkan perkataanku,

Plakk..

Dia langsung melemparkan pantsunya ke muka ku dan berlari keluar kamar mandi

"Bodoh… Dzofi bodoh…"

Drap.. drap.. drap..

"…"

_Huh, ada ada aja, dasar, perempuan emang aneh._

Ucapku dalam hati sambil lanjut mencuci celananya

Srakk.. srakk.. srakk..

Press…

"Nahh.. sekarang tinggal pantsu-nya"

_Gak ada yang aneh, gue juga gak napsu liatnya… kenapa mesti curiga?_

Akupun memerhatikan dengan seksama bentuknya, memang gak ada yang beda dari celana dalem cewe pada umumnya kan? Palingan cuma motivnya aja yang beda, dan ini juga wajar sih.

_Kalo dia emang khawatir aku macem-macem sama benda ini, emang apa yang mesti dimacem-macemin?_

_Ato jangan-jangan… baunya kali ya yang mbuat orang sampe menyimpang_

Perlahan aku dekatkan pantsu itu kewajahku dan…

*Snif *snif…

_TIDAK! In.. ini.._

_-_- biasa aja tuh… tawar.. gak ada aroma khusus.._

_Dah ah, peduli amat, abis ini gue langsung mandi._

Akupun langsung mencuci pantsunya dengan cepat dan memasukkannya ke ember,

Setelah itu aku lepaskan semua pakaian yang menutupi tubuhku satu demi satu, dimulai dari baju hingga daleman celana.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal mandi~ Ehh.. itu apaan yang masih digantung?"

Lalu aku menghampiri benda itu, ternyata itu..

"Ini bra punya Kak Ulfa?"

Akupun melihatnya layaknya menerawang

_Lumayan yah bentuknya_

Akupun mencoba memakainya, penasaran gimana rasanya (Really don't try this at home guys!)

Sret sret

_Beginikan kalo gak salah, berasa longgar banyak, kalo di pake Kak Ulfa pasti ngepas_

_Ehh.. ka.. kalo ngepas, be… berarti ukurannya.._

Serrr~

Akupun mimisan lagi

_Gak.. bue gak boleh mikir macem-macem, tapi branya dah terlanjur basah gue pegang, yaudah lah cuci sekalian aja_

Akupun hendak mencuci bra miliknya, namun saat aku sudah menyabuni bra itu aku berhenti di tengah 'jalan'

_Ehh.. ini gimana nyucinya ya? Kudu disikat kah? Tapi bahannya dari busa…_

Karena aku tak memiliki pengalaman sikat menyikat daleman wanita yang satu ini, khawatir merusak bahannya, akupun memutuskan untuk membersihkan menggunakan tanganku saja

"Kalo disikat nanti bahannya rusak, lagi pula ini bahannya dari busa, yaudah pake tangan aja"

Akupun meremas bra itu

*remas *remas

_Umm.. ini perasaan ada yang beda ato gimana ya… bodo ah lanjut aja_

*remas *remas

Dheg!

Serr~ *mimisan lagi

_Wassuu.. ini.. inikan sama aja ngeremes-remes begituan, Waaaa.. bala bala bala.._

_Ukurannya yang gede begini bisa bikin gue gelap mata nanti.._

Menyadari ini adalah meremas sesuatu yang salah secara tidak langsung, aku langsung menghentikan prilaku tidak senonoh itu dan langsung membilas bra tersebut.

_Dah, pokoknya itu dah bersih semua, sekarang gue cepetan mandi biar gak masuk angin._

Namun saat aku menyalakan keran shower ke arah air hangat,

Werr…

"Air hangatnya gak ada, mungkin dipake sama Kak Ulfa semua, yah terpakasa deh pake air dingin… -_-"

Werr…

.

Setelahku mandi akupun berusaha mengeringkan tubuhku

"Anduk mana anduk, oh iya, gue lupa bawa…"

Akupun membuka pintu kamar mandi sedikit sambil menjulurkan tangan keluar

"Kak, pinjem anduknya dong, aku lupa bawa anduk nih"

Beberapa saat kemudian handuk mendarat di tangan ku, akupun langsung mengeringkan badanku yang basah lalu membalut bagian bawah tubuh ku menggunakan handuk itu.

Srakk..

Baru setengah kubuka pintu kamar mandi, aku langsung tersadar

_Ehh.. anduk mandi kan cuma ada satu diruangan ini, jadi kalo anduknya gue pake be.. berarti sekarang Kak Ulfa… _

_*Blush_

Srakk..

Entah kenapa, tangan dan kaki ku langsung bergerak keluar kamar mandi dengan cepat, mungkin ini reaksi dorongan alam bawah sadar…

Setelah keluar kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa, aku langsung menghampiri Kak Ulfa, namun ternyata…

"Kak Ul…

fa, loh kok dah pake baju" tanyaku yang entah mengapa nada ku mengucapkannya dengan kecewa

"Ya iyalah, emang kenapa? Kok bicara mu kecewa begitu"

Ucapnya sambil memalingkan badannya kearah ku, lalu menyentil jidat ku. Aku yang mendengar jawabannya entah mengapa gak bisa berkutik, kaya kestun gitu. Lalu ia melanjutkan

"Ahh.. kamu mesti ngarep yang enggak-enggak ya?" tanyanya curiga

_Waduh, gue kenapa langsung nanya begitu aja ya, gak beres nih mulut, siall! Cari alesan, cari alesan!.._

_Eh, kayanya tuh motive baju kenal deh_

"Umm.. aku tadi belom selesai ngomongnya kok Kak, tadi aku mau nanya "Lho, kok Kak Ulfa pake baju itu" itu maksud ku, soalnya kayanya aku kenal deh baju itu" jelasku memberi alesan

"Ohh.. begitu, umm.. itu.. ini.. sebenernya kan baju sama celana kamu, Kakak pinjem ya" ucapnya tersendat-sendat

"Hemm.. Kakak nemu dimana?" tanyaku penasaran

"Umm.. ini.. tadi kakak cari di lemari, dan ternyata ada"

"Ohh.. ternyata perawatnya naruh di situ…"

"I.. iya.. perawatnya naruh di dalem lemari…"

Suasana sempat hening untuk beberapa detik, lalu Kak Ulfa bertanya padaku

"Dz.. Dzofi, gimana? kira-kira pantes atau aneh gak kalo kakak make baju kamu?"

"Hemm.."

Aku cermati penampilan Kak Ulfa dari bawah ke atas, perlahan dan teliti, yah karena memang wanita pengen kelihatan sempurna kan?

"Celananya kayaknya gak ada masalah, pantes aja, cuma kayanya bagian pinggul agak ngepas ya kak?" ucapku memberi koreksi penampilannya

"He'em, tapi gak sempit kok" jawab Kak Ulfa singkat.

Kini aku memandang bagian atas, dari pinggul sepertinya gak ada masalah, namun saat aku melihat kebagian dada..

"Kak, kok tangannnya ngalingin?"

"i.. itu karena.."

Kak Ulfa-pun menunjukkan apa yang terjadi, saat tangan kirinya berhenti menutupi bagian dada, iapun melanjutkan perkataannya "bajunya gak muat"

ru.. rupanya baju ku gak muat, sehingga bagian dadanya gak semuanya tertutupi oleh bajuku yang model retsleting tengah.

"Gi.. gimana nih? Aneh ya, masa aku keluar pake pakean kaya begini… umm.. hiks.." ucapnya sambil menahan tangis

_Bu.. bushet, tahan Fi tahan, suasana kayak gini jangan pendarahan dulu, Kak Ulfa dah pengen nangis tuh, beri dia solusi…_

"Tuh kan kamu liatinnya aja kaya gitu, gimana orang lain yang bukan anggota keluarga, huu.. hiks.."

"Ehh.. enggak kak, aku gak liatin, maksud ku… aku emang ngeliatin tapi aku lagi mikir, tapi gak mikir yang macem-macem kok, suer" jelas ku

"…. Hiks"

Sepertinya Kak Ulfa emang lagi skak tapi belom mat, dia saat ini pasti malu banget, gak bisa berbuat banyak dengan keadaan yang sekarang dan gak tau mesti ngelakuin apa, sebagai wanita, walaupun Kak Ulfa kuat tapi kalo dalam kondisi begini, wanita manapun pasti tertekan.

Inilah waktunya untuk Adik Sepupu Lak-Laki datang menolong *jeng-jeng*

"Gimana…" belum selesai aku ngomong, Kak Ulfa langsung memberi usul

"Gimana kalo kamu naikin retsleting baju ini sampe nutupin semua"

"Ehh… se.. serius?"

"He'em" ucapnya menggumam sambil mengangguk disertai mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Ta.. tapi apa gak sesek jadinya?" tanyaku memastikan

"Dicoba aja dulu" jawabnya

_Huff.. baiklah_

Akupun memastikan dulu, bagaimana cara terbaiknya sambil memandanginya. Namun mungkin karena Kak Ulfa keburu dilanda malu yang amat sangat, sehingga aku yang sedang melihat sambil berfikirpun ditegurnya.

"Don't look at me like that, it's make me embarrassing"

"O.. okay,… here I go"

Dheg.. deg.. Dheg deg..

Akupun menggerakkan tangan ku mendekat ke arah'nya'

Tep..

"Be.. be gentle" ucapnya

"I will do my best"

Sreet.. et.. et..

"Ughh.. ahh..." erangnya

Sepertinya sudah mentok, gak bisa diteruskan, akupun memberi tahukan padanya

"Sist.. it's my limit, I.. i must loosen it first hah.. hah.." Ucapku sambil terengah-engah

"Okay, loosen it" jawabnya

Akupun kini mengendurkan retsleting baju itu, namun saat kuturunkan melebihi setengah dadanya, tak sengaja aku melihat..

_WHATZ?! Di.. dia gak pake br.. bra, oh iya, tadikan gue cucii…_

_Gue dah jadi sepupu dzolim, sepupu durhakaaa…_

_*JEGER! (sfx : thunder)_

"S.. sist, I'm so sorry, because me.. you don't wear…"

"Stop! I know, it's my fault too, I'm not bring it with me, don't ask again, ju.. just do it now!"

Setelah mendapat penjelasan yang memotong perkataan ku, akupun bersiap untuk segera menaikkan retsleting baju itu, namun saat hendak melakukannya..

SRAKK…

"Permisi…"

Dheg!

-:Time Stopped:-

_A.. apa-apaan ini, kenapa disaat kaya gini tiba-tiba ada orang-orang asing masuk ruangan ini? Gue harus ngelakuin apa? Puter otak puter otak…_

_Options_

_1\. Jelaskan ke mereka kondisi yang sedang terjadi_

_Dampak : _

_(+) Mereka akan mengerti keadaan yang sedang kami alami _

_(-) memakan banyak waktu dan Kak Ulfa semakin tertekan karena kondisinya diketahui orang-orang._

_2\. Mengusirnya dengan lembut(normal) dan memberitahukan kalau ruangan ini sudah dipakai_

_Dampak:_

_(+) Mereka akan pergi tanpa membuat mereka tersinggung dan kemungkinan mereka berfikir macam-macam : rendah._

_(-) tetap memakan waktu, walau tidak sebanyak pilihan no. 1 namun Kak Ulfa menyadari kedatangan orang asing, dan hatinya terluka._

_3\. Langsung usir mereka sesegera mungkin_

_Dampak:_

_(+) mereka akan cepat pergi, dan setidaknya Kak Ulfa berfikir kalau mereka tak menyadari bagaimana keadaan Kak Ulfa saat ini._

_(-) mereka akan berfikir negative tentang konsisi kami saat ini, dan kemungkinan terjadi bentrokan konflik : besar._

_._

…

_PE.. PERSETAN DENGAN PERASAAAN MEREKA!_

_GUE GAK BOLEH MEMPERBURUK SUASANA HATI KAK ULFA, GUE PILIH OPSI NOMOR TIGA!_

-:Time Started:-

Begitu mereka membuka pintu dan mengucapkan salam, aku secara langsung menggerakkan tanganku dengan cepat dan memeluk Kak Ulfa.

"Dz.. Dzofi, apa ya.. yang kau lakukan" ucap Kak Ulfa dengan suara rendah

"Stt…" jawabku berbisik di telinganya yang bersembunyi diantara rambut coklatnya. Lalu aku langsung membentak mereka yang membuka pintu

"HEII PERANAKAN KOTOR! RUANGAN INI SEDANG DIPAKAI DASAR BODOH!" ucapku dengan keras mengusir mereka, mereka yang mendengarpun langsung berkata

"Ma.. maaf, kami salah kamar…"

Srakk..

Pintu kamarpun tertutup.

Sempat terdengar oleh telingaku suara mereka dibalik pintu, mereka berkata "Eh, dah gue bilang kan kamarnya nomer 96 bukan 69" "Eh tadi lagi pada ngapain sih?" "Eh dah ada orangnya ya?" "wah tadi lagi pada berbuat mesum tuh"

Tap.. tap.. tap..

_Cih! Dasar, persetan dengan prasangka kalian_

Aku yang masih dalam posisi memeluk Kak Ulfa pun melepaskan pelukan ku, namun ternyata saat aku memeluknya, Kak Ulfa juga memeluk ku dan ia kini belum melepaskan tangannya dari pinggulku.

"Dzofi… terimakasih ya…"

Mendengar ucapannya yang tulus keluar dari mulutnya, aku seperti membatu, tak bisa menjawab apa-apa, entah mengapa mendengar perkataannya yang tulus seperti membuatku bahagia.

Kusadari, tetesan-tetesan kecil air kini sudah membasahi dada ku, dan pelukannya makin erat, kini tidak ada yang kubisa perbuat selain membalas kembali pelukannya. Isak tangispun terdengar, walau dengan suara rendah, serendah mungkin seperti sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dariku, namun semua itu sia-sia.

beberapa moment termakan dalam suasana ini, lalu perlahan ia mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas, kearah muka ku, tepat berada di depanku. Kini bisa kulihat wajahnya yang memerah, matanya yang berkaca-kaca membendung tangisan disertai jejak air mata yang mengalir di atas pipinya menghiasi wajahnya.

Perlahan bibirnya bergerak seraya mengucapkan namaku "Dzofi…"

Tangannya yang semula memeluk pinggulku kini berpindah naik dan mengalungi leher ku. Dan sekarang tangannya serasa bergerak mendorong kepalaku untuk mendekati wajahnya,

"Kak…"

O

o

⁰

Nampaknya percuma saja untuk memaksakan baju ku agar muat dipakainya, yang ada Kak Ulfa sesak dibuatnya, maka pilihan terbaik adalah mengambil baju miliknya.

"Kamu yakin mau ngabil baju di kamar ku?"

"Iya" jawabku singkat disertai anggukkan

"Tapi, kamu cuma pake handuk doang lho, dan kamu kan gak boleh keluar, aku juga gak papa kok pake baju begini.."

Mendengar ucapan itu, aku langsung mengelaknya "Enggak! Kakak gak boleh pake pakean macem begini, sekarang sebutin cara kesana dan nomer berapa kamarnya"

"Baiklah, di lantai 6, dari sini kamu nanti belok kiri trus naik lift, keluar lift kamu masuk koridor kiri lalu cari kamar nomer 494"

"Oh begitu, oke aku langsung berangkat"

"…"

Saat aku membuka pintu dan hendak melangkahkan kaki ku keluar, aku palingkan wajah ku kearahnya, sambil tersenyum lebar hingga menunjukkan gigi-gigi ku, mengistilahkan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

Drap drap drap…

Aku langsung berlari secepat mungkin menuju lift yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh.

Ting!

Srett..

Akupun memijakkan kaki ke dalam lift, lalu menekan angka "6"

Penantian yang berlangsung selama belasan detik sebelum sampai di lantai tujuan membuatku berfikir sejenak.

_Apa, apa yang sudah gue lakukan! Badan gue berasa bergerak begitu saja, seperti dituntun untuk melakukannya, entah atas kemauan gue secara gak sadar atau memang gue yang menghendaki itu?_

_Sial! Abstrak! Abstrak! Apakah itu termasuk hal yang terlarang? Apakah gue jadi pendosa?_

Namun belum aku selesai…

Ting!

…Pintu liftpun terbuka. Sebelum aku mengeluarkan badan ku secara utuh dari lift, aku keluarkan kepala ku dulu, tengok kanan, tengok kiri, untuk memantau area sekitar

"Aman"

_Hemm.. habis ini gue masuk koridor kiri terus cari kamar nomer 494_

Dengan mengendap-endap layaknya maling aku memasuki koridor

_Sejauh ini aman, nomer juga masih 431, berarti kemungkinan kamar kakak masih terus disana_

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Namun akupun terhenti sejenak, aku mulai bingung setelah kujumpai ternyata dihadapanku ada pertigaan.

_Wanjirr.. yang mana nih, coba deh nengok dulu_

Clingak clinguk

_Siall, di sebelah kiri sana ada cewe-cewe lagi pada ngerumpi lagi, dasar emak-emak!_

_eh.. suara apa tuh? _

Tiba-tiba Terdengar oleh ku suara cekikikan wanita sedang berjalan kemari, tepatnya dari arah depan

_Waduhh.. kenapa dua jalan yang bakal gue lewatin mesti ada cobaan, gak bisakah lebih buruk lagi!_

Ceklek

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari belakang ku, dan itu belum cukup buruk sampai aku menyadari

_Gue baru inget… ini di wilayah koridor para cewe, bisa diteriakin mesum gue kalo sampe ketauan, ato bisa bisa gue didepak dari nih pesawat, cari akal, cari cara, cari muslihat…_

_Options :_

_1\. langsung lari kedepan secepat cepatnya lalu setelah itu baru cari nomer 494_

_: gimanapun secepet gue lari, tetep aja mereka bisa ngeliat gue, gue bukan de flesh oii.._

_2\. pura-pura kesasar_

_: gak! Kan sebelumnya dah dikasih intruksi waktu sebelum naik pesawat tentang pembagian wilayah koridor_

_3\. pura-pura jadi patung_

_: mungkin… coba liat dulu opsi yang dibawah _

_4\. pura-pura habis diperkosa?_

_: Jangan ngaco oiii… gue buru-buru nih, mana ada yang mau ngeperkosa gue!_

_5\. Puter arah, Balik!_

_: ah, mungkin ini paling tepat! Menyelamatkan harga diri bhung!_

_Oke, gue pilih opsi 5_

_._

Ceklek…

Pintu salah satu kamar dibelakang punggung ku terbuka,

_Saatnya opsi nomer limaaa!_

Whusss….

Drap drap drap…

"Semoga aja mereka gak ada yang ngeliat gue begini, walaupun ngeliat pasti gak nyadar kalo ini adalah gue. suasana terlalu rame kapten, putar haluan!"

Akupun berlari secepat mungkin menuju arah lift. Sesampainya di depan lift, beruntung di sini sepi, dengan terburu buru aku menekan tombol lift.

Ceklekcekleckeklcekelcklek…

_Cepet cepet cepet…_

Ting!

Sreett..

"Clear"

Akupun masuk, di dalam lift aku menekan tombol kembali ke kamar ruang kesehatan semula

❻

❺

❹

Ting!

Sreett..

"Kyaa!"

Sreett..

❸

❷

Ting!

Sreett..

_Huftt~.. walaupun tadi ke-gep di lantai empat, mudah-mudahan gue gak ketauan, dan semoga tuh cewe gak trauma_

Akupun melangkahkan kaki ku keluar, dan Dengan segera, aku langsung kembali ke kamar.

"Hah.. Hah.. hah.." aku mencoba mengatur nafas ku yang terengah-engah.

Kak Ulfa yang melihatku datang dengan terburu-buru disertai nafas tak teraturpun heran dan bertanya padaku "Dzofi? Kamu gak apa-apa?"

Aku yang masih berusaha mengatur nafas ku hanya menjawabnya dengan mengacungkan jempol

"Fi, jadi gimana? mana baju kakak?" tagih Kak Ulfa

Aku yang gagal total inipun menjelaskan kalau ternyata aku lupa tentang pembagian wilayah koridor antar laki-laki dan perempuan, dan banyaknya lawan jenis membuatku berputar haluan sampai kesini.

Lalu Kak Ulfa menanggapi "Oh, yaudah gak papa deh, kakak minta bantuan temen sekamar kakak aja untuk nganterin pakean kakak kesini"

"Minta bantuan gimana Kak? Kakak kan gak bawa ponsel tadi" timpalku penasaran

"Siapa yang butuh ponsel? Kan Kakak punya ini" ucapnya sambil menunjuk alat yang berbentuk seperti chronometer*

"Itukan chronometer Kak, emang bisa buat hubungin orang lain"

"Ini emang bentuknya kaya chronometer kamu, tapi kalo kamu dah jadi prajurit novus, kamu bakal dikasih ini, ini namanya Virtual Celluler, bisa ngechat baik dalam skala besar atau perorangan" jawab Kak Ulfa sambil menekan salah satu tombol di alat yang disebut Virtual Cellulernya, saat tombol itu ditekan, tiba-tiba langsung muncul layar hologram yang benyak bertuliskan pesan, dan tiap pesan berbeda warnanya.

"Kalo kamu mau chat perorangan kamu harus install dulu aplikasi namanya "Whisp App" ini supaya kamu bisa chat sepuasnya juga, ditandai dengan warna huruf berwarna hijau. Namun kamu mesti tau juga user name dari orang yang kamu tuju" lanjut penjelasan Kak Ulfa.

_Tau ada alat itu kenapa gak bilang dari tadi Kakkkk.. gue dah cape-cape kaya pahlawan, mbelain pake anduk keluar tapi ada cara yg lebih gampang!_

Kini dia mempraktikkan alat itu di depan ku

["/IstifaAuls : Is, tolong ambilin baju satu set punya gue dong , gue lagi di ruang kesehatan nih, nomer 69, lantai dua, tolong ya, pliss :* "] lalu ia menekan tombol enter.

Gak perlu waktu lama, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang berasal dari alat itu

*TingTung

["From IstifaAuls : Ehh.. Ulfa, kamu kenapa? Sakit? Yaudah aku kesana deh, mau motiv apa bajunya"]

Aku yang baru melihat alat secanggih itupun dibuat 'Naksir' pada pandangan pertama

"Wah Kak, canggih banget ya, alatnya ringkas, gak repot bawa-bawanya dan efisien lagi" ucapku kagum

"Iya, ini buatan divisi sains dan teknologi, merekalah yang berperan besar pada penemuan-penemuan unik, dan memang sudah nafas mereka membuat teknologi secanggih mungkin serta mudah penggunaannya, sehingga orang awam bin udik kaya kamu faham"

Tuck!

jelasnya sambil menyentil jidat ku.

Kak Ulfa-pun kembali membalas pesan yang temannya berikan ["/IstifaAuls : aku gak sakit kok, cuma lagi njagain adek ku yang kurang sehat, motivnya yang mana aja, sekalian dalemannya ya say :3 oh ya, kamu punya baju laki-laki gak? Kasian nih adek ku gak ada baju lagi :'( "

"Kak gimana kal…"

*TingTung

["From IstifaAuls : wah kebetulan nih ada baju buat cowo, tadinya mau aku bawain buat cowo aku, tapi kita beda pesawat sih T.T oh ya, kamu gak usah pake daleman aja, biar sexy :* "]

["/IstifaAuls : emang punya cowo :P ihh sembarangan deh, geli geli dong hahaha"]

*TingTung

["From IstifaAuls : punya dong, emang kamu, Jomblo hihihi. yaudah aku pilihin yang Gstring ya"]

["/IstifaAuls : iyadeh yang punya cowo brondong mah gaya.. Gstring? Sekalian aja plastic, yaudah cpt ya say ;* "]

Dan aku yang berada dibelakangnya, selain memang bener-bener dicuekin, ternyata aku dibuat kaget, fakta yang baru saja aku jumpai di depan mata ku ini, ternyata bila perempuan chat sesamanya bisa menjadi lebih porno di banding laki-laki yang sedang chat sesamanya yang sedang berbicara tentang hal porno -_-"

Dan selepas itu, kini yang membuatku menggila adalah suara 'bel' yang keluar dari mesin bernama Virtual Celluler itu,

TingTung TingTung TingTung..

seakan memenuhi kepala ku, dua insan yang sedang berhubungan jarak jauh itu tak henti-hentinya 'membicarakan' seputar hal-hal yang tak akan ingin aku ketahui lebih jauh.

_Huh.. dasar perempuan, kalo dah asik ngomongin sesuatu pasti lupa diri_

Keluhku sambil berjalan lemas kearah kasur

Bugh!

Aku rebahkan seluruh tubuhku yang hanya tertutupi oleh selembar handuk di atas kasur, dengan harap bisa melepaskan segala letih dan penatku, aku selimuti tubuh ku dengan selimut yang tersedia, dan kini aku terlentang sambil memandangi langit-langit ruangan ini.

Sambil menunggu kedatangan teman kakak, aku berfikir apa saja yang akan aku lakukan setibanya di Planet Novus, bertarung, kerja kerja kerja eh… menyelesaikan misi, mengejar pangkat, naik tingkat, masuk guild kehormatan, ataukah aku akan sampai menjadi Archon? Dan haruskah aku mati disana?

Perlahan kupejamkan mata ku, dalam gelap, aku bayangkan bagaimana suasana di Planet Novus, katanya di sana adalah Planet yang belum sepenuhnya terexplorasi, banyak species makhluk hidup yang berbeda dari planet asalku, daratan rimbun yang gelap, tanah yang tandus, angin yang membekukan tulang, sungai lava, wilayah yang selalu hujan, padang pasir, semua ada disana.

Tanpaku sadari, hati ku mulai bergetar, tak sabar untuk segera menapakkan kaki disana.

Srakk..

Tiba-tiba suara pintu bergeser membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Permisi, Hai Ulfa.. ini nih bajunya" ujar teman Kak Ulfa yang ber user name whisp app IstifaAuls

"Oh iya, silahkan masuk, makasih ya dah mau bantuin" ucapnya sambil mereka berdua cipika cipiki

_Ihh.. cewe kalo ketemu kayanya bebas gitu yah, coba laki begitu, pasti langsung disidang_

"Dzofi, kenalkan ini temen kakak, namanya Istifa Aulshade, dia temen seangkatan kakak, dia seorang Sniper lho" ucap kak Ulfa meperkenalkan temannya kepada ku

"Ohh ini adik sepupu mu itu ya?" lalu dia berjalan menghampiriku, sesampainya dihadapanku dia menjulurkan tangannya seraya berkata "Hai.. panggil aku Istifa ya" ucapnya dengan senyum ramah

Akupun beralih dari posisiku yang sebelumnya berbaring menjadi duduk, lalu aku menjulurkan tangan ku juga untuk bersalaman,

"Iya kak... namaku Dzofiii…"

Srett…

Mata ku dan mata kak Istifa kini langsung mengarah kebawah. Belum aku rampungkan perkenalanku, selimut yang aku pakai untuk menutupi dada ku terlepas, dan sekarang tampak aku yang bertelanjang dada hingga pinggul dihadapannya.

Kini kulihat tatapan mata Kak Istifa berubah, tatapannya benar-benar berbeda dari wanita kebanyakan, bukan malu atau atau semacamnya, namun tetap disertai pipi yang sedikit memerah

Sruutt..

Ia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya menyentuh kulitku, naik dari pusar ke dada sambil berkata "Aishh.. boleh juga nih anak" lalu ia melanjutkan perkataannya "Dzofi Hardji, 19 tahun, kekuatan fisik 78% masih mampu berkembang, tinggi 152 cm, berat 49 kilo, kesehatan 67%.. 66%.., ohh kamu sedang demam ya rupanya?" ucapnya seraya membisikkan kata terakhir padaku.

Dheg!

_Pe.. perempuan macem apa lagi ini, dia dalam satu pandangan langsung bisa mengetahui spesifikasi keadaan ku, di.. dia bukan makhluk biasa dia dukun, ehh.. atau jangan-jangan.._

Aku yang keget dengan sikapnya itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "Ka.. Kakak tau dari mana semua itu, atau kakak punya pengelihatan super" ucapku penasaran.

Namun seakan ia tau seberapa besar rasa penasaranku, diapun menjawab

"Bukan pengelihatan, namun dengan…" kini ia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah ku dan berkata "sentuhan"

*werr

Aku langsung dibuat merinding dengan kelakuannya

Aku langsung mendorong dia pelan, namun dia seperti tak peduli dengan penolakan ku, dia tetap berusaha mendekat den mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher ku.

"Kamu udah punya pacar belom?" ucapnya di dekat telingaku, sehingga dengan perkataan itu membuat darah ku berdesir.

"Kaak.. " ucapku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ke Kak Ulfa, karena dengan perkataan Kak Istifa membuatku takut.

Lalu Kak Ulfa-pun menegur temannya "Udah lah Is, berenti dong, kasian kan adik ku, dia ketakutan lho"

"Oh ketakutan ya? Pantesan dedegannya beda hihihi" ucapnya tertawa kecil sambil menyudahi tangannya yang mengalungi leher ku.

"Ku Kasih dia obat ya, dia mulai panas lho, 38,4⁰C" lanjutnya

"Iya, obatnya ada di situ, yang tulisannya paracetamol" balas Kak Ulfa sambil menunjuk kearah salah satu botol di atas meja. Lalu Kak Istifa-pun mengambil satu tablet Paracetamol dan menghampiriku seraya berkata "Aaa.."

"Ehh.. kakak mau nyuapin aku? Aku belom makan kak, gak boleh lho" elak ku menolak suapannya

"Oh begitu ya, yaudah aku ambilin jatah makan malem deh, mumpung dah jam delapan nih" ucap Kak Istifa sambil melihat kearah Virtual Cellulernya

"Ta.. tapi, sebelum itu, aku pinjem kamar mandinya dulu ya…" diapun jalan terburu-buru memasuki kamar mandi

Srakk..

Srakk..

"Eh Ulfa, kamu berani juga yah pake baju seksi kaya gitu hihihi" ucapnya menongolkan kepalanya dari dalam kamar mandi, lalu menutupnya kembali

Srakk..

_Dasar aneh ckckck…_

Ucapku dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Kak, kakak dapet dari mana sih orang kaya gitu? aku jadi prihatin" tanyaku padanya, namun sempat agak lama ia menjawab, dan saat aku melihat mukanya, rupanya mukanya agak memerah malu.

"… Ehh, iya tuh, dia emang dasarnya agak frontal hehehe.. kamu takut ya?" balasnya bertanya kembali

Akupun kambali keposisi tiduran sambil menarik selimut ku sampai batas kantung mata, aku malu mengakuinya, namun jujur, wanita itu membuatku takut dan malu.

"I.. iya kak, dia gak terduga gitu sih… gak bisa ditebak" jawabku terbata-bata

"Oh yaudah, sekarang kamu tutup mata kamu, kakak mau pake baju. Awas ya jangan ngintip"

Akupun langsung menutup kesemua mukaku menggunakan selimut.

Sreettt..

Terdengar olehku suara retsleting dikendurkan, dan beberapa benda yang ditaruh di meja.

Melewati beberapa saat didalam selimut, aku habiskan hanya dengan melamun. terdengar jelas suara nafasku sendiri.

SRAKK…

_Eh, suara pintu kebuka?!_

"Kyaa…"

_Gawat! Jangan-jangan ada orang asing masuk kamar ini lagi._

Sontak aku alihkan selimut dari mukaku dan beranjak berdiri

"Kak Ulfa kamu gak pap… a"

Kini nampak di hadapanku, hanya pintu kamar mandi yang di buka kasar rupanya, dan jeritannya pun dari Kak Istifa, namun tepat di depanku, sesosok wanita yang membelakangiku sedang berupaya memakai celana dalam…

Kwak…Kwak…Kwak… (suara gagak)

"Eh…"

"KYAA.. dasar mesum"

PLAKK…

Grusak…

_Si.. sial, ternyata si Kak Istifa yang iseng, Bangke! Mu.. mukanya.. mukanya tadi sempet senyum… dasar Ular…_

Makiku dalam hati dalam posisi tubuh yang tepar tengkurap di atas kasur.

"ISTIFAA.. AWAS KAMU YA…" teriak kak Ulfa marah yang entah ia sudah selesai memakai pakaiannya atau belum

"Hihihi.. coba aja kalo bisa wee "Shadow Walk" hihihi.." balas Kak Istifa, namun sepertinya diakhir kalimat ia mengucapkan suatu skill. Lalu tak berapa lama terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan kembali terdengar suara Kak Istifa "Aku pergi dulu ya, bye…"

Setelah Kak Istifa pamit, terasa diruangan ini atmosphere yang sangat geram dan mencekam, aku mencoba mengintip apa yang terjadi…

Rupanya kini Kak Ulfa sudah diselimuti aura gelap penuh gejolak, terakhir kali aku melihat Kak Ulfa begini saat.. umm saat aku merusak boneka kesayagannya waktu kecil.

Tiba-tiba saja kak ulfa yang menyadari kalau aku memperhatikannya langsung menoleh kearah ku

Dzing..

_Ta.. tatapannya, gue gak kuat… _

Akupun langsung menutup sekujur tubuhku menggunakan selimut.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Greb!

_Ehh.. dia mencengkram kaki gue! Gawat gawat gawat…_

"Umm.. ampun kak, aku gak sengaja, gak salah apa apa… umm.. ampun ampun…"

Kurasa setelah aku memohon kepadanya, iapun melepaskan cengkramannya dan berjalan keluar

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Srakk..

Terdengar pintu ini tertutup, seketika itu pula atmosphere gelap itu lenyap dari ruangan ini.

"Huft… sekarang gue bisa tenang dan bergegas tidur"

Namun sebelum tidur, aku sempatkan memakai pakaian yang sudah dibawakan Kak Istifa.

"Selamat mala…"

To Be Continued

CCK

"Sungguh, wanita itu adalah ujian bagimu"

-The Book- Ch.3

Alo~ akhirnya saya bisa apdet dalam waktu singkat, perlu saya ucapkan disini terlebih dahulu, pasti dari kalian banyak yang bingung ato gak ngerti, "Ih maksudnya apa sih kok ada bagian yang pake bahasa inggris?"

Saya pake bahasa inggris di bagian itu gak ada maksud khusus tertentu yang mempengaruhi cerita kok, bukan bahasa cora ato acc, ya cuma kayanya akan lebih 'asik' kalo bagian itu pake bahasa inggris bwahahah 3:D kalo kalian gak suka juga gpp, bagian itu kusus buat menghibur saya pribadi kok :3

Sempet dapet teguran dari RhietaV tentang ceritanya yang masih didalem pesawat, saya juga berfikir demikian sih, berasa terlalu lama disana, sedangkan fanfic yang lain dah mendarat dan bersenang-senang di Planet Novus -" tapi mohon sabar sodara-sodara, Mudah-mudahan proses cerita ke Planet Novusnya seru.

Jadi masih ada yg bingung? Masih nemu bagian absurd? Langsung review aja, nanti saya jelasin dan saya perbaikin u/ chapter kedepannya.

Oh ya, sebenernya masih mau ngelanjutin, tapi karena dah 4,5K jadi saya sambung di capter depan, mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya.

Bai bai (^.^)9


	7. Time, Number and Illusion

Bahagia itu : saat search di google "RF fanfic" yang keluar ini …

"Games: **RF** Online **fanfiction** archive with over **_30 stories_**. Come in to read, write, review, and interact with other fans"

Oh ya, saya mengucapkan pada RhietaV selamat datang (walau sudah lama bergabung) semoga ceritanya bisa sama-sama berkembang dan dapat memuaskan hati para pembaca serta mendapat apresiasi dari masyarakat (?)

* * *

My First and Dream part 2 :

Time, Number and Illusion

"Ughh… Huwaaahh.."

Akupun bangkit dari tidurku yang entah mengapa aku merasa tak nyenyak, sehingga aku terbangun saat ini. Aku mencoba melihat chronometer ku, rupanya sudah jam setengah dua belas malam, akupun mulai memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, keadaan kamar ini sepi, hanya ada aku seorang, beberapa saat aku isi dengan mencoba mengingat kejadian-kejadia sebelumaku terlelap.

"Oh ya, tadi Kak Ulfa pergi keluar, dan setelah itu aku tertidur, sekarang badan juga dah gak anget lagi, mudah-mudahan sekarang dah sehat" harapku seraya mencoba mencari sandal ruangan ini.

Plek, tap.. tap.. tap..

Aku kini berjalan keluar ruangan ini beralaskan sandal yang tipis,

Srakk..

Ku buka pintu lalu ku lihat ke arah kanan dan kiri

_Hemm… sepi, mungkin dah pada tidur_

Terbesit oleh ku kenapa aku tak merasa begitu lapar mengingat aku belum makan saat ini. Namun yang kurasakan saat ini hanya ingin berjalan-jalan, entah kemana, aku hanya berjalan menyusuri koridor yang remang-remang nan sepi ini.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Lagi, terdengar langkah kaki ku sendiri. Berjalan tanpa tujuan kali ini, tak ada rasa takut yang menyelimuti ku. Selama perjalanan aku hanya mengamati dinding sekitar, jelas tak ada yang menarik untuk dipandang, mengingat sepanjang koridor ini semua dinding adalah sama bentuknya.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Kini di depan ku tampak perempatan koridor, saat aku berjalan semakin mendekatinya, mulai tampak di sana sosok seseorang yang tengah berdiri sendirian. Sendirian di suasana sepi ini, tepat di tengah-tengah perempatan koridor itu.

Rambutnya hitam panjang terurai sehingga menutupi sebagian pipinya, tingginya hanya sebahuku, sepertinya ia lebih muda dariku. Lalu ku beranikan diri untuk menghampirinya seraya berkata…

"Umm.. Hai, kau baik-baik saja? siapa nama mu?" sapaku sekaligus menanyakan namanya.

"…"

Tiada jawaban sepatah katapun darinya, akupun mencoba pertanyaan lain

"Kamu, tinggal dimana? Kamu tersesat?"

"… aku.. tinggal .. disini.."

Kini ia menjawab pertanyaanku, namun cara menjawabnya dengan perkata, hemm.. tidak masalah bagiku. Mungkin ia dibilangi oleh orang tuanya yang sedang bekerja disini agar tak memberitahukan kamarnya pada orang asing.

_Ohh mungkin maksudnya di koridor ini_

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

_Uhh.. gue kaya lagi ngintrogasi orang aja, kebanyakan nanya, tapi gak papa lah, siapa juga yang gak heran, hampir tengah malem begini liat anak kecil sendirian dikoridor?_

"Tidak.. ada.."

_Huh? Tidak ada? Gue masih gak yakin itu maksud sebenarnya, atau jangan-jangan.. dia benar-bener sedang melakukan hal itu karena mendengar petuah dari kulit kerang ajaib? Gak gak gak.. gue kebanyakan nonton kartun, jadi ngira yang enggak enggak…_

Karena sepertinya dia gak nyaman karena terlalu banyak kutanyai, aku berniat untuk berpalingnya setelah pertanyaan terakhirku.

"Umm.. apa aku menggangu mu di sini?"

Pertanyaan itu kulontarkan karena khawatir aku mengganggunya

"…"

Namun sepertinya, tidak ada jawaban kali ini. Akupun hendak melanjutkan langkah kaki ku untuk berjalan-jalan, akan tetapi…

"ya.. kau.. sempat.. menggangguku.."

_Ehh.. jadi gue bener bener mengusik dia ya? Yaudah deh minta maap terus pamit._

"Ohh begitu, kalau begitu aku mohon maaf" ucapku sambil menundukkan badan

"Kenapa,.. kenapa.. kamu.. berbuat tidak senonoh!" ucapnya langsung setelah aku meminta maaf.

_Whuut? Di.. dia bilang gue melakukan hal tak senonoh? Jangan jangan dia tau kalo…_

Belum sempat aku selesai berfikir dalam hati, ia langsung melanjutkan perkataannya

"Kau berlari sepanjang koridor.. hanya menggunakan handuk!" ucapnya dengan bagian pipi memerah disertai nada yang meninggi

_Ehh? Ternyata itu?... Jangan jangan dia sempet ngeliat gue? Ato.. dia yang ada di lantai empat? Waduh.._

Akupun mencoba menjelaskan maksudku atas kelakuanku sebelumnya

"Dengar dik, aku melakukan itu karena ada alasan yang kuat, yaitu untuk membantu orang yang berharga bagiku. kalau difikir secara waras, memang tidak sepatutnya ada orang yang berlari lari hanya menggunakan handuk saja, akupun pasti tak mau melakukan itu, namun rasa ingin melindungilah yang mendorong aku untuk melakukannya. Bahkan binatang yang tak berakal akan siap mati demi melindungi anaknya bukan?" jelasku sambil mengusap kepalanya

Setelah kujelaskan maksudku, sempat tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari kami berdua selama beberapa detik,

_Waduh? Jangan-jangan dia mulai ketakutan lagi, gue maen ngebelai kepala anak orang sembarangan sih, bisa bisa gue dianggap om om mesum entar.._

lalu diapun mengucapkan sesuatu padaku

"Maukah…"

"Ya?..."

"Maukah kau berjalan-jalan melihatku?"

_Ehh? Berjalan-jalan melihat dia?_

Di tengah keherananku, ia mengucapkannya lagi

"Maukah kau berjalan-jalan melihatku?"

_Umm.. mungkin maksudnya berjalan-jalan menemaniku kali ya? Namanya juga anak-anak, udah kemaleman ngomongnya jadi ngelantur._

"Oke deh…" ucapku disertai senyum ramah kepadanya. diapun langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapanku. Namun tangannya langsung menggapai tanganku untuk mengajak bergandengan.

Kamipun berjalan bergandengan tangan menyusuri koridor dimalam hari seperti ini, aku sendiri juga tak tau mau kemana, aku hanya mengikuti langkahnya yang seakan menuntunku.

Sepanjang perjalanan dia banyak bercerita, dan itu membantah anggapanku tentangnya kalau kukira ia adalah anak yang pendiam. Ia bercerita mengenai pesawat ini tentunya, mulai dari bahan yang digunakan untuk membuat lantai koridor ini, material yang dipakai untuk tembok dan dia juga bercerita bahwa ia pernah rusak di sini (menunjukkan letak/lokasi).

Yah, mungkin yang ia maksud adalah ia pernah terluka di sini, jatuh atau terbentur barangkali. Sedikit lucu memang mendengarnya saat bercerita, beberapa kosa kata ia ganti seperti terluka menjadi rusak, diobati (saat ia terluka) menjadi reparasi, dan lain lain. Akupun hanya bisa membalasnya sebisaku, kadang disetai tawa kecil, aku tak mau bila aku tertawa lepas ia akan tersinggung. Bahasanya yang unik mungkin karena pekerjaan orangtuanya yang berprofesi sebagai ahli mekanik di pesawat ini.

Lama kami bejalan menyusuri panjangnya koridor, akhirnya ia berhenti, demikian juga aku. Kini kami berhenti yang sepertinya tengah berada di jalan menuju aula. Selang beberapa saat, iapun berbicara, namun perkataannya kali ini tak seperti biasanya…

"A.. aku.. aku akan rusak…. Huuu.. aku akan rusak…" ucapnya murung disertai tangisan, aku yang heranpun segera menanyakan apa maksudnya

"Ehh.. kamu kenapa? Apa yang terjadi" ucapku heran plus sedikit panik

"Akuu akan rusak… hiks.."

"Oke.. oke.. pertama-tama tenanglah dulu dik, tenangkan diri mu, sekarang kakak Tanya dulu, namamu siapa" ucapku menenangkannya sekaligus menanyakan namanya agar mudah dicari dimana ia tinggal.

"Na.. namaku.. huuu.. Nov.. Novi Nin Tysiksth…" ucapnya terputus-putus dengan isak tangisnya, namun aku yang kurang jelas mendengarnya mencoba mengulangi namanya yang ia sebutkan.

"Novin Intys Isk…?"

"Novi Nin Tysiksth.." ulangnya

"Ohh.. baiklah Novi Nin Tysiksth, nama kakak Baydzofi Hardji, panggil saja Dzofi ya…"

"Umm.. Dzofi.."

"Iya, kakak boleh manggil kamu Umm.. Novia? Boleh kakak panggil Novia?"

Setelah kucoba untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan agar lebih akrab, ia yang semula dalam posisi berjongkok menundukkan kepalanya sambil menutupi tangisan matanya, kini mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, ke arahku, seraya berkata…

"Novia?..." ucapnya dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca mengulangi nama sebutan yang aku berikan

"I.. iya.. emm kamu gak suka ya?" tanyaku ragu-ragu

"Suka kok, suka sekali…" ucapnya kini dengan senyuman.

_Huft.. syukurlah dia berhenti nangis, kalo sampe ada yang bangun terus liat, gue bisa disangka yang enggak enggak sama anak dibawah umur ini…_

Kini aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri, lalu kugiring ia untuk duduk disalah satu kursi panjang yang ada dikoridor ini.

"Umm.. jadi Novia, kenapa kamu ketakuta begitu, memangnya apa maksudmu kamu akan rusak? Siapa yang mau nyakitin kamu?"

"… aku juga gak tau… tapi Novia punya firasat, Novia mau dirusak sama mereka…" ucapnya kini tertunduk murung kembali

"Tenang Novia, siapa yang mau nyakitin kamu? Mereka siapa?... kakak masih gak faham.."

"Novia juga gak tau! Yang.. yang jelas, kalo Novia rusak, Dzofi.. juga yang lainnya dalam bahaya…" jawabnya dengan nada meninggi disertai kebingungan menyelimuti kata-katanya

_Dia terluka, gue dan yang lainnya dalam bahaya?... sumpah, gue jadi makin bingung jadinya_

Lalu akupun menanyakan apakah dia tinggal bersama seseorang, barangkali aku dapat mempertemukan mereka, sehingga ia tenang.

"Oke, baiklah Novia, kalo begitu tenanglah dulu, jangan panik. Kamu di sini tinggal sama siapa?"

"Umm.. Kak Ryu… sama Ryu-chan.."

_Jadi nama kakaknya Ryu, gue kira sama orangtuanya dia disini, rupanya sama kakaknya doang._

"Yaudah, kakak mu pasti bakal melindungi kamu kok kalo kamu disakitin sama seseorang, dan izinkan kakak di sampingmu ini melindungimu juga, dan kalo kamu terluka, kakak punya temen 'Perawat' kok" ucapku disertai senyum sambil menepuk pundaknya agar ia tenang.

"Um" gumamnya singkat disertai anggukan plus senyuman.

"Baiklah kalo begitu, yuk kita kembali kekamar mu" ajakku kembali kelokasi semula yang mungkin kamarnya disekitar sana.

Lalu ia menjulurkan tangannya dan menjawab "Ayo"

Kamipun kembali bergandengan tangan dan menyusuri jalan yang kami lalui tadi. Didalam hati aku berfikir

tap.. tap.. tap..

_Mungkin kalo gue punya adek cewe, begini ya rasanya, gandengan kemana-mana hehehe, lucu juga._

Tanpa sadar, bibir ku membentuk lekungan, senyuman kecil.

_Huhf.. semoga perasaan bahagia ini bukan karena gue pedofil._

Tap.. tap.. Tap.. tap..

Di tengah perjalanan, sebenarnya masih ada yang mengganjal dihatiku, bagaimana dia mengetahui kalau dia akan dilukai? Terlebih siapa sebenarnya yang diaksud "mereka". Karena rasa penasaranku sudah tak terbendung lagi, akupun memeberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"Umm.. Novia"

"Yaa?"

"Emm.. bagaimana kau tau kalau kau akan disakiti Novia?"

Saat pertanyaan itu terucap dari lisan ku, saat itu pula Novia langsung menghentikan langkahnya

"Dzofi yakin ingin tau?" tanyanya balik padaku

"Te.. tentu saja, itu kalau kau tak keberatan" jawabku yang entah manjadi agak sungkan

"Waktu dan angka…"

_Ehh? Waktu dan angka, gue gak ngerti… apa maksudnya itu?_

"Umm.. Novia, apa maksudmu Waktu dan Angka?" tanyaku yang masih bingung akan jawabannya

"Waktu dan Angka, Waktu dan Angka dari sisikulah yang memberitahukannya, mereka memberitahuku sebagian dari apa yang mereka tau, mereka memberitahuku sedikit dari apa yang mereka mau, waktu dan angka.. waktu dan angka… waktu dan angka.." ucap Novia tak henti hentinya menyebutkan kata "Waktu dan Angka"

_A.. apa maksudnya ini? Ughh.. gue gak mengerti, mendengarkan ucapannya membuat gue terasa pusing… ke.. kepala gue terasa berat… Ughh.._

_Waktu dan Angka.. Waktu dan Angka… Waktu dan Angka.._

_Aghh.. kata itu seakan memenuhi kepala gue.. _

Entah, kata itu membuatku terasa pusing, akupun menutup kedua telingaku, namun nampaknya itu semua sia-sia, kedua telingaku sudah ku tutup, namun kata itu entah bagaimana masih jelas terdengar bagai tanpa penghalang

_Waktu dan Angka.. Waktu dan Angka.. Waktu dan Angka…_

_Apa maksudnya! Stop! Hentikan! Stop This Madness!_

Tak sengaja, akupun melihat kearah chronometerku, dan saat aku melihat kearah itu…

_Mu.. MUSTAHIL! Waktunya… angkanya… ga.. gak berubah! Ta.. tadi gue berangkat pukul 11:34 kenapa sekarang masih angka yg sama? pasti ada sesuatu yang gak beres.._

_Novia.. semua ini pasti ada kaitannya, Novia pasti tau sesuatu…_

"NOVIAA…"

.

Bheg!..

"Hah.. hah.. hah.."

_Ini.. ini di ruang kesehatan. Kenapa gue malah ada di sini? Bukannya gue lagi di koridor? Hah.. hah.. ato jangan-jangan.. itu cuma mimpi?.._

_Wa.. Waktunya…_

Perlahan, aku gerakkan kepala ku melihat ke arah chronometer ku

-:11.35:-

"Waktunya.. baru pindah ke 11.35… jadi ini cuma kebetulan mimpikah?.. tapi.."

Aku perlahan menatap kearah telapak tangan kiri ku,

"Hangat.. masih terasa hangat seperti telah menggenggam sesuatu, enggak, lebih tepatnya habis bergandengan tangan dengan seseorang"

Aku yang masih syok dengan perpindahan suasana dan tempat yang sekejap berganti, berusaha tetap berfikir realistis dan tenang, namun tetap saja, bayang- bayang yang ada di dalam kepalaku seakan membuat sekujur tubuhku menggigil dan pandanganku terpaku pada telapak tangan kiri ku saja.

_Tenang FI, tenang, pasti semua ini ada jawabannya, semua ini pasti mengarah kesesuatu.. yang perlu lu lakuin saat ini coba rileks dan berusaha tidur kembali._

Ucapku dalam hati masih dalam terpaku memandang telapak tangan.

Huuh.. haahh.. huhh.. hahh..

_Bagus, sekarang dah rileks, supaya tenang coba amati lingkungan sekitar…_

Perlahan, ku tolehkan kepala ku ke kanan, tepat di sebelah ku terdapat sosok wanita berambut coklat, ia sedang tidur berbantalkan kedua lengannya yang ditekuk. dan disebelahnya, tepat di atas meja ada sekaleng susu berlogo beruang dan satu bungkus roti berbentuk reptil.

Akupun hanya sempat memandanginya beberapa saat, lalu kucoba merebahkan kepala ku diatas bantal seraya mencoba kembali untuk tidur…

Detik demi detik…

Menit demi menit..

Entah sudah berapa lama kucoba diriku untuk kembali tertidur, namun semua itu sia-sia, pejaman mataku sama sekali tidak membuatku terlelap. Akupun menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan, kini nampak wajah Kak Ulfa yang sedang tertidur, posisinya yang duduk di kursi dengan kedua lengannya yang ditaruh di atas kasur membuatku iba,

"..."

"Huft.. Kak Ulfa, pasti cape tidur dalam posisi itu"

Akupun mencoba bangkit dari kasur ku, sebisa mungkin tak menimbulkan suara ataupun goncangan yang dapat membangunkan dia.

Step..

"Kak Ulfa njagain aku sampe mbela belain tidur di sini, dia emang terlalu khawatiran.. umm ato jangan-jangan 'urusan' sama temen sekamarnya (Kak Istifa) masih belom kelar?"

Kini aku berusaha untuk membuatnya lebih nyaman, pertama-tama kupersiapkan posisi tanganku untuk membopongnya, lalu ku angkat dia dan kurebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur…

Huphh… ughhhh..

_Lumayan.. lumayan.. lumayan berat bro.._

Happ..

"Fyuh.. beres.." ucapku sambil mengelap keringat dari dahi ku.

Aku kini meluruskan posisi kakinya, lalu keselimuti dia agar tetap hangat, setelah itu aku duduk di kursinya tadi. View dari posisinya ini rupanya hanya dapat memandangi orang yang sedang tertidur di depannya, yah.. mungkin ini yang dilakukannya selama manjagaku, ucapku dalam hati.

Wajahnya yang lemah terlelap dalam tidur, seakan menggambarkan ketenangan yang tulus

"Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihat pemandangan seperti ini" ucapku dengan lembut, khawatir akan membangunkannya. Memang, semenjak kami dewasa, kami jadi jarang melakukan aktivitas bersama, masing-masing dari kami sibuk dengan aktivitas sendiri, terlebih lagi saat ia berangkat ke Planet Novus dan aku hanya sendiri sejak saat itu.

Terlintas dalam fikiran ku kenangan masa lalu, saat kami melakukan segala aktivitas bersama. Saat dimana kami masih memiliki orangtua,

Awal kami bertemu…

/

Waktu itu, saat langit menunjukkan sisi ramah nan cerahnya, entah saat liburan musim semi atau panas. Aku berlibur ke rumah Kakek, saat itu adalah pertama kalinya (yang dapatku ingat) aku pergi ke sana. Daerah perbukitan yang jaraknya kurasa cukup jauh dari suasana perkotaan, padang rumput yang menyambutku saat hendak mencapai rumah Kakek, terasa ingatan itu menjadi segar kembali…

.

"Selamat siang…"

"Selamat siang… Oh Tuhan.. Rays? Kau kah itu?"

"Iya Ayah, aku pulang, sekaligus membawa keluarga berlibur ke sini"

"Ohh.. aku sangat senang, kau juga datang bersama keluarga mu kesini, ohh.. siapa anak laki-laki ini? Dia tamvan seperti ayahnya"

Lalu pria dewasa itu berbisik ke arah anak laki-laki itu

"Ayo nak, perkenalkan diri mu"

"Saya Baydzofi Hardji, lima tahun" ucap bocah itu sambil menunjukkan kelima jarinya

"Ohh.. anak pintar, jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa Baydzofi Hardji?" Tanya kembali Pria tua itu

"Panggil aku Dzofi"

"Baiklah Dzofi, karena kau anak pintar, aku mempunyai hadiah untuk mu" lalu Pria tua itu menghampiri lemari, dan membuka salah satu lacinya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu

"Ini ambillah, kau pasti menyukainya" ucapnya seraya menjulurkan tangan yang menggenggam permen lollipop

Anak lelaki itu tampak ragu, lalu ia menatap kearah Pria dewasa di sampingnya. "Tidak apa, Ambillah" ucap Pria itu sambil mengusap rambut anak itu. Lalu anak itupun menerima pemberian Pria Tua itu

"Ehh.. ayo bilang apa" ucap Wanita yang berada di belakangnya

"Terimakasih"

"Wahh… kalau begitu, izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri, nama ku Yosuro Hardji" ucap Pria Tua itu

"Yosuro.. Hardji… kok nama kita sama?" Tanya bocah itu heran

"Iya, karena aku ini kakek mu hehehe" jelas Pria Tua itu dengan ramah

"Kakek?"

"Iya, Ayah dari Ayah dipanggilnya Kakek" timpal Pria Dewasa yang berada di sampingnya

"Kok kulitnya kendor?" seru bocah itu polos

-_-"

"Ehh.. karena kakek kan udah tua sayang, nanti Ayah juga begitu, kamupun juga hehehe" jelas Pria di sebelahnya, kemudian ia melanjutkan "Ayah, tadi kau bilang kalau "Aku juga membawa keluarga ke sini" apa itu artinya Kakak juga datang?"

"Haha.. iya, kau benar, Fath datang dari tiga hari yang lalu, sekarang ia dan keluarganya sedang pergi ke danau.

Mari.. rapihkan barang-barang mu dulu, masukkan itu ke kamar mu nak"

"Baiklah Yah. Ayo Sayang, Dzofi, kita bawa barang-barang ini ke kamar atas…"

Setelah mereka membereskan barang-barang mereka. Merekapun berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu bersama sang pemilik rumah di ruang keluarga, saling bercerita, canda dan tawa, nostalgia, semua mereka lakukan untuk melepas ikatan kerinduan.

-:Sore hari, menjelang makan malam:-

Saat Istri dari Pria dewasa itu sedang menyiapkan makan malam, dan para lelaki sedang berduduk-duduk sambil membicarakan sesuatu.

Tok tok tok…

"Kami pulang"

"Oh, Fath, tebak siapa yang datang?" ujar Pria tua itu dari dalam rumah

"Ohh.. ternyata adik ku, apa kabar Dik? Apa kabar Rena?" sapa Pria berkumis tipis yang baru datang itu pada Pria yang ia sebut adik dan istrinya.

"Ohh.. siapa bocah lelaki ini? Apa dia anak mu?" timpal Fath menanyakan anak laki-laki yang bersembunyi dibelakang Rays

"ya , tentu saja"

"Kalau begitu, biarkan anak ku bermain dengan anak mu, dia pasti senang dapat teman main baru hahaha..

Ulfa, ayo beri salam"

Lalu majulah anak perempuan berambut coklat yang dikuncir ponytail,

"Selamat sore, nama ku Ulfa Hardji, kalian bisa memanggilku Ulfa, semoga diliburan kali ini kita bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan bergembira bersama, mohon bantuannya.." ucap wanita itu diakhiri dengan memberi salam menunduk

"Wah, kamu pintar sekali, berapa umur mu?" Tanya Rays seraya menyetarakan tingginya dengan gadis itu dengan berjongkok

"Enam"

"Enam? Kak, bukannya ia dan anak ku cuma berbeda 10 bulan?" Tanya ia ke Kakaknya

"Ya, namun dia tetap ngotot di sebut sebagai anak berusia enam tahun, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa hehehe" jawab Fath

"Iya, dan sepertinya kami mau tak mau akan menyekolahkannya tahun ajaran besok" timpal istrinya

"Ohh.. baiklah Ulfa, kalau begitu kau punya teman baru sekarang. Dzofi, ayo sini nak, perkenalkan dirimu"

Disebut namanya untuk maju, namun lelaki itu sepertinya enggan

"Ayolah Dzofi, tidak usah malu, dia cantik lho"

"…"

"Ayo dong, kamu kan cowo, ayo"

Setelah mendapat bujukan, akhirnya anak itupun maju dengan malu-malu

"Namaku Bay.. Baydzofi.. Hardji.. usiaku.. lima tahun" ucapnya terbata-bata, namun tetap menunjukkan tangannya beserta lima jari mungil yang ia renggangkan.

Namun tiba-tiba…

Plek..

Gadis kecil itu membalas perkenalannya dengan menjulurkan tangannya juga, sehingga tangan mereka saling bersentuhan. "Kamu imut deh, ayo kita main bareng" ajak gadis itu. Namun bocah itu malu mendengar reaksi dari gadis itu, iapun menoleh ke ayahnya

"Ayahh.."

"Hehehe.. mainlah nak" jawab sang ayah sambil tersenyum melihatkan giginya

Whuss..

Drap.. drap.. drap..

Gadis itupun menarik bocah itu untuk bermain.

"Hahaha… anakmu mirip seperti ibunya, namun sikapnya jelas sepertimu Kak, kuharap tidak semuanya hahaha" ujar Rays

"Haha.. kau benar.. hemm.. apa maksud mu?"

Menjelang makan malam, kedua anak itu terus bermain bersama.

"Rays, makan malam sudah siap, panggil anak-anak untuk segera makan" ucap Rena

"Baik Sayang, Dzo.."

Belum selesai Rays memanggil kedua anak itu, tiba-tiba

"HUWAAA… AYAHH.."

Dzofi berlari sambil sambil berteriak histeris

"Ada apa nak?!"

"Itu.. itu.." ucap bocah itu sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis yang berjalan menyusulnya

"Ada apa dengan Ulfa? Ulfa apa yang terjadi?"

"Itu Om, aku kan mau ngasih batu cantik yang ku temui di danau hari ini ke Dzofi, tapi dengan satu syarat…" ucapnya terputus

"Syaratnya apa Ulfa?"

"Dia harus ku cium dulu… habis dia imut sih Om, hehe.." ucap gadis itu dengan muka yang sedikit memerah

Mendengar alasan yang diberikannya, membuat orang dewasa di seluruh ruangan itu tertawa

"Hahaha.. kau terlalu agresif Ulfa, bukan begitu caranya haha" ujar Fath

"Rupanya anak ku terlalu malu untuk menerima ciuman pertamanya haha.." seru Rays

"Hoho.. kedua Cucu ku ternyata mempunyai sifat yang berlawanan, ini sungguh menarik haha" ucap Pria yang paling tua di ruangan itu.

"Yaudah Dzofi nanti kita main lagi ya.."

"Dzofii.."

/

"Dzofi!"

"A..ah Kak Ulfa.. a.. ada apa?..."

"Bangun Dzofi! Sudah pagi tau!" ucapnya sambil menarik-narik pipi ku

"A.. aww.. iya iya, aku dah bangun kok" jawabku sambil menepis tangannya

"Yaudah, kalo begitu cepet kamu cuci muka trus ke ruang makan, tapi sebelum itu, bawa dulu tuh pakean kamu ke kamarmu"

"Ehh.. iya iya.."

Akupun mengangkat satu stel pakeanku yang kemarin Kak Ulfa pakai

"Eii.. obatnya gak sekalian?" sahut Kak Ulfa

"Umm.. boleh deh, tapi yang Kapsul item aja, yang Paracetamol gak usah, aku dah gak panas"

"Yaudah, tangkep nih" ucapnya sambil melempar botol berisi obat yang kuminta

"Hap, oke makasih ya Kak, itu paracetamolnya Kakak simpen aja, bye.." ucapku sambil membuka pintu mengunakan kaki, dan melangkah pergi

Drap.. drap.. drap..

*Di ruang kesehatan*

Sambil merapihkan kasur dan selimut, ia berkata

"Huh.. anak baik.. gak berubah.."

Setelah ia merapihkan itu, ia menghampiri meja dan bermaksud untuk menyimpan obat, namun tiba-tiba...

"Remasan Pagi~" *Nyutt.. *Nyutt..

Kejut wanita sebayanya dari belakang sekaligus meremas dadanya.

"Aaa.. Ahh.. A.. apa yang kau lakukan Istifa!" bentak wanita itu

"Ahh.. masa kamu gak tau, kan harus sering diremas biar tambah gede*1 hihi.."

"Huh! Kamu datang kesini dan ngelakuin itu kaya gak punya salah yah" ucapnya angkuh sambil membuang muka

"Ohh.. yang kemarin, yang lalu biarkanlah berlalu, sekarangkan hari baru hihi.." jawab Istifa dengan tawa kecil

Namun, seperti tak mempedulikan jawaban temannya itu, ia hanya membereskan obat yang akan ia bawa tanpa menanggapi sepatah katapun.

"Ohh.. obat itu, obat penurun panas, kau tahu, tadi aku kesini melihat Dzofi sepertinya udah sehat kembali ya"

"…"

"Namun aku benar-benar gak faham lho, perasaan saat aku mau nyuapin dia obat, dia gak mau 'minum' itu. Dan setelahnyapun gak ada yang ngasih obat kedia, se-Kehadiranku lho.

Mengingat waktu itu kamukan ngejar-ngejar aku"

"…"

"Tapi…

aku emang gak 'hadir' saat itu terjadi, tapi aku melihatnya…"

"!"

"Saat seorang wanita membawakannya makanan, namun dia sudah tertidur, lalu wanita itupun menyuapinya obat"

"**!**"

"Tidak.. bukan dengan tangan, melainkan dengan bi…" *2

*Koridor*

Drap.. drap.. drap..

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Woii.. bangun!"

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Adan! Ryan! Bangun oii! Bukain pintunya" ucapku memanggil nama mereka

"Iya iya!..."

Ceklek..

Adan-pun membukakan aku pintu,

"Kenapa gak pake kunci lu sendiri aja sih! Ngerepotin!" ucapnya sambil mengucek-ucek mata

"Hehe.. sory, konci gue ketinggalan di situ" jawabku sambil menujuk kearah laci meja.

Lalu Adanpun kembali ke kasur, dan merehbahkan tubuhnya

"Ehh.. lu ngapain tidur lagi, sebentar lagi sarapan coeg!"

"Bodo.. nanti gue mandi terakhir aja, abis lu mandi suruh Ryan aja"

Akupun langsung memasuki kamar dan bersiap untuk mandi.

-:10 menit kemudian:-

"Ahh.. akhirnya selesai juga mandi sekaligus nyuci pakean ala Dzofi hehe.."

Pakaian yang sudah ku cuci aku gantung di dalam kamar mandi, lalu pakaian yang dipinjamkan Kak Istifa aku simpan agar nanti malam bisa kupakai kembali.

"Oii.. Ryan, bangun" ucapku sambil mencipratkan air dari tubuh ku yang masih basah

"Ughh.. ada apaan sih?"

"Dah cepet bangun, sebentar lagi nyarap. nih..." jawabku sambil menyerahkan kacamata yang ia cari-cari

"Ohh.. iya, iya" ujarnya sambil duduk, 'mengumpulkan nyawa'

"yaudah, cepet mandi. Gue ke sana duluan ya"

Akupun bergegas memakai pakaian lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan dihari keempat ini.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Sesampainya di ruang makan, aku melihat rupanya disini masih belum ramai, dan di depan nampak Antho, Angga dan Chandra sedang sarapan bersama. Akupun antre mengambil jatah sarapan lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Alo~ bisa kali sarapan bareng"

"Oh.. ayo sini Fi, sebelah gue" sambut Angga

"Oke makasih. Ehh.. lagi ngomongin apa nih?" tanyaku heran

"Ini, gue semalem tiba-tiba aja kaya ngerasain tekanan force di pesawat ini, bahkan gak cuma gue doang, Chandra-pun juga" ucap Antho

"He'em" angguk Chandra mengiyakan perkataan Antho

"Gak lama sih, sekitar satu menitan doang" lanjut Antho

_Jangan-jangan ini ada kaitannya dengan kejadian semalem?!_

"Emm.. malemnya jam berapa?" tanyaku memastikan

"sekitar setengah 12 malem Fi" jawab Antho

Dheg!

_Pasti! Pasti ini ada kaitannya!_

"Umm.. begini.."

Lalu sepanjang sarapan, aku menceritakan semua kejadian ganjil malam itu pada mereka.

...

"Ohh begitu…" tanggap Antho, lalu dia melanjutkan "Umm.. kalo gak salah, gadis itu bilang, Waktu dan Angka. Kayanya agak familiar dari apa yang gue tahu deh, tapi gue lupa hubungannya sama apa…"

"Umm.. Angka.. bu.. bukankah itu agak mirip dengan bangsa Cora yang menyembah DECEM ya?" timpal Chandra

"Apa maksud mu Chan?" tanyaku masih belum faham

"Angka, Corite berkeyakinan bahwa angka adalah sesuatu yang mempunyai arti dan kekuatan spiritual yang tinggi, angka dapat menuntun mereka pada DECEM yang memberi kekuatan, ilmu dan lain-lain" jelas Chandra

"Jadi maksud mu, Angka yang diucapkan oleh gadis itu bukanlah sekedar bilangan, namun memang mempunyai kekuatan supernatural yang dapat memberi dia suatu pengetahuan? Begitu? " koreksiku

"Yap" angguknya

"Tapi, bukankah dia bilang Angka dan Waktu? Jadi waktu pasti ada kaitannya juga" timpal Angga yang sedari tadi memperhatikan

"Coba kau ingat Dzofi, kira-kira jam berapa semua itu terjadi?" Tanya Antho

"Jam setengah 12 malam, bertepatan saat kalian yang merasakan kekuatan force di pesawat ini kurasa, namun tepatnya pukul 11.34" jawabku

"Hemm.. 11.34, 1134, 1 1 3 4"

Kami semua yang berada di meja inipun berfikir

"AHA!" ucap Angga tiba-tiba yang membuat kami semua kaget.

"Ada apa Ngga?"

"Bukankah gadis itu bilang "Waktu dan Angka dari sisinya lah yang memberitunya" iya kan?"

"Yap, Lalu?" Tanya kami masih tak faham

"Jadi harusnya kau melihatnya seperti ini" ucap Angga sambil memutar tangannya, sehingga menunjukkan angka yang ditunjukkan chronometernya terbalik.

"…" kami semua berfikir saat melihat angka yang terbalik itu

_AH! Kalo dibalik, kaya tulisan.. manusia bumi kuno!_

Menyadari hal itu, akupun mengejanya dengan suara pelan

"h.. E.. l.. l.."

"Apa katamu Dzofi?" Tanya yang lainnya

"hEll, aku tau ucapannya namun aku tak tau maksudnya apa"

Lalu tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak ku dari belakang dan berkata

"Dibacanya Hell, itu merupakan bahasa manusia bumi kuno lho. artinya neraka, tempat terakhir dari kehidupan, yang mana siksaan, kehancuran dan segala macam keburukan menetap selamanya.

Ehh lho kok…"

*Doeng

Mendengar penjelasan Ryan yang tiba-tiba muncul, aku dan yang lainnya langsung syok dan putus semangat karena mengetahui sepertinya kehancuran nyata yang menungu di depan kami.

"Ehh.. kok pada suram begini?" Tanya Ryan heran

"Huh.. sepertinya mimpi mu bukan sekedar mimpi Dzofi" ucap Angga

"Sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk memang akan terjadi.." timpal Chandra

"Ayolah teman-teman, apa yang kalian bicarakan! Beri tau aku" seru Ryan masih belum faham akan kondisi kami, dan juga kondisi yang akan datang. Lalu aku menjelaskan tentang apa yang kami bicarakan.

…

"Ayolah teman-teman, kalau memang benar akan terjadi, bukankan disana ada kata "Akan" jadi tugas kitalah untuk mencegahnya, untuk menyelamatkan seisi pesawat ini agar sampai di Planet Novus"

"Ya, kau benar Ryan, namun apa yang harus sekumpulan prajurit yang belum resmi ini lakukan? Memberitahukannya pada seluruh isi pesawat ini?" ujar Angga.

"Gak! Bila itu dilakukan, maka akan muncul kerusuhan, ataupun keputusasaan dari kepanikan missal. Kita tak bisa melakukan itu." jawabku

Untuk beberapa saat, kami semua terdiam, lalu aku usulkan suatu gagasan yang memecah keheningan ini.

"Baiklah! Memang sudah menjadi tugas kita sejak kita mengetahui masa depan. Jadi, mari kita bagi menjadi dua kelompok, kelompok satu, Aku, Ryan, dan Antho. Akan pergi ke ruang pilot dan menjelaskan semuanya, termasuk tekanan force yang dirasakan Antho.

Kelompok dua, Angga dan Chandra, tolong ke ruang kepala kesehatan, dan minta mereka beserta seluruh para teknis tenaga kesehatan bersiap, bila mereka tak percaya, setidaknya mereka menjadi waspada sejak diingatkan. Rencana lebih lanjut tergantung kapten pesawat ini! Jadi ayo kita bergerak!" ucapku memberi intruksi lalu menjulurkan tangan ku.

Merekapun ikut menjulurkan tangannya juga

"SATU DUA TIGA… UWOO!" ucap kami bersamaan

*Sriing… (⌐.⌐") *krik..Krik..Krik..

Semua orang di ruang makan ini langsung melihat kearah kami

"Aa.. umm.. yaudah, kita langsung berangkat aja, go go go…"

Drap.. drap.. drap…

Kamipun langsung berlari menuju tempat yang direncanakan.

*Lantai 7, pusat kendali pesawat*

"Hah.. hah.. ayo, sebentar lagi kita hampir sampai.. pintunya ada di depan" ucapku memberi semangat sambil terengah-engah.

Saat kami sudah di depan pintu, belum sempat aku memegang gagang pintu, pintu itupun terbuka.

Ceklek…

Tampak seseorang keluar dari ruang pusat kendali sambil berjalan mundur seraya berkata dengan orang di dalamnya "Ah, iya ketua, saya akan melakukannya… pokoknya tidak akan ada yang boleh mengganggu rapat. baik"

Brug!..

"Aww.." diapun memalingkan badannya kehadapan kami sambil berkata "Aduh! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan di sini bocah?!"

"Eh! Paman yang waktu itu di ruang juri kan?" balasku karena kami pernah bertemu

"Oh, kau yang waktu itu harusnya di Black list kan? Ada keperluan apa?"

"Begini paman, kami harus memberi tau sesuatu pada kapten kapal ini" terangku, namun dia langsung membalas

"Tidak bisa! Sekarang kapten dan para petinggi kru sedang rapat. Kalian tidak bisa mengganggu mereka" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi

"Ayolah Paman, informasi ini sangat penting! Menyangkut hidup orang banyak!" bujukku sedikit memaksa

"Tidak bisa ya tidak bisa! Aku juga ditolak oleh mereka bocah" ucapnya mulai kesal.

Kalau dipikir memang ada benarnya juga paman itu, karena ia sedang membawa file yang sepertinya belum dibuka oleh para petinggi.

"Bagaimana ini Dzofi?" Tanya Antho. Akupun hanya diam, tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beri tau saja paman itu?" usul Angga

"Ya, mungkin kau ada benarnya" balasku. Lalu akupun memanggil Paman tadi yang sedang berjalan meninggalkan kami.

"Paman.. Paman Rolf, tunggu kami" ucapku yang kebetulan masih mengingat namanya. Iapun berhenti setelah aku memanggilnya.

"Ada apa lagi?!"

"Apakah Paman nanti akan memasuki ruangan itu?" tanyaku

"Iya, namun tak pasti kapan, mungkin siang atau sore nanti, namun bisa juga besok. Tergantung situasinya"

"Kalau begitu ada yang mau kami sampaikan…"

Akupun menceritakan semuanya padanya, termasuk hipotesis yang berhasil kami temukan mengenai angka yang dibalik.

…

"Heh?! Yang benar saja, itu hanya mimpi mu nak, tidak ada artinya. Sudahlah, kau sudah membuang waktu ku" bantah Paman Rolf sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi,

Namun sebelum ia pergi, aku menarik bajunya "Tapi disini ada seorang yang bernama Ryu kan?"

Iapun menghentikan langkahnya "Ya, ada seorang di sini bernama Ryu, dia seorang teknisi pesawat ini"

"Jadi kanapa Paman tak percaya dengan kami?" Tanya Angga

"Kenapa? Karena nama gadis yang kau sebutkan itu adalah nama pesawat ini! Novi Nin Tysiksth = Nov Ninety Sixth = Nov-96th"

"Ta.. tapi.. demi Tuhan aku berani bersumpah, aku benar-benar bertemu dengannya" ucapku meyainkannya.

Angga-pun menepuk pundak ku seraya berkata

"Sudahlah Dzofi, kurasa ia benar, mungkin kau hanya bermimpi mengingat kau kan saat itu sedang sakit"

_Apa? Te.. teman-teman jadi gak mempercayai gue, aa.. apa gue udah dianggap gila oleh mereka?! tapi Sebelumnya mereka percaya._

"Tapi.. Antho! Bukankah kau merasakan tekanan force itu!" tanyaku sedikit membentak untuk meyakinkan dia, tidak! Lebih tepatnya meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

"Emm.. bagaimana ya.. aku merasakannya sih" jawabnya, namun ia tak memandangku saat bicara.

_Teman-teman, teman-teman… Kalian… membuat gue kecewa…_

_ENGGAK! Gue lah yang membuat kalian kecewa! _

_Aku dan Mimpi bodoh ku…_

Perlahan, kusingkirkan tangan Angga dari pundak ku, dan aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka, pergi tanpa sepatah katapun…

.

*Koridor*

*Setelah Dzofi turun menggunakan lift*

"Aku merasa bersalah padanya" ucap pria berambut biru

"Aku juga, apakah kita harus menyusulnya" balas pria sebayanya yang bertubuh lebih kekar.

"Ayo.."

Namun saat mereka hendak melangkahkan kaki, kedua pundak mereka ditahan dari belakang oleh tangan orang dewasa

"Tidak usah menyusul dia" ucap pria berambut coklat sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok

"Ke.. kenapa?" Tanya mereka

"Aku tau dia tak akan berbuat yang macam-macam, tak perlu khawatir saat ini. Sekarang aku mau Tanya pada kalian, apakah masih ada teman kalian yang melakukan sesuatu semacam kalian saat ini?"

"Ya, ada. Mereka sekarang menuju ruang kepala kesehatan dan memberitahukan agar selalu bersiap, karena keadaan akan genting kedepannya" jelas laki-laki berambut biru.

"Oh begitu, baiklah, tolong sekitar jam 10 besok kalian datang kesini bersama teman kalian yang datang ke ruang kesehatan"

"Baiklah"

"Nah.. sekarang kalian lihat apa? Cepat sana pergi berlatih, kalian tak boleh bermalas-malasan! Huff…" usir pria itu sekaligus meniupkan asap rokok dari mulutnya

"Ughh.. Brengsek.. akan ku bereskan dia" gumam pemuda bertubuh kekar

"Sabar Ngga, sabar.. ayo kita segera pergi dari sini" timpal temannya.

Mereka berduapun berlalu.

…

"Huff.. tak usah kusuruh datang, kau pasti akan datang bocah Black List" gumamnya sendiri sambil menghembuskan asap rokok

.

To Be Continued…

CCK

"… hahaha aku hanya bercanda nak, tidak kusangka, aku masih bisa bertemu bocah lugu seperti mu haha"

-Luckman Judge- Ch. 2

* * *

Haaahh.. akhirnya selesai juga capter ini *ngantuk* kalian pasti ngira/mikir "ah ceritanya ngebosenin, masih di dalem pesawat" maka saya katakan

"Tenang-tenang, saya berjanji maksimal 2 chapter lagi, maka Dzofi dkk akan mendarat di Planet Novus. Karena chapter kedepannya sangat berpengaruh buat story boardnya, soo saya bener-bener mohon maaf sekali lagi"

Footnote :

1*Tak ada penjelasan ilmiah tentang ini (setau author lho hihi)

2*kamu tau maksud di atas? Kalau kamu tau, aku kasih penjelasan sedikit, Paracetamol itu obat yang pait, nah biar ceritanya masuk akal, obat itu dibuat sebagai "Tablet salut slaput" jadi gak berasa pait karena dah dilapisi slaput yang bahannya dari gula. Makanya 'cara itu' bisa dilakukan dan Dzofi gak bangun hehehe (Pharmacist Inside)

Yang "/" itu menandai dimulai/berakhirnya flashback ya..

**Behind the character** : Istifa Aulshade

Sebenernya saya gak kepikiran kalau dia sampe punya sifat yang begitu 'frontal'nya. Awal2 rencana saya mbuat dia ya sebagai pelengkap aja, karena Kak Ulfa kan gak mungkin tidur sendiri di kamar, malahan saya pengen mbuat dia itu sifatnya pendiam, ya nurut aja sama naskah yang saya berikan, tapi entah inspirasi (baca :setan) apa yang lewat, saya jadi mbuat dia bersifat 180 drajat berbeda hehehe…

Apa cuma gue doang disini yang suka sama sifatnya? Wkwk

Sifat dia gue buat mirip sama Megumi Yarimizo (hayo kenal gak?)

Fisiknya : pokoknya rambutnya berwarna hijau tua

Oke sampe disini dulu basi-basinya, see ya (=.=)9


	8. Dream Reality

**[2/3/2015]**

**Frist word** : mohon maaf bila ada beberapa karakter/kata yang tak bisa dibaca oleh ponsel anda, karena beberapa karatker tersebut hanya bisa dibaca melalui computer (-/\\-)

* * *

Dream Reality

.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

[Akurasi : 78%|56%|68%]

[Rata-rata : 67,3%]

"[Tak memenuhi standar!]"

"Huft.. gagal lagi gagal lagi"

Ceklek..

Keluhku sambari mengisi ulang pistolku.

Sambil mengeker target yang bergerak, aku berfikir dalam hati

_Kenapa…_

_Gak! Gak ada yang patut untuk disalahkan atas semua ini… mempercayai adalah hak preogratif seseorang. Gak peduli itu temen sekalipun, itu tetap hak dia.. gak ada paksaan…_

Ditengah aku melamun, tiba-tiba saja…

"Colek dulu ah~"

Syuuutt…

"UWWAAAA…"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Ada seseorang yang mencolek pantat ku,

Karena dikagetin, akhirnya pelatuk pistol tertekan olehku

"Si.. sialan! Siapa itu.. ahh.. ternyata Kak Istifa, ada apaan sih kak?! Ganggu orang aja" tanyaku sewot

"Hihi.. gak ada apa-apa kok *Peace" ucapnya dengan tawa kecil diikuti jari tengah dan telunjuk yang membentuk huruf V

"…" Ceklek…

Aku tak membalas perkataannya dan langsung mengisi ulang kembali pistol ku

"Wah, kamu hebat ya, bisa sempurna begitu. Boleh gabung latihan?" tanyanya padaku

"Yaudah asal jangan yol.. eh? Sempurna?" jawabku heran, lalu aku melihat kearah layar skor

[Akurasi : 100%|100%|100%]

[Sempurna!]

"Ehh.. hoki juga gue" ucapku ala kadarnya

Ceklek

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Kamu dapet sempurna begitu kok gak seneng, lagi ada masalah ya?" Tanya wanita berambut hijau tua itu padaku setelah menembak targetnya.

Ceklek

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Harusnya Kakak gak usah nanya, karena Kakakkan punya sentuhan 'super' cih.. meleset banyak" jawabku tanpa melihat kearahnya

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Kamu salah, aku walau bisa tau spesifikasi seseorang, namun tidak dengan perasaannya. Dalamnya lautan bisa diukur, dalamnya hati siapa tau"

"Ohh..begitu…""Umm.. Kak, aku boleh nanya sesuatu?" ucapku dengan tangan yang sudah bersiapkan pistol untuk menembak.

"Boleh.. Tanya aja"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Menurut Kakak gimana kalau ada seorang yang sudah menyampaikan kebenaran ke teman-temannya, tapi mereka gak percaya" ucaku dengan kepala menunduk

"Mereka manusia kan? Kalau begitu wajar. Karena ada hati dan nalar sebagai penyaring informasi, dan hasil dari informasi yang difilter berbentuk sebagaimana pola fikir masing-masing individu" Ceklek… ucapnya sambil mengisi ulang peluru.

"Jadi apa yang akan Kakak lakukan bila dalam kondisi demikian?"

"Yang jelas Kakak gak akan memaksa mereka untuk percaya. Namun perlu kamu ketahui Dzofi, apapun yang dibicarakan oleh seorang teman, maka teman-temannya pasti akan membercayainya walau dengan kadar yang berbeda-beda. Berbeda bila seorang musuh yang berbicara, sejujur apapun yang ia ucapkan, pasti tak akan dipercayai oleh lawannya.

Lagi pula… mereka itu teman-teman mu kan?"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Ehh.. ini bukan masalah ku, aku cuma nyeritain masalah or…ang… kemana dia?"

Ucapku bingung, karena saat aku mendongakkan kepala ku, ia sudah tak ada disana

_HUH.. dasar Sniper…_

Keluh dalam benakku sambil menarik pelatuk pistol yang sudah siap dari tadi

DOR! DOR! DOR!

[Rata-rata : 99%]

"Hehehe.. lumayan juga.. coba liat punya Kak Istif…aaaa"

Akupun dibuat kaget saat aku melihat hasil skor milik Kak Istifa

[Rata-rata : 100% | 100% | 100% | 100%]

"He.. hebad euy.. padahal dia tadi nembak sambil ngobrol, tapi tetep perfek.. orang aneh sama berbakat emang beda tipis"

Lalu akupun merapihkan pistol beserta perlengkapan lainnya, lalu aku kembalikan ke tempat semula.

…

Sisa waktu hingga sore hari aku habiskan dengan berlatih, baik bergulat maupun berlatih senjata dekat setelahnya, semua itu aku lakukan tanpa bertemu teman-teman ku.

Setelah semua kulakukan, aku segera ke kantin untuk mengambil jatah makan siangku yang sudah dingin lalu pergi ke kamar.

Sesampainya di kamar, aku segera mandi lalu mangganti pakaian ku dengan pakaian berwarna biru yang dipinjamkan oleh Kak Istifa kemarin.

.

.

*Suatu tempat di angkasa yang gelap*

"**Ṡṳḍḁḫ** **ṩḁḿṗḁḯ** **ḏḯḿḁṅḁ** **Ḓḭḁ****‽**"

"Ḓḭḁ ḿḁṩḭḫ ḓḁḷḁḿ ṕḕṙĵăĺăňāŉ, Ďìā āķāŋ śḕğḕṙā ḿḕḿāśṻḳì ĵāŉğķāṻāŋ ďāļāḿ ḃḕḃḕṙāṗā ĵāḿ ļāğì Ṯṻāŋ"

"**Ĥāĥāĥā… ****ṗ****āśťìķāň Ďìā ťāķ ļé****ƿ****āŝ ŝāāť ****ɱ****āŝ****ȕ****ķ ďāļā****ɱ**** ĵāňgķā****ȕ****āň**"

"ßāìķ Ťȕāň"

.

.

*Suatu tempat di ruangan tertutup*

"Dia akan segera datang, dan Mereka akan melakukannya"

"}Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?{"

"[Kita harus segera mengambil tindakan sekarang! Sebelum semuanya terlambat!]"

"}Tapi kita tak boleh gegabah Chao!{"

"[Ughh! Baiklah… jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan saudaraku?]"

"Tak perlu berselisih, masing-masing dari kalian sama-sama benar, kita harus cepat mengambil tindakan, namun kita tak bisa langsung mengirimkan semua pasukan yang kita punya. Karena masing-masing dari kita sama-sama tau, bahwa kita disini masih memerlukan pertahanan dari serangan Tiga Saudara yang bisa datang kapan saja"

"}Karena jumlah pasukan kita di sini masih banyak dan kita selalu bisa bertahan dari serangan tanpa bantuan pasukan armada udara, bagaimana kalau kita berangkatkan semua atau dalam perbandingan besar?{"

"[Aku setuju denganmu saudari ku, namun mungkin tidak semua armada udara kita berangkatkan, karena serangan Tiga Saudara bisa saja datang dengan frekuensi yang lebih tinggi dari yang kita duga]"

"Baik, kalau begitu kita berangkatkan pasukan armada udara perbandingan besar, 8 : 2. Apa kalian setuju?"

"}Setuju{"

"[Setuju]"

"Baiklah, Jendral Zet, segera berangkatkan Pasukan Armada Udara sekarang, aktivkan mode siluman agar ketiga bangsa tak mengetahui keberangkatan pasukan kita"

"[Siap Laksanakan!]"

"[Anda, seperti biasa, namun kali ini pertegas pengamanan perbatasan, jangan sampai hal yang tidak kita inginkan terjadi]"

"[Baik]"

"}Serene, persiapkan perbekalan tiap pasukan yang akan pergi bertugas, dan bersiaplah dalam mensupport pasukan di perbatasan{"

"Baik Nyonya Twenty"

…

"Sekarang yang kita lakukan adalah tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat…"

.

.

"HAH.. hah.." nafasku terengah-engah

"Mimpi.. mimpi macem apa lagi itu?…"

Rupanya tadi aku ketiduran, akupun melihat chronometerku dan ia menunjukkan angka -:21.10:-

"Ehh.. dah bangun?" celetuk Ryan yang sedang asik mbaca buku berjudul Harry Potter buatan manusia bumi kuno bernama J.K. Rowling

Tiba-tiba aku teringat tentang mimpi malam ganjil ku sebelumnya, akupun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya tentang pendapatnya "Umm.. Ryan, menurut lu gimana kalo cerita mimpi yang gue ceritain ke elu itu gak nyata atau bohong"

"Lu nanya pendapat gue? Menurut gue sih gak mungkin, karena buktinya dah jelas dan Chandra ama Antho sendiri juga merasakan tekanan force kan? jadi hipotesis yang kita buat cukup kuat, namun seandainya itu sebuah kebohongan yang mana Antho, Chandra dan Elu iseng, gue akui, lu bertiga dah ngerjain kita sampe dianggap aneh orang-orang seruang makan.." jelasnya

"Ohh.. begutu ye, hehe.. oh ya Adan kemana?" tanyaku yang sebenarnya untuk menetralkan suasana yang kurasa agak canggung setelah menanyakan itu

"Adan.. hemm.. tadi lagi jalan-jalan keluar kayanya, sebentar lagi jug…."

BRAKK…

"Hosh.. hosh...to.. tolong…"

"Eh Dan, ngapa lu?" tanyaku heran dengan keadaannya itu sudah seperti dikejar warga sekampung

"Hosh.. gu.. gue.. ehem.. gue dikejar-kejar cewe lagi *cling" jawabnya dengan nada dan ekspresi yang 180° berbeda dengan sebelumnya disertai senyuman dengan gigi bersinar

"Cihh.. dikejar-kejar cewe tapi suka sama satu orang aja (Sabila) langsung ditolak sebelum kenal"

*Jleb!

"E.. ehh Fi, lu.. kalo bicara kenyataan agak tumpul sedikit dong, jangan tajem-tajem ye.." balas Adan

"Terserah.." ucapku dingin sambil beranjak dari kasurku menuju pintu keluar

Sreett..

"Dzofi, tunggu dulu" ucap Ryan menghentikan langkahku

"Ada apa" jawabku tanpa memalingkan muka ku padanya

"Mereka menyesal…"

Sreett..

Akupun menutup pintu tanpa membalas perkataannya.

*Kamar 0922*

"Yan"

"Apa?"

"Gue ganteng kan?"

"Tapi tetep aja ditolak! "

*JLEB!

.

Kini aku berjalan menuju ruang makan, kuharap jatah milik ku masih tersimpan, tak mengapa bila sudah dingin, yang penting ada asupan untuk tubuhku.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

"Colek dikit ah~" *Syuuut..

"WAAA… "

"Kak Istifa! Berenti dong nyolek bokong orang!" ucapku keasal

"Hihihi.. habis bosen sih hihi.. bye… Tralala… trilili.." ucapnya sambil berlalu diikuti irama nyanyiannya

_Cewe Edan.._

Akhirnya akupun sampai di ruang makan, nampak di sini masih ada beberapa orang yang makan atau sekedar berbincang-bincang dengan temannya. Akupun segera mengambil jatah ku lalu memilih tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Huh… daging sama sup miso, kenapa mie-rebus gak ada ya? Ehh tapi kalo dingin pun sama-sama gak enak" ucapku mengeluh sendiri

"Gak baik mengeluhkan makanan. Boleh gabung?"

.

.

*Markas Pusat Accretia*

"[Kalian adalah unit baru yang ditugaskan untuk mengabdikan seluruh kekuatan dan kemampuan kalian untuk Kekaisaran Accretia. Jadilah prajurit yang membawa nama agung Kekaisaran, dengan tubuh baja ini, kita sepantasnya berada dipuncak, mereka, para mahluk berdaging bukanlah tandingan bagi kita!"

"[HIDUP KEKAISARAN ACCRETIA! HIDUP KEKAISARAN ACCRETIA!]"

"[Dan satu lagi pesanku, jangan pernah salah satu dari kalian menjadi Penghianat Kekaisaran! Apalagi menjadi Pemberontak! Hukuman bagi mereka adalah Mati! Itu yang sepantasnya mereka dapatkan!

Sekarang, silahkan masing-masing dari kalian bergabung sesuai kelas kalian masing-masing, dan tunjukkan hasil latihan kalian selama 5 tahun]"

"[SIAP, LAKSANAKAN!]"

…

"[Ho, kerja bagus Legion Vaio, sebagai tim support, pidatomu lumayan juga]"

"[Tidak sebaik itu Tuan Archon, aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagaimana mestinya]"

"[Sudah ku bilang, tolong jangan panggil aku Tuan Archon, kaukan lebih tua dari ku, panggil saja namaku, Prince666]"

"[Baiklah Prince, Unit P-666 aku permisi dulu]"

"[…]"

Tap.. tap.. tap..

…

"[Unit U-015, U-Bay, Petarung jarak dekat!]"

"[Unit G-024, G-Frison, Petarung jarak dekat!]

.

"[Unit Z-014, Zackyman, Petarung jarak jauh!]"

"[Unit J-017, Jans-Torn, Petarung jarak jauh!]

"[Unit V-003, Luth-V, Petarung jarak jauh!]"

.

"[Unit F-018, F-Ayz, Spesialis!]"

"[Unit B-002, B-yan, Spesialis!]"

…

"[Bagaimana? Berapa prajurit untuk tahun ini Legion?

hemm…

Violet?!]"

"[Ahh.. Maafkan aku Tuan Archon, aku hanya tak biasa untuk dipanggil sebagai Legion]"

"[Jangan merendah, musuh tak akan berbaik hati pada mu bila kau menujukkan sikap itu]"

"[Maaf.. untuk tahun ini, unit baru yang siap bertugas di lapangan ada 574 Unit]"

"[Baiklah kalau begitu. Kekalahan kali ini membuat pengetahuan bagi para unit baru terhambat, suruh pasukan jarak dekat dan jauh untuk membersihkan area markas, terutama para Desert Klan yang mengerumuni bandara, sedangkan para spesialis pelajari cara mengolah barang dari hasil tangkapan unit yang membersihkan]"

"[Baik Tuan Archon]"

"[Oh ya, apa pendapatmu tentang posisi barumu sekarang?]"

"[Saya sangat senang Tuan, menjadi tim Support bersama senior Legion Vaio]"

"[Begitu ya.. banyaklah belajar darinya]"

"[Baik]"

.

.

*Markas Pusat Cora*

"}Jadi kapan mereka akan tiba, anak muda?{"

"}Menurut pesan terakhir yang ku terima, mereka akan tiba esok{"

"}Oh begitu, semoga DECEM melindungi mereka semua sampai tujuan{"

"}Aamiin..

Oh ya Father, bagaimana menurutmu tentang pihak Persekutuan Suci berdarah bangsawan yang ikut untuk berperang di Novus?{"

"}Itu sah sah saja, aku dulupun mempunyai teman darah bangsawan, kami ikut serta dalam perang suci 65 tahun yang lalu{"

"}Apakah mereka mempunyai sesuatu yang special dibanding yang lainnya?{"

"}Hemm.. setahuku, darah bangsawan suci memiliki keunggulan dari yang lainnya, darah mereka sangat kental akan magic, kekuatan force mereka bisa dibilang paling kuat dibanding marga marga yang berbakat khusus dalam ilmu sihir, namun untuk mendapatkan potensi maksimal tetap butuh berlatih dan disiplin yang tinggi.

Namun jangan risau anak ku, DECEM menganugrahkan kita semua sesuatu yang lebih penting dari kekuatan, yaitu keimanan padaNYA, yang mana kita adalah yang terpilih dan yang selamat{"

"}Terimakasih Father, aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaan ku{"

"}Baiklah, semoga Karunia DECEM tercurah padamu{"

"}Aamiin{"

"}Aku permisi dulu{_"_

Tap.. tap.. tap..

.

.

*Pesawat ruang angkasa Bellato, Nov-96*

"Gak baik mengeluhkan makanan. Boleh gabung?"

"Ehh.. paman Rolf, silahkan" ucapku kaget, ternyata ia yang datang menghampiriku, dia bukanlah orang yang kuduga, atau lebih tepatnya bukan orang yang ku harap.

"Jangan panggil aku Paman"

"Om?"

"Apa lagi itu, aku ini baru 27* tahun, panggil aku kakak"

"Ohh.. baiklah Kak Rolf"

Suasana sempat hening untuk beberapa saat, namun diapun sempat menoleh kearahku dan berkata

"sup mu dingin.."

"Yap.." jawabku sekenanya

"Enak?"

"Gak terlalu.."

"Pengen aku angetin?" ucapnya sambil menjulurkan tangan siap menggenggam mangkuk beserta sup miso ku

"…" akupun sontak menghentikan seruputan sup ku, dan meliriknya dengan satu alis terangkat

"Kakak Spesialis kan?"

"Iya"

"Emang Bisa?" tanyaku setengah tak percaya

"Bisa lah, aku juga belajar force dasar walau aku bekerja di pesawat ini, namun aku tak semahir para spiritualis pada umumnya, sini.."

Akupun memberikan semangkuk sup ku padanya, lalu ia melanjutkan perkataannya

"Aku butuh perantara untuk menciptakan api" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu

Clik..

"Fire!"

Wruushh..

Kini mangkuk besi ku digenggamnya dengan tangan yang berselimutkan api

"Bagaimana? Lumayan bukan? Kalau para spiritualis menciptakan api dari panas sekitar atau panas tubuh, kalau aku ini" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan korek gasnya.

"…"

"Kau juga belajar force di akademi mu kan?" tanyanya

"Ya, namun materi force bukanlah materi wajib, sedikit peminatnya di kelas ku, akupun hanya mempelajari holy force"

"Begitu…, itu juga sudah bagus. biar bagaimanapun, selagi ada kesempatan untuk belajar, ambillah kesempatan itu, jangan kau sia-siakan. Bangsa Accretia tak mempunyai force, maka sepatutnya kita bersukur dan memanfaatkannya dengan baik, dengan begitu kita satu langkah di depan mereka"

"Ya.. kau benar.."

"Selepas perjalanan ini, kau bisa temui seorang guru force di markas, dan belajar padanya, nih.." ujarnya sambil meletakkan sup miso ku di meja. "Awas panas"

"Terimakasih…"

Akupun kembali melanjutkan makan malamku tanpa bicara lagi kepadanya

_Ada apa ini? Dia sebelumnya adalah orang yang cuek, saat bicara padaku pun terkesan masa bodoh, apa mungkin dia menyesal? Namun dengan sikapnya itu, ia membuat teman-teman ku kecewa dan tak mempercayaiku._

_Cih!_

Akupun berfikir dalam hati, walau dia baru saja berbuat baik padaku, namun kekecewaan ini tetaplah tak bisa hilang dengan mudah.

Suasana makan malam ini menjadi hening begitu saja, sampai ia melontarkan sepatah kata…

"Novia…"

"…"

"Aku mengenalnya…"

"!"

aku kini menatap kearahnya

"Dia seorang anak perempuan… anak perempuan dari salah satu pembuat pesawat angkasa ini"

Sejenak, ia berusaha menarik nafas yang dalam, Lalu dia melanjutkan "Apa kau percaya? bila seorang Pria terlalu asik dengan suatu pekerjaannya, ia bisa melupakan keluarganya"

"…" aku terdiam, tak tau harus mengeluarkan kata apa dari lisanku, aku kini seakan terpaku mendengar apa yang ia ceritakan…

"17 tahun yang lalu, saat proyek pesawat ini disetujui, beberapa orang sangat senang mendengarnya, banyak dari mereka yang menggantungkan harapan pada pembangunan pesawat luar angkasa ini, termasuk di dalamnya seorang Pria yang ku kenal, seorang Ayah dari teman ku, orangtua tunggal.

Pria itu sangan antusias, ia menjadi pembuat pesawat angkasa itu. Waktu ia habiskan demi pekerjaannya, hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, hingga bulan demi bulan, ia kerahkan seluruh waktunya untuk bekerja, bila ia ditanya kenapa ia melakukan itu semua, jawabanya adalah alasan klise ; "Ini semua aku lakukan demi anak-anak ku"

Sampai pada saat itu…

Musim dingin

Sebelum ia berangkat kembali untuk bekerja pada musim itu, ia berjanji pada anak-anaknya bahwa setelah pekerjaannya selesai, ia akan mengajak mereka berlibur bersama dan juga mengajak mereka menaiki pesawat angkasa itu. Proyek mengatakan akhir musim dingin pesawat angkasa itu selesai.

Beberapa minggu setelah kepergian ayahnya, aku dengar Novia jatuh sakit, aku dan keluargakupun menjenguknya. Saat aku tanyakan apakah ia sudah memberitahukan Ayahnya tentang kondisinya saat ini, ia mengatakan

"Aku tak mau membuat Ayah ku khawatir, aku ingin agar pekerjaannya cepat selesai dan kami bisa bersama, berjanjilah padaku kalian takkan memberi taunya"

Mendengar jawaban itu, aku dan kedua orangtua ku tak bisa berkata apa-apa, pantaslah kakaknya ; Ryu, tak memberitahukan keadaan adiknya pada Ayahnya, ia hanya bisa menuruti keinginan adiknya agar cepat sembuh.

Beberapa hari setelahnya

Aku kembali menjenguknya, kondisinya sama sekali tak berubah, ia masih terbaring lemas diatas kasurnya. Lagi-lagi aku iba padanya, akupun membujuknya agar mengabarkan kondisinya ini pada Ayahnya, namun jawaban yang keluar dari lisannya sama seperti saat aku tanyakan dulu. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa ia memang sudah biasa mengalami sakit seperti ini saat musim dingin.

Saat aku pulang, aku ceritakan semuanya pada orangtuaku, lalu mereka memutuskan akan merawat Novia di rumah semampunya. Lalu kabar ini kusampaikan pada Novia dan Ryu, awalnya mereka menolak, namun setelah kubujuk, akhirnya mereka mau.

Setiap pulang sekolah, aku sempatkan waktuku untuk bermain bersamanya, tanpa kusadari, walau dengan kondisinya yang lemah, ia menjadi sering tertawa dan tersenyum padaku.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya, kondisi Novia memburuk, akhirnya kedua orangtuaku memutuskan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Disana ia diperiksa, dan dokter yang menanganinya berkata bahwa ia mengidap penyakit yang cukup berbahaya, saat itu aku tak tau penyakit apa itu, namun sekarang aku sudah mengerti, bahwa Novia mengidap Leukemia…

…

Sa.. sampai hari itu… dua hari sebelum musim dingin selesai, sebelum Ayahnya pulang… ia tak mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi…

A.. aku dan keluargaku merasa terpukul, begitu pula Ryu. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa, Orangtuaku melanggar janji itu, mereka menelfon Ayahnya.

Sepanjang perbincangan, ayahku seperti meyakinkan ayah Novia, ia memberinya support kalau itu bukanlah akhir dari kehidupannya pula, terkadang ayah ku berbicara dengan nada yang agak meninggi…

Setelah perbincangan selesai, Ayahku bicara pada kami, kenapa ia berbicara seperti itu, karena saat ia memberitahukan bahwa Novia telah tiada, Ayah Novia hanya berbicara dengan nada datar… seakan tak menunjukkan emosi yang meluap saat mendengar kabar itu… itu jelas tak manusiawi…

Dan mesti kau tahu..

saat seorang Pria mengalami sesuatu hal yang mestinya ia menunjukkan emosinya namun ia tak menunjukkannya, jangan berfikir kalau dia baik-baik saja, karena kondisinya saat itu adalah lebih buruk dari yang kau duga…

dan ayahku mengatakan, bahwa diakhir percakapan, Ayah Novia hanya berkata "Aku akan kembali saat semua ini selesai, dua hari lagi" itulah yang ia katakan.

Dua hari kemudian, merupakan hari selesainya pembuatan pesawat angkasa dan berakhirnya musim dingin, namun dini hari, kami mendapat berita mengejutkan…

Makam Novia dibongkar, dan isinya di temukan berada didalam pesawat itu. namun bukan hanya itu…

Tergeletak di sampingnya… seorang pria yang tewas bunuh diri dengan menembakkan kepalanya, ya.. itu adalah ayahnya…

belakangan diketahui, ayah Novia saat berkerja sangatlah sering membicarakan anak-anaknya, terutama putri kecilnya. Ia mengatakan pada teman-teman kerjanya, bahwa Pesawat Nov-96 selalu mengingatkannya akan Novia. Namun setelah ayahku mengabarkan kematiannya, selama dua hari terakhir ia menjadi pendiam.. tak lagi bersosailisasi pada temannya, barang sepatah katapun…

Ryu-pun merasa dilanda kesedihan yang sangat, jelas ia merasa kehilangan. namun ia menjadi ahli mekanik dipesawat ini, mengikuti jejak ayahnya…"

…

Setelah ia menceritakan semua itu, sekarang aku benar-benar yakin bahwa semua yang kualami bukanlah mimpi, jadi Novia benarlah ada, dan satu yang pasti akan terjadi, kalau Novia 'adalah' Pesawat ini, maka pesawat ini beserta kami semua yang berada didalamnya dalam bahaya

"Ka.. kalau begitu, berarti apa yang dikatakan Novia akan benar terjadi" ujarku

"Ya.. mungkin saja, besok datanglah keruang pilot, kau katakan semua pada kapten, aku akan mendukung mu"

Setelah ia menjawab itu, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, namun sebelum pergi, aku tanyakan sesuatu

"Kak Rolf, ada satu hal yang masih ingin ku tanyakan…"

"Apa itu" sahutnya memunggungiku

"Kenapa pada waktu itu kau tak mempercayaiku.. apa ada sesuatu?..."

"Emm.. dengar…" kini ia memalingkan badannya kearahku seraya melanjutkan "Aku tak bisa percaya begitu saja, walau sebenarnya aku mengetahui itu mangkinlah nyata… "

"Karena…" sekarang nampak mata lelaki itu berkaca-kaca

"sudah lama kusadari bahwa… aku sangatlah mencintainya… dia adalah cinta pertamaku, aku selalu bahagia saat bersamanya… namun.. aku sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengannya lagi… sejak hari dimana ia pergi…

Aku.. aku sangat menyesal… aku tak mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan, aku menyesalinya hingga sekarang…" kini diwajahnya terbentuk beberapa aliran air mata yang membasahi pipi. Kemudia ia melanjutkan

"Berjanjilah… berjanjilah padaku, bila kau bertemu dengannya lagi, katakan kalau aku sangat mencintainya.. mencintainya sejak dulu…"

Setelah ia mengucapkan itu, ia menyapu kedua matanya yang basah, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ku.

"Ya.. tentu saja.." gumamku seiring ia menjauh dariku.

Tak berapa lama, akupun selesai menyantap makananku, lalu berjalan kembali menuju kamarku untuk tidur.

.

.

"Sudah sampai dimana mereka?"

"[mereka sudah menembus atmosphere, dan sekarang mereka bergerak menuju target. Perkiraan titik temu dengan target dalam 14 jam lagi Tuan]"

"Baiklah, lanjutkan pengawasan"

.

.

"Ughh.. *yawn"

_Lagi-lagi mimpi kaya gitu…_

Sudah dua kali aku bermimpi sabagai orang lain, yang pertama saat malam sebelum makan malam, itupun aku seperti menjadi dua orang yang berbeda dan di dua tempat yang berbeda pula, namun yang kali ini aku hanya menjadi seseorang yang bisa berbicara pada bangsa lain saja.

PLAKK..

"Hei Fi! Cepet bangun.. tumben telat, biasanya lu paling awal" Tampar Adan mengganggu proses 'pengumpulan nyawaku'

"Iya.. tar dulu.."

"Cepet coeg, dah jam setengah Sembilan, gak kedapetan sarapan lho!"

"EHH! Jam setengah Sembilan!"

"Iya, gue sih dah nyarap tadi, sekarang gue mau latian, cepet sono lu mandi.."

Sraakk…

Iapun meninggalkan kamar.

Akupun segera beranjak mandi mengingat aku harus menyampaikan hal penting pada kapten kapal ini.

-:10 menit kemudian:-

Selesai mandi, aku sempatkan mengambil jatah sarapan, beruntung, kali ini adalah roti dan susu, aku bisa memakannya sambil menuju ruang pilot.

Tap.. tap..tap..

Diperjalanan menuju ruang pilot, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku

"Hei Dzofi!" seru seorang wanita

"Ahh.. iya, ada apa Kak" sahutku, ternyata itu Kak Ulfa dan Sabila

"Kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Kak Ulfa

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, Kakak sama Sabila mau kemana?" tanyaku balik

"Kami mau latian, nanti bisa nyusul?"

"Oke, bisa bis…"

*Dziiing…

Mendadak, kepalaku serasa nyeri disertai desingan didalam kepala..

"… _Ďìā āķāŋ ś__ḕ__ğ__ḕṙ__ā __ḿḕḿ__āś__ṻḳ__ì ĵāŉğķā__ṻ__āŋ ďāļā__ḿ_ _ḃḕḃḕṙ__ā__ṗ__ā ĵā__ḿ__ ļāğì…"_

_Aghh.. perkataan itu, itu perkataan seseorang di dalam mimpiku… apakah mungkin waktu yang mereka maksud adalah sesaat lagi?_

"Dzofi.. kamu baik-baik aja?" tanya Sabila

"Eghh.. aku baik-baik aja kok Sab, cuma nyeri sekilas doang"

"Kalau sakitnya berlanjut, kamu keruang kesehatan aja, gak usah dipaksain" timpal Kak Ulfa

"Oke kak, gak perlu cemas, yaudah aku pergi dulu ya.."

Tap.. tap..

Namun aku seperti merasakan suatu firasat yang datang begitu saja

"Ehh.. Kak Ulfa, Sabila.." panggil ku

"Iya ada apa?" toleh mereka kearahku bersamaan

"Hati-hati ya, kayanya nanti bakal ada masalah …"

"Apa maksud mu Dzofi?!" Tanya Kak Ulfa

"Dah, gak ada waktu buat njelasin, pokoknya jangan sampe terluka… "

Ucapku seraya berlari menuju ruang pilot

Drap.. drap.. drap…

Saat aku tiba di depan pintu masuk, rupanya disana sudah ada teman-teman ku yang menunggu, juga ada Kak Rolf

"A.. angga, Antho… Chandra, Ryan… apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanyaku heran

"Kami di sini juga datang untuk menjelaskan semuanya" jelas Ryan

"Kami juga meminta maaf Dzofi, aku tau reaksi ku saat itu membuatmu kecewa" timpal Angga

"Aku juga…" sambung Antho

"Tidak teman-teman, aku bukan kesal pada kalian, aku kesal pada diriku sendiri, aku serasa menyebarkan kebohongan dan kalian yang terkena getahnya, kupikir wajar kalau kalian berprilaku seperti itu, walau saat pikiranku mengetahuinya hatiku seakan tak bisa menerimanya. Namun Kak Rolf menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi… dan aku kini dapat menerimanya" jelasku pada mereka

"Baiklah, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita masuk sekarang" ajak Kak Rolf…

Ceklek..

"Permisi Tuan, kami disini datang untuk membicarakan hal penting dengan anda selaku Kapten pesawat ini" ucap Kak Rolf pada seseorang didepannya yang sedang duduk sehingga yang tampak oleh kami adalah punggung kursi beserta bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Serr…

"Baiklah apa yang inginkalian sampaikan, aku mendengarkan…" ucap pria itu sambil memutar kursi yang ia duduki sehingga aku bisa melihat sosoknya…

"EHH!... Anda…"

.

.

Setelah kuceritakan tentang apa yang ku alami pada malam itu, disertai hipotesis yang kami temukan dan pembenaran yang Kak Rolf ceritakan sebelumnya padaku, sang Kapten-pun mempercayainya. Namun yang membuatku masih tak percaya adalah, ternyata Kapten pesawat ini adalah orang yang sama saat menjadi Ketua Juri dan Dokter yang merawatku, yap… ia adalah Kakek Zappeto.

"Jadi kau bilang, kalian berdua, para spiritualist merasakan tekanan force pada malam itu?" Tanyanya pada Antho dan Chandra

"Iya Kek.." jawab mereka singkat

"Kalau begitu… berarti kasus kali ini ada kaitannya dengan apa yang kau alami… " ucap Kakek sambil menghadap seseorang yang sedang duduk disebrang sana, aku tak bisa melihat dengan siapa Kakek berbicara karena terhalang bayangan

"Ya.. sepertinya sama" tap.. tap.. tap.. ucap lelaki itu seraya melangkah maju

"Hai Dzofi, lama tak berlatih bersama…" ucap lelaki itu padaku dengan muka ramahnya yang memakai kacamata

"Kak.. Kak Gaza?"

Rupanya ia juga berada disini, Kakek Zappeto menjelaskan kalau ia adalah seorang spiritualist yang peka pada perubahan tekanan force disekitar, makanya kemarin Kakek rapat dengannya dan dengan beberapa orang lain.

Dengan perbincangan yang serius, rupanya ini sudah masuk kepada topic yang benar-benar harus segera dilakukan suatu tindakan. Akupun menceritakan juga tentang mimpi yang kualami, tentang aku seperti menjadi seseorang di angkasa yang gelap dan menjadi seseorang di suatu tempat yang memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menemukan kita.

"Begitu?! Baiklah. Operator A tolong beri pesan pada ruang kesehatan, suruh mereka bersiap, siapkan tenaga medis dan perlengkapannya.

Operator B, tolong beri pesan pada semua tempat pelatihan untuk menghentikan aktivitas sampai keterangan lebih lanjut.

Operator Trans, tolong sambungkan aku pada Kapten Pesawat NVS-34 sekarang!"

Serentak, para operator yang ditunjuk langsung melaksanakan tugasnya. Kakek Zappeto-pun kini memberitahukan pada Kapten pesawat sebrang bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang serius terjadi.

*Dziiing….

"Ughhh…" aku tiba-tiba merasakan nyeri dan desingan di dalam kepalaku

**_ŤĚ_****_Ӎ_****_ß_****_Ӓ_****_ĶĶĶ!..._**

"Dzofii! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"TEMBAKKK!..."

"DZOFII! Ada apa denganmu? Apa maksudmu berteriak begitu" Tanya Antho

"Ehh?.. aku.."

Ternyata tanpa sadar, aku ikut meneriakkan apa yang sesuatu teriakkan dalam kepalaku. Jangan-jangan aku terhubung dengan mereka.. itu artinya…

"SEMUANYA.. KITA SEDANG DISERANG… SEGERA BERLIN…."

SWIIIINGGGG….

DRUARRR!

BRUARR! BRUAR!...

.

.

...

"Ugghh.." aku kini tersadar, sepertinya aku sempat terguncang sehingga aku terbentur cukup keras, terutama dikepalaku.

Serr.. tess..

Ahh.. ada sesuatu yang basah dikepalaku..

"Da.. darah!"

Akupun segera bangkit, rupanya semua yang ada diruangan ini mengalami benturan juga…

Aku lalu berjalan menghampiri Kapten yang tak sadarkan diri

"Kapten.. bangun Kapten… Kakek Zappeto!"

Ia tak kunjung bangun, akupun mencoba membangunkan para spiritualist yang berada disini, yaitu Kak Gaza, Antho dan Chandra…

"Apa yang sudah terjadi.."

"Kita sudah diserang oleh sesuatu, sekarang tolong Kak Gaza sembuhkan Kakek Zappeto, dan Antho, Chandra.. kalian sembuhkan Kak Rolf dan yang lainnya…"

Nampaknya dampak serangan berakibat cukup parah, sepertinya semua penumpang pesawat ini sebagian besar mengalami benturan yang keras karena tak terduga…

_Ini.. ini tak bisa dibiarkan lebih lama, Kita tidak boleh terlalu lama berdiam! Harus bergerak dan melakukan sesuatu sebelum serangan susulan tiba!_

Akupun segera mengambil mikrofon yang ada dimeja kapten dan menyalakannya

"[BANGUNN! KALIAN SEMUA YANG SUDAH SADAR! SEGERALAH TOLONG REKAN KALIAN YANG BELUM SADARKAN DIRI, BAIK KENAL MAUPUN TIDAK!]"

"[SEGERA IKUTI INSTRUKSI KU BILA KALIAN INGIN SAMPAI KE PLANET NOVUS DENGAN UTUH DAN SELAMAT!]"

"[KU ULANGI! SEGERA IKUTI INTRUKSI KU BILA KALIAN INGIN KE PLANET NOVUS DENGAN UTUH DAN SELAMAT!]"

"[SEGERA BERKUMPUL KE AULA PUSAT, SEGERA KE AULA PUSAT, BERBARIS! BUAT KELOMPOK SESUAI KELAS KALIAN MASING-MASING!]"

Akupun melihat mereka melalui CCTV, mereka kini berkumpul dan berbaris di aula sesuai yang aku perintahkan

"[BAIKK! SPIRITUALIST! SEGERALAH KERUANG KESEHATAN DAN RAWAT MEREKA YANG TERLUKA!

RANGER! KALIAN ANTARKAN MEREKA YANG TERLUKA KERUANG KESEHATAN DAN BANTU PARA SPIRITUALIST MENJADI TENAGA MEDIS!

SPECIALIST! AHLI MEKANIK PESAWAT! SEGERA AMBIL PERALATAN UNTUK MEMBENARKAN BAGIAN PESAWAT DAN SEGERA PERBAIKI BAGIAN YANG RUSAK!

WARRIOR! SEGERA GUNAKAN KEMAMPUAN FISIK KALIAN UNTUK MENENTENG PERALATAN PARA SPECIALIST! DAN JUGA GUNAKAN SEMUA YANG BISA DIGUNAKAN UNTUK MENAMBAL BAGIAN YANG RUSAK!

SEKARANG BERGERAK! BERGERAK! BERGERAK!...]"

Melalui CCTV, aku lihat mereka mulai bergerak berhamburan, sesuai perintah yang aku berikan.

*Piip..

Pesan masuk dari bagian belakang pesawat

"[Tu.. Tuan, bagian yang paling rusak adalah bagian belakang, khususnya garasi tempat penyimpan pesawat tempur, nampak di sini hanya satu pesawat tempur yang tersisa, itupun dalam kondisi yang tidak prima sepertinya]"

"Baiklah, suruh mereka pusatkan pembenaran pada area belakang yang rusak, dan buat kelompok dari beberapa orang untuk memebenarkan pesawat itu!"

"[Baik Tuan!]"

"Dan sementara ini, kau kutunjuk sebagai pemimpin Specialist Warrior!"

"[Baik Tuan, saya akan melakukan yang terbaik]"

*piip…

"Hei Dzofi, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ryan yang sudah mulai pulih

"Ah, Ryan, kau sudah sadar.. kita telah mengalami serangan, dan sekarang aku sedang memberi intruksi pada semua penumpang pesawat ini" jelasku

"Wahh.. kau bisa juga.. sampe dipanggil Tuan, ngomong-ngomong itu ada pesan masuk minta dikonfirmasi tuh" ujar Ryan sambil menunjuk tombol yang berkedap-kedip..

*Titt..

Akupun menekan tombol itu, dan kini pesan masuk, namun ternyata ini bukanlah besan suara maupun pesan teks, melainkan pesan video langsung yang terhubung dengan layar besar di depanku.

"[Apa yang barusan saja terjadi.. Hee.. dimana Kapten?]" ucap seseorang yang tuanya sama seperti Kakek Zappeto dengan baju Kapten pesawat.

"Kapten Zappeto sedang tidak sadarkan diri saat ini" jawabku memberitahukan keadaannya

"[Baiklah, dengan siapa sekarang aku berbicara?]" tanyanya lagi

"Baydzofi.. Baydzofi Hardji"

"[Baydzofi Hardji?...]"

Mendengar balasannya yang seakan ragu, akupun menarik nafas dalam dan menjawab

"Ma.. Maximus Baydzofi Hardji!" ucapku lantang

"[Ohh.. ba.. baiklah Maximus, apa yang baru saja terjadi? Pesawat kami mengalami goncangan yang keras, apakah kita diserang?]"

"Ya Kapten, sepertinya kita mendapat serangan dari musuh yang tak kita ketahui, ia baru saja menyerang dengan sinar partikel jarak jauh, pesawat angkasa kami mengalami kerusakan bagian belakang, bagaimana denganmu?"

"[Beruntung, tepat sebelum itu terjadi, Kapten Zappeto memintaku untuk bersiap siaga dan mengaktifkan barrier…]"

"Barrier… oh baguslah, oh ya Kapten, bagaimana dengan kondisi pesawat tempur mu?"

"[Sebentar, biar kuperiksa…

Semuanya dalam kondisi baik Maximus]"

"Tolong segera lepas landaskan mereka semua, sepertinya mereka akan melancarkan serangan balik"

"[Baiklah Maximus..]"

*tiitt…

"Huh.. Maximus Baydzofi Hardji? Gak buruk.." sindir Ryan yang berada disampingku

"Hehe.. biarinlah, daripada ribet" jawabku singkat

Beberapa saat berlalu, tiba-tiba kembali terdapat pesan video masuki

*tiitt..

"[Maximus…]"

"Ada apa Kapten?"

"[Ada beberapa pesawat tempur dalam jumlah besar yang mendekat kearah kita, dari rupanya sepertinya itu bukanlah milik bangsa Accretia maupun Cora, apa yang mesti kami lakukan?]"

"Begitukan?! Baiklah Kapten, kuminta tetap dalam posisi siaga, namun jangan memulai serangan terlebih dahulu… " jawabku, lalu kulanjutkan dengan berbicara pada Ryan

"Ryan, tolong zoom gambar armada asing itu"

"Baik Maximus.." balasnya dan langsung memfokuskan zoom kearah mereka,

Kini layar dihadapanku memuat gambar armada asing yang dimaksud, entah mengapa saat aku melihat mereka, mereka seperti tak asing bagiku…

_Mu.. mungkinkah.. ini armada yang diberangkatkan dalam mimpi gue?! Tapi gue sendiri masih belum tau apa motiv mereka._

Setelah aku dapat mengingat mimpiku…

*Dziiing…

"Arghh…"

"[Ma.. Maximus.. kau tidak apa-apa?]"

…

**_ŤĚ_****_Ӎ_****_ß_****_Ӓ_****_ĶĶ_****_Ӓ_****_Ň _****_ӍӒ_****_ŜŜ _****_Ӎ_****_ĪŜŜĪĿĖ!..._**

"TEMBAKKAN MASS MISSILE!..."

"[Missile? Baiklah Maximus]"

"Tidak kapten… bukan itu maksud ku, mereka akan menyerang kita lagi dengan Mass Missile, missile beruntun!"

"[! Kalu begitu apa yang harus kita lakukan Maximus?!]"

"Perintah pesawat tempurmu untuk mengkover kedua pesawat angkasa kita, suruh mereka menembakkan misil itu sebelum mengenai kita!"

"[Baik! Lalu, bagaimana dengan Armada asing itu? Mereka datang dalam jumlah yang banyak, pasti mereka akan melakukan sesuatu]"

"Hemm…

Tidak usah pedulikan mereka Kapten, akan lebih baik bila dalam kondisi terdesak ini kita tidak menambah jumlah musuh" ucapku padanya, aku mengatakan itu karena aku tak mempunyai firasat apa-apa selain kalau mereka adalah armada yang ada dalam mimpi ku.

"[Baiklah Maximus, kuharap kau benar, semoga keberuntungan bersama kita, saya permisi dulu]"

*Tiitt..

*pipp… kini pesan suara kembali masuk

"[Lapor Tuan Maximus… pesawat tempur ini sudah berhasil kami perbaiki dan sudah siap untuk melakukan tinggal landas..]"

"Maximus?... eh! Siap untuk tinggal landas? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku kaget

"[Ya, tadi ada seseorang yang mengirim kami pesan untuk menyiapkan pesawat ini untuk tinggal landas mengatasnamakan anda Tuan]"

Akupun segera melihat keadaan sekitar…

_Rolf! Kemana dia?!_

"Ryan?! Kak Rolf dimana?"

"Ehh.. dari tadi aku bangun dia dah gak ada" jawabnya

"Chandra! Kemana dia?!"

"Ah! Tadi setelah aku sembuhkan, kukira ia sedang berbaring disana"

_Gawat! Pasti dia melakukan yang enggak-enggak!_

Setelah kutanya pada Chandra dan Ryan, aku kembali berbicara pada ahli mekanik

"TAHAN! Tahan dia, siapapun yang mencoba menaiki pesawat itu!"

"Ryan, ambil alih!"

Kini aku memanfaatkan kekuatan ku yang tersisa dan bakatku dalam class meeting ; lomba lari antar divisi, aku biasa memenangkan juara satu dalam lari jarak jauh, dan sekarang, aku berharap sangat pada bakat ku ini…

Drap.. Drap.. Drap..

…

To Be Continued…

CCK

"Tapi bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang kau tinggalkan? Bukankah untuk melakukan teknik mu itu kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri?!"

-Prof. Dr. Zappeto (Multi Talented Oldman)- Ch. 4

* * *

**Author's Note :** Hohoho~ kepanjangan ya, maap maap kalo begitu, tapi kalo gak panjang begini nanti gue jadi lama nyampe di Novus nya, bisa dipastikan 97% chapter depan adalah akhir… jadi bersabar ya ^^

oh iya gue mau ngasuh tau :

bila ada tanda dialog seperti ini =

"[bla.. bla.. bla..]"

itu artinya suara yg dihasilkan adalah suara mekanik, kaya lewat video call, telepon, mikrofon termasuk bangsa Accretia.

kalo ini = "}bla.. bla.. bla..{"

artinya yang berbicara bangsa Cora

**Behind The Character :**

\- "Prince666" : hayo ada yg kenal dia? gak kenal berarti anda bukan player rf sejati. dia aku ambil dari char asli di rf indo, namanya 666Prince, namun aku lebih suka kalo dia jadi Prince666. aku emang dah niat dari dulu kalau suatu saat aku akan mengabadikan para patriot sejati rf indo akan main di fanfic ku, semoga kalian suka

\- Twenty : diambil dari archon "20" gue gak tau dia jobnya apa dan kelaminya gimana. namun disitulah imajinasi menghakimi wkwkw

\- Vaio : sama, dia juga salah satu archon di rf indo, namun dia katanya sedikit 'kontroversial'yah..

kita liat aja kedepannya gue bakal ngelakuin apa...

\- dan lain lain bila kalian menyadarinya...

\- "Novia alias Novi Nin Tysiksth" yang merupakan 'arwah' pesawat yang ditumpangi Dzofi dkk, terinspirasi dari cerita One Piece, dicerita itu kalo gak salah going merry (yang kapal kepalanya kambing), saat dipulau awan, merry sempet rusak. Sementara Luffy dan dkk pergi keluar, Usop yang sedang sakit (?) tetap dikapal, nah suatu waktu ia bangun, ia nampak merry lagi dibenerin sama sosok putih misterius, Usop-pun ketakutan setangah mati, namun sosok putih tersebut tersenyum dan menghilang. Dari situlah, katanya kalau Merry itu mempunyai 'arwah' #CMIIW. Maka dari itulah, Nov-96 mempunyai 'arwah' dari pengalaman diatas.

hope you all like it. please rate and review for better chapter

thanks


	9. For Get It!

First Word : semua karakter yang berada dicerita ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan kehidupan nyata, tak ada sangkut pautnya, bila terjadi kesamaan karakter, itu hanya kebetulan semata!

* * *

For Get It!

.

Drap.. Drap.. Drap…

Aku terus berlari, lurus kedepan hingga sampai dibagian belakang pesawat ini.

_Ah.. itu dia pintunya… gue harap gue belom terlambat.._

Ceklekk…

"A.. apa-apaan ini?!..."

Akupun terkejut, kini di depan mataku sudah ada enam orang yang merupakan para ahli mekanik terbaring tak sadarkan diri, dengan beberapa lebam di tubuh mereka…

"HEII! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! YAYAN! BERHENTI!..." teriak Kak Rolf pada seseorang di dalam pesawat tempur.

"Kak Rolf! Siapa dia, dan apa yang akan ia lakukan?"

"Dia Ryu! Yayan Ryu Hyan… Kakak kandung Novia" ucapnya sampil terus meneriaki lelaki berambut gondrong berkumis tipis itu untuk berhenti.

"YAYAN! BUKAN BEGINI CARANYA, NOVIA TAK KAN RELA KALAU KAU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI…" Teriak Kak Rolf padanya

"TAU APA KAU TENTANG ADIKKU?! TENTANG KELUARGAKU?! KAU TIDAKLAH TAU APA-APA!..." teriak Kak Ryu membalasnya

"TIDAK, KAU SALAH! AKU… AKU MENCINTAI ADIKMU… AKU MENCINTAINYA SEJAK DULU…"

"… SUDAH TERLAMBAT, TIDAK ADA WAKTU LAGI!... AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKAN PESAWAT INI, MENYELAMATKAN NOVIA DAN KALIAN… aku akan menyampaikan perasaanmu padanya… wahai sahabat.."

WZIIINGGG…..

Pesawat tempur itupun segera lepas landas…

WHUSSSZZZ….

Meninggalkan kami berdua di sini…

…

"Mengapa… MENGAPA ia melakukan hal itu!... dia selalu saja melakukan hal gila! Dasar ANJING GILA! BRENGSEK!.." kini ia mengucapkan sumpah serapah dan kata-kata kasar dari mulutnya dalam posisinya yang berlutut sambil menundukkan kepalanya, namun aku menyaksikan itu sebagai ratapan atas penyesalan… penyesalan seorang sahabat…

*piipp

"[Maximus.. Maximus Baydzofi.. ada berita gawat!]"

Mendengar pesan suara masuk, aku langsung menghampiri sumber suara untuk membalasnya

"Iya Yan, ada apa?"

"[Arm.. armada asing itu tidak merubah arah, nampaknya bukan datang tanpa tujuan atau sekedar numpang lewat, kini mereka benar-beran menuju kearah kita Maximus… apa yang harus kita lakukan? Mereka tepat di depan kita dalam beberapa detik lagi..]"

"Tenang! Jangan panik Yan, sesuai perintahku sebelumnya, jangan mencari masalah, kondisi kita sungguh tidak diuntungkan bila mendapat serangan la-…"

"[Mereka datang!….]"

…

…

WUSZZZ. WUZZZ.. WUZZ..

WUZZ..

WUZZ..

…

Aku dapat melihat dari jendela pesawat, beberapa armada asing yang dimaksud tepat melintasi pesawat kami begitu saja, tanpa menyerang, tanpa mengusik. Namun itu tidak membuatku tenang sama sekali! Karena kini saat aku menghadap ke belakang…

ratusan titik api semakin lama semakin jelas datang kearah kami…

Itu adalah MASS MISSILE…

"RYANN! MASS MISSILE DATANG!" seruku memberitahukannya

"[APA? KAU PASTI BERCANDA!]"

"CEPAT, KERAHKAN PESAWAT INI MENJAUH DENGAN KECEPATAN PENUH, DAN ARAHKAN MERIAM KEARAH BELAKANG, TEMBAK MISSILE YANG MENDEKAT!"

"[BA.. BAIKK!]"

Goncangan terjadi sesaat Setelah kuperintahkan Ryan untuk menambah kecepatan, dan kini aku mencari beberapa orang tenaga medis untuk membawa para ahli mekanik yang pingsan ke ruang perawatan…

"Kak Rolf, ayo cepat kita kembali keruang pilot!"

"…"

"Cepat Kak! Kalau kita tak bisa selamat dari semua ini, Pengorbanan Kak Ryu tidak ada artinya!"

"..."

iapun langsung berdiri dan berkata "Ayo! Ada sesuatu yang harus kita lakukan agar pengorbanan seseorang berarti!"

"Hemm!" gumamku sambil mengangguk yakin

Drap.. Drap.. Drapp..

Kami kini langsung berlari ke ruang pilot.

.

Cekrekk..

"Ryan bagaimana kondisinya?!" ucapku yang baru datang langsung menanyakan keadaan

"Kita beruntung, armada asing itu tak punya maksud buruk pada kita, namun sebaliknya, lihatlah…"

Kini ia menunjukkan padaku sebuah gambar yang diambil dari kamera belakang

_Mu.. mustahil!.. bagaimana mungkin?!_

Aku memang sudah mempunyai firasat bila mereka tak akan menyerang kami, namun yang membuatku tak percaya adalah, mereka membantu kami menyelamatkan diri…

Kulihat di layar, titik-titik api yang sebenarnya adalah missile ditembaki oleh mereka yang mengendarai pesawat tempur yang tak pernah diketahui sebelumnya, nampak juga pesawat tempur kami, pesawat tempur yang dikendarai Kak Yayan Ryu Hyan… ia yang berbeda sendiri langsung menyita perhatatianku..

Namun jumlah missile yang ratusan, tak semua bisa mereka tahan..

"Gawat! Puluhan missile itu berhasil lolos, kini mereka tengah mengarah kemari" Seru Ryan panik

Kecepatan missile itu jelas lebih cepat dari pesawat angkasa transport kami, cepat atau lambat kami pasti terkena bila tak menghancurkannya

DZUU… DZUU.. DZUU…

BRUAMM… DUARR.. DUAR.. DUAR..

Tampak pesawat tempur milik NVS-34 sedang melindungi kami dari 'sentuhan' missile itu

"Ayo! Jangan mengandalkan mereka" kini Kak Rolf mengambil alih kendali meriam dan menembaki missile-missile itu

"Baik! Ryan! Kendalikan pesawat, hindari missile-missile itu sebisa mungkin!" perintahku sembari mengambil alih meriam kendali yang masih kosong

DZUU.. DZUU.. DZZUU..

DUARR.. DUAR.. DUAARR..

BRUAMM… BRUAMM.. BRRUAAMM…

DUARR.. DUARR.. DUARR…

Ternyata latihanku di tempat penembakan tidaklah percuma.. missile yang bergerak layaknya sasaran tembak bisa dengan mudah kuledakkan… namun masih terlalu dini untuk senang.. missile yang mengejar kami masihlah terlalu banyak

DZZUUU.. BRUARRMMM…..

DUARR.. DUARR.. DUARR..

"Gawat! Mereka terlalu banyak.. aku tak yakin bisa menghindarinya.."

"Cukup kau lakukan yang terbaik Ryan! Kami semua mengandalkanmu…"

BRUUMM!...

"AGGHH!"

guncangan keraspun sangat terasa, Nampaknya satu missile berhasil mengenai kami..

"Gawat! Ada lagi !"

TZUU.. TZUU…

DUARR.. DUARR…

Nampak armada asing itu beru saja menyelamatkan kami, sepertinya kami berhutang budi pada mereka…

"HAHA.. kita mempunyai banyak hutang pada mereka teman-teman, nanti kita patungan ya…" ucapku mencoba mencairkan suasana

"BAGUSS! Missilenya tinggal 19 lagi! " ujar Ryan dengan sedikit lega

"Baik! Mari kita lakukan yang terbaik!"

BRUAMM.. DZZUU.. TZZUU…

DUARR.. DUAR.. DUAR.. DUARR…

Kini missile masih sekitar 13 lagi, kamipun optimis bahwa kami akan keluar dari perang dadakan ini, namun…

*Dziiingg…

Aghh!..

"AHH! RYANN! MANUVERKAN SEPENUHNYA PESAWAT INI KE KIRII!"

"Kenapa?"

"CEPATT!"

SWWIIIIIIIIIING…

BUAARR! BUARR! BRUAR! DUARR! DUARR!

GREEEEERRRR!...

Tampak sinar partikel jarak jauh yang baru saja diluncurkan berhasil meledakkan dua armada asing dan satu pesawat tempur Bellato, namun tidak diketahui pasti itu milik NVS-34 atau NOV-96. Pesawat angkasa kamipun mengalami 'gesekan' sehingga kami mengalami guncangan yang cukup besar. Dan kini ruangan pilot ini bermandikan sinar merah yang sepertinya kondisi kapal ini tidaklah cukup baik dari sebelumnya.

"Dzofi! Kita mengalami serangan yang cukup dalam, namun sisa barrier tinggal tersisa 2% itu artinya, bila kita mendapat serangan lagi, kita akan…"

"STOP!" ucapku menghentikan penjelasannya, aku tak mau kondisi yang kutau sudah buruk masih harus 'dibumbui' perkataan buruk,meskipun aku tau memang begitulah kondisinya.

"Sekarang tolong sambungkan aku dengan semua penumpang pesawat ini melalui pesan suara" mintaku padanya

"Baik… sudah terhubung…"

"[Selamat malam Rekan-rekan ku sekalian..

Saat ini ada yang ingin kubicarakan…

tak perlu ku tutupi lagi, sebagian dari kalian juga sudah menyadari kalau kita sedanglah diserang, dampak dari serangan ini sama seperti datangnya serangan ini, keduanya sama-sama tak terduga dan tak dapat diperkirakan.

NAMUN ITU TAK SEPATUTNYA MENGHENTIKAN KITA! MENGHENTIKAN CITA-CITA DAN MASA DEPAN KITA!...

ADAKAH DARI KITA YANG INGIN MENYERAHKAN MASA DEPANNYA PADA KEADAAN BEGITU SAJA?!

SEKARANG AKU MEMOHON PADA KALIAN, PINJAMKAN KEKUATAN KALIAN!...

TOLONG PINJAMKAN KEKUATAN KALIAN!

KITA BERSAMA, BERSATU, BANGKIT!

KALAHKAN RINTANGAN DIDEPAN KITAA!..

MAUKAH KALIAN MEMINJAMKAN KEKUATAN KALIAN?!]" seruku pada seluruh penumpang pesawat ini dengan menggebu-gebu.

dari CCTV, kulihat mereka yang sedang di aula, koridor, ruang kesehatan.. nampak dari ekspresi mereka, sinar di dalam mata mereka… mereka semua mengeluarkan semangat, semangat tak ingin terkalahkan, seakan siap berperang bersama, untuk mencapai tujuan yang sama.

Semangat yang tak terbendung ini seakan membuat atmosphere yang menyelimuti kami semua, rasa dingin atas keputusasaan, gelap ketakutan dan jurang kehampaan, semua itu seakan tak mampu menembus dada-dada kami.

*piipp.. *pip *piippp…

"Dzofii banyak pesan suara masuk" ucap Ryan memberitahuku

"Baik, nyalakan"

"[Maximus.. kami siap bejuang bersama mu!]"

"[Tuan Maximus, ayo berjuang bersama!]"

"[ Maximus, kami siap berjuang dengan segala tenaga dan upaya kami!]"

"[AYYOOO.. MAXIMUSS!]"

Pesan suara yang masuk terdengar begitu gemuruh, itu karena semangat mereka yang sungguh menggetarkan hati tiap insan di pesawat ini.

"[BAIKLAH, MASA DEPAN KITA BERADA DITANGAN KITA!

SEKARANG DENGARKAN KOMANDO KU…

SPECIALIST, KALIAN PERGI KEBAGIAN KANAN PESAWAT INI, SEPERTI BIASA, PERBAIKI BAGIAN YANG RUSAK!

KARENA KERUSAKANNYA LEBIH BESAR DARI SEBELUMNYA, MAKA SAYA MINTA BANTUAN DARI RANGER WARRIOR DAN SPIRITUALIST, TOLONG BAGI KALIAN YANG MAMPU MEMPERBAIKI PESAWAT, MENGE-LAS DAN DAPAT MEMOTONG BESI, BERGABUNGLAH DENGAN SPECIALIST MEMPERBAIKI PESAWAT.

SISANYA, YANG MASIH MEMILIKI KEKUATAN LEBIH, TOLONG BANTU MEREKA YANG MEMPERBAIKI PESAWAT DAN SEBAGIAN LAGI BANTU TENAGA MEDIS.

YANG BISA MENANGANI ORANG SAKIT, TOLONG RAWAT MEREKA.

DAN YANG SAKIT… cepatlah sembuh, kita semua akan berjuang bersama setibanya di Novus nanti.

BAIK! BERGERAK!.. BERGERAK!... BERGERAK!...]"

Setelah ku komandoi mereka, mereka langsung bergerak dengan sigap sesuai perintahku, mereka saling bahu membahu dan bekerjasama.

"Dzofii gawat! Nampaknya missile-missile itu tak semuanya hancur oleh sinar partikel, masih ada 11 missile yang mengejar kita!"

Akupun langsung beralih pada meriam kendaliku…

_SIALL! _

… meriamku ternyata sudah hancur karena bagian kanan pesawat ini sempat terkena sinar pertikel.

Akupun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan tak memberitahukan pada yang lainnya, terlebih lagi armada asing dan pesawat tempur milik NVS-34 jaraknya terlalu jauh, sehingga tembakan dari mereka adalah percuma karena masalah jarak.

"Chandra, Kak Gaza, Antho bagaimana kondisi mereka?" tanyaku pada mereka

"Beberapa operator masih tak sadarkan diri"

"Angga sedang kusembuhkan"

"Tuan Zappeto masih belum sadar"

Jawab Chandra, Antho dan Kak Gaza

"Kuminta kalian berdoalah, karena doa kalian pasti lebih di dengar…"

Karena Kini harapan kami tinggallah Kak Rolf dengan meriamnya.

.

"Dua missile dari arah kiri mendekat!" ucap Ryan

BRUAMM.. BRUAMM..

DUARR.. DUARR..

"Dua lagi dari arah kiri!"

BRUAMM… BRUAMM… BRUAMM..

DUAAR.. DUARR..

"Tiga dari arah kanan!"

…

"Tembak Dzofii!"

DZZUU.. DZUU.. DZUU..

DUARR.. DUARR.. DUAR..

"Baguss" seru Ryan dan yang lainnya, namun tembakkan itu bukanlah berasal dariku, itu dari…

"Itu pesawat tempur kita…" ujar Ryan memberi tahu kita

"Ryu?! Dia berhasil menyusul kita! Hahaha!" seru Kak Rolf dengan nada yang lega

"Heii! Tunggu dulu! Kenapa ia tak menembak missile yang lainnya?..." Tanya Ryan heran

"Dia membalap missile… dia berusaha mendahuluinya…" ujarku dengan nada heran…

"Jangan… jangan bilang dia… dia kehabisan amunisi!…"

Sekarang nampak pesawat yang dipiloti Kak Ryu berada diantara pesawat angkasa kami dengan keempat missile yang mengejar kami.

"Heii! Apa yang dilakukannya disana?! HEI!" Ucap Kak Rolf heran dengan nada tinggi

Tiba-tiba terdengan pesan suara masuk *Tiitt..

"Dzofi.. pesan suara…"

"Dari siapa?"

"… pesawat tempur dibelakang kita…" jawab Ryan

Seketika itu, aku merasakan firasat tak menyenangkan

*Glup..

"Sambungkan…" sahutku…

*tiit…

"[Rolf… kau disana? Sepertinya aku kembali ceroboh seperti biasanya.. aku menghabiskan amunisi ku disaat penting seperti ini hahaha…]"

"Bodoh! Jangan tertawa kau! Cepat kembali kesini sobat…" sahut Kak Rolf

"[kau tau? Aku tadi sempat terkena dampak ledakan dari missile yang ku tembak, betapa bodohnya aku…]"

"[Czeett... Sekarang aku tak bisa mendengar suara mu… zeett..]"

"[Namun ku yakin kau pasti menyuruhku kembali… czeett]"

"[Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya… wzeett... selesai mengantarkan para prajurit baru, kita selalu mengadakan pesta sederhana dengan yang lainnya…

namun sepertinya kau harus menyampaikan… akan ada seseorang yang abstain…]"

"BERHENTI! BERHENTI BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU!"

"[Maaf sahabat… aku tak bisa hadir…

czeett...

Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan saat ini… dan kurasa kau mengetahui maksudku…]"

"A.. AKU TAK TAU.. AKU TAK MENGERTI APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN.. KEMBALILAH KESINI DAN BERITAU AKU APA MAKSUDMU…" kini Kak Rolf mengucapkannya dengan pipi yang sudah basah oleh aliran air mata

"[Kau tau? Percaya atau tidak, sebelum aku keluar dari pesawat ini, aku bertemu dengannya…

Aku bertemu dengan Novia, Rolf…

Maafkan orang ini… karena saat itu aku belum sempat memberitahukannya tentang perasaan mu…

Rolf.. kau sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara ku.. kau adalah sahabat terbaikk…]"

JDUARR!

BUARR.. DRUAR.. DUARR..

Seketika… pesan suara terputus…

"RYYUUUUU!..."

Suara ledakan yang terdengar seakan ikut meledakkan emosi Kak Rolf… berpisah dengan sahabat… demi melindungi seorang sahabat…

Tanpa kusadari, kini air mata ku serasa mengalir begitu saja dari ujung kedua mataku… menyaksikan prisitiwa yang memisahkan ikatan erat persahabatan mereka…

Susana ruang pilot inipun seketika menjadi hening berkabung…

…

Kini aku mengambil alih pesawat angkasa.

"[Perhatian semuanya

saya ingin memberitahukan pada kalian sesuatu. Kita baru saja berhasil bebas dari serangan, dan jarak kita sudah cukup aman….]"

suara gemuruh sorak soraipun terdengar sampai keruangan pilot ini, jelas mereka sangat senang. Akupun melanjutkan

"[Namun… kita kehilangan satu rekan sejati kita,

dia adalah seorang sahabat yang siap berkorban…

dia adalah ahli mekanik yang tekun…

dan dia adalah seorang kakak yang baik…

Dengan upaya dan pengorbanannyalah… kita bisa selamat hingga detik ini…

Maka dari itu… saya meminta

Mari kita doakan ia, Yayan Ryu Hyan, semoga ia mendapatkan tempat yang lebih baik dan pengorbanannya tidaklah sia-sia…

…

Aamiin]"

…

Beberapa saat kemudian Kakek Zappeto-pun pulih

"Ughh.."

"Tuan Zappeto, jangan memaksakan diri anda…" ucap Kak Gaza sambil terus memilihkan keadaannya

"Eggh.. aku memang sudah tua, pulihpun memakan waktu yang lama… sudah berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?" Tanya Kakek pada kami semua

"Dua jam Kek.. kurang lebih dua jam" jawab Ryan setelah melihat chronometernya

"Ohh… pasti sudah banyak yang aku lewatkan… sesaat setelah aku sadar akan datangnya serangan itu berkat Dzofi, aku langsung mengaktivkan barrier… jadi bagaimana keadaan pesawat ini?"

"Pesawat ini sempat terkena serangan… serangan laser jarak jauh yang kami sendiri belum tau siapa pelakunya dan dimana mereka Kek, namun keadaan pesawat ini sudah baik-baik saja, para penumpang pesawat bahu membahu memperbaiki pesawat ini" jelasku padanya

"iya.. dan yang membuat seluruh isi pesawat bergerak berkerja sama adalah seorang kadet yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Maximus Kek, hahaha…" timpal Ryan

"Mengaku sebagai Maximus? Siapa kadet itu?" ucap Kakek Zappeto

"A.. aku Kek" jawabku sambil mengacungkan tangan

"Hahaha… Maximus Baydzofi? Baiklah Maximus, jadi bagaimana kondisi para penumpang dan awak, apa ada yang terluka?"

"Akibat serangan pertama yang datang secara tak terduga, sebagian besar penumpang pesawat ini mengalami benturan, khususnya di kepala. dan…" jelasku terputus

"Dan?"

"Dan kita kehilangan satu ahli mekanik kita kek" lanjutku menjelaskan

"Ahli mekanik? Siapa dia?!"

"Kak Ryu…"

"Ryu?! Yayan Ryu Hyan?!" ucap Kakek memastikan

"Iya" anggukku

"Ohh… bagaimana semua itu bisa terjadi?" tanyanya murung

"Dia… dia menyelamatkan kita dari kejaran missile Kek… dia mengendarai pesawat tempur, lalu…

Lalu ia mengorbankan dirinya… " jawabku tersendat, karena terasa berat untuk mengucapkannya…

"Ryu…

Rolf… aku turut menyesal, ia sahabat mu kan? Seandainya aku sebagai kapten pesawat angkasa ini lebih kuat, mungkin saja ini tak akan terjadi…" ucap Kakek menyesal

"Sudahlah Tuan… aku... sudah... mengikhlaskannya, itu ia lakukan semata-mata karena keinginan tulusnya sendiri… aku..

Aku bangga bisa menjadi sahabatnya hingga akhir hayatnya…" sahut Kak Rolf tabah

"Baiklah kalau begitu… aku senang kau bisa menerima kepergiannya Rolf…

Maximus Baydzofi, bisakah aku mengambi alih pesawat ini?"

"Baiklah Kake-.."

Namun sebelum aku selesai bicara. Kak Gaza memotongnya

"Tunggu dulu! Tuan harus istirahat total, kondisi tuan sungguh belum memungkinkan untuk memiloti pesawat angkasa ini!"

"Uhh.. begitu ya? Baiklah. Rolf, ambil kendali pesawat ini, berlatihlah menjadi kapten pesawat ini, karena setibanya di Novus, kau akan naik tingkat…"

"Be.. benarkah Kapten?" Tanya Kak Rolf masih tak percaya, Kakek Zappeto-pun hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Baik kapten!" sahutnya dengan hormat dan segera mengambil alih pesawat angkasa ini.

Akupun kini duduk bersandar dibelakang sambil ditemani oleh yang lainnya

"Yan, gue heran, kok penumpang yang laen bisa tau-tau menggil gue Maximus juga? Perasaan gue ngaku begitu cuma ke kapten pesawat sebelah"

"Ya itu semua salah lu, pas lu mbuka speaker buat ngomporin isi pesawat, mikrofonnya gak lu matiin lagi, suara lantang lu yang ngaku sebagai Maximus Baydzofi Hardji kedengeran lah" jawab Ryan sambil mengikuti nada bicaraku saat mengaku sebagai Maximus tadi.

Selang kami saling berbincang, Kakek Zappeto-pun mengumumkan sesuatu

"[Perhatian-perhatian…

Di sini Kapten Zappeto, Kapten Pesawat Angkasa Nov-96 mengumumkan.

Sekarang saya minta anda semua melihat layar yang berada di aula. Bila anda melihat dilayar tersebut tampak sebuah titik biru, maka saya ucapkan…

selamat.

Karena itulah tujuan anda, Planet Novus…]"

Sontak, terdengar sorak sorai bergembira dari para prajurit baru maupun awak kapal, tak ketinggalan aku dan yang lainnya yang berada di ruang pilot ini.

Lampu merah yang menyelimuti kamipun kini padam dan berganti dengan sinar lampu berwarna putih

"[Kita akan tiba kurang lebih 10 jam lagi, maka dari itu lah, persiapkan diri kalian.

Dan satu lagi, mari kita dengar pesan dari 'Maximus' kita.

'Maximus' silahkan beri pesan…]"

Ternyata Kakek Zappeto masih saja mengungkit ungkit apa yang aku lakukan, aku mau tidak maupun maju kedepan dan berbicara kembli pada seluruh penumpang pesawat…

"Dzofi!.." ucap Ryan memanggil namaku

Namun aku sudah berada di depan mikrofon, dan bersiap untuk bicara

"[Umm.. apa kabar rekan-rekan ku sekalian…]"

Entah mengapa, sepertinya berbeda sekali aku bicara pada mereka, berbeda saat keadaan genting dengan sekarang yang rasanya akupun menjadi gerogi dan tubuhku serasa basah oleh keringat dari dahi ku, walaupun aku hanya melihat tampang mereka melalui CCTV

"[kuharap kalian baik-baik saja,

Umm.. aku memiliki komando, mungkin ini yang terakhir kali untuk kalian laksanakan…

Jagalah kesehatan kalian selalu, persiapkan fisik dan mental dan istirahat yang cukup, karena serpihan kecil dari cita-cita kita yang besar, sudah ada di depan mata dan kita siap menggenggamnya!

Sekian..]"

Sorak-sorai kembali terdengar, kali ini aku mendengar seperti menyebutkan namaku…

"Dzofii, Dzofi.."

Dan..

"Dzofi!.. Dzofii!.."

…Pengelihatan ku begitu saja menjadi memudar…

gelap…

"DZOFI!..."

BRUG!

.

.

"Ayah.. Ayah sama Ibu mau kemana?"

"Ayah sama Ibu mau pergi bertugas Sayang…" ucap lelaki berambut hitam itu pada anaknya sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya yang juga berwarna hitam

"Tapi katanya kita mau liburan bareng… kok Ayah sama Ibu udah mau pergi aja?"

"Panggilan kali ini penting Sayang, Ayah sama Ibu gak bisa ninggalin begitu aja… ini demi bangsa kita, demi kamu juga" ucapnya sambil menyentuh hidung anaknya

Lalu suara seorang wanita menimpali "Iya nih, kok mendadak sih, ini bukannya waktu kita cuti…" ucapnya sambil mempersiapkan perlengkapan dan mengelap senjata Vulcannya

"Yah.. mau gimana lagi, ini kan emang udah tugas kita Ren, lagi pula ini misi penting lho! Kalo gak cepet bisa diambil sama bangsa yang lain" ujar pria itu menjelaskan

Tap.. tap.. tap..

"Kalian sudah mau pergi?" timpal pria tua menghampiri keluarga yang sedang berbincang

"Iya Ayah, panggilan datang pagi ini, kamipun harus berangkat sekarang, Kak Fath dan Istrinya-pun mendapat tugas yang sama, kami menjadi satu kelompok"

"Baguslah, 'sementara' kalian pergi bertugas, biar aku yang merawat anak mu dan Fath di sini"

"Terimakasih Ayah, itu sangat membantu"

Lalu satu keluarga lainpun keluar dari rumah itu

"Ayo Sayang, Rays dan Rena sudah menunggu kita"

"Iya.. tapi dia terus menangis tuh"

"HUAA.. Ayah sama Bunda jangan pergi…" rengek gadis berpony tail sambil memeluk ibunya

"Aduh Ulfa, kamu harus ngerti dong, Ayah sama Bunda ada kerjaan, nanti kalo udah selesai kerjanya, kami bawain oleh-oleh deh" bujuk pria berkumis tipis itu pada anaknya yang terus menangis

"Ulfa gak mau oleh-oleh… Ulfa maunya sama Bunda… Huaaa…"

"Sayang.. nanti kalo ibu pulang, ibu bawain bunga deh…" ucap wanita itu sambil membelai rambutnya

"Hiks.. hiks.. bu.. bunga?"

"Iya, bunga yang cantik, yang belum kamu pernah lihat sebelumnya"

Sementara mereka sedang menenangkan anak-anaknya, pria tua itu memanggil para putranya

"Fath.. Rays, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Iya Ayah.." jawab mereka bersamaan. Lalu ketiganya memasuki ruang tertutup di rumah itu.

…

Beberapa saat berlalu, keluarlah Fath dari ruangan itu…

Lalu Istrinya menghampirinya seraya bertanya "Fath, apa yang terjadi, dan apa yang kau bawa itu?"

"Ohh.. kami hanya membicarakan sesuatu, ini, Ayah memberikan kita ini, satu set armor tingkat 55 plus tujuh, untuk mu ranger, tipe Sharp Intense dan untuk ku warrior, tipe Strong Intense"

"A.. aku tak tau kalau Ayah mu mempunyai ini" sahutnya heran dengan pemberian dari mertuanya

"Aku juga tidak, kurasa ini adalah pakaian saat ia muda dulu"

Mengetahui ayahnya belum keluar, anak berambut hitam berjalan mendekati ruangan itu dan menunggunya, namun saat ia menunggu ayahnya keluar, ia mendengar percakapan mereka

"Rays, entah mengapa… aku memiliki suatu firasat"

"Aku tau Yah, akupun mengalami mimpi janggal semalam"

"Mimpi?"

"Iya, dalam mimpi itu, aku seakan menjadi orang lain, namun aku tidak mengendalikan tubuhku, hanya visualnya saja, aku mampu berbicara pada Accretian dan Corite…"

"Hemm… baiklah, ini ambillah, dua set armor, untuk mu dan istri mu, warrior Strong Intense dan ranger Sharp Intense"

"… Terimakasih Ayah"

"Iya.. dan ambil juga ini…"

"Ini.. kalung?..."

"Iya.. pakai ini saat kau mencapai ekspedisi mu di benua asing itu, kurasa itu sudah sepatutnya milik mu, semoga itu dapat membantumu"

"Tapi.. ini sepertinya milik perempuan…"

"Sudah. Turuti saja perintah ku, cepat sana, yang lain pasti sudah menunggu"

"Baik Yah"

*Ckrek..

Lalu Rays-pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan langsung menjumpai anaknya di depan pintu

"Dzofi? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"…" anak itu tidak menjawab

Lalu Rays-pun menggandeng tangan Dzofi berjalan keluar. Disana sudah ada Fath dan istrinya yang sedang menenangkan Ulfa yang kembali menangis

"Huwaaa…"

"…" Dzofi-pun di sana hanya berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun

"Nak…" sebut Rays memanggil anaknya

"…"

"Sudahlah Nak… kamu gak perlu merasa kuat di depan Ayah…" ucap Rays sambil memeluk tubuh anaknya "Lepaskanlah Nak… Ayah tau kamu pasti sedih, wajar kok Sayang…"

Dibilangi seperti itu, bocah lima tahun yang mencoba menguatkan hatinyapun akhirnya luluh juga, ia menangis dipelukan ayahnya dalam-dalam

"… huuu.. hiks… huuu…"

"Menangislah… gak usah ditahan, buat hati mu puas… "

"tapi inget.. suatu saat kita pasti ketemu lagi kok, jadi jangan terlalu bersedih lagi ya…" ucapnya sambil membelai rambut anaknya

"Huuu.. hiks.. hiks.. huu.."

"Ayah boleh minta sesuatu sama kamu Dzofi?"

Anak itupun kini mendongakkan wajahnya keatas, kearah ayahnya

"… Hiks, minta apa Yah?..." ucapnya dengan matanya yang masih basah oleh linangan air mata

"Ayah minta kamu berjanji… selama Ayah gak ada, tolong kamu bantu Kakek ya, jangan ngerepotin, jadi anak Ayah yang mandiri, bisa?"

"Bisa" jawab anak itu singkat seraya mengangguk

"Dan juga lindungi keluarga kamu yang ada disini, lindungi Kak Ulfa… kamukan laki-laki, laki-laki harus kuat dan ngelindungin perempuan ya…"

"Iya…"

Rays-pun menggenggam jari kelingking anaknya dengan jari kelingkingnya

"Janji kelingking" ucap anak itu

"Iya, Janji kelingking, tepati ya" jawabnya sambil membelai rambutnya.

Iyapun menyudahi pelukannya, dan berdiri lalu berkata "Ayah, aku pergi dulu, Dzofi, Ayah sama Ibu pergi ya…"

Merekapun segera menaiki mobil yang sudah menjemput mereka…

Sementara itu, seorang gadis kecil masih belum mau melepakan pelukan pada ibunya

"Ulfa, Bunda sama Ayah mau berangkat nih.. udah dijemput tuh…"

"Tapi… tapi… hiks.. hikss.." jawab gadis itu sambil mengusap matanya yang kembali basah

"Udah.. cup.. cup.. cup.." ucap wanita yang dipanggil Bunda sambil menepuk punggungnya "Ini buat kamu…" wanita itupun melepaskan anting sebelah kirinya, lalu memasangkan ketelinga anaknya yang sebelah kanan.

"Anting.. anting pertamaku…" ujar gadis itu lebih tenang dari sebelumnya

"Iya, kamukan udah gede… jadi Bunda kasih itu, Bunda pakai disebelah kanan, kamu juga pakai disebelah kanan, itu supaya selama Bunda pergi, Bunda bisa mendengar apa yang kamu dengar"

"… ma-makasih ya Bunda…"

"Iya *kiss* Bunda pergi dulu ya Sayang…" ucapnya sambil mencium kening gadisnya

Kini sepasang orangtua dari gadis berambut coklat itupun menaiki mobil yang sudah menanti mereka

. . .

"Ayo, lambaikan tangan kalian…" seru Pria Tua dibelakang mereka, kedua bocah itupun menurutinya.

Sambil melambaikan tangan kirinya, anak lelaki itu menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menggapai tangan kiri sepupunya…

Merekapun saling bergenggaman tangan seiring Mobil yang ditumpangi orangtua mereka semakin lama semakin jauh meninggalkan mereka… dan akhirnya tak terjangkau oleh pengelihatan mereka…

"Dzofi"

...

"Dzofi!"

_Ughh.. kenapa?… dimana?... semalam berbuaaaat apaa?... ehh! Kepala gue berasa berat begini, agak pusing, tapi kenapa lirik nyanyian Rindu Band yang ada dikepala gue?_

Akupun kini mencoba menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi

"I-ini di rua-…" belum selesai aku bicara, seorang lelaki yang sebelumnya memanggil namaku langsung memotong perkataanku

"Ruang kesehatan"

"Kenapa?..." ucapku heran sambil mengelus kepala, namun aku langsung terkejut "Ke-kenapa kepala gue diperban?!" seruku makin heran dengan nada tinggi

"Kenapa? Karena kepala lu bocor…" jawabnya

"Ehh?! Bo-bocor?"

"Iya, bochor.. bochor.. liat nih" jawab lelaki itu sambil menunjukkan bajuku yang sudah bernodakan darah dibagian kerah leher dan pundak "Lu aja gak nyadar kalo pala lu bocor sampe baju ini lepek, apalagi orang lain"

"Guepun baru nyadar kalo darah ngalir begitu aja dari kepala lu saat elu ngasi kata sambutan terakhir via mikrofon, waktu itu lampu darurat yang warnanya merah dah padam, jadi gue langusng sadar kalo yg basah dibaju lu itu darah. gue panggil nama lu, elu malah cuek, trus pingsan deh…" jelasnya padaku

"Ohh.. begitu ya, makasih ya, tapi…"

ada sesuatu hal yang masih mengganjal pikiranku

"Tapi apa?" sahutnya

"Umm… Anda siapa ya?"

.

.

"For Get It!" End

To Be Continued!

CCK

.

"Mereka yang telah tiada akan ditempatkan ditempat yang lebih baik, disalahsatu tempat yang bersinar itu"

-Yosuro Hardji (The Legend Berserker)- Ch. 2

* * *

A/N : Hahaha ternyata chapter ini adalah kemungkinan 3% dari yang dijanjikan wkwkwk…

Capter depan pasti nyampe di Novus .

Oh iya, saya sangat berterima kasih pada Maddog alias Yayan Ruhiyan (berbeda dengan Yayan Ryu Hyan) karena dengan dirinya, sosoknya, itulah cerita panjang ini bermula, sumber inspirasi,

Awalnya saya pengen masukkin dia ke cerita, namun semakin lama semakin berkembang, dari hal yang Greget yang bakal dia lakukan (Ngorbanin diri bro! kurang greget apa?) dapet penyerangan misterius, trus berkembang ke konflik absurd (dia punya adik goib), flesbek kehidupan dia dan hasilnya berbuntut panjang hingga chapter 7dan selebihnya terbentuk.

Maddog

You are the real

MVP

.

oh ya, saya akan mengalami jeda selama pembuatan cerita selanjutnya. soalnya saya pengen fokus buat masuk universitas. bahan ceritanya udah dicatet kok, tinggal di explain aja.

kalo dari temen2 ada yg punya rekomendasi univ. pm ya!

"semoga, Author ini dapat memasuki universitas yg terbaik, kabulkanlah do'a ini wahai Tuhan semesta alam

aamiin"

thanks for your pray and see you at next chapter...

bye bye.. (^.^)7


	10. Arriving At Blue Planet

**[24/03/2015]**

**First Word** : semua karakter yang berada dicerita ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan kehidupan nyata, tak ada sangkut pautnya, bila terjadi kesamaan karakter, itu hanya kebetulan semata!

* * *

Arriving At Blue Planet

cover : picasaweb dot google dot com / 101028408247362578399 / RfOnline # 6131060121218720082

"APA? ELU GAK TAU SIAPA GUE?" teriak pria itu seakan kami pernah saling kenal sebelumnya sambil menarik-narik kerah baju ku

"Enggak" jawabku singkat

"Gue temen lu, nama gue Ryan, Ryan Adani! Masa lu gak kenal?" ucapnya kali ini tak kalah yakin sambil menunjukkin dadanya pake telunjuk

Sejenak aku berfikir sambil memejamkan mataku…

"Hemm…"

_Ryan… Ryan Adani… temen…_

_*Dziingg.._

"Aghh.._"_ rintihku perlahan akibat nyeri di kepala yang datang begitu saja ketika aku mencoba mengingat nama itu.

"Dzofi.. kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku.. aku harus istirahat sepertinya, kepala ku terasa sakit untuk saat ini" jawabku padanya sambil mencoba merebahkan kembali badan di atas kasur.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" ia kini mengambil sesuatu dari atas meja dan menghampiriku kembali dengan segelas air putih dan tablet. "Ini, ambillah"

Aku kini mengambil tablet putih yang ia tawarkan padaku

"Paracetamol…" ucapku sambil memandangi benda yang seukuran ruas telunjuk

"Ehh?! Kau mengetahui nama obat itu?"

"Iya, kegunaannya selain antipiretik ia juga analgetik, meredakan demam dan rasa sakit, nama lainnya Acetaminophen.."

"Jadi kau pernah meminumnya… kau mengingatnya?" tanyanya kembali

"Iya, saat aku demam, di ruangan kesehatan… se-seperti ini… ughh"

Kembali rasa nyeri di kepala saat aku serasa dapat mengingat sesuatu

"Dzo!.. sudah jangan dipaksakan, sekarang kau cepat minum obatmu"

Akupun langsung meminum obat ku

*Hup, *gluk gluk gluk…

"Sepertinya kau mengalami amnesia, yah.. semoga gak terlalu parah" ucapnya

"Amnesia.. jadi aku mengalami lupa ingatan, pantas terasa sakit saat aku seperti sudah bisa membayangkan sesuatu, namun entah apa itu.." timpalku

"Namun aku tak tau kalau kau mengetahui nama dan khasiat obat, apakah itu karena benturan dikepalamu? haha"

"Hemm.. entah, seingatku aku seorang specialist dan gak ikut ekskul atau organisasi PMR atau tim medis, aku seakan mengetahuinya… begitu saja" jelasku

"Oh.. yaudah, kalo begitu kau istirahat dulu, aku akan memanggil dokter, mungkin yang lain akan datang menjenguk mu, jadi tetaplah waspada karena bisa saja mereka orang asing yang mengaku-aku sebagai kawanmu hehehe… bye"

*Sraakk…

Iapun kini pergi dari ruangan ini, meninggalkan ku sendirian.

Mengisi waktu, akupun melamun sambil memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya bila amnesiaku tak kunjung sembuh…

_Setibanya di Planet Novus, ya, gue masih inget tujuan gue dalam perjalanan ini, sesampainya gue di sana, mungkin gue harus tetap berhubungan dengan mereka yang mengaku sebagai kawan, walaupun gue gak mengenal mereka, namun masih ada Kak Ulfa yang gue kenal…_

_Melupakan masa lalu gak merubah masa depan kan?..._

_Sial!... Melupakan masa lalu jelas merubah makna masa depan… mungkin ada kenangan-kenangan dan ikatan yang mbuat gue kuat dengan mereka, namun kalo gue sampe gak sembuh… masa gue mesti memulai semua dari awal?!_

_Gue harus sembuh!_

Ucapku dalam hati sambil mengepalkan tangan sekuat tenaga, namun…

*Sraakk…

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka,

"Hei Dzofi… kudengar kau sudah sembuh, jadi kami kemari menjenguk mu"

Ucap mereka yang datang keruangan ini, tiga orang wanita yang salah satunya adalah Kak Ulfa.

"…" aku tatap mereka tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun

"YA AMPUN! Ke-kenapa kepalamu Dzofi!?" Tanya Kak Ulfa heran, dua yang lainpun juga sama herannya, terlihat dari tatapan dan ekspresi mereka

"Ohh.. Kak Ulfa, ini.. umm.. kepalaku bocor hehehe" ucapku agak tersendat diawal takut ia khawatir

"Apa?! Kok bisa?" tanyanya seakan mengintrogasiku

"Ehh.. umm.. aku juga gak tau gimana pastinya, tapi sepertinya pas serangan awal yang mendadak, kami semua di ruangan pilot mengalami benturan yang cukup keras, dan aku mengalaminya di kepala" jelasku singkat

"Oh, guncangan awal itu, Kakak sama Sabila juga ngalamin dan kepala sedikit terbentur juga, tapi gak separah kamu, mumpung kamu sebelumnya bilangin kekita kalo akan terjadi sesuatu" sahutnya

"Eh! Itu baju siapa berdarah begitu" ucap wanita berambut putih disebelah Kak Ulfa

"Hehe.. itu bajuku" jawabku santai

"Hah! Sampe begitu, yaudah, sekarang kamu istirahat sana. Oh ya, si Ryan mana? Bukannya dia harusnya jagain kamu?"

"Laki-laki berkacamata.. umm maksudku Ryan Adani lagi manggil dokter Kak"

Setelah aku menjawab pertanyaan Kak Ulfa aku terdiam, aku melihat ke belakang Kak Ulfa, di sana ada wanita berambut hijau tua yang terus memandangiku, dengan tatapan tajam, kamipun sempat kontak mata dan aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain.

Sejak kami kontak mata, ia kemudian berdiri dari tempat ia duduk, lalu berjalan menghampiriku.

Tap tap tap…

Ia sekarang tepat berada disebelah ranjang ku, dengan mukanya yang berekspresi ramah disertai senyuman, ia bicara padaku,

"Hai, gimana keadanmu sekarang?"

"Aku dah agak mendingan kok" jawabku padanya

"Oh begitu ya, bagus deh" ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalaku

Setelah ia melakukan itu, tatapan matanya langsung berubah 180°, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah kepalaku, dan membisikan kata

"_Ada yang aneh denganmu_"

_Apa?! Apa-apaan wanita ini.. aneh, seakan mengetahui… segalanya.._

Setelah ia berbisik, ia kembali bicara

"Tebak, namaku siapa? Hihi.." ucapnya dengan senyuman yang kurasa emm.. palsu.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, sontak Kak Ulfa menimpalinya

"Istifa! Apa maksud pertanyaan mu, kau pikir adikku..."

"Ya, dia Amnesia" ucapnya langsung memotong pertanyaan Kak Ulfa.

"Apa maksud mu? Kau pasti bercanda" sangkalnya

"Apa kau meragukanku? Ulfa"

Suasana dalam sesaat menjadi hening…

"Tidak.. aku tidak meragukanmu, tapi.. tapi dia mengingat nama ku" jawab Kak Ulfa masih berusaha mengelak, khususnya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ku rasa ia mulai khawatir bila sesuatu terjadi dengan diriku.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa tanyakan langsung padanya" ucapnya dengan nada enteng.

"Umm.. Dzofi, benarkah sesuatu terjadi padamu, sampai.. sampai kau kehilangan ingatan…" Tanya Kak Ulfa cemas.

"Hehe.. iya kak, aku lupa nama semua orang kecuali beberapa orang aja, bahkan tadi pas Kakak nyebutin nama orang seperti Istifa, Sabila, aku masih gak kenal siapa mereka" jawabku enteng agar tak membuatnya lebih khawatir.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, wanita berambut putih yang ikut datang kemari bersama Kak Ulfa berjalan kepintu keluar dan izin pamit setelah ia mendengar jawabanku.

Perasaanku mulai berasa ada yang ganjel

"Apa aku mengucapkan kata yang salah?" tanyaku pada dua orang yang tersisa

Lalu wanita berambut hijau yang disebut Istifa menjawab "Mengucapkan yang salah? Kamu bukan sekedar mengucapkan yang salah, melainkan dengan mimik wajahmu yang tersenyum seakan tanpa salah, kau mengatakan tak mengingat seseorang yang telah khawatir padamu"

*Glek

Aku terdiam sesaat, memikirkan apa yang baru saja telah ku perbuat, aku melukai perasaan wanita…

"Dia itu Sabila, yang kau sebut namanya kalau kau melupakannya. Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat susul dia" timpal Istifa menyuruhku.

"Emm.. tapi.."

"Cepat!"

Tap tap tap…

*Srakk..

Kini aku sudah berada di luar ruangan, sekarang tugas ku tinggallah menemukan wanita berambut putih tersebut…

*Di ruang kesehatan*

"Adikmu payah, gak tau gimana harus bersikap menjadi laki-laki" ucap Istifa.

"…"

*Koridor*

_Duh… mesti cari kemana? Jalan aja deh, barang kali ketemu…_

Aku kini berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan kebingungan masih menempel di benakku, jalan yang ku lalui terlihat tidak begitu ramai, hanya dilalui satu dua orang.

Akupun terus berjalan sampai aku melihat di depanku ada sosok yang ku cari, wanita berambut putih pendek seleher berjalan dengan terburu-buru, akupun segera menambahkan kecepatan ku, dari berjalan jadi berlari sambil menyebut namanya,

"Oii.. Tunggu… Sab, tunggu aku Sabrina…"

Nampaknya ia tetap jalan terburu-buru, tak menggubris seruanku

"Sabrin… ehh, Sabila… tunggu dulu"

_Siall, salah nyebut nama!_

Grep..

Aku kini dapat meraih tangannya dan seketika itu pula ia berhenti,

"…"

"…"

Kami saling berdiam diri walau tanganku sudah menggenggam tangannya, sepertinya ia tak punya kata untuk diucapkan, begitu pula aku, hanya saja aku tak tau harus berkata apa.

Beberapa momen terlewatkan, kami yang tidak saling memandang ini sepertinya menjadi perhatian orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat, akupun memberanikan diri untuk mengucapkan kata yang harus ku katakan dengan posisi menundukkan kepala,

"Umm… a-aku, aku gak tau harus mulai dari mana, tapi aku ngaku salah udah ngomong yang gak seharusnya, eng… ya aku juga nyangkal kalo aku sebenernya gak salah 100% karena bukan murni kesalahanku tapi karena penyakit yang lagi aku derita juga… udah… pokoknya aku salah, harusnya aku mikir sebelum berucap. Jadi aku harap kamu maafin aku…"

Mendadak suasana yang nyelimutin kami berdua sunyi tanpa suara, hening…

Namun tanpa lepas dari kesadaran, disekeliling kami sudah ada beberapa orang yang nontonin permintaan maafku ke Sabila, dan jumlahnya belasan orang mungkin.

"Oohh~" itulah suara yang serentak mereka ucapkan setelah aku mengakhiri kalimatku

"…"

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya, jangan-jangan dia malu diliatin banyak orang begini jadinya, ya jelas… akupun sama malunya,

"Sab…? Sabila…"

Ku sebut namanya agar ia menjawab seruanku

Namun…

Iapun akhirnya menoleh dan berkata

"Gue bukan Sabila!…"

Segera ia menarik tangannya dari genggamanku dan lekas pergi dengan terburu-buru.

_Gue bukan Sabila…_

_Bukan Sabila…_

_Sabila…_

_Sabila.._

Kini tubuh dan mental ku hanya bisa membatu sambil pikiran ku penuh dengan kata-katanya yang cukup membuatku kehilangan muka di depan orang banyak.

Kini terdengar jelas suara-suara tawaan mulai merasup dalam rongga telinga ku, baik yang lepas, bernada sampai yang ditahan,

_Habis udah muka gue… mau taroh dimana.. dimana.. dimana…_

_a-apa.. apa yang mesti gue perbuat sekarang? Tetep ngebatu kaya gini ato lari?_

_cepet! Harus segera pergi dari sini! Lari? gak! Itu makin buruk, jalan aja… santai…_

akupun segera menggerakan kaki kanan ku untuk melangkah…

_uengghh…_

entah mengapa, sepertinya untuk langkah pertama begitu berat, ditambah lagi suara mereka layaknya pedang terhunus yang mencoba menembus dadaku, nyesek…

tap…

tap… tap…

tap.. tap.. tap…

_hah… hah.. hah.._

keringat terasa dingin membasahi pelipis ku yang masih berbalut perban, akupun segera mempercepat ritme jalanku menuju kamar semula. Bagaimana dengan tujuanku semula untuk meminta maaf pada Sabila? Sepertinya gak usah, karena gue dah kena karmanya… itungannya impas…

sepanjang terus melangkah, sepanjang itulah kejadian bodoh terus terekam dan seakan ter-replay dalam pikiran ku, menunjukkan tiap detail kejadian yang memuakkan, ingin rasanya melupakan kejadian itu, terlebih ianggan suara mereka yang menyaksikan membuat telingaku penuh akan suara mereka…

_Amnesia… amnesia… buat gue amnesia sekarang! Kenapa sekarang gue gak amnesia aja! Demm!_

.

.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, aku kini sampai di depan kamar, lalu ku buka pintu

*Srakk…

"Bagus, dari mana aja kamu?"

"Ehh?... Dari luar Dok, nyari angin" jawabku padanya yang memakai jas putih

"Kamu harusnya istirahat yang cukup, bukan malah keluyuran" serunya menasihatiku

"Iya Dok…"

Kini ia mempersilahkan aku duduk di ranjang ku semula, lalu ia menghampiri tasnya seraya mengambil sesuatu.

Ku perhatikan ruangan ini, sepertinya menjadi sedikit lebih ramai, selain bertambah pria berkacamata yang tadi… maksudku Ryan, sekarang ada lagi lelaki berambut coklat yang aku tak kenal siapa dia.

"Jadi apa keluhanmu Tuan Hardji?" Tanya sang Dokter sambil tetap berupaya mempersiapkan sesuatu dari mejanya

"Kepala ku terasa agak pusing Dok, terutama untuk mengingat… mengingat nama teman-teman ku…"

"Nyeri?"

"Iya"

"Dah minum obat?"

"Paracetamol satu tablet"

"Nigell-"

"Nigellae Sativa… belum Dok" ucapku memotong perkataannya

"Hemm?... yaudah, kamu minum sekarang, dua kapsul" ucapnya seraya memberikan obat yang dimaksud

Setelah aku meminumnya, kini ia memintaku untuk berbaring di ranjang dengan rileks sambil mengucapkan beberapa pertanyaan

"Apa kamu merasa sulit untuk mengingat sesuatu selain nama temanmu?"

"Sepertinya iya Dok, hal yang terakhir yang kuingat adalah serangan awal yang datang secara tiba-tiba, lebih dari itu sulit"

"Ya… sepertinya kau mengalami amnesia namun tak terlalu parah, tidak sampai lupa cara berdiri, hahaha…" ujarnya sedikit bergurau. "Akibat serangan mendadak itu, beberapa penumpang pesawat angkasa ini juga mengalami hal yang serupa, termasuk aku dan dua awak ku"

"A-anda juga mengalaminya?" tanyaku terkejut

"Ya, aku juga terbentur di kepala, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu, namun aku tak bisa ingat apa itu, namanya juga amnesia. Selain itu, saat pemeriksaan awal kesehatan pada seluruh penumpang termasuk awak, Sepupumu ; Ulfa, Sabila dan tiga orang lainnya dari Ranger Corp. juga mengalami tanda-tanda yang sama, kehilang ingatan ringan, namun sepertinya tidak terlalu berarti mengingat mereka tak melupakan hal penting ataupun tujuan ia berangkat ke Planet Novus"

Mendengar penjelasan sang Dokter, aku sedikit kaget kalau ternyata bukan hanya aku saja yang mengalaminya, namun juga Kak Ulfa dan Sabila bahkan ia sendiri juga mengalaminya.

"Sudah kuduga" ucap Istifa

"Apa maksudmu kau sudah menduganya Is?" Tanya Kak Ulfa

"Saat aku menyentuh tubuhmu dan Sabila, aku merasakan seperti ada yang kurang dari dirimu, namun aku tak tau apa itu. Nampaknya itu ingatanmu" jelas Istifa pada Kak Ulfa.

"Baiklah, sepertinya khusus untuk mu kau akan menjalani terapi, namun sebelum itu…" ucap sang Dokter,

Kini Iapun memintaku berbalik arah, menjadi tengkurap…

"Khu khu khu… sekarang waktunya bagian terfavorit, waktunya injeksi~"

"I-injeksi… berarti su-suntik dong …"

_Injeksi… suntik… sebelah kanan… ditepak… Kakek Zappeto… Dokter… Pilot… Kapten… cekrek… flash… koper… lift barang… 0922… mandi… sampo… Adan… bintang… gulat… silat… usaha… cincin… Kak Gaza… koridor… Novia… Novi Nin Tysiks… rusak… waktu… angka… roti buaya… susu beruang… mimpi… colekkan… WhispApps… Kak Istifa… korek… api… Kak Rolf… pengorbanan… sahabat… tangisan… Kak Ryu… Yayan Ryu Hyan… ledakan… serangan…_

Tiba-tiba saja di dalam kepalaku serasa sedang dimainkan sebuah scane-scane film dari kejadian-kejadian yang pernah aku alami, aku serasa teringat semua kejadian, nama teman-teman ku juga dapat kuingat, terjadi begitu cepat, potongan demi potongan…

"Here we go…" ucap Dokter sambil menggerakkan tangannya dengan jarinya yang sedang mengApit suntikan.

Dengan cepat dan sangat berharap aku tidak terlambat, aku mengatakan padanya

"Tunggu! A-aku ingat semuanya! Aku sudah ingat!" ucapku sambil menahan tangannya

"Sudah jangan berbohong… ini demi kebaikanmu Tuan Hardji"

"Sumpah! Aku berani bertaruh, aku sudah mengingat nama kalian semua, anda Kakek Zappeto, Dokter sekaligus Kapten pesawat angkasa ini, NOV-96. Kau, Adan Bravehert, temanku sejak akadami pertama bersama Ryan Adani. Sabila, gadis berambut putih bermata biru, nama lengkapnya Sabila Rosseblood. Kau, Kak Istifa Aul-… Aulshade, Sniper, teman Kak Ulfa…" jelasku dengan cepat pada mereka semua yang berada di ruangan ini, akupun sampai terengah-engah…

Nampaknya mereka semua terkejut, tak percaya dengan apa yang ku ucapkan, namun sang Dokter berbicara

"Hemm… kemajuan yang pesat, bagus bagus, namun aku masih ragu, bisa saja kau merekayasa semua itu, kau simpan sebagian ingatanmu, lalu kau ucapkan pada saat seperti ini" bantahnya mencoba menyangkal semua bukti-bukti otenti yang telah ku berikan

"Ee… ta-tapi… bagaimana semua itu terjadi?! Aku saja tidak tau kalo bakal disuntik Dok!" bantahku balik

"Cuma satu agar mengetahui kebenarannya, Istifa, lakukan tugasmu"

Kini Kak Istifa berjalan mendekat kearahku, lalu memegang tangan ku

Dheg!...

Perasaanku menyatakan sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi…

Ia berpaling ke arah Dokter, lalu mengatakan

"Masih ada yang kurang Dok… ia belum sepenuhnya pulih"

"Nah… lihat kan?" ucap Kakek Zappeto bahagia

"EHH?! Huft…"

Akupun mencoba menenangkan pikiran ku, lalu melanjutkan

"Ba-baiklah, suntik aku demi kesehatan, tapi aku punya satu permintaan"

"Apa itu?"

"Mereka yang gak bersangkutan keluar!"

"Baiklah. Kalian, keluarlah, cukup lihat dari jendela" ucapnya

"Ehh! Sa-sama aja dong, diliat-liat juga, aghh… GAK ADILL!"

Ia kini menggerakan tangannya dan segera menyuntikkannya kebagian belakangku

"Bwahaha… you can't run from heaven may son… you can't run… "

*Cesss… *Nyuutt…

AGGHHHH!...

.

.

"[Perhatian-perhatian. Kita akan sampai di Planet Novus dalam waktu tiga jam lagi, segera persiapkan diri dan semua perlengkapan anda, jangan sampai ada yang ketinggalan, pemberitahuan lebih lanjut akan datang saat kita sudah memasuki atmosphere Novus. Sekian]"

Mendengar suara pemberitahuan dari speaker, akupun membuka kedua mataku, ku bangun dari tidur setelah 'prosedur' kesehatan yang ku lalui. Dengan kepala masih berbalut perban namun keadanku sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, aku kini berjalan kembali ke kamar ku.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, nampak para penumpang kembali ke kamar mereka untuk mempersiapkan perlengkapan, segera, aku mempercepat langkah kaki ku…

Sesampainya di depan kamar, aku ketok pintu dan melangkah masuk,

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Aku masuk"

Nampak, saat aku masuk, Adan dan Ryan tidak menjawab salam ku, mereka tetap fokus pada apa yang mereka sedang lakukan. Adan, dia kerepotan nyusun tas dan barang bawaannya. Ryan, dia tetep asik mbaca buku, kayanya dia udah nyiapin barang-barangnya dari jauh sebelum pemberitahuan. Dan kayanya aku bakal ngalamin repot yang Adan alamin.

Grusak Grusuk… Grusak Grusuk…

Setelah aku merapihkan semua pakaian dan tas yang ku bawa, aku kini kekamar mandi,

"Lho? OII! Kok sabun sama samponya tinggal satu?! Pada kemanain nih?" teriakku dari dalam kamar mandi

"Hahaha… lu mau ngapain? Mau lu bawa ya?" sahut Ryan, lalu Adan menimpali

"Emang boleh?"

"Emang ada larangannya?" jawabku dan Ryan serentak

Langsung saja Adan menjawab "Njiir… kompak bener lu pada, jadi niat lu berdua mau nilep?"

"Gue sih udah, dua sabun sama sampo satu" timpal Ryan

"Yaudah yang ada di sini gue klaim ya?" ujarku

"Huh.. dasar pengeretan, sampo ama sabun aja dicibet" ejek Adan

"Bilang aja lu gak dapet, jadi lu ngomong begitu, perkataan lu sekedar menghibur diri dari benak yang terluka hahaha" balas Ryan menyindir

"Kalo perlengkapan mandi kaya gitu mah kecil, ngapain direpotin" elak Adan mencoba membela diri

"Asal lu tau Dan, sampenya di sana itu, suplay duit lu ya kalo gak nyelesain misi, lu lawan monster yang ada di sana, lu pretelin organ-organ mereka, terus lu jual ke penadah. Masalahnya, gak tiap lu selesai misi langsung dapet misi selanjutnya, dan kadang ada misi yang beranak, lu gak dapet upeti sampe misi akhir lu selesai.

kalo lu mau hunting, monster yang gampangan itu murah, mau yang dapet duitnya banyak ya dari momon yang ganas, kuat? Yang ada lu mati sama tuh momon hahaha…

jadi emang kudu idup hemat-hemat, kaya anak kos gitu, asal tiap hari jangan sampe makan mie terus" jelasku padanya

"Agree!" timpal Ryan

Setelah percakapan kecil dan 'memanfaatkan sumber daya' selesai ku lakukan, kami bertiga rehat sejenak, memandangi lukisan angkasa dari kamar kami, tidak berasa, pendidikan formal yang kami pelajari di Planet Nilben berhasil mengantarkan kami ke Planet Novus, dan sekarang, Planet biru itu sudah tepat di depan mata kami.

"Sesampai… sesampainya di sana, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Apa yang ingin kalian capai di sana?" Tanya Ryan pada kami berdua. Beberapa detik berlalu, Adan-pun menjawab

"Gue bakal jadi orang yang berguna, layaknya abang-abang gue, dan gue akan pulang dengan membawa kebanggaan"

"Kalo gue akan berguna dengan menjadi seorang penemu, dan hasil temuan gue akan gue hak patenkan, sehingga dari hasil itu, gue bisa pulang dengan mbuat orangtua gue bahagia, khususnya nyokap gue yang udah berada 'di sana' " seru Ryan dengan sedikit genangan air di balik kacamatanya, menyadari aku melihatnya, iapun segera menyeka kedua matanya dan berkata "Gue kelilipan! Kalo lu?"

Sejenak, Akupun memandang dalam atmosphere Novus lalu berkata "Gue akan menjadi seseorang, seseorang bukan sekedar prajurit, tapi ksatria, yang kuat, gak cuma dengan mengandalkan kekuatan fisik, tapi juga pikiran. Layaknya pendahulu-pendahulu gue, Kakek dan orangtua gue…"

Sejenak, aku berhenti lalu kuambil sedikit momen untuk mengambil nafas yang dalam, dan melanjutkan…

"… Gue merasa terpanggil, gue merasa… kehidupan gue seharusnya ada di sana… jadi…"

"?"

"Jadi.. mungkin gue gak akan pulang ke Nilben…"

Mendengar jawabanku, Adan dan Ryan terhenyak

"A-apa maksud lu?" Tanya Adan

"Di Nilben, dah gak ada siapa-siapa lagi di sana yang nunggu kepulangan gue, kedua orangtua guepun hilang dalam misi di sana, mungkin tewas, yang tersisa, Kak Ulfa, ia juga sama kaya gue, kehilangan orangtua. Mungkin, gue akan menghabiskan seumur hidup gue di Novus"

"…"

.

.

-:2 jam 29 menit kemudian:-

"[Kita akan memasuki atmosphere Novus dalam beberapa detik lagi, penumpang diharapkan memasang sabuk pengaman yang sudah tersedia

Cklek!

Cklek!

Ceklek!  
selang beberapa saat setelah kami memakai sabuk pengaman, getaran langsung terasa mengguncang tubuh kami diikuti speaker yang mengeluarkan suara nortifikasi

"[Kita sudah menembus lapisan terluar atmosphere, jangan panik, ini adalah guncangan biasa, saya harap kalian menyediakan kantong plastic sebelumnya hahaha…]"

"Uhueg…"

Akibat goncangan ini, nampak Ryan agak mual, iapun segera menutup mulutnya…

"Ebused… Dan, cepet cari kantong!" seruku

"Ehh.. kantong.. kantong… gak ada…" balas Adan

"Uh.. uhuem…"

"Cari akal Fi! Cepetan, keburu keluar itu"

"Ahh.."

"Uhuekk!…."

"AAAAAaaa… jangan deket-deket gua… jangan deket-deket!"

.

.

Kurang lebih sepuluh menit berlalu dan guncangan kini sudah tidak berasa lagi, insiden Ryan-pun sebisa mungkin kami tangani. Kini suasana 'menegangkan' terhapuskan setelah kami mampu melihat pemandangan hijau terbentang sejauh mata memandang, permukaan Novus.

Tok tok tok…

Suara ketukan pintu sontak membuyarkan kekaguman kami, akupun menghampiri pintu dan membukanya,

"Pemeriksaan kamar" ujar pria yang mengetuk pintu setelah aku membuka pintu

"Ehh?! Silahkan… silahkan masuk.. anggep aja rumah sendiri.." ucapku kaget dan sedikit grogi, aku gak menyangka bakal bener-bener terjadi pemeriksaan ruangan.

"Hemm…" iapun tanpa segan segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk tanpa mempedulikan perkataanku, matanya yang tajam seakan menyusuri tiap senti ruangan ini.

Kini ia memasuki kamar mandi, sesaat memang tidak terjadi apa-apa, sampai…

"Bagus, kamar mandi tetap bersih, peralatan juga tidak ada yang rusak" ucapnya

"Memangnya bila ada yang rusak, apa yang terjadi paman?" tanyaku

"Ya kalian ganti"

"Kan kami kadet baru, kami belum punya dalant yang cukup"

"Kalo begitu kalian kena pidana"

"Pen-penjara?!" sahutku kaget

"Pidana gak mesti penjara, kalian akan dapat tugas kerja bakti tiap bebas bertugas selama beberapa periode, tergantung barang yang kalian rusakkan" jelasnya

"Oh begitu"

Sejenak, ia berhenti dan mengurungkan niatnya keluar dari kamar mandi, ia nampak memperhatikan sekitar dan berkata…

"Pada kemana sabunnya?"

DHEG!

_Mampus gue… abis dah, suruh ganti… dapet sanksi… di cap criminal, kena pasal 278 tentang pencurian… tamat dah tamat… tamat…_

Ditengah kepanikanku tak tau mesti menjawab apa, Adan berkata

"Kami kan laki-laki om, bertiga lagi… jadi wajar dong sabun cepet abis" ucapnya enteng.

Sejenak, ia kembali berdiam untuk beberapa detik, namun entah mengapa, selama penantian singkat itu, seakan aku sedang disidang untuk memutuskan nasibku selanjutnya, bebas atau tersangka.

Bibirnya bergerak perlahan, terbuka… dan mengeluarkan suara…

Dheg deg!.. Dheg deg!.. Dheg deg!...

"Dasar begundal! Jangan seing-sering, nanti punya lu lemes pas saat-saat dibutuhkan baru tau rasa"

_Hufft.. Akhirnya gak ada vonis hukuman, dia gak curiga… but wait! Lemes? Sabun dan jangan sering-sering? Dia kira kita ngelakuin 'itu' apa?!_

_Kamvret Adan! Gak bisa nyari alesan yang gak nimbulin prasangka kedepannya…_

Sekarang, ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar mandi dan bergerak menghampiri tempat tidur… sela-sela kasur, lemari, sampe kolong ia periksa.

"Bagus, kamar kalian bersih"

Kini ia memalingkan perhatiannya kearah Ryan

"Hemm.. kenapa dia?" tanyanya sambil tangan mengusap-usap dagunya

"Eh.. dia baik-baik aja kok" jawab Adan

"Dia pucet… lemes, jangan-jangan dia mabuk ya, dia muntah?" sengkanya dengan nada yang tegas

"Enggak.. enggak kok, dia cuma lagi tidur doang, nanti kami bangunin kalo dah mendarat" timpalku

"Terus itu, bantal kenapa ada di bawah?"

"Ohh.. iya emang tuh Ryan, kalo tidur kadang gak bisa anteng, bantal sama sprei jadi berantakan ckckck... Tenang, nanti kita suruh dia beresin paman" jawabku ber-'improvisasi'

"Hemm.." kini matanya menyipit, memandang kearah kami dengan tangan mengusap-usap kembali dagunya.

Perlahan namun pasti, untuk beberapa detik, ia mengatur besar lubang hidungnya beberapa kali, tanda mengendus sesuatu

*sniff *sniff

"…" kami berdua tak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya terus tersenyum lebar menunjukkan gigi-gigi kami, namun tiba-tiba ia…

Plok.. plok.. plok..

Bertepuk tangan dan berkata

"Perfect… kamarmu bersih, dan wangi… apa yang telah kalian lakukan? Menuangkan tiap pojok ruangan dengan parfum mewah? Hahaha…"

Sontak, dengan senyuman yang masih terbentuk di wajahnya, Adan berbisik padaku

"_Kau… karena kau, parfum mahal ku hanya berakhir dipujian seorang pemeriksa kamaarr…" _bisiknya sedikit geram, akupun menjawab dengan berbisik pula

"_Ini demi keselamatan kita…"_

"Baiklah, tugas ku di sini selesai, terimakasih atas kerjasamanya. Jangan sampai ada yang ketinggalan, termasuk temanmu itu" ucap pemeriksa kamar

"Baik!" ucap kami bersamaan dengan hormat, iapun keluar dari kamar.

*Sraakk

"Huft! Mumpung gak ketauan" ujarku lega

"Pokoknya lu utang budi sama gue, kalo ketauan nyibet sabun, bisa dimassa (keroyok) lu" timpal Adan

"Utang budi? Yang bener aja? Alesanlu bikin imej kita jatuh, hina. Lain kali yang beneran dikit kalo lu ngomong coeg!" balasku

"Ya udah, sekarang lu beresin tuh akibat 'kelakuan' Ryan" ucapnya padaku, akupun membalasnya

"Gue? Kenapa mesti gue?" sahutku tak terima

"Lu yang usulin, berarti lu yang ngelakuin" balasnya memberi alasan

"Oke, gue dah usulin, gue dah ngelakuin, dan sekarang giliran lu bagian mberesin"

Skak mat, ia tak bisa membalas atau mengelak, lalu kulanjutkan "Hati-hati, jangan sampe bececeran, cuci sarung bantalnya, bantalnya cukup lap aja, terus jemur dikamar mandi"

Yap, pada saat goncangan terjadi, agar gak bececeran di lantai, aku terpaksa menggunakan sarung bantal sebagai pengganti kantong plastic. Untungnya muslihat ini berhasil hehehe… pemeriksa kamar yang aku perkirakan ternyata benar datang, dan ia tak mengetahuinya.

.

Melihat keluar, tanah Novus untuk kami berpijak semakin dekat, kubangunkan Ryan dari tidurnya, ku katakan apa yang telah menanti kita sudah dekat, dan kini… senyuman mulai merekah ditiap wajah kami, wajah semua…

"[Baik, Tujuan kita sudah menanti, silahkan dari kalian bersiap-siap, bawa barang-barang kalian]"

Tak beberapa lama, terdengar suara mesin pesawat ini memelan, terasa guncangan sesaat, dan mesin berhenti. Ya, kami sudah sampai…

"[Silahkan tersenyum, bahagia dan turun dengan teratur, selamat datang di Planet Novus]"

Kami bertigapun keluar dari kamar, kami saksikan di koridor, banyak dari para penumpang berbondong-bondong berjalan ke pintu keluar dengan membawa barang bawaan mereka. Saat aku hendak melangkah ingin mengikuti mereka, Ryan menahan bahuku

"Ngapain nenteng-nenteng barang? Inget, lift barang" ucapnya sambil menunjuk arah berlawan dari arah yang mereka tuju.

.

Sebelum aku keluar dari pesawat, aku tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, akupun menghentikan langkahku

"Dzo, Ayo, kok malah berenti?"

"Ehh.. gue masih ada keperluan, kalian duluan aja, nanti gue nyusul"

"Okelah, jangan lama-lama ya" ucap Ryan, dan merekapun pergi.

Aku segera berlari menuju lantai dua, berlari menyusuri koridor, lalu aku berhenti di perempatan koridor,

_Di sini, di sini tempatnya…_

Di tempat sepi ini, aku berusaha melunasi hutang ku, menepati janji

"Nov.. Novia.. ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan…" ucapku sendiri. Jelas tidak ada balasan atau sahutan, namun di sini pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku seperti merasakan keberadaan sosok, akupun melanjutkan

"Aku sebelumnya sudah berjanji dengan seseorang, bila aku bertemu lagi dengan mu, aku akan menyampaikan pesan darinya untuk mu."

"Dia, seorang laki-laki yang bahagia saat melihatmu, bersamamu, membantumu, 17 tahun yang lalu. kini ia menyesal, sepanjang waktu yang ia lalui setelah kepergianmu, waktu yang ia hadapi tanpa dirimu, ia menyesal karena tak mengungkapkannya, ia menyesal tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ia terlalu lambat untuk menyadari apa yang ia rasakan sebelumnya yang masih berkesan hingga detik ini"

Perlahan, dihadapanku tampak sesuatu layaknya kabut pagi hari, kabut itu lama kelamaan berbentuk sosok manusia, seorang anak perempuan, yang pernah kujumpai sebelumnya, dia adalah Novia…

"…" ia tak mengatakan apapun, akupun kembali menyampaikan pesan

"… Lelaki yang berasa sangat kehilangan itu ingin mengatakan…"

"Novia?… Noviaa!" seru seseorang dari belakangku, saat aku melihatnya, ternyata ia adalah Kak Rolf, ia berlari kearah kami

"Novia.. kau.." ucap Kak Rolf menggenggam tangannya lalu dilanjutkan dengan memeluknya

"Siapa.. kau..?" ucap Novia heran dalam pelukan Kak Rolf

"Novia.. aku Rolf, kau ingat?…"

"R-Rolf… Rolf.. Rolf.." ucapnya dengan mimic datar, namun kelamaan ia menyebut namanya dengan senyuman dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Kini Novia membalas pelukan yang diberikan Kak Rolf, mereka saling berpelukan, melepas rindu, menyampaikan rasa yang selama ini terpendam. Nampak dari sepasang mata mereka menitiskan air mata. Kebahagiaan dan haru ini membuatku yang menyaksikan tak kuasa untuk menahan mataku yang juga sudah membendung air mata…

"Novia.."

"Rolff…"

Ucap mereka saling menyebut satu sama lain dalam pelukan yang semakin dalam…

Kak Rolf-pun menyudahi pelukannya, kini ia memegang kedua pundak Novia, lalu berkata

"Novia.. ada yang ingin kusampaikan, aku harusnya menyampaikan ini sejak dulu.."

"Rolf…"

"Novia… aku mencintaimu…"

Setelah Rolf menyampaikan apa yang selama ini ia pendam pada Novia, kabut yang sama saat ku lihat sebelumnya kini mulai bergerak mengelilingi Novia, lama kelamaan menyelimutinya.

Kak Rolf-pun mundur satu langkah saat itu terjadi, terpampang jelas kebingungan di muka kami berdua, apakah yang akan terjadi?

Setelah kabut itu menyelimuti semua bagian tubuh Novia, kabut itu perlahan memudar. Kini muncul sosok baru… seorang wanita…

Wanita itu berambut hitam panjang, dewasa dan cantik.

Ia perlahan melangkah menghampiri Kak Rolf, berhadapan, lalu memeluknya dengan erat, Kak Rolf-pun membalas pelukannya.

picasaweb dot google dot com / 101028408247362578399 / RfOnline? noredirect = 1 # 6131801982780473778

"Rolff… aku senang… akhirnya aku bisa mendengarnya… darimu… dan sekarang… aku sudah bisa bebas…"

"Novia! A-apa yang kau bicarakan, tetaplah di sini, bersamaku"

"Aku ingin Rolf, aku ingin… tapi… kita sudah berbeda… sekarang sudah waktunya aku kembali… sudah tidak ada alasan aku untuk menetap disini lebih lama" ucapnya kembali dengan air mata membasahi pipinya

"Novia…"

"Rolf…" kini ia menyudahi pelukkannya, lalu ia gerakkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Rolf "Aku… juga mencintaimu"

Ia gerakkan tangannya, menuntun agar wajah Kak Rolf mendekat dengan wajahnya, merekapun berciuman…

Dengan mata terpejam, mereka seakan saling merasakan tiap detik yang mereka lalui, sebagai pengungkapan apa yang selama ini terpendam…

Yang tidak bisa diuraikan dengan kata-kata…

Perjumpaan…

Perpisahan…

"Rolf… aku sudah harus pergi... waktu ku sudah habis…"

"Novia…"

"Aku akan senantiasa menunggu mu… Rolf" ucapnya

Kini ia berjalan ke sebrang lorong, perlahan memudar…

Ia, palingkan wajahnya kembali ke kami, dan berkata

"Lanjutkanlah hidup kalian dengan sebaik-baiknya, jangan berputus asa… Dzofi, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, sebelum sosok dewasanya memudar, kembali menjadi anak sembilan tahun.

Dia kembali berjalan menuju sebrang, di ujung sana, koridor yang semestinya gelap seakan terpenuhi oleh cahaya putih, tampak di sana tiga sosok manusia sudah menunggu, sepasang orang tua dan anak lelaki.

Sang ayah, menjulurkan tangan padanya, sedang anak lelaki, ia melambaikan tangannya, kearah kami…

Setelah ia sampai, keluarga itu saling bergandengan dan berjalan menyusuri kearah cahaya…

Dan menghilang…

.

"Kak Rolf…"

"…"

"Kak-"

"Aku tau, sebaiknya kau cepat turun dari pesawat, para kadet akan mendapat sambutan dari Archon dan Pemimpi Bangsa"

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tenang saja, nanti aku akan menyusul. Tak perlu khawatir, aku tak akan bunuh diri kok, sesuai pesan terakhirnya, aku akan tetap melanjutkan hidup sebaik-baiknya, sebaiknya kau juga demikian"

"Tentu Kak, ya sudah, aku permisi dulu" ucapku sambil berpaling darinya.

Namun ditengah aku melangkah, ia bicara

"Dzofi… terimakasih…"

"Iya"

Tap.. tap.. tap…

.

Tap…

Langkah kaki pertamaku, menginjak tanah Novus

Huuuhh… haahh..

Udara segar kini mengisi paru-paru, nampak pemandangan baru beserta pepepohonan rimbun menyambut benakku yang sudah haus akan petualangan, menjalani hidup. Tentu hari-hari kedepan tidaklah mudah, tak akan sama apa yang kupelajari di buku dengan yang akan kuhadapi, namun itulah hal yang ku tunggu…

"Ya, setelah kita dengar sambutan dari Pemimpin Bangsa, sekarang mari kita dengarkan sambutan dari Archon kita, Tuan Franco, silahkan…" seru seorang pria di atas podium.

_Waduh, gue telat, baru nyampe di Novus dah begini aja_

Akupun langsung masuk pada barisan specialist.

Setelah nama sang Archon disebut, datang seunit MAU besar berwarna kuning kearah podium, dari ukuran dan bentuk fisik, sepertinya itu adalah tipe goliath.

Suara kagum jelas terdengar saat kami melihatnya,

*Cesss…

kokpitpun terbuka dan keluar sang pilot MAU tersebut. Orang tersebut mengenakan stel pakaian yang rapih, tuxedo hitam dihiasi lambang pangkat yang tinggi dan lambang federasi di bagian kantong dadanya. Aura yang ia pancarkan jelas terasa, membuat kami para prajurit baru kagum, ia terasa sangat berwibawa.

"Apa kabar kalian semua?" Tanya sang archon mengawali sambutannya

"Baik" jawab kami serentak

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Franco Ken Fitzgerald.

Saya di sini selaku Archon yang bertugas mengatur pemerintahan Bellato Union di Planet Novus dari pihak militer, dari pihak kerajaan adalah Pemimpin Bangsa kita, El Dun Tanta"

"Sebagai sambutan dan skaligus pesan saya pada kalian.

Pertama-tama, selamat datang di Planet Novus, Bellato HeadQuarter. Kalian adalah patriot-patriot muda harapan bangsa. Dengan menapaknya kaki kalian disini, kalian secara resmi telah menjadi penopang pembangunan dan peradaban bangsa Bellato, harapan keluarga kalian di Planet Nilben sangat besar, kuatkanlah tekad kalian, tanam sekokoh mungkin, baktimu pada federasi akan memberi harapan lahirnya penerus bangsa yang lebih baik dimasa yang akan datang"

"Bersama, kita melangkah. Bersama, kita capai tujuan!"

Sorak-sorai terdengar layaknya gemuruh setelah sang Archon menyampaikan pidatonya. Lalu ia melanjutkan

"Saya mendengar, saat kalian dalam perjalanan ke Novus, kalian mendapatkan serangan misterius. Kami merasa keget dan geram saat mengetahuinya, namun saya, sebagai Archon, tak akan membiarkan daun-daun muda penerus bangsa dilenyapkan dengan cara yang kotor, kami akan sebisa mungkin mengusut siapa sebenarnya mereka, dan tentu kami akan meningkatkan fasilitas proteksi pesawat angkasa"

"Saya juga turut berbelasungkawa, atas pengorbanan dan pengabdian besar salah satu kru yang berani mengorbankan dirinya untuk para penerus bangsa. Jadikanlah pengorbanannya sebagai semangat kalian, ia rela meninggalkan orang-orang yang berharga demi kalian! Sepatutnya kalian bersyukur dan berjuang!"

"Dan, selama insiden itu terjadi, di pesawat NOV-96 terdapat sosok muda yang dapat menggerakan hati para penumpangnya untuk bergerak, berjuang bersama, ia adalah seseorang diantara kalian, tak lebih tua dari kalian, lebih muda dariku. Ia mengaku dirinya sebagai Maximus, mari kita sambut pahlawan muda kita.

'Maximus' Baydzofi Hardji…"

DHEG!

_Ma-mampus gue, disidang diantara orang banyak, gimana reaksi yang laennya kalo tau gue dusta ngaku-ngaku punya jabatan paling tinggi itu,_

_Pendusta.. pendusta.. penipu… matilu penipu.. gantung dia! gantung!_

_Glek.._

Akupun langsung terbayang skenario terburuk yang menungkin terjadi padaku, semoga itu hanya pikiranku saja…

"_Fi, cepet" _ucap Ryan berbisik sambil mencolekku

*Glek..

Akupun melangkahkan kakiku, berjalan menuju tempat sang Archon berada…

Tap.. tap.. tap..

"Jadi anda sang Maximus itu? Apa profesimu?" Tanya sang Archon

"I-iya, Tuan Archon Fran-Franco… saya adalah seorang specialist" jawabku grogi

Saat aku melihat tatapan mereka semua, banyak dari mereka seakan tak percaya apa yang sudah kulakukan, ada yang ragu ada yang seperti menolak pengakuanku ada pula yang tertawa

"_Eh.. masa dia sih?" "Ah.. dia cuma cari sensasi aja kali…" "Ehh.. bener lho, suaranya mirip" "Masa iya?.." "Ehh.. diakan yang salah minta maap di koridor.."_

Bisikan-bisikan 'goib' diantara mereka yang membicarakanku bisa aku dengar, jelas, ini membuatku semakin grogi

"Baydzofi Hardji, apa yang membuatmu berani dan mampu melakukan semua itu? Kau juga pasti tau, Tak bisa sembarangan orang untuk melakukannya. Memberi komando, mengatur pesawat, dalam kondisi kritis dan menegangkan seperti itu, satu saja komando salah, mungkin setengah dari yang hadir di sini tak akan hadir"

"Sa-saya rasa saya melakukannya seperti seakan saya mampu dan saya bisa, selain karena kondisi yang mendorong, saya berfikir kalau saya, kami semua, memiliki tujuan yg sama, ingin tiba di Novus secepatnya, dengan selamat. Itulah mengapa, yang mungkin dapat mendorongku juga, bisa dikatakan Power of Kepepet" jelasku

"Jadi karena Kondisi, tekad dan Power of Kepepet, hahaha…

Baiklah Baydzofi Hardji, sebagai tanda terimakasihku karena dengan keberanianmu, kau telah menyelamatkan generasi muda Bellato. Aku memberikan lencana khusus untukmu, 'Youth Hero Medal'. Semoga dengan prestasimu dapat memotifasi dirimu dan yang lainnya untuk berjuang menjadi lebih baik"

"Te-terimakasih kebanyak Tuan Archon"

Akupun kini turun dari panggung diiringi tepuk tangan yang meriah.

Setelah sambutan dan upacara bendera, kami ditempatkan pada mesh-mesh yang sudah disediakan. aku mendapat kamar nomor H-009, Adan F-022 dan Ryan G-016.

Misi akan langsung kami terima besok, jadi kami diperkenankan untuk istirahat dan merapihkan perlangkapan kami.

.

.

-:Keesokan harinya, pukul lima pagi:-

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Nampak dipagi hari dimana kabut masih menyelimuti daratan tanah Bellato, seorang pria berjalan sendirian, mengenakkan jas hitam dan jubah agar tubuhnya tetap hangat, secercah sinar cakrawala Niger memperlihatkan pantulan warna coklat dari rambutnya. Ia membawa sekarangan bunga untuk orang yang telah tiada.

Ia hampiri salah satu nisan di sana, nisan yang bertuliskan

"/ Istirahat dalam damai \"

/ Anggota dari keluarga Hyan \

/ ... Hyan : xx-xx-87 ~ xx-xx-117 sebagai Ayah \

/ ... ... Hyan : xx-xx-88 ~ xx-xx-112 sebagai Ibu \

\ Yayan Ryu Hyan : xx-xx-106 ~ 17-03-133 sebagai anak pertama /

\ Novia Hyan : xx-xx-107 ~ 31-02-117 sebagai anak kedua /

"\ Dalam kasih dan tenang, ditempatkan dalam cahaya /"

…

"Untukmu… semoga kau suka.."

Setelah ia mengucapkan kalimatnya, ia letakkan bunga itu di depan nisan tersebut dan pergi…

.

.

"Arriving At Blue Planet" End

To Be Continued

CCK

"Ya, mungkin kau benar bahwa tidak ada sesuatu dengan mereka, namun perlu kau ketahui Dzofi, cintalah yang membuat kau terlahir di dunia ini, karena cintalah kita masih hidup. Mungkin tidak sekarang, atau bukan dengan salah satu dari mereka, namun cinta suatu saat pasti kau memerlukannya dan kau pasti akan mendapatklannya"

-Ryan Adani- Ch. 5

"Ayah, kita mau kemana?" Tanya anak lelaki pada ayahnya

"Ayahkan pernah janji, mau ajak kalian liburan, sekarang kita piknik" jawab sang ayah

"Seriuss? Wah asiikk…" ucap bocah itu senang

"Yaudah, sekarang panggil ibumu, dia udah selesai siap-siap belum"

"Oke" jawabnya sambil melangkah pergi, kini datang anak perempuan menghampirinya

"Ayah ayah… liat deh, ada yang ngirimin aku bunga, bagus deh" ucap gadis berambut hitam pada ayahnya

"Wah, bagus… yang ngasih pasti baik banget orangnya" puji sang ayah sambil membelai rambut panjang putri kecilnya.

"Iya, dia baik banget" jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis

"Jangan lupa, nanti kalau waktunya kalian ketemu, bilang terimakasih"

"Iya"

.

.

* * *

**A/N** : huft… semoga kalian suka dan menangkep semuanya, soalnya kali ini ada 5,8k

Pertama-tama : makasih ya Rhieta, reviewnya bikin saya percaya diri dan seakan tertransfer energy positive (abaikan)

Yang lain juga, saya terimakkasih banget sudi membaca cerita saia dan mereviewnya, sebenernya saya mau rehat sejenak di ch. 9 tapi berasa ngeganjel dan nanggung, jadinya saya selesain dulu deh sampe Dzofi dkk napakin kaki di Novus, baru setelah ini saya akan fokus (alesan)

Saya jadi mikir, sepertinya masing-masing dari kita (Authors) mulai pada sibuk sendiri2, emangsih kita diluar sini punya kehidupan masing2, tapi saya takut lama-kelamaan dah gak ada yang apdet. Jadi pengen rasanya, author-author yang masih 'Hidup' ketemuan, kopdar, haha tapi itu just usul…

Oh ya setelah tanda "-" kalian faham kan maksudnya apa?

itu link cover hilangkan spasi kalo gak bisa diliat tambahin w3 ato htt p didepannya,

Gimana? di chapter semi ending (?) ini, apakah ada yang kurang? Masih gak faham? Segera review dan pm.

Hope you all like it, from now, I say "bye" until I can 'enter' the university what I want… (^.^)9

Thanks for your pray


	11. First Day In Novus

**First Word** : semua karakter yang berada di cerita ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan kehidupan nyata, tak ada sangkut pautnya, bila terjadi kesamaan karakter, itu hanya kebetulan semata!

**[31/3/15]**

* * *

**First Day In Novus**

Novus…

Home of the largest Holystone deposits…

…and one of the most dangerous places in the galaxy…

Its dangerous not because of the monster that live there…

…nor the terrain…

Its dangerous because of the brutal conflict between three races…

With galactic domination at stake…

…HOW FAR WILL THEY GO FOR THEM RACE?

.

Tininunit! Tininunit! Tininunit!

"Iya iya.. gue bangun"

Tek…

Akupun segera bangun dan duduk untuk sekedar 'mengumpulkan nyawa' terlebih dahulu, kulirik chronoalarm… ia sudah menunjukkan pukul -:06.02:- akupun segera berdiri setelah beberapa menit duduk, berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membuang apa yang harus dibuang. Udara pagi Novus yang dingin ini, membuat tidak hanya aku yang bangun (Man Only Know). Lalu aku mencuci muka ku dan menghampiri dapur.

"Kosong… gue mesti nyarap apaan nih?" gumamku seorang diri setelah membuka kulkas.

Nampak, ruangan ini sangat polos, baru selesai dibangun dan belum pernah ada yang menempati, property yang ada pun bisa dibilang lumayan karena selain lemari, kamar mandi, juga tempat tidur, pemerintah sudah menyediakan kulkas. Bersyukurlah.. walau gak ada tv atau ac. Kalo computer, aku punya sendiri, kubawa Laptop abu-abu kesayanganku yang mana keyboardnya rusak dan aku menggunakan keyboard external, kupikir pemerintah sudah cukup baik mengingat mereka menyediakan wifi gratis, ya, sebuah gelombang sinyal yang bisa membuat umur manusia menjadi lebih lama walau mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

Dengan berbekal lapar karena tak ada makanan, akupun terpaksa mandi lalu mengenakan pakaian yang diberikan, pakaian yang diberikan terbuat dari bahan serat dari material tertentu sehingga pemakainya bisa meningkatkan kecepatan gerak. Bentuknya yang fleksibel juga tidak menghambat ruang gerak pengguna, namun aku jelas tidak suka ini, kenapa? Karena pakaian itu ketat, dengannya seakan kau bisa merasakan tiap angin yang meng-grepeh tubuh mu, yaks…

Darimana aku tau?

-:Sehari yang lalu, sebelum memasuki kamar yang dibagikan:-

"Ayo ayo!... tiap kelas berbaris" ucap seorang instructor pada kami, "Warrior di sebelah Kanan, Spiritualist di tengah, dan Ranger, Spesialist disebelah kiri. Sekarang perhatikan aku baik-baik" iapun kini menunjukkan pakaian berwarna abu-abu, dengan corak hitam dan beberapa metal di bahu dan bagian lainnya.

"Pakaian ini untuk Warrior, sang pemberani, terbuat dari bahan yang kuat, tahan sayatan dan mampu melindungi kontak fisik penggunanya" serunya seraya ada seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian yang sama, dia sepertinya… model.

Sang model itupun mempraktikkan apa yang diucap oleh instructor sebelumnya, 'tahan sayatan' ia mengambil pisau, lalu mulai mensayat-sayat bagian perutnya, dan iapun kebal. 'Melindungi kontak fisik' ia mulai mengambil batu, lalu ia tabrakkan batu itu dengan kepala yang berlindungi armor kepala.

Brakk!

Batunya hancur dan ia baik-baik saja. Jelas, ini bukan sekedar pembagian jatah pakaian, melainkan show debus.

Sang instructor kembali bicara "Ini untuk para Spiritualist, para pembelok kehendak alam, dirancang khusus sehingga penggunanya dapat meningkatkan jumlah force pada dirinya" sambil menunjukkan pakaian berwarna oranye dengan celana lebar yang cingkrang

Kini muncul sang model lainnya, ia datang hanya dengan mengenakkan kaos dalam dan celana boxer sepaha, badannya yang atletis membuat kaum hawa sontak… menggila.

"Kyaa~… Kya.. badannya…"

Sang model lalu memasuki alat semacam scan, lalu muncullah layar, dilayar tersebut aura berwarna biru terlihat normal, menyelimuti seluruh tubuh. Iapun keluar lagi dan memakai baju spiritualist tersebut, kini dilayar, nampak aura yang ditunjukkan bukan hanya menyelimuti, melainkan melapisi tubuhnya lumayan tebal, dan warna aura biru yang terpampang jauh lebih pekat.

"Pakaian ini juga dapat meningkatkan kemampuan serangan force"

Lalu ia berganti menunjukkan pakaian yang terakhir. "Pakaian yang terakhir, untuk para Ranger dan Specialist, sang penembak jitu dan Perancang masa depan" kini ia menunjukkan pakaian yang bentuknya gak jelas, berwarna hijau, bagian atas dan celana sepertinya menyatu, cara pakainya dengan membuka retsleting di depan.

"Terbuat dari bahan serat material Khusus sehingga pemakainya bisa meningkatkan kecepatan gerak. Bentuknya yang fleksibel juga tidak menghambat ruang gerak pengguna, ringan, aerodinamis, keren dan canggih"

Entah mengapa, saat aku mendengar penjelasannya di bagian terakhir yang seakan dilebih-lebihkan, aku merasaka firasat yang buruk pada saat itu.

Sang modelpun datang…

Laki-laki dengan pakaian yang sama. Aku dan sepertinya yang lainnya juga, melihat dari atas, lalu turun ke…

"Huek!" " Hoekk! " "Apa-apaan itu?!" reaksi para pria

Sedangkan para wanita hanya bisa speechless…

"Saya mau protes! Saya mau pake armor warrior saja" ucapku geram, bagaimana tidak? Model disana memakai pakaian 'nista' itu menunjukkan lekukan yang tidak semestinya ditonjolkan, bagian belakang juga sama ketaranya.

"Tenang-tenang, ini sudah menjadi teknis tiap kelas yang berlaku, kalian tidak punya dasar untuk protes, bila kalian ingin menggunakan armor warrior, kemampuan fisik kalian tidak mumpuni, jadi terima saja, ini sudah dirancang untuk kalian" jelasnya pada kami, ya, mau tak mau kami hanya dapat menuruti yang sudah diperintahkan.

Kamipun maju satu persatu seraya nama kami dipanggil, rupanya tidak hanya pakaian, tapi juga senjata beserta amunisipun dibagikan untuk mengawali misi esok hari.

.

"Baydzofi Hardji" namaku dipanggil, akupun segera maju.

"Specialist?"

"Iya"

"Ini, tiga stel pakaian, Inventory satu tas, 10 scroll portal markas, satu scroll portal area tambang, Virtual Celluler dan alat tambang beserta batrai satu jam"

"Umm.. senjatanya mana om?" tanyaku

Lalu ia menjawab "Senjata? Specialist tak butuh senjata, kalian mendapatkan alat tambang"

"Tapi, gimana nanti kita hunt-nya?"

"Nanti ada intruksi setelah ini, jangan kemana-mana. Selanjutnya, Alect…" jawabnya sambil memanggil orang selanjutnya. Akupun berlalu dengan membawa alat yang sudah diberikan ini sambil ngedumel dalem hati

_Dih, katanya "specialist sang perancang masa depan", tapi dikasih alat tambang doang, ini mah kalo ketemu musuh gak bisa ngelawan, sepatutnya menjadi "Specialist sang pecundang masa depan"…_

PLOK!

Seorang menepuk punggungku sehingga dumelanku buyar

"Kenapa Fi? Kok lesu" Tanya dia yang ternyata Ryan

"Ehh.. Ryan, ini, gue kecewa aja, masa kita gak dapet senjata, warrior dapet sword, ranger dapet hand gun, spiritualist dapet staf, lah kita? Mesin nambang, emang bisa buat gebuk momon?" jelasku padanya

"Dah, terima aja, ngedumel aja lu kaya emak-emak gak dapet BLT, dah tuh, dah pada ngumpul" ucapnya sambil menuntunku menuju kerumunan para specialist.

.

"Baiklah para Specialist, perkenalkan, nama saya adalah Shinta, saya di sini akan menjadi mentor kalian" ucap seorang wanita senior berambut kuning pirang yang panjangnya melebihi bahu tersebut, lalu ia melanjutkan "Besok kita akan berkumpul di sini, di depan portal utama pukul 7 pagi, bawa semua perlengkapan kalian dan jangan sampai ketinggalan, mengerti?"

Sontak kamipun menjawab "Mengerti!"

"Baik, sekarang kalian boleh pergi"

.

.

Akupun kini mengenakkan baju itu lalu membawa semua perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan dan pergi ke luar.

Grucukk~

Baru berjalan keluar mesh, Suara perut berbunyi, akupun segera menghampiri warung makan yang berada disebrang.

"Warung Makan Pak Jacka, khas Novus"

_Hemm… sepertinya menarik, boleh deh.._

Akupun kini memasuki warung Pak Jacka

Krincing… krincing

Bunyi suara bel kecil saat aku membuka pintu, lalu seorang pria menghampiri

"Silahkan duduk dek" sambutnya sambil menawariku duduk di kursi panjang yang cukup untuk diduduki beberapa orang.

"Mau pesan apa? Ini daftar menunya" serunya sambil memeberikan apa yang ia sebut.

_Hemm… sarapan gini enaknya makan yang gak berat-berat, tapi apa ya?_

"Saya sarankan, sarapan bubur flem aja gimana?" ucapnya seakan tau kalau aku sedang bingung

"Bubur flem? Boleh deh" jawabku

"Haha.. kamu masih baru di sini ya?" tanyanya padaku

"Iya pak, hehe… saya agak bingung sama menu disini"

"Ohh.. flem itu kalo di Planet Nilben ya kaya ayam, malah lebih gurih lho.." jelasnya

"Wah, begitu ya pak, oke deh, sama air anget satu ya" pintaku

Beberapa menit kemudian, pesanan yang kuminta datang

"Ini bubur flemnya dan air anget. Hati-hati panas" ucapnya seraya mengingatkanku

"Terimakasih pak"

Hap.. hap.. hap..

Suap demi suap aku masukkan dalam mulutku,, citarasanya sungguh harmonis, kegurihan dari rempah-rempah yang digunakan dan kegurihan dari daging flem itu sendiri, seakan sinergi dan menciptakan kuliner dengan variatif yang berbeda dengan yang kutahu sebelumnya…

"Huahh.. "

"Gimana dek?" ucapnya sambil merapihkan meja

"Enak pak, maknyuss.. manteb banget, endang bambang deh.." jawabku dengan memuji masakannya.

"Haha.. baguslah kalau begitu"

"Oh ya pak, makanan seenak ini kok pelanggan belum ada yang dateng? Cuma saya seorang aja?"

"Ohh.. itu karena kita bisa delivery, anak saya biasanya anter ke mesh mereka"

"Oh begitu, kapan-kapan saya ajak temen saya deh, jadi berapa semuanya pak?"

"5500 dalant saja"

Akupun merogoh kocek yang ia sebutkan, namun saat aku mengeluarkan 500 koin dalant, koin itu jatuh dan menggelinding…

"Hap" Pak Jacka langsung melompat, berguling dan berhasil mendapatkan koin itu

"Wahh.. untung Bapak jago acrobat jadi bisa nangkep koin itu, gak sampe nyebur ke kali kaya di iklan racun yang saya liat di tv"

"Haha bisa saja"

"Yaudah Pak, saya permisi dulu"

Krincing.. krincing..

.

-:06.43:-

"Masih jam segini, mentor aja belom dateng, apalagi peserta didiknya" ucapku sendiri mengetahui ternyata masih belum ada yang datang kecuali hanya beberapa orang saja, dan merekapun tak aku kenal.

Beberapa menit aku menunggu…

"_Colek dikit ahh~"_

Toell…

"HUWAAHHH… K-Kak Istifa! Jangan colek-colek dong!" responku sewot mengetahui ia mengagetkanku dengan 'caranya'.

"Hihi… lagian kamu pake pakean begitu, siapa yang gak tertarik? Hihi…" jawab seenaknya.

*Blush

"U-udah kubilangkan, ja-jangan suka main colek seenaknya!" ucapku terbata-bata karena menahan malu.

"Jadi kalo gak boleh main colek sesukanya, kalo kamu izinin boleh?"

"A-apa? bukan itu maksudku, lagipula aku gak akan ngizinin!" jawabku dengan nada tinggi, namun bukannya mikir, lagi-lagi dia tertawa.

Karena heran, akupun menanyakan "Kenapa? Kenapa Kak Istifa malah ketawa?"

"Hihihi… liat deh, kamu diperhatiin banyak orang"

Diberitahu seperti itu, aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku melihat sekitar, dan ternyata yang ia katakan benar

"Ini semua gara-gara Kak Is… dasar Sniper Gendeng!"

Bletak!

"Adaow… Kak Istifa kenapa njitak? Dimana Kakak?"

"_Stt.. jangan berisik, Mentor kamu Shinta kan?" _tanyanya dengan masih dalam mode menghilang.

"_Iya.. emang kenapa Kak?" _tanyaku dengan beribisik juga

"_Ahh!.. dia udah dateng tuh. Umm.. pokoknya jangan sampe tertipu sama dia. Bye…"_

"_Ehh? Kak? Kak Istifa?" _rupanya dia udah pergi.

.

"Ayoo.. semuanya berkumpul di sini!" ucap senior Shinta dari depan portal utama. Kamipun langsung menghampiri dia.

"Apakah semua sudah berkumpul? Saya harap sudah, sekarang kita akan langsung melakukan teleportasi ke area tambang di Crag Mine.

Biar saya jelaskan cara menggunakannya. Pertama, letakkan scroll portal tujuan area tambang di tanah. Kedua, kalian naik diatasnya. Ketiga, kalian fokus, jangan kalian pakai dalam mode pertempuran, bila kalian dalam mode pertempuran, portal tidak akan bisa meneleport kalian. Kalian harus menunggu 10 detik baru bisa. Nah sekarang.. saya duluan ya…"

Zwuungg…

Senior Shinta-pun langsung menghilang dari pandangan kami, dan scroll portal yang berada di tanah perlahan lenyap.

"Wahh.. ayo kita coba Yan" ucapku semangat, namun…

Zwuung…

Nampaknya Ryan langsung bisa meneleportkan dirinya, siall, aku tertinggal. Akupun kini mempraktikkan setiap intruksi yang Senior Shinta perintahkan, naik diatas scroll portal, fokus, dan…

"Dzofii! Tungguu..!"

"Ehh? Lu kok balik lagi?" tanyaku heran melihat Ryan masih ada di markas Bellato.

"Gawat… hah.. hah.." jawabnya sambil terengah-engah..

"Gawat kenapa! Apa ada sesuatu di sana?!"

"Ga-gawat… gu-gue… salah portal hehehe…"

Bletak!

"Jangan bercanda, yang laen dah pada neleport, gara-gara lu gue jadi gak fokus" omelku padanya

"Oke, maap-maap, kita lakuin bareng ya. Satu… dua…"

"…tiga!"

Zwuungg…

***Area Tambang, Crag Mine***

"Baik, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, maka saya akan menjelaskan apa yang harus kalian lakukan. Di sini, kalian akan menambang menggunakan mesin tambang yang kalian miliki. Ada lima macam ore yang bisa kalian dapatkan, dan nantinya dari hasil proses ore itu, kalian bisa membuat persenjataan dan prisai, jadi jangan ada lagi yang mengeluh tak mendapatkan senjata"

Dhug…

Ryan tiba-tiba menyikutku

"_Iya-iya…" _jawabku mengerti maksudnya

"Ore dibagi dalam empat kwalitas: +1/rendah, +2/sedang, +3/tinggi dan +4/sangat tinggi.

Jenis-jenis ore :

Yellow Ore : merupakan bahan untuk pembuatan prisai.

Red Ore : bahan untuk membuat senjata api.

Green Ore : bahan untuk membuat senjata tipe panah dan senjata lempar.

Blue Ore : bahan untuk membuat tongkat.

Black Ore :bahan untuk membuat senjata jarak dekat" jelas Senior Shinta.

"Baiklah, kuharap kalian sudah mengetahu cara menambang sebelumnya, karena aku tak mau bersusah payah mengajarkan kalian lebih dari ini. Sekarang menambanglah" serunya memberi perintah seraya berjalan pergi.

Akupun memilih spot menambang dekat dengan gerbang masuk area ini, karena di sini sepi, otomatis hasil yang kudapat akan jauh lebih banyak (mungkin).

Dededet… Dededet… Dededet…

Bunyi mesin penambang beserta getaran yang dihasilkan.

"Oii… Fi, kita gak usah beli alat-alat olahraga yang ada di iklan H*me Shooping, begini aja kita udah keringetan… bewewewewe…" ucapnya sambil bergetar.

_Dasar anak nora' terserah lu dah Yan… terserah lu…_

"Oii… lu nambang ore apaan?" tanyanya sekali lagi berusaha untuk bicara padaku. Akupun hanya menjawabnya dengan menunjukkan kelima jariku.

"Wahh… maruk amat lu… gue cuma nambang ore merah dan kuning…" jawabnya.

Namun tanpa menanggapi ocehannya, aku sepertinya mendengar pembicaraan lain, suaranya tak begitu jelas karena terhalang dengan suara bising dari proses penambangan ini.

"- - - -"

Akupun memperlambat kecepatan menambangku lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Selamat pagi juga Sink Shinta" jawab pria berambut hitam yang sedang bersender di MAU berwarna kuning yang sepertinya tipe catapult.

"Apa yang sedang anda lakukan di sini?" Tanya Senior Shinta yang baru kutau ternyata dia berpangkat Sink, satu tingkat di bawah Maximus.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, sekarang adalah giliranku berjaga melindungi area tambang. Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan tugasmu?" Tanya balik orang itu.

"Yah.. mengawasi para cadet sungguh merepotkan, aku ingin ini segera berakhir" jawab Senior Shinta ketus.

"Wah, benarkah? Dari nada bicaramu kau seakan tidak peduli betul dengan mereka…"

"Memang"

"Tapi.. kenapa kau tadi rela menjelaskan tentang macam-macam ore? Dibandingkan mentor yang lain, kau menjelaskan pada mereka materi yang tidak mentor lain jelaskan lho, sepertinya apa yang kau bicarakan berbeda dengan apa yang kau lakukan hehehe…"

"EH?" Senior Shinta sontak mukanya memerah.

"Haha.. mukamu memerah, perkataanmu ternyata bertolak belakang dengan maksudmu Shinta, sikapmu sungguh manis, hahaha…"

"Uhh… K-kau seharusnya sebagai Armored General tidak menggoda bawahanmu kan?" balasnya marah dengan muka yang makin memerah.

"Menggoda? Aku tidak menggoda, itu kenyataan, kau manis Shinta, terlebih lagi saat mukamu menjadi merah merona, dan juga…"

"Sudah cukup!" DUAKK!

Ucap Senior Shinta memotong pembicaraan sambil menendang kaki orang itu lalu melangkah meninggalkannya.

"A-Adaww… hoi.. Shinta, aku belum selesai bicara denganmu, apa begini caranya kau menghormati atasanmu, hoii…"

_Hadehh… ternyata bukan pembicaraan penting, tapi ngomong-ngomong… siapa laki-laki itu ya? Kalo gak salah Senior memanggilnya sebagai Armored General, apakah dia orang hebat? Gak tau dah… sikapnya gak mencerminkan kehebatan._

akupun kembali fokus dalam menambang.

.

***Markas Holy Alliance Cora, Waktu yang sama***

"}Uskup Renault, bagaimana keadaan para prajurit baru kita?{" Tanya seorang wanita yang duduk di atas singgasananya.

Pria yang disebut namanya itupun membungkuk lalu bicara

"}Keadaan mereka semua baik-baik saja Yang Mulia, segala kebutuhan mereka sudah kami penuhi{"

"}Lalu bagaimana dengan senjata yang kau janjikan Uskup Renault? Apakah sudah selesai kau buat?{"

"}Hamba dan juga para Artist sudah berusaha semampu kami Yang Mulia, pembuatan senjata dengan mensusupkan kekuatan force kegelapan menunjukkan tidak semua senjata bisa, banyak dari senjata itu hancur karena ketidak stabilan dark force. Namun kami telah mempunyai satu hasil purwarupa, tapi kami perlu sukarelawan untuk mencobanya{" jelas sang Uskup.

"}Baiklah, kuizinkan kau memilih seorang sukarelawan atas namaku. kira-kira perlu berapa lama sampai penelitian itu membuahkan hasil?{"

"}Terimakasih Yang Mulia. karena hasil dari senjata itu adalah masih purwarupa dan mungkin masih perlu penelitian secara mendalam, sekitar delapan bulan sampai satu tahun{

"}Satu tahun? baiklah, saya akan sabar menunggu, namun sebaiknya kau bisa memastikan kalau dengan kekuatan itu, kita dapat memenangkan Chip War{"

"}Baiklah Yang Mulia, hamba undur diri{" izin pamit sang Uskup.

.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Kini pria berambut perak kebiruan itu berjalan menyusuri markas Cora, dengan tongkat yang selalu ia bawa, ia berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Sepanjang perjalanan banyak orang-orang yang memberinya salam, tidak mengherankan, karena ia adalah seorang Uskup yang dihormati disana.

Jdeng-jdeng… Jdeng-jdeng…

Suara lonceng besar berbunyi, menandakan matahari Niger sudah terbit penuh dan dalam posisi beberapa derajat sesuai yang diinginkan. Bertepatan dengan itu Uskup Renault tiba ditempat ibadah itu.

"}Father Renault, seperti biasa, anda selalu datang tepat waktu. Para jamaat sudah memenuhi panggilan Decem. Saatnya memulai peribadahan{" sambut seseorang yang lebih muda darinya.

"}Baiklah, namun suruh Kalpanax yang memimpin mereka, aku sedang tidak fokus untuk hari ini{"

"}Baik Father{" jawabnya seraya pergi.

30 menitpun berlalu dengan ber-isikan doa dan ibadah lainnya. Kini Uskup Renault duduk disalah satu kursi panjang yang ada di sana.

"}Father… tidak seperti biasanya anda tidak memimpin ibadah pagi dan menyerahkannya padaku, apa ada masalah?{" seru pria muda menghampirinya.

"}Itu karena suatu hari nanti kau akan menggantikanku sebagai Uskup, anggap saja itu hadiah dariku{"

"}Maaf, tapi aku tidak percaya bila hanya itu alasanmu… Guru{" balas sang pemuda.

"}Huh… kau memang selalu bisa menebakku Kalpanax, ayo kita jalan-jalan sebentar{" balas Uskup Renault sambil berdiri dari posisi semula.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

"}Jadi.. apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan Father?{" Tanya pria muda berambut lurus perak kecoklatan.

"}Yang Mulia memintaku untuk segera menunjukkan hasil percobaan yang aku dan rekan-rekanku kerjakan{" jawabnya

"}Percobaan?{"

"}Iya, kami para peneliti mencoba membuat suatu senjata yang lebih kuat dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan dark force yang hanya bangsa kita miliki. Akan tetapi, banyak dari percobaan kami gagal. Dan sekarang kami berhasil menciptakan senjata tersebut walaupun hanya satu senjata yang berhasil{" jelas sang Uskup.

"}Baguslah kalau begitu Father, tapi kenapa kau masih murung?{"

"}Itu karena aku masih perlu menguji coba senjata itu, dan aku memerlukan sukarelawan{"

"}Sukarelawan? Aku siap menjadi sukarelawan{" ucap Kalpanax menawarkan diri.

"}Sudah kuduga kau pasti akan mengatakan itu, namun aku masih belum tau apakah ada efek samping dari pengguaan senjata ini. Aku tak bisa membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu… dan lagi pula, Yang Mulia menginginkan kemenangan dari hasil eksperimen ini, jadi perlu seseorang yang ahli dalam senjata jarak dekat sepenuhnya{"

"}Ohh begitu, aku mengerti, aku memang mampu dalam pertarungan jarak dekat maupun menggunakan sihir, namun keduanya tidaklah maksimal mengingat ada mereka yang lebih terfokus pada skill pertarungan jarak dekat{"

"}Baguslah kau mengerti seperti yang kuharapkan, kuharap kau tidak tersinggung{"

"}Tidak Father, aku tidak tersinggung, kalau begitu, jadikanlah Alco sebagai kandidat sukarelawan{" ucap Kalpanax menawari nama seseorang.

"}Itulah maksudku. diantara muridku, kau memanglah yang terbaik, Alco pasti senang memiliki sahabat sepertimu{" puji sang Uskup yang juga merupakan gurunya.

"}Terimakasih… Father{"

.

***Markas Bellato Union***

Setelah satu jam kami menambang, kini kami kembali ke markas dengan membawa 'buah tangan' dari Crag Mine. Kamipun kembali diberi intruksi oleh Senior Shinta.

"Baiklah kalian, dengarkan! Hasil dari kalian menambang bisa kalian proses di tempat 'pemeroses hasil tambang' yang berada di sebelah barat laut markas ini. Setelah itu kalian bisa memeroses hasil pecahan ore itu dengan alat tertentu yang bisa dibeli dari sundrise di sector Solus. senjata, amunisi, armor, semua bisa kalian buat. Jadi jangan ngedumel lagi…

ingat! Specialist tidaklah selemah yang kalian kira. Oke, itu saja dariku, sampai jumpa besok diwaktu yang sama dan selamat bersenang-senang." Ucapnya diakhiri dengan perpisahan.

Zwuung…

Iapun meneleportkan dirinya kesesuatu tempat.

"Jadi gimana Yan? Mau beli alatnya dulu atau prosesin orenya?" tanyaku padanya untuk memutuskan tujuan kami.

"Mungkin kita proses ore dulu aja yuk, sekalian eksplorasi markas" sahutnya.

Kamipun kini berjalan bersama menuju tempat pemerosesan ore.

Suasana markas ini sungguh damai, banyak dari penduduk beraktifitas tanpa dihinggapi rasa takut mengingat Planet Novus ini adalah medan perang. Anak-anak bebas bermain di taman dan pohon rindang membuat kanopi yang melindungi pejalan kaki dari panasnya sinar mentari.

Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perang antar tiga bangsa suatu saat bisa melenyapkan kedamaian ini. Sungguh, suatu saat harus ada cara untuk menghentikannya atau apa yang kulihat ini tak dapat kusaksikan lagi.

"Dzofi, lihat sepertinya kita hampir sampai" ucap Ryan memecah lamunanku sambil menunjukkan tempat yang sudah ramai.

"Yan, kau tau apa yang harus kita lakukan kan?" ucapku sambil meliriknya

"Ya" jawabnya singkat sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Sekarang!"

Kamipun langsung berlari sekuat tenaga, secepat-cepatnya agar mereka yang juga sedang menuju tempat pemerosesan ore tidak mendahului kami.

Drap drap drap…

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. kita berhasil, kita bisa mendahului mereka" ucap Ryan sambil terengah-engah.

"Hahah… hahah.. Ya… lihat, mereka juga berlari mengikuti kita, hahah…" ucapku dengan tawa yang juga terengah-engah.

Tampaknya antrean sudah panjang, namun itu masih lebih baik dibanding bila kami berada dibelakang mereka yang baru datang, hihihi…

"Berapa yang ingin kau proses?" Tanya sang kasir.

"Semuanya, tolong ya :3 " ucapku sambil memberikan semua batu-batu yang kudapat.

-_- sang petugas hanya melihatiku, lalu mulai menghitung batu dan memisahkannya.

"Totalnya 182 ore, total biaya…"

_Waks? Ada biayanya? Waduh, dompet gue seksi dah…_

"91.000 dalant"

Cengkreng… Đ Đ Đ

Suara mesin kasir dan lambang mata uang dalant seakan memenuhi kepalaku, akupun terpaksa mengeluarkan nominal yang diminta.

"Ini Pak"

"Terimakasih…. Ughh… ughh…"

"Ughh.. ughh.."

Tanganku seakan tak mau melepaskan uang yang harusnya kubayar, tarik menarikpun terjadi.

"Tuan, tolong lepaskan uangnya…" ucap sang kasir.

"Dzofii, lepaskanlah. Kau memperpanjang antrean" bujuk Ryan, akupun melepaskan uangku.

_Aghh.. tidakk…_

Seakan uang itu bicara padaku.

"Ini tuan kembaliannya, anda bisa mengambil hasilnya disebelah sana." Ucap sang kasir.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami berhasil keluar dari sana, kamipun kini berjalan menuju Benteng Solus.

"Abis berapa lu?" tanyaku membuka percakapan.

"89k"

"Wah, duit lu di dompet tinggal berapa? Gue tinggal.. satu… dua… tinggal 54.500 dalant"

"Gue masih 61k"

"Kalo harga alatnya mahal gimanaya…" eluhku kesah.

"Ya kita mungkin patungan"

"Nah, itu maksud gue, nyok cepetan"

Kamipun menghampiri portal utama dan meneleport ke Benteng Solus.

Wzuung.. Wzuungg..

Setelah kami tiba, kami dibuat ter-meng-nganga. bangunan yang megah, pilar-pilar yang tinggi dan beberapa monitor yang dikerumuni orang-orang,ini toh Benteng Solus itu. Disini salah satu sector penggerak perekonomian kedua tertinggi setelah markas pusat. Di sini unggul karena ada salah satu fasilitas yang disebut rumah lelang. Mereka berbentuk monitor, anda tinggal menghampiri salah satu dari mereka dan mencari barang yang diinginkan, maka berbagai barang unik yang tidak dijual di markas akan anda temukan di sini. Terkadang harga disini bisa lebih murah dari harga normal. Mungkin karena yang punya lagi butuh uang atau dikejar debt collector.

"Dah jangan lama-lama, mbaca penjelasan lelangnya nanti aja, sekarang kita ke sundrise dulu" seru Ryan sambil menarik tangan ku.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

"Halo, mau beli apa?" Tanya wanita pemilik toko.

"Ehh.. umm, kami nyari peralatan…"

Belum aku selesai bicara, ia langsung memotong "Pembuat senjata, Amunisi dan armor kan?" ucapnya dengan muka riang.

"Ahh. Embak tau aja, berapa semuanya mbak?"

"60.000 dalant aja" jawabnya.

"Ohh segitu, tunggu sebentar ya"

Akupun kini menarik Ryan menjauhi tempat itu lalu mengajaknya berdiplomasi.

"_Yan gimana? harganya 60 rebu, lu jadi beli"_

"_Emm.. gimana ya, uang gue cuma sisa 1000 dong"_

"_Nah, entu dia, baru pertama idup di sini udah ngeluarin duit 150 rebu, gimana sebulan?"_

"_Trus maksud lu, kita beli ketiga barang itu patungan? Iya?"_

"_Excelent! Lu memang jenius, ini demi ekonomi kita Yan? Nanti kita bisa gentian makenya, lu mau buat armor dulu, gue mau buat senjata. Semua beres deh, gimana?"_

"_. . . Boleh deh" jawab Ryan sesuai keinginanku._

"_Oke, Deal?"_

"_Deal!"_

Setelah kita berdiplomasi, kami menghampirinya lagi.

"Jadi deh mba" ucapku.

Sambil ia mempersiapkan alat-alat yang kami minta ia bicara padaku.

"Kamu kalo gak salah, Baydzofi Hardji yang ngaku-ngaku Maximus itu ya?" tanyanya

"Ngaku-ngaku… ehh, iya mbak. Mbak tau dari mana?" tanyaku balik.

"Wah, disini itu kalo ada kabar yang unik, menghebohkan, langsung tersebar mas, kaya penyebaran penyakit gitu. Itu semua karena Novus Eye Media" jelasnya

"Novus Eye Media?" ucapku penasaran.

"Iya, itu media pemberitaan. Saya juga punya kenalan di sana, katanya dia mau wawancarain mas"

"Ohh begitu… yaudah, ini mbak uangnya" balasku seraya memberikan uang patungan kami.

"Makasih. Oh iya, nama saya Kalusa, kalo ada perlu mampir lagi ya.."

"Sama-sama" ucapku seraya membalas lambaian tangannya.

Tap tap tap…

Kamipun sudah tiba kembali di markas.

"Kita ngapain nih?" tanyaku pada Ryan.

"Gue sih pengennya langsung mbuat barang, tapi kalo cuma ngandelin bahan yang ada, kita cuma bisa mbuat senjata standar aja" jawabnya.

"Yaudah gak papa, kita buat peralatan senjata dulu, baru nanti hunting sekalian leveling"

Akupun mengawali dengan membuat shield dan knive, sedangkan Ryan membuat handgun.

30 menit waktu yang kami perlukan untuk membuat yang kami inginkan, dan kini kami siap hunting.

Kami berjalan keluar markas, dan menemukan salah atu hewan terlemah di Novus, yaitu Young Flem.

"Hehehe… kau akan mati makluk lemah" ucapku padanya. Lalu aku langsung mensayat makhluk malang itu.

SYATT..

"CYAAA.." suara yang keluar dari makhluk itu, dan kini ia bergerak melawan.

Srakk… Druakk.. Srakk..

"Wasuu… mahluk lemah kaya lu langsung mati aja kenapa sih? Gausah bikin repot! SHINING CUT!"

Bzeett.. Bzett.. Bzett..

Serangan kombo cepat ku keluarkan, diapun kini terkapar dengan bersimbah darah.

"Hehehe.. ayo Yan. Peretelin tubuhnya. Dapet banyak nih" ajakku, namun sepertinya ia tak menaruh pandangannya padaku, ia memperhatikan sesuatu.

"Yan, lu mau kagak?" ajakku kembali

"Fi, kayanya lu mesti hati-hati deh" ucapnya gak biasa.

"Kenapa? Hati-hati sama ap…" kini aku mengerti maksudnya, kumpulan young flem dan flem kini bergerombol berlari kearah ku.

"CYAA!" (SERANGG!)

Drakk.. Drukk.. Srakk.. Srukk.. Bruakk..

"Aagghh.. adaouw… Yan bantuin gue Yan.. Yan!" ucapku memanggil namanya sambil terus melawan mereka.

"Sori Fi, gue lupa buat pelurunya, gue gak bisa bantu apa-apa"

"WHAT? Lu ngajakin gue hunting tapi adaw.. gak bawa peluru… kamvret memang"

Sekarang aku sangat jengkel dikerumuni makhluk ini, aku kini menebas mereka dengan amarah.

"WILD RAGE! HYAA MATI LU LEMAHH!"

Bsatt! Bsatt! Slasher! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

…

Pertempuran 'besar' akhirnya berhenti. Debu yang berterbangan kini perlahan hilang dan menampakkan sosokku yang babak belur akibat serangan mereka. Tidak sedikit bercak darah makhluk itu yang menodai pakaian ku.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh! Nih ambil semua mika yang ada, buat peluru sono!" ucapku terengah-engah sambil melemparkan barang padanya.

"Hehehe…" respon Ryan cuma dengan cengengesan.

"Dasar, giliran dibutuhin nggak berguna, temen tuh begitu?"

"satu.. dua.. tiga.." dia sedang menghitung mika tak menggubris omelanku.

_Djancoeg! Diajak ngomong malah ngitung! Peranakan kamvret emang nih bocah!_

Akupun berdiri dan perjalan melalui dia…

Srakk..

Kutendang kumpulan mika yang sudah ia susun rapih.

"Ja-jahat lu FI"

"Muehehehe… your welcome" tawaku jahat. Akupun berlalu menuju mesh ku untuk beristirahat.

.

Saat aku hendak menuju kamar ku, kulihat ada seseorang yang duduk menunggu tepat di depan pintu. Kamipun sempat kontak mata, dan ia langsung berjalan menghampiriku.

"A-apakah anda Baydzofi Hardji?" Tanya wanita asing itu.

"Ya"

"Ahh syukurlah, saya dari Novus Eye Media, ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan"

Ternyata ia adalah wartawan, teman Kalusa yang ia maksud akan mendatangiku.

"Oh, tentu. Namun sebelum itu, silahkan masuk dulu" balasku mempersilahkan ia memasuki mesh ku.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri…"

Aku kini pergi ke dapur dan menyediakan ia minuman.

"Maaf, hanya ada air putih. Jadi apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Jadi saya di sini ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan mengenai hal yang telah anda lakukan sebelumnya di pesawat angkasa NOV-96"

"Baiklah" jawabku.

Kini ia melihat draf pertanyaan dan menyiapkan alat perekam suara.

Ku amati dia, Sepertinya ia sebaya denganku, rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda sebahu terurai terlihat cantik, terlebih dengan pakaian yang ia kenakkan menimbulkan kesan feminis atau apalah namanya.

"A-apakah yang a-anda fikirkan sehingga dapat melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak dapat dilakukan oleh p-prajurit yang belum resmi dianggap tentara novus?" ucapnya terputus-putus.

"Haha… tenangkan dirimu dulu. Jangan dibawa tegang , emang susah jika bicara hanya berdua di ruangan ini, apalagi gak saling kenal…" ucapku mencoba menenangkannya, namun nampaknya malah sebaliknya.

Kini wajahnya mulai memerah dan itu makin menambah kesan manis pada dirinya.

_Ehh.. dia tersipu malu… emang gue ngomong apaan? Ehh.. 'emang susah bicara berdua diruang ini'_

_berdua…_ _disatu ruangan… sepi…_

*Blushh…

"Ehh.. maap mbak, saya gak ada maksud apa-apa… suer.. saya juga gak nyangka bakal ngomong hal itu" ucapku pemberi penjelasan.

"Iya, gak papa" kini ia membalas perkataanku dengan senyuman. Namun itu malah membuatku makin nge-blush, karena saat ia tersenyum terbentuk lesung pipi di wajahnya yang membuat ia makin terlihat manis.

"E… a-ayo kita lanjutkan"

Iapun kini mengambil nafas yang dalam dan mencoba mewawancaraiku seperti berbicara biasa pada umumnya, pertama ia menanyakan tentang biodata ku, akupun menjawab…

"Lahir di Kota Odin tanggal 09-11-114 Novus Era. Merupakan anak tunggal dari Rays dan Rena. Terlahir dari keluarga bergaris prajurit, memiliki anggota keluarga yang tinggal di Novus bernama Ulfa Hardji."

Menanyakan siapa saja teman-teman ku yang ikut dalam perjalanan. Lalu aku menyebut nama mereka satu persatu.

Menanyakan bagaimana kejadian itu bermula, akupun menceritakan padanya apa yang kuketahui.

Lalu ia menanyakan bagaimana aku bisa melakukan hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang yang belum resmi menjadi prajurit Novus.

"Aku rasa aku melakukannya seperti seakan aku mampu dan aku bisa, selain karena kondisi yang mendorong, aku berfikir kalau aku, teman-teman dan kami semua, memiliki tujuan yg sama, yaitu ingin tiba di Novus secepatnya, dengan selamat. Itulah mengapa alasan yang mungkin dapat mendorongku, bisa dikatakan Power of Kepepet" jawabku seperti saat Tuan Franco menanyaiku.

"Baiklah, yang terakhir. hmm, pas penyerangan terjadi, mereka, orang yang kamu sayangi, apa kamu gak kuatir dengan keselamatan mereka? soalnya kalo aku jadi kamu, dan pesawat yang kutumpangi dibombardir, prioritas utamaku pastilah memastikan keselamatan orang-orang terdekatku…"

_DHEG!_

_Be-bener juga… kok gue gak kepikiran ya?_

Akupun baru menyadari kalau aku benar-benar tak memikirkan mereka, barang terbesit sedikitpun.

Glek…

Aku kini memikirkan jawaban lebih lama dari sebelumnya, namun sebisa mungkin aku melontarkan jawaban yang masuk akal.

" Emm.. begini mbak.. banyak yg mengatakan seorang laki-laki menggunakan akalnya dalam bertindak, sedang perempuan menggunakan perasaan atau mereka menyebutnya hati.

dalam kondisi serangan pertama yang mendadak, semua penumpang, baik yg ada ruang dipilot atau manapun, mengalami getaran dan ada yg mengalami benturan dikepala. selain aku, Kakek Zappeto, Kak Rolf dan semua kru yang berada di sana. Kak Ulfa dan Sabila juga mengalami benturan.

nah emm.. to de poin, saat aku baru sadar, jujur, aku gak sempet untuk mikirin yang jauh-jauh, termasuk orang yang aku sayang, karena begitu sadar, orang orang yg Dihadapanku dah gak berdaya, dan lagi pula secara akal, aku gak mungkin mencari tau keadaan mereka sedangkan dihadapanku adalah orang yang menentukan keselamatan orang banyak yaitu kapten, jadi aku melakukan langsung hal prioritas yg bisa aku lakukan saat itu.

dengan menyelamatkan pesawat otomatis menyelamatkan banyak nyawa, termasuk mereka yang ku sayang (yeay)" jelasku panjang lebar sebisa mungkin agar ia mengerti.

"Tapi jauhan mana antara mikirin keselamatan orang yang kita sayangi sama mikirin gimana nyelametin pesawat dari ujan misil?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku akan tetap menjawab yang terdekat sebagai prioritas mbak" jawabku penuh tekad.

"Ohh begitu.. Selanjutnya, jadi siapakah orang yang anda sayangi itu?"

"Ehh?! I-itu.. nganu… o-orang…" jawabku terbata-bata, namun ia langsung memotong.

"Haha.. bercanda, aku bukan dari media gossip kok… baiklah, semua jawabannya sudah aku dapatkan. Terimakasih atas waktunya, Senang bisa bekerjasama dengan anda" ucapnya diakhiri dengan kalimat formal disertai senyum manis khas gadis, ia kini menjulurkan tangannya.

Akupun membalasnya dengan jabat tangan.

"Sama-sama"

Saat hendak keluar, ia kembali mengucapkan sesuatu padaku…

"Ohh iya, maaf sebelumnya, aku lancang gak memperkenalkan diri, namaku Rhi Vrataski. Sekali lagi terimakasih atas waktunya, bye.." ucapnya sembari melambaikan tangan seraya melangkah pergi.

_Dah wawancara gak ngasih tau nama… ada ya wartawati begitu…_-_-"

Akupun kini beranjak mandi, makan seadanya dan merebahkan tubuh di atas kasur.

.

.

DHOG! DHOG! DHOG! DHOG!...

"Emmm…"

DHOG! DHOG! DHOG! DHOG!...

"Iya.. iya!" sahutku

"Siapasih pagi-pagi gini gedor rumah orang sesukanya! Baru juga jam enam" dumelku seraya menghampiri siapa yang membuat keributan.

Ceklek…

BRAKK!

"EHH?... ADA APA INI?..."

.

.

"First Day In Novus" End

To Be Continued…

CCK

"Kek, aku akan mengikuti jejak mu dan jejak ayah ku, semoga dengan ini aku bisa melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi, perjalanan hidup ku baru akan dimulai…"

-Baydzofi Hardji- Ch.1 [Rework]

* * *

**A/N : **wah makasih banget buat semuanya yang mampu nangkep feels yang saya sajikan, itu sebuah prestasi besar buat saya.

"Kuasai hati mereka lalu kuasai dunia, bwahahah"

Itulah yang neneku katakan (bo'ongan)

Mungkin gak usah ditanya siapa wartawati diatas… itu cuma terinspirasi dari PM wkwk…

Memanfaatkan hal kecil untuk bahan cerita…

Maaf bila gambaran yang saya buat gak sesuai dengan sosok yang aslinya, maksudku senyum manis, feminis, lesung pipi… ayolah, hiperbola dikit gakpapa kan? Wkwkw _

Mengenai cerita : saya sendiri merasakan ini bukan performa terbaik saya, tapi tetep saya usahakan apdet. Semoga ada pandangan lain dari kalian.

**special thanks juga buat teman saya, Baihacky Al Fitra yg udah ngasih pinjem komputer berserta internetnya.**

**JFI WIKI/Trivia** :

-Lambang mata uang dalant "Đ" diambil dari MS Word symbol ; Latin Capital Letter D With Stro…

\- **Franco Ken Fitzgerald** : merupakan nama dari char Archon dulu di rf indo. Dia terkenal dan jago, mampu membawa kejayaan buat Bellato. Dan Ken Fitzgerald diambil dari nama presiden amrik, JF Kennedy = Jhon Fitzgerald Kennedy.

Job : Armor Rider

Profesi : Archon, sekarang kembali terpilih untuk keduakalinya.

Umur : 33 tahun.

Pangkat : Maximus.

\- **Armored General**

Nama asli : ?

Job : Armor Rider

Ciri-ciri : berambut hitam.

Umur : ?

Pangkat : ?

\- **Shinta** : sikapnya Tsundere (Yang galak itu lho).

Job : Armor Rider

Merupakan anak buah dari seseorang yang disebut Armored General.

Umur : sekitar 20an

Ciri-ciri : rambut pirang panjang melebihi pundak. Pupil biru.

Pangkat : Sink.

picasaweb dot google dot com /101028408247362578399/ RfOnline? Noredirect = 1#6133266473288530610

\- **Renault Smirnov Rosario** : penampilan diambil dari karakter Fire Emblem : Rekka no Ken bernama Renault. Nama Smirnov diambil dari nama Pendeta Rusia Dimitriv Smirnov, Rosario dari emm.. dari mana ya, lewat begitu aja sih dikepala.

Job : ?

Profesi : Sebagai Uskup di Holy Alliance Cora. Kepala peneliti research pengembangan senjata.

Umur : ?, data terakhir yang diketahui umurnya lebih dari 65 tahun.

Ciri-ciri : rambut berwarna perak kebiruan.

Pangkat : ?

picasaweb dot google dot com / 101028408247362578399 / RfOnline? Noredirect = 1# 6132519993769644226

\- **Kalpanax** : diambil dari char nyata di RF Indo, namanya Kalpanax, bila ada yang kenal berarti anda sama tuanya dengan dia, temen satu warnet. Dia ada di server Aquila. Bukan nama salep lho ya…

Job : ?

Profesi : anak buah Uskup Renault. Juga murid kesayangannya.

Umur : tidak diketahui sejara pasti, namun dari perawakan umum, menunjukkan umurnya 20an.

Ciri-ciri : rambut perak kecoklatan lurus.

Pangkat : ?

\- **Alco** : ? penulis masih belum mau memberitahu pembaca, bila sudah ada yang bisa menebak, penulis akan akui. Hahaha…

Job : ?

Profesi : murid dari Renault.

Umur : sebaya dengan Kalpanax.

Ciri-ciri : ?

Pangkat : ?


	12. The Cave

** First Word : Semua nama yg berada didalam cerita ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan nama asli seseorang. bila ada kemiripan, itu hanya kebetulan belaka.**

* * *

The Cave

BRUAKK!

"Ehh? Ada apa ini?!" ucapku heran.

Nampak, dipagi hari yang menurutku masih buta, Kak Ulfa datang mendobrak pintu kamar ku, sambil masih membawa barang-barang yang sepertinya dari belanja di pasar.

PRAKK!

Ia melemparkan sesuatu tepat kearah muka ku.

"Eh? Koran? Apa-apaan ini Kak?" ucapku heran

"Coba kamu lihat halaman pertama!" balasnya masih dengan nada kesal.

" 'Maximus' ini lebih peduli keselamatan Kapten dibanding orang-orang terdekatnya" ucapku membaca secara idzhar agar bisa didengar Kak Ulfa.

"Apa masksudmu lebih peduli dibanding keselamatan sepupumu ini hah?! Apa aku kurang baik padamu?!" Tanya Kak Ulfa sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Ehh… ya ampun Kak, pelanin sedikit suaranya, malu sama tetangga, masih pagi" ucapku sambil mengarahkan telunjuk didepan mulut ku.

"Biarin! Biar semua pada denger! Pokoknya jelasin SE-KA-RANG!" jawabnya masih dalam nada yang keras.

_Ya ampun, lagi dapet kali nih ya orang?_

Keluhku dalam hati sambil ber-poker face

"I-iya.. iya, sekarang kakak masuk dulu ya" bujukku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

_huh! Kenapa gara-gara judul berita begini aja bisa bikin salah faham sih? Judul jelas provokatif,kalo di Planet Nilben, dah kaya saluran Metro TiVu sama Koran Kompos ini mah._

Setelah berhasil kuajak masuk, Kak Ulfa walaupun masih marah, ia langsung pergi ke dapur dan kembali dengan membawakan dua cangkir coklat panas untuk diminum kami berdua.

"Kamu bakal dapet nih coklat kalau kamu jelasin terlebih dahulu apa maksud judul berita ini" sahut Kak Ulfa tegas sesaat aku hendak menggerakkan tanganku menggapai salah satu cangkir, dan akupun mengurungkan niatku lalu memulai bicara.

Aku jelaskan apa yang kemarin sore terjadi padaku, tentang wartawati yang telat memperkenalkan dirinya dan apa yang ia tanyakan.

"Oh, jadi begitu" *Sruput* ucapnya dilanjutkan dengan meminum coklat panas yang ia buat.

Kini aku menggapai coklat panas yang dibuatkan untuk ku, lalu meminumnya.

"Makanya, kalau ada berita itu dibaca dulu isinya, jangan asal marah liat judul yang provokatif, tabayyun" ucapku disela meminum minuman buatan lawan bicaraku.

"Pantas aja masyarakat akhir-akhir ini lebih anarkis, satu sisi, media mungkin punya kepentingan terselubung, disisi lain masyarakat juga males mbaca. Klop deh" lanjutku lagi diikuti tegukkan terakhir.

"Iya-iya… kamu bicara bak pengamat sosial" sahutnya sambil mengambil cangkir yang sudah kosong.

Kini Kak Ulfa beranjak dari tempatnya menuju dapur, memakai apron, lalu membenarkan posisi kuncir ekor kudanya.

"Siapa yang gak marah sih, kalau orang udah menganggap seseorang itu penting tapi ternyata ia gak dianggep" ucapnya sembari memunggungiku karena sedang mencuci cangkir di westafel.

Aku yang mendengar perkataannyapun, sekejap itu pula membatu, namun kujawab seserius mungkin sesuai pikiran terdalamku.

"Kakak… emm… kakak lagi dapet ya? Dari tadi bicaranya emosional banget"

. . .

"Bukan urusan laki-laki!"

Bletak!

Sendok tepat mendarat di dahi ku.

-:06.21:-

Selesai aku mandi dan bergegas memakai pakaianku, Kak Ulfa-pun selesai dengan masakannya.

"Kak Ulfa… masak?" seruku heran.

"Iya"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Ya supaya kamu gak makan makanan instan yang gak sehat itu lho, mie rebus lah, mi goreng lah, mi cup lah, dan juga supaya kamu gak jajan terus diluar" jawabnya sambil menyiapkan piring dan sendok yang tadi ia lempar.

"iya deh, makasih, tapi bukan itu, maksud ku apa kakak nanti jadi gak telat, emang kakak gak ada misi?" jelasku.

"Ada sih,di sector Solus, tapi nanti, sekitar jam delapan lah kakak berangkatnya" jawabnya, lalu ia melanjutkan "Kalau kamu dah jadi prajurit tingkat expert, kamu gak mesti berangkat pagi dan menyelesaikan misi pagi itu juga kok. Ditingkat expert kamu dikasih deadline, biasanya 24jam satu hari pada misi itu. Juga tergantung tingkat kesulitan misi sih, ada yang deadlinenya tiga hari juga kok".

Kamipun kini duduk saling berhadapan sambil menyantap makanan buatannya. Tiba-tiba aku teringat percakapanku dengaN Kak Rolf…

_"… Bangsa Accretia tak mempunyai force, maka sepatutnya kita bersukur dan memanfaatkannya dengan baik, dengan begitu kita satu langkah di depan mereka…"_

_"Ya.. kau benar.."_

_"Selepas perjalanan ini, kau bisa temui seorang guru force di markas, dan belajar padanya…"_

Kurasa ini merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang ku ingat pada Kak Ulfa.

"Kak, menurut kakak, aku masih harus ambil kelas pelajaran force gak?"

"Force?" ucapnya mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Ambil aja kalau kamu mau" lanjutnya kembali fokus pada makanan yang sempat tertunda.

"Tapi specialist kaya aku kan cuma bisa ngambil force tingkat basic Kak, menurut kakak apa gak percuma?"

"Percuma? Ilmu itu gak ada yang percuma Dzof, kakak sendiri juga mendalami force kok" jelasnya menambah penasaranku.

"Kakak juga? Kakak kan ranger"

"Gak cuma kakak aja, ada kok temen-temen kakak yang mendalami force, lumayan buat hunting, apalagi yang force area, jadi lebih praktis deh"

"Tapi… apa gak susah Kak? Kakak kan harus fokus juga sama kemampuan primer kakak sebagai ranger"

"Tahun-tahun awal emang sulit sih, mengingat waktu itu kakak masih cadet. Tapi karena kekonsistenan kakak, kakak bisa kok, dan sekarang kakak dah gak ikut kelas lagi karena dah tau mantra dan teknik force itu"

"Kakak mah enak, ranger, cuma fokus sama satu kemampuan primer, lah aku, melle juga ranger juga, mau tambah force pula" keluhku diakhiri dengan helaan nafas yang berat.

"Gak usah merasa terbebani gitu, percaya deh sama kakak, kalau kamu konsisten dari awal begini, kamu kalau dah gede gak akan nyesel. Dan perlu kamu tau, mempelajari force itu membuat kapasitas energy force di dalam tubuh kita menjadi lebih besar dibanding yang enggak melakukannya" jelasnya sekali lagi padaku.

Aku tak tau harus bicara apa lagi, aku selebihnya fokus pada sarapanku. Kak Ulfa pun berkata

"Banyak kok temen kakak yang masih belajar force basic hehehe… itu karena mereka diawal gak sadar kalau force itu penting. Kalau kamu daftar sekarang, kamu akan sekelas sama mereka, jadi gimana? mau ambil kelas force?" tanyanya padaku yang masih dilanda kebimbangan.

Dengan sepertinya agak terpaksa, aku menjawab "Iya"

Ya, aku menjawab agak terpaksa karena sepertinya berat untuk menjalaninya, namun aku takut menjadi makhluk yang merugi bila tidak ditempa dari sedini mungkin.

"Nah, gitu dong, nanti kamu kakak daftarin, kalau kamu diterima, kamu kakak wisp deh"

"Hemm.." jawabku menggumam.

"Gak usah cemberut gituuu" ucapnya sambil menarik pipiku "Kamu kakak masukkin kelas karyawan, eh.. maksud kakak kelas ya semacam kelas karyawan gitu, bukan yang pure spiritualist, jadi lebih menyesuaikan diri dengan waktu kamu"

"A-adaww.. iya iya.. makasih kak"

Setelah kami sarapan bersama, kami berduapun meninggalkan kamar mesh ku dan melakukan kegiatan masing-masing.

.

Menunggu… duduk… sambil melihat orang-orang mengawali aktivitasnya, aku menanti Senior Shinta bersama dengan rekan-rekan lain yang datang lebih cepat darinya.

*Tingtung…

Terdengar pesan masuk di Virtual Celluler ku, segera aku cek, apakah itu pesan dari Kak Ulfa.

["From RyanGiant : to Baydzofi.

Oii Dzof, Senior Shinta dah dateng blom?"]

_ohh ternyata Ryan, gue kira Kak Ulfa._

[" /RyanGiant : blon bro… cepetan, sebentar lagi dia dateng."]

Lima menit setelah aku mengirim pesan, iapun datang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Hah.. hah.. gimana? gue telat gak?" tanyanya sambil mengatur nafas.

"Emm.. tepatnya pas, tuh, Senior baru dateng" ucapku ambil menujuk Senior Shinta yang juga baru tiba.

Kami selaku muridnyapun langsung bergegas kearahnya lalu mendengarkan intruksinya, ya, langsung mendengarkan intruksinya karena orang seperti dirinya bukanlah orang yang mau membuang waktunya dengan berbasa-basi untuk kami para ensign.

"Baik, sekarang lihat alat yang berada ditangan kiri kalian masing-masing. Virtual Cellular milik kalian secara otomatis dapat mengukur statistic kemampuan kalian. Caranya dengan menekan tombol berhuruf 'C' "

Serentak kami semua menekan tombol C. setelah menekan nampak diagram dilayar Virtual cellular kami. Diatas tertulis PT dan dibawahnya tertulis Melle, Range, Force, Unit, Perisai dan Pertahanan diikuti tabel yang sudah penuh, setengah penuh dan sisanya kosong.

Senior Shinta-pun kembali menjelaskan "Itu adalah statistic kemampuan kalian, itu menentukan kekuatan kalian dari masing-masing bidang, berpengaruh pada kekuatan dan senjata yang mungkin kalian pakai" sekarang ia mengeluarkan pisau dari inventorynya dan menancapkan ditanah.

"Aku yakin, sebagian besar dari kalian masih memiliki statistic yang kosong dibidang melle, jadi tolong yang memiliki PT Melle kosong maju" lanjutnya.

Kemudian, aku mendorong Ryan untuk maju kedepan.

"Sono lu maju"

"Sial lu!" makinya.

Karena sudah terlanjur kudorong, dengan langkah yang sedikit enggan iapun terpaksa maju.

"Nah, sekarang kamu pegang ini" ucap Senior Shinta memberikan Dagger pada Ryan, Ryan-pun dapat menggenggamnya.

"Lalu sekarang, kamu coba cabut pisau itu" Perintahnya ke Ryan untuk mengambil Kukri yang tertancap ditanah.

Pertama, Ryan memang merasa yakin, namun setelahnya, ia sama sekali tidak dapat mengangkat Kukri itu barang sesentipun.

"Hah.. hah.. aku menyerah Senior" ucapnya sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang siapa yang sudah memenuhi PT Melle diantara kalian"

Sontak, Ryan menimpali "Kak, dia Kak, yang disana, dia udah penuh PTnya" serunya sambil menunjuk kearahku.

"Ehh! Sial, gue dicounter sama mata empat" keluhku bergumam.

"Kau yang disana , cepat kesini" seru Senior Shinta, lalu ia memintaku memperlihatkan data statistikku. Setelah aku memperlihatkannya, ia berkata "Coba kau cabut pisau itu"

Akupun berusaha mencabut Kukri itu, tidak seperti Ryan yang mesti bersusah payah, aku mencabutnya dengan sedikit tenaga saja.

"Whaw.. mudah sekali" ucapku reflek.

Sekarang Senior Shinta mengeluarkan pisau bermata putih dengan genggaman kuning keemasan, kalau tidak salah namanya Sickle Knife. Kemudian ia menyuruhku mencabutnya setelah ia menancapkannya ketanah. Hasilnya sudah bisa ditebak, sekuat tenagapun aku mencoba mencabutnya, aku takkan bisa.

"Nah, kuharap kalian mengerti fungsi dari PT, PT mengukur kelayakan kita dalam menggunakan senjata, termasuk armor. Pisau ini adalah Sickle Knife, pisau tingkat 45 dengan persyaratan PT 68. Jadi seberapapun kelas ranger mencoba, walaupun dia berada ditingkat tertinggi termasuk Archon sekalipun, dia tidakakan mampu menggunakan Sickle Knife karena maksimum PT mereka adalah 66 poin. Jadi kita sebagai specialist tidak perlu merasa minder, karena kita mampu menggunakan semuanya" jelas Senior Shinta pada kami.

Setelah itu ia meminta kami menekan tombol J.

Ia menjelaskan, bahwa tombol J untuk melihat misi yang harus kami jalani. Profesi kami memang tidak seperti profesi kebanyakan, kami tidak mendapatkan misi sampai kami memasuki tingkat 4. Dan saat memasuki tingkat 4 kami diwajibkan berburu 20 Lunker disekitar Goa Chink dengan 40 kuku jari kaki besarnya sebagai bukti.

Tombol L untuk mengetahui tingkat Skill kami, baik itu ranger atau melle.

Tombol F untuk mengetahui tingkat Skill Force.

Tombol M untuk melihat peta hologram, namun yang kami miliki hanyalah peta daerah kekuasaan Union dan Crag Mine. Selebihnya kami harus membeli atau mencarinya.

Setelah ia menjelaskan tentang maksud dari tombol-tombol yang berada di Virtual Cellular kami, ia menanyakan, siapa diantara kami yang telah memasuki tingkat 4, aku dan yang lainnya, sekitar 4 orang mengangkat tangan.

Menghela nafas, Senior Shinta memberikan kami armor baru berwarna biru dongker bergaris putih dan menyuruh kami untuk mulai melaksanakan misi dan bertingkah lebih mandiri. Sedangkan ia harus mengawasi para ensign yang masih belum ditingkat 4 untuk cepat menyusul kami agar ia tak perlu repot lagi.

Memang berat sepertinya bila menjadi mentor para pendatang baru, terlebih ia harus menangani 40 murid seorang diri. Entah mengapa, aku sedikit iba padanya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Ryan? Apa ia ada diantara kami? Tidak, ia tidak termasuk, karena terakhir kali aku bertemu ia tidak melawan satu makhluk pun,ia asik membuat amunisi. Aku jadi bersukur karena telah dikeroyok makhluk lemah itu (Flem) sehingga aku kini berada ditingkat yang lebih tinggi.

.

Tap.. tap.. tap…

Aku menyusuri Goa Chink seorang diri, baru beberapa menit yang lalu aku memasuki mulut goa dan kini cahaya Niger sudah tidak bersamaku lagi. Seorang diri? Ya, karena yang lainnya memutuskan untuk melakukan rencana mereka masing-masing. Arist dan Mi, dua orang yang belakangan ku tau mereka berteman, memutuskan untuk melalui mulut goa selatan dengan terlebih dahulu mampir ke pos Bellato, seorang lagi yang berambut biru yang aku tak tau namanya, menghilang begitu saja sebelum aku sempat bertanya apa yang akan ia lakukan. Dan aku memutuskan melalui jembatan utara dan memasuki goa via barat.

"Kruu… Kruuaa…"

Nampaknya itu suara lunker, segera aku persiapkan senjata berserta perisaiku. Beruntung, reptile yang satu ini bukanlah makhluk yang agresif atau mempunyai sikap kebersamaan, sehingga saat aku…

Slash!

…tebas salah satunya, yang lainnya tidak datang membantunya, melainkan lari berhamburan.

Dash! Claw!

Blass!

Block! Dash!

"Slasher!" Slash! Slash! Slash!

"Kruu…" ucap makhluk berkulit kadal itu seraya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Huh, armor baru ini sudah kotor gara-gara lawan satu makhluk ini, apalagi kalau 20 ekor" keluhku sambil mempreteli organ tubuhnya yang bisa dijual.

Sekitar 10 menit berlalu kulalui bersama makhluk berdarah dingin ini sampai kusadari aku tidaklah sendiri.

Kutajamkan indra pendengaranku,

Tap… tap.. tap..

_Seseorang mengawasiku_

Sedikit merinding memang, terlebih lagi suara yang kutimbulkan bergema layaknya ada seorang yang mengikuti ucapanmu.

Glek…

Aku menelan ludah dan langsung kutodongkan hand gun milik ku kearah sumber langkahan, kearah kegelapan.

"Jangan bergerak! Aku tau kau berada disitu" gertakku agar langkah kaki itu berhenti. dan benar saja, langkah itupun berhenti.

"Aku tak berniat merugikan siapapun di sini" seruku berharap ia membalas, emm.. tidak, aku tidak tau lebih baik ada sosok yang membalas atau tidak didalam goa minim penerangan seperti ini.

"Hemm…"

Hembusanan nafas terintonasi jelas terdengar seakan menandakan dia memang ada dan mengawasiku.

"…" aku sekejap tak bisa berkata, layaknya menunggu balasan perkataannya.

"… Kau mengarahkan senjata kearah yang salah" ucap sosok misterius itu dari arah berbeda dari yang kuperkirakan. Reflek, aku langsung mengarahlan pistol ku kearah sumber suara.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, tunjukkan dirimu!" bentakku padanya.

"Hmph… manusia, ketidaktahuan membuat mereka lemah" balasnya tak menggubris pertanyaan ku.

Tetes keringat hanya bisa mengalir membasahi kening ku sebagai balasan.

"Kau bilang, kau tidak merugikan siapapun di sini?... lihatlah sekelilingmu! Kau membunuh binatang tidak bersalah!"

"Mereka hanyalah binatang, dan aku hanya menjalankan misi yang diberikan padaku" jawabku *ceklek* sambil melepas pengaman hand gun, bersiap untuk menembak.

"Turunkan senjata mu, aku tak berniat menyakitimu" jawabnya dengan suara masih menggema.

Kuturuti perintahnya sambil terus waspada.

"Biar kukatakan padamu dua hal, pertama, apa bedanya kau dengan binatang yang kau bunuh bila kau membunuh hanya atas nama misi. Kedua, kau masih salah mengarahkan senjata pada kami"

Mendengar jawaban itu, aku sontak kaget dalam benakku, dan kudongakkan kepalaku keatas.

_Disana! Selama ini dia berada di atas tebing sana! Ba.. bagaimana mungkin?!_

Kulihat, pantulan cahaya yang sedikit di bola matanya melihatkan tatapan binatang buas. Fisiknya tidak jelas karena benar-benar terselimuti gelap bayangan.

Grep!

Dari belakang seseorang menggenggam pundak ku, sontak aku langsung menghindar dan menodongkan senjata ku.

"Huwooo… tenang bro tenang, kita bukan makhluk reptil itu"

"Arist, Mi? dari mana aja kalian?" ucapku heran sekaligus lega mengetahui sosok mereka yang datang.

"Kami kesini lewat selatan, dan ternyata jalannya muter jauh" jawab Arist.

"Kau kenapa? Ekspresi mu Seperti habis melihat sosok yang menakutkan" timpal Mi, laki-laki berambut putih.

"Sosok…" aku langsung kembali mengarahkan pandanganku keata tebing tadi, namun orang itu sudah tidak berada di sana.

"Sosok lunker, ya, aku terlalu lelah menghadapi sosok lunker yang banyak ini" sambungku menutupi apa yang aku hadapi tadi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo tunggu apa lagi? Segera kita mulai perburuan kita"

"Ya" jawabku.

.

.

Kurang lebih satu setengah jam aku lewati dengan berburu, dan kini aku berjalan kembali ke markas sambil memikirkan siapa sosok yang tadi mengajakku bicara.

Gedebuk!

"Adaww..." aku mengaduh kesakita akibat tersandung.

"Besi rongsokan sialan, siapa yang naroh barang loakan begini di tengah jalan?!" makiku kesal.

Aku bangkit, mengelus bagian yang sakit sambil terus berjalan.

.

"Senior, ini hasil buruan ku" ucapku pada Senior Shinta, memberikan 40 cakar kaki yang besar milik makhluk lunker itu sebagai bukti.

"Hemm… ya, ini benar cakar milik lunker" ucapnya, kemudian ia seakan berusaha mengambil sesuatu dari inventorynya, dan melanjutkan "Kesinikan tanganmu".

Kujulurkan kedua tangan, kemudian ia memberiku dua stel armor yang sama seperti yang kupakai beserta beberapa dalant.

"Kerja bagus Dzofi" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis yang tak terbayangkan olehku. Seketika itu mukaku memerah melihat kecantikkannya. Secepat mungkin aku menyibukkan diriku supaya ia tak melihat ekspresiku.

"Hei ensign Dzofi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Dua, tiga, empat… sedang ngi.. ngitung duit ini, takutnya kurang" jawabku.

"Cadet sialan, kau kira aku bakal korupsi apa?!" balasnya marah dengan rambut pirang panjangnya mengembang.

"Ehh.. ma-maap senior" ucapku langsung cabut dari tempat.

Drap.. drap.. drap..

Buakk!

Tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang, orang itupun terjatuh.

"Ah, maaf, aku benar-benar gak sengaja" ucapku sambil menawarkan tangan sebagai bantuan.

Pria bertopi itu membalas dengan menggapai tanganku, dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga sedang terburu-buru, aku duluan ya" Drap.. drap.. drap…

Aku hanya melihat punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, Suasana ramai di markas pusat hari ini wajar membuat orang kadang saling bertabrakkan, pikirku sambil melanjutkan perjalanan ke mesh ku.

.

"Aku pulang" seruku monolog sembari melepas kedua sepatuku lalu merebahkan lelah yang melekat pada tubuhku ke padang kasur yang empuk.

"Huahh, masih belum siang, mungkin aku terlalu cepat menyelesaikan misi" ucapku sambil melihat chronometer yang berada di alat multifungsi, Virtual Cellular.

"Wahh~ kalo begini jadi bosen, mendingan… bangun teruszzz…"

.

.

*Di gang yang gelap, pelosok ibu kota (Markas Bellato)*

"Jadi gimana?" Tanya seorang yang duduk dibalok kayu tersusun pada orang dihadapannya.

"Tenang aja brother, dia udah konfirmasi, kalau target masih memegang benda itu, Iyakan Com?" jawab yang ditanya.

Seorang yang duduk kemudian bertanya kembali "Coma, kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku sudah memastikan dengan kedua mata kusendiri, Cincin itu ada ditangannya" jawab pria bertopi yang dipanggil Coma.

"Baguss" ucapnya seraya senyum lebar merekah di wajahnya.

To Be Continued

CCK

"Percuma? Ilmu itu gak ada yang percuma..."

-Ulfa Hardji- Ch. 12

* * *

**A/N : Ole~ akhirnya apdet juga, maaf ya kalau membuat kalian kecewa karena gak apdet2. Sebenernya saia juga belum ujian masuk univ, tapi dah gak tahan gak apdet demi kalian (terharu).**

**Maaf kalau apdet kali ini gak terlalu kena, karena apdet kaliini pun cuma 2,7k (tertawa).**

**Oh ya, saya ucapkan makasih buat kalian yang masih setia menunggu, terlebih para fans. Buat temen2 author yang mbaca ceritaku, ayo apdet juga dong. Kasian kan, char kalian mati suri sampe berdebu begitu…**


	13. Them Who Come From Shadow

Happy 1000 Viewer! Terimakasih atas kesetiaannya dalam membaca karya ku ini, senang bisa menghibur kalian ^o^

**First Word** : semua karakter yang berada di cerita ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan kehidupan nyata, tak ada sangkut pautnya, bila terjadi kesamaan karakter, itu hanya kebetulan semata!

To Reader via Comp. : Di cerita ini saya akan memberi link tentang gambaran sosok karakter yang muncul, jika kalian rasa gak suka, merasa terganggu dan merasa saya sok ide. Boleh kalian abaikan.

**Warning : 6k inside, disarankan membaca diwaktu luang. dan via komputer.**

* * *

**Them Who Come From Shadow**

**.**

*Tingtung!*

*Ping!*

*Ping!*

*PING!*

"Huuhh~ *Yawn* Ehh?! Gue ketiduran!" ucapku kaget, lalu segera aku melihat Chronometer, sudah jam berapa sekarang…

-:14.25:-

["2 pesan masuk"]

"Pesan masuk?" ucapku penasaran, segera kubuka inbox.

[" From UlfaHardji to Baydzofi :

Dek, kamu dah Kakak daftarin tuh, kamu dah diterima, besok dateng aja pagi jam setengah 10."]

_Ohh… dah didaftarin toh… ya mau gimana lagi…_

Pikirku pasrah, kemudian aku kembali mengecek pesan yang satunya.

["RyanGiant to Baydzofi :

Dzo, cepet sini, ada yang mau gue omongin, gue tunggu di tangga, pintu masuk markas."]

_Hemm.. jadi elu yang dari tadi ngeping, penting amat sih kayanya._

["OTW"] balasku, Akupun segera bergegas keluar dari mesh, dan menyusul ke TKP.

.

Drap.. drap.. drap…

Kulihat, sudah ada sosok Ryan didepan, akupun menurunkan kecepatan lariku seiring mengecilnya jarak diantara kami.

"Oii.. ada apaan lu manggil gue?" tanyaku penasaran tanpa didahului salam.

"Gue punya beberapa berita yang terjadi selama satu hari ini" balas Ryan.

"Beberapa berita? Apaan aja?" timpalku penasaran.

"Pertama, semenjak kita, pasukan baru datang kesini, pembagian jatah kamar sebenarnya sudah pas, mengingat tidak ada korban jiwa kecuali mendiang Kak Ryu. Mesh untuk prajurit sudah diperhitungkan, namun sampai detik ini ada satu kamar yang tidak mempunyai penghuni"

"Gak ada penghuninya? Giman…"

"Sutt.. gue lagi ngomong" potong Ryan mencoba memotong pertanyaan pemotong ku.

Lalu ia melanjutkan "Makanya, itu menjadi misteri beberapa hari ini, kamar itu adalah E 026."

"E? itu kan satu gedung sama Adan"

"Ya" lalu Ryan berjongkok sambil menggambar sesuatu di tanah…

|C| → ← |F| |I|→ ←|L | -lantai 3

|B| → ← |E| |H|→ ←|K| -lantai 2

|A| → ← |D| |G| → ←|J | -lantai 1

"Nah, dan gue denger-denger dari anak blok B, katanya kalau malem itu, lampu suka nyala lalu mati sendiri." jelasnya.

"Hemm.." gumamku tidak berbicara, sepertinya mustahil, bila tak ada makhluk didalamnya, namun lampu kamar itu bisa dinyalakan. Cara melakukan itu hanya dengan memasuki kamar, dan yang dapat memasuki kamar adalah orang yang memiliki hak atas kamar itu.

Ditengah aku berfikir, Ryan membuyarkannya

"Dah, itu emang sulit untuk dipercaya, gak rasional dan gak realistis" ucapnya sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya ketempat semula. "Nanti kita Tanya Adan untuk yang satu. Kemudian…"

Kini ia sedikit mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan bicara.

"Di Goa Chink, beberapa orang mengaku melihat sosok asing di sana. Sosok itu dianggap meresahkan para prajurit baru seperti kita…"

_Sosok… mungkinkan sosok yang kulihat waktu itu juga dijumpai oleh yang misterius yang aku tak bisa menebak keberadaannya._

"Fi?! Lu denger gak gue ngomong?" seru Ryan.

"Ah, gue denger kok, emm.. kenapa Pemerintah gak ambil tindakan?" tanyaku mencoba bertampang fokus dihadapannya.

"Tuh kan, lu gak dengerin, tadi dah gue bilang, itu karena kejadian sosok baru dilihat dua hari ini. Pemerintah masih menganggap itu cuma ketakutan dari para ensign yang berlebihan" jelasnya.

"Yaudah, biarin aja tuh sosok bekeliaran, peduli setan gue ngurusin begituan" ucapku cuek, lelah dengan apa yang sudah kuketahui. Aku tak bisa memberi tau Ryan kalau aku juga sudah berjumpa dengan sosok itu.

"Lu bisa gak peduli, tapi misi selanjutnya lu berburu Warbeast kan? Dan itu berarti lu harus ke Goa Chink untuk berburu" ucap Ryan. Sontak, dengan memunggunginya aku menekan tombol J di VirCell ku dan membaca log misi.

["Kumpulkan 5 ekor perak dari Warbeast, dan antarkan pada Mentor sebagai bukti.

Hadiah : Đ 9.784 dan Contribution Points 500."]

Kini aku membalikkan badan, menghadap kembali padanya lalu perkata "Jadi?"

"Gue juga belom nyelesain misi Lunker, jadi gue harap, kita bisa kesana bareng, dengan begitu kewaspadaan bisa lebih meningkat, dan resikopun bisa diminimalisir." Jawabnya terperinci.

"Oke, tapi ngejalanin misinya jangan besok ya, soalnya Mulai Besok pagi gue ada kelas Force."

"Yaudah lusa aja… eh Wait! Lu ikut kelas Force?" Tanya Ryan kaget.

"Iya" jawabku singkat.

"Tapi buat apa? Lu niat bertarung pake skill force? Bawa bawa tongkat gitu?" Tanya Ryan masih gak percaya.

"Kalo kata Kak Ulfa sih nanti pas kita udah ditingkat atas bakal berguna banget, dan kalo kita belajar force, energy force yang ada didalam tubuh kita juga meningkat, jadi gimana? lu mau ikut?"

"Ya ya… nanti gue pikirin deh, gue baru mendarat di Planet ini, perlu penyesuaian, kalo lu mah enak, ada sodara, apa-apa bisa minta bantu, lah gue? Dari keluarga biasa, sanaksaudara gak punya, kalo gue dah bisa ngatur kehidupan gue disini, boleh deh gue ambil hal melerepotkan lainnya selain ngurusin hidup di sini" jelas Ryan gak kalah panjang dariku.

"Yaudah, sekarang gue mau beli perlengkapan buat sekolah besok, lu mau ngapain?"

"Gue bakal buat senjata sama amunisi"

"Kalo begitu gue sekalian bikinin ya, materialnya talangin dulu" pintaku padanya.

"Dih, ogah amat, lu besok buat sendiri aja" balasnya ketus.

.

.

*Tingtong*

…

*Tingtong*

*Yawnn..* "Iya iya… tunggu sebentar"

Kuregangkan badanku, lalu berdiri, bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri pintu.

*Ceklek*

"Haloo~ Udah bangun?" seru seseorang dibalik pintu yang seharusnya sudah bisa kutebak siapa.

"Kak Ulfa? Mau apa kesini?" tanyaku polos.

"Ih, kamu ini begitu banget sih nanyanya?! Kakak kesini ya mau masak, kan belanjaan kakak ada didapur kamu" jawabnya seraya melangkah masuk kedalam mesh ku.

Kuamati tubuhnya yang berpakaian tanktop hitam dan celana training pendek, nampak keringat membasahi tubuhnya sehingga warna pakaian yang ditimbulkan menjadi lebih gelap. Dengan berkalungkan handuk kecil di lehernya, ia menyapu bagian tubuhnya yang ia rasa terlalu basah…

That Neck… Boobs… and Legs…

*Glek*

Dari atas kupandangi tubuhnya sesuai urutan hingga kebawah… senti demi senti…

"Dzof, kamu ngapain?" Tanya Kak Ulfa menegurku, serasa dipergoki, akupun berusaha angkat alasan

"Emm… Kakak habis ngapain? Kok keringetan begitu?" tanyaku dengan mata kembali menatap wajahnya.

"Oh, biasa… kakak jogging muter-muter taman"

"Ohh… sekarang kakak mau masak apa?"

_Huft… mumpung gak ketauan, kepergat nyawa bisa ilang separo nih_

"Hemm.. gimana kalau nasi goreng"

"Ah, boleh tuh"

Kak Ulfa-pun berjalan menuju dapur, memakai Apron dan membetulkan posisi kuncir kudanya, seperti biasa.

Aku yang berada di meja makanpun hanya bisa memandangi tubuhnya dari belakang, suasana pagi hari yang dingin seakan mempengaruhi imajinasiku dalam memandangi tubuh sepupu perempuanku itu.

*Glek*

"Hai Dzofi! Daripada kamu bengong disitu, mending kamu bantuin kakak masak di sini atau kamu mandi sekarang" serunya kembali membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Ah! otw" jawabku diikuti dengan langkah bergerak menghampirinya.

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu Kak?" tanyaku sekarang diposisi sebelah kanannya.

"Tolong kamu ulekin itu bumbu-bumbunya, cabe sama lada dulu, bawang merah dan putihnya belakangan" jawab Kak Ulfa memberi penjelasan.

*Srukk srukk srukk…

*Takk tak tak tak…

Sementara aku menghaluskan rempah, Kak Ulfa memotong daun bawang dan wortel.

_Waktunya Bawang_

Akupun berusaha meraih bawang yang tepat berada di samping kiri Kak Ulfa dengan cara menjulurkan tangan kanan ku melewati tubuhnya.

Namun…

Hapbb…

Diwaktu yang bersamaan, ia juga berusaha mengambil sesuatu dari lemari atas yang tepat berada diatas kepalaku dengan cara berjinjit …

Sehingga Dada miliknya tepat menutupi muka ku

"Hempphh… " ucapku sesak tak bisa bernafas.

Reflek, Kak Ulfa lantas mendorongku…

Bruakk!

… hingga aku duduk tersungkur.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN HAH?!" bentak Kak Ulfa sambil menodongkan pisau kearahku.

"Hah.. hah.. Aku gak punya… niat apa-apa…" jawabku panik sembari mengatur nafas. Mukaku langsung memucat melihat ekspresi Kak Ulfa yang menyeramkan terlebih kini ia menodongkan benda tajam itu.

"JANGAN BOHONG, KAMU SENGAJA KAN? KAMU MAU MATI DISINI?" ucapnya dengan aura dipenuhi kemarahan.

"Eh?! A-ampun Kak, suer aku gak sengaja, aku cuma mau ambil bawang doang" jawabku membela diri.

"BOHONG!"

Whuszz…

Iapun melempar pisau yang berada di tangannya.

Zlebb!

Pisau itu hampir menembus tengkorakku, tepat mengenai lemari kayu tempat aku bersandar, aku hanya berjarak 10 sentimeter dari kematian dan mungkin saat ini malaikat maut sedang tertawa sambil mengasah sabitnya untukku.

*Glek*

"A-aku beneran gak sengaja Kak… Kak…" ucapku menjelaskan seiring bayangannya bergerak mendekatiku.

"…"

*Grep!

Ia meraih kerah baju ku, lalu mengangkatnya, sehingga tubuhku juga ikut terangkat, dengan satu tangan!

"Ughh.. Kak… am.. pun" mohonku yang mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya. Kulihat matanya, tidak, aku tak berani menatapnya, sekilas terlihat olehku, dan nampak aura merah menyelimutinya.

Masih tak menanggapi, ia berjalan sambil mengangkat tubuhku ke kamar mandi.

*Ceklek

Dibukanya pintu kamar mandi, lalu…

Seakan menghiraukan beratku, ia memutarku di udara lalu melempar ku ke dalam kamar mandi dengan kekuatan terintonasi.

"ULFA'S TOUCHDOWNNN!"

Whuss…

BRUAKK…

"Ughh…"

Aku serasa bisa merasakan dinding kamar mandi ini retak, namun aku tidak mengetahui bagaimana kondisi tulang punggung ku, yang kutau, sekarang aku berada dalam posisi terbalik, kaki dikepala dan kepala dikaki.

Terakhir yang ku lihat hanyalah kaki Kak Ulfa dan perlahan pintu kamar mandi tertutup.

*Ceklek…

.

.

*Nitnit* suara dari VirCell menandakan sudah memasukki jam baru.

"Ughh… uhmm.." aku segera bangkit kedalam posisi seharusnya, sepertinya sudah terlalu lama aku tak sadarkan diri dengan posisi terbalik.

-:09.00:-

"Ehh… dah jam sembilan? 3 jam gua di sini!" seruku panik. Aku segera menaggalkan seluruh pakaianku dan segera mandi.

*Byar.. byur… byar.. byur…

Setelah aku mandi, di dalam kamar mandi, aku masih terganjal sesuatu, yaitu lupa bawa anduk.

Segera kubuka pintu kamar mandi secara perlahan, khawatir Kak Ulfa masi marah padaku.

*Clingak Clinguk…

_Aman_

Aku segera keluar dengan baju yang tadi aku pakai sebagai penutup barang sakral, walaupun cara ini membuat pantatku tak tertutupi.

.

Selesai memakai pakaian biasa, bukan armor. Aku menghampiri meja makan, memastikan kalau ada yang bisa kumakan atau tidak disana.

"Nasi goreng… dingin…" keluhku saat membuka tudung saji.

"Eh?! Ada kertas" seruku saat melihat disana ada secarik kertas yang… ditancapkan sebilah pisau dapur.

Lalu aku ambil kertas itu, dan disana bertuliskan sebuah pesan

"Di mejikjer dah ada bekel buat kamu. Makan ya bekalnya"

_Ehh.. dibawah masih ada tulisan_

"NB : Urusan kita belom selesai!"

_Hemm… -_-" entah gue mesti bersyukur atau merasa terancam dengan adanya pesan ini._

Setelah aku memakan sarapan dinginku, aku segera berlari menuju tempat yang bisa disebut sekolah atau akademi force lebih tepatnya, tidak lupa membawa bekal yang sudah Kak Ulfa persiapkan untuk ku.

Drap.. drap.. drap..

Berhubung hari ini adalah pelajaran force dengan praktik, maka kelas diadakan di ruang terbuka.

Segera aku menuju lapangan yang disana sudah tersusun bangku bangku , beratapkan kanopi, membuat kelas menjadi lebih nyaman dan sejuk.

_Hemm.. udah jam -:09.26:- sebentar lagi kelas dimulai._

Nampak beberapa murid lainnya dengan menggunakan armor lengkap datang 'memasukI' kelas. Dari armornya sepertinya mereka prajurit tingkat atas, expert atau elite mungkin. entah mereka kembali dari bertugas atau setelah ini mereka menjalani misi, namun yang jelas apa yang dikatakan Kak Ulfa tempo hari benar. Ada beberapa orang yang lebih tua dariku akan mengikuti kelas ini.

Tap.. tap. Tap..

.

[ picasaweb dot google dot com /101028408247362578399/ RfOnline #6149345115136930674 ]

Seorang pria setengah baya berdiri dihadapan kami, lalu ia berkata.

"Selamat pagi murid murid, sepertinya hari ini ada lagi seorang murid baru, maka aku memperkenalkan diri, namaku Rudy Mulder selaku guru di kelas ini" ucapnya lalu ia menunjukku yang duduk dibarisan ketiga.

"Ya, kamu, silahkan memperkenalkan diri" ucapnya saat aku menunjukkan telunjukku kedada untuk memastikan.

Akupun berdiri, berjalan kedepan, lalu memperkenalkan diriku.

"Emm… halo, nama ku Baydzofi Hardji, kalian bisa memanggilku Dzofi, aku mengikuti kelas ini karena saran dari kakak ku, emm.. lebih tepatnya dia sepupu perempuan. Aku memang baru disini, jadi seyogyanya kalian yang lebih dahulu dikelas ini mau menerimaku dan membantuku. Mohon bantuannya" ucapku diakhiri dengan membungkukkan badan.

"Ya, baiklah Dzofi, kuharap kau tidak terlalu awam dengan sihir, karena pelajaran tetap berlanjut. Bila kau tidak mengerti, kau bisa bertanya pada teman-teman barumu, atau menanyakannya padaku diluar jam kelas. Sekarag kau boleh kembali ketempat dudukmu" ucap sang guru berpakaian serba coklat mengikuti warna rambutnya.

Akupun kembali ketempat duduk, dan mulai mengikuti pelajaran.

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini adalah ilmu dasar tentang sihir untuk kalian yang memang bukan pure spiritualist…"

.

Seperti yang diharapkan murid pada umumnya, pelajaran sampai saat ini berjalan dengan khitmat, karena tanpa disadari guru Rudy terlalu banyak teori bak kutbah sehingga membuat kami termasuk aku hilang fokus disuasana luar kelas ini, sampai…

"Sekarang saya akan memberikan pertanyaan, kaamu…!" ucap sang guru menunjuk salah satu dari kami sebagai muridnya. "Petir, jelaskan tentang itu!"

"Emm.. petir adalah suatu energy yang terbentuk dari manipulasi alam disekitar" jawabnya agak ragu

"Hanya segitu?" tanyanya memperjelas, murid yang diajak bicara itupun mengangguk.

"Baiklah ada yang bisa melanjutkan, penjelasan ia sudah bagus namun kurang sempurna. Bisa jelaskan padaku termasuk element apa dia"

Suasana yang menyelimuti murid masih hening, lagi, ia menunjuk salah satu murid yang sepertinya tidak fokus dalam pelajaran

"Hei kamu! Termasuk elemen apakah petir itu!"

"Ee… emm.. petir itu salah satu perubahan dari element api guru, bisa dibilang perubahan bentuk element api"

"Hemm… "gumam sang guru sambil mengelus-elus kumis coklatnya.

Bletakk!

"Salah! Kamu keseringan nonton avatar the legend of botak sih! Yang lain"

Seperti sebelumya, aku dan yang lainnya langsung fokus pada buku yang sedang kami pegang, entah pura-pura menulis agar menghindari dari ditunjuk atau memang mencatat ilmu sungguhan.

_Semoga bukan gue semuga bukan gue…_

"Nomor 24"

_Fuihh… lega, mumpung bukan gue_,

namun setelah guru berkata, suasana kelas masih sepi, kemana no. 24 itu?

"Woii… cepetan dong tuh nomer 24" ucpku tak sabaran

Suasana masih sepi namun dibumbui hawa kebingungan.

Akupun terdiam sejenak dan mulai berfikir. Menghitung jumlah kursi dari urutan pertama

_1,2,3… 21, 22, 23…_

_*Glek! _

"ahh.. saya ternyata no. 24 hehehe…" ucapku agak tengsin…

"Huuu..!" sontak mereka menyorakiku.

Sang gurupun kembali menyuruhku untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sama

"Emm.. begini guru, seperti yang kita tau, petir atau listrik merupakan hasil manipulasi alam dari suatu element . namun berbeda dari yang dijelaskan oleh dia yang tadi, atau mungkin mereka yang berfikiran sama. Petir bukanlah element api. Namun…"

Ehem…

Kuberdehem untuk memperjelas keluarnya suara dari tenggorokan ku. Lalu melanjutkan…

"Petir adalah element tersendiri" ucapku yakin.

Setelah jawaban berhasil aku lontarkan, kini sangguru berjalan maju kearahku.

Ia berjalan dan menepuk pundakku

"BUKAN BEGITU! Kamu ini, pasti kebanyakan nonton Naburo* ya! Bisa nyalahin orang tapi diri sendiri juga sesat" omelnya tak terduga sambil menarik pipiku

"Auhh.. am..bun gwuru… jangan dwii tariikk-tariikk"

Sontak kelas menjadi ramai seperti para penonton opera van novus*

Sedetik kemudian iapun menyudahi siksaannya dan kembali bicara pada semua. "Kesempatan terakhir, tolong jelaskan, termasuk element apa itu petir, yang tau akan saya beri nilai tambahan"

Dan gedebus… layaknya sulap, suasana yang tadinya ramai menertawakan nasibku kembali senyap, seakan masing-masing dari mereka berusaha agar tidak ditunjuk, ada yang pura-pura membaca catatan, diskusi atau monolog.

"Saya bisa menjelaskannya"

Ucap salah satu murid dibelakang dengan mengacungkan tangannya.

Lelaki berambut biru itu sontak menyita perhatian kami, sang pembelah senyap.

"Baik, silahkan jelaskan"

"Petir adalah bagian dari elemen angin, bisa dikatakan merupakan perubahan bentuk dari angin. Bila kita menggunakan force angin cukup dengan memanipulasi udara disekitar kita, petir berbeda, bisa dikatakan sedikit lebih rumit, karena pembentukannya sama seperti teori terjadinya halilintar, bertemunya udara panas dan dingin, membentuk gesekan dan keluarlah petir"

…

"Sekian"

…

Kami sekelas dibuat terkesima dengan jawabannya, sepertinya ia faham betul dengan materi yang diajukan. Kekaguman kamipun pecah saat mendengar suara tepukan tangan.

Plok plok plok

"Bagus sekali penjelasannya, siapa namamu nak" Tanya sang guru

"Kasetsu… Kasetsu Aqblerry" jawabnya singkat

"Baiklah Aqblerry, kau mendapatkan nilai A untuk materi kali ini. Hemm.. baiklah, jam saya mengajar kelas leguler sudah masuk, sepertinya cukup disini saja pertemuan kita hari ini, minggu selanjutnya kita akan mempraktikkan sihir elemen angin. Pastikan kalian memanfaatkan perpustakaan pemerintah dengan sebaik-baiknya, disana banyak ilmu yang bisa kalian dapatkan. Semuanya boleh bubar" ucapnya yang kemudian diikuti langkahnya pergi .

Kebiasaan sejak dulu, selesai jam pelajaran, banyak dari kami langsung bersemangat untuk pulang.

"Yeahh… brebes brebes…" "Oii.. habis ini nonton yuk?" "Habis ini kita kemana?" "Ciee ditikung ciee"

Ditengah aku merapihkan barang-barang ku, Percakapan para murid yang bersemangatpun bisa kudengar.

Saat hendak keluar kelas, aku melihat anak berambut biru itu, emm… kaset.. kasetsu, ya, kasetsu sedang berbicara dengan Pak Rudy, entah mereka membicarakan apa. Namun Pak Rudy hanya mengangguk kemudian pergi.

Kami sempat bertatap mata, namun, baik aku maupun dia tidak saling menyapa.

.

[" To RyanGian : Yan, lu lagi dimana? Gue dah selesai nih"]

Tak beberapa lama, ia langsung membalas

[" To Baydzofi : Gue baru mau ketempanya Adan, dari tadi gue kirim pesan tapi ga dibales"]

["To RyanGian : yaudah, tunggu gue, kita kesana bareng"]

.

Tak berapa lama, akupun menyusul Ryan yang sedang menunggu ku di depan gerbang gedung mesh A-F.

"Oii" panggilku sambil melambaikan tangan seraya berlari kearahnya.

Ia hanya menutup buku yang sedang ia baca, lalu menatap kearah ku.

"Gimana tadi kelasnya? Dapet temen baru gak, gimana mereka, baik? Susah gak pelajarannya?" Tanya Ryan.

Akupun menjawab "Belum sih, tapi mereka baik, cuma tadi aku sempet disorakin, pelajarannya… eh tar dulu! Ini kenapa kita mulai percakapan kaya emak sama anak?" potongku sewot ditengah pembicaraan.

"Wajar kan, gue kan temen lu" jelas Ryan.

"Gak, malahan gue berasa aneh, yaudah kita langsung ke Adan aja"

kamipun berjalan menuju mesh Adan.

"Lumayan ngerti kok" sambungku menjawab pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

Tap.. tap.. tap…

Kami kini menaiki tangga, dan sudah berada dilantai dua, blok E.

"Yan, kita ngecek dulu kamar E 026?" tanyaku.

"Ya, itu juga tujuan gue" jawabnya tanpa menoleh kearahku.

Tap.. tap.. tap…

"25, 26. Ini dia kamarnya" ucapku.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Eh Yan? Apa yang lu lakuin tulul?" seruku kaget melihat Ryan langsung mengetuk pintu.

"Kan kita mau mastiin disini ada orangnya ato engga." Jelasnya.

"Hemm" anggukku yakin, lalu aku memencet bel

*Tingtong…

…

"Gak ada jawaban… eh?! Apa yang lu lakuin?" tanyaku padanya, ia nampak sedang menerawang ruangan dalam melalui kaca.

"Susah nih, ada gordennya" keluhnya tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Akupun ikut menerawang bagian dalam mesh melalui kaca.

"Yan"

"ya?"

"Lu berfikir gak, kalau hantu itu bener-bener ada?"

"Gak, ya namanya orang udah mati itu nyawanya udah sama urusan yang diatas, mana ada nyawa gentayangan" jelasnya.

"Trus gimana sama Novia? Lu inget kan?" timpalku mengingatkan.

Ryanpun kini menyudahi menerawang ruangan itu, diikuti dengan ku.

"Ya, lu bener, gue lupa tentang itu"

Kamipun saling pandang, seakan tau apa yang kumaksud.

"Yuk ketempat Adan" ucapnya meninggalkan ruangan E 026. Aku berjalan dibelakangnya.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Kamipun sampai di depan kamarnya, F 022.

*Tingtong…

…

*Tingtong…

…

"Kayanya dia gak ada" ucap Ryan.

"Yaudah, gimana kalo kita buat perlengkapan buat besok, di taman, di sanakan ada pos tuh" ajak ku.

Ryan-pun mengangguk tanda setuju.

Namun saat kami hendak menuruni tangga, sosok Adan muncul.

"Eh Dan! Dari mane aja lu?" tanyaku menghampiri dia, namun saat ku hendak merangkul bahunya, ia menepis tanganku.

"Dan?" ucapku heran.

"Gak sekarang teman-teman" ucapnya datar. Kurasa sesuatu telah terjadi.

Diapun berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan kami.

*Grep!* Ryan menghentikan langkah Adan dengan menahan pundaknya

"Dan lu kena-"

*Dash…

*Trakk…

"GUE BILANG GAK SEKARANG! URUSAN BANGET SIH LU PADA!" bentak Adan sambil menyingkirkan tangan Ryan dari pundaknya secara kasar sehingga kacamatanya terjatuh.

…

Suasana sempat hening beberapa saat. Aku yang tak bisa terima juga tak mengerti, rasanya panas, akupun melangkah maju hendak menghampiri Adan 'menanyakan' apa maksudnya semua ini. Namun Ryan dengan sigap menahan tubuhku agar tak mendekatinya.

Adan-pun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan dua sahabatnya penuh dengan kegelapan akan ketidak tahuan.

"Dah… biarin dia dulu" ucap Ryan sambil menggunakan kacamatanya.

"Tapi, lu liat sendiri! Kita temennya, masa dia ngelakuin itu kekita? Yang bener aja?" ujarku penuh emosi.

"Gue juga gak tau ada apa, kenapa dia bisa begitu, tapi yang jelas, hal yang terbaik kita lakukan adalah membiarkan dia sendiri dulu" jelas Ryan memberi alasan yang kuat padaku.

"…"

.

.

Kamipun berjalan menuju taman, lalu membuat perlengkapan dan senjata yang kami perlukan untuk menjalankan misi esok.

Selama pembuatan, aku rasanya enggan untuk membicarakan sesuatu, Ryan-pun demikian. Ia tak melontarkan kata untuk memulai pembicaraan kecuali beberapa pertanyaan mengenai pembuatan yang sedang kami lakukan.

Aku membuat Enforcer, Round Shield dan berhasil membuat Intense Sword Breaker. Sedangkan Ryan membuat Rattle Gun dan Round Shield.

Aku yang selesai lebih dulu hendak pulang menuju mesh, namun sebelum itu…

"Lu masih belum bisa make Rattle Gun kan? Nih lu pake dulu Enforcer gue" ucapku padanya sambil melempar pistol yang baru kubuat.

"Sebagai gantinya, lu siapin amunisi buat kita berdua besok. Dan jangan lupa, add party VirCell gue kalo dah siap"

Ryah hanya tersenyum lalu kembali membuat perlengkapan, aku pergi meninggalkannya…

.

.

Bangun pagi seperti biasa, yang membedakan, kali ini aku memasak sarapanku sendiri. Ya, Kak Ulfa tak datang, mungkin ia masih marah padaku mengenai apa yang terjadi kemarin.

Ku cek VirCell ku, sudah ada pesan permintaan party

[" /RyanGiant meminta anda untuk bergabung dengan party : Ya/Tidak"]

Aku tekan "Ya" dan di layar hologram sudah ada data statistic dia. Akupun menekan "M" maka dimap hologram, sudah ada tanda yang menandakan ia di mana.

"Yan masuk aja" ucapku dari dapur karena Ryan ada didepan pintu mesh ku.

*Ceklek…

"Selamat pagi" ucapnya seraya masuk.

"Dah lama lu nungguin?"

"Gak, baru aja nyampe" jawab Ryan sambil duduk disalah satu kursi.

"Dah nyarap?"

"Baru sedikit"

"Yaudah, lu masak gih, gue mau mandi dulu." Ucapku sambil melangkah kekamar mandi dengan membawa handuk. Ryanpun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan segera memakai apron.

.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, aku dapat mencium aroma gurih yang mengundang selera

"Hemm~ masak ape lu?" tanyaku sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk kecil.

"Nasi goreng" jawabnya singkat

"…" sontak, aku mengingat kejadian buruk kemarin… pait…

"Fi? Kenapa muka lu jadi pucet begitu? Gak doyan?" ucapnya memastikan keadaanku.

"Ah.. gak papa kok, gue doyan banget nasi goreng" jawabku seraya pergi untuk memakai baju.

.

Memang kalau dipikir agak aneh sih, kenapa kita bisa akrab begini sampe-sampe dia mau masakin sarapan buat gue. Tapi mungkin karena kita emang dah saling percaya dari kecil. Walaupun awal ketemu gue pernah emm… gue pernah ngebully dia sampe dia nangis hehe… tapi yang menyebabkan kita akrab karena kita punya penderitaan yang sama. Sama-sama kehilangan orangtua. Dia ditinggal mati ibunya, gue kehilangan ortu gue di medan perang.

Selesai sarapan, dia sampat menyuruhku untuk menanyakan pada Kak Ulfa mengenai latar belakang Goa Chink. Apakah ada sesuatu yang melatarbelakangi kejadian yang bisa saja berkaitan dengan sosok misterius itu. Ya, walaupun aku masih dibilang musuhan dengan Kak Ulfa, tapi aku tetap menanyakan padanya melalui pesan.

"Dah lu tanyain?"

"Ini baru gue kirim"

Beberapa saat kemudian. Ryan kembali berbicara

"Dzof, sebenernya ada yang gue akuin ke elu?" ucapnya bertanya padaku dengan nada serius.

"Bilang aja, gue dengerin kok" jawabku santai

"Tapi lu jangan marah ya"

"Iya, gue gak marah."

"Kan.. gue tadi dah baik sama lu, dah masakin sarapan…"

"Terus?"

_Njirr.. gue kira selama ini dia kalo baik karena ikatan persahabatan yang tulus, ternyata ada buntutnya… gue terlalu berharap banyak sama orang macem dia._

"Ng… jangan marah ya" ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Yan… lu sekali lagi ngomong begitu, kita ketengah lapangan, terus kita berantem aja di sono. Lu sebenernya mau ngomong apa? Lu kan tau gue orangnya tu de poin" ucapku mulai jengkel.

Kemudian, Ryan berusaha meraih tangan ku lalu menggenggamnya…

_Waduhh… nga.. ngapain nih orang? Jangan-jangan…_

"Y-Yan.. lu-"

Kemudian ia memberikan beberapa kotak amunisi pada telapak tangan ku.

"Pembuat amunisi kita ilang"

"…" aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ekspresiku cengo mendengar apa yang dia bilang…

…

"KOK BISA ILANG?!" ucapku sewot.

"Ya gue juga gak tau, namanya juga dimalingin…"

"Ahh.. lu mah begitu… ganti gak mau tau gue"…

"Kan dah gue masakin sarapan!"

.

.

Ya, sepanjang perjalanan, kami seperti orang yang ribut sendiri. Mempersalahkan siapa yang harus mengganti kalo dah ilang begitu. Sampai-sampai orang yang berjalan melihati kami dengan ekspresi keheranan… ya, memang pembicaraan bisa dibilang tiada akhir kalau sudah melibatkan dua specialist gak mau rugi seperti kami. Penghematan nafas kami…

"Dah.. kita udah nyampe… sekarang kita berdoa aja biar gak kejadian yang aneh-aneh" ucap Ryan.

"Jadi, gue bantu lu nyekaratin lunkernya, nanti lu LH (Last Hit) tuh momon" seruku memperjelas rencana.

"Sep" konfirmasi Ryan.

Kamipun mempersiapkan persenjataan, Ryan mengunakan Enforcer beserta Round Shield sedangkan aku…

"Yan, ambil ini" ucapku seraya melemparkan sebelah Intense Sword Breaker, karena Sword Breaker tipe dua pedang. Dan aku hanya memerlukan sebelah lainnya untuk dipakai bersamaan Round Shield.

"Siap?" tanyaku padanya.

Ryan menjawab hanya dengan anggukkan sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

.

.

BRAKK!

Ku dorong muka Lunker yang hendak menerkam tanganku dengan Round Shield hingga terdorong mundur.

"Kruu!" ucapnya dengan bahasa yang tidak ku mengerti. Ia pun kini bengkit kembali dan melompat kearah kami.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Serang Ryan dengan Enforcer. Binatang itu sempat terkapar, namun disaat kami lengah, lagi, binatang itu bangkit dan menerjang, seakan tak merelakan kami untuk membunuhnya seperti yang dialami kesembilan belas makhluk yang serupa.

Kraukk!

"AGHHH!" jeritku karena ia berhasil menggigit pergelangan kaki ku.

"BANGSAT! KADAL BANGSAT!" umpatku sambil menggerakkan kaki ku agar gigitannya terlepas.

ZROTTSS….

SPLASHH…

Kutusuk tengkoraknya, tepatnya dibagian lubang matanya, sehingga darah segar sempat menciprati sebagian muka dan armor yang kupakai. Tampak bola mata reptile itu hampir keluar dari tempatnya jika saja urat yang menempel terputus.

"Lu gimana sih FI, kan gue yang LH" komentar Ryan.

"Yaudah, lu tembak aja tuh jantungnya, mumpung masih ada sisa nyawa, cape gue" ucapku angkuh dan segera menyandarkan tubuhku di dinding goa.

DOR!

Eksekusi mati berhasil. Kini Ryan menghampiri jasad Lunker itu, lalu memotong kuku jari yang besar sebagai bukti beserta kulit dan tulang untuk dijual.

"Hah.. selesei juga misi gue" ujar Ryan seraya menghampiriku lalu bersender.

Sambil membersihkan lensa kacamatanya yang ternodai titik-titik darah, ia menawariku potion HP Bless 100cc. kuambil itu dari tangannya lalu keteguk dan sebagian kusiram pada luka di kaki ku.

"Hahh hahh" suara yang keluar dari mulutku masih berusaha mengatur nafas.

"Gimana? mau lanjut Warbeast gak? Misi gue dah apdet nih. Gue juga dah bisa make Rattle Gun" ucap Ryan menanyakan apa yang setelah ini kita lakukan.

"Huh.. dah siang… pengen ujan lagi. Ucapku melihat VirCell yang disana juga ada prakiraan cuaca."

"Ehh.. lu denger gak" seru Ryan karena aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Iya gue denger, yaudah kita lanjutin, tapi gue mau kebelakang dulu… kebelet gue" jawabku. Aku lalu meningkalkannya, pergi ketempat yang sepi dan cocok lalu…

Curr….

"Eghh…. Ehmmm….." ucapku sambil memejamkan mata.

Butuh sekitar lima menit untukku melakukan ritual itu, maklum, ngeluarin sama masukinnya kembali sulit karena faktor ukuran hehehe…

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Aku kembali ketempat Ryan berada. Namun langkahku terhenti karena…

.

picasaweb dot google dot com /101028408247362578399/ RfOnline #6149345097811665586

picasaweb dot google dot com /101028408247362578399/ RfOnline #6149345107322865282

"HEMMPHHH!"

Kini Ryan sedang dibekap mulutnya oleh seseorang dibelakang punggungnya. Ia hanya bisa berteriak dibalik tangan orang itu.

"Jangan bergerak! Atau temanmu ini mati!" ucap seseorang lagi disamping yang membekap Ryan.

Akupun hanya bisa menuruti perintahnya. Ia memintaku maju perlahan mendekati mereka, akupun melaksanakannya.

Tap.. tap..

_Di belakang Ryan seseorang berambut coklat__sedang menyandra dirinya._

Tap.. tap..

_Di samping kanannya, pria lumayan keker, berjanggut hitam membentuk berewok, sambil memegang kapak._

Tap.. tap..

_Jarak keduanya kurang lebih 2 meter…_

JEGLERR…

Suara halilintar berdentang, menandakan akan turunnya air dari atmosphere novus… diikuti cahaya Niger yang kian lama kian meredup, terhalangi oleh Comulusnimbus.

"Stop.. kau berhenti di situ! Sekarang lemparkan pisau dan perisaimu"

Sekejap, aku ambil momen untuk bertatap mata dengan Ryan, lalu kualihkan kembali pada pria itu.

*Trakk… kulempar pedang ku kearah kanan.

"Bagus, lanjutkan, dan setelah itu, berikan cincin yang berada di jarimu padaku"

_Cincin?!I_

Akupun menatap cincin yang berada di jariku. Pemberian Kak Gaza setelah aku berhasil mengalahkannya dalam latihan. Cincin dengan lambang Union ditengahnya.

_Dheg! Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu._

"_Karena saat kau berada dalam perang, ada saatnya senjata yang kau miliki tak bisa digunakan, dan pada saat itulah kau hanya dapat mengandalkan dirimu sendiri"_

kini ku lepaskan perisai dari tanganku…

"_Bagus, ingatlah! posisi kuda kuda adalah posisi awal yang menentukan segalanya saat kau bertarung…_

Senyum kini merekah diwajahnya

Akupun melihat kaki mereka…

…_bila posisi kuda kudamu tidak sempurna, saat musuh datang menyerang, kau akan dengan mudah dikalahkan…_

Sekarang perisai sudah ada diujung tangan ku.

…_Begitu juga saat kau menyerang, seraanganmu akan mudah dipatahkan"_

Ku lirik Ryan.

Lalu perisai bulat kulemparkan…

KEARAH RYAN!

WHURLLLL….

Seakan Ryan tau, ia pun langsung menunduk. badannya yang lebih tinggi dariku, tingginya cukup untuk menutupi mata penyandra dengan rambutnya. Dan saat ia merunduk…

BLETAKK!

Perisai itu telak menghantam kepala pria berambut coklat itu hingga terpental kebelakang.

Aku langsung berlari secepat mungkin ke pria pembawa kapak, sepertinya ia telat menyadari akan apa yang telah aku perbuat, ia masih terkejut, sehingga ia tak tau kalau aku berlari kearahnya…

Drap.. drap.. drap…

Whuss…

DASHH!

JEGLERR!

Tendangan Upper Kick dariku tepat mengenai dagunya. Dibarengi dengan suara halilintar yang mulai mengaum…

BRUGG!

Iapun jatuh ketanah.

Di sisi lain, Ryan mengeluarkan senjata Rattle Gun yang belum sempat ia lempar dan menyerang pria yang tadi menyandranya

DORR! DORR! DORR!

Pertarungan bagi Ryan sulit, karena pencahayaan yang minim dan kabut yang entah darimana perlahan mulai menyelimuti lantai goa ini. Ryanpun kesusahan dalam membidik target. Namun Ryan masih unggul karena lawannya hanya membawa pedang.

Akupun masih berhadapan dengan pria pemegang kapak yang kini bangkit kembali. Kusiapkan kuda kuda bersiap menyerangnya. Namun diluar dugaanku, tiba-tiba ada seseorang dari belakang yang mengunci kedua lenganku dari belakang.

"Si-sial! KAU!" ucapku saat mengetahui seseorang yang mengunci pergerakkanku adalah orang yang pernah kujumpai. Pria yang mengenakkan topi yang tempo hari bertubrukkan denganku.

"Hehehe… senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" ucap pria berambut biru tua itu sambil tersenyum.

Kini pria pemegang kampak berdiri dihadapanku, "Bagus Coma, kau memang bisa diandalkan"

Iapun menarik tangan kanan ku, lalu mengambil cincin pemberian Kak Gaza.

"Heheh.. misi berhasill" ucapnya dengan senyum lebar memisahkan antara kumis dengan jenggot.

Namun sesuatu diluar dugaan terjadi…

Whusss…

Ctrangg….

Sebilah Throwing Knife tepat mengenai tangan orang itu dan cincin ku pun terjatuh.

"A-APA?! SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN ITU?! KENAPA BISA BEGINI?!" bentaknya sambil menyari letak jatuhnya cincin.

Lengah, segera aku berontak dan berhasil melarikan diri, akupun segera menjauh darii mereka dan ku pumut kembali setengah Sword Breaker milikku.

"COMA, RENNAC HADAPI MEREKA!" perintah pria itu, sedangkan ia mencari cincin yang terhalangi oleh kabut.

"Tidak semudah itu bandit! LIORA, SERANG MEREKA!" seru sosok dari atas tebing.

Tak lama kemudian sosok makhluk berkaki empat datang berusaha menyerang mereka.

"GERRRR!"

"I-itu Warbeast!" ucapku sedikit terkejut. Namun ada yang aneh, makhluk itu belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya, kulitnya hitam dan ada beberapa corak ungu di beberapa bagian.

"GRAOOO!"

Binatang buas itu mencoba menerkam pria yang kurasa adalah pemimpin mereka.

TRANGG!

Pria itu dengan sigap juga terpaksa, menahan serangan binatang yang disebut Liora menggunakan kapaknya.

"Bi-binatang apa itu…" ucap pria berambut coklat.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat bantu aku"

Pria yang bernama Coma dan Rennacpun segera berlari menghampiri pria itu.

ZREBB!

"Agghhh.. " erang pria bertopi, lalu menatap Throwing Knife yang menancap di lengannya.

"Pisau ini… juga dialiri listrik huh!" kemudian mengurungkan niatnya untuk membantu rekannya lalu berkata.

"Kau… aku mengenali kau… kau adalah bocah lemah yang berusaha berteman dengan seekor flem kan?" ucapnya sambil menodongkan pisau kearah sosok yang berada diatas.

"Kau salah!"

Whusss…

Kini ia melompat dari atas sana dan mendarat tepat memunggungi kami.

"Aku bukan bocah yang lemah" ucap sosok berjubah hitam itu dengan nada serius.

"D-dia…" ucap Ryan membuatku penasaran.

"Lu kenal dia?" tanyaku.

"Gak, tapi sepertinya gue tau, seandainya apa yg diucapkan pria berjubah biru tua yang bernama Coma itu bener. Berarti gue pernah ketemu sama dia, soalnya gue pernah liat ada anak sepantaran kita, berambut biru, dia dibully sama beberapa orang gara-gara mencoba berteman dengan seekor flem"

_Berambut biru?_

"Dia sempet ngelawan, namun jelas kalah jumlah dan kalah tanding. Diapun kalah" jelas Ryan.

"Berteman dengan makhluk lemah itu? Emang gak punya temen dia?" tanyaku heran.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu."

.

TTRANGG!

TRANGG!

Adu kekuatan diantara dua laki-laki berjubah sedang berlangsung…

Derasnya hujan diluar seakan tak mampu mengalahkan suasana panas didalam goa ini.

SLASHH!

TRANGG!

Suasana sengit juga dilalui oleh mereka yang tengah bertarung melawan hewan buas itu.

TRANGG!

"Heh… kau boleh juga bocah!"

"…"

TRANGG!

"Baru kali ini aku bertarung dengan seseorang yang menggunakan Throwing Knife sebagai senjata jarak dekat"

CTRANGG!

Bunyi dari gesekan antar pisau dan belati seakan tak menghalangi mereka berdua dalam berdialog. Seakan music yang mengikuti ritme dari dua pemilik senjata.

"Namun jelas aku tak akan KALAH! HYAA RASAKAN INI !"

"SHINING CUT!" BZETT BZETT BZETTT…

Serangan kombo cepat dari Coma mampu menyentuh lelaki yang tidak kuketahui namanya. Namun sepertinya dia masih baik-baik saja, hanya jubah bagian penutup kepalanya robek dan kini terbuka…

"Hah..hah.." ia sepertinya sudah sampai batasnya…

_Hah?! Anak itu kan?_

Mengenali siapa dia, aku sontak memanggil namanya

"Kaset!" ucapku keras.

Reflek, Coma dan Ryan bingung lalu menatap kearahku dengan ekspresi heran.

"Apa lu kata?" Tanya Ryan heran.

Namun tanpa membuang kesempatan berharga, lelaki yang kuyakin aku mengenalnya langsung mengeluarkan dua Enforcer dari balik jubahnya…

"Jangan pernah lengah dari dari orang yang kau anggap lemah!"

DUARR DUARR…

Trang… trang…

Dengan sigap, Coma berhasil menagkis dua peluru yang mengarah padanya hanya dengan menggunakan pisau.

"Yan, ayo kita bantu" seruku padanya.

"Lu yakin, liat kakilu, berdarah begitu" balas Ryan mengingatiku

_Siall pasti ini gara-gara gue melakukan upper kick_

"BODO! Kita gak bisa biarin dia begitu aja kan?" elakku mengabaikan ucapannya.

Lagi, Ryanpun hanya mengangguk sambil membenarkan poisi kacamatanya.

Drap drap drap…

Saat kami hendak membantu, dia malah berkata

"Kalian ngapain, biarin dia urusan gue" ucapnya tegas.

Lantas akupun menjawab "Heh, tapi sori aja ya, namanya temen itu gak akan biarin rekannya kesulitan" jawabku sambil menyiapkan sebelah Sword Breaker ku.

Sempat kulirik dia, setelah aku mengatakan itu ia sempat menekukkan ujung bibirnya ke atas, tersenyum.

.

TRANG!

Senjata kami beradu…

DUARR DUARR!

Dengan lihai ia menghindar dengan berputar diikuti jubahnya…

DORR!

CTRANGG!

Ia menangkis serangan Ryan dengan mudahnya…

"Hoshh… hah…hah.."

Nampaknya masing-masing dari kami memang sudah kelelahan, namun bagaimanapun serangan yang kami berikan selalu bisa ia hindari.

"Kita harus menyusun rencana" ucap Ryan.

"…"

"Hemm.."

Memikirkan pola yang tepat, aku berfikir sejenak…

"Ah! gue tau! Kita maju berbarengan lalu…"

.

Drap.. drap.. drap..

Kami berlari menghampiri dia secara bersamaan, dengan aku yang condong terdepan, aku sudah siap dengan pedang ku…

CTRANGG!

Serangan pertama senjata kami saling beradu…

DORR!

Diikuti serangan Ryan. Lagi, iapun dapat menghindar

DUARR DUARR!

Susul Kaset sehingga ia mengambil jarak kebelakang.

_SEKARANG! _Teriak batinku

Ryanpun melemparkan pasangan dari Sword Breaker ku, jadi saat ia kembali kuserang dengan Sword Breaker kanan…

CTRANGG…

"Kena kau!"

ZLEBB!

Tanpa ia sadari, aku dapat menusuknya dengan Sword Breaker yang kiri.

"Ba… bagaimana bisa kau…" ujarnya seraya menahan sakit, lalu tertunduk.

"Karena aku memiliki sesuatu yang bernama Kepercayaan… kau dan rekanmu sibuk sendiri-sendiri, sedangkan kami saling percaya yang terbalut dalam kerjasama. Itulah pembeda."

.

"BROTHERS aku telah menemukannya!"

"Bagus! Sekarang ayo cepat kita tinggalkan binatang dan goa busuk ini"

"STOP!berhenti di situ, kembalikan cincin itu padanya atau teman kalian kubunuh" ucap lelaki yang berhasil kuingat bernama Kasetsu sambil mengarahkan pisau kearah Coma yang lemas tersandra.

"Heh… aku tidak yakin kau mampu melakukannya bocah!" gertak ketua bandit.

"Aku tak akan segan, ia pernah menyakitiku, dan kini waktunya aku membalas dendam, maka kuberi kalian kesempatan, serahkan cincin itu atau ia kubunuh!" tekan Kasetsu semakin tegas sembari memperdekat jarak antar leher dan pisau.

"Baiklah baiklah, beri kami waktu…" ucapnya.

Tak berapa lama…

" sepuluh detik!

HAHA DASAR BOCAH TOLOL! SIAPA YANG PEDULI DENGAN DIA!" ucapnya yang kemudian ia melangkah mundur dan…

Wzungg…

…ia dan rekannya berteleportasi kesesuatu tempat…

"Cih siall… sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya?" Tanya kasetsu kesal.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa ia kerumah sakit, bagaimanapun ia sudah terluka cukup parah dan ia juga pasti merasa tersakiti karena sudah dihianati temannya" ucapku menanggapi.

"Cih! Mereka sama sekali bukan temanku! Mereka sampah! Uhukk.." timpal Coma.

"Kau, sebaiknya jangan bergerak atau bicara dulu. Ryan, tolong beri dia potion HP Bless 100cc"

"Uhukk… ughh.. bisakah kau ambilkan topi itu dan juga pisau milikmu, aku pinjam sebentar" pintanya sambil menunjuk topi yang terjatuh tak jauh dari kami, akupun memberikannya dan kasetsu meminjamkan pisau miliknya. Sempat terbesit kalau ia akan melawan, namun kurasa dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini, hampir mustahil.

"Topi ini… tanda ikatan BUSUK!" ucapnya diikuti dengan merobek topi itu.

"Hah… aku kini bukan salah satu dari mereka lagi… aku akan melanjutkan studiku sebagai tentara… dan…" ucapnya terputus.

"HEI.. HEI… JANGAN MATI…" ujarku sambl menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Heh… bocah… aku tidak akan mati hanya karena luka seperti ini… kalian memang… uhuk.. bocah yang hebat…" ucapnya menjawab seruanku.

_Huh, syukurlah , kalo dia mati ditempat kaya gini, gue bisa repot ngubur mayatnya._

.

Karena kondisi kakiku yang belum pulih, dan kasetsu yang juga terlalu letih karena bertarung, Ryan-pun dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk membantu Coma membawanya kerumah sakit, dengan syarat tentunya, aku yang mengganti mesin pembuat peluru itu…

Kasetsu-pun mengajakku untuk mengunjungi tepat tinggalnya.

"Tempat tinggal? Jadi selama ini lu tinggal di sini?" ucapku heran.

"Yap, gue disini bersama Liora. Gw tinggal dari awal dateng setelah mereka ngebully gue."

"Kalo lu tinggal disini, jangan-jangan jatah mesh lu nomer…"

"E 026" timpalnya.

"Tapi, kalo lu disini, yang sering nyalain lampu disana siapa dong kalo malem?" ucapku makin heran.

"Iya, itu gue… hehe, walaupun tinggal di goa, tapi tetep aja kan kalo buang hajat mah gak boleh sembarangan. Gue emang susah bersosialisasi orangnya, terlalu introvertlah" jelas kasetsu.

*Tingtung

Tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk di WhispApp ku.

"Tar dulu kaset, gue mbaca pesan dulu…" izinku padanya.

["From : UlfaHardji

Kejadian sosok misterius? Latar belakang? Emm… ohh… kakak inget, dulu kalo gak salah, di goa Chink itu pernah ada kejadian pembantaian massal di era sebelum revolusi, ya lumayan sadis sih, mereka yang gak mau ikut perang dieksekusi, dari disiksa sampai hukum mati. Puncaknya ya pembantaian massal karena menentang pemerintahan.

Katanya, ada sosok misterius yang entah siapa akan dateng yang ditandai dengan adanya kabut di dalem goa. Mereka katanya arwah dari prajurit yang gak terima, dan penampakannya masih menggunakan armor dan senjata lengkap gitu. Tapi dengan luka terakhir mereka :mrinding

Itu doang yang kakak tau, oh ya, kamu jangan kesana dulu ya, sekarang malem jum'at lho. Bye."]

*Glek…

Aku menelan ludah ku, dan seketika keringat dingin bercucuran

_Senjata? Perasaan kalo diinget inget…_

Akupun segera mengirim pesan ke Ryan

["Yan, coba cek, di tas lu masih ada senjata gue gak, yang Sword Breaker itu. Bales cepet!"]

Gak lama Ryan ngebales

["Masih kok, nih ada di gue senjata intense sword breakerlu, tadi gak jadi gue lempar, karena ditangan kiri lu udah ada senjata warna abu-abu"]

*Glek

Aku kini seakan merinding kuadrat…

Kucek inventory, dan benar saja, di dalamnya ku ambil sebilah pedang berwarna abu-abu kusam yang ujungnya sudah sedikit tumpul

_Ya ampun… itu cuma mitos kek.. mitos… mitos…_

_Ya walaupun dipaksain mitos, yang jadi masalah, siap yang ngelempar senjata ini ke gue…_

"Dzof? Lu gak papa? Lu agak pucet? Tanya Kasetsu.

"Ehh.. gue gak papa kok… yang penting sekarang… gue mohon, lu dan gue ke markas sekarang"

"Ke markas? Ngapain?"

"Pokoknya lu gak usah banyak Tanya, lu bawa barang-barang yang lu rasa penting… trus kita pergi dari sini"

"tapi-"

"Se-Ka- Rang" ucapku dengan intonasi sekuat mungkin dengan suara berbisik.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**CCK**

"Karena saat kau berada dalam perang, ada saatnya senjata yang kau miliki tak bisa digunakan, dan pada saat itulah kau hanya dapat mengandalkan dirimu sendiri"

-Luckman Judge- Ch. 2

* * *

**A/N :**

**Huahh… akhirnya apdet juga, ch ini lumayan berat lho, ada 6k tapi kuharap kalian tetep fokus nangkep cerita. Rikues dari Elangs udah berusaha aku sajikan, semoga dia dan kalian suka… maap-maap kalo ada yang gak sesuai…**

**Gimana? adegan aksionnya seru gak? Ya, aku juga dah mentok, tapi kurasa itu lumayan seru, karena selain berantem, disitu juga disajikan taktik dan perkiraan.**

**Lalu diakhiri dengan hal yang berbau creppy WHoO~**

**.**

**Setelah kalian baca tolong review cerita ini ya, sebagai bahan ulasan kedepannya. Tapi bukan JFI ku aja, saya juga mohon kalau kalian mbaca ceria temenku yang lainnya kaya Lake, The New Story of Novus dan Blood Cursed kasih review juga, karena fakta membuktikan, Review membuat Author makin semangat, jadi ini permohonan saya buat kalian para Reader.**

**Terimakasih, mohon dikabulkan…**

* * *

**JFI WIKI/Trivia :**

**Nama : Rudy Mulder**

**Umur : diatas 40an**

**Gender : Pria**

**Profesi : guru di akademi force, baik itu kelas regular atau kelas karyawan (?)**

**Pict : ****picasaweb dot google dot com /101028408247362578399/ RfOnline #6149345115136930674**

**Nama : Coma**

**Umur : satu taun lebih tua dari tokoh utama, 20an lah**

**Gender : Pria**

**profesi : sniper, sempet stak gegara pergaulan yg gak sehat...**

**pict : picasaweb dot google dot com /101028408247362578399/ RfOnline #6149345086408955266**

**Diambil dari karakter Fire Emblem, maap kalo nggak suka. Tapi emang gambar karakter FElah menjadi inspirasi ku sehingga banyak story terbentuk karnanya.**

**Oh ya. Tolong vote ya buat survey, kalian suka pict karakter yang kusajikan gak? Terus, kalian lebih suka kalo aku kasih link di momen yang author rasa tepat untuk memasukkan link gambar atau ditaruh di WIKI/Trivia ? mohon dijawab.**

**Oh ya, mungkin ada diantara kalian yang berpikir, ini cuma rebutan cincin aja sampe segitunya. Haha… ini sekaligus sindiran pd masyarakat indo, soalnya ane dah gedeg banget yang namanya batu akik… bisa mempermuda lah, memperlaris lah dapet jodoh lah, kalo beneran bisa, pasti author sebelah udah pada pake cincin dan dah gak jomblo wkwk…**

**See you at next chapter…**


	14. Because x Reason

**First Word** : semua karakter yang berada di cerita ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan kehidupan nyata, tak ada sangkut pautnya, bila terjadi kesamaan karakter, itu hanya kebetulan semata!

* * *

**Because x Reason**

"Oke-oke… kita ke markas, tapi bantuin aku bawa barang ya" jawab Kasetsu dengan syarat.

"Iya-iya…"

Kamipun memakan waktu sekitar 10 menit untuk merapihkan barang miliknya agar bisa dibawa.

"Ehh.. Dzof… ini mesin pembuat amunisinya… aku kemaren minjem ini… ini aku balikin" ucap Kasetsu sambil menyerahkan alat pencetak peluru padaku.

"Minjem? Pembuat peluru? Yaudah… sini.." ucapku terburu-buru dan langsung memasukkannya kedalam inventory.

.

"Tolong siapin teleport ke markas" seruku sambil melempar dua lembar teleport scroll padanya.

Sebelum aku pergi dari goa menyeramkan ini, aku mengeluarkan pedang abu-abu misterius dari inventory ku, lalu menancapkannya ke tanah.

"Terimakasih…" ucapku langsung berlari kearah Kasetsu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Pedangnya gak kau bawa?" Tanya Kasetsu.

"Gak, itu bukan punya gue" "Dah cepet! kasih salam perpisahan sama Liora, biarin dia hidup bebas, biar dia cari pejantan terus kawin." Jawabku sambil menyuruhnya agar kami cepat meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Dia itu pejantan! Umm.. Perpisahan? Maksud mu aku gak tinggal disini lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Dah, pokoknya lu nurut aja. Nanti gue jelasin di jalan, dan gue jamin lu gak bakal mau jadi manusia goa lagi"

"Hahh~ baiklah…"

"Liora.. jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, aku bakal kembali mengunjungi mu kok, dan ku harap, saat aku tidak ada, kamu bisa merawat dirimu sendiri… aku masih ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu…" ucap kasetsu memberi salam perpisahan dengan nada yang lirih. Ia pun membelai bulu warbeast yang aku tak pernah melihat jenisnya itu. Dan binatang itu menjilati muka Kasetsu, seakan mengatakan aku akan baik-baik saja.

Serrr…

Hujan masih deras, belum ada tanda akan berhenti…

"Dah, ayo cepet" seru ku agar ia segera bangkit.

Kami sudah diatas teleport scroll, dan saat kami hendak berpindah tempat kemarkas, telingaku seakan menangkap pergerakas sesuatu…

Srak.. srak.. - srak.. srak..

Seperti orang sedang berjalan dengan mengenakkan armor berat,

*Zwungg…

Kamipun hendak berpidah tempat, namun sesaat sebelum aku terteleportasi… aku melihat… pedang yang kutancapkan…

Crakk…

… dicabut dari tempatnya, dan orang itu memudar diikuti kabut yang menyelimuti lantai goa.

*Zwungg…

***Markas Bellato***

Setelah kami sampai di markas, karena kondisi hujan cukup deras sore ini, aku mengajak Kasetsu untuk mampir ke mash ku. Walaupun awalnya ia menolak, namun setelah kubujuk dengan alasan cuaca, iapun akhirnya menyetujuinya.

.

"Selamat sore, aku pulang" ucapku setelah membuka pintu. "Ayo masuk, anggap saja mesh sendiri" seruku padanya yang berada dibelakangku.

"Ah, iya, Selamat sore" ucapnya dengan nada sebagaimana orang baru pertama kali mengunjungi rumah seseorang.

"Ah, kau suka coklat panas kan?" ucapku sambil mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk.

"Hemm iya.." jawabnya singkat.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu tangkap ini, dan duduklah di sana" seruku sambil melemparkan handuk padanya.

Sambil memberikan coklat panas kehadapannya, aku mulai angkat bicara.

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu kenapa saat di goa Chink muka ku tampak pucat, tapi sebelum itu, aku akan memberikan pertanyaan padamu terlebih dahulu"

"Baiklah" jawabnya.

"Apakah selama kau tinggal di sana kau tidak merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil?" ucapku memberi pertanyaan pertama.

"Tidak"

"Apa selama kau di sana, kau tidak merasakan aura yang mencekam?"

"Hemm.. tidak"

"Terakhir, apa kau tidak meraa diawasi di dalam goa itu?"

"Diawasi ya… hemm.. ya, aku merasakannya, namun aku fikir itu hanyalah para binatang malam seperti warbeast, lunker dan lainnya. Dan mereka tidak akan menyerangku mengingat ada Liora di sampingku" jelasnya. "Sekarang ceritakan ada apa denganmu di sana?"

"Kau tau, rencana kita saat hendak menyergap Coma? Rencananya setelah aku menyerangnya pertama kali, Ryan akan memberikan padaku sebelah dari Intense Sword Breaker ku kan? Namun nyatanya ia sama sekali tidak memberikannya"

"Tidak memberikannya bagaimana? Jelas-jelas penyerangannya sesuai rencana yang kau buat. Kau berhasil menusuknya menggunakan pedang yang berada di tangan kirimu" bantahnya tak percaya.

"Ya, aku memang berhasil menusuknya, namun bukan dengan Intense Sword Breaker ku. Lihat ini" ucapku sambil menunjukkan hasil percakapanku dengan Ryan melalui WhispApp.

"Ja-jadi.. jangan-jangan pedang yang kau gunakan…"

"Ya" potongku, "Pedang abu-abu itu yang kugunakan untuk menyerangnya"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kalau Ryan tidak melemparnya, berarti…"

"Itulah permasalahannya, sesuatu atau seseorang melemparkan pedang itu kearahku" ucapku diakhiri dengan menelan ludah, kemudian melanjutkan meminum coklat panas.

Sontak saja, suasana di dalam kamar mesh ku menjadi suram dan horror, seseorang akan lebih baik tidak mengetahui hal buruk, karena begitu ia mengetahui, segalanya akan berubah, setidaknya perkataan itu ada benarnya.

Mengisi waktu dan agar menghilangan suasana suram ini, kamipun mulai bercakap-cakap. Dimulai dariku yang menceritakan kejadian menarik yang pernah kualami.

Dan diapun juga menceritakan pengalamannya, ketika ia mencoba berlatih sendiri saat masih di Nilben. Tentang kehidupan hampa yang ia lalui, dibesarkan oleh orangtua angkat, tak memiliki teman dan keterpaksaan yang menyeretnya untuk menjadi seorang prajurit, serta saat terjadi insiden penyerangan di Pesawat angkasa Nov-96, ia mengaku kalau ia sangat malas untuk berkerja walau saat itu kelas specialist sangat dibutuhkan, diapun akhirnya menemukan perban yang terjatuh dari salah satu korban, lalu Ia mengikat perban dengan noda darah dikepalanya, dan tidur sebagaimana orang yang sakit.

Tidak terasa 60 menit berlalu, dan hujan sudah reda dihari menjelang malam ini.

"Ah! Hujan sudah mulai reda, kurasa aku sudah tidak punya alasan untuk menahanmu lebih lama lagi, hehehe. Sini biar kubantu kau membawa barang-barang mu"

"Ya, terimakasih atas suguhan dan ceritanya haha.." ucapnya dengan senyum bahagia.

Akupun membawakan dan menyusun barang miliknya, sampai depan pintu…

"Ah! Kau juga meminjam buku dari perpustakaan? Kau anak yang rajin ternyata" pujiku mengetahui ada dua buku force milik perpustakaan.

"Ya, aku hanya mempelajari diwaktu senggang, tidak lebih"

"Tapi… bukannya tiap meminjam di perpustakaan hanya diijinkan meminjam satu buku ya?" ucapku heran.

"Emm.. ya, kau benar, tapi aku mmm… mengikuti member, jadi bisa meminjam dua buku hehe" jawabnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ah, sudah ya, sini biar aku bawa semua"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, ngomong-ngomong ucapkan terimakasih ku pada Ryan juga karena telah mengijinkan aku meminjam mesin pencetak amunisi itu. Dan, panggil aku Setsu saja, kapan-kapan akan kuceritakan lebih jauh lagi. bye…" ucapnya seraya lari menjauh dari depan pintu mesh ku. Akupun hanya bisa heran sambil memikirkan apa yang ia ucapkan.

.

.

.

***Keesokan harinya***

Seperti biasa, aku bangun di pagi hari di kisaran waktu yang sama, pukul -:06.12:- seminggu tinggal di Planet ini mampu membuat tubuh ku otomatis bangun pagi, tidak seperti saat di Planet Nilben yang aku selalu kesiangan. Ahh… aku teringat dimana saat Kak Ulfa membangunkanku saat aku akan berangkat ke sini. Menyedihkan sekali hidupku.

Aku berjalan ke ruang makan, dan suasana di sini sepi sekali, biasanya Kak Ulfa datang untuk memasakkan aku sarapan, namun tidak dari kemarin.

_Sepertinya gue kudu minta maaf sama Kak Ulfa… huftt.._

Ucapku lesu sambil menghembuskan nafas. Walaupun ia sedang marah padaku, namun ia tetaplah professional sebagai kakak ku. Bisa dilihat saat ia menjawab pertanyaanku dan membuatkan sarapan. Itu sifat yang harus kuhargai dan semua wanita contoh. Karena kebanyakan wanita bila sedang memusuhi seseorang, ia akan menghilangkan pandangan kebaikkan pada orang yang dimusuhi, meskipun yang ia musuhi melakukan kebenaran. Itu yang tidak kumengerti dari mereka kebanyakan. Namun tetaplah repot bila aku harus meminta maaf pada Kak Ulfa.

Akupun segera membuat sarapan dengan bahan seadanya dan kemudian mandi.

.

*Ting tung* terdengar Vircell ku mengeluarkan suara tanda Whisp masuk ke kontak ku. Segera ku cek isi whisp tersebut.

["From : /RyanGiant"]

_Ahh… lagi-lagi tuh bocah, ada apaan sih?_

Keluhku mengetahui ternyata Ryan yang mengganggu pagi damaiku.

["Fi, tolong temenin gue yuk, nemuin Senior Shinta"]

["Ah, ngapain , ganggu aja lu, jatah quest gue untuk bulan ini udah selesai, quest selanjutnya untuk minggu depan. Nanti juga ketemu lagi tuh sama tante pirang. Lu cari aja di depan portal, biasanya dia nongkrong di situ."] balasku padanya.

["yee.. gue juga gak bakal minta tolong sama lu kalo dia ada di depan portal. Karena banyak anak-anak yang questnya untuk bulan ini dah selesai, dia merintahin buat yang belom ngelarin quest untuk memberikan bukti quest di tempat tinggalnya. Ayo lah, gue bisa nyasar kalo sendirian"]

["Aihh.. ye.. gue otw"]

Akupun segera bergegas menuju tempat yang ia sepakati untuk bertemu.

.

"Heh… gimana? lu dah tau alamatnya dia belon?" ucapku segera tu de poin begitu tatap muka dengannya.

"Tadi sih dah nanya keorang-orang, gue tanya dimana tempat tinggal Senior Shinta sang mentor specialist, tapi semua orang yang gue Tanya cuma jawab begini 'Ohh… yang… ' sambil gerakin telapak tangannya kebuka dirambut mereka gitu. azz" jelas Ryan.

_Dah kaya iklan sampo aja, ckck…_ batinku.

"Yaudah yuk, kita langsung ke tekape aja, keburu siang" seruku. Kamipun segera berjalan dengan bermodalkan petunjuk dari masyarakat.

.

"Heahh.. masih jauh gak sih, cape bener nih gue" keluhku karena kami tak kunjung menemukan tempat yang dicari. Atau jangan-jangan ini alamat palsu~

"Enggak kok, habis dari sini kita belok kanan" ucap Ryan sambil menyeka keringat dari dahinya.

"Ya, semoga aja bener. Jangan kaya tadi, salah ambil jalan" ujarku menyindirnya.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

"Semoga aja rumahnya bagus, kaya dan kita di sediain sirop marijan, beuhh.." ucapku sambil menghayal karena sedari tadi sudah terpapar sinar mentari. Niger serasa berjarak sejengkal dari atas kepala kami.

*Dhug

Tiba-tiba Ryan menyikut perutku.

"Apaan sih lu make nyikut-nyikut segala" sahutku sedikit sewot.

"Fi, coba lu liat kedepan!" seru Ryan sambil mengarahkan kepalaku agar melihat yang ia tuju.

"I-ini gak mungkin… jangan bilang ini perumahan elit dewan tinggi" ucapku tak percaya, karena di depan kami sudah berjejer rumah bergaya elit, tingkat dan dibatasi oleh gerbang besar yang tinggi beserta beberapa orang penjaga.

"Dah yuk cepetan" ajak Ryan menyeretku mendekati gerbang yang dijaga.

_Ahh~ marijan, I coming~_

"Ada keperluan apa anda kemari" Tanya seorang penjaga langsung kepada kami.

"Aa.. kami ingin bertemu dengan Senior Shinta, kami ingin menyerahkan hasil quest kami." Jawab Ryan.

"Oh, prajurit baru, yasudah, rumahnya ada disebelah blok B no.4"

"Terimakasih pak" ucap Ryan, dan kamipun memasuki perumahan elit tersebut. Entah hanya perasaanku atau kenyataan, sat memasuki kawasan elit seperti ini, hawanya beda, kaya ada manis-manisnya gitu.

Tap.. tap.. tap…

"Ini dia, Blok B no.4" ucap Ryan. Kamipun segera mendekati pintu rumah itu. Sempat kuperhatikan symbol di depan pintu itu. Di sana tertuliskan lambang "RB".

*Ting tong*

Tak berapa lama, muncul seseorang berpakaian maid membuka pintu dan menanyakan maksud kami kemari, Ryanpun menjawab dengan maksudnya.

"Ah, silahkan masuk tuan, biar ku siapkan minuman apa yang kalian mau"

"Sirop Marijan rasa mawar ada" celetukku.

"_Shuss.. yang sopan sedikit coeg! Malu-maluin aja lu!" _sikutnya dengan berbisik.

"Baiklah. mas yang pakai kacamata mau apa?"

"Eh.. idem aja mbak" jawab Ryan agak sungkan.

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu sebentar" iapun pergi bersama dengan harapanku, semoga ia kembali dengan membawa apa yang kupinta.

Disaat kami menunggu, sungguh, tampang kami berdua tidak bisa dibilang tidak belo'on. Layaknya orang kampung masuk istana presiden. Kami ter-meng-nganga melihat ornament-ornamen yang menghiasi tiap senti dinding putih rumah bak istana ini.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Kami mendengar seseorang tengah melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah kami, itu pasti Senior Shinta, sontak aku dan Ryan mengembalikan tampang kami seperti semula.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Langkah itu berusaha menuruni tangga, terlihat sosok orang itu, namun ternyata itu bukan Senior Shinta, karena rambut pirang panjangnya tak terlihat. Namun aku juga tak tau siapa orang itu mengingat ia sedang membawa setumpukkan buku sampai-sampai itu menghalangi kami dari melihat wajah orang itu.

Tap.. tap..

"Waaa"

_Ahh! Orang itu tersandung!_

Mungkin karena saking banyaknya buku yang ia bawa sehingga menghalangi pandangannya.

Akupun reflek mengangkat pantatku dari sofa empuk yang kududuki hendak menolongnya, namun diluar dugaan.

Brugg… brugg brukk bruk

Semua buku yang ia bawa terjatuh, namun ia dengan gerak refleksnya berhasil kembali menyetabilkan posisi dan berdiri layaknya memasang kuda-kuda.

_Gerak reflex itu, beserta posisinya, serasa familiar, sepertinya gue pernah melihatnya._

Iapun memumut buku itu, tidak ketinggalan aku dan Ryan menghampirinya dan membantunya.

"Ini bukunya…"

"Terimakasih ya… Ah, kau kan!..."

"Kak Gaza!" seruku saat melihat mukanya, Rambut ungunya, beserta kacamata, ah bukan, lensa tunggal yang berada di mata kanannya, tidak salah lagi, pantas aku mengenali gerak reflex miliknya. "Apa yang kakak lakukan di sini?" lanjutku berkata heran.

"Apa maksudmu apa yang aku lakukan di sini? Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu." Balas Kak Gaza menanya balik.

"Kalau aku di sini menemani temanku, Ryan, untuk mengonfirmasikan misinya pada Senior Shinta. Kakak sendiri?"

"Oh, si Shinta. Dia itu adik ku, kami tinggal berdua di sini. Ini rumah kami" jawabnya enteng. Sontak aku hanya bisa memandang kearahnya kosong. Tidak percaya. "Tadi kalian bilang mau menemui Shinta kan? Ayo ikuti aku, akan kuantarkan, dia ada di kamarnya"

Kemudian ia meletakkan bukunya di meja, lalu mengantar kami ke lantai dua.

.

*Tok tok tok…

"Shinta, kau ada di dalam?"

…

"Baiklah, aku masuk…"

.

"Eh?! Shinta, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Lihat, dua anak didikmu datang ingin menemui mu" seru Kak Gaza menegur Senior Shinta.

Nampaknya, Senior sedang tiduran diatas lantai sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Begitu ia mengetahui kami datang, ia bergegas bangkit, lalu merapihkan pakaiannya yang sedikit lecek.

"Eh… Mau apa kalian ke sini?" tanyanya sedikit judes.

"Aemm.. ini Kak, kami.."

"Jangan begitu Shinta, jaga bicaramu, kau tidak pantas bicara seperti itu sebagai bangsawan kan." Potong Kak Gaza menghentikan perkataan Ryan.

"Yasudah, ayo kita berkumpul di ruang tamu sambil meminum sesuatu. Tidak baik memperlakukan tamu seperti ini"

Kami berempatpun sekarang berkumpul keruangan yang dituju. Lalu menikmati suguhan yang disajikan.

"Ini Senior, 40 cakar lunker yang berhasil aku buru di Goa Chink" ucap Ryan sambil menyerahkan kantong berisikan yang ia sebut.

Senior Shintapun memeriksanya, lalu berkata "Ya, tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil hadiahnya." Iapun pergi.

"Emm.. jadi Kak Gaza, dia itu adik anda. Aku tidak bisa menduganya" seruku membuat pembicaraan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apakah kami berbeda?"

"Begitulah, anda begitu bijaksana menurutku, sedangkan dia…" belum selesai aku bicara, terdengar suara bersin dari ruang yang berbeda, yang sepertinya berasal dari Senior Shinta. "Ah, anda pasti tau lah" sambungku.

"Haha… sikapnya memang seperti itu, walaupun begitu, sebenarnya ia orang yang peduli kok. Maklum saja, ia membawa sifat ibu ku dengan pirangnya yang mengikuti ayah ku. Sedangkan aku sebaliknya." Jelasnya.

"Begitu. Oh ya, tadi anda menyinggung tentang bangsawan, apakah anda… Bangsawan?"

"Ah, tadi aku kelepasan rupanya. Tak papalah, toh tinggal diperumahan elit begini juga pasti sudah bisa ditebak. Ya, kami adalah bangsawan. Bisa dilihat dari lambang di depan pintu rumah kami"

"Maksudmu RB?" timpalku masih penasaran.

"Ya, RB artinya Royalblood"

Ditengah percakapan kami, Senior Shinta kembali datang beserta hadiah yang ia bawa untuk Ryan.

"Ini hadiahmu"

"Terimakasih Senior. Satu dua.." jawabnya dan langsung menghitung nominal uang yang ia peroleh. Sontak aku menyikutnya.

"_Stt.. jangan lakukan itu"_ bisikku pada Ryan.

"_Kenapa, gue cuma menghitung duit kok"_

"_Dia gak suka bila lu melakukan itu, itu sama saja lu gak mempercayainya"_

Ryanpun menurut, ia langsung memasukkan uangnya kedompet dan barang lainnya ke inventory.

"Kak, Kau meberitahukannya ya?" seru Senior pada kakaknya.

"Ya, lagi pula tak ada gunanya menutupinya, selain aku tadi kelepasan, salah satu dari orang ini adalah seorang Hardji. yang pernah menyelamatkan kakek kita." Balas Kak Gaza.

"Eh! Hardji yang kalian maksud itu Kakek ku? Yosuro Hardji?" timpalku terkejut mendengar penjelasannya. Akupun teringat cerita Kak Ulfa saat masih di dalam pesawat angkasa. Ia menceritakan kalau kakek pernah menyelamatkan temannya yang merupakan keluarga bangsawan Royalblood.

"Ya, kau benar. Tuan Yosuro Hardji sangat berjasa pada keluarga kami, jadi secara tak langsung, keturunnya, Hardji juga berjasa pada kami." Jelasnya.

"Kalau tidak salah nama seorang bangsawan yang kakek ku selamatkan adalah… umm.." ucapku sedikit bingung, sepertinya aku tidak mengetahuinya.

"Dia, El Dun Tanta. Kakek kami" timpal Senior Shinta.

"E-El Dun Ta-Tanta! Di-dia kan pemimpin bangsa. Ka-kalian benar-benar bangsawan!" sambung Ryan tak kalah terkejut mewakiliku.

"Haha… tidak usah segitunya. Maaf membuat kalian terkejut. Yasudah, kalau begitu akan ku ulangi perkenalan diri ku. Nama ku El Gaza Tanta dari keluarga Royalblood.

"Aku El Shinta Tanta" sambung Senior.

"A-aku Baydzofi Hardji" sahutku bingung harus menanggapi apa, akupun memperkenalkan diriku.

"Ryan Adani" Ryan juga mengikutiku.

"Haha.. sepertinya dunia jadi berasa tidak terlalu luas ya" seru Kak Gaza dengan tertawa ringan.

"Sebenarnya saat pertama kali kau menyebutkan kalau kau adalah seorang Hardji, aku langsung teringat cerita kakek ku kalau ia pernah diselamatkan oleh seorang yang bernama Hardji. jadi aku berjanji pada diri ku kalau kau bisa menang dariku saat itu, aku akan menghadiahkan cincin yang berharga padamu. Ah, kau tidak memakainya?"

"Umm. Mengenai itu, sebenarnya…" kemudian akupun menjelaskan insiden kemarin, dimana kami mendapat penyerangan dari bandit itu. Dan kini cincin itu raib dibawa oleh mereka.

.

"Oh begitu" ucapnya dengan nada datar. Lalu Iapun pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Emm.. Senior, apakah ia marah kepada kami" ucapku padanya dengan nada cemas. Aku khawatir kalau aku sama saja tidak bisa menghargai pemberiannya.

"Tidak tau ya, tapi biasanya kalau anak Alim itu marah. Marahnya jauh lebih menyeramkan dari yang bisa dibayangkan" jawabnya enteng.

*Dheg!

_Waduh! Apa yang udah gue perbuat? Gak menghargai kaum bangsawan sama aja merendahkan kan gue dirampas, bukan suka rela menyerahkan cincin itu._

Batinku berkelut dengan kepanikan. Tak berapa lama, Kak Gaza kembali dengan satu set armor Noble Hora Robe miliknya beserta Hora Staff yang menyala.

"Ka-Kak Gaza? Apa yang akan kau lakukan" ucapku heran, jangan-jangan ia berniat menghabisiku dengan seluruh kemampuannya.

"Kau jangan khawatir, ini tidak akan lama" balasnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

_Wah… abis udah, bakal jadi debu kali ini, pengkremasian gue juga gak akan lama. Gue pasti langsung dikasih meteor._Batinku pasrah.

Kini ia memejamkan mata, sambil menggerakkan tongkatnya. Seketika itu juga ia mengucapkan mantra. Dan dari bawah kakinya mulai mengeluarkan sinar. Sebuah lingkaran force.

"Eh.. itukan lingkaran force suci" ucapku lirih.

Sedetik kemudian, Kak Gaza lenyap dari pandangan kami semua.

"Eh?! Kemana ia menghilang?" ucapku heran.

"Ia meneleportkan dirinya kesesuatu tempat" jawab Senior.

"Meneleportkan diri? Bukankah ia tak menggunakan teleport scroll?" timpal Ryan yang juga heran ples bingung.

"Dia itu seorang Astralist, ia menggunakan jurus andalannya untuk meneleportkan dirinya kesesuatu tempat tanpa menggunakan alat teleport. Kalau kau menggunakan alat teleport hanya bisa sampai di portal. Kalau jurusnya mampu meneleportkan tubuhnya ketempat yang mampu ia bayangkan" jelasnya.

"Oh, syukurlah~ kukira ia akan menghabisiku dengan meteor" ucapku lega.

"Ia tak bisa menggunakan itu" timpal Senior Shinta.

"Apa maksudmu Senior?"

"Perlu kau tau, setiap spiritualist hanya bisa fokus pada satu jenis element dalam mendalami skill force elite. Dan ia tak mendalami elemen api. Ia mendalami elemen air. Dan pada umumnya para astralistpun demikian. Namun walau begitu ia tetap bisa menggunakan elemen lainnya pada tingkat basic atau expert." Kembali Senior menjelaskan.

"Tapi, apakah ada seseorang yang bisa saja menguasai keempat jenis elemen?" Tanya Ryan.

"Kupikir sulit, sama halnya dengan specialist, apakah kalian mampu meng-elite-kan kemampuan kalian dalam jarak dekat dan jauh? Tidak kan. Para spiritualistpun demikian, Bellatean bisa mengelitekan elemen yang ia pilih dan force suci, sedangkan Corite elemen yang ia pilih dan force gelap."

Tak berapa lama setelah Senior Shinta menjelaskan, dihadapankami muncul lingkaran force suci seperti sebelumnya, dan sedetik kemudian Kak Gaza muncul dihadapan kami.

"Kak Gaza! Dari mana saja?" ucapku padanya.

"Ulurkan tangan mu."

Akupun menuruti perintahnya.

"I-ini kan…" aku tak bisa mempercayainya. Cincin ini benar-benar sama dengan yang dicuri. Cincin dengan batu hitam berhiasi lambang federasi di tengahnya. "Bagaimana mungkin Kau mendapatkannya Kak?" ucapku masih tak percaya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kalau aku memberi cincin itu sebagai balas budi pada Hardji. itu bukanlah sekedar cincin yang bernilai materi. Namun, dengan beradanya cincin itu di jemari mu, aku bisa mengetahui dimana posisimu. Dan bisa menolongmu bila dalam keadan genting." "Itupun kalau aku gak repot ya hehe" sambungnya dengan tawa ringan.

"Te-terimakasih kak" ucapku sedikit terharu.

.

***Sebelumnya : disuatu tempat yang gelap***

"Haha.. kita kaya. 200 juta dalant sudah ada di tangan" ucap seseorang yang duduk di singasananya yang terbuat dari kayu tersusun.

"Benar Brother! Bagaimana kalau kita jual di pasar gelap. Kepemilikan bangsawan seperti itu pasti banyak yang tertarik." Balas rekannya.

"Ini sudah ada yang memesan, tenang saja. dan lagi. Dengan tidak adanya Coma, kita bisa memiliki jatah yang lebih banyak, hahaha…"

Tiba-tiba, muncul cahaya dari ujung lorong. Durasi yang singkat itu membuat mereka waspada.

"Brother, kau lihat itu? Cahaya apa itu Brother?"

"Aku tidak tau, tapi seharusnya tak ada yang dapat masuk k esini melainkan…"

"Coma?" timpal rekannya.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Sosok mendekati mereka berdua, redupnya pencahayaan selain dari luar dan lampu yang berada di atas dua orang itu. Membuat sosok itu makin sukar untuk dikenali.

"Hei! Siapa kau sebenarnya! Siapa kau?!"

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Pantulan cahaya dari lensa tunggal di mata kanan sosok itu membuat mereka berdua semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Sebaiknya jelaskan maksudmu datang ke sini, atau kau akan berbicara pada kapak ku!"

"Hehehe…" tawanya dengan mukanya yang menyeringai. "Garcia's Band, seharusnya sudah kuduga. Sekumpulan bandit yang meresahkan masyarakat belakangan ini rupanya."

"A-apa mau mu! Dari mana kau tau tempat ini? Apa Coma yang memberitahumu?!"

"Coma? Tidak, tidak ada seorangpun yang memberitahu ku. Yang memberitahu ku adalah sesuatu"

"Sesuatu?"

"Ya, sesuatu yang saat ini kau genggam, hehehe…"

"Sudah cukup basa basinya! Rennac, habisi dia!"

Mereka berduapun berlari menghampiri sosok itu dengan menghunuskan senjata mereka masing-masing.

"Huh, sambutan yang kasar." "Frost Field!" iapun mengucapkan mantra dan ia ketukkan pangkal tongkatnya ketanah. Seketika itu tanah yang semulanya normal berubah menjadi terlapisi es. Dan saat itu pula langkah dua orang yang hendak menyerangnya terhenti.

"Kaki ku tak dapat bergerak! I-ini! ES?!"

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Sosok itu mendekat, dan bayangan yang menyelimutinya perlahan menampakkan sosok asli orang itu.

"Kau beruntung, aku tak merapalkanmu dengan Frost Nova" ucapnya.

"Ka-kau" ucap pria yang bernama Garcia.

"Kau mengenalnya Brother?"

"Di-dia adalah salah satu dewan Support yang selalu berpasangan dengan Armored General dalam Chip War, ia dikenal sebagai Mage General ; The Crimson Ice" jelasnya.

"Wah, terimakasih sudah memperkenalkanku. Sekarang, bisakah kau berikan cincin itu…" ucapnya dengan ekspresi tersenyum.

.

.

Karena sudah siang kesore-sorean sekitar pukul setengah tigaan. Kamipun memutuskan untuk pamit. Namun, Ditengah jalan kami pulang, aku melihat sesosok anak menangis dibawah pohon.

"Yan, ada bocah nangis tuh" seruku memberitahu dia.

"Ah, sok tau lu. Anak kecil begitu di bawah pohon. Bisa aja lagi maen petak umpet. Dia lagi jaga" balasnya cuek.

"Ye, lu gak denger suara tuh bocah. Bisa aja dia jatoh, tersesat ato dijahilin sama temennya?" elakku.

"Dia lagi ngitung. Dah cepetan, gue belon belanja makanan buat makan malem nih"

"Yaudah deh, lu duluan aja kalo mau. Gue gak tega liat bocah itu"

"Yaudah, gue duluan ya."

Akupun beralih menghampiri anak perempuan itu, sedangkan Ryan tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

"Ehm.. Dik, kamu lagi main petak umpet?" entah mengapa, saat aku menghampirinya, perkataan itu yang terucap dari mulutku.

Iapun mendongakkan wajahnya keatas, kearahku. Matanya ternyata memiliki iris berwarna biru. Dan rambutnya juga berwarna putih panjang sepunggung, sedikit bergelombang. Entah mengapa saat itu juga aku jadi teringat Sabila.

"Hiks.. ya jelas bukan dong, gak liat apa aku kan lagi sedih… hiks"

_Ya, kau benar. Aku yang salah memberi pertanyaan 'sambutan'. _Batinku sambil ber-sweatdrop.

"Oh, iya. Kalau begitu kamu sedih kenapa Dik?" tanyaku sambil menyesuaikan tinggi ku.

"Ta-Takumi… ninggalin aku Om" jawabnya agak tersendat.

_Emang gue kaya Om-Om apa? Btw, sesuai dugaan, dia dijahilin temennya dengan modus ditinggal._

"Eumm.. aku masih muda dik, jangan panggil om ya. Panggil kakak. Emang si Takumi ninggalin kamu gimana? dia iseng kali"

"Di-dia.. ada diatas, sedangkan aku masih di bawah. Dia gak mau nemenin aku Kak"

Seketika itu pula, perasan ku mulai gak enak. Belakangan ini sering nemu hal yang goib. Jangan-jangan si Takumi sebenernya orang yang udah mati. Dan dia arwah yang masih terjebak di alam ini. Untuk memastikan, pertama-tama aku melihat kebawah.

_Ah, masih napak. Ta-tapi…_

Tak sengaja, posisinya yang jongkok membuat aku mampu melihat pantsunya, putih bergaris-garis biru muda.

_Pedo, jangan sekarang pedobear! Gue masih waras, ndak demen sama anak dibawah umur, walaupun kawaii begini.. tahan! Tahan!_

"Oh, kamu ditinggalin si Takumi ya, di atas?" akupun mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas. Namun betapa terkejutnya aku.

_Di-dia… Takumi!_

"Dek, Takumi itu kucing ya?" tanyaku.

Iapun hanya bisa mengangguk dengan sisa linangan air mata masih di sana.

_Gue kira orang, ternyata kucing._

"Yaudah, kalo begitu jangan nangis lagi ya. Kakak coba ambilin"

Akupun segera memikirkan cara termudah dahulu. Dari mengeong, mengepuss, bersiul hingga menggonggong. Namun sepertinya segala muslihatku tak berhasil. Kucing itu masih asik tiduran disalah satu dahan.

Terpaksa, akupun memanjat pohon itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak mahir dalam memanjat. Namun dengan susah payah aku akhirnya bisa.

"Puss… sini puss, pussy… meong" paggilku berharap ia menghampiri. Namun rupanya ia hanya membuka sebelah kelopak matanya dan kembali tidur.

"Kak, panggil namanya." Seru anak itu dari bawah sana.

"Oh iya. Takumi.. sini nak."

Iapun masih tidak menanggapi. Namun ia hanya terbangun dan kini melihat kearahku dengan mata kucingnya.

Akupun merangkak menghampiri Takumi. Namun saat aku mendekat, ia malah menggeram.

"Grrrr…"

"Takumi, sini. Ayo kita turun" ucapku kembali mengajaknya dengan tangan membelai rambutnya.

"Grrr…" iapun entah mengapa menjadi marah dan mencakar tanganku.

"Adaww…"

Setelah ia mencakarku, kemudian ia turun dan kembali pada pangkuan anak itu.

"Wah, makasih ya kak" ucapnya dengan wajah bahagia.

"Grrr.." Takumi tetap menatapku sinis.

"Ya, sama-sama. Lain kali jangan biarkan dia naik keatas pohon ya." Balasku menanggapi sekaligus memperingatkannya.

"Oh ya, nama kakak siapa? Namaku Asha, Asha Tamarlight" ucapnya baru memperkenalkan diri.

"Ahh.. nama ku Dzofi, Baydzofi Hardji. salam kenal" jawabku masih berada diatas pohon.

"Oh, Dzofi… fi… Fi-Chan. Aku pulang dulu ya Fi-Chan. Udah sore, nanti di cariin bunda. Bai bai…" ucapnya memberi julukan baru padaku dan melangkah pergi sembari memeluk kucingnya. Akupun membalas lambaian tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Umm.. sekarang gimana caranya gua turun ya?"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**CCK**

"…ingatlah! posisi kuda-kuda adalah posisi awal yang menentukan segalanya saat kau bertarung…"

-El Gaza Tanta- Ch. 2

* * *

**A/N :**

Hei hei.. gimana? seru nggak? Ato kurang banyak? Aku sih ngerasain demikian, soalnya kemarin ngetik sampe 6k, sekarang cuma 4k, jadi berasa kurang gimana gitu…

Walaupun ch. Ini singkat, tapi kuharap kalian bisa nangkep maksud isinya dengan mudah dan semuanya. Aku sengaja untuk ch. Ini untuk mengangkat karakter yang sepertinya (mungkin) dipandang sebelah mata, yaitu Kak Gaza wkwk… juga ikatan yang tak terduga semoga kalian suka hehe…

Ini juga bermaksud mengkaitkan dengan sejarah masa lalu dan cerita panjang (lebih tepatnya kepanjangan) di ch. Sebelumnya (soalnya RhietaV gak mbaca bagian itu) jadi ku cicil kebenarannya agar pembaca yang sejenis dia dapet maksud cerita ku.

Juga ada yang bertanya-tanya, itu batu akik specialnya apa sih. Itu sebenernya berkaitan dengan kemampuan pemberinya dan penyesuaian Konsep (Realistis) ku.

Mari kita bahas : Gaza adalah seorang Astralist. Astralist memiliki kemampuan untuk meneleport dirinya, jenis kemampuan ini kumasukkan dalam skill profesi yang berkaitan dengan Holy Force (Lingkaran force yang kalau anda main RF ada tuh dibawah kakinya. Tapi bukannya harusnya lambang federasi? Bukan, karena aku menganggap kemampuan ini bagian dari pendalaman force special milik Bellato, jadi kubuat lingkaran force suci. Sedangkan skill yang menampakkan lingkaran force non elemen a.k.a lambang federasi. Itu kubuat konsep untuk skill profesi non force, kaya Defender, Purification dll)

Dan, hasil peneleportan dirinya pun bukan sekaku kaya di game yang cuma bisa di binding lokasion, aku membuatnya bisa kemana saja asal dengan syarat ; Ia mengenal tempat itu, ia membayangkannya, atau semacam spesifikasi tertentu. Salah satunya cincin yang diberikan Gaza pada Dzofi ini. Begitchu.

Selanjutnya, Konsep **Mastery Skill Force **:

Ya, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan diatas. Penguasaan elemen oleh para spiritualist hanya bisa satu dalam penjurusan elite. Namun ia tetap bisa menggunakan elemen lain diluar spesialisasinya elit, yaitu expert dan basic.

Kenapa aku menerapkan konsep ini? Jawabnya simple, selain aku gak mau spiritualist terlihat IMBA (bisa ngeluarin 4 skill force elite), juga karena You are not AVATAR dude… c'mon, fire Nation not attack us, so why you must be/need Avatar? (joke).

Hehe, maksud sebenarnya juga, aku cuma mau tiap karakterku bisa diinget pembaca dengan spesialisasti elemen yang karakterku punya. Co/ Gaza spesialisasi Es. Dengan begitu pembaca jadi lebih mengenal karakter yang kuciptakan.

Apalagi ya? Langsung aja deh kita ke…

**JFI WIKI/Trivia :**

**Nama : **El Gaza Tanta.

**Umur : **Sebaya dengan Armored General, sekitar 28 tahun.

**Profesi : **Astralist.

**Pangkat : **Maximus.

**Status : **Ketua Tim Support, dikenal sebagai Mage General ; The Crimson Ice. Duet dengan Armored General. Juga anggota Bangsawan ; Royalblood.

**Pict : **seperti biasa, dari Fire Emblem [ picasaweb dot google dot com /101028408247362578399/ RfOnline? noredirect =1# 6155767505264653314] dan gambar setelahnya.

.

**Nama :** El Shinta Tanta.

**Umur :** Sekitar 20an

**Profesi :** Armor Rider.

**Pangkat :** Conquest (haha, kemaren gue bilang Sink, karena nyari referensi dari RF Us, sorry.)

**Status :** Anak Buah Armored General. Anggota bangsawan ; Royalblood.

**Pict :** kaya kemaren, liat aja di gallery picasa gue. ada yg baru juga.

.

**NB : **Tolong Review ya, dari ch. Ini bangian mana yang paling berkesan. Dan bagian mana yang dirasa kurang/gak penting. Soalnya aku sendiri masih bingung mengenal keunggulanku saangat kuharap dari kalian. Makasih.

Maap kalo masih bandel naroh link di tengah cerita


	15. True Face of Novus

Ya, karena aku tak bisa turun dari pohon, aku terpaksa menggunakan teleport scroll.

*Zwungg..

***Markas Bellato Union***

Sampai di portal dengan posisi merangkak, membuat orang yang lalu lalang sontak melihatku dengan ekspresi keheranan. Akupun segera bangkit sambil menahan malu.

True Face of Novus

Suasana area kependudukan di union ini memang ramai, Tidak dipagi hari maupun dihari menjelang malam ini. Namun nampaknya aku tak menemukan seseorang untuk kusapa.

Berjalan sambil melihat suasana kota, memandangi mereka yang pulang kerja atau baru akan memulai bisnisnya, sedikit banyak aku terkenang akan suasana Nilben, tempat ku berasal. Namun perjalananku inipun sama saja, ke tempat yang bisa disebut 'rumah'. Harusnya akal rasionalku bisa menerimanya, tak perlu menanggapi perasaan yang berkelut yang entah di mana disuatu tempat di dalam diri ku.

Homesick. Mungkinkah itu kosakata yang tepat? Namun rasional haruslah diatas segalanya. Tak perlu merasakan itu.

Seharusnya…

.

Tap.. tap.. tap…

"A-Adan?.." ucapku lirih saat melihat sosoknya memunggungiku, agak jauh letaknya di depan sana. Akupun segera mempercepat langkahku, menyingkirkan orang-orang yang berjalan melawan arah dariku.

_Gak salah lagi, itu Adan. _Batinku mantap saat melihat surai coklat miliknya, punggungnyapun mudah kuhafal, karena kami berteman sejak kecil, Akademi pertama lebih tepatnya.

_Adan, ada yang ingin gue…_

"_GUE BILANG GAK SEKARANG! URUSAN BANGET SIH LU PADA!"_

…_tanyakan…_

Tiba-tiba aku teringat bentakannya, saat ia marah pada ku dan Ryan, Entah apa sebabnya. Akupun mengurungkan niatku, membiarkan ia tertelan sosok Bellatean lainnya.

.

Kerongkonganku entah mengapa terasa kering. Akupun mendekati salah satu mesin penjual otomatis di sisi jalan yang ramai ini.

"Hemm… yang mana ya… sepertinya semuanya sama aja"

Saat aku hendak memasukkan koin yang 'diminta', tiba-tiba seseorang menyenggolku.

Bhugg!..

"Ah, maaf…" ucapku reflex, entah mengapa malah aku yang meminta maaf terlebih dahulu.

"Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf, Ah! Kau kan Baydzofi, anak yang waktu itu mengaku menjadi Maximus itukan? Hai, sini teman-teman, dia Maximus Baydzofi" seru seorang pria yang lebih tua dariku, dan sepertinya mengenalku, iapun memanggil teman-temannya.

"Umm.. maaf, rupanya kalian masih berfikir begitu. Aku tidak bermaksud menipu kalian" ucapku meminta maaf sekali lagi pada mereka.

"Tidak papa, lagian berkatmu kami bisa selamat. Walaupun kami diperintah oleh bocah sepertimu haha…"

"Ya, saat kami diperintah untuk membetulkan pesawat tempur yang tingggal satu-satunya itu" timpal yang lainnya.

"Diperintah? Pesawat tempur?" ucapku entah sedikit lupa, apa karena benturan di kepala ku saat itu, aku jadi melupakan mereka jika memang pernah bertemu.

"Kau lupa? Aku yang bicara melalui pesan di bagian pesawat itu. Kau ingat?" Tanya yang menyenggolku balik.

"Ohh.. kalian berenam yang ku perintah untuk membetulkan pesawat tempur… ya, aku sudah ingat, lalu kalian semua kalah menghadapi Kak Ryu yang berusaha…

Mengorbankan diri…" ucapku diakhiri dengan nada yang turun. Karena saat aku mengucapkannya, aura suram menyelimuti mereka.

"Engg… begitulah, gimana kalau kau ikut kami? Kami akan meneraktirmu minum. Bagaimana?" ucapnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Karena ku yakin, mereka berusaha tidak menyebut nama Kak Ryu sebisa mungkin saat mencoba mengingatkanku.

"Umm.. bagaimana ya, aku tidak biasa minum" ucapku dengan nada yang ragu.

"Ayolah, kau tadi ingin meminum sesuatu dari kotak itu kan?" serunya sekarang merangkulku sambil menunjuk mesin penjual otomatis.

"Ta-tapi.. sekarang sudah.."

"Gak papa, itung itung ini namanya Ospek, kuyakin Shinta pasti tidak mengospekmu kan? Jadi urusan itu biar kami yang mengatur." Ucapnya kini menggiringku.

Aku mau tak maupun mengikuti kemana mereka pergi.

.

Tring tring…

Bunyi lonceng kecil saat kami memasuki kedai ini.

"Pak, tolong satu ruangan untuk tujuh orang" ucap salah satu pria yang tak kutahu namanya.

"Baiklah… silahkan ke ruang nomer 5"

Kamipun menghampiri ruangan yang disebut untuk kami bertujuh. Nampak meja yang lumayan lebar dan bantal berjumlahkan delapan buah untuk kami duduki, lesehan.

"Kak, apa gak ngelanggar aturan. Akukan baru jadi prajurit, masih ensign" ucapku cemas.

"Gak masalah, kan ada kami. Gak perlu cemas" jawabnya, namun itu justru membuatku makin cemas.

Setelah kami menduduki posisi yang menurut kami nyaman, beberapa menit kemudian seorang wanita datang menghampiri kami. Pakaian yang menunjukkan betis sampai paha dan belahan dada, seketika membuat darah ku berdesir.

"Mau pesen apa Rief?" Tanya sang pelayan.

"Biasa enam" jawab yang baru ku tahu, bahwa ia dipanggil Rief.

"Jangan segitu, kan kita kedapetan tamu baru Rief, pesen aja paket. Lumayan ada makanannya juga" timpal yang lain.

"Masalahnya dia belum tentu mau Jay. Eh Cil, lu mau minum juga gak?" palingnya bertanya padaku setelah menanggapi perkataan yang dipanggil Jay.

"Umm.. aku? Minum? Aku es teh aja" jawabku diselimuti ragu, karena aku tau, apa yang disebut minum bukanlah sekedar minuman biasa.

"Wah, ada anak baru nih. Masih kesegel lagi. Dapet dari mana Rief?" ucap sang wanita menggodaku sambil memainkan tangannya membelai pipiku.

_Segel? Apa maksudnya? Emang gue makanan?_ Batinku sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Jangan begitu lu, kecil-kecil gini dia nyelamatin nyawa kita semua, satu generasi malah." Jawabnya.

"Ohh.. ini anak yang diberita itu ya, yang ngaku ngaku jadi Maximus" timpalnya diikuti tawa kecil.

"Dah, jangan lama-lama, cepet bawain kemari pesenan kita. Keburu bête nih gue" ucap Jay memotong pembicaraan.

"Iye bawel" jawab pelayan. Lalu iapun pergi.

Sambil menunggu pesanan, banyak dari mereka yang saling bercakap-cakap atau sibuk dengan Vircellnya masing-masing.

Akupun menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Kak Rief, Kak Rolf kemana? Kakak temenan sama dia kan?"

"…"

Semenit…

dua menit…

nampaknya ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Mungkin aku melontarkan pertanyaan yang salah. Mengungkit luka lama.

Akupun berusaha memikirkan hal yang lain untuk ditanyakan. Namun akhirnya, iapun membuka mulutnya.

Srakk…

pintu dibuka, dan pelayan wanita tadi datang dengan pesanan, enam gelas kosong, satu wadah berisikan air berwarna keemasan, dan pesananku, satu gelas es teh dengan sedotan berwarna hijau. Juga beberapa makanan seperti kentang goreng.

"Ini pesanannya. Jangan ngutang lagi ya" ucapnya seraya mengundang tawa yang lainnya.

"Adik kecil, ini pesenanmu"

"Adik kecil? Aku ini udah gede mbak!" elakku sambil menerima minuman yang ia suguhkan.

"Ohh udah gede~ kalo gitu, tehnya mau ditambah susu gak?" ucapnya seraya tubuhnya mendekat padaku.

"Susu?" ucapku lirih, dan dengan otomatis pandanganku turun dari mukanya ke...

"Uhukk…" akupun sontak tersedak, dan muka ku memerah. Salah tingkah.

"Hahaha…" baik wanita itu atau yang lainnya langsung menertawaiku. Sepertinya ini benar-benar bukanlah tempatku berada.

"Aku mau dong ditambahin susu" ucap Jay menggoda.

"Cih… ogah amat…" balas wanita itu dengan membuang muka. baru ku tahu ia bernama Mima dari name tag yang menempel di dadanya.

Tawa kembali meriah, dan Mima meninggalkan kami.

"Rolf, semenjak hari itu. Ia tidak pernah melakukan ini lagi" ucap Kak Rief. "Kami tetap berteman, namun ia tak membuang waktunya untuk hal semacam ini. Aku tau ia sangat dekat dengan Ryu, maka tiap kali aku bertemu dengannya. Sebisa mungkin aku tak mengungkit tentangnya. Bahkan mengajaknya berkumpul seperti ini. Hal yang dapat mengingatkan pada Ryu kembali."

"…"

"Sekarang ia berubah menjadi orang yang rajin, kabarnya ia akan diangkat menjadi kapten kapal." Ucapnya diselangi meminum minumannya, "Mungkin ia akan terus rajin begitu sampai diangkat menjadi Admiral" "Sedangkan kami terus menjadi teknisi yang mungkin dibawah kepemimpinannya"

"…" aku masih belum bisa menanggapi, aku tak tau harus menjawab apa. Namun dari ekspresinya, kurasa ia lega menceritakan itu.

"Btw, Si Ryu mati dah seminggu yang lalu. Berarti besok delapan harian ya?" timpal Jay yang mungkin mendengar percakapan kami.

"Delapan harian? Penting amat, Bid'ah tuh" timpal temannya.

"Eh Wil, jangan asal Bid'ah-bid'ahin ya, itukan baik. Jadi kenapa gak dilakuin selama baik?" balas Jay pada temannya yang dipangil Wil.

"Baik gundulmu, lu berharep dapet ganjaran pahala. Tapi nyatanya Sang Panutan gak pernah melakukan atau menganjurkan, lu beribadah mau ngikut siapa? Nenek moyang?" seru Wil.

"Baik, kita bisa makan makan gratis wkwk" timpal teman mereka berdua berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Pantes, orang kaya lu pada getol mbelain lapak Bid'ah, wong kalo dikasih pencerahan, lu pada khawatir lapak penghasilan ilang. Iya kan?" timpal Wil pada mereka berdua. "Itu justru membebani mereka yang udah ditinggalkan, coba lu bayangin. Keluarga lu dah mati, lu masih dibebani pengeluaran buat orang-orang pengeretan macem lu makan gratis."

"Kan kita ngedo'ain juga" timpal Jay.

"Do'ain? Sok yakin lu do'a lu mabrur. Do'a itu yang khusuk, habis ibadah. bukan rame-rame gitu. Itu juga gak ada tuntunannya. Inget, setiap Bid'ah itu Sesat, dan setiap yang sesat tempatnya di Neraka." Jelas Wil sambil menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Alah, lu ngomong begitu belagak Holy Chandra. Kalo Bid'ah emang bisa menjerumuskan ke neraka, kenapa lu ngumpul-ngumpul di sini? Sama aja coeg"

"A.. i-itu.." iapun speechless lalu langsung meminum minumannya. "Gue kan cuma nyampein apa yang gue tau"

Merekapun tertawa, termasuk aku yang merasa terhibur dan mendapat sedikit ilmu, tanpa mempedulikan apa yang sekarang mereka lakukan. Kecuali satu, Kak Rief tidak tertawa.

"Kak, kalau memang kakak gak bisa menerima melihat temen kakak ; Rolf berada di depan. Setidaknya saingi dia, jadikan ia roda penggerak yang memotivasi kakak untuk meraih cita-cita. Iya kan?" ucapku padanya, diantara yang lainnya yang asik bernyanyi.

"Cita-cita…" serunya lirih. Iapun meneguk minumannya dan kembali bicara. "Kau tau apa cita-cita ku?"

Aku menggeleng tanda tak tau.

"Aku ingin menjadi penulis, penulis yang menceritakan petualangan hidup ku. Menceritakan apa yang kualami, bersama teman-teman ku, pergelutan dalam batinku, semuanya. Karena itulah, aku memasuki milliter union. Menjadi teknisi di pesawat angkasa."

"…" aku terpaku mendengar ucapannya.

"Mungkin judul yang akan kugunakan untuk buku ku adalah… Black Cloud In the Novus Sky, ya, itu tepat. Bagaimana menurut mu?" tanyanya kini padaku.

"Ya, itu cukup bagus Kak. Oh ya nama kakak siapa?" ucapku penasaran, karena aku hanya tau nama panggilannya saja.

"namaku Rieffslay Hyde. Itulah namaku"

"Baiklah, bila ada buku dengan nama penulis Riffslay Hyde, aku akan membelinya hehehe…" seruku diikuti tawa. Iapun tersenyum.

"Sekarang giliranmu. Tadi aku sempat meliahatmu di depan mesin itu dengan tatapan yang ku kenal. Apa masalah mu?" tanyanya padaku.

"A-aku tak punya masalah"

"Jangan bohong. Aku tau kau sedang menutupi masalah. Ceritakan saja padaku" perkataannya yang tidak memaksa. Entah mengapa membuat lisanku ingin angkat bicara.

"Umm… Tadi aku bertemu dengan sahabatku. Aku ingin sekali bicara padanya, namun saat aku hendak bicara padanya. Aku kemudian teringat kalau hari sebelumnya ia marah padaku. Akupun mengurungkan niatku. Dan membiarkan ia berlalu."

"Hanya itu?" tanyanya padaku seakan menelisik.

"Ya" jawabku tanpa menatap matanya.

"Hemm… tadi kau bilang ia sahabat mu kan?... kalau begitu, mungkin masalah yang ia hadapi sama halnya dengan persoalan yang kau hadapi baru-baru ini."

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Kenapa persoalan kami bisa sama?" tanyaku masih tak percaya.

"Pertama, kau ini masih seminggu di sini. Anak seperti mu pasti merasakan apa yang disebut homesick."

Dheg!

_Pe-perkataannya seakan tepat. Ya, mungkin apa yang kualami sekarang benar benar homesick. Tapi Adan jugakah demikian?_

Ia pun tersenyum saat aku membatin. "Kalian sahabat. Sudah sewajarnya kalian merasakan hal yang sama pada saat ini."

Akupun kini menatap matanya.

"Ikatan, kalian mempunyai itu. Gunakan itu untuk merasakan, dan memulihkan." Sambungnya.

Akupun seperti membantu, menyerap semua perkataan itu. Menatap kosong, namun menggali jauh kedalam fikiranku.

_Ikatan…_

Terekam saat kami bertiga menghabiskan waktu bersama.

_Ikatan…_

Menghadapi dan lampaui permasalahan yang bisa kami hadapi bertiga.

"Ikatan…"

Akupun menggapai minumanku, kusingkirkan sedotan, lalu kuminum melalui bibir gelas.

Glukk… glukk..

"Uhukk… mi-minuman apa ini?" ucapku kaget, mengetahui minumanku berubah rasa.

"HEI JAY, KAU APAKAN MINUMAN ANAK INI?" bentak Kak Rief pada Jay yang tepat di sebelahku.

Yang ditanya pun menjawab "Apa? Aku hanya memindahkan sedotannya ke gelas ku. Lalu ia meminum milik ku." Ucapnya santai.

"KAUU!.."

"Sudah Kak Rief, aku tidak apa-apa…" ucapku agar kekacauan tak terjadi.

"Lihat, ia tidak mengapa, dia sendiri yang mengakuinya Reif…"

Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa berat, pandangankupun kabur dan berkunang-kunang.

Brugg!...

"Hei Baydzofi, HEII!"

"Lihat apa yang kau perbuat! Sekarang cepat panggil…"

.

.

.

Tukk.. tukk..

"Hei, bangun! lu belum mati kan?" seru seorang anak berambut coklat sambil menusukkan ranting pohon kepada anak yang terlentang di atas rerumputan, di bawah naungan pohon.

"Dia gak akan mati dengan mudah. Orang bodoh susah matinya" timpal seseorang yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon, bicara tanpa berpaling dari buku yang sedang ia baca, seakan tak peduli pada dua orang rekannya.

"Ughh…" anak yang dibicarakanpun bangkit. "Bodoh? Seingat gue, guelah yang menjadi juara umum tahun ini. Dan lu hanya menjadi si nomer dua."

"Tidak selalu, gue juga pernah menjadi juara satu-" elak lelaki yang membawa buku.

"-Kelas delapan. Sedangkan gue kelas tujuh dan tahun ini" potong lelaki lawan bicaranya. Perbicaraan antar dua pemuda itu memanas, seakan membuat arus listrik yang beradu diantara dua pasang netra yang saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Sudah sudah, itu hanya susunan tak berguna, tidak ada gunanya mempedulikan itu" lerai lelaki berambut coklat.

"DIAM LU ADAN! ORANG MACAM LU TAK AKAN MENGERTI!" ucap kedua pemuda yang sedang bertikai bersamaan. Yang meleraipun hanya bisa mematung. Akan sulit dihentikan saat kedua rekannya sudah saling beradu argument menentukan siapa diantara mereka yang terbaik. Terbaik.

.

"Cih! Ya, Gue akui lu memang yang terbaik, itu terbukti saat detik ini. lu yang mampu memenangkan persaingan antara kita. Menjadi juara umum angkatan kita. Sepertinya percuma gue mengelaknya." Seru lelaki berambut caramel.

Pengakuan ditengah perdebatan sengit antar kepala batu, membuat yang lainnya tak percaya apa yang mereka dengar.

"Ryan, lu waras kan? Lu kenapa ngomong begitu, gak kaya biasanya. Apa itu pengaruh dari buku yang lagi lu baca?" Tanya Adan yang tadi berusaha melerai.

"Gak papa, gue cuma mikir dah gak ada gunanya gue ngelakuin hal ribut kaya biasanya. Di hari terakhir kita berkumpul ini, gue mengakui. Kau Baydzofi Hardji, adalah rival ku yang berhasil mengalahkan ku dalam kompetisi antar kita berdua. Ku ucapkan selamat…" ucap pemuda berkaramel sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Lawan bicaranya yang bernama Baydzofi Hardji-pun bangkit dari posisi duduk, berdiri dengan menggapai tangan yang mengarah padanya.

"Ya, dan gue gak akan menjadi nomer satu kalo gak ada nomer dua" balasnya, "juga nomer sekian" sambungnya menatap pemuda berambut coklat.

"Gue seneng, tiga tahun di akademi pertama ini bisa ngabisin waktu bersama lu pada" ucap Baydzofi.

"Gue juga, gak berasa, tiga taun kayanya cepet banget. Padahal awalnya kita gak saling kenal, tapi menjelang perpisahan gini. Kayanya lu semua dah kaya sodara gue" sambung Adan.

"…" Ryan tak bersuara.

Sunyi diantara mereka bertiga sempat menaungi, sampai Adan melontarkan kalimat…

"Kami berdua itu nyariin lu Dzof, lu malah di sini… ngapain lu disini?"

"Ohh.. tadi itu gue kesini karena dibawah pohon ini gue liat ada anak perempuan diganggu sama sekumpulan cowo."

"Jangan-jangan mau diper…"

"Belon tentu…" potong lelaki bersurai hitam. "Ya gak tau juga sih, tapi tiga lawan satu gitu, mereka yang bertiga cukup kelelahan ngepung seorang perempuan. Si perempuan cuma kalah jumlah, gue jamin kalo ada tiga mecem orang kaya dia, perempuanlah yang menang"

"Perempuan emang serem…" timpal Adan. Lagi, Ryan tak menanggapi.

"Gue samperinlah mereka, pengen bantuin perempuan itu. Awalnya gue ajak ngomong baik-baik, tapi mereka gak terima, terus kita terlibat perkelahian."

"Pantesan dahi lu sampe memar begitu yang sebelah kanan." Timpal Ryan.

"Ohh?" Dzofi-pun menyentuh area luka yang disebut "Aghh… iya, gue lupa sama luka ini."

"Itu luka gara-gara lu kena pukul sama bocah begundal itu?" Tanya Adan.

"Umm… bukan, ini gara-gara perempuan yang pengen gue tolong" jawab Dzofi.

"Ehh?" sontak jawaban Dzofi membuat kedua temannya bingung.

"Kok elu yang mau nyelamatin dia malah elu yang kena pukul dia"

"Ini bukan pukulan, ini lontaran dari ketapel. Perempuan itu bawa ketapel buat ngadepin mereka bertiga. Dan gue kena serang mungkin karena ngagetin dia pas dateng." Jelas Dzofi.

"Perempuan emang aneh…" seru Adan lirih.

"Gak, menurut gue itu belum cukup aneh. Yang aneh itu…"

"Hemm?" Adan dan Ryan kini penasaran.

"Dia bilang dia kenal gue, sedangkan gue gak kenal sama dia. Inget pun enggak." Jawabnya.

"…"

"Mungkin lu lupa kalo lu pernah ketemu dia" seru Adan.

"Dah gue bilang, inget mukapun enggak gue" jawab Dzofi.

"Mungkin dia ngira lu itu orang lain, secara. Liat kondisi lu yang berantakan, dan luka memar di dahi, hampir-hampir gue gak kenal sama lu. lu mungkin mirip orang lain di mata dia" ujar Ryan menanggapi dengan sedikit hiperbola.

"Yap, mungkin lu ada benernya Yan."

Selang beberapa menit, Dzofi kembali angkat bicara.

"Eh, lu pada ke sini nyariin gue kan? Ada apa?" Tanya Dzofi pada yang lain.

"Duh! GOBLOK! Cepetan kita kesekola" seru Ryan sambil memaki.

"Ada apa emang Yan?"

"Kita ke sini nyariin elu, soalnya di sekolah habis istirhat bakalan foto angkatan buat buku tahunan." Jawab Adan.

"Yaudah, ayo cepet!"

Mereka bertigapun berlari secepat mungkin menuju sekolah mereka.

.

Drap.. drap.. drap…

"Hahh… hahh.. hah.." mereka sampai di aula sekolah, tempat pemotretan diselenggarakan. Namun aula sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang dan alat untuk memfoto.

Tap.. tap.. tap…

Seorang berjanggut merah tak terlalu lebat, Berbadan kekar, berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Dari mana saja kalian?!" tanyanya tegas pada tiga pemuda yang baru saja sampai.

"Emm… Pak Hendri, kami dari nyariin si Dzofi Pak." Jawab Adan.

"Bener, hah.. hah.. kami nemuin dia dideket bukit sebelah utara Pak." Timpal Ryan.

"Begitu. Dzofi, apa yang kalu lakukan di sana?" tanyanya pada seorang yang belum bicara.

"Saya cuma ngabisin waktu istirahat di sana Pak."

"Tapi kamu tau kan, kalau sehabis istirahat ada pemotretan?"

"Sa-saya lupa Pak." Jawab yang ditanya sedikit terbata-bata.

"Huh…" sang guru menghela nafas, "Lalu kenapa kamu berantakan begitu? Dahimu terluka, kamu habis tauran?"

"Tauran?... enggaklah Pak. Saya masih Waras. Gak akan ngerayain kelulusan dengan buang-buang tenaga macem itu"

"Lalu lukamu?"

"Ini…"

"Habis terjatuh, tadi dia terperosok di lubang yang ada di bukit saat menuruninya" timpal Ryan memotong perkataan Dzofi.

"Begitu? Yasudah, sekarang cepat kalian rapihkan penampilan kalian. Lalu segera kalian bertiga difoto" perintah Pak Hendri.

"Fotonya cuma kami bertiga aja Pak?" Tanya Adan memperjelas.

"5 menit!" ucapnya sambil melangkah pergi. Nampaknya ia tak berupaya mengulang perkataannya. Ketiga pemuda itupun tau kalau dia sudah bicara seperti itu, berarti harus segera dilakukan tanpa mengulur waktu. Merekapun bergegas ke kamar mandi siswa.

"Duh, gimana nih, pakean gue agak kusem lagi" keluh Dzofi.

"Dah, bersiin aja sebisanya, gak terlalu kotor kok, cuma debu doang, gampang diilangin." Tanggap Adan.

Mereka berduapun membasuh muka dan merapihkan penampilan mereka sebisa mungkin dengan waktu yang terbatas.

"Satu menit!" ucap suara yang mereka kenal. Merekapun langsung bergegas menuju aula.

.

"Siap…" seru sang photographer.

"Entar dulu!" timpal Adan. "Dzo, luka lu keliatan, sini gue rapiin rambut lu" ujar Adan mengatur rambut rekannya supaya menutupi lukanya.

"Adaww… sa-sakit Dan" ucap Dzofi lirih.

"Sebentar lagi… Sip"

Merekapun siap untuk difoto. Ryan, Dzofi, Adan.

Ryan, dengan menggenggam buku yang belum selesai ia khatamkan. Berada di sebelah kanan.

Dzofi, merangkul tangan kedua sahabatnya, melihat kearah kamera dengan senyum lebar. Tengah.

Adan, menyeringai, menatap kedua sahabatnya. Disebelah kiri.

"Baiklah, tahan…

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

.

.

.

"_Ughh… silau" _ucapku lirih.

Aku terbangun langsung menatap lampu yang tepat berada di atasku.

_Di-di mana ini? Perasaan tadi lagi ngumpul-ngumpul teruss…_

Akupun sadar, kini aku sudah ada di tempat yang berbeda. Kini aku seperti di dalam kamar, di atas spring bed nan empuk. Akupun berusaha membetulkan posisiku agar bersandar.

Saat aku bersandar, sontak aku terkejut. Di depan ku ada seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang memunggungiku, ia menghadap lemari. Dan hanya berpakaian celana dalam.

_A-apa yang udah gue lakukan? Ja-jangan-jangan gue udah melakukan 'itu'! tapi kan gue gak sadar. Atau saking maboknya gue jadi sampe gak sadar kalo dah ngelakuin itu, sampe tertidur? WADUUHHH… jadi sampah masyarakat gue!_

_Tenang Dzof tenang._

_Kepala lu tenang! Ketauan bisa dihajar massa Gue!_

_Bisa aja bukan elu yang ngelakuin, coba liat pakean lu. Masih rapih gak, kancingnya kebuka gak._

Akupun memperhatikan pakaian ku.

_Baju gue masih rapih. Sekarang celana._

Pandanganku pun turun. Dan kudapati celanaku…

_CELAANA GUE MELOROTT… WAA… DAH GAK PERJAKA GUEE, TOLONGG!_

_Apa… apa yang mesti gue lakukan? Pura-pura tidur? mati? Ato langsung cabut?_

Ditengah pergelutan batinku. Kulihat sosok wanita itu sudah akan berpaling. dengan kecepatan cahaya, akupun langsung menarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

.

"Udah bangun?" serunya padaku.

Mula-mula aku tak berniat menjawabnya. Namun kurasa atmosphere di kamar ini mulai terasa aneh. Untuk mencairkan suasana, aku putuskan untuk menanggapinya.

Baru saja aku mau menjawab, entah disengaja atau memang ia tak tau. Ia menyentuh kaki ku yang berselimutkan selimut, lebih tepatnya paha.

"S-sudah" jawabku sontak karena sentuhannya.

"Dari tadi ya?"

"B-baru kok" jawabku dengan tetap muka kututupi selimut.

"Gak sopan loh kalo ngomong sama orang gak tatap muka" ujarnya.

Dengan canggung, akupun perlahan menyingkirkan selimut. Dan hanya memperlihatkan kedua bola mataku.

"K-Kak Mima?" seruku mengetahui bahwa ialah yang sedang berbicara dihadapanku. Namun tidak sampai disitu, ia kini hanya mengenakan handuk, itupun tak mampu menutup semua bagian 'depannya'. Seketika, membuatku harus merapatkan kedua paha ku agar sesuatu tak menonjol dari dalam selimut.

_Tahan! Tahan Kapten! Jangan bangun! Jangan Bangunn! Tidurlah, tidur..._

"Wah, kamu kok tau nama ku. Si Ajay ya yang ngasih tau?"

"Bukan" jawabku singkat seperti orang menahan nafas. Sepertinya muka ku sudah memerah.

"Terus, tau dari siapa?"

"Name Tag" seruku.

Sontak, aku dan Kak Mima langsung terdiam. Kami sepertinya sama-sama sadar. Kalau yang ku ucapkan Itu sama saja kalau aku memperhatikan dadanya.

Malu, akupun menutup kembali seluruh tubuh ku dengan selimut. Namun ia malah menahannya.

"Ka-Kak Mima…"

"Kau boleh menyebutku Mima…"

/

"Oh iya Kak.. emm maksudku Mima, kita lagi berada di mana sekarang?" tenyaku masih belum tau lokasiku.

"Kita sekarang ada di kamar istirahat pegawai." Jawabnya sambil merapihkan rambutnya.

"Kamar istirahat pegawai? Ku kira hotel hehe…"

"Begitukah? Enggak kok, kamar ini emang buat istirahat karyawan. Karena kedai ini kan buka sampai jam dua pagi. Biasanya pegawai yang ganti shif atau terlalu lelah biasa istirtahat di sini. Juga termasuk buat orang kayak kamu."

Blush! Muka ku kembali memerah.

"Haha, bercanda. Kamu yang pertama kok." Ucapnya kini melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan handuk yang ia kenakkan.

Aku sebenernya masih membatu, namun lagi, kupaksakan untuk bicara. Agar aku tak teralu kaku. "Kamu mau mandi?"

"Iya, mau ikut?" jawabnya dengan ekspresi yang jikalau semakhluk jomblo melihatnya, niscaya ia pasti langsung mencari sabun dan tisu.

"A-aa… enggak. Aku cu-cuma mau ngingetin kalau nanti bisa rematik kalo mandi jam segini…" akupun menoleh kearah chronometerku.

"A-apa? Dah hampir jam Dua?" ucapku panik. "Mima, aku pulang dulu ya, besok takut kesiangan"

"Iya, hati-hati ya" jawabnya dari dalam kamar mandi.

Akupun segera membuka pintu yang terkunci. Lalu menutupnya kembali. Dan berjalan terburu-buru kearah pintu keluar. Nampaknya kedai ini memang sudah ingin tutup. Kawanan Kak Rief-pun sudah tidak ada. Segera aku pacu kecepatan lariku di tengah malam markas Bellato ini menuju mesh H-009.

Mungkin kalau esok pagi tak ada kelas force, tentu aku tak perlu repot-repot berlari. Dan malam inipun akan beda ceritanya. Badanku akan basah mungkin? Tidak ada yang tau.

.

.

***Keesokan harinya* **

Seperti yang bisa diduga, aku hari ini bangun kesiangan, tepatnya jam -09.11- sedangkan kelas force mulai tidak lebih dari 20 menit lagi. Penyebabnya tentu bukan karena kekurangan jam tidur. Melainkan sesampainya di kamar ku. Aku tidak bisa langsung tidur, otak ku sibuk terbayang kejadian dimalam sebelumnya. Entah harus memaki sial atau bersyukur.

Akupun langsung memanaskan air dengan api kecil, lalu kutinggal mandi. Jadi selesai aku mandi, air itu bisa kugunakan untuk menyeduh Energon ; Energy tuk semangat tiap hari.

_Njirr… lima menit lagi._ Batinku, akupun langsung berlari sekuat tenaga ke kelas outdoor.

.

Seperti biasa, pelajaran kali ini melanjutkan materi sebelumnya ; praktik force angin bagian listrik.

Pak Rudy-pun datang. Diikuti seseorang di belakangnya.

"Anak-anak, kali ini kembali, kita mendapatkan teman baru. Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Ryan?" ucapku lirih.

.

Pelajaran kali inipun dapat aku lampaui dengan baik, termasuk anak baru, yaitu Ryan, walaupun ia agak kesusahan diawalnya. Setsu yang sudah mendapat jaminan nilai A dengan mudahnya membuat kami terpukau. Seharusnya ia menjadi sprirtualist, batinku.

.

Pelajaranpun berakhir, aku dan Ryan-pun meniti jalan yang sama.

"Yan"

"Hn?" jawabnya seperti biasa, sambil membaca buku.

"Umm.. kemaren gue ketemu Adan." "Kemaren sore, tapi begitu gue udah deket pengen samperin. Gue urungkan niat." Sambungku dengan nada sedikit lesu.

"…" "Kita ngomongnya sambil duduk aja" serunya menunjuk bangku yang tak jauh dari kami.

Iapun menghampiri salah satu mesin penjual otomatis di tepi jalan lalu melemparkan sebotol teh rasa sakura, kesukaanku.

"Gratis?" ucapku telisik curiga. Orang tipe ekonomi kaya dia takkan memberi sesuatu yang percuma tanpa alasan.

"ya" jawabnya sambil menengguk jus jeruk kalengan. "Itung-itung itu karena elu dah ganti mesin pencetak peluru kita." Sambungnya.

_Hehehe… gue sama sekali gak keluar sedalantpun. Mumpung gak gue kasih tau kalo Setsulah yang minjem._

"Oh ya, tadi apa yang pengen lu omongin?" serunya kembali.

"Gue kemaren sore ketemu sama Adan, tapi dia gak tau kalo gue liat dia. Sebenernya gue pengen nyapa, tapi entah mengapa, saat hampir tinggal tepok pundaknya, gue teringat sama bentakkannya. Guepun mengurungkan niat." Jelasku sambil membuka segel botol.

"Gue juga ketemu dia." Seru Ryan sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Kapan?"

"Kemaren sore, selesai gue belanja dari beli makanan. Gue liat dia di depan tangga markas. Entah apa yang dia fikirin, tapi sepertinya sesuatu yang berat sedang dia alami. Dia hanya meminum minumannya sambil melihat kearah Timur, arah bulan terbit."

"Homesick, apakah itu yang dia rasakan saat ini. Elu ngerasain juga gak?"

"…" Ryan tak bersuara.

"Mungkin gue sempet merasakannya, kangen akan rumah di jauh sana. Berkumpul sama keluarga, dan mengenang masa lalu. Tapi gue fikir lagi. Toh gue dah gak punya siapa-siapa di sana. Jadi buat apa gue bersedih? Walaupun sangkalan yang tujuannya buat memperkuat gue di sini sebenernya gak berpengaruh terlalu banyak."

"Ya, gue malu mengakuinya, tapi gue merasakan hal yang sama. Gue kangen sama ayah gue di sana. Gue gak berhenti mikirin dia. Dia di sana sendirian, anaknya merantau dan ibu gue dah gak ada. Disitu terkadang gue merasa sedih. Gue juga mempermainkan fikiran gue, gue bilang ; 'lu disini buat bantuin hidup bokap lu, harumin nama keluarga lu yang dari keluarga biasa-biasa aja! Jangan cengeng!' itu. Tapi tetep aja, gue yang mempermainkan fikiran gue sendiripun pasti tau apa yang sebenernya yang gue rasakan. Yang hati gue rasakan." Ujarnya sambil menatap kaleng minuman yang ia genggam.

"Seseorang bilang ke gue, kalo persahabatan itu punya ikatan. Apa yang lu rasain saat ini, sahabat lu pasti ngerasain di sana. Ikatan, bisa digunakan untuk merasakan dan memulihkan." Ujarku mengulang perkataan Kak Rief. "Jadi gue rasa, Adan-pun sedang mengalami persoalan yang sama dengan apa yang kita hadapi."

"Huhh…" iapun meneguk sekaligus minumannya yang tersisa, berdiri dan melemparkan kaleng pada tong sampah berlambang daur ulang. "Ayo, kita susul sahabat kita" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Sontak, akupun langsung teringat kejadian masa lalu, saat ia menjulurkan tangannya untukku.

Tap!

"Ya. Kita bantu dia melalui semua ini."

Kamipun bergerak menuju mesh Adan.

"Lu ingat? saat Akademi Pertama, dia mengatakan kalau lu terlalu sering membaca, lu akan menggunakan kacamata."

"Ya, gue ingat."

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami berhasil sampai di gedung mesh D-E-F. F-022, itulah tujuan kami, namun seperti biasa, saat kami berusaha mencari penghuninya, ia tak ada.

"Kemana Adan kira-kira ya?" ucapku bingung. Ryan-pun mencoba menarik daun pintu.

Cekrek…

"_Gak dikunci!" _seruku berbisik, "Yan, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ujarku mengetahui Ryan mulai nyelonong masuk.

"Dia memang ceroboh, tapi gak seperti biasanya kalau dia sampe lupa ngunci rumah" "Liat, kuncinyapun masih nyangkut dibelakang pintu." Sambungnya.

Aku dan Ryan-pun mulai memasuki mesh Adan.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?"

"Berjaga-jaga, takutnya ada barang yang dicuri" jawabnya sambil melihat sekitar, lebih tepatnya justru kaya orang mau maling.

"Gue rasa bila ada orang yang sedang berusaha mencuri sesuatu, kitalah orang yang tepat." Seruku sambil terus melihat sekitar.

Ditengah aku melihat-lihat, aku terpaku pada sesuatu yang berada diatas meja.

"Yan, lihat sini!"

"Ada apa?"

"Itu!" sambil aku menunjuk foto yang terbingkai. "Dia masih menyimpannya" lanjutku mengetahui foto itu adalah foto kami saat perpisahan akademi pertama.

"Dan yang disebelahnya?" giliran Ryan yang menunjuk bingkai beserta foto yang terbalik terletak tak jauh.

Tampak seperti foto yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya, sama-sama ada tiga orang lelaki di sana, dua orang yang sudah besar. Dan anak kecil di tengah.

"Gue gak tau foto yang satu ini, tapi gue yakin yang ditengah pasti Adan." Ucapku menanggapi.

"Tar dulu, lu inget gak? Adan pernah bilang kalau dia punya abang."

Akupun teringat perkataannya ; _"Gue bakal jadi orang yang berguna, layaknya abang-abang gue, dan gue akan pulang dengan membawa kebanggaan"_

"Abang-abangnya. Berarti dia punya lebih dari satu, kedua orang inilah berarti Kakaknya Adan!"

"Bener. Dan kita gak pernah tau rupa mereka karena mereka dah terlebih dahulu berangkat ke Novus."

"Huh…" eluhku menghembuskan nafas berat sambil memijat kening. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi."

.

"Yuk, udah waktunya kita pergi dari sini." Seru Ryan. Akupun mengikutinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Eumm.. Yan, apa yang lu bawa?" tanyaku heran.

"Sesuatu yang akan membantu" jawabnya. "nih, lu bawa kunci meshnya" lanjutnya sambil melemparkan kunci itu kearahku.

"Eh? Kok gue? Elu mau ke mana?" tanyaku padanya yang juga ia sudah berlari meninggalkanku.

"Ada perlu sebentar. Dah, gue duluan ya…" ucapnya seraya pergi.

.

Akupun menuruni tangga sendiri kali ini.

Tap.. tap.. tap…

Saat hendak menuruni tangga terakhir, aku bertemu dengan seseorang…

"Setsu? Dari mana?" tanyaku saat melihat sosok berambut biru itu.

"Dari nengokin Liora. Kau sendiri mau ke mana?" tanyanya balik.

"Ahh.. engg… aku sendiri entah mau ke mana, bingung hehe.." jawabku sambil menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal.

"Dari gesturmu sepertinya kau ada masalah, mungkin ada yang bisa ku bantu?" ujarnya menawarkan bantuan.

"Ahh… tidak-tidak, bukan masalah besar."

…

Kamipun Sempat berdiam agak lama, seakan ia menungguku bicara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan ya…"

"Umm.. sebenernya begini…"

.

.

"Ohh, jadi begitu. Kau sudah belakangan hari ini mencari keberadaan temanmu namun tak kunjung berjumpa dengannya." Tanggapnya setelah aku memberitahu di mana letak kesulitanku sekarang. Tidak semuanya.

"Begitulah…"

"Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Seperti apa ya?... memiliki rambut coklat, tingginya sepantaran denganku" jawabku memberi deskripsi yang tak terlalu membantu.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu mu. Tapi sebelumnya, apa kau memiliki suatu barang miliknya?"

"Barang… kalau ini? Ini kunci miliknya" jawabku menunjukkan barang yang kusebut.

"Oke, sekarang kita ke goa Chink"

"G-goa Chink?" Ucapku ragu

.

"Kau gak kapok, masih nekat ke sana?"

"Ngapain kapok, hantu kan adanya malem jumat, sekarang malem Ahd (Minggu)."

"Njirr.. bener juga, lebih horror buat kita-kita…" ujarku sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Sama…"

Sambil bercakap-cakap mengenai kejombloan kami, membuat kami tak terasa sudah sampai di depan mulut goa Chink.

"Buat apa kunci itu?" tanyaku penasaran saat ia mengeluarkan dari kantongnya.

"Kita akan minta bantuan sang ahli" ucapnya yakin.

_Sa-sang Ahli? Ja-jangan-jangan dia bakalan minta bantuan sama penunggu goa ini. Makanya dia dah gak takut karena dah akrab. Dan gue di sini akan berperan sebagai mediator. Kesurupan, ngeraung-raung dan menjadi perantara pembicara dari jin yang masuk ketubuh gue. Kaya di film Duo Dunio…_

"E-ehh.. Kaset, apa yang akan kau lakuin hah? Tanyaku sedikit panik.

Tanpa menjawab, mulutnya mulai bergerak seperti mengucapkan sesuatu. Sambil jari yang dimainkan.

Merasa terganggu, iapun mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku. "Memanggil" ucapnya dengan ekspresi kapten Yamato dan cahaya senter tersorot dari bawah mukanya.

"Waa… Sejak kapan kau nyiapin senter begitu"

"Dah, jangan ganggu!" iapun melanjutkan ritualnya, ia siapkan mulutnya seperti gerakan menghirup, kemudian ia mainkan jarinya, mengarah kemulut.

"Suuuuiiiitt…" terdengar nyaring, memantul disetiap dinding goa.

"Si-siul?" ucapku dengan facepalm.

"Iya, Kau kira aku mau ngapain? Manggil dedemit?" balasnya. Tak lama kemudian suara langkah kaki cepat menghampiri kami.

Sosok itupun kini terlihat jelas,

"Li-o-ra!" seru Setsu berlari slowmotion menghampiri peliharaannya itu. Aku yang melihatnya menjadi agak aneh - -"

Merekapun saling berpelukan, layaknya majikan dan peliharaan yang sudah sekian lama tak berjumpa. Hiperbola.

Sambil mengelus-elus rambut hitam milik Liora, Setsu berkata "Liora, tolong kau cari pemilik kunci ini yah" yang dimintai tolongpun mengendus barang yang ditawarkan.

"Gruwff…" ucapnya sambil mengarahkan moncongnya ke utara.

"Dzof, ayo kita ikuti Liora" seru Setsu.

"Ya" jawabku sambil mengangguk.

_Kalian akrab sekali, entah mengapa aku sedikit iri… _batinku.

.

.

Kami berduapun mengikuti kemana Liora menuntun kami. Hewan-hewan agresif macam ratmoth tak menyerang mengetahui kami bersama Liora.

"Gruwwf…"

"Target sudah dekat" sambung Setsu seakan penerjemah.

Dan beberapa belas meter di depan, aku sudah bisa melihat seseorang di depan sana. Ia tengah menyerang warbeast, mengerjakan quest kurasa.

"Setsu, selebihnya biar aku saja yang mengurusnya. Terimakasih, kau juga Liora"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan pergi. Semoga kau beruntung" balasnya sambil menyerahkan kunci yang tadi kuberikan.

.

"Gyah! Hah! Heaa!" suara terucap dan diikuti bunyi tulang yang retak maupun hancur.

Adan, ia melawan beberapa Warbeast sekaligus dengan menggunakan Kapak berwarna merah, Intense Great Axe di tangan kanannya dan Intense Round Shield di tangan kirinya.

"Graoo…" raung salah satu warbeast dari belakangnya. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari untuk yang satu itu. Akupun segera mengeluarkan Enforcer ku.

DORR!...

Binatang itu terkapar, semuanyapun telah mati.

"Elu, mau apa lu ke sini?" ucapnya menoleh dengan menatap dingin.

"Apakah itu cara lu berterimakasih sama orang yang udah nyelamatin hidup lu?" jawabku diiringi langkah mendekat.

"…" iapun duduk disalah satu batu.

"Dan, Sebenernya lu kenapa? bicara aja sampe begitu sama gue, sama Ryan. Sebenernya apa yang terjadi?"

"Bukan urusan lu"

"Hn… lu tau, seorang sahabat gak akan ninggalin sahabatnya, meskipun dia sama sekali gak dianggap sahabat sama orang itu." Kini kutuntun tangannya agar menggenggam HP Bless 100cc pemberianku. Kemudian aku duduk, kami saling memungungi.

"…"

"Sahabat itu kalau temannya merasa kesusahan, entah bagaimana caranya ia pasti merasakan hal yang sama."

"…"

"Baru-baru ini, gue ngalamin apa yang disebut Homesick. Merindukan mereka yang di sana, Nilben. Walaupun sebenernya gue dah gak punya siapa-siapa lagi di sana. Ryan-pun juga merasakan yang sama. Jadi gue rasa, lu merasakan masalah yang sama dengan kita."

"…"

"Merindukan. Kenangan memang menyakitkan namun juga bisa membahagiakan. Rasa dari kejadian manis bisa menjadi pahit bila telah menjadi kenangan, demikian sebaliknya."

"… hiks…" aku mulai mendengar isak tangis dari balik pungungku.

"Ikatan Dan, ikatan. Selama kita mempunyai itu, semuanya akan bisa kita lalui bersama."

…

"ikatan…" serunya bersuara dengan lirih.

"LU GAK TAU APA-APA!" kini ucapnya membentak diikuti bantingan botol kaca sehingga suaranya menggema di tengah sunyi.

Akupun hanya bisa terkejut mendapati reaksinya.

"Ikatan! Lu tau apa yang gue dapet satu minggu di Planet terkutuk ini?" serunya kini menggenggam kerah bajuku.

Kami berhadapan, saling tatap muka. Dia… dia bukan Adan yang aku kenal.

Dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca disertai aliran airmata dan noda darah, ia melanjutkan.

"Kedua Kakak Gue Mati!"

Brukk…

Ia melepaskan genggamannya, akupun hanya bisa tersungkur lemas.

_A-apa… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kejadian macem ini begitu cepet, bahkan belum satu bulan, salah satu dari kami harus merasakan kehilangan._

_Apakah ini medan yang sesungguhnya kami hadapi… _

_True Face of Novus_

.

.

.

**To Be Continued…**

**CCK**

"Apa kalian tahu? Setibanya kalian di Planet Novus, kalian akan dihidangkan peperangan…"

-Capt. Dr. Zappeto- Ch. 4

**A/N :**

Heii heii… ch. Ini selesai tanggal 03 Juni.

Gimane menurut kalian ch. Ini? Seru kah? Susah dicerna kah? Ato bijimana?

Kalo buat aku pribadi sih, ch. Ini lumayan berat, terlalu banyak isi (main idea). Dan itu sangat menguras tenagaku… Huft~

Tapi walau gimanapun, kuharap kalian tetep suka.

Jujur, pembuatan ch. Ini, khusus bagian tengah, aku jadi inget salah satu Visual Novel 'Jadul' ahh sudah lah… :v

Setelah tanda " / " itu terserah kejadian selanjutnya gimana :3 atau mau di skip seakan tak terjadi sesuatu, pembaca yang menentukan muehehe… yang jelas, storynya tetep apa yang terpampang secara Idzhar/jelas pada kata-kata yang saya tulis.

Perlu diingat, penulis sama sekali tak punya pengalaman dalam dunia gelap macem bar, dll. Jadi penulis hanya menggambarkan sesuai imajinasi saja.

Oh ya, maaf kalo ada penggemar Rieffslay Hyde juga disini, mungkin terlalu OOC, tapi dialah orang pertama yang memotivasi saya untuk membuat ff, jadi sebagai bentuk penghormatan, saya masukkan ia di marih.

Apa lagi ya? Oh, bagian yang paling saya suka dari ch. Ini pas flesbek. kalian?

**JFI WIKI/Trivia :**

Weapon : Great Axe sebenernya senjata dua tangan, level 5 dan berwarna merah. tapi karena menurut author senjata itu terlalu kecil, maka seperti halnya Enforcer, itu aku ubah menjadi senjata satu tangan yang bisa digunakan dengan prisai.

Special Pict : picasaweb dot google dot com /101028408247362578399/ RfOnline# 6157123741716078626


	16. Behind Lance and Sword

**First Word** : semua karakter yang berada dicerita ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan kehidupan nyata, tak ada sangkut pautnya, bila terjadi kesamaan karakter, itu hanya kebetulan semata!

**Catatan : siapkan kecerdasan dan ampunan anda sepenuhnya**.

Disclaimer : blablabla, c'mon, you know it. I hate this formality.

**sengaja apdet lebih cepat agar menemani para pembaca biar gak berasa puasanya**

* * *

Bugh!

Trang!

"Maaf, aku terburu-buru. Kau tidak papa?" Tanya Ryan sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada wanita berambut ungu yang ia tabrak.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Ini kacamata mu" jawab gadis yang ditabrak, meraih tangan yang mengarah padanya. Lalu memberikan kacamata yang terjatuh.

"Terimakasih" jawabnya singkat.

Namun saat Ryan hendak melangkah pergi, gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau akan terlihat lebih segar bila kau melepas kacamata mu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Entah mengapa, langkah Ryan terhenti, ia pun berupaya mengatakan sesuatu,

"A-aa… sama-sama" ucapnya langsung melanjutkan larinya.

.

Gedung Pahlawan adalah tempat yang ia tuju. Nampak patung sang pahlawan ; Sitz Behammer berada di depan gedung menyambut mereka yang mempunyai keperluan. Ya, pada massanya sang pahlawan menempati gedung ini dalam bertugas. Namun sekarang ia telah tiada dan digantikan batu yang menyerupainya sebagai bentuk penghormatan.

Pemuda itupun menghela nafas mempersiapkan apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Selamat siang, bagian pusat informasi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu." Ucap seorang petugas menyambut kedatangannya.

"Selamat siang, saya ke sini mau mencari data tentang orang ini mbak." jawabnya menyerahkan foto yang ia bawa sambil menunjuk dua dari tiga orang di dalamnya.

"Oh, baiklah. Silahkan tunggu sebentar." Sang petugaspun menekan tombol salah satu keyboard di depannya. Lalu selang beberapa detik petugas lain menggantikan.

.

"Dimana saya bisa menemukan data kedua orang ini mbak?"

"Mereka…" sejenak, ia menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan "Anda adalah orang kedua yang dalam minggu ini yang mencari tentang keberadaan Bravehert bersaudara."

"Kedua kalinya?…" ucap Ryan dengan nada lirih.

* * *

**Behind the Lance and Sword**

"Kedua Kakak Gue Mati!" ucap Adan membentak.

Brukk…

Akupun hanya bisa duduk tersungkur. Lemas rasanya tiap persendianku sehingga aku tak kuasa untuk berdiri.

Tap.. tap.. Brukk… dengan langkah gontai, ia-pun akhirnya duduk.

"Semuanya… terjadi pada hari itu…"

.

"Dari **hari pertama** sebenernya gue udah ada niat untuk langsung bertemu dengan kedua Kakak gue. Tapi karena terlalu lelah diperjalanan, gue urungkan niat itu. Mungkin gue bisa bertemu dengan mereka keesokan harinya.

Di **Hari kedua**, sekian tahun tak bertemu, membuat gue ingin tahu bagaimana kabar mereka. Namun aktivitas menghalangi ; Ospek. gue yang masuk class warrior harus menjalaninya. Cukup mudah memang mengingat hanya satu hari full, tidak seperti saat akademi akhir heheh." Ucapnya ia akhiri dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Namun, sebisa mungkin gue cari informasi, mengingat gue masih belum tahu semua tempat yang ada. Guepun bertanya pada para Senior pembimbing, salah satunya yang gue inget namanya Kak Virjman. Namun seakan kompak, mereka bilang mereka gak tau tentang kedua Kakak gue.

Gue sedikit ciruga, enggak, gue belum sampai tahap itu. Gue cuma merasa bingung dan aneh. Kenapa para Senior yang setidaknya udah lebih lama di sini daripada gue pada gak kenal sama kakak-kakak gue yang juga dah lama di sini. Rasa keheranan gue cuma gue alihkan dengan 'mungkin mereka jaraknya terlalu jauh dengan Kakak'

**Hari-hari berikutnya**, dengan masih dihantui rasa penasaran. Gak ada misi yang gue kerjain tanpa memikirkan kemana sebenernya Kakak-Kakak gue, mereka seakan hilang tanpa jejak setibanya gue di Planet ini, mereka lenyap saat gue mau menyusul mereka."

Iapun terdiam sejenak. Kesunyian yang kami rasakan jelas terasa. Di dalam goa ini hanya terdengar suara hembusan dari masing-masing organ pernafasan kami.

"Sampai pada sore hari itu. Gue dapati di depan pintu mesh gue ada secarik kertas di dalam amplop. Di sana tertulis

'kalau kau ingin mengetahui di mana keberadaan Kakak-Kakak mu, akan ku bantu kau mencarinya. Ku tunggu kau besok pagi di taman.'

Entah apa yang gue rasakan saat itu. Tak jelas, bercampur akan rasa bahagia, bingung dan curiga. Tanpa gue sadari, hati gue saat itu berdebar, tak sabar menunggu hari esok.

**Hari kelima**

**.**

**.**

"Hari inilah waktunya" ucap ku dengan semangat. ku awali hari ini dengan cepat. Dengan tak adanya misi, aku yakin bisa lebih fokus untuk mencari keberadaan Kakak.

Tak lupa, ku bawa secarik kertas yang ku temukan kemarin, lalu pergi menuju tkp.

Drap.. drap.. drap..

Sesampainya aku di taman, akupun duduk disalah satu bangku yang tersedia.

Ada sekitar 15 menit aku menunggu, sampai akhirnya penantianku berakhir. Seseorang menyebut nama ku dan lantas perhatiankupun berpaling ke sumber suara.

"Hei Adan, kau terlalu bersemangat rupanya." Ucap seorang berambut putih cepak yang pernah ku jumpai sebelumnya.

"Kak Virjman?" seru ku saat melihat sosoknya. "Jadi Kakak yang ngirim surat itu?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Begitulah" jawabnya ringan.

"Tapi waktu kutanya tempo hari, Kakak bilang gak tau tentang Kakak-Kakak ku"

"Hei heii… aku di sini kan ingin membantumu mencari informasi, bukan aku yang akan memberi tahu. Kau bisa bedakan itu kan?" jawabnya sambil merangkul pundak ku.

Iapun sekarang mengajakku kesuatu tempat.

"Kak, kita mau cari informasi kemana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kita akan mencari tahu ketempat pusat informasi, gedung pahlawan." Jawabnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Kamipun sampai di gedung dengan patung seseorang di depannya.

"Ini gedung pahlawannya?"

"Iya, kau bisa lihat kan ada patung Sitz Behammer di sana. Atau jangan bilang kau tak tau siapa dia? Berapa nilai sejarah mu?" jawabnya kini dengan berbalik Tanya.

"Ehh… aku bukan tipe orang yang suka mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu Kak. Mereka kalau sudah mati biarkan saja, gak usah diomongin." Jawabku sedikit cengengesan.

"…" iapun tak membalas seruanku.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Kak Virjman menghampiri salah satu petugas di sana, lalu membicarakan sesuatu. Tak berapa lama, iapun memanggilku agar menghampirinya.

"Anak ini, ia ingin mencari seseorang, bisa kita temukan datanya? Ucap Kak Virjman pada petugas wanita itu.

"Baiklah, siapa nama orang yang kau cari?"

"Pai dan Hans dari clan Bravehert" jawabku memberitahu kedua nama Kakak ku.

"Baiklah, namun terlebih dahulu bisa beri tahu aku kartu identitasmu"

Akupun memberikan kartu identitasku, setelah semacam ia scan karti ID ku. Ia memberikannya kembali dan berkata "Data Confirmed, anda punya akses untuk itu. Silahkan tunggu di ruang yang disediakan. Aku akan mengantarkan berkasnya untuk mu."

Kamipun memasuki ruangan khusus. Bukan ruangan yang istimewa, hanya seperti ruangan biasa, berisikan meja dan kursi untuk membaca. Sama sekali tidak special.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sang petugas yang tadi melayani kami, kembali dengan membawa berkas file.

"Ini, kumpulan data tentang Pai dan Hans Bravehert." Ujarnya seraya menyerahkan yang disebut.

"Terimakasih mbak" jawabku. Iapun pergi meninggalkan aku dan Kak Virjman.

Akupun membuka halaman pertama, namun belum aku melakukannya, Kak Virjman menghentikan tanganku.

"Tujuanku sedari awal adalah agar kau menemukan kebenaran dengan matamu sendiri" ucapnya. "Apapun yang kau bisa temukan di dalam sana, kau harus menerimanya." Sambungnya kali ini dengan tatapan yang serius.

Iapun melepaskan tangan ku sesudahnya.

Kini aku membuka halaman demi halaman,

'Pai Bravehert

Class : Berserker.

Pangkat : Conqueror.

Memiliki kekuatan yang diatas rata-rata, Humoris dan juga mempunyai sifat kepemimpinan. Sejauh ini belum ada misi yang tak berhasil ia selesaikan selama kepemimpinannya, namun sifat yang cenderung tidak konsisten dan ketergantungan akan patokan kekuatan membuatnya hampir beberapa kali gagal dalam misi. Tercatat, ada satu kasus ia hampir gagal dan terbunuh bila bantuan saat itu tidak datang.

Penguasaan senjata pada tombak.

Evaluasi berlanjut pada End Page…'

'Hans Bravehert

Class : Berserker.

Pangkat : Conqueror.

Sikap Konsisten dan taat pada peraturan menjadi yang pertama terbesit saat mengetahui namanya. Dingin juga tak banyak bicara, membuat anggota yang dibawah kepemimpinannya patuh pada setiap komandonya, musuhpun menyeganinya. Menjalankan misi dengan tingkat keberhasilan B, namun satu waktu ia gagal dalam misi dan semua anggotanya terbunuh kecuali ia seorang. Semenjak itu, tingkat keberhasilan yang ia capai selalu A hingga S.

Berbeda dengan sang Kakak, kekuatan yang tidak sama dengannya juga mempengaruhi senjata yang ia pakai. Penguasaan senjata pada Pedang.

Evaluasi berlanjut pada End Page…'

disana juga banyak tertera statistic lainnya dari perkembangan Kakak-kakak ku. Misi-misi yang telah berhasil ia selesaikan sampai…

Ku lihat ada salah satu misi yang distabilo dengan warna merah.

'Mission Failed'

_Misi gagal? Dihalaman… hemm.. terakhir. _Batinku sambil mengarahkan jemariku untuk membuka yang dimaksud End Page.

'Sette Mission'

Description : -

Goal : -

Status : Failed.

Kronologi : dua kelompok pimpinan Pai dan Hans bergabung dalam menjalani misi di daerah sette. Menurut saksi mata yang berhasil selamat, mereka mendapat perlawanan dari sekelompok Corite. Pertarungan sangat sengit sehingga pasukan yang dipimpin Pai dan Hans terpukul mundur, diakhir perlawanan, Pai dan Hans memerintahkan prajurit yang tersisa dibawah kepemimpinan mereka untuk lari, sedang mereka menahan pasukan Corite.

Diketahui, pimpinan pasukan Corite itu dikenal dengan nama Gold and Silver Lance.

Mayat Pai dan Hans hingga saat ini tidak berhasil ditemukan.

.

_Gak! Ini gak mungkin! Kak Pai… Kak Hans… Kenapa ini harus terjadi pada kalian…_

_kenapa harus terjadi pada diri gue…_

Tak kuasa, airmata tak mampu terbendung lagi, membasahi pipi ku dan beberapa tetes membasahi dokumen.

"Maafkan aku Dan…" seru Kak Virjman menghampiriku.

Tak kuasa, aku tak mampu menyembunyikan isak tangis dihadapannya. Kenangan-kenangan saat bersama mereka seakan memenuhi kepalaku, membuat hatiku makin sesak, ruang di dada ku seakan menyempit.

Aku lepaskan, lepaskan atas apa yang semua terjadi. Takdir, kenangan menyenangkan, rindu yang tak tersampaikan, semuanya… semuanya aku lepaskan seiring airmataku yang mengalir. Namun entah seberapa banyak aku mengeluarkannya, yang ada selanjutnya seperti hanya lubang kosong yang kian lama kian melebar dirongga dada ku.

"Maafkan aku yang sejak awal tidak memberi tahumu, namun aku berfikir seperti yang Senior Hans katakan padaku, dan perkataan itu kukatakan padamu sebelumnya. Agar kau mencari kebenaran dengan kedua matamu."

_Kebenaran… kebenaran dengan kedua mata gue sendiri…_

"_Mata gue…" _Ucapku lirih.

"Dan juga, aku adalah salah satu dari anggota kelompok pasukan itu. Mereka telah menyelamatkan hidup ku dan beberapa prajurit lain dengan mengorbankan nyawa. Aku sangat menghargai pengorbanan mereka…"

Aku hanya menatap kosong, tak memperhatikan saat ia bicara padaku, namun aku tetap mendengarnya.

"Aku… Aku ingin mendengar semuanya darimu! Beri tahu aku semua yang kau tahu!" ucapku padanya.

.

Kini kami sudah ditempat yang berbeda, tepatnya di depan pintu masuk markas.

"Kapan kejadian itu terjadi?"

"Tepatnya saat awal bulan war dimulai. Seperti yang kau tahu, Chip War diadakan setiap delapan bulan sekali. Dan itu berlangsung pada bulan Maret kemarin."

"Kenapa misi yang dilakukan oleh Kakak ku berlangsung pada saat bulan war?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tetapi selain Senior Pai dan Hans, ada juga beberapa pasukan tingkat Elite lainnya yang membantu. Aku yang termasuk anggota kelompok Senior Pai. Saat itu masih baru tingkat Expert.

Tujuannya dilakukan saat bulan war, karena setahuku mereka ditugaskan untuk membantu kami yang masih Expert untuk menjalankan misi di Sette. Waktu bulan war dinilai waktu yang tepat karena pada saat itu pastilah banyak pasukan tingkat elite yang mengikuti war. Namun ternyata ada beberapa Corite tingkat elite yang menghadang kami… kemudia itu terjadi…"

Aku tak bergeming saat mendengarkan penjelasannya, namun masih ada sesuatu yang mengusik dalam rongga yang kosong.

"Di mana mayat kedua Kakak ku?"

"Kurasa kau sudah membacanya, mayat mereka sampai saat ini belum ditemukan. Aku juga tak menyaksikan saat kematian mereka."

…

"Kalau di dokumen tak tertera, kau juga tak tahu. Berarti aku akan mencarinya dengan kedua mataku."

"Kau gila? Kalau kau pergi ke Sette seorang diri itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Lagi pula portal tak akan bisa meneleportmu karena kau belum berada ditingkat yang cukup."

"…

Kau yang bilang kalau Kak Hans mengatakan agar mencari kebenaran dengan kedua mata kita sendiri kan? Aku akan melakukannya, mungkin tak sekarang, namun suatu saat aku pasti akan menemukan mereka" ujarku seraya melangkah pulang.

.

.

Tap.. tap.. tap…

Akupun menaiki tangga, namun…

"Eh Dan! Dari mane aja lu?" Tanya Dzofi menghampiriku.

_Cihh… mereka, mau apa mereka? Apa yang bisa mereka ambil dari gue sekarang?_

Batinku sungguh kacau dan gelap, aku memandang mereka tak lebih dari sekedar pengganggu, yang tak mengerti rasanya kehilangan, hanya bisa melampaui hari dengan senyuman.

Iapun hendak merangkulku, namun segera aku menepisnya.

"Dan?"

"Gak sekarang teman-teman" ucapku datar tanpa ekspresi. Tak perlu kutunjukkan pada mereka apa yang terjadi padaku, mereka takkan mengerti. Tak akan…

Segera aku berjalan melalui mereka berdua.

Namun tiba-tiba…

*Grep!* Ryan menahan pundak ku sehingga langkahku terhenti.

_Apalagi sih yang mereka inginkan!_

"Dan lu kena-" belum selesai Ryan bicara, aku langsung menepis tangannya dari pundak ku.

*Dash

*Trakk…

"GUE BILANG GAK SEKARANG! URUSAN BANGET SIH LU PADA!"

Nampaknya aku melakukannya terlalu kasar sehingga tak sengaja aku menampar dan membuat kacamatanya terjatuh.

"…" _A-apa yang sudah gue lakukan…_

Aku kini menatap tanganku, rasanya seperti bergetar…

_Me-mereka… mereka adalah sahabat gue… apa yang telah gue perbuat…_

Aku palingkan pandanganku pada mereka.

Kini pandangan mereka berubah dari sebelumnya. Pandangan seperti tidak mengenalku…

Untuk beberapa detik, sepertinya tubuh ku mematung, aku ingin menghampiri mereka namun tubuhku tak ingin bergerak. Ingin ku berkata maaf tapi lisanku kaku…

Pandangan mereka… membuat lubang dihatiku makin menganga lebar…

Akupun langsung meninggalkan mereka.

.

Brukk…

Aku tutup pintu dan bersandar padanya.

_Apa yang telah gue lakukan! gue telah kehilangan Kakak-Kakak gue, dan sekarang harus kehilangan sahabat…_

Batinku sambil menggenggam kepala ku.

_Gue sindirian…_

.

.

.

"Oh begitu mbak, terimakasih atas infonya…" ucap Ryan setelah mendapatkan informasi yang ia perlukan.

"Iya. Maaf kalau saya hanya bisa menceritakan apa yang saya ketahui dari Pai dan Hans. Karena saya tak punya wewenang untuk menunjukkan dokumen konkret pada anda."

"Gak apa-apa mbak, ini juga sudah cukup membantu. Sekali lagi terimakasih. Saya permisi dulu…" ucap Ryan seraya pergi meninggalkan gedung pahlawan.

Iapun melihat Vircellnya sambil bergumam "Sekarang dimana tuh Dzofi…"

"Ahh! Status party masih ada" ucapnya setelah menekan tombol P. kini ia menekan tombol M untuk mengetahui keberadaan teman yang ia cari.

"Goa Chink? Apa yang ia lakukan disana? Sebaiknya aku cepat menyusulnya dan memberi tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi."

Iapun segera berlari ketempat yang dituju.

.

.

Dihari-hari selanjutnya, aku hanya bisa merenungi tentang apa yang telah hilang dariku. Sampai suatu sore, sehabis aku mengeluh pada semesta. Aku berjalan dikerumunan orang-orang. Disitu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat. Ku kira itu hanya perasaanku saja, kurasakan kehangatan itu kian lama kian mendekat.

_Dzofi… Ryan… _batinku entah tiba-tiba terbesit nama kedua rekanku.

Namun saat aku menoleh, disana tidak ada apa-apa.

.

Dihari berikutnya, keadaanku tidak kunjung membaik, bahkan semakin buruk. Aku pandangi kedua foto yang terbingkai.

"Ughh… kenapa!… KENAPA!"

Brakk!

Aku seperti yang tak bisa menerima kenyataan, membanting foto yang ada sosok kedua Kakak ku.

Akupun mempersiapkan perlengkapanku, senjata, armor, semuanya. Dengan tujuan yang aku juga tak tau.

Tatapan kosong selama aku berjalan menyusuri kerumunan. Melihat orang-orang bukanlah sesuatu yang berarti bagi sesama bellatean. Rasanya tak peduli bila salah satu dari dari mereka atau semuanya mati ditangan Corite atau Accretian.

Brukk!...

Tanpa kusadari aku menabrak seseorang hingga barang bawaannya terjatuh.

"HEII! Lihat apa yang telah lu perbuat!" bentak pria itu setelah kami bertubrukan.

"…"

"Jangan diam saja! lu harus menggantinya!"

"Gue tak akan mengeluarkan sedalantpun" jawabku dingin padanya.

Tampak, lelaki berambut hitam dan badannya yang lebih kekar dariku mulai marah dan melangkah mendekat.

Grepp!

Iapun menggenggam kerah bajuku.

"Lu kudu bayar atau lu harus membayar dengan cara lain"

"Gue jelas gak salah, liat dimana lu jatuh. Posisi berjalan lu jelas memasuki wilayah orang yang berjalan sebaliknya. Gue cuma berjalan dimana seharusnya gue berjalan tanpa memasuki wilayah yang lain. Jadi bukan salah gue kalo lu jatoh akibat memasuki wilayah jalan gue kan?" balasku menjelaskan.

"Cih! Banyak ngomong. Lu ngomong aja sama tangan gue!" iapun mengarahkan tinjunya kearahku. Namun orang-orang yang menonton kami langsung menahan pukulannya.

"Lepasin! Biar gue ancurin mukanya!"

Ia terus berontak, namun tetap tak dapat melepaskan diri dari itu.

Akupun melangkah pergi.

"OII mau kemana lu! Sini ribut! Gue bunuh lu!"

"Bunuh… lakuin kalo lu bisa" balasku seraya meninggalkan keributan yang ia buat.

.

Aku kini sudah sampai di dalam goa, rasa kesal terlebih saat berhadapan dengan orang tadi membuatku ingin melepaskan beban berat ini. Terlebih saat ia mengatakan 'Bunuh'.

_Bunuh…_

"_Bunuh"_

"Bunuh!"

Ku ayunkan Intense Great Axe yang tangan kanan ku genggam pada batu yang berada dihadapanku.

Bruak! Braakk! Bruakk!

Suara gaduh yang kubuat rupanya mengundang beberapa warbeast yang tinggal tak jauh dari situ.

"Bunuh! Segitu gampangkah orang-orang berkata bunuh tanpa memikirkan mereka yang ditinggalkan!" "HYAAA!"

Aku kini menyerang warbeast yang sudah geram padaku.

.

_Mati… MATI LU SEMUA!_

Kuayunkan kapak ku dan ku keluarkan skill Slasher!

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

Bunyi tulang patah dan raungan mereka terdengar seraya diikuti nafas terakhir mereka.

_Hah.. hah.. sekarang kalian tau apa arti bunuh? HAH?_

Namun ditengah aku membatin. Terdengar suara pistol menembak.

DORR!…

Akupun sontak menoleh kearah sumber tembakan.

Orang itu berada dibalik bayangan, mungkin orang itu yang tadi berhadapan denganku.

"Elu, mau apa lu ke sini?" Ucapku padanya.

Diapun melangkah maju, lalu berkata "Apakah itu cara lu berterimakasih sama orang yang udah nyelamatin hidup lu?"

Akupun menoleh pada apa yang ia tembakkan, dan ternyata targetnya adalah warbeast yang berada di belakangku.

Kini aku dapat melihat siapa yang bicara padaku.

"…" _Dzofi? Gimana bisa dia tau gue ada disini?_

Aku kemudian duduk disalah satu batu, menghilangkan lelah dan keluh.

"Dan, Sebenernya lu kenapa? bicara aja sampe begitu sama gue, sama Ryan. Sebenernya apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya padaku.

"Bukan Urusan lu"_ Dzofi, sebenernya banyak yang pengen gue ceritain ke elu…_

"Hn… lu tau, seorang sahabat gak akan ninggalin sahabatnya, meskipun dia sama sekali gak dianggap sahabat sama orang itu." Kini ia menuntun tangan ku agar menggenggam HP Bless 100cc pemberiannya. Kemudian ia duduk, kami saling memungungi.

"…" _Makasih Dzof, kalo lu ternyata masih ngangep gue sahabat setelah apa yang udah gue lakuin ke elu._

"Sahabat itu kalau temannya merasa kesusahan, entah bagaimana caranya ia pasti merasakan hal yang sama."

"…" _Lu, Ryan… berfikir demikian?_

"Baru-baru ini, gue ngalamin apa yang disebut Homesick. Merindukan mereka yang di sana, Nilben. Walaupun sebenernya gue dah gak punya siapa-siapa lagi di sana. Ryan-pun juga merasakan yang sama. Jadi gue rasa, lu merasakan masalah yang sama dengan kita."

"…" _Gue bersyukur punya sahabat macem kalian yang peduliin gue. Gue selama ini cuma… cuma gak tau harus lari kemana…_

"Merindukan. Kenangan memang menyakitkan namun juga bisa membahagiakan. Rasa dari kejadian manis bisa menjadi pahit bila telah menjadi kenangan, demikian sebaliknya."

"… hiks…" _Bodohnya gue! Biarin kalian cemas! Gue masih punya kalian, kalian begitu peduli tapi apa yang udah gue lakukan… bener-bener gak pantes disebut sebagai sahabat…_

Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah meneteskan airmata dan isak tangis tak mampu ku sembunyikan darinya.

"Ikatan Dan, ikatan. Selama kita mempunyai itu, semuanya akan bisa kita lalui bersama." Ucapnya seraya menjulurkan tangannya padaku.

…

"ikatan…" ucapku dengan lirih.

"LU GAK TAU APA-APA!" ucapku sangat kesal pada diriku sendiri. Setelah apa yang aku lakukan padanya, bahkan aku pernah memandangnya sebagai sampah yang mengusik. Ia dan Ryan masih menganggapku… seseorang yang berharga.

Tangankupun bergetar sehingga melepaskan HP Bless pemberiannya. Dan jatuh berserakan. Suara bentakan dan botol yang pecahpun menggema di goa yang sunyi ini.

Diapun tampak terkejut dengar apa yang telah kuperbuat. Namun aku lebih terkejut jauh didalam hatiku.

_Ikatan, seandainya dari awal gue sadar akan itu. Lu tau gue dah jauh terjerumus… selama semingu di Planet terkutuk ini._ "Ikatan! Lu tau apa yang gue dapet satu minggu di Planet terkutuk ini?"

Lagi, apa yang sebenernya ingin aku utarakan serasa tak mudah. akupun bergerak maju untuk memeluknya, namun yang ada, aku hanya bisa mengulang kejadian kasar yang sebelumnya menimpa ku. Aku malah menggenggam kerah bajunya dengan kasar.

Kami berhadapan, saling tatap muka. Aku kini dapan melihat pantulan diriku dari matanya.

_gue… gue udah menjadi Adan yang gak dia kenal._

Dengan emosi yang sudah tak terbendung lagi, mata ku yang sudah berkaca-kaca disertai aliran airmata, aku ingin melepaskan semuanya.

_Dzoff… gue mau ngasih tau… seandainya mudah untuk diungkapkan… gue… gue mau ceritain semuanya…_

Dengan mulut bergetar, aku katakan padanya

"Kedua Kakak Gue Mati!"

.

.

.

"Begitulah Dzof, gue sangat menyesal dan gue mohon maaf kalo selama ini gue nyakitin perasaan lu. Bahkan kalimat terakhir yang sebenernya gue pengen bicara jujur gak bisa gue lakukan, gue gak bisa mengutarakannya…" ucap Adan dengan nada menyesal.

Aku kini memutar badanku, kupegang pundaknya dari belakang, dan kukatakan

"Selamanya lu adalah sahabat gue Dan."

Diapun kini berpaling padaku, dengan wajah yang masih menunduk, berusaha menutupi kesedihannya.

"Ke-kenapa lu selalu baik… lu bahkan terlalu baik sama gue…" ucapnya dengan diselangi isak tangis.

"Karena gue juga pernah merasakan kehilangan, seperti diri lu Dan. Ryanpun demikian. Itu yang buat kita faham, terlebih setelah denger semua cerita lu. Gak ada alasan buat gue selaku sahabat untuk tidak membantu lu bangkit."

"…" ia tak bergeming. Hanya isak tangis yang membumbui.

Kini kuangkat dagunya agar menatap mataku, agar kami saling berhadapan.

"Lu enggaklah sendirian" ucapku seraya memeluknya, erat.

"Ikatan kita, akan saling merasakan dan memulihkan"

.

Seperti yang ia harapkan, iapun menumpahkan kepedihannya, keluh kesah, semua yang mengusiknya selama ini di pundak ku. Semuanya…

/

.

.

Setelah itu, kamipun berencana kembali ke mesh, namun sebelum itu. Aku meneraktirnya makan di warung Pak Jacka.

Tap.. tap.. tap…

Langkah suara kami menggema seiring menuju pintu keluar goa.

"Makasih ya Dzof, berkat lu, gue jadi merasa lebih baik." Ucapnya.

"Emm… sama-sama, itu juga pertama kalinya buat gue…"

Ditengah kami bercakap-cakap, kami dikejutkan dengan sosok Ryan yang sudah bersender di pintu masuk goa.

"Y-Yan?..." ucapku agak kaget. "Lu dah dari tadi?" sambungku bertanya padanya.

"Ya" ucapnya singkat.

"L-lu liat saat gue ama Adan-" ucapku terbata-bata. Namun ia langsung menimpali.

"Semuanya…"

"A..a nga-nganu.. i-itu…" ucapku gagap entah aku mau mengatakan apa.

"Dah, kalo gue orang lain mungkin gue akan salah tafsir. Tapi gue faham kok. Lagipula dari dulu lu berdua serasi banget." Ujarnya.

Doeng~! Akupun langsung mojok disudut pintu goa diikuti aura suram.

Adan yang sedari tadi tak bicara kini bergerak kearah Ryan.

"Ryan… gue minta maaf, untuk semuanya…" ujarnya seraya menjulurkan tangan.

Tap!

"Ya!" balasnya menggenggam tangan Adan mantap.

.

Sesuai rencana, kami bertiga kini mengunjungi warung makan Pak Jacka, walaupun rencana meneraktir tidak jadi karena uangku yang kurang, hehe…

Ditengah makan, Ryan mengatakan sesuatu yang langsung menyita perhatian kami.

"Dan, gimana dengan rencana mencari kebenaran dengan mata lu sendiri?"

"…" awalnya ia tak merespon, selang beberapa saat, iapun menjawab "Tentu aja akan tetep gue cari"

"Kalau begitu, gue dan Ryan akan bantu lu menemukan kebenaran itu!" ucapku sambil menepuk pundaknya.

Ryanpun mengangguk dengan senyum tanda setuju.

"Baiklah, sampai saat itu tiba, kita harus menjadi kuat untuk bisa saling melindungi dan menemukan kebenaran itu!"

"Ya!" ujar Adan diikuti Ryan yang mengangguk.

"Dan di belakang Tombak dan Pedang, Kini ada Kapak yang mulai hari ini akan melampaui mereka berdua" serunya yakin.

.

.

"Umm.. Dan, tadi gue sama Dzofi masuk mesh lu, dan kami nemu koleksi vcd xxx lu" ucap Ryan seraya menyerahkan foto yang ia bawa, akupun ikut mengembalikan kunci meshnya.

"BRUSHH! Njirr… Kok lu berdua tau. Terus gimana bisa masuk mesh gua?!"

"Hahaha… ngaku, berarti lu beneran punya ya?" tawaku ngakak hampir tersedak.

"Haha, kita bisa masuk karena lu lupa ngunci." Jelas Ryan.

"Wasuu… peranakan kamvret dasar…"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**CCK**

"Gue bakal jadi orang yang berguna, layaknya abang-abang gue, dan gue akan pulang dengan membawa kebanggaan"

-Adan Bravehert- Ch. 10

* * *

**A/N :**

Huh~ jujur, ini salah satu chapter tersulit dalam perumusannya, memang sedikit repot mungkin dalam membacanya, namun saya rasa kalian dapat memahaminya bila kalian pernah membaca seting yang serupa, baik dalam karya tulis atau anime/film. Karena seting ini saya meniru layaknya anime yang kadang suka bergontaganti pov. Anime bisa, kenapa ff tidak?

Di ch. Ini menyeritakan kejadian ch. Sebelumnya dari sudut pandang Adan. Saya sengaja tak memberikan penanda pergantian POV. Karena selain saya tak suka bila ada announcement yang mengganggu (saya biasa tak suka saat membaca ada pengganggu macem itu) juga karena saya pernah mbaca ff yang bergontaganti pov namun sang author tak memberi announcement. Dan saya tak kebingungan/bisa mengerti. Jadi, kalau saya bisa apalagi anda? Mungkin factor yang mempengaruhi dalam tak bisanya memahami adalah dua : Intelegenitas anda atau penulisan saya, itu.

Dan pliss… jangan anggep saya (Dzofi) maho… saya cuma nulis, dan itu sama sekali gak merefleksikan diri saya sepenuhnya.

Mungkin beberapa ch. Lagi, Dzofi akan mengambil profesi pertamanya. Do'akan saja biar cepet rubah job.

07/06/15

Thanks for read, hope you review it.


	17. I'm On The Right Path

**First Word : semua nama dan kejadian tidak ada sangkut paut dengan kejadian nyata.**

**Dizclaimerh : RF isn't my own milord.**

* * *

**I'm On The Right Path **

**-Part 1-**

**11 July 133 Novus Era…**

Chronometer sudah menunjukkan pukul lima, dan ini saatnya aku mengawali kembali aktivitasku. Aku tau, seperti biasa Kak Ulfa akan datang setelah ia olahraga pagi, makanya aku berjalan kearah pintu lalu membuka kuncinya, agar saat ia datang, ia tak perlu mengetuk pintu dengan caranya.

Akupun pergi menyiapkan amunisi dan beberapa perlengkapan lainnya, karena hari ini aku, Ryan dan Adan akan menyelesaikan misi bersama yang kami dapat sore tadi. Yaitu untuk mengamankan sector bellato outpost.

Belakangan ini, entah apa penyebabnya Crawler mulai memenuhi sector itu. Dan sudah menjadi tugas kami untuk mengusir mereka dan melindungi area kependudukan agar tak terjadi masalah yang tidak diinginkan.

"Peluru, ada. Setengah Stout Gun, ada. Sosun Patta, ada. HP, FP, SP… SP gak usah lah, menuh-menuhin tas aja. Oke, semua lengkap. Sekarang tinggal mandi, terus sarapan." Ucapku selesai meng-recheck segala keperluanku.

Akupun kini berjalan kearah kamar mandi, lalu melihat Chronometer

"Udah jam 05:40, sebentar lagi pasti Kak Ulfa dateng." Gumamku seraya melilitkan handuk ke pinggulku. Lalu memasuki kamar mandi.

_Pagi yang memang terasa dingin sampe-sampe kali ini bukan gue aja yang 'bangun' atau hanya perasaan gue?_ Batinku sambil menanggalkan pakaian.

Namun entah mengapa, sekarang pikiranku diikuti bayang-bayang sesuatu yang membuat darahku terpacu… membayangkan sosok seseorang…

"_Njirr… kok malah makin tegang?"_

.

-05:59-

Aku selesai mandi dan kini melangkah keluar

"Kamu mandi lama amat sih?" Tanya wanita yang tidak lain adalah Kak Ulfa.

"Ehh? Kak Ulfa… udah dari tadi?" tanyaku padanya. Jujur saja, aku kaget, karena Biasanya saat ia datang, aku dapat mendengar suaranya. Namun kali ini tidak.

"Tadi kamu manggil Kakak di dalem mandi? "

"Ma-manggil? Mu-mungkin Kakak salah denger." Mukaku langsung pucat pasi, khawatir kelakuanku terbongkar.

"Enggak kok, tadi dari dalem kamar mandi Kakak denger kamu manggil nama Kak Ulfa berulang-ulang. Emang ada apa?" tanyanya dengan tubuhnya mendekat kearahku. Tank top dan celana pendek sepaha yang ia kenakkan, basah oleh keringat di sisi-sisi tertentu. Membuatku makin tidak berkutik dan sulit bicara.

"O-ohh, itu… tadi mataku kelilipan sampo Kak, terus aku menggil nama Kakak minta ambilin handuk. Ya untungnya ternyata aku udah bawa handuk. Jadinya aku bisa ngelap mataku yang pedih gara-gara busa sampo. Begitu, iya begitu. Hehe…" ucapku diikuti tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Yaudah, lain kali kalo manggil itu yang jelas, jangan kaya orang mengerang." Ucapnya berlalu, kemudian ia menggunakan apron menuju dapur.

Lega, namun kesempatan ini tak kusia-siakan, aku segera kembali ke kamar mandi, kemudian menutupi semua jejak. Sesempurna mungkin.

.

.

"_Semoga Kak ulfa melupakan kejadian itu, semoga cepat lupa." _Batinku sambil melangkah menuju ruang makan, aku tak henti-hentinya berdo'a agar ia benar-benar melupakan hal itu. Minimal tak mengetahuinya.

"Masak apa Kak hari ini?" ucapku membuka perbincangan.

"Flem goreng. Sama susu kocok." Jawabnya sambil mendekatkan segelas susu kepadaku.

"_Kocok…" _

Entah mengapa, kata itu terdengar amat sangat sensitive. Kekhawatiranku semakin meningkat, takut sebenarnya ia menyadarinya. Namun sebisa mungkin aku bertingkah seperti biasa.

"Flem? Flem mulu, gak ada yang lain?"

"Jadi maunya apa? Kamu mau makan Wing goreng?"

"E-enggak enggak, emang aku Accretian grogotin makhluk besi itu, haha…"

"Yaudah, yang ada aja yang kamu makan. Gak usah nyari yang gak ada. Nasinya sisain yah, Kakak minjem kamar mandi kamu dulu." Ucapnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sebenarnya aku makin panik, namun aku berfikir kalau aku sudah menutupi jejak serapih mungkin. Bahkan sudah kuhilangkan barang bukti. Jadi sedikit banyak rasa percaya diriku meningkat. Semoga…

Ada sekitar lima menit Kak Ulfa berada di dalam sana, sampai akhirnya ia keluar, duduk di depanku, lalu berkata.

"Kamu… gadoin susu kental manis ya?"

!

BRUSHHH!

"Uhukk uhukk…" aku sontak tersedak dan seketika itu pula speechless, bingung harus berkata apa, apakah aku harus mencari alasan lain, mengiyakan ucapannya atau mengaku atas apa yang sebenarnya telah aku lakukan.

Kurasa bila aku terlalu lama berdiam diri itu juga tidak bagus, akupun terpaksa mengatakan kalau…

"Aku… gadoin susu kental manis…" ucapku mengiyakan sangkaannya.

"Tuh! Kamu jangan suka begitu ah! Nanti kalo diabetes gimana? dah, sekarang cepet habisin sarapannya, kamu ada misi 'kan?"

"I-iya Kak, iya." Jawabku dengan nada melas.

Fiuhh~ ternyata Kak Ulfa gak berfikir kemana-mana. Akupun segera menghabiskan sarapanku sesuai perintahnya.

Awalnya kami berdua, khusunya aku tak mau mengatakan apapun. Namun ditengah menyantap sarapan, Kak Ulfa berkata

"Hehe…" Kak Ulfa tampak tertawa sendiri, membuatku heran.

"Ada apa Kak?" jawabku masih mengunyah makanan.

"Kamu inget? Dulu waktu di Nilben, kamu sempet ngelakuin hal yang sama. Kamu dimarain kakek gara-gara gadoin susu kental manis juga, hihihi…" jawabnya dengan senyuman yang menurutku manis, dan mata yang sayu saat menatapku.

"I-itukan waktu aku masih umur enam tahun Kak, wajar dong kalo masih suka yang manis-manis. Kakak juga kan?" jawabku dengan muka agak memerah, malu juga karena wajahnya yang membuatku berdebar.

"Sampai sekarang pun kamu masih 'kan? Hihi…" balasnya sambil mencoreng pipiku dengan noda susu kental manis yang berada diluar dinding gelas miliknya. "Hihihi… Iya, Kakak suka yang manis-manis. kamu jadi makin manis tuh." Timpalnya dengan tawa kecil.

"Ih! Kakak sembarangan, akukan udah mandi. rasain nih!" balasku mengambil noda yang sama yang berada di gelas ku.

"Haha… rasain pembalasanku." Ujarku dengan tawa setelah berhasil menodai hidungnya. "Haha.. Kakak lucu banget, ngaca sana..."

"Uhh… awas kamu ya." kini ia mulai menuangkan di atas telunjuknya susu kental manis yang berasal dari kaleng yang berada di sebelahnya. Dan mulai berjalan kearahku.

"Ehh? kak jangan.. aku dah mandi, nanti jadi lengket." Seruku memperingatinya, namun tampaknya ia tidak menggubris dan mengarahkan telunjuknya kepipiku yang satunya. Aku sebisa mungkin melawan, namun sepertinya dia menikmatinya. Senang membuatku kerepotan nantinya.

"Kak Jangan!"

"Pokoknya kamu harus manis, hihi…"

"Eggakkk…"

Kekuatan wanita di depanku entah berasal dari mana, aku sampai tak sanggup untuk menahan kedua tangannya. Aku sampai berpindah posisi manjadi terduduk dilantai akibat dorongannya yang membuat aku terjatuh. Didetik-detik terakhir, aku tidak kuasa menahan tangannya dan kuputuskan untuk menyerah.

Posisinya akibat tanganku yang menyerah tiba-tiba membuat tubuhnya menempel terlalu dekat di atas tubuh ku, jarak muka kami hanya sejengkal. Namun kurasa Kak Ulfa tidak mempedulikannya.

Syuutt…

"Haha… kamu manis sekarang." Ucapnya tertawa ringan setelah berhasil mencoreng pipi ku.

Mukanya… ekspersinya… mungkin ia tidak menyadarinya, namun itu semua cukup membuat ku berdebar, memacu jantung ku untuk berkeja lebih keras.

Untuk persekian detik, aku memandangnya dengan pandangan berbeda, bukan sebagai sepupu. Tetapi…

"Hah.. hah.. hah.." suara nafas perlahan terdengar menjadi jelas oleh indra pendengaranku. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, kurasa ritme nafas kami menyatu.

Iapun menatap ku, tepat kedalam iris coklat yang sama dengan miliknya. Badan ku… seakan tak mampu menerima perintah akal ku untuk bergerak, mematung. Tubuh ku hanya pasrah tertimpa tubuh Kak Ulfa.

Tess…

Tetes Susu kental manis yang tempo waktu berhasil kuoleskan ke hidungnya jatuh tepat ke bibir ku. Reflex, aku menelan ludah, tanpa bisa tatapanku berpaling dari wajahnya, demikian juga dengannya, kurasa.

"Hah.. hah… hah…"

Suara nafas semakin jelas… di netra ku, kulihat wajah Kak Ulfa kian lama kian mendekat.

Senti demi senti… sampai…

Kulihat ia memejamkan matanya. Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa selain juga mengikutinya, memejamkan kedua mata ku.

…

Tokk.. Tokk.. Tokk..

"Dzofii… Dzofii… jadi ngejalanin misi gak?"

Sontak aku membuka mata, nampaknya Kak Ulfa juga sedikit terkejut setelah mendengar Adan dan Ryan memanggilku. Kamipun bangun, dan awkward momen antar kami berdua tidak bisa dihindari. Setidaknya aku yang merasa begitu.

"I-iya, tunggu sebentar!" seruku pada mereka sambil melihat chronometer ku.

-06:18-

"Oii, lama amat, gue tinggal nih!" ucap Adan mengancamku dari luar.

"Sebentar coeg! Gue rapih-rapih dulu!" balasku berteriak.

Akupun bergegas mengenakkan Tender Leather Shirt Set milikku, namun saat aku hendak mengenakkan baju ku, Kak Ulfa menghampiriku dan berkata

"Sini Kakak bantuin." Tawarnya memberi bantuan.

"Eng-enggak usah Kak, aku bi…" saat aku berusaha menolaknya, kulihat tatapan matanya berbeda, seakan ia benar-benar ingin, kurasa. Akupun mengurungkan niatku untuk menolaknya. Tanpa berkata, aku lepaskan isyarat tubuhku agar ia yang mengenakkan baju ku.

Srett…

Bunyi retsleting baju ku selesai ditutup. Tanpa berkata setelahnya, aku segera bergegas mengambil inventory ku dan melangkah keluar.

"Kak, aku pergi du-"

"Dzofi!" seru Kak Ulfa tegas memanggil nama ku.

"A-ada apa?" ucapku sedikit kaget. Sehingga membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk membuka pintu.

"Mukamu masih belum rapih." Jawabnya, iapun kini mengambil saputangan dari kantung celananya, lalu mengelap muka ku.

"Makasih… Kak." Ucapku pelan. Jarak kami yang dekat mengingatkanku akan kejadian sebelumnya, sehingga aku sulit untuk berbicara sambil menatap matanya.

"Belum selesai." Dia bilang sambil terus membersihkan muka ku.

Semenit kemudian, dia berhasil membuat muka ku menjadi bersih.

"Dah beres, sekarang kamu boleh keluar." Ucapnya ambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sama yang membuat jentungku memompa lebih cepat.

Dengan memberanikan diri, aku menggerakkan tangan ku dan berkata…

"Belum, masih sisa sedikit." Ucapku membersihkan noda susu dari hidungnya yang masih tersisa dengan telunjuk ku. "Hihihi…" lanjutku dengan senyum menunjukkan deretan gigi putih ku. Kulakukan itu agar tidak ada yang aneh atau merasa canggung.

Kemudian, diluar dugaanku, Kak Ulfa menggerakkan tangan ku mendekati mukanya, kemudian…

"Haapp…"

Dan iapun menghisap telunjuk ku.

"Ennn… Kak… Ulfa… apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapku benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa, sedang ia masih menghisap jari ku. Mukakupun memerah dibuatnya.

"Kenapa? mubazir 'kan?" jawabnya sejenak menghentikan aktivitasnya, lalu melanjutkannya lagi.

"Kakk… a-aku…" jujur, aku sungguh benar-benar dibuat tidak berkutik, aku sungguh tidak menyangka akan ada perempuan yang berbuat ini padaku, dan perempuan itu adalah dia.

Ditengah aku mematung dan Kak Ulfa melakukan itu, tiba-tiba…

Ceklek…

"Dzofi, ayo kita be-…" Ryan langsung menghentikan perkataannya saat kami.

"**. . .**"

Kini, aku, Ryan, Adan juga Kak Ulfa terdiam tak bergeming. Kak Ulfapun langsung menyudahi apa yang ia lakukan padaku.

"Dzofi, kami ganggu ya?" ucap Ryan membuka perkataan, dan hendak kembali menutup pintu.

"Eng-enggak! Jangan tinggalin gue!" jawabku salah tingkah menarik kerah baju mereka berdua.

"Umm… K-Kak Ulfa, makasih banyak ya… b-bye…" ucapku membungkukkan badan dan langsung berlari meninggalkan mesh ku sambil menyeret kedua teman ku.

.

.

Kami bertigapun kini berjalan menuju portal utama .

"Dzo, elu-"

"Kalo lu mau ngomongin masalah yang barusan, gue gak akan jawab!" potongku sebelum Adan menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Dah lah Dan, mungkin dia merasa terganggu gara-gara kita dateng diwaktu yang gak tepat." Timpal Ryan mengejekku.

"Apa yang lu pikirin gak sama dengan kejadian yang sebenernya terjadi!" balasku tegas.

"Iye-iye, dasar tukang ngambek." Timpal Adan .

"Jangan begitu Dan, nanti dia ngambek beneran lho." Sambung Ryan gak mau kalah.

Tanpa mempedulikan mereka, aku memaju langkah berjalanku lebih cepat.

"Tuhkan, gara-gara lu tu Yan."

"Woii, Fi, tunggu ." "Dzof, tunggu." Ucap Ryan dan Adan bersamaan.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami bertiga berhasil sampai di depan portal utama. Namun…

'Mohon maaf

Teleport sedang dalam masa maintenance, teleport hanya bisa digunakan untuk jangkauan keluar sector ibukota. Demi memprioritaskan jarak penggunaan.

Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya.'

"Wutt? Itu tandanya…"

"…Kita gak bisa teleport…"

"menuju Bellato outpost."

Ucap kami bertiga bergantian. Kemudian muka masing-masing dari kami menjadi pokerface.

…

"Badluck." Ucap kami bertiga bersamaan.

.

.

"Jadi gimana? kita mau lewat mana?" tanyaku membuka musyawarah antar kami bertiga.

"pilihannya?" Tanya Adan, akupun lallu membuka map hologram.

"Utara, lewat tempat biasa waktu kita nyelesaiin misi big ratmoth. Tengah, lewat goa. Selatan, lewat lode falls. Pilih yang mana?" jawabku memberi pilihan.

"Yang biasa aja lah." Jawab Adan. Kemudian Ryan menimpali "kita mau ke outpost lho, dijalur itu banyak banget monster agresif, vafer nipper, big ratmoth, juga lapis yang ngeselin.

"yaudah, kalo begitu tengah aja." Ucap Adan lagi.

"Pilihan paling cepet, gue setuju." Timpal Ryan.

"Gak! Gue gak mau lewat goa itu. Tempo hari gue sama Ryan ketemu bandit disana, bisa jadi mereka nunggu prajurit newbie kaya kita buat dipalakin." Elakku menolak.

"Yaelah, kita bertiga ini, ngapain takut coba?" balas Adan remeh, tapi Ryan mendukungku, ia mengatakan benar dan bisa saja walau kita bertiga, jumlah mereka bisa lebih banyak di dalam sana.

"Lagi pula, disana gue ngelihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan. Gue melihat arwah seorang prajurit dari masa lalu. Berjalan dengan suara zirah beratnya." Tambahku. Namun sepertinya hal itu membuat mereka gak yakin.

"Lu percaya sama yang begituan? Lu lahir dari jaman kapan? Jaman Lothan the third masih jadi lempengan besi? Sekarang dah gak ada yang begitu-gituan Dzof." Balas Adan meremehkan.

"Terserah, lu bisa ngomong begitu karena lu gak pernah ngeliat. Gue do'ain lu ngerasain hal yang sama kaya gue."

"Udah-udah, jangan pada ribut. Gue gak tau si Dzofi bener apa kagak, tapi gue mending milih gak lewat sana karena alasan bandit yang bisa aja ada disana." Seru Ryan menengahi kami.

"Jadi, pilihannya tinggal… lewat selatan? Jalur lode falls?" ujar Adan memastikan.

"Iya, emang agak sedikit jauh sih, tapi ya itung-itung nambah pengalaman. Iya 'kan Yan?" ucapku sambil menyebut namaya.

"Ah, iya-iya."

"Lu kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu?" ucapku memastikan.

"Entahlah, kayanya gue inget sesuatu tentang jalur itu, tapi apa, entah gue lupa." Jawabnya.

"Yaudah, keburu kesiangan, ayo kita selesain misi ini terus pulang." Timpal Adan yakin sambil melangkah lebih dulu dari kami.

.

.

"Gak ada yang salah kan Yan? Sedari tadi kita cuma ketemu Stink Bug, Heavy Wing sama konco-konconya." Ucapku pada Ryan sambil membuka percakapan.

"Iya, mungkin cuma guenya aja yang terlintas ingetan samar-samar." Jawabnya sambil tetap mengutak-atik alat yang sedang ia pegang.

Kamipun sampai di jalan setapak, tampak beberapa langkah di depan kami kumpulan pohon rindang yang membentuk kanopi menyambut, sehingga suasana menjadi sangat sejuk.

"Ahh, adem banget, jarang-jarang liat pemandangan begini di markas." Seru Adan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, menghirup sebanyak mungkin okseigen yang dikeluarkan pepohonan sekitar.

"Perjalanan kita masih panjang, sekarang bukan waktunya leha-leha Dan." Seruku mengingatkan. Ryanpun nampak setuju, dengan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Huh, gue kayanya sial bisa setim sama lu pada. Seratus orang aja pemikiran sama lu, dunia pasti lebih cepet kiamat." Keluh Adan. Kamipun melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sebenarnya bukan aku tidak senang dengan pemandangan asri seperti ini, justru sebaliknya, aku sangat senang. Tetapi misi adalah misi, harus diselesaikan hari ini juga.

Sekitar lima menit kami berjalan menyusuri jalan bernaungkan pepohonan. Tiba-tiba Adan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sutt! Kalian dengar itu?" ujarnya sambil mengisyaratkan jarinya agar kami berhenti melangkah.

"Umm… gue gak dengar apapun." Jawabku setelah mencoba memperhatikan seksama.

"Coba lebih pertajam lagi pendengaran lu." Ucapnya. Akupun kini memejamkan mata sambil mencoba memfokuskan perhatianku pada indra pendengaranku.

_Suara serangga…_

_Suara angin…_

_Suara binatang…_

Tes…

_Gemericik air. _Batinku menyadari apa yang Adan maksud.

"Air terjun." Seru Ryan mendahuliku berbicara.

"Betul. Ayo kita kesana." Ajak Adan, langsung saja ia melangkah meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Oii! Inget misi, kita gak ada waktu buat yang begituan." Seru Ryan memanggil ada yang sudah berada agak jauh di depan.

"Ayolah, jangan kaku. Kapan lagi kita sempet kesini?" balasnya sambil tetap berjalan.

Huft~

Kami berdua menghela nafas setelah saling lirik sebelumnya.

"Kenapa lu gak gerak nyeret dia?" Tanya Ryan, sambil mengikuti langkah Adan.

"Gue kira elu yang bakal nyeret dia, makanya gue diem." Jawabku.

Kami berdua pun berjalan menyusuri tempat yang Adan dituju.

.

Cukup lumayan jarak yang ditempuh, untuk ukuran jalan yang belum diketahui sebelumnya. Mungkin ada sekitar kurang dari sepuluh menit sampai kami menemukan sumber 'gemericik' air yang dimaksud.

Suara semakin dekat semakin jelas terdengar, suara air yang deras. Lode Falls.

"Gimana? gak nyeselkan ngeliat yang beginian." Ucap Adan dengan senyuman lebar.

Iapun melepas sepatunya, lalu merendamkan kakinya ke air.

"Wah, pemandangan langka nih." Seruku sambil mendekat kearah air terjun. Lalu ikut membuka sepatu, mencelupkan kaki ke dalam air.

"Gimana? adem 'kan?"

"Iya. Hehehe.." jawabku sambil senyum cengengesan.

"Kalo begini berasa kurang." Ucap Adan kini bangkiti, lalu membuka armornya. Setelah itu, iapun berlari menuju kolam, namun sebelum itu aku dengan sigap mencengkram lehernya dari belakang.

"Eh eh, lu mau ngapain?"

"Berenang lah, nanggung banget kalo cuma ngerendemin kaki."

Akupun langsung menatap Ryan, melihat reaksinya apakan ia menyetujuinya atau tidak.

"Jangan lama-lama, kita masih punya misi." Ujar Ryan.

Akupun melepas cengkraman tangan ku.

Drap.. drap.. drap…

JEBYURR…

"HAHH… seger banget bro! ayo sini ikutan." Ajak Adan. Nampaknya itu asik, akupun ikut melepas armor ku.

"Haha.. ketara tuh 'adek' lu," ujarnya sambil berenang setelah aku melepas celana ku.

"Jangan diperhatiin, dasar maho!" balasku memaki. Tidak seperti Adan, aku terlebih dahulu melakukan pemanasan sebelum berenang.

"Dah, jangan lama-lama. Tadi 'kan kita dah jalan kaki sampe kesini. Itu namanya pemanasan, iya 'kan?" seru Adan.

"Ah, bener juga lu. Oke, pahlawan kita datang… Geronimoo…"

JEBYURR…

"Brr… seger, bener-bener seger."

"Yan, lu ikut gak? Ayo sini. Kapan lagi coba bisa berenang." Seru Adan kini mengajak Ryan.

"Gak ah, gue gak mau." Jawabnya segar, sesegar air yang kini kurasakan (baca : dingin).

Akupun kini menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Adan, berenang dikolam yang hanya kami bertiga yang menempati.

.

Setelah asik berlomba berenang, aku dan Adan menatap Ryan yang sedang sendirian duduk ditepi kolam, menyeburkan kaki kedalam air sambil digerak-gerakkan.

Sekejap, terlintas ide dalam benak ku, akupun menatap Adan. Memberi isyarat dengan mengerakkan arah mata dan kepala.

Tanpa mesti mengeluarkan bahasa, Adan tau maksudku. Akupun kini menghampiri Ryan.

"Dah selesai berenangnya?" ucap Ryan saat aku sampai dipinggir kolam.

"Udah, gue gak bawa salin, bakal repot kalo kelamaan renang. Bantuin gue dong." Jawabku lalu diikuti menjulurkan tangan.

"Dih, pake usaha sendiri lah." Jawabnya enggan membantuku.

Akupun kini bangkit, lalu menghampiri inventori yang letaknya dibelakang Ryan.

"Yan, lu bawa senjata apa?"

"Assult Rifle. Lu? Seperti biasa? Masih coba dua senjata berbeda sekaligus?" ucapnya tanpa melihat kearahku, tertuju pada Adan yang masih di kolam.

"Iya, senjata yang bisa dipake nanti paling banter sampe Uzi doang buat dipake satu tangan. Makanya gue latihan dengan teknik ini. Gue jamin gak banyak orang yang coba gaya bertarung kaya gini." Jelasku padanya.

"Jarang, karena yang waras masih banyak. Apa aja senjata yang lu pake?"

"Stout Gun sama Sosun Patta." Jawabku seraya mendekat padanya.

…

Nampaknya dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu, perlahan tanpa membuat suara sedikitpun, aku benar-benar kearahnya…

Tap

Tap..

Tap…

"Fi… elu pernah merasakan sesuatu yang sulit untuk akal atau perasaan lu terima, dan semua itu berasal dari orang yang lu anggap dekat." ucapnya tiba-tiba membuat aku berheti mengendap-endap.

"Hmm… coba lebih spesifik."

"Ya, kaya merasa… terancam gitu."

"Maksud lu… kaya Gini?"

JEBYURR…

"Hahaha, I did it. Mission success!" ucapku diikuti tawa kemenangan.

"BANGKE! Gua-.. gak bisa-.. berenang…" ucapnya diawali makian, lalu ia tetap berusaha agar tubuhnya tetap mengapung. "Kaki gue gak napak, kaki gue gak bisa napak…"

"Ayolah Yan, elu lebih tinggi dari kita, kenapa gak bisa berenang?" ucap Adan sambil berenang mengitarinya.

"Ba-Bacot! Tolongin gue sekarang!" ucapnya kini kelabakan.

Huft~ akupun memberi kode ke Adan agar menolongnya. Kan gak lucu kalo nanti sampe ada kasus prajurit mati tenggelam saat bolos dari misi akibat ulah kedua temannya. Bisa-bisa gue diwawancara lagi sama wartawati temennya Kalusa (Rhie Vrataski).

Tap

Aku menggenggam tangannya agar keluar dari kolam.

"HATCHU!... Dah gue bilang, gue gak mau berenang kenapa lu berdua iseng?! Dasar kamvret!" makinya pada aku dan Adan sambil mengelap kacamatanya yang berembun.

"Kan solidaritas…" timpal Adan, namun itu justru memancing perkara.

"Solidaritas Gundulmu! Kalo lu mati gue gak mungkin mau mati cuk!"

Kini ia memeras armor rangernya agar tidak terlalu basah.

"Solidaritas? Nih namanya solidaritas. Tangkep sana." Kini Ryan mengambil Parshal Jacket set milik Adan, lalu menyeburkannya ke kolam.

"Jancokk!"

JBYURR…

Armor warior yang beberapa bagiannya mengandung unsure logam otomatis membuat pakaian itu langsung tenggelam.

"Hahaha…" aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat reaksi Adan.

"Lu ngapain ketawa? Lu juga ambil armor lu." Seketika tawa dari wajah ku hilang. Ryanpun menceburkan armor ku ke kolam.

"Sittt…"

JEBYUR…

.

"Hah.. hah.." suara aku dan Adan tidak beraturan setelah berhasil menyelamatkan semua bagian armor kami.

"Gimana? masih bisa bilang solidaritas?"

"**. . .**" aku dan Adan kicep, tidak menanggapi dengan sepatah katapun, hanya memeras pakaian yang basah.

.

.

"sekarang kita lewat mana? Kiri atau kanan?" ucap Adan di depan kami.

"Tar dulu…" jawab Ryan sambil melihat peta. "Kita belok kiri, lurus terus, nanti nyampe."

"Kiri? Yang tanjakan itu?" ujar Adan sambil menunjuk jalan yang akan kami lalui.

"Yap."

"Huh… Kenapa gak lewat kanan? Kanan 'kan selalu baik." Keluhnya memberi alasan irasional.

"Kalo ke kanan kita bakal lewat Dry Moor, lu mau lewat gurun tandus? Lagi pula ujung-ujungnya nanjak juga." Jelas Ryan.

"Okelah kapten, ap tu yu aja."

Kamipun kini menyusuri jalan yang dimaksud.

Di tengah kami berjalan, aku teringat sesuatu dan kukatakan pada Ryan

"Yan, tadi lu sempet nanya ke gue 'kan? Tentang sesuatu yang sulit untuk akal atau perasaan terima."

"Iya."

"Gue pernah ngerasainnya, tapi masalah itu suatu hal yang bisa diterima akal atau perasaan. Jujur, sampe detik inipun gue masih gak bisa bedain mana itu suara dari akal maupun hati. Mungkin lu salah nanya orang, karena saat gue ngerasain sesuatu yang abstrak kaya gitu, gue cuma bisa… pasrah…"

Tiba-tiba aku teringat kejadian saat tadi pagi, terbayang dibenakku saat Kak Ulfa memejamkan matanya tepat diadapanku. Saat itu… aku benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa selain menyerah, layaknya air yang dikendalikan takdir.

"Eh, lu pada ngomongin apa sih?" ucap Adan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Dah, lu perhatiin jalan aja. Inget, jangan sampe ganggu makhluk hidup disini. Disini banyak monster tingkat tinggi." Ucap Ryan mengingatkan Adan.

"Prihal pertanyaan lu tentang sesuatu hal yang sulit dicerna akal atau perasaan yang berasal dari orang yang lu anggap deket. Lu bilang hal itu kaya sesuatu yang mengancam. Mungkin sebaiknya lu jauhin orang yang lu anggap deket itu, karena lu sendiri bilangnya orang yang masih lu anggap deket, bukan bener-bener deket. Bukan begitu?" ujarku memberi pendapat.

"Hemm.." sejenak, Ryan bergumam.

Dengan mengecilkan suaranya, tanpa menghilangkan kesan serius. ia berbicara padaku

"Sebenernya…" ia tahan kalimatnya, mambuat keringat yang mengalir di pelipis ku dapat kurasakan.

"gue lagi deket sama cewe belakangan ini."

"AP- hnnn!" Ryan langsung membekap mulut ku selama beberapa saat sampai dirasa aku mampu menahan reaksiku.

"Hah.. hah.. lu gak bercanda 'kan? Dia pasti buta."

BLETAK!

Ia langsung mengemukul kepala ku menggunakan buku, entah sejak kapan ia mengeluarkan buku itu dari inventorynya. Iapun memasukkan buku itu kembali ketempatnya.

"Adaw~ maksud gue, coba liat diri lu, gue memposisikan diri gue jadi seorang gadispun enggan deketin orang bermata sinis kaya lu." Ucapku sambal mengusap bagian kepala yang sakit.

"…" tanpa bersuara, ia menatapku tajam dari balik dua lensa yang memantulkan cahaya itu.

Srak-Srak… Srak-Zragg…

Terdengar sesuatu dibalik semak-semak, kami bertiga langsung statis, diam mamatung keheranan.

"Yan, itu suara apa? Tanyaku sedikit ngeri."

"Gue gak tau, tapi sepengetahuan gue, di daerah ini emang banyak monster tingkat tinggi, tapi gak Agresif kok, soalnya monster itu hasil cloning. Tapi-"

"Temen-temen…" Adan kini memalingkan wajahnya pada kami yang berada dibelakangnya. Tampak wajahnya begitu pucat.

"Dan, lu kenapa? Muka lu pucet." Ucapku menanyakan keadannya.

"Kayanya kita dalam bahaya deh. Soalnya…" iapun menunjuk kearah apa yang ia injak.

Sesuatu berwarna biru yang panjang. Aku masih belum mengerti benda apa itu. Perlahan, Adan mengangkat kakinya agar tak menginjak benda itu dan lama kelamaan benda itu bergerak.

"Perasaan gue gak enak." Ucap Ryan kemudian sesuatu yang berat seperti melangkah kearah kami.

**GRRAAOOOO!**

Sosok besar bergerak dari balik rimbunan semak-semak. Sesuatu pasti telah terganggu dari tidurnya…

Biru..

Besar..

Marah...

"Tu-Thunder Lizard!"

.

.

"Lari cokk!" ucar Ryan langsung memacu kecepatan maksimal. Aku dan Adan reflek ikut berlari dibelakang.

**GRRAOOO!**

Drap.. drap.. drap…

**Jdum.. Jdumm.. Jdumm…**

Tidak tau pasti berapa sebenarnya ukuran reptile raksasa yang sedang mengejar kami, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu, yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah, bagaimana bisa keluar dari masalah ini. HIDUP-HIDUP.

"Di depan ada persimpangan, itu… itu satu-satunya cara supaya kita bisa lolos dari kejaran Thunder Lizard itu." Ujar Ryan.

"Kata lu dia gak agresif, kok di-dia ngejar-ngejar kita?" tanyaku keheranan, tanpa menurunkan kecepatan lariku.

"Coba lu Tanya sahabat lu itu, kayanya dia barusan nginjek ekor Thunder Lizard." Jawab Ryan dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

Akupun mencoba melirik Adan. Dia berada dibelakangku, armor warriornya pasti yang membuat ia berlari tidak secepat kami.

Tampak akspresi panik melekat erat diwajahnya, sama seperti kami. Tidak, apa yang dialami Adan lebih buruk, karena semakin lama Repril raksasa itu semakin memperkecil jarak dengannya.

Akupun mencoba menyamakan posisiku dengan Adan.

"Dan, kita pasti.. pasti bisa lolos dari kejaran monster itu." Ucapku memberi ucapan positive padanya, dengan terpaksa.

"…" Adan tidak menanggapi perkataanku. Karena siapapun tau, prajurit tingkat awal seperti kami pasti langsung mati bila berhadapan dengan yang di belakang.

Akupun mencoba mengambil beberapa potion dari inventory ku. Lalu…

Crang! Crang! Crang!...

Kulempar seluruh potion yang kubawa ketempat yang mungkin dipijak oleh Thunder Lizard, berharap ia tergelincir…

**BRUKK!**

Syukurlah, nampaknya rencanaku berhasil. Ia kini terpeleset, walaupun itu tidak membuat ia berhenti mengejar kami, setidaknya memberi peluang lebih besar agar kami bisa keluar dari masalah ini.

**GRAOOO! GRAAA!**

**Jdum! Jdumm!.. Jdumm!...**

Gini ia sudah bangkit dan kembali mengejar kami, siapapun bisa menebak, kini ia makin marah terhadap kami.

"Cepet! Di depan udah ada persimpangan, Kita berpencar! Kemanapun jalan yang menuju Outpost, kita harus cepet-cepet minta bantuan sama prajurit elit secepatnya." Ucap Ryan. Ryanpun mengambil jalur tengah.

Drap.. Drap.. Drap…

Adan yang berada di depanku mengambil jalur kiri, berarti aku…

Drap.. Drap.. Drap…

Jalur kanan.

Tekstur jalannya agak menanjak dibanding jalur yang Ryan dan Adan lalui. Namun seakan tak peduli itu, aku tetap memacu kecepatanku agar sesegera mungkin sampai di Bellato Outpost. Ditengah kuberlari, kusempatkan melihat kearah jalur yang dilalui Ryan dan Adan,

"Hah~ syukurlah kalian gak diikutin makhluk itu." Ucapku lega sambil terus memacu kecepatan, karena kini langkah berat tengah berada di belakangku, mengejar.

.

.

**Jdum.. Jdumm.. Jdumm…**

**GRRRAAHHH!**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue…**

**CCK**

"Huh… Kenapa gak lewat kanan? Kanan 'kan selalu baik."

-Adan Bravehert- Ch. 16

.

**A/N :**

**Hoi Hoi… dah lama ya, gak ada yang apdet, makngkanya saya putuskan untuk apdet (Lagi) mendahului yang lain. Soalnya yang lain pada mudik sedangkan gue, haha, jadi satpam komplek.**

**Pendapatku tentang ch. Ini, henn sebenernya cerita ini masih ada lanjutannya, sampai klimaks, tapi kurasa kalau dibuat akan makan sampe 7k word, makanya kubuat secara terpisah, dan pastinya nanggung bwahaha…**

**Sebenernya author dibagian awal sempet malu-malu gak jelas ngetiknya, terlalu menjiwai =/= bener-bener bikin darah berdesir, mungkinkah author satu-satunya penulis yang malu akan khayalannya sendiri?**

**Ya, seperti kebanyakan author, main idea cerita yang kurencanakan kuselingi idea-idea mendukung, namun karena terlalu banyak, jadinya malah gak keliatan endingnya. Tapi gak papa, karena ide selingan ini insyaa Allah seru kedepannya.**

**Tujuan utama author mbuat ch. Ini, hemm… masih belum mau menjelaskan, lihat aja di part 2nya.**

**JFI WIKI/Trivia :**

**Armor : **

\- Tender Leather Shirt (set) : armor jauh level 16.

\- Parshal Jacket (set) : armor jarak deket level 16.

**Weapon : **

\- senjata yang dipakai Dzofi

Stout Gun : senjata level 12, tipe dua tangan tapi Dzofi menggunakannya satu bagian. Atk : 35 - 64

Sosun Patta : pisau level 18. Atk : 156 - 192

-Sejata yang dipakai Ryan

Assult Rifle : senjata level 18. Atk : 136 - 255

\- Senjata yang dipakai Adan

Beam Axe (senjata tangan kanan) level 18. Atk : 167 - 200

Kite Shield. Tameng level 16

**Sekian dan HAPPY EID MUBARAK!**

**B Y E**

***Just Info : kunjungi Official FanPage JFI at FB. Untuk info 'menarik' lainnya.**


	18. Blue Sky

**First Word : semua nama dan kejadian tidak ada sangkut paut dengan kejadian nyata.**

**Dizclaimerh : RF isn't my own milord.**

**Attention : didalam cerita ini ada fles bek, durasi fles bek dengan kenyataan dalam cerita yang sedang berlangsung tidak sama. Maksudnya, kalau dibaca flesbeknya memakan waktu lima menit, alur jalan cerita hanya berjalan beberapa detik atau menit yang kurang dari itu. Yah, semacam itulah. Faham 'kan?**

**Juga ada pergantian POV tanpa embel-embel pemberitahuan.**

**6k++**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Sebelumnya

Dzofi mengambil jalur kanan dengan tujuan awal meminimalisir jumlah korban, dan diantara mereka bertiga yang sampai lebih dahulu ke Bellato outpost, Haruslah mampu memanggil bantuan prajurit tingkat elite secepatnya dan menyelamatkan mereka yang dikejar oleh reptile raksasa yang marah ; Cloned Thunder Lizard.

Dzofi bersyukur, karena kedua sahabatnya tidak ada yang dikejar oleh monster biru itu. Kini ia harus memacu kecepatannya, secepat mungkin.

.

**I'm On The Right Path **

**-Part 2-**

**Blue Sky**

"Tikungan!" ucapku entah mengapa merasa sangat bersyukur di tengah ributnya raungan monster yang tengah marah. Aku merasa tikungan itu adalah kunci kemenanganku agar bisa lolos, soal bagaimana caranya, biar itu kupikirkan nanti.

Drap.. Drap.. Drap…

Sepuluh detik kemudian aku tepat di depan jalan berkelok kanan itu, kurasa lebar jalan yang sedang kulalui ini tidak terlalu luas, lebarnya hanya satu setengah si Cloned Thunder Lizard itu, jadi pastinya kalau aku menjadi dia, aku tidak akan terlalu gegabah dalam melangkah.

Syut…

Jress… trak.. trak..

Suara bebatuan jatuh, menuju lembah di bawah sana.

"Hah! Ja-jalan buntu!" ucapku dengan spontan menghentikan langkah, memandangi berapa tingginya tempatku berpijak saat kulihat dasar permukaan tanah sana terasa cukup jauh.

Dengan keringat bercucuran, ritme jantung yang cepat dan nafas tak beraturan. Aku berusaha menelan ludah, walau tenggorokanku sangat kering. Tak hentinya aku memandangi tempatku berdiri, walau pendengaranku tidaklah tuli, aku masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas langkah monster itu kian detik kian mendekat.

"Huhh… Hah…" aku mencoba menghembuskan nafas, agar rileks atau lebih tepatnya menipu diriku sendiri. Aku berbalik arah, berpaling ke jalan yang mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya aku melihat sesuatu yang marah kepadaku.

"Gak! Gue gak boleh nyerah! Gue gak akan mati dengan cara seperti ini!" ujarku lantang pada diriku sendiri. Ku keluarkan senjata ku, Stout Gun dan Sosun Patta. Kupegang dengan erat sampai-sampai gagang yang sedang kugenggam menjadi slip akibat tanganku yang berkeringat.

**Jdum**

**Jdum..**

**Jdum…**

Trangg…

Tangan ku bergetar, senjata yang kupegang terlepas karenanya. Akupun hanya bisa memandangi kedua tanganku.

"Kenapa… kenapa disaat seperti ini tubuh gue… kenapa."

Aku sadar, akal rasionalku jelas menolak semua tipuan yang berusaha aku berikan, situasi yang sedang berada di depanku bukanlah sebuah scane film layar lebar, yang mana pemeran utama selalu bisa selamat menghadapi rintangan apapun.

Semakin dekat takdir itu, dengan sendirinya kakiku melangkah mundur. Takut akan ending yang sudah jelas bagaimana itu akan terjadi.

**GHRROAA… RRR… RRR…**

Raungan yang diikuti langkah beratnya membuat bumi yang kupijak ini bergetar, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana keadaanku sekarang, selain tubuh yang seakan tak bisa kukendalikan. Mungkin yang terjadi pada tubuhku sekarang adalah situasi terburuk. Raga yang tak mengikuti perintah tuannya.

Saat titik dimana aku mampu mendengar dengan jelas suara nafasnya. Aku sadar…

Kematian…

Dia datang…

.

Jress…

Untuk pesekian detik, aku masih belum menyadari suara apa itu, sampai…

Tubuh ku kehilangan keseimbangan…

Seakan tubuh ku melayang untuk sesaat...

Aku tak bisa merasakan lagi tanah untuk kupijak…

**Grep!**

trakk.. trak..

tangan ku, dengan sigap seakan gerak reflex, mereka berdua langsung mengcengkram bumi yang bisa digapai sebelum tubuh ku terhempas kedasar lembah. Sekarang posisiku sungguh serba sulit, dengan tubuhku yang 'tergantung'. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Langkah monster itu tak berhenti, tiap langkah yang mendekat, membuat beberapa kerikil dari tempatku mencengkram berguguran. Walau kini langkahnya melambat, Hanya masalah waktu sampai ia berhasil menemukanku. cepat atau lambat.

"Si-sial… ke-kenapa jadi begini." Makiku, entah aku harus bagaimana, namun kurasa umpatan dalah kata yang tepat untuk saat ini.

Nafas dari makhluk berdarah dingin itu semakin mendekat, aku tak berani untuk menatap ke atas maupun ke bawah. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah memejamkan mata, sekuat tenaga.

**Hrrrr… Hrrr…**

Aku tau dia di atas sana, dia sangat dekat, mungkin sedang menatapku. Namun aku lebih memilih kegelapan yang kuciptakan, yang kutatap saat ini. Karena untuk saat ini, kegelapan terasa jauh lebih bersahabat daripada kenyataan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**

_Aku ingat, hari itu…_

_Musim gugur, 13 tahun yang lalu…_

"Permisi, Selamat Pagi!" seru seorang wanita. Kalau tak salah, saat itu pagi jam 10, saat aku dan Kak Ulfa masih asik menonton kartun pagi.

Akupun menghampiri pintu, mengintip terlebih dahulu siapa dibalik sana.

_Kakak perempuan? Siapa?_

Akupun membukakan pintu. Lalu bertanya.

"Ada perlu apa Kak?" ucaku pada perempuan berambut lavender terurai.

"Paman Yosuro ada?"

"Paman? Eumm.. Ada, kupangilin sebentar ya." Jawabku, lalu berlari kearah kebun belakang.

Drap.. drap.. drap..

Ditengah kuberlari, Kak Ulfa bertanya.

"Siapa?" sambil mendongakkan wajahnya menengok kearah pintu masuk.

"Gak tau." jawabku seraya melanjutkan lariku.

.

"Kek, ada yang nyariin." Ucapku padanya yang sedang melakukan pekerjaan kebun.

"Siapa Dzof?"

"Gak tau, Kakak perempuan, rambutnya warna ungu muda. Dia nyariin kakek, tapi mengilnya paman" Jawabku memberi penjabaran sederhana.

"Perempuan… oh, iya-iya. Suruh dia masuk." Ucap kakek, iapun berdiri dari posisinya dan membersihkan tubuhnya alakadarnya.

Aku kembali berlari menghampiri Kakak yang menunggu di depan pintu masuk.

"Kak, kata kakek silahkan masuk. Selamat datang." Ucapku diikuti salam dan membungkukkan badan.

"Haha… kamu pinter, kamu Baydzofi 'kan?" ujarnya memujiku, kemudian menebak namaku.

"Eh? Kok Kakak tau? Kita kenal?" ucapku dengan tampang polos.

"Kenal dong, kamu yang gak inget." Jawabnya dengan memberi senyum padaku.

Tak berapa lama kakek datang, nampaknya ia habis mencuci tangannya sebelum bertemu tamu yang tak kukenal namanya.

"Ohh.. Amethyst, kapan kau datang?" ucap kakek menyebut nama perempuan itu, lalu memeluknya. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, sepertinya kakek sangat senang, aku tidak pernah melihat kakek sesenang ini, melainkan saat aku bertemu kekek untuk pertama kalinya. Ya, muka itu sama seperti saat itu.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tawar kakek memberi suguhan.

"Ah, tidak usah Paman, merepotkan." Tolak Kakak perempuan itu.

"Hush, tamu itu harus dikasih suguhan. Gimana kalau teh sakura? Aku suka teh itu." Ucap kakek, lalu ia pergi ke dapur. Biasanya kalau ada tamu, Kak Ulfa akan ikut membantu kakek membuat minuman.

Aku hanya berdiri, memandangi muka orang asing dihadapanku. Aku masih belum mengerti apa maksud dari perkataannya yang mengatakan kalau aku lupa, seingatku aku tak pernah bertemu dia.

"Umur mu berapa? Udah kelas berapa? Dan aku harus memanggilmu apa Baydzofi? Tanya Kakak itu.

"Umurku enam tahun, aku kelas satu. Kakak bisa mangil aku Dzofi."

"Ohh Dzofi, kelas satu ya? Kamu memang mirip ayahmu ya."

"Ay-ayah? Kakak kenal ayahku?" tanyaku padanya. Serasa sebuah mukjizat atau semacamnya, karena aku sudah lama tidak bertemu orangtuaku. Sejak sore hari dimana mereka berdua mendapatkan panggilan mendadak.

"Uhmm… kenal" jawabnya. Kemudia ia memalingakan mata ungunya, tidak menatapku lagi.

"Ayah, sekarang lagi ngapain Kak?" tanyaku layaknya bocah seumuranku yang penasaran.

"Ayahmu…" sempat agak lama ia menjawabnya, namun ia melanjutkan "Ayahmu lagi jalanin misi rahasia."

"Sama ibu?"

"Iya… sama ibu."

Seketika, bibir ku menekuk keatas, tersenyum yakin dan senang atas jawaban yang kuperoleh saat itu, Selang percakapan singkat kami, kakek datang bersama Kak Ulfa yang membawakan makanan kecil untuk tamu.

"Oh.. kalian lagi ngobrol ya? Dzofi, kamu kok senyum-senyum sendiri. kenal sama dia gak?" seru kakek padaku.

"Enggak kek, Kakak ini siapa?"

"Dia itu anak dari saudara kakek, dia bibi mu."

"Paman Yosuro! Aku gak pantes jadi bibi-bibi tau. Aku 'kan masih muda." Timpal Kakak perempuan itu.

"Hahaha… terus apa, emang panggilannya bibi 'kan? Bibi Amethyst" seru kakek sambil meminum teh kesukaannya.

"Bay de way, Kamu udah punya pacar belum?" Tanya kakek diikuti tawa khasnya.

Nampaknya Kakak yang menjadi bibiku tidak menjawab, ia meunjukkan raut kesal seperti saat Kak Ulfa kesal padaku. Lalu meminum teh yang disajikan untuknya.

Dia menggeleng ditengah menggenggam cangkir teh.

Hahaha…

Tawa kakek terdengar, aku dan Kak Ulfa saat itu tidak memahami kenapa kakek tertawa sedangkan bibi kesal.

Selanjutnya, percakapan hanya diisi obrolan nostalgia dan pertanyaan penasaran kakek pada keponakannya. Tidak bisa kuingat semua apa yang mereka bicarakan, sampai pada satu pertanyaan yang terus ku ingat sampai saat ini.

"Gimana kabar Rays dan Fath? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

Bibi nampak tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan kakek. Matanya tertuju pada kakek, kemudian berpaling kepada aku dan Kak Ulfa.

Saat itu aku masih tidak faham, bagaimana kakek dan bibi bisa faham. Kemudian kakek menyuruhku dan Kak Ulfa untuk kembali menonton kartun pagi.

Ditengah langkah kami menuju ruang tv, aku mendengar…

"Eng… Paman, Paman dipanggil pihak militer, ada keperluan dan sesuatu yang perlu dibahas disana…"

.

Tidak berapa lama, kakek masuk ke kamarnya, lalu beberapa menit setelahnya kakek mengenakkan baju rapih. Baju berlapiskan jas. Ia juga memakai minyak rambut yang aromanya sungguh menunjukkan ciri khasnya.

"kakek mau pergi? Kemana?" tanyaku.

"Iya, kakek ada perlu. Kamu sama Kak Ulfa jaga rumah ya. Di meja makan ada kue bawaan bibi mu, makan saja kalau lapar, jangan tunggu kakek ya."

Aku hanya mengangguk, menatap matanya yang beratapkan alis yang telah memutih. Kak Ulfa juga tak banyak bicara saat itu. Kemudian kakek mengusap kepala kami.

"Jangan nakal ya." Ucap kakek sebelum bangkit dan pergi.

Aku, yang saat itu tidak mengerti apa-apa, hanya bisa merasakan satu hal. Tatapan mata kakek, tidak seperti biasanya.

.

_Sore hari, angin musim gugur memainkan perannya…_

_membawa mereka yang menguning pergi dari tempat pertama kali mereka menapak, kesuatu tempat yang baru… yang lebih baik…_

tidak seperti biasanya, hari sudah cukup sore, tetapi kakek juga belum pulang.

Aku yang saat itu masih kecil tidak tau harus menghubungi kakek. Begitupun Kak Ulfa, kamu berdua haya menunggu, kepulangan kakek. Menungu.

.

Ceklek…

Pintu rumah ada yang membuka, kami harap itu adalah kakek, dan saat kami melihatnya…

"Kakekk…" ucapku dan Kak Ulfa seperti biasa. Berlari, berlomba siapa yang tercepat yang bisa digendong olehnya lebih dulu.

"Kakek, kakek dari mana?" Tanya Kak Ulfa. Akupun menanti jawabnya.

Kakek tidak menjawab, membuat kami berdua bingung.

Kemudian, kakek berlutut…

Lalu memeluk kami berdua…

Erat…

.

_Terdengar, suara layaknya suara tangis yang berusaha ia tahan di dalam tubuhnya yang telah senja. Sekuat tenaga tak menunjukkan pada kami, namun ia tetap tak sanggup, karena…_

"Maafkan kakek… Ulfa, Dzofi…" ucapnya tetap membenamkan mukanya pada pundak mungil kami saat itu.

"Kakek kenapa minta maaf? Kakek kan gak salah." Ucap Kak Ulfa.

Namun kembali, hanya ucapan maaf bernada seperti orang yang tengah menahan beban berat dari dalam dirinya yang keluar dari lisannya, kelu.

Aku saat itu mulai merasa suasana yang tidak enak, melihat apa yang terjadi pada kakek. Aku seakan mengerti, tapi tidak tau apa itu. Kulihat mata Kak Ulfa, ia mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kek, ada apa? Kenapa minta maaf?" ucap Kak Ulfa dengan nada sedih.

Dengan mulut yang bergetar, mata yang mulai basah, kakek mangatakan…

"Orang tua kalian… meninggal…"

Kosa kata yang sulit kumengerti saat itu, namun aku tau, kata itu mengartikan aku tak akan bisa bertemu kedua orangtua ku.

Kakek kembali memeluk kami dengan erat. Kak Ulfa tak bisa menyembunyikan tangisnya, ia menangis dipundak kakek. Sedangkan aku…

"Enggak! Ayah ibu gak ninggalin Dzofi. Ayah sama ibu lagi ngerjain misi rahasia… bohong… ka-kakek… bohong…" tangisku saat itupun pecah. Aku hanya bisa berdiri, sembari air mata terus membasahi pipiku.

Akupun terus memanggil

"Ayahh… ibuu…"

.

.

.

"Ayah… Ibu.." ucap lisanku lirih mengingat kepergian mereka. Tak terasa, mataku yang sedang terpejam ini, dari sudutnya ikut mengeluarkan airmata, seperti 13 tahun yang lalu.

**GRAOOOO!**

Raungan keras diikuti langkah berat membuatku tersadar dari ingatan masa lalu.

Jress… trakk…

"AHH!"

Tanah tempat tangan kiriku mancengkram runtuh, dan kini hanya dengan tangan kananku aku bertahan. akupun mencoba sekuat tenaga agar tangan kiriku menggapai tempat untuk kucengkram, namun… semakin aku bergerak, aku merasakan ada retakan ditempat tangan kananku mencengkram.

kini hanya tangan kananku yang berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tubuh ku tak terhempas menemui dasar lembah.

Detik demi detik yang kulalui terasa sangat berarti, aku merasakan tanganku mulai keram, berkeringat, sakit layaknya disayat secara perlahan. Juga telapak kaki ku mulai terasa dingin. Hanya masalah waktu, sampai…

Jrass…

.

.

/

"Dzofi… bangun nak, ayo bangkit." Seru seorang wanita, suara itu… terdengar familiar… terdengar…

suara yang ku rindukan…

Aku di ruang putih antah berantah ini, mendongakkan mukaku kesumber suara. Melihat sosok yang bicara padaku, dengan posisi masih duduk memeluk kedua lutut ku.

Nampak wanita itu, berambut panjang berwarna biru langit, muda dan cantik.

"I-ibu? Kau ibu ku?" seruku meyakinkan.

Ia tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman sambil mengarahkan tangannya kepadaku.

Akupun menerima tangannya, dan bangkit.

"Kamu udah besar… kamu udah lebih tinggi dari ibu sekarang."

Tanpa menjawab perkatannya, aku langsung memeluknya. Erat.

"Bu, Dzofi kangen sama ibu… a-aku rindu bu…" ucapku sambil memebenamkan mukaku pada pundaknya.

Iapun membelai kepalaku sambil berkata…

"Maafkan ibu ya Nak, ibu tau kamu pasti sedih."

Dengan isak tangis, aku berusaha mengucapkan keluh kesahku.

"Bu… aku.. aku ingat dimana hari itu terjadi… hari dimana aku sendirian. Gak punya siapa-siapa… lagi"

Tak henti-hentinya aku menumpahkan keluh kesahku padanya. Belasan tahun dalam hidupku, aku tak lagi melihat sosoknya, dan sekarang, ia tepat dihadapanku.

Setelah memakan beberapa saat, ibu berkata.

"Kamu gak sendirian. Kamu kehilangan, namun bukan berarti gak ada yang menggantikan. Ibu yakin, setelah peninggalan ibu, kakek memperlakukanmu dengan baik. kamu mempunyai teman-teman yang membantumu 'kan?"

"I-iya…"

Kemudian ibu meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pipiku, agar pandanganku selaras dengan matanya.

"Dengar Dzofi, kamu anak ibu dan itu adalah pasti. Namun masa depanmu masih sebuah misteri. Teruslah berlari… hingga kita bisa bertemu di alam yang kekal nanti."

"Ma-maksud ibu… aku belum…"

"Belum" Potongnya. "Sudah, jangan nangis melulu. Kamu laki-laki 'kan?" ujarnya seraya menyeka airmataku.

Dengan terisak, aku menjawab perkataannya. "I-iya… bu."

"A-aku cuma, aku gak mau terpisah dari momen bahagia ini sekarang. Banyak yang mau aku bicarakan keibu."

"Dzofi, disana, teman-teman mu menantimu, mereka tengah berjuang untuk membantumu. Ibu mohon, jangan menyerah sekarang Dzofi. Tataplah langit, disana ibu akan selalu mengawasimu." Ucapnya seraya menyudahi pelukanku.

"I-ibu… ibu…" seruku, karena, kini sosoknya perlahan menjauh.

Airmata begitu saja kembali membasahi jejak airmata sebelumnya, namun aku segera menyekanya walau itu tak membuatnya berhenti.

"I-ibu… Ayah…, bagaimana keadaan ayah bu?"

Sosoknya hanya tersenyum, seakan mengatakan sesuatu namun aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan, iapun menghilang… bersama ruang hampa ini…

dan juga tubuhku…

/

.

.

Pemandangan berubah menjadi menyilaukan, sampai aku sadar bila aku tengah terjatuh…

_Tataplah langit…_

Aku teringat kata itu, lalu aku mendongakkan wajahku keatas, bersama tanganku…

"_Aku melihatnya, Biru… langit…"_ ucapku berbisik.

.

Grep!

.

Persekian detik saja terlambat, tangan yang sekarang menggenggam tanganku hanya akan menangkap angin.

.

"Dzofi, Kau baik-baik saja?" "Dzofi, kau bisa mendengarku?" "Dzofi! Jangan khawatir, aku akan menolongmu"

Dalam benakku, hanya terngiang perkataan ibu ku, semua perkataannya benar… aku tidak boleh menyerah sekarang, teman-teman ku… masih ingin berjuang, masih ingin melangkah…

Bersamaku…

"Iya Sab, tolong… tolong aku."

.

.

Akhirnya, entah bagaimana, Sabila datang disaat yang sangat tepat. Aku berhasil diselamatkan olehnya. Aku masih tak miliki daya untuk berdiri, bicara padanya untuk menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi dan bagaimana ia berhasil kesinipun tidak.

"Ini Dzo, minumlah dulu." Ucapnya seraya memberiku minuman. Akupun menerimanya.

"Te-terimakasih." Jawabku terbata-bata.

"Iya."

Iapun kini mengeluarkan saputangan miliknya, berwarna merah muda dengan motif bunga berwarna putih di tengahnya.

Tangannya bergerak, membersihkan muka ku.

Tidak banyak kata yang terucap setelah itu, sampai aku mengucapkannya kembali.

"Terimakasih Sab, te-terimakasih…" tak terasa, airmata kembali keluar dari ujung mataku, membuat aliran air di pipi.

"A-aku gak tau, kalau kamu gak datang, mu-mungkin aja aku…"

"Suttt…" ucapnya seraya mendaratkan telunjuk mungilnya dibibir ku. "Gak perlu ucapin kata itu. Aku bersyukur, aku bisa selamatin kamu. Aku senang bisa berguna, menolong orang yang kusa-" perkataannyapun berhenti tepat saat ia menyeka airmata dari pipi ku, tepat saat 'biru langit' miliknya selaras dengan 'brownies' milikku.

"Kusa?" ucapku mengulang kata yang tak kumengerti.

"Ku.. sang…" ucapnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia memalingkan pandangannya dari mata ku namun tangannya tetap membersihkan muka ku.

"O-ohh… maaf Sab, gara-gara aku, kamu jadi ngeladenin cowo cengeng kaya aku. Maaf karena udah biarin kamu ngeliat kondisiku kaya gini… harusnya aku gak boleh nangis di depan perempuan…" ujarku sembari menggerakkan tangan ku untuk menyeka airmata yang tersisa.

Namun Sabila menghentikan lajur tanganku, ia menggenggamnya bersamaan dengan saputangan miliknya.

"Enggak"

"Enggak apa-apa. kamu ini laki-laki, tapi kamu juga makhluk hidup yang berperasaan. Kita udah lama saling kenal, dan kamu selalu nunjukin kalau kamu itu selalu kuat dihadapanku Dzofi… aku ingin…" iapun menuntun tanganku dan tangannya, menyeka airmata yang tersisa.

"Lebih banyak melihat perasaanmu…"

Hembusan angin. Membuat beberapa helai rambut kami ikut bergerak mengikuti sang pembawa. Ikhlas menunjukkan arah. Menunjukkan ketulusan.

Aku bisa merasakannya, wanita dihadapanku ini… mengatakannya dengan tegas dari lubuk hatinya. Dengan tulus, sesuai apa yang benar-benar ia inginkan… hangat tangannya, mampu mengalahkan dingin tangan yang hampir bertemu dengan sang kematian.

Aku bersyurur, sangat bersyukur. Dirinya menjadi bagian, salah satu dari sekian sosok yang ikut melangkah bersamaku sampai detik ini.

Akupun ikut menggerakkan tangan ku yang lain untuk menggenggam tangannya. Aku tak mampu menatap matanya, aku hanya bisa memalingkan netra ku ketanah, lalu mengatakan…

"Baik Sab, a-aku gak akan jadi seperti itu lagi, aku… akan berusaha lebih terbuka, menunjukkan perasaanku, emosiku…"

"padamu…" ucapku terbata-bata.

Darah hangat seakan memenuhi kepala ku, sehingga daun telinga dan wajah ku memerah dibuatnya. Perlahan, kuangkat wajah ku untuk melihat reaksinya.

Dan saat melihatnya, kulihat mukanya yang memerah merona sambil tersenyum. Menunjukkan senyuman yang hanya ia peruntukkan padaku.

Akupun tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepala ku yang tak gatal. Semuanya… terasa lebih baik.

"Dah selesai pacarannya?".

Aku dan Sabila Shock, menyaksikan wujud seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba saja langsung muncul ditengah-tengah kami. Benar-benar shock, terkejut sampai tak mampu mengeluarkan reaksi kaget seperti pada umumnya.

"Kalian… kalian baik-baik aja 'kan? Hoii?"

.

Butuh beberapa saat sampai kami tersadar dari ke-shock-an kami.

"Ka-Kak Istifa! ngapain Kakak ada disini?" seruku menyebut nama si sniper berambut hijau.

"Kamu ini! Yang nyelamatin kamu dari komodo raksasa itu aku tau!"

Tack!

Jawabnya seraya menyentil dahi ku.

"Gi-gimana caranya? Kakak bunuh Cloned Thunder Lizard itu?"

"Bunuh? Hah… itumah gak jaman. Kalo aku mau, aku bisa aja bunuh tuh kadal." Ucapnya seraya bertolak pinggang.

'_Huh.. sombong…'_ batinku sambil bersweetdrop.

"Bilang aja Kakak gak kuat bunuh tuh monster. Jadi Muslihat apa yang-"

Bletak!

"Aku belum selesai ngomong!"

Ia menepak kepala ku sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Akupun hanya bisa mengusap kepala ku. Sedangkan Sabila hanya menatapku khawatir.

"Karena kamu memaksa, oke, maka Kakak akan kasih tau caranya dan kronologi kenapa aku dan Sabila bisa sampai sini. Tapi kondisimu, udah bisa buat jalan?"

"Udah Kak."

"jadi begini…" iapun memulai ceritanya. Sambil berjalan menuju Bellato outpost, aku dan Kak Istifa di belakang, sedangkan Sabila berada sekitar lima meter di depan. Mengawasi jalur yang kami lalui.

.

.

**/**

Jadi, sekitar jam 9an, Kakak waktu itu lagi bantuin Sabila berlatih…

"Captain, captain Istifa." Seru seorang lelaki memanggilku secara formal. Akupun menoleh kesumber suara, memastikan suara yang kukenal.

"Ah, Major Olivier. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujarku mengetahui kalau seniorku yang memanggil.

"Apa kau sedang dalam bertugas?"

"Tidak Royal. Aku hanya sedang melatih junior ku"

"Kalau begitu aku minta bantuanmu."

Iapun menceritakan kronologi permasalahan, ia mengatakan kalau beberapa jam yang lalu federasi menunjuk tim yang terdiri dari tiga orang leutnant untuk mengamankan area kependudukan di wilayah bellato outpost, tujuannya adalah menghalau bangsa crawler yang mulai memenuhi wilayah itu, dan mengusir mereka. Namun sampai detik ini tidak ada laporan kalau utusan federasi sampai area tersebut.

Terlebih, portal kini sedang maintaince sehingga tak bisa digunakan untuk berpindah lokasi ke Bellato outpost, pastilah mereka menempuh jalan manual, entah lewat utara, goa atau selatan.

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa mereka bertiga, Major?" tanyaku pada pria berambut hitam.

"Mereka… prajurit baru… seperti prajurit yang sedang kau latih itu." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk Sabila.

"Namanya Major"

"Umm…" ia berfikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat. "Kalau tidak salah, salah satunya satu clan dengan temanmu, si Ulfa."

"Hardji?" celetukku memastikan. Pupil matanyapun melebar

"Baydzofi Hardji, anak yang tempo waktu menerima mendali itu 'kan?" ucapku sebelum ia mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Ah! Iya, dia salah satunya. Kau mengenalnya Captain?"

"Tentu saja Major. Aku mengenal anak itu, sangat baik." Jawabku, iapun menyudahi percakapan ini, namun saat hendak memalingkan badannya, aku tahan bahunya.

"Major"

"Ada apa?"

"Apakah aku boleh menyertakan orang lain dalam tugas ini?"

"Silahkan Captain. Kau bebas mengajak orang lain dalam tugas." Ujarnya seraya melangkahkan kaki.

"Terimakasih, Major."

Akupun mengajak Sabila. sebelum melangkahkan kaki lebih jauh, untuk memilih jalan yang kemungkin kau dan teman-temanmu pilih, aku tanyakan pada Sabila.

"Kira-kira Dzofi lewat mana Sab?"

"Umm.." ia berfikir sejenak, memandangi sekitar, lebih tepatnya memandangi permukaan tanah. "Ku rasa mereka lewat sini Kak Istifa." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk kearah lode falls.

"Kau yakin?" ujarku memastikan.

"Yap. Di depan sana ada jejak sepatu, bisa jadi itu milik Dzofi dan teman-temannya."

Sambil menghembuskan nafas, akupun menuruti insting Sabila.

Kamipun berjalan menyusuri jejak sepatu milikmu, harusnya aku tak perlu meragukan Sabila saat itu, karena dia dari clan Rosseblood, yang terkenal akan kelihaian dalam berburu.

Sekitar belasan menit kami menyusuri jejakmu, dipersimpangan, Sabila mengatakan kalau ia menemukan jejak yang basah. Jarak waktunya tidak terlalu jauh, itu menandakan kau dan teman-temanmu tidaklah jauh. Aku dan Sabilapun mempercepat langkah kami.

Dari rute yang kau coba lewati, aku mulai memiliki prasangka, kau dan teman-temanmu benar-benar tidak tau apa yang kau hadapi. Maksudku, jalur lode falls adalah jalur berisikan monster-monster tingkat tinggi, sebut saja Cloned RHS (Red Haired Splinter), Cloned Blue Scaled Klan sampai serangga kecil yang sangat berbahaya. Biasanya prajurit elite tingkat tinggilah yang berburu makhluk-makhluk berbahaya itu untuk berlatih. Tapi kau, anak kemarin sore melewati jalur ini, kau pasti ingin bunuh diri atau kau benar-benar gila.

"Sab, sebaiknya kau kembali ke markas, sampai sini biar aku yang menjalani pencarian ini sendirian." Ucarku padanya, karena aku tak mau terjadi hal buruk pada anak baru.

"Tidak Kak, aku juga ikut dalam pencarian ini." Balasnya.

"Sabila Rosseblood, sebagai Senior mu, aku memerintahkan kau untuk menundurkan diri!"

"Aku menolak untuk mengundirkan diri!"

Suasana di tengah naungan kanopipun terasa sedikit menegang, ia bersih keras untuk molak perintahku.

"Kenapa… kenapa Kakak memintaku mengundurkan diri saat ini? Bukankah Kakak yang tadi memintaku untuk bergabung dalam pencarian ini." Ucapnya ditengah suasana, memecah keheningan sesaat.

"Itu.. itu karena zona ini terlalu berbahaya, aku tak bisa membiarkan prajurit baru sepertimu menerima resiko yang besar." Jawabku padanya.

"Resiko? Apa karena daerah ini dipenuhi binatang buas, kak? Kalau itu Aku sudah tau."

"Kau.. kau tau kalau wilayah ini dipenuhi binatang buas?" ucapku sedikit terkejut.

"Tentu, sedari tadi kita lalui jalur ini, ada beberapa bagian tubuh binatang yang asing yang tidak pernah kujumpai selama menyelesaikan misi. Ukurannyapun lebih besar. Jadi pastilah itu makhluk buas tingkat tinggi, aku bisa mengantisipasinya." serunya dengan tatapan biru langit yang yakin.

"Aku tak mau mengatakan ini, tetapi… bisa saja kalau Dzofi… dan teman-temannya… mati…"

"Tidak! Aku yakin ia dan teman-temannya takkan mati semudah itu." Elaknya sambil memalingkan tubuhnya dari hadapanku.

Beberapa detik terisi tanpa sepatah katapun, sampai…

"Dzofi… dia itu… temanku, aku tak bisa membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padanya, Kak. Aku… aku tau dia masih hidup. Karena, ia masih memiliki sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan." Ucapnya dengan intonasi yang berbada dari sebelumnya.

Akupun melangkah mendekatinya, lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Baiklah, kita pasti bisa menemukan mereka. Tetaplah pada keyakinanmu, Sab." Seruku padanya, karena yang kurasakan, jauh di dalam dirinya, ia merasa khawatir, terlebih ia mengetahui bila jalur yang kau lalui adalah jalur yang berbahaya.

"Ya, terimakasih Kak Istifa."

Setelahnya kami berlari, kuyakin, disetiap langkah kakinya, ia mendoakan keselamatanmu, agar segala hal buruk tidak terjadi padamu.

"Kak, disini ada jejak makhluk besar, mengikuti jejak mereka Kak." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk suatu jejak ditanah.

"I-Itu!" ya, jejak reptile raksasa itu, Cloned Thunder Lizard yang tadi mengejarmu. akupun langsung mempercepat langkah lariku, "Sab, kau tetap dibelakangku, bila kuperintahkan sembunyi, sebaiknya kau cepat sembunyi." Ucapku memberi intruksi.

"Baiklah."

Selang semenit kemudian, di depan sana aku melihat, cairan berwarna merah.

"Darah!"

Aku sempat shock, melihat cairan itu membasahi langkah makhluk berwarna biru itu. Sabilapun hanya bisa menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Seakan tak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

Akupun berusaha mencermati lebih detail, kulihat ada serpihan kaca disekitarnya, juga jejak tak beraturan yang sepertinya adalah jejak tubuh dari C-TL yang tersungkur.

"Tenang Sab, ini adalah potion HP Bless." Ucapku sambil mendekat kelokasi, lalu menggerakkan telunjukku untuk menyentuhnya. Sebenarnya saat itu aku tak telalu yakin dengan hipotesisku, namun demi meyakinkannya, aku mencoba mencicipi cairan itu, dan memang benar kalau itu potion.

Ekspresi lega Sabila bisa dibilang sama denganku, walaupun aku tak menunjukkannya.

Kami melanjutkan pencarian, sampai ada tiga jalan yang menuju tempat berbeda, sepertinya kau dan teman-temanmu berpencar, dan hanya satu orang yang dalam bahaya. Yang menjadi umpan demi menyelamatkan yang lainnya.

**GRAOOO…**

Suara raungan menyita perhatian kami, asal suara itu berasal dari jalur sebelah kanan. Aku dan Sabilapun dengan cepat dan juga berhati-hati mencoba menyelamatkan seorang yang tengah dalam bahaya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai aku bisa melihat binatang itu tengah berdiri ditepi jurang. Akupun menyiapkan Lightning Gun milikku.

"Sabila, kau cepat sembunyi, aku akan memancing perhatian monster itu."

"Ta-tapi Kak, Kakak bagaimana?" ucapnya khawatir.

"Tenang, aku ini 'kan Sniper handal, pokoknya setelah aku memancing perhatiannya, kau segera cari orang itu, aku yakin ia tak jauh dari sini."

Iapun mengangguk dan segera menepi.

Kupusatkan perhatianku pada titik di kepala kadal itu, lalu kulepaskan tembakan dengan akurasi terkonsentrasi.

"Hei Komodo! Rasakan ini! Aiming Shot!"

Saat ia menoleh, tembakanku tepat mengenai matanya. Sontak, ia kembali meraung diikuti langkah berat mengejarku.

Saat kurasa aku telah cukup jauh memancing perhatian kadal itu, aku memakai skill Shadow Walk, alhasil, ia bingung dan kembali kesarangnya, haha…

/

.

.

"Ohh… jadi begitu…" ujarku.

"Cuma ohh doang? Gak bilang apa-apa ke aku?"

"Makasih ya Kak Istifa, makasih banyak." Balasku memberi pujian yang ia minta.

"Yaudah, tapi kanapa kamu sekarang? Kamu gak enak badan? Kok murung gitu?" tanyanya melihatku yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Enggak, enggak ada apa-apa."

Tidak sampai 15 menit, kami bertiga sudah sampai di depan pintu masuk area kependudukan Bellato outpost. Akupun berpapasan dengan Ryan dan beberapa prajurit tingkat tinggi dengan armor dan persenjataan yang lengkap. Ryan tampak panik, juga berkeringat. Iapun menghampiriku.

"Fi! Lu beneran Dzofi 'kan? Lu gak papa? Lu masih utuh 'kan?" ucapnya sambil tangannya bergerak memeriksa tiap bagian tubuhku, memastikan salah satu lengan atau kakiku tidak berakhir dalam perut Cloned TL.

"Iya, iya dan iya." Ujarku menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ia lemparkan padaku.

"Lu!" iapun mendekat kearahku dan…

PLAK!

"Bangset…" ucapku reflex mendapat tamparan pedas dari pemuda berkacamata di depanku ini.

"Mumpung lu gak kenapa-napa." tanpa pernah kuduga sebelumnya, ia memelukku, erat. Setelah beberapa detik terlalui, ia melepaskannya dan kembali bicara "Tadi gue yang berhasil sampe kesini lebih dulu, untung mentennya udah selesai, gue balik ke markas dan langsung minta bantuan prajurit Senior ini." Serunya sambil menunjuk beberapa prajurit Senior yang ada dibelakangnya. "Sekarang elu malah selamet, kenapa gak mati aja." ujarnya sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

_Ebused… tadi dia bilang bersyukur kalo gue idup, sekarang pengen gue mati… ya, kalo gak begini emang bukan Ryan sih._

Kami berduapun kemudian meminta maaf dan berterimakasih pada Senior yang Ryan panggil, karena sudah sudi untuk direpotkan. Mereka memang tidak keberatan, hanya saja percakapan kami tadi terdengar lucu ditelinga runcing mereka, tampak dari gesture mereka yang cengar-cengir menyaksikan 'kekonyolan' kami. Aku hanya bisa berdoa, semoga kejadian ini tak jadi buah bibir.

"Btw, Adan gimana? dia belom sampe?" ucapku membuka percakapan baru.

"Dia… cuma kesasar sedikit, sebentar lagi palingan nyampe." Ujarnya setelah melihat radar. Rupanya Adan sedang ada di dalam goa chink, kamipun memutuskan untuk tak mencarinya, "Orang bodoh hokinya gede." Itu yang Ryan bilang.

Aku dan Ryanpun memutuskan menuju lokasi dimana para Crawler dan juga beberapa Grumble memenuhi area yang dimaksud. Pembatas antara area yang mereka penuhi dengan area kependudukan adalah jembatan, warga sekitar membuat tembok seadanya dari berbagai barang agar para makhluk pribumi novus itu tak merusak lebih jauh.

"Jadi disini lokasinya?" ujar Ryan sambil mengokang Assult Riflenya.

"Iya, tapi bukannya lebih baik kalo nunggu Adan? Dilihat, jumlah mereka lumayan banyak, udah gitu ada kecoak rasaksa juga lagi. Gak sesuai apa yang log misi bilang."

"Yaudah." Jawabnya singkat. Kemudian ia membuka VirCell miliknya, lalu memencet suatu tombol sehingga diradar milikku ada sebuat titik berwarna biru, menunjukkan lokasi dimana aku dan Ryan berdiri.

"[Dan, lu nyasarnya jangan kelamaan! Gue ama Dzofi udah di depan lokasi, cepet susul kami.]" seru Ryan pada Adan melalui talk party, sebuah percakapan yang menampakkan muka masing-masing pada layar hologram dengan alat VirCell.

"[Dzofi dah disana? Bagusdeh, tapi gue bingung, disini jalannya gelap. Gue nyasar cuk.]"

"[Dah, lu pake teleport scroll aja kemarkas, terus kesini via portal, mentennya udah selesai.]"

"[Dari tadi kek, yaudah gue tele dulu, lu pada nungguin gue… -]" percakapan mereka berduapun berakhir, sekarang tinggal menunggu satu-satunya seorang warrior dalam tim ini.

Ditengah kami menunggu, Kak Istifa dan Sabila menghampiri kami.

"Dzof, gimana kalau aku bantu selesain misi kamu?" ucap Sabila sambil mengeluarkan senjatanya.

"Emangnya kamu gak ada misi Sab?"

"Misi untuk bulan ini aku udah selesain semua, dan sekarang gak ada panggilan. Jadi sekarang aku bebas."

_Dia… emang tekun, beda sama gue, masih tingkat segini aja dah numpuk misi, gimana nanti…_

"Yaudah, makasih Sab." Ucapku berterimakasih, lalu kupalingkan perhatianku ke Kak Istifa, "Kak Istifa juga?"

"Aku? Haha… tentu aja enggak. Itukan misi bocah, aku cuma mau ngeliatin doang." Jawabnya sambil memilah tampat untuk ia duduki.

"Mending pulang aja, ganggu…" ucapku sedikit jengkel. Iapun hanya tertawa kecil sambil bersender pada tembok.

"Oke, gimana kalau kita mulai sekarang? Lebih cepat lebih baik 'kan?" seruku pada mereka sambil menyiapkan dua bilah senjata yang berbeda.

"OKE" seru Sabila dan Ryan. Kamipun melompati pembatas dan segera mengusir mereka.

.

.

"Fast Shot!"

Duarr.. duarr..

"Ughhh.."

Brukk…

salah satu crawler kembali tumbang setelah Sabila berhasil membidik kepalanya. Kami memang sudah berhasil membersihkan area jembatan dari para mekhluk yang tingginya hampir 1,5 kali tinggi kami, namun belum ada tanda yang lainnya akan pergi. Terlebih, jumlah mereka masihlah banyak. Sangat banyak untuk kami bertiga.

DORR!

"Dengar Crawler! Kembalilah ketempat asal kalian, tidak ada alasan untuk kalian memenuhi sector wilayah kekuasaan Bellato union!" ujar Ryan pada makhluk pribumi itu setelah menembakkan tembakan peringatan.

"Kalian… kalian penjajah! tanah ini milik leluhur kami, dan kami ingin mengambilnya kembali! Enyahlah kalian!" jawab salah satu crawler yang mampu berbahasa Bellato.

"Kau, kau pemimpin mereka?" tanyaku padanya. Yang berwarna lebih gelap dibanding crawler yang lain.

BRUAKK!

Tampaknya ia tak menghiraukan pertanyanku, ia mengarahkan tinju besarnya dan gagal menghantam tubuhku, sehingga tanah menjadi retak.

"Bangsa Crawler tak akan membiarkan dirinya tertindas, tak akan membiarkan haknya diambil. SERAANGG!" seru Crawler yang kurasa pimpinan mereka, setelah ia mengomandoi, sekitar lima Crawler lainnya mengerubungi kami bertiga.

Brakk! Brakk! Brakk!

Jbumm!

Pukulan sekaligus didaratkan pada kami, namun kami semua berhasil menghindar.

Tanpa dikomandoi, Ryan dan Sabila mengambil bagian mereka masing-masing.

Dorr.. Dorr..

Dorr.. Dorr…

Ryan dan Sabila menembak Crawler dengan Assult Rifle milik mereka.

Zlashhh…

Dorr…

Sedangkan aku menahan serangan seekor Crawler dengan pisau ditangan kananku, dan tangan yang lain menembak Crawler yang lain.

"Rasakan ini! Slasher! Fast Shot!"

Zrashh! Zrash! Zrashh!

Dorr! Dorr!

Kuluncurkan dua skill sekaligus pada monster yang berbeda.

Pertarungan berlangsung sengit, sepertinya masing-masing dari kami hampir mencapai batasnya. Armor yang kukenakkan sudah basah, tak jelas oleh keringat atau darah mereka.

"Hah… hah…" aku mengatur nafas, lalu memperhatikan sosok yang sedang duduk santai bersandar.

_Kak Istifa, dia masih disana ngeliatin kami, dasar gak punya hati… hah… hah.. dah tau juniornya pada kerepotan, bukannya turun tangan._

"Dzofii! Jangan meleng!" ucap Ryan, akupun kembali memalingkan perhatianku pada…

BRUAKKK!

Brakk… brakk…

Bogem mentah salah satu Crawler berhasil mengenaiku, sehingga aku terlempar beberapa meter.

Terasa, pelipisku mengeluarkan cairan beraroma getir, dan merah.

"Hah… hah.."

Aku serasa belum bisa fokus, mengatur nafaspun sulit.

Sosok besar, kembali menghampiriku. Hanya warna hitam dari bayangan tubuhnya yang bisa kulihat, karena ia menghalangi sinar Niger dari pandanganku. Kemudian, tangannya bergerak… tangan besar berupaya melakukan serangan yang sama.

BRUKKK!

"Lu gak papa cuk?"

Ucap sosok hitam lain yg muncul begitu saja dihadapanku. Suaranya ku kenal, namun aku masih belum bisa sepenuhnya sadar.

"Dzof! Bangun!"

Sosok itu perlahan dapat kukenali dengan jelas, seorang yang tengah menahan serangan Crawler dengan prisai, ia juga menggenggam kapak berwarna biru langit ditangan lainnya.

"Adan." "Makasih, lu dateng disaat yang tepat." Ucapku dengan nada lemah.

"Pahlawan emang dateng belakangan." Ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada monster yang tengah ia hadapi. "Cepetan minum potion lu, lu pendarahan itu!"

"Potion… punya gue dah gue buang tadi, buat ngadepin komodo raksasa."

Sejenak ia tak bicara apa-apa, mungkin sedang konsentrasi menghadapi musuh yang sengit.

Zrashh!

Tebasan bertenaga, mengoyak dada Crawler yang ia hadapi sehingga darah segar membasahi matras hijau menjadi merah, serangan itupun menjadi serangan terakhir yang bisa Crawler itu rasakan, kemudian Adan berpaling kearahku, lalu menyenderkanku ke pohon.

"Tenang aja, tinggal sedikit lagi." Ucap Adan padaku. kemudian ia berseru pada yang lainnya.

"Tolong, yang masih punya stok potion, kasih ke Dzofi, dia pendarahan!"

Akupun sebisa mungkin merapalkan mantra force suci yang kupelajari agar mempercepat regenerasiku.

"So-Soul Ballad…"

Efek cahaya seperti kunang-kunang kemudian menyelimutiku, hangat.

Tidak langsung terasa memang, namun ini jauh lebih baik dibanding tidak sama sekali.

Tak berapa lama, Sabila datang menyusulku, bersamaan dengan itu, Adan pergi menjauh. Kembali menghadapi creawler yang tersisa.

"Kamu terlalu memaksakan diri Dzofi. Kau melakukannya lagi." Ucapnya seraya mengeluarkan saputangan yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menyeka airmataku.

"Jangan." Ujarku agar tangannya tak mendekat pada bagian mukaku yang bersimbah darah. "Nanti saputanganmu kotor."

"Gak apa, kalau dicuci pasti bersih lagi." Jawabnya. Namun siapapun tau, noda darah tidak semudah itu untuk dibersihkan. Walaupun menggunakan deterjen yang ngakunya dengan kekuatan sepuluh MAU.

Akupun menggapai pisauku, lalu kuayunkan…

Srattt…

Kupotong bagian lengan armorku, dan kusuruh Sabila menggunakan bagian armor itu untuk membersihkan darahku.

"Kamu, gak sayang sama armor mu? Kalau saputangan emang gunanya buat bersihin sesuatu 'kan?" ucap Sabila sekaligus memberi potion padaku.

"Ighhh… kalau armor, ughh.. bulan depan 'kan dapet lagi buat tingkat 19, tapi kalau saputanganmu, bisa-bisa motif bunga putih itu berubah jadi merah…" jawabku diikuti meringis ketika beberapa kali Sabila membersihkan pelipisku.

"Saputangan itu pasti pemberian keluargamu 'kan?" sambungku.

Entah kenapa, untuk sesaat ia tertegun.

"A-ah, iya, lebih tepatnya dari seseorang yang kusayangi." jawabnya.

Itu pasti saputangan buatan tangan dari ibunya, aku jadi merasa iri. Memiliki barang kenang-kenangan dari ortu adalah suatu hal yang tak kumilik. Aku hanya memiliki barang peninggalan kakek, ya walau barang peninggalannya masih harus diperbaiki sampai aku tau kegunaannya.

Tak terasa, waktu kami berdua habiskan bersama, ia menepuk kedua tangannya tanda ikatan kain armor dikepalaku sudah menutupi luka di pelipis.

"Sudah selesai, kamu merasa lebih baik sekarang, Dzofi?"

"Ah, makasih Sab, walau masih agak nyeri, tapi semua baik-baik saja." Jawabku sambil berusaha berdiri.

Hugg…

Ia dengan cepat menahan tubuh ku sebelum aku terjatuh karena tubuh ku yang hilang keseimbangan. Rupanya kaki kiri ku sedikit terkilir.

"Ughh.. Makasih sekali lagi, hari ini kayanya aku banyak banget hutang sama kamu Sab, hehe…" ucapku pada gadis berambut putih yang lagi-lagi membantuku.

"Kamu mau kemana? Istirahat dulu, tubuhmu belum pulih 100%." Serunya dengan tatapan biru langit yang seakan memaksa.

"Aku 'kan masih ada misi Sab." Jawabku tanpa berani membalas tatapannya. Semua wanita kalau memaksa entah mengapa terlihat seram, tidak terkecuali gadis ehem… i-imut seperti dia…

"Yaudah, aku aja yang gantiin kamu. Jadi kamu istirahat." Ucapnya menawarkan diri.

"Gimana kalau kita lakuin berdua, aku pakai Stout Gun milikku, kamu pakai senjatamu. Jadi aku gak usah maju-maju, cukup dari sini bantuin mereka." Balasku memberi usulan. Kukira ia tak setuju, namun ternyata ia mengangguk.

Dengan setengah badanku bertumpu padanya, aku dan ia mulai menembakkan beberapa proyektil secara bersamaan dari jauh.

Ditengah-tengah kami menyerang, aku berkata

"Sab, sekali lagi makasih. aku denger dari cerita Kak Istifa, kamu sampai berani lawan komandonya demi nyari aku. aku… aku gak tau kalau kalau sampai seberani itu… demi aku." Akupun menatap lebih rendah, mencoba melihat wajahnya.

"A-aa engg… pokoknya makasih, yu are de ril mvp…" sambungku langsung mengarahkan pandanganku kembali ke depan. Tak berani bertatapan mata. Ya, memang aneh gelagakku saat ini. Berasa agak canggung-canggung gak jelas. Padahal gak perlu canggung, dan Sabilapun biasa aja.

Akupun kembali fokus pada target.

"Iya, sama-sama, akupun senang kamu selamat…" balasnya.

Mendengar jawabannya, aku baru sadar, badan kami terlalu dekat, bisa jadi jantungku yang berdebar saat ini bisa ia rasakan getarannya. Tu-tunggu dulu… di-dia.. dia juga… berdebar?

"Dzofi, Sabila Merunduk! Fast Shot!"

Dorr.. Dorr…

Aku dan Sabila dengan cepat menunduk, namun aku yang tidak seimbang membuat Sabila juga tak seimbang sehingga kami berdua…

Brukk…

Terjatuh, di atas matras rerumputan ini.

Posisi tubuhku kini berada diatas tubuh Sabila yang terlentang, bisa saja tubuhku menimpanya bila tangan dan kakiku yang tak terkilir tak sigap menopang berat tubuhku.

Entah takdir yang merencanakan atau sekedar kebetulan, tatapan biru langitnya… selaras dengan brownies milikku. Erangan makhluk sekarat yang Ryan tembak tadi seakan tak menjadi penghalang antara aku dan Sabila dalam momen singkat, saling tenggelam menatap mata yang banyak disebut orang sebagai jendela hati.

"Dibelakang kenap- WOII PACARAN JANGAN PAS MISI OII! TAU TEMPAT LU DZOFII…"

Teriakan Adan dengan efektif membuatku tertarik keluar dari momen yang sangat singkat itu, akupun tersadar apa yang telah kuperbuat. Walaupun tak ada gerakan maupun kata yang terucap, baik dariku maupun Sabila. Akupun mendorong tubuhku agar menjauhi Sabila yang jaraknya sangatlah dekat.

"Ma-maaf Sab, aku sama sekali gak sengaja…" ucapku, kemudian aku berusaha berdiri dengan usahaku sendiri.

"Dzof… l-lu.. lu melanggar kode etik perbujangan lu Dzof, gue kecewa sama lu…" seru Adan sambil mensayat beberapa bagian musuh yang tengah ia hadapi.

"Gue gak macem-macem cukk! Sumpah, itu kecelakaan." Seruku lantang membalas teriakannya.

"Jangan banyak cakap! SEKARANG DARAH JOMBLOKU BERGEJOLAK LUAAARRR BIAASAAAA…" teriaknya seraya melompat ketengah kumpulan monter dan menghadapi mereka, ada sekitar lima monster lebih.

Zrashhh!

Brukk..

Jebrumm…

Bzett! Bzett! Bzett!

"Dah, gak usah dipikirin, diamah emang begitu orangnya." Seru Ryan sembari berjalan kearah kami.

"Tapi gak apa dia ngadepin monster-monster sendirian?" tanyaku pada Ryan, dengan khawatir.

"Gak apa, toh mereka yang terakhir kok. Gue aja udah selesai, mending kita rapih-rapih. Itung-itung itu sisa biar Adan aja yang beresin karena dia tadi datengnya telat." Ucap Ryan sambil menjulurkan tangan, menawarkan bantuan agar aku bisa berjalan menuju Bellato outpost.

.

.

"*yawn… kalian dah selesai?" seru Kak Istifa sambil meregangkan tangannya lalu melepas kacamata hitam. "Kepalamu kenapa tuh?" tanyanya menunjuk luka di kepalaku.

"Ka-Kakak…" "Kakak dari tadi tidur?! Aku ini kena serangan telak dari salah satu tuh makhluk! Ini seniornya malah asik-asikan tidur! Dasar gendeng! Kalo juniornya mati gimana?!" bentakku tak tahan melihat kelakuan Senior yang gak bertanggung jawab.

"Hei, begitu caramu ngomong, aku seniormu lho." Ucapnya santai, seakan tak benar-benar peduli kenapa aku benar-benar jengkel adanya.

"Senior? Persetan sama Senior! Aku sama Sabila juga tadi celaka kalo Ryan gak ngingetin kami berdua."

"Fi-"

"Belom, gue belom selesai ngomong…" ucapku memotong perkataan Ryan.

"Dzofi, kamu…"

"Nanti Sab, aku dah kesel banget sama orang yang ngakunya Senior tapi- mmpphh…" seruku juga pada Sabila, namun Kak Istifa dengan sigap langsung membekap mulut ku.

"Mphh! Hmphhhh!" _Ughh.. lepasin gue!_

"Kamu luka 'kan? Lihat tuh kepala mu, ngeluarin darah lagi." Ucapnya dengan nada tenang, seakan tak terprovokasi dengan omelanku sebelumnya, setelah itu ia melepaskan tangannya dari mulut ku.

Akupun menggerakkan tangan kepelipisku yang luka, dan basah…

"Darah? Lagi?..." tiga jemariku kini berlapiskan carian merah. Kemudian kepalaku seakan berat, tubuhku juga perlahan tak kuat untuk tetap berdiri…

Diambang kesadaranku, entah mengapa aku teringat.. teringat sesuatu seperti ini, teringat seseorang…

teringat Kak Ulfa…

"To-tolong… jangan kasih tau Kak Ulfa… semuanya…"

Brukkk…

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**CCK**

"Aku disini pulang buat apa? aku mengambil cuti untuk menjemput sepupuku yang pemalas, ayo cepat bangun!"

-Ulfa Hardji- ch. 1

* * *

**A/N :**

**Hemm.. udah dibuat terpisahpun, ternyata masih tembus 6k, disitu saya merasa sedih. But, I hope yu all can feel what I feel. (umm… I think I heartless).**

**Oke, di ch. ini hal yang bikin saya sampai nangis (beneran, sampai-sampai airmata saya berlinang!) dibagian flesbek, dimana Dzofi kecil harus menerima kenyataan pahit.**

**Selain itu, di bagian itu juga ada char buatan orang sebelah. Yah, itung-itung biar kedepannya bisa nyambung TL ff sebelah.**

**Yang kangen Sabila mana suaranya? *Saya***

**kalo di ch. Sebelumnya dapet ekstra Kak Ulfa, kalo ini saya lebihin deh porsinya, do'i kali ini kubuat sangat berpengaruh dalam cerita, MVP (apa tuh artinya).**

**Apalagi ya? Entahlah, saya juga di A/N ini cuma mau banyak berinteraksi dengan kalian XD yowes, tak tutup dulu. Tunggu episode berikutnya.**

**Ciao.**


	19. The Day

**First Word : semua nama dan kejadian tidak ada sangkut paut dengan kejadian nyata.**

**Dizclaimerh : RaF isn't my own milord.**

**Hint : Yotsuba&amp;!**

**# **=** change POV**

.

.

* * *

**Sebelumnya…**

Setelah Dzofi berhasil diselamatkan oleh Sabila diwaktu yang sangat tepat. Ia berjanji pada sang penyelamatnya, kalau ia akan menunjukkan emosinya di depan gadis bermata biru langit tersebut. Kemudian Dzofipun kembali menjalankan misinya hingga selesai, namun ditengah pertempuran, ia mendapat serangan telak disaat ia tak konsentrasi penuh.

Kepalanya, Berdarah!

Seusai misi, tanpa ia sadari, luka yang sebelumnya sudah diobati oleh Sabila kembali terbuka, dan kini ia tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

**Bid'ah Slayer Present…**

.

**The Day**

.

.

/

Suara…

Gemericik air, terdengar saat Bellatean kecil bersurai hitam mencoba melangkahkan kaki mungilnya tepat di atas bebatuan, dengan hati-hati, juga tetap merentangkan kedua tangannya, agar tubuhnya tetap seimbang, agar tak kuyub bila terjatuh ke sungai.

"Ah! Sedikit lagi." Ucapnya saat melihat daratan tanah tinggal beberapa meter saja.

Hup!

Hup!

Hup!

"Fiuh~ akhirnya berhasil juga" ucapnya seraya mengelap dahinya yang hanya sedikit berkeringat. setelah menapakkan kaki mungilnya di tanah beralaskan rumput, ia berlari. Menghampiri padang bunga yang berbagai macam warnanya.

Biru, kuning, merah, putih, ungu.

Tulip, dandelion, lavender, dan lain-lain

Berbagai macam dan warna bunga bertebaran menyambut lelaki itu. Senyumanpun merekah di wajahnya.

"Ahahaha…"

Tawanya menari di tengah hamparan bunga-bunga.

"!"

Setelah beberapa menit, ia tersadar, bahwa tujuannya datang kesini bukanlah untuk menari ataupun bersenang-senang. Segera ia bangkit, lalu ia arahkan pandangnnya dengan fokus, memperhatikan tiap bunga yang ia lihat, Dengan teliti.

…

Sinar matahari Niger semakin terik, sang bocahpun tak kunjung menemukan apa yang ia cari, iapun memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak, bernaung dibawah pohon yang jaraknya tidak jauh. Pohon besar yang seakan menjadi pusat dari padang bunga ini.

Trekk..

Gluk gluk gluk…

"Ahh…"

Setelah meminum minuman yang ia persiapkan dari rumah, iapun bersandar, rileks, dan tertidur…

Zzz…

.

.

Tuck tuck…

Seseorang menyentuhnya dengan ujung ranting.

"Engghh…"

Reaksi bocah yang sedang tidur membuat posisi baru.

Tuck tuck…

"Ummm…"

Bocah itupun terbangun, dengan kesadaran yang masih belum penuh, ia mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Kamu gak papa?" seru seorang yang mengganggu tidur bocah bersurai hitam.

"Uhh?"

*celingak-celinguk*

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan, ia seperti sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kamu cari?" Tanya bocah bertopi yang membangunkannya.

"Aku… lagi nyari bunga." Jawabnya singkat, tanpa mempedulikan siapa lawan bicaranya.

"Bunga? Itu bunga, itu bunga, itu juga bunga." Sahut lawan bicara sambil menunjuk macam-macam bunga.

"Bukan, bukan bunga yang biasa. Aku lagi nyari bunga yang special."

"Spesial? Kaya gimana?"

"Pokoknya gak ada yang nyamain." Jawabnya, kemudian kembali melanjutkan pencarian.

"Buat apa?"

"Buat urusan penting, penting banget."

"Ooo…" bocah bertopi itu terpaku mendengar jawabannya.

Dilihat, mereka berdua nampak sebaya, tepatnya sama-sama berumur lima tahun.

"Oh iya, kata Kakak ku, kalo kamu mau cari bunga yang bagus, kamu harus muterin pohon ini dulu delapan kali sambil matanya merem, nanti pasti ketemu." Seru bocah bertopi sambil menepuk pohon yang ia maksud. Pohon satu-satunya.

"Hemm? Kamu serius? Kamu pasti mau ngerjain aku 'kan?"

"Enggak, aku gak ngerjain kamu kok. Itu kata Kakak aku." Jawab anak itu memecah keraguan.

"Oke deh aku coba. Aku tadi gak langsung percaya, soalnya Kakak aku suka ngerjain aku."

Surai hitampun melangkah, bersiap melaksanakan 'ritual' agar apa yang ia cari dapat ia dapatkan.

"Jangan ngintip."

"Iya, aku gak ngintip, aku 'kan orangnya jujur."

"Yaudah, ayo mulai." Seru bocah bertopi.

"satu" "dua" "tiga" "empat" "lima" "enam" "tujuh" "delapan."

Seru bocah-bocah itu bersamaan.

Setelah melakukan 'ritual', Bocah bersurai hitampun perlahan menyingkirkan kedua tangan mungilnya dari wajahnya.

Whussss…

Anginpun berhembus cukup kencang, membawa hawa sejuk.

"!" surai hitam menyadari sesuatu.

"Gimana? kamu ketemu apa yang kamu cari?"

"Topimu, kebawa angin." Serunya sambil menunjuk topi yang perlahan jatuh.

"Waaa… topiku." Ujar pemilik topi sambil menggenggam letak dimana harusnya topinya berada.

"Hahaha… bil bil bil, ketemu aku ambil." Seru surai hitam sambil berlari, berusaha meraih topi itu lebih dulu dari sang empunya.

Drap… Drap.. Drap…

Iapun akhirnya berhasil, lalu mengambil topi itu.

"Wah!..."

Hosh… hosh.. hosh..

"Hoii, kamu curang, itukan punyaku. Itu ibu aku yang beliin…" seru sang empunya dari belakang.

"Coba liat sini, aku nemu bunga yang bagus." Timpal surai hitam sambil mengayunkan tangannya, menyuruh agar bocah yang ia tak kenal itu cepat menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Itu, bagus 'kan?" seru surai hitam sambil menunjuk bunga, bunga yang entah apa jenisnya, namun berwarna biru muda cerah, dan dihiasi warna putih dibagian tertentu.

"Wah, bagus banget. Urusan penting kamu pasti bisa selesai dengan bunga itu."

Bocah bersurai hitam itupun mengangguk senang, lalu berpaling menghadap lawan bicaranya.

"Ini, aku mau- ehh?" saat ia hendak mengembalikan topi milik sang empunya, ia lagi-lagi tersadar

"Ada apa?" Tanya empunya topi heran.

"Kamu… perempuan?" ucap si surai hitam baru menyadari saat melihat potongan rambut pendek ala perempuan.

"Emang, dari tadi kamu ngira aku laki-laki?"

"Iya, soalnya kamu pakai topi sama celana pendek sih, jadi kukira kamu laki-laki. Yaudah nih." Si surai hitampun memakaikan topi pada sang empunya.

Setelah memakaikan topi, ia kembali berlari kearah pohon, lalu mengitarinya kembali, melakukan 'ritual'.

"Satu… dua… tiga…"

"Hei, bukannya bunga yang kamu cari udah ketemu?" Tanya gadis bertopi heran.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan, surai hitam tetap melanjutkan ritualnya.

"Tujuh… delapan…"

*celinga-celinguk*

"Hoii… aku kan nanya kamu, kok gak dijawab?"

"Tunggu.. ah! Itu dia!" surai hitam kembali menemukan apa yang ia cari, kemudian ia berlari kearahnya.

Tak mau ketinggalan, gadis bertopipun mengikuti si surai hitam. "Apa yang kamu cari?"

"AWW…" teriak reflex bocah bersurai hitam saat berusaha mencabut sekuntum bunga. Iapun berusaha menghilangkan duri tajam dari tangkai bunga tersebut sebisanya. "Nih, buat kamu, karena udah mempermudah urusan penting aku. Hehehe…" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan bunga, diikuti senyuman lebarnya.

Lawan bicaranya masih tak percaya, ia sedikit ragu, namun perlahan tangannya bergerak menerima pemberian bocah tersebut.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih banyak." Iapun tersenyum.

"Gimana? cocok 'kan? Sama warna rambutmu, sama-sama putih."

Belum sempat gadis itu menanggapi, terdengar suara yang kencang dari arah sebrang sungai.

"DZOFIII… KAMU DISANA 'KAN? UDAH SORE, KAMU DICARIIN KAKEK."

"Ah! Itu Kakak ku manggil, udah dulu ya, aku pulang dulu." ucap surai hitam.

"Kamu… besok kesini lagi?" Tanya gadis bertopi.

"Iya. Besok kita main bareng lagi."

"Janji?" Tanya sang gadis.

"Janji" jawab surai hitam sambil meraih jari kelingking lawan bicaranya, lalu ia kaitkan dengan jari miliknya, sehingga membentuk simpul sederhana.

Suara kembali terdengar menyebut nama si surai hitam.

"Ah! Iya Kak!" "Oke, sampai besok, Bye…" ujarnya seraya melambaikan tangan.

Sosok gadis itu perlahan tak mampu tertangkap oleh pengelihatannya, mungkin gadis itu juga pulang. Dan kini, dengan sigap bocah yang dipanggi Dzofi itupun menghadap kakaknya, yang berada disebrang sungai.

Sungai sebenarnya bukanlah sungai besar, melainkan aliran air yang tidak deras dan tidak juga dalam. Ada beberapa batu yang difungikan sebagai 'jembatan' dengan cara melompatinya satu persatu.

"Kamu dari siang main, gak pulang-pulang. Pasti nanti kakek marahin kamu." Ucap gadis berponytail coklat di sebrang sana sambil bertolak pinggang. "Emang kamu habis ngapain?"

"Hehe… ra-ha-si-a" jawab adiknya sambil mengeja kata terakhir. Iapun melompat, mendarat diatas batu demi batu, Sambil keduanya tangannya kembali direntangkan. Hup! Hup!

"Kamu tadi ngomong sama siapa Dzof?"

Hup!

Bocah yang diajak bicarapun menghentikan lompatannya, lalu berfikir…

Ia lupa, kalau gadis yang sedari tadi ia ajak bermain bersama tak ia ketahui namanya, berkenalanpun tidak. Iapun menjawab "Gak tau Kak."

Hup! Ia kembali melompat.

Namun saat ia ingin melompat untuk kedua kalinya…

Syut…

Jebyur…

"Haha… makanya jangan lompat-lompat, kamu jadi kecebur 'kan. Ayo bangun." Ucap sang Kakak setelah menertawakan adiknya yang terjatuh dan pakaiannya basah.

"Huu~ uhuu… Kak Ulfa… sakit Kak.. huuu..." ujar Dzofi diikuti isak tangis yang pelan, sebisa mungkin ia tahan, karena ia tau, pasti yang keluar dari lisan kakaknya adalah

"Jangan nangis, kamu 'kan laki-laki."

ponytail coklatpun menjulurkan tangannya, membantu sang surai hitam. "yang mana yang sakit?" tanyanya sembari menyamakan tingginya.

"Yang I-ini…" ucap Dzofi. Seketika, mata Ulfapun melebar, diikuti tatapan ngeri,

"D-Dzofi… kamu…"

Dzofipun menyentuh bagian yang luka, dirasanya agak basah, kemudian ia lihat apa yang ada pada tiga jarinya.

"Darah" "Kak, kepala Dzofi… berdarah…"

Perlahan, tubuh Dzofi lemas, lunglai, lalu iapun tak sadarkan diri.

"Dzofi! Dzofii!.." "Tolongg…"

Ulfapun dengan ekspresi panik, meminta bantuan pada warga sekitar.

Beruntung, ada beberapa orang lewat, kemudian membawa tubuh Dzofi ke kelinik terdekat. Bagaimana dengan Ulfa? Ia menangis, ketakutan. Khawatir terjadi hal buruk pada sepupu yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

Sang kakek yang merupakan orang yang cukup berpengaruh di desa, dengan cepat mendapat kabar tentang apa yang menimpa cucunya. Iapun bergegas ke lokasi yang dimaksud.

Sesampainya ia disana, ia mendapati cucu perempuannya tengah menangis, sedangkan cucu lelakinya tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala berbalut perban.

"Ulfa, kau baik-bak saja?" seru kakek menanyakan keadaannya.

"Kakek… ia kek, Ulfa baik-baik aja, tapi Dzofi…" ucapnya dengan nada yang pilu, berjalan memeluk sang kakek.

"Sudah sudah, gak apa-apa, semuanya pasti baik-baik saja. Dokter pasti bisa sembuhin Dzofi. Kamu jangan sedih ya." Hibur sang kakek sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung cucunya. Kemudian, ia menatap cemas cucu lainnya yang terbaring disana.

Ia sebetulnya ingin mengetahui, bagaimana kronologis peristiwa yang menimpa Dzofi, namun dirasa bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya sekarang, terlebih Ulfa merasa sangat tertekan tampaknya. Yang terpenting kesembuhan, ya, kesembuhan dan keselamatan. Semoga Tuhan memberi keselamatan pada anak dari anaknya tersebut.

.

Hari mulai malam, dokter disana mengatakan kalau Dzofi sudah boleh dibawa pulang, walaupun ia belum sadar, namun kondisinya stabil. Yosuropun membawa pulang Dzofi beserta Ulfa.

.

.

"Kek.. ughh…" ucap Dzofi sedikit meringis kesakitan setelah membuka kedua matanya, ia tersadar. "Kakek…" seru Dzofi memanggil Yosuro.

Suara langkah kaki dengan terburu-buru menghampiri sumber suara.

"Iya Dzofi…" ucap pria tua yang dipanggil kakek. "Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar…" peluk sang kakek sambil mengusap surai hitam milik cucunya.

"Kakek, Dzofi haus…" seru sang cucu sambil memijat tenggorokannya.

"Ah! Iya iya, sebentar ya, kakek buatkan teh dulu." Jawab Yosuro lalu mengecup kening cucunya. Iapun melangkah keluar menuju dapur. Ditengah ia melangkah, terdengar ia mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ulfa, sana temenin Dzofi, dia udah sadar tuh.."

Tak berapa lama, suara lantai kayu seperti dilangkahi orang berlari

Drap.. drap.. drap…

"Dzofiii!"

Brukk…

Ucap gadis berseragam sekolah putih merah melompat ke kasur yang sedang Dzofi singgahi.

"Kamu udah baikan Dek?" Tanya sang Kakak sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Dzofi.

"Umm.. emangnya Dzofi kenapa Kak?"

"Kamu gak inget? Kamu jatuh kepeleset waktu pulang dari bukit bunga." Jelas Ulfa.

"Bunga…" ucap pelan Dzofi, iapun menyadari sesuatu "Kak tolong ambilin tas Dzofi dong Kak. Yang itu yang itu…"

Ulfapun turun dari ranjang, lalu mengambilkan tas yang dimaksud Dzofi. "Yang ini?"

"Iya"

Setelah mendapatkan tas, ia dengan cepat membuka retsleting tas itu,

Srett…

Ia senang, apa yang berada di dalamnya dalam kondisi baik-baik saja, tidak rusak. Iapun mengeluarkannya dan menyerahkannya pada kakaknya.

"Ini, buat Kak Ulfa." Ucapnya dengan senyum tulus. Memberikan setangkai bunga berwarna biru cerah yang jarang ditemukan, setidaknya untuk anak-anak seperti mereka.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Yosuro menapakkan kakinya ke dalam kamar, dan melihat cucu laki-lakinya tengah memberikan bunga pada cucu perempuannya.

"…"

Ulfa tampak heran, juga Yosuro yang ada dibelakangnya. Kemudian, masih dengan senyuman tulusnya, Dzofi mengatakan…

"Selamat ulang tahun Kak…"

/

.

.

"U-ughh… Mimpi..." Ucapku setelah terbangun sambil memegang dahiku. kupandangi ruang dengan warna dominan putih ini. sepertinya aku sekarang berada di rumah sakit. "Mimpi… atau tepatnya ingatan masa lalu." Sambungku, Akupun meraba-raba pelipisku yang sudah ditutupi perban.

"Gak salah lagi, itu bener-bener terjadi. Tapi…" akupun memejamkan mata "siapa nama tuh cewe ya? Mukanya… ughh… gak bisa gue inget" ujarku mencoba membongkar muatan memori lebih jauh.

"Lagi coba nginget-nginget siapa?" ucap seorang laki-laki entah siapa dari 'kamar' sebelah, hanya bertembokan kain horden, jadi wajar ia bisa mendengar ucapanku.

"Eh? Enggak, cuma mimpi aja kayanya." Balasku mencoba tak mengungkitnya kembali.

"Btw, lu sakit apa?" Tanya orang asing itu lagi kepadaku.

"Ini, kepala gue tadi dapet benturan keras pas lawan Crawler di Bellato outpost. Kondisi gue gak fokus saat itu, jadinya memperparah dampak yang gue derita sekarang." Jelasku singkat.

Srekkk…

Iapun menyibakkan kain pembatas antara kami, terlihatlah sosok yang mengajakku bicara, seorang Bellatean dengan rambut berwarna coklat caramel.

"Ohh.. itumah masih mending, masih bisa selamat karena lawannya Crawler." Ucapnya dengan nada enteng. Matakupun tertuju padanya, lebih tepatnya kakinya yang kini tengah digantung sembari dibalut gips.

"Emang kalo elu kenapa? Kaki sampe digantung-gantung begitu, patah?" tanyaku masih memperhatikan kakinya. Disatu sisi bersyukur, gak bernasib kaya dia, disatu sisi prihatin juga, Pasti repot kalo mau BAB.

"Iya. Dari beberapa mingu yang lalu gue disini. Gue masih harus ada disini semingu lagi. Tapi semoga bisa rawat jalan, bête disini terus." Jelasnya sambil mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya.

"Engg… emang monster apa sampe bisa buat kaki lu begitu?"

"Monster yang paling buruk yang pernah lu hadapin, kalau lu melakukan sesuatu yang buat dia gak nyaman, dia langsung nyerang membabibuta, kalau enggak, dia keluarkan kemampuan serangan psikologis sehingga membuat emosi inner kita gak beraturan. Kadang dalam suatu kasus, dia juga memakai muslihat kuat untuk memperdaya kita." Jelasnya dengan nada serius, seperti mendeskripsikan makhluk dari cerita creepypasta.

"Njirr… tuh monster pasti tingkat tinggi, agresif banget. Monster apa tuh?" tanyaku antusias.

Perlahan, ia mendekatkan bagian tubuhnya kearahku, lalu melihat sekitar. Lalu melanjutkan "Bellatean betina." Hemm… ucapnya diakhiri dengan anggukan yakin.

"…" mataku menatap tajam wajahnya, dia pasti bercanda. "Yang bener aja?! Lu serius?"

"Serius gue, emang lu gak kenal seseorang perempuan yang saban hari kalo lu ngalakuin kesalahan lu pasti dapet penghakiman detik itu juga." Ucapnya seeakan menyajikan fakta yang aktual.

Akupun teringat sosok wanita ponytail yang mendekati kriteria tersebut,

"Hah, adakan?" serunya menebak isi kepala ku.

"Iya." Jawabku. "Emang, kesalahan apa yang lu perbuat sampe kaki jadi begitu."

"Engg… biasa sih, kelakuan anak muda." Jawabnya nanggung, seperti ada yang ditutup-tutupi.

"yang jujur! Gak mungkin kalo hal biasa kaki lu sampe dipatahin begitu."

"Haha… ngintip cewe mandi, biasa 'kan?" jawabnya diiringi tawa beraura mesumnya.

"NDASMU! Harusnya bukan cuma patah, tapi diamputasi sekalian!" makiku kesal, bertemu seorang yang gak jelas asal-usulnya seperti ini. Kok bisa ngintip dibilang biasa sebagai kelakuan anak muda. Atau guenya yang gak biasa? Entahlah, tapi yang jelas itu jelas melanggar norma dan perbuatan asusila.

"Tapi gue gak sepenuhnya niat kok, awalnya 'kan gak sengaja gue." Elaknya mempertahankan diri.

"Tapi lu pasti keterusan liatin dia 'kan?" tebakku

*Angguk-angguk*

"Pantes…"

Suasanapun menjadi diam sesaat, hening. Tak ada hal yang dibicarakan. Teringat, kalau masing-masing dari kami sama sekali belum mengetahui nama lawan bicara.

"Nama lu siapa?"

Ucap kami berbarengan.

"Ehh.. dah kaya jodoh aja, nama gue Dzofi, Baydzofi Hardji. specialist, leutnant. Salam kenal."

"Gue Lace Lachrymose, panggil gue Lace. Gue ranger, pangkat samaan." Jawabnya.

Kamipun beusaha berjabat tangan, namun tak sampai, karena ruang geraknya yang terbatas. Terpaksa aku turun dari ranjang dan menggenggam tangannya.

Kembali terjadi momen hening, tidak ada pembicaraan setelahnya, sempat beberapa kali detak jam dinding yang mengisi kesunyian.

.

"Sebagai laki-laki, lu pernah gak sih berfikir. Kenapa makhluk kaya kita selalu kalah sama perempuan? Maksudnya, kalau dari segi fisik, kita laki-laki jelas lebih kuat, tapi kenapa ya? Kita selalu kalah, sepertinya mereka punya kekuatan terpendam." ujarnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya sebagai bantal, menatap langit-langit kamar.

Aku yang mendengar perkataannyapun dalam hati mengiyakan

_Bener juga, kenapa kok bisa begitu?_

"Hemm…" aku berfikir mencari jawaban.

"Gue, selalu kalah kalau dihajar sama Lumia." Ucapnya menyebut nama seseorang.

"Saat dihajar dia, harusnya dengan kekuatan fisik, gue bisa bales 'kan? Tapi ini bertahanpun enggak. Kenapa gak para wanita itu ditaroh dibarisan paling depan buat ngelawan Accretia sama Cora?" setelah ia berujar seperti itu, akupun teringat kalau Kak Ulfa pernah membantingku di kamar mandi.

Akupun mulai angkat bicara

"Gue juga, punya Kakak sepupu yang kami udah berasa kaya Kakak adik. Namanya Kak Ulfa. Dia sama kaya temen lu, si Lumia. Bisa over power gitu. Dia kalau marah serem, hawa membunuh bisa terasa begitu kental. Ngebales? Itu malah memperburuk keadaan, gue rasa."

"persoalan kita sebagai laki-laki kaya dirapalin mantra Power Drain sehingga gak punya kekuatan ngebales, gue rasa itu karena ikatan dan garis alam bawah sadar kita."

"Ikatan? Garis Alam bawah sadar?" ucap Lace mengulang.

"Iya. Hemm… gini, kalau buat gue, gue dan Kak Ulfa itu udah bersama sejak kecil, dia selalu merasa bertanggung jawab atas diri gue. Karena dia lebih tua, dia juga yang menjadi panutan gue. Jadi gue sebagai seseorang yang selalu dilindungi olehnya tau, bahwa dia itu bukan musuh, akal rasional bawah sadar gue seakan membuat garis pembatas antara mana musuh, mana bukan musuh. Berdasarkan ikatan itu. Makanya tanpa gue harus berfikir untuk mengingat-ingat jasanya, gue dah pasti kalah dan gak mungkin melawan atau ngebales secara fisik ke orang yang selalu ada buat gue. Sekalipun, ya jadinya badan gue dibanting hehe…"

"Lagipula, entah ya, tapi gue suka aja tuh kalau Kak Ulfa bercanda atau ngambek sampe mukul-mukul gue, hehe… asal gak sampe masuk rumah sakit." Tambahku, akupun kini berpaling melihat Lace,

"?" dia menatapku dengan menyipitkan matanya, tajam kearahku.

"Kenapa Lace?" ucapku heran.

"Maso, dasar maso!" ucapnya seperti menghakimi.

"Eh? Maso? Apaan tuh?" ucapku kembali heran.

"Masochist, lu tipe orang masochist."

"Masochist?"

"Orang yang suka disiksa, semakin disiksa semakin puas. Biasanya orang kaya elu bakalan H*rny kalo disiksa, apalagi sampe menjurus ke hasrat S*xual. Pokoknya lu Maso!" jabarnya.

"Wut! Enak aja! Kan udah gue bilang, kalo gue sama sepupu gue itu dah kaya sodara, itu makanya gue bilang ada unsur ikatan. Kalo masalah di'siksa' gue kan gak mengarah kesana, lebih ke.. kedekatan, akrab begitu." Timpalku membantah tuduhannya.

"Ohh begitu, yaudah, pokoknya lu tetep maso." Ucapnya mengakhiri debat dadakan ini.

"Kalo elu? Menurutlu kenapa gak bisa berkutik ngadepin Lumia?" tanyaku memperalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mungkin jawaban lu bener tentang ikatan dan alam bawah sadar. Do'i itu temen masa kecil gue, ya dari dulu kita udah main bareng, becanda, pokoknya deket deh. Mungkin itu yang membuat gue gak bisa ngebales yang otomatis pasti menyakiti dia secara fisik.

Tapi tetep aja… disiksa itu gak enak, beda sama lu yang maso."

"Udah gue bilang, gue bukan maso!"

.

.

"Oh ya Dzof, tadi pas lu masih belum siuman, cewe Senior yang rambutnya ijo tua nitip pesen, dia bilang begini ke gue, Kalau elu udah bangun dan belum bisa keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini, dia udah bilangin sepupu lu kalau elu hari ini nginep di meshnya Ryan. Jadi sepupu lu gak akan khawatir. Begitu." Ujarnya memberitahuku pesan yang Kak Istifa berikan pada Lace.

"Ohh… iya." Balasku. Lalu akupun merubah posisi tidurku menghadap kekiri, memunggungi Lace.

"Engg.. Dzof. Ngomong-ngomong sepupu lu itu orangnya kaya gimana?" ucapnya kembali membuka pembicaraan. Sebenarnya aku sedang tidak terlalu mood untuk berbicara saat ini, karena aku masih dibayangi mimpi/kenangan masa lalu yang tadi aku alami. Mereka masih memenuhi benakku.

"Emang kenapa?" tanyaku balik padanya. Masih memunggunginya.

"Ya, cuma pengen tau aja."

"Dia orangnya…"

akupun teringat wajah Kak Ulfa saat hari-hari kami lalui bersama, saat ia memarahiku, bercanda, makan bersama, sedih, ngambek, menangis, Semuanya. layaknya scane-scane film yang dimainkan secara otomatis oleh otak ku.

Kemudian, timbul rasa sesak di dada ku. Aku serasa telah menipunya, membiarkan ia tak tau kondisiku yang sebenarnya. Memang, aku tak mau membuatnya khawatir, namun bagaimanapun, ia punya hak untuk itu.

Akupun bimbang,

_Gue mesti gimana?_

"Dzof! Kok bengong?" ujar pria berambut coklat caramel membuyarkan fikiranku.

"Ah! Iya-iya." Akupun kini menghadapnya, lalu ku keluarkan ponsel ku, kemudian kutunjukkan bagaimana rupanya. Foto saat ia masih diakademi akhir beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Nih."

"I-ini sepupu lu?"

Batss..

Iapun langsung merampas ponsel dari tangan ku dengan cepat.

"Hei?! Santai aja bro, emang kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"U-ukurannya… gak salah lagi, ini pasti D, enggak ini E. ya, E" ucapnya tak berkedip dari memandangi layar ponsel.

Batss…

Ku rampas kembali apa yang menjadi milikku sambil berkata, "Dah jangan lama-lama. Dasar mesum."

"Dzof, pliss… blututin ke ponsel gue ya. Pliss…" ucapnya sambil memohon.

"Gak!" Ucapku tegas menolak.

"Yaelah Dzof, gue gak bakal macem-macem sama gambar Kakak lu kok. Blututin ya.."

"Lu bilang begitu justru gue makin curiga. Gue bilang enggak ya enggak." Timpalku sambil berpaling darinya.

"Kok lu ngotot gitu sih nolaknya? Diakan cuma sepupu lu."

"Emang sepupu gue, terus?"

"Kesannya lu terlalu protektif gitu, gue rasa ada hal yang gak wajar, hemm…" ucapnya kini sambil mengelus-elus dagu saat aku melirik kearahnya.

_Mata itu lagi…_

Batinku saat melihat mata yang dibuat sipit. Pasti dia bakal ngomong yang enggak-enggak.

"Lu… incest ya?" akhirnya kata itu yang keluar dari lisannya.

"I-incest? Enggak lah! Gila lu ya?!" elakku mentah-mentah. Akupun bangkit dari dudukku menuju ranjangnya.

"Ngaku aja, pengidap incest. Lu suka sama sepupu lu 'kan" Ucapnya dengan nada seakan mengejek.

Akupun mendekat kearahnya lalu kugenggam kerahnya.

"Gue gak kenal siapa elu, dan lu gak kenal baik tentang gue. tapi bisa-bisanya lu ngomong begitu. Gue minta lu tarik kata-kata lu barusan…" ucapku tak sudi dihujat dengan perkatannya lebih jauh.

Namun bukannya ia menyesal, sudut bibirnya malah menekuk keatas, dia tersenyum!

"Heh! Liat, lu terlalu protective, over protective. Bahkan buat sosoknya yang gak ada diantara kita sekarang.

Permainan psikologi… lu kalah, lu buka kartu lu sendiri." Ucapnya berbeda dari nada biasanya, kalau tadi ia terlihat konyol, namun sekarang… seakan ia sedari tadi hanyalah melakukan penyamaran di depan muka ku. Iapun tak berusaha melepaskan genggamanku yang tengah meremas kerah bajunya.

"Lu salah! Gu-gue… gue gak seperti yang lu kira. Ma-mana mungkin gue…" perlahan namun pasti, intonasiku berubah. Akupun melepaskan genggaman tanganku.

Aku bukan berarti mengakuinya… hanya saja, aku benar-benar tidak tau.

'Kejadian pagi itu…'

_Ughh.. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan diri gue!_

Gerakan tangan Lace tiba-tiba membuatku kembali pada kenyataan. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan orang yang menyerah, lalu berkata

"Oke, gue nyatakan kalau gue salah. Bisa jadi karena ikatan yang terjalin antara elu dengan sepupu lu adalah suatu hal yang diluar dasar perkiraan gue.

Tapi disini gue cuma mau kasih satu clue yang bisa menandakan tuduhan gue ke elu bener atau enggak. Kalau suatu saat sepupu lu berpasangan sama orang lain, lihat kedalam diri lu sendiri…"

Tatapan matanya menandakan ia telah selesai bicara.

"Omong kosong, gue cuma gak mau Kak Ulfa dapet orang yang salah, terlebih orang kaya lu Lace. Selebihnya gue dan Kak Ulfa cuma sodara." Seruku padanya, aku lalu mengenakkan armor ku, kemudian menggendong inventory ku.

"Eh? Lu mau kemana? Dokter disini galak lho, jangan asal cabut lu." Ujarnya memperingatiku. Akupun hanya menatap keluar jendela, memandangi langit yang mulai petang.

"Cari angin." seruku melontarkan jawaban.

"Eh?"

Akupun bergerak menuju pintu keluar, lalu menutupi kepalaku yang berbalut perban dengan tudung jaket ku.

"Oii Dzof, jangan-"

Srakk…

Aku langsung menutup pintu sebelum mendengar ia selesai bicara. Dan kini, aku berjalan menyusuri lorong, keluar dari rumah sakit ini. entah menuju kemana.

Drap.. drap.. drap…

.

***Kamar pasien***

Seorang berambut coklat caramel memandang langit-langit kamar yang ia tempati. Tersirat senyum diwajahnya. Kemudian ia bergumam,

"Heh, gak pernah gue ketemu maso sekaligus incest dalam satu orang, fufu… unik. Walau bagaimanapun, lu bakal jadi adek ipar gue fufufu…"

Kemudian

"Njirr.. E~ ukurannya E kapten…" ujarnya sambil meremas-remas bantal.

**.**

***Bellato Central Town***

"Ha-hatchu!" tiba-tiba aku bersin, mungkin udara yang mulai dingin karena menjelang malam. Akupun memalingkan pandanganku pada sinar Niger yang tersisa disebelah barat.

Aku kemudian menengok chronometerku.

"Hemm.. dah jam -:17.46:-" gumamku sambil terus berjalan.

Akupun melewati sebuah taman, dan kuputuskan untuk duduk dahulu disana sambil melihat anak-anak yang masih bermain, mereka sedang bermain bola sepak.

Tawa dan seru komando terdengar dari lisan kecil mereka, akupun teringat kalau dulu sering sekali memainkan permainan itu. Aku selalu menjadi back.

keeper? Striker? Gak, aku tak ahli sebenernya dalam bermain bola, makanya selalu jadi back.

Duk.. duk…

Si kulit bundar menggelinding kearah kakiku sampai akhirnya ia menabraknya. Disebrang sanapun terdengar teriakan bocah sambil melambai-lambai kearahku.

"Kak, oper bolanya kesini!"

Akupun menyiapkan kakiku untuk menendangnya

Dash!

"Pfftt.. hahaha! Tendangan apa tuh" maki mereka terpingkal-pingkal setelah aku menendang bola itu, tendanganku salah kodrat, melenceng, dan gak jauh.

"…"

Akupun bergerak dengan maksud memungut bola, bola itu menggelinding ketempat para anak perempuan sedang bermain terpisah dari anak laki-laki.

Saat aku menghampiri bola yang juga menghampiri para anak perempuan, disana nampaknya mereka sedang asik mengumpulkan bunga.

Aku tertegun, setelah melihat anak berambut pirang sedang memungut bunga yang warnanya sama persis dengan yang pernah kupetik.

"_Selamat ulang tahun Kak Ulfa."_

Suara itu terngiang dikepalaku begitu saja.

Kemudian aku tersadar karena seorang bocah laki-laki berteriak pada semuanya yang sedang bermain di taman ini.

"OII! Hari udah pengen malem, balik cepet balik, nanti dicariin bu panti!" serunya lantang, sedikit terdengar keluh kesah dari mereka kemudian. Namun mereka semuapun akhirnya pergi.

Akupun masih terbayang hari dimana aku memberikan bunga sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Kak Ulfa. Akupun kembali melihat chronometerku.

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

-:11 July:-

"Besok, 12 july, ulang tahun Kak Ulfa." Gumamku sambil memandangi mereka yang tengah berjalan pulang.

Akupun ikut melangkahkan kaki pulang menuju ke rumahku.

.

Dijalan menuju rumah, aku masih memikirkan apa yang akan kuberikan kepadanya. Akupun melihat-lihat kios, lalu pandanganku berhenti di salah satu toko.

"Ya, gue rasa itu adalah pilihan yang tepat." Ucapku bermonolog sambil berjalan menuju toko disebrang sana.

.

.

"Terimakasih, semoga pasangan anda menyukainya." Seru petugas toko setelah membungkus pesanan dan menyerahkannya padaku.

Mukakupun memerah, "Sebenernya ini bukan buat pasanganku… tapi buat… emm… sudahlah lupakan." Ucapku langsung pergi menuju pintu keluar tanpa menjabarkan apa maksudku sebenarnya.

JEGLERR!

Suara halilintar menggema dilangit yang sudah mulai gelap ini, tak berapa lama, rintik air dari atmosfer novus mulai berlomba mencapai daratan.

Zrashhh…

"…" aku kehabisan kata, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini takdir sedang mempermainkanku. Tanpa berlama-lama, aku betulkan kembali posisi jaketku, kemudian berpacu cepat menuju rumah.

.

.

Drap.. drap.. drap…

"Hah.. hah.. hah.."

Hanya engahan dari lisanku yang bisa kuucap, setelah berlari dan menaiki tangga hingga sampainya di depan pintu rumah ku. Akupun merogoh kantong celana, dan disitu aku mematung.

Srek.. srekk..

"Kunci.. rumah… dimana…"

Sekian menit menggerepeh-gerepeh diri sendiri, aku baru ringat. Pagi tadi aku tak membawanya, kunci rumah kutitip Kak Ulfa.

Akupun mencoba membuka pintu…

Ceklek…

"… Harusnya dah gue duga pintunya…

kebuka…"

"Bisa dibuka?!" ucapku heran. Namun aku juga bersyukur karena tak mesti menyusul ke mesh Kak Ulfa.

Akupun melepas sepatuku dan melangkah masuk.

"Aku pulang…"

_Aneh, kok gak dikunci, rumah juga sepi…_

_Apa dibobol maling?!_

_Gak. Apanya yang mau dimalingin?_

Saat aku melangkah memasuki ruang makan, kulihat disana…

"Kak Ulfa?" ucapku lirih, ia nampaknya tertidur di meja makan. Kualihkan pandangan ke meja, disana ada beberapa masakan.

"Hemm.. udah dingin.." ujarku pelan saat menyentuh sisi mangkuk.

"_Sudah hampir jam tujuh malam, sebaiknya aku bergegas mandi sebelum masuk angin." _Batinku diikuti langkah menuju kamar mandi.

.

Zrashh…

Kubiarkan air dari shower membasahi tiap inci dari tubuhku. Dari ujung rambut, hingga ujung kaki, Membawa semua lelah dan penatku.

Rintik air dalam kamar mandi tak mau kalah dengan rintik diluar sana, saling beradu dan sahut seakan memiliki bahasa.

"Aghh…" erangku pelan. Kurasa luka di pelipis ini masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

Akupun mematikan kran shower dan mulai menyabuni sekujur tubuhku, termasuk muka ku.

Srakk…

"?!"

"H-hah!"

ZRAKK!

Pintu kamar mandi sepertinya dibuka dan kembali ditutup dengan keras saat aku tengah memejamkan mata ku, gawat! I-itu pasti…

"Dzofi! Kalau Mandi Pintunya Dikunci!" bentak Kak Ulfa dari luar sana.

Memang… sudah jadi tabiatku lupa mengunci kamar mandi. Akupun kembali melanjutkan mandiku.

.

Akupun selesai mandi dan berprilaku seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, nampaknya Kak Ulfa sedang menghangatkan masakan yang telah ia masak.

Aku kemudian duduk menghadap meja makan, Kemudian ia menaruh makanan yang ia hangatkan diatasnya.

Saat kuperhatikan wajahnya, merah mewarnai bagian mukanya yang putih. Ia sepertinya menahan malu, karena kejadian saat aku mandi?

_Tar dulu! Ta-tadi pas Kak Ulfa ngeliat gue di dalem sana, posisi badan gue ngadep mana ya?_

_Ngadep pintu, iya ngadep pintu!_

_Ja-jadi Kak Ulfa sempet ngeliat si do'i?!_

"Dah cepet kamu makan dulu" seru Kak Ulfa membuyarkan pergelutan batinku.

"A-ah, iya." Seruku denga muka yang mulai memerah menahan malu.

Kami makan bersama, kesunyian yang cukup lama kami lalui, sampai dipertengahan makan, Kak Ulfa menghadapkan wajahnya padaku.

"Kenapa?" ucapku heran.

"Kepalamu, kenapa?" ucapnya sambil menujuk pelipis ku. Akupun menepis tangannya saai ia hendak menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi pelipisku.

"Gak kenapa-napa." Ucapku berdusta, sepertinya aku memang belum bisa terbuka padanya. Belum bisa membiarkan dirinya khawatir terhadapku.

Grep!

"A-adaw.." ucapku kesakitan saat kepala ku dicengkram dengan tangan kirinya.

"Gak kenapa-napa?" tanyanya. Memandangiku bukan dengan tatapan khawatir seperti pada umumnya. Melainkan dengan tatapan tajam meminta pengakuan.

"O-oke, kepala ku luka gara-gara diserang Crawler pas lagi njalanin misi." Ujarku sambil mengaduh.

Kemudian ia melepas genggamannya lalu melanjutkan makan, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Ia selesai makan lebih dulu, Lalu pergi dari dapur. Sedangkan aku masih berurusan dangan makanan ku.

Sepertinya hujan diluar sana masih belum berhenti juga, namun sudah lebih reda dari sebelumnya.

Selesai ku menyantap makanan ku, Kak Ulfa tiba-tiba saja sudah berada disampingku, kemudian ia menundukkan posisinya agar sejajar dengan tinggiku yang sedang duduk.

"Gak peduli mau bagaimana kamu mencoba menyembunyikannya. Aku adalah salah satu orang yang selalu mengkhawatirkanmu…" ujarnya, lalu ia menempelkan plester tepat dibagian luka. "Karena kamu satu-satunya…" iapun tertegun, menghentikan kalimatnya bersamaan dengan pandangannya yang beralih dari menatapku.

"keluarga yang kumiliki." Sambungnya kini kembali menatapku, Dengan senyuman.

"Jadi berhati-hatilah selalu, jangan ceroboh. Sepupu." Kemudian ia menyudahinya dengan mencubit hidung ku.

"Aww.." kini hidung ku merah, bersamaan dengan muka ku karena dirinya yang terlalu dekat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar video call masuk melalui VirCellnya. Kak Ulfapun meng-accept sehingga muncul layar hologram, menunjukkan siapa yang telah menghubungi Kak Ulfa.

["Hai Ulfa, kau sedang dimana?"] seru seorang lelaki berambut pirang.

"Ah! Kak Denny, aku lagi di mesh adik ku." Jawabnya dengan ekspresi senang.

["Oh, aku udah di lokasi, ayo sebentar lagi kita berangkat. Disana hujan 'kan? Sebaiknya kamu bawa jaket, dan jangan sampai sakit. Dan sebaiknya cepatlah kesini, kamu gak mau liat Conquer Valkrit marah-marah kan?"]

"Ahaha.. siap siap, tenang aja Kak, aku otw kesana. Sampai ketemu di lokasi. Bye." Ucap Kak Ulfa melambai kearah pria pirang itu.

["Bye-"]…

Setelah Kak Ulfa menyudahi video call, aku bertanya padanya. "Tadi siapa Kak?"

"Tadi itu Kak Denny, dia Senior ku. Kita satu tim buat pengawasan sector Solus malam ini."

Setelah menjawab pertanyaanku, Kemudian ia berdiri, lalu mengambil peralatan dan jaket miliknya.

"Kakak-" seruku padanya. Sebelum ia melangkah melewati hujan.

"Ada apa?"

"Engg… Hati-hati." Sambungku menyelesaikan kalimat.

Iapun hanya tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tangan kearahku seraya berkata "Bye~" Perlahan, tubuhnya hilang ditelan malam beratapkan hujan.

Akupun kembali kedalam. merapihkan sisa makan malam, mencuci dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya yang harus ku kerjakan sendiri. setelahnya kurebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur.

Kulihat chronometer ku, waktu menunjukkan pukul -:22.02:- harusnya aku sudah sangat lelah hari ini, mengingat banyak, sangat banyak kejadian dan pristiwa yang kulalui hanya dalam waktu satu hari.

namun, seakan fikiranku tak sinkron dengan raga. Sesuatu dalam diriku berkelut, bukan, bukan aku yang sengaja memikirkannya, melainkan hal itu melintas dan bersinggah begitu saja dalam fikiran ku.

Aku teringat Kak Ulfa. Kembali, fikiran ku membuka 'file-file' dalam memori yang menunjukkan keberadaannya dalam momen-momen yang pernah kulalui.

Akupun melirik hadiah yang telah kubelikan untuknya, kemudian kuteringat lanjutan dari mimpiku, atau lebih tepatnya masa laluku.

.

.

Ia sangat senang saat menerima bunga pemberianku. Iapun mencoba mencium aroma bunga yang kuberikan untuknya.

Aku tidak terlalu yakin bunga itu wangi seperti mawar atau apa, namun yang kutahu, ia sangat senang setelahnya. Kakekpun datang bersama minuman yang kuminta.

"Wah, selamat ulang tahun ya Ulfa…" ucap kakek sambil mengelus kepala berambut coklat miliknya. "Udah bilang terimakasih belum sama Dzofi?" sambung kakek.

"Ah iya…" iapun berpaling kearahku, kemudian…

Cup~

"Makasih ya Dzofi.. hihi…" ujarnya setelah mencium pipiku.

_Aku masih ingat, pipi sebelah kanan ini yang ia cium saat itu. Akupun mengelus kembali letaknya._

Setelah itu, kakek mengizinkan Kak Ulfa menemaniku sepanjang hari di dalam kamar. Sore harinya kakek pulang dengan membawa kue berukuran sedang yang bisa kami makan bertiga. Kami memang bukan orang kaya, ulang tahunpun tak pernah dirayakan sampai mengundang banyak orang. Namun saat itu benar-benar hangat, sangat hangat…

Layaknya sebuah keluarga yang sesungguhnya…

.

.

Kenangan masa laluku saat perlahan redup, aku kembali pada kenyataan, menatap langit-langit kamar berwarna krem. Kini ku meraih hadiah yang sudah kupersiapkan untuknya. Sambil membayangkan wajahnya…

Saat menerimanya nanti…

_Sial!_

Umpatku dalam batin. Aku memang membayangkan Kak Ulfa senang, namun bukan karena ini, melainkan karena…

'_Tadi itu Kak Denny, dia Senior ku. Kita satu tim buat pengawasan sector Solus malam ini'_

Aku terbayang lelaki pirang itu! Ekspresi Kak Ulfa…

Sangat senang saat itu.

Tanpa kusadari, aku mencengkram hadiah yang tengah kugenggam dengan keras, hamir saja menghancurkan kotaknya.

"Huh! Mendingan gue tidur!" ucapku kesal, lalu mematikan lampu.

Pek..

.

.

Senyap, gelap, dan hanya terdengar suara desahan nafasku. Entah sudah berapa lama aku menatap kegelapan dalam ruangan ini. Aku berusaha untuk tidur, namun sesuatu dalam diriku tidak.

Fikiranku seakan sibuk memikirkan kaitan Kak Ulfa dengan pria pirang yang bernama Denny itu. Siapapun tau, saat kau melihat ia tengah bicara melalui video call dengan orang asing itu, kau pasti mengira mereka berdua..

"Enggak! Gue gak peduli! Gue ini cuma-"

'_Jadi berhati-hatilah selalu, jangan ceroboh. Sepupu.'_

"-sepupu… ceroboh…"

"Gak lebih…"

.

.

.

**#**

Gulita semakin pekat, namun tangis dari sang langit masih belum berhenti. Rintik air seakan membuat orkesta bagi yang mengerti, tentu hanya alamlah yang faham.

Drap.. drap.. drap..

Langkah lari seseorang tengah menghindari hujan. Tak berapa lama sosok itu terpapar serambi lampu jalanan.

Ah! Ternyata bukan seorang, melainkan sepasang, gadis dan lelaki. Sang lelaki tampaknya tengah menaungi gadis itu dengan jaketnya.

Drap drap drap…

Dipersimpangan. Mereka berdua berhenti. Sang lelaki berambut pirang masih setia menjadi naungan bagi si gadis yang mengkuncir rambutnya layaknya ekor kuda.

"Sampai disini saja Kak, terimakasih udah mau nganterin aku." Ujar si gadis.

"Haha.. no problem, kita emang searah kok."

"…"

"…"

Sejenak, tak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari kedua insan itu setelahnya.

"engg… kalau begitu… aku pergi sekarang." Ucap si gadis entah apa yang membuat ia bicara seperti itu, mungkin ia merasa sedikit canggung. Mengingat ditengah malam yang hujan, seakan hanya mereka berdua yang memiliki.

"U-Ulfa!" seru lelaki berambut pirang. Gadis yang dipanggil Ulfapun menolah.

Iapun menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu si gadis. Perlahan jemarinya memainkan ujung rambut ekor kuda miliknya.

Si priapun menyadari apa yang ia telah perbuat saat si gadis menatapnya.

"Hati-hati…" ujarnya sambil menarik tangannya agar tak menyentuh gadis di depannya lebih jauh.

Tanpa sepatah kata, perlahan mereka berdua menggerakkan kaki mereka, bergerak mundur…

Tap.. tap..

Lalu berjalas menghadap kearah yang seharusnya

Tap.. tap.. tap…

ditengah lelaki melangkah, ia kemudian berpaling melihat sisi belakang, ia pandangi terus sosok disana sampai kegelapan menelan sosoknya.

.

.

Ceklek…

Ulfa melangkahkan kaki memasuki meshnya. Bagian tertentu tubuhnya basah oleh air hujan, nampak bila diperhatikan, bagian yang condong kedepan itu ketara.

Dengan telapak kaki yang tak kering sepenuhnya, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi. Terlihat jejak air yang dibuatnya saat ia melangkah kesana.

Pip!

Ia tekan tombol pemanas air di dalam kamar mandi. Butuh waktu sampai ia bisa menikmati mandi air hangat. Iapun menanggalkan tiap helai pakaiannya, satu demi satu, hingga ia tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun.

Kini ia berjalan tanpa busana keluar kamar mandi. Tak perlu khawatir, karena tak ada seorangpun selain dirinya. Sosoknyapun terrefleksi cermin yang ia lalui. Bila ada seseorang yang menyaksikan, cukuplah dengan cermin itu yang ia perhatikan. Niscaya darah berdesir, dan bagian tertentu menegang…

Iapun memasuki dapur, lalu menyiapkan alat dan bahan untuk membuat coklat panas. Setelah persiapan selesai, ia pergi keruangan lain untuk mempersiapkan baju yang akan ia kenakkan, juga handuk berwarna putih untuk mengeringkan tubuh setelah mandi.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Ia berjalan kembali ke kamar mandi, ia buka kran shower, lalu ia biarkan air mengalir melewati tiap liku tubuhnya.

Zrashhh…

.

.

Tess.. tes…

Suara tetesan air menggema dalam ruangan tertutup itu, perlahan ia ambil handuk, lalu ia keringkan rambut coklatnya, kemudian tubuhnya. Iapun kini beranjak keluar untuk melakukan hal yang ia telah rencanakan sebelumnya.

Ting-tong!

Suara bel terdengar, tanda seseorang ada ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia yang tengah menyeduh coklat panas menghentikan seruputannya.

"Siapa yang datang tengah malam begini?" ujarnya bermonolog sambil melihat kearah chronometer digital yang tak jauh dari posisinya. -:01.14:-

Iapun teringat cerita horror dari seniornya ; Denny, saat menjaga sector solus tadi malam. Ulfa bukanlah wanita penakut, namun siapapun juga pasti bergidik ngeri saat pukul satu dini hari ada seseorang yang memencet bel rumahmu.

Sempat di dalam dada Ulfa jantung berdebar. Namun sebisa mungkin ia tepis fikiran negative maupun cerita yang ia tak sengaja ingat itu.

Ting-tong!

Bel kembali ditekan, Ulfapun menarik nafas panjang, lalu melangkah menuju pintu.

Krieett…

Iapun membuka pintu.

Ulfa tertegun, mendapati sosok dihadapannya.

Seseorang dengan jaket bertudung yang basah akibat langit yang masih meneteskan rintik-rintik hujan.

_S-siapa?_

Batin Ulfa penuh tanda Tanya.

"… Selamat ulang tahun…"

Ucap sosok itu sambil menggerakkan tangannya kearah Ulfa.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**CCK**

* * *

**A/N : **

**\- Maksud Hint itu random, namun untuk yang satu ini lebih mengarah ke suasana membaca. Yotsuba, siapa yang pernah mbaca? Atau kalian belum tau?**

**Yotsuba menceritakan keseharian anak usia 4 tahun yang aktiv. Maksudku memberi Hint itu agar kalian para pembaca membacanya seperti sedang membaca yang di-Hint-kan. Jadi gak ngeblur mbacanya. Aku khwatir kalau gak dikasih hint kalian mbaca seperti biasanya. Karena gaya tulisanku sendiri yang gak menaruh penjabaran diawal penceritaan, cenderung ketengah.**

**Ribet? Monggo Abaikan.**

**\- buat Haan, sory. Minjem char lu wkwk, OOC? Pasti, namun sikapnya tetep gue buat seperti orang aslinya kok, iya orang aslinya wakwak…**

**Sedikit banyak sifat Lace terkontaminasi dari penyesuaian di cerita Lake, jadinya hybrid deh.**

**\- SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL!**

**Lagi-lagi terlalu panjang, sehingga aku mbuat potongannya deh **** padahal main idea ini adalah goal sebenernya yang aku mau sampaikan dari 2 ch. Sebelumnya "I'm on the right path". Namun karena extand ide yang terlalu luas, makanya bener-bener melar. **

**Ya,walau saya sih sebenernya bersyukur karena Senior Mie sempet memberi tanggapan "Great" *Fly~ ***

**Namun bila dirasa di ch. Ini gak lebih bagus dari kemaren, saya moohon maaf. (walaupun saya suka sama idea yang sedang diperankan dlm ch. Ini fufufu…)**

**\- oh ya, mohon tanggapannya ya Riders, selain kesan-pesan setelah mbaca ch. Ini, tolong juga :**

**Tanggapan kalian tentang pembawaan pov, kalian merasa nyaman gak saat pergantain pov? Dan menurut kalian enakan yang mana?**

**Quiz : kira2 siapa orang yang mendatangi Ulfa pada dini hari?**

**Oke, sampai ketemu dilain kesempatan. CIAO!**

**JFI WIKI/Trivia :**

**Mandi menggunakan shower bisa menghemat air hingga 60%, ini bisa jadi solusi buat Senior yang lagi bolak-balik nimba aer. Atau enggak mandi dengan gayung, tapi diguyurnya jangan langsung tumpahin semua, sedikit aja (tapi gak terlalu sedikit banget.)**

"**Penghematan adalah nafasku."**

**-Dzofi and Ryan's Motto-**

* * *

**Kunjungi Official Fanpage "Journey For Identity" di halaman FB, thanks **

**Oh iya, disana juga saya post visualisasi foto Ulfa yang ditunjukkan ke Lace, beberap[a tahun yang lalu saat ia masih diakademi = =**


	20. Decide and Deal

**First Word : semua nama dan kejadian tidak ada sangkut paut dengan kejadian nyata.**

**Dizclaimerh : RF isn't my own milord.**

**Warning : 5,8k inside**

**# **=** change POV**

* * *

**Bid'ah Slayer Present**

**Decide and Deal**

**.**

Ditengah kesiagaan Ulfa menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk, sosok itu menyibakkan tudung yang menghalangi pandangan Ulfa dari melihat wajahnya.

"D-Dzofi?" ucap gadis itu heran "Apa yang kamu lakukan ditengah malam seperti ini?" ujarnya pada sepupu laki-lakinya.

Dengan sedikit menggigil, surai hitam menjawab…

"A-aku… ingin ngasih hadiah pertama ini buat Kak Ulfa…" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan kotak seukuran telapak tangan yang berikatkan peta merah, sedikit kusut dibagian sampulnya.

Pandangan Ulfa berubah, yang semula siaga menjadi lebih lembut secara perlahan. Iapun menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih pemberian sepupunya itu.

Set-

"Jangan Dibuka!" seru reflex Dzofi menghentikan laju tangannya. "Dibukanya nanti aja. Pas hari ulang taun, maksudku nanti pas aku dah gak ada." sambung Dzofi dengan muka sedikit kemerahan.

Ulfapun menatap geli kearah sepupunya saat mendapati reaksinya yang mengejutkan, iapun sedikit tertawa

"Kenapa?" seru Dzofi heran melihat reaksi sepupu perempuan itu.

"Hihi… Makasih Dzofi.. tambah gede tambah lucu ya kamu…" ucap Ulfa geli.

*Blush*

Suara rintik hujan masih menyelimuti kedua insan yang tengah berjumpa diambang pintu. Angin dinginpun sesekali berhembus menggoda mereka.

"U-udah ya Kak…" Seru Dzofi memecah keheningan malam. Iapun beranjak melangkah pergi.

"Kamu mau kemana?" cegah Ulfa dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aku mau balik ke meshku."

"Diluar masih hujan." Ujarnya mengkhawatirkan keadaan lelaki dihadapannya.

"Gak apa, besokkan-" belum selesai Dzofi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ulfa memotong

"Nanti kamu…"

Greb!

"Demam…" lanjutnya setelah berhasil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Dzofi sebelum pergi.

Terasa hangat seperti yang Ulfa ucap, seperti yang Ulfa khawatirkan. Iapun secara tersirat menatap sepupunya itu dengan tatapan cemas, namun Dzofi tidak mengetahui.

"Kamu… malam ini tidur disini aja…" ucap Ulfa, dengan sedikit memalingkan wajah dari lelaki yang ia ajak bicara.

Dzofi tampak ragu, menurutnya bukan masalah menembus malam yang tengah hujan, namun sulit untuk menolak tawaran realistis yang disajikan sepupunya. Karena kondisinya saat ini tidak bisa dibohongi, badannya tengah hangat, ia demam.

Gemuruh langit menandakan akan semakin banyak dan intensnya air yang akan turun dari atmosfer Novus, sewaktu-waktu petir bisa saja menampakkan cahaya kilat dan suara gemuruhnya.

"Iya Kak… baiklah kalau begitu."

.

Ceklek…

Ulfa mengunci pintu, lalu berjalan menuju ke dalam bersama Dzofi yang mengikuti. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Dzofi memasuki mesh sepupu perempuannya. Ia sedikit banyak mengetahui, bahwa seorang laki-laki tidak boleh sembarangan bertingkah seperti layaknya ia bermain ke mesh milik Ryan ataupun Adan.

"Lepas bajumu, nanti demammu makin parah." Ucap Ulfa sambil menawarkan baju tidur yang ia miliki.

"Aku? pakai itu? Itu 'kan baju cewe." Keluh Dzofi mengetahui apa yang harus ia kenakkan.

"Udah jangan banyak ngeluh. Cepet sana pakai, terus minum obat." Seru Ulfa tegas. Dzofipun memasuki kamar tidur Ulfa, kemudian memakai stel pakaian yang disediakan.

Setelahnya, Dzofi menghampiri Ulfa dengan pakaian yang dipinjamkan Ulfa.

"Hihihi… kamu cocok pakai itu dek." Seru Ulfa geli melihat sepupunya memakai piyama garis putih pink. Girlish boy.

"Geez… jangan ketawa!" sahut Dzofi sebal.

"Yaudah, kamu tidur di sini." Ujar Ulfa sambil menuntun Dzofi agar berbaring di kasur miliknya. Dzofi tak bisa mengelak, karena dia sendiri merasakan tubuhnya kian panas, mungkin obat yang ia minum belum bereaksi.

Kemudian Ulfapun menyelimuti Dzofi, "Jangan perlakukan aku kaya anak kecil." Ujar Dzofi dingin, merasa tak nyaman diperlakukan demikian. Ulfa kemudian terdiam sejenak, memandangi arah lain.

"Kamu inget? Dulu kamu sempet difoto pake topi beruang sekaligus meluk boneka teddy juga?" Ulfa membicarakan memori masa lalu.

"i-itu! Itu hal yang gak akan aku lupakan. Saat SMP, aku Kalah taruhan dan mau-maunya aku dibodohin Kak Ulfa waktu itu."

"Hehe.. dan kabar baiknya, aku masih nyimpen foto itu." Seakan tak peduli bagaiman reaksi sepupunya selanjutnya, Ulfa langsung berdiri dan mematikan lampu. Ulfapun meninggalkan Dzofi dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

Srekk… srek..

Dzofi sedikitnya tersadar dari tidurnya, seseorang tengah menaiki kasur yang sama, setelahnya orang itu berbaring di belakangnya. Dzofi tau, sosok itu adalah Ulfa, sepupu perempuannya.

Sunyi terisi dalam ruangan gelap nan dingin, suara rerintik air juga masih terdengar, menandakan hujan belum akan berhenti. Yang bisa ia dengar karena kini terjaga adalah suara air, detik, juga nafas.

Nafas

Suara konstan itu, muncul baik dari dirinya sendiri, maupun sosok di belakangnya.

Grep…

Tangan dari belakang menyentuh tubuh bagian samping miliknya. Dzofi terkejut dalam diam, nafasnya perlahan memburu, perlahan.

Detik memainkan orkestanya, ditengah malam yang kian larut.

Suarapun memecah kesunyian setelah beberapa menit yang rasanya lebih lama dari itu. Suara itu tak lantang, melainkan halus…

"Kamu kebangun 'kan?" seru gadis dibelakangnya.

Sempat agak lama Dzofi menjawab, sampai ia mengatakan

"Ya."

Suasana kembali sunyi, tak ada perkataan setelahnya. Namun… tangan Ulfa bergerak lebih jauh, bergerak menyentuh dada milik Dzofi, memeluk lelaki dihadapannya dari belakang. Juga merapatkan dada miliknya pada punggung saudaranya.

Dzofi tampak tidak melawan, tidak bereaksi. Namun telapak tangan yang tengah menyentuh dada bisa merasakan, detak yang berkerja lebih keras. Juga sama ia rasakan dari belakang pungungnya.

"Maafkan aku Dzofi… a-aku…"

"aku bingung…" ujar suara dari belakang punggungnya, pelukan yang ia rasakanpun sedikitnya semakin erat. Dzofi tidak merespon, mencoba membiarkan gadis yang dibelakangnya menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Aku tak tau apa yang harus kuperbuat, aku tak bisa mengatakannya… a-aku…"

"Takut…"

Suara isak yang coba ditahan sekuat mungkin serasa menggema, air mulai memberontak dari sudut mata Ulfa, mengalir melewati wajah mulusnya, bersinggah dan berakhir pada bantal tempat ia menyandarkan kepalanya.

ditengah ketidakfahaman Dzofi kenapa sepupunya berkata demikian, ia mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk mengerti (dengan tidak perkata apapun, atau diam)

Ulfapun merapatkan wajah pada tubuh saudaranya, tetes airmatanyapun membekas disana…

"Setidaknya, kumohon padamu Dzofi… ijinkan malam ini, aku meminjam tubuhmu… walau hanya punggungmu…"

"Tentu Kak… tentu…" kata itu yg setidaknya dirasa tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ulfa.

Pelukan kembali semakin erat, seakan tak merelakan sesuatu pergi, atau tak merelakan kehilangan, atau…

Mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin terucap…

.

.

#

Suara gaduh terdengar layaknya langit memperingatiku bahwa badai besar akan datang, tak lama, bumi tempatku berpijak bergetar hebat..

Grusak-Grusak!

Semacam itu, sampai-sampai, bayangan hitam nan pekat muncul begitu saja, lalu menyelimutiku… dan menyeretku paksa entah kemana.

.

"Geerrr…" erangku sedikit kesal sambil mengucek-ucek mata. Aku terbangun karena suara yang lumayan ribut dari luar kamar.

Setelah 'nyawa' kurasa sudah cukup terkumpul, akupun melemparkan pandanganku menuju jam dinding.

"Jam -:09.11:-, untung aja libur." Ujarku bersyukur bisa bangun se'siang' ini.

Suara gaduh kembali terdengar dari luar.

_Kak Ulfa, ngapain dia seribut ini? Kebiasaannya kah?_

Batinku bertanya-tanya. Akupun hendak melihat apa yang ia lakukan, namun sebelum itu, aku rapihkan kamar miliknya terlebih dahulu.

.

"Kak, ada apa sih dari tadi ribut-ri-…"

Aku menghentikan ucapanku, aku tertegun, mematung. Menyaksikan tiga 'orang asing' berada di mesh milik sepupuku.

"ka-kalian kenapa ada disini?" "Dzofi, kamu kenapa ada disini?"

Seruku dan gadis yang tidak lain adalah Kak Istifa bersamaan. Sedangkan dua orang lainnya, lelaki berambut putih yang tak kukenal namanya dan gadis dengan warna rambut yang sama, yaitu Sabila, menatapku tak percaya.

"Dzofi, kamu…" ucap Sabila sambil menutup kedua mulutnya.

"E… ini… AGHHHH!" teriakku sambil mengacak-acak rambut, kembali memasuki kamar, dan membanting pintu. Dengan cepat.

BRAKKK!

Ku coba mengatur nafas, memikirkan apa yang akan kujawab pada mereka, secara jelas.

"_Hah.. hah.. oke, begini, gue disini cuma nginep… karena tadi malem hujan, dan badan gue demam, gak diijinin pulang sama Kak Ulfa."_

"_Pasti nanti ditanyain begini ; emang kenapa malem-malem main kesini… gue jawab... gak! Gue gak mungkin bilang kalo gue ngasih kado tengah malem, itu aneh, Aneh!"_

"_Lagi pula Kak Istifa pasti tau kalau Kak Ulfa kemaren dapet tugas malem, dan pulangnya tengah malem…"_

Agghhh…

Aku frustasi sambil kembali mengacak-acak rambutku.

"_tar dulu! Kenapa gak gue aja yang nanya mereka?! Ngapain mereka di dalem mesh Kakak gue? Yaudah gue Tanya mereka"_

Setelah 'rapat' dengan fikiranku, aku kembali keluar kamar.

Ceklek…

"Dah ketemu alasannya." Ucap Kak Istifa dengan nada menelisik sambil membawa beberapa peralatan.

"Engg… tar dulu! Kalian sendiri kenapa disini? Masuk-masuk rumah orang tanpa izin? Terus dimana Kak Ulfa?" ucapku kembali bertanya pada mereka dengan nada lebih keras.

"Si Ulfa lagi nyerahin laporan dari hasil kerja semalem, dan dia ada misi setelahnya sampai nanti sore…" jawab Kak Istifa.

"Terus kedatangan kalian kemari?"

"Kami lagi nyiapin acara buat Ulfa, diakan hari ini ulang tahun…" jawabnya lagi.

"Kami mau buat kejutan…" sambung Sabila.

"Gue yang ngusulin…" sambung lagi lelaki yang entah namanya siapa dari ruang berbeda.

"Ohh.." ucapku setelah mengetahui mereka menerobos masuk ke mesh ini untuk membuat pesta kejutan.

WAIT! MENEROBOS MASUK?!

"Gimana kalian bis-"

"a…" ucapku menurunkan tekanan nada, lalu terdiam

Kak Istifa memainkan kunci pintu dijemarinya, diputar-putar layaknya baling-baling…

"Jangan meragukan skill Sniper sepertiku…" ujarnya sambil meminum air yang ia ambil dari lemari es.

_Dasar belut…_

"Sekarang aku balik nanya, kenapa kamu disini?"

"Ehh… itu…" ucapku ragu, karena Sabila nampak penasaran menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulutku, sedangkan lelaki yang tak kukenal juga ikut memunculkan kepalanya yang berbeda ruang dengan kami bertiga.

"Itu karenaa… setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit, aku pulang ke mesh, tapi aku baru ingat kalau kunci meshku kutitipkan Kak Ulfa. Jadi aku kesini, namun aku ujan-ujanan, dan setibanya aku demam, lalu Kak Ulfa memaksaku untuk menginap… begitu, iya begitu." jelasku pada mereka semua.

Kurasa semua dapat menerima penjelasanku. Semua, kecuali Kak Istifa yang menatapku tajam, menyipitkan matanya.

_dia tau apa yg sebenarnya terjadi..._

"Lalu? Kamu tidur-"

"Iya Kak, Iya! Gue tidur bareng! Tapi gak ngapa-ngapain sumpah! Layaknya saudara! Bisa kita gak mbahasi ini lagi? Anggep aja gak terjadi apa-apa, Oke?!" jelasku kembali sambil menggebu-gebu, mengacak-acak rambutku. malas menutupi semua yang sebenarnya Kak Istifa sudah tau. Dasar picik, Ular!

"Kamu… tidur bareng Ulfa?" kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Iya!- eh? Jadi Kakak gak tau?"

"Enggak, aku malah tau dari kamu, tadi aku mau nanyain, kamu tidur pake baju kaya gitu?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk piyama putih garis pink yang masih kupakai.

Syok- aku mematung

…

"Udah jangan dipikirin, rahasia gak ada yang tertutup secara sempurna…" ucap lelaki teman dari Kak Istifa sambil memasang spanduk bertuliskan "Happy B'Day"

Tok.. tok.. tok…

"Dia emang iseng jadi orang, iseng se-federasi." Tambahnya sambil memasang paku.

"Ciee~ yang bobo bareng, dikelonin ya?" ucap jahil dari ruangan berbeda. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si 'medusa' itu.

"Udah napa Is! Ni bocah syok, Bego!" ujar lelaki itu membelaku.

"Oh ya, nama lu Dzofi kan? Kenalin, nama gue Virjman, Virjman Valyd. Bisa dipanggil Vir, Man, ato Virjman. Salam kenal…" kini lelaki berambut putih cepak itu memperkealkan diri.

"Nama gue Baydzofi Hardji. kok Kak Virjman tau nama gue?" tanyaku heran, yang kini sudah tidak terlalu syok atas 'pengakuan terlarang' yang kuucap.

"Soalnya Ulfa pernah ngomongin elu, Adan juga." Jawabnya

"Adan? Oh iya! Kakak 'kan seniornya Adan. Yang waktu itu bantu dia cari informasi tentang Kakak-kakaknya…" ujarku mengingat, ternyata sebelumnya Adan telah menyebut namanya*.

"Begitulah…" sahutnya tenang.

Setelah itu, Kak Istifa datang kepadaku, lalu menyerahkan beberapa peralatan yang ada di dalam kotak yang ia bawa, ia memerintahku untuk membantu, setelah ia meledekku lagi tentunya.

Akupun menurutinya, dengan membersihkan sisa-sisa potongan kertas, merapihkan meja disusun sedemikian rupa, sampai ia menyuruhku membelikan kue.

"Dzofi, tolong pesan kue di toko kue Lechia Bakery…" perintah wanita bermata kuning madu itu.

"Apa? Aku? Aku 'kan masih pakai pakaian begini, dan gak ada gantinya di rumah ini. Kak Istifa pengen mbuat aku dipermalukan lebih jauh?" tanggapku memberi alasan "Lagi pula aku gak tau Lechia Bakery disebelah mana"

"Udah jangan banyak alasan, yang lain sibuk, jadi kamu yang pergi keluar…"

kamipun berdebat, aku menolak, sedangkan Kak Istifa entah, mungkin ini momen yang sangat langka untuk mengerjaiku lebih jauh, ia terus memaksaku. Atas perintah Senior katanya. Namun, akhirnya seseorang menyela kami, seorang wanita lain yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara, yup, itu Sabila.

"Biar aku aja Kak yang beli." Tawar Sabila memadamkan api konflik, dengan mendengus, Kak istifapun setuju

"Huh… baiklah, ini uangnya, dan ini kertas berisi alamatnya. Suruh mereka kirim tepat pukul tiga sore. Kuenya kau yang pilih ya Sab, pastikan yang terenak, sesuai bajet juga tentunya…" iapun tertawa.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu semua…" ujarnya seraya melangkah pergi.

.

"Dzofi…" Kak Istifa menyeru namaku.

"Iya Kak?" sahutku.

"Kamu harus patungan 20.000 dalant."

.

.

Hari mulai siang, menunjukkan tepat pukul -:12.00:- dan persiapan telah selesai sepenuhnya, kecuali kue yang nanti datang pukul tiga. Aku dan Kak Virjman duduk di depan meja makan menunggu minuman yang Kak Istifa buat.

Bunyi dentingan gelas, saat Kak Istifa meletakkan minuman yang ia buat untuk kami. Akupun meminum sebagai langkah pembuka.

Ahh~ lemon tea, emang minuman paling pas saat hari terik begini…

"Oh ya Kak, kira-kira siapa aja yang diundang, dan berapa orang?" tanyaku pada para Senior membuka pertanyaan.

"Emm…" Kak Istifa setidaknya sedang berfikir, mengumpulkan nama-nama dibalik **tempurung** kepalanya.

"Gak sampe puluhan kok, cuma belasan aja. Toh ini bukan acara besar, dan kami-kami sendiri yang buat. Kami ngundang… temen-temen seangkatan yang gak ada misi, dan yang masih idup tentunya." Jelasnya enteng.

Akupun sempat bergidik ngeri, gimana dia bisa enteng bicara kaya gitu?

Kak Istifapun melanjutkan, "Aku, Virjman, Inaki, Sirvat, Hevoy. Dan lain-lain…"

"Termasuk Juga Senior yang kita kenal deket." timpal Kak Virjman.

"Iya, Conquest Valkrit juga, semoga sifat marah-marahnya gak dibawa-bawa…" sambung Kak Istifa.

"Untung gue gak masuk ranger corp." ucap syukur Kak Virjman.

Akupun terdiam sesaat, ada yang masih ingin kutanyakan pada mereka, tentang seseorang..

"Kak, yang namanya Denny juga diundang?" ucapku yang seakan menjadi pemecah saat mereka asik membicarakan sesuatu yang tak kuketahui.

"Eh, iya, emang kenapa?" Tanya gadis berambut hijau gelap penasaran.

"Enggak, aku cuma pengen tau aja… emang dia orangnya kaya gimana?" ucapku ingin tau tentang 'orang itu'.

"Dia itu orangnya supel, pandai bergaul, gampang nyenengin orang, juga popular, tapi ya gak kaya di manga atau anime yang sampe jadi idol gitu…" jelasnya padaku.

"Profesi dan ciri fisik?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

Dihadapanku, mereka berdua sempat saling pandang, kemudian kali ini giliran pria berambut putih cepak yang menjawab.

"Dia warrior - berserker, nama lengkapnya kalo gak salah… eumm…" ditengah ia berfikir, Kak Istifa menimpali

"Denny Hollymoon."

_Hollymoon? Kalo gak salah itu…_

_iya! Satu clan sama Chandra._

"Ah, iya, Hollymoon. Kalo ciri-ciri sih, dia pirang, idung mancung, tamvan, matanya biru… pokoknya genteng deh…"

Seketika saat ia mendeskrepsikan, aku dan Kak Istifa memandang dengan tatapan curiga.

"Apa? Gue jujur kok. Lu semua kenapa jaga jarak?"

.

"Ya, pokoknya begitu…" ujar satu-satunya warrior diruangan ini setelah menjelaskan. "emang ada apa? Lu pernah ketemu si Denny?" lontarnya sebuah pertanyaan padaku.

"Ehh… iya, waktu itu gak sengaja."

"Oh Begitu…" ucapnya mengerti.

"Oh ya, kalo lu mau undang temen juga gak apa, soalnya adik angkatan yang baru diundang baru elu sama si imut itu, siapa namanya?" kembali, pria berambut putih itu lupa nama seseorang.

"Sabila…" ujar ku dan Istifa bersamaan.

"Sabila. Iya gue lupa. Lu undang aja temen lu yang kenal sama si Ulfa… lumayan ngeramein." Usul Kak Virjman sambil meminum tengukkan terakhir lemon tea yang tersaji untuknya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, udah jam segini Sabila kok belum balik kesini ya?" seru Kak Istifa sambil melihat chronometer yang berada ditangan kanannya. Akupun reflex mengikutinya. Sudah pukul -:12.56:- hampir satu jam dia diluar sana.

Saat aku menghadapkan kembali pandanganku kedepan, sudah kulihat di hadapanku, mata Kak Istifa menatap kearahku, seakan mengatakan suatu perintah, sebagaimana dari tadi ia memerintahku.

"Oke-oke…" aku bangkit, lalu mengambil jaket yang tergantung dekat pintu.

Ceklek…

Akupun melangkahkan kaki keluar, sambil mengirim pesan singkat pada dua sahabatku, Adan dan Ryan. Menanyakan apakah mereka mau hadir dalam pesta sederhana yang dibuat untuk sepupu perempuanku.

Alasan karena kenapa aku hanya mengunang mereka saja, bagaimana dengan Antho, Angga dan Chandra? Selain mereka tidak kenal Kak Ulfa, juga karena aku belum mengetahui kontak VirCell milik mereka.

Tidak lupa kutanyakan dimana keberadaan Sabila, supaya aku bisa menyusul keberadaannya.

.

.

***In Ulfa's Mesh***

Kedua Senior Dzofi tampak tak mengeluarkan kata sepatahpun, sampai suara tutupan pintu terdengar.

"Lu tadi nyuruh apa ke tu bocah?" Tanya pria berambut putih cepak membuka percakapan.

"Seperti yang lu liat, gue gak ngomong maupun nyuruh sepatah katapun…" jawab Istifa.

"Bo'ong… lu pasti ngancem lewat 'mata ular' lu 'kan?"

"Gue gak ngancem. Emang sih cuma terbesit nyuruh dia keluar, tapi itu juga baru dalem hati. Jadi intinya dia sendiri yang mau nyari si Sabila." Elak si gadis pada pria yang menuduhnya.

…

"Umm… mereka berdua pacaran ya? Care banget kayanya"

"Enggak. Enggak tau sih lebih tepatnya…" jawab si gadis berambut hijau gelap.

"Sial, masa gue.. ngiri…" kini pria itu sedikit lemas menghadapi kenyataan kalau dia adalah seorang hamba johones.

"Makanya tembak dong, dah dari kapan tuh perasan. Keburu lapuk…" Jlep… perkataan tajam dari perempuan yang laki-laki itu sebut wanita teriseng sefederasi. Realita pedih.

"…"

.

.

***Bellato Central Town***

Aku telah mendapatkan balasan dari Sabila, ia menjawab kalau tadi sempat mengantri karena toko roti itu lumayan laris. Namun sekarang ia sedang di taman. Akupun menuju kelokasinya.

Sekian menit aku berjalan, akhirnya aku melihat sosok wanita berambut putih itu, dengan potongan pendek yang khas miliknya, seakan-akan gaya seperti itu adalah trademark-nya.

"Haii Sab!" seruku sambil berjalan menghampiri, menuju dirinya yang sedang duduk pada ayunan dibawah pohon.

"Haii…" jawabnya. Setelah melihatku, iapun tertawa geli.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Kamu keluar-luar nekat pakai piyama begitu.." jelasnya menunjuk pakaian dibalik jaketku. Kemudian tawa kecilnya mengikuti.

"Biarin lah, cuek aja… toh gak bikin mati ini." Jawabku ketus.

Dia masih memandangku dengan tatapan yang tak berubah.

"Apa?" aku jadi heran ia menatapku seperti itu.

"Hihi… dorongin dong…" ucap dan ekspresinya saat mengatakan itu… *ehem* manis.

"Huhh.. baiklah…" tanggapku sambil mendenguskan nafas, seolah sedikit terpaksa, padahal aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Dan kurasa iapun juga tau kalau aku tak mungkin keberatan.

Kretekk.. kretekkk…

Bunyi suara rantai dan katrol dari besi yang agak usang saat aku melakukan dorongan pertama.

Lalu kedua..

Ketiga..

Dan seterusnya…

"Wiii…" sempat ia lontarkan kata itu dengan pelan saat aku mendorong punggungnya, akupun menikmati suara kecilnya.

"Dzofi."

"Ya?" jawabku tak berhenti mendorong saat tubuhnya datang.

"Maaf.." ujarnya dengan nada sedikit murung, membuatku heran.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Saat aku melihatmu di mesh Kak Ulfa, aku…" tubuhnya menjauh saat kudorong, kemudian datang dan ia melanjutkan.

"Aku memikirkan yang gak seharusnya kufikirkan, aku udah berburuk sangka…"

"Haha… Gak usah dipikirin, kurasa semuanya juga bakal ngira hal yang sama… makanya aku kasih penjelasan, iya 'kan?" balasku sambil kembali mendorong punggungnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Makasih. Seharusnya aku gak berfikir terlalu jauh…"

"Kamu dan Kak Ulfa hanyalah saudara…" sambungnya.

"Ya, kamu benar. Gak lebih dari itu…" tambahku mengoreksi.

.

"Mau gantian?" ujarnya sambil berusaha mengerem dari tubuhnya yang tengah berayun. Iapun kini berhenti

"Enggak, kamu aja yang naik.." tawarku kembali.

"Ayo dong kamu naik, aku juga mau dorong." Ajaknya memaksa, akupun mau tak mau melakukannya, duduk dan bertukar posisi.

Awalnya terasa berat saat ia mencoba mendorong ponggungku, namun setelahnya terasa lebih ringan.

"_Enak juga… dah lama gak main ayunan…" _batinku menikmati.

Setelah sekian menit berlalu, aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri permainan dan mengajak Sabila pergi dari sini.

"Udahan yuk, tuh, kamu juga cepek 'kan?"

Sabilapun mengangguk tanda setuju, beberapa helai rambut putihnya ikut bergerak saat ia menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Mumpung belum ada jam dua, gimana kalo main ke mesh ku? Aku mau Sekalian ganti nih baju." Ajakku.

Ia membisu…

"A-aku gak niat macem-macem, sumpah." Sambungku sambil mengangkat dua jariku. "Maksudku, kan jarak meshmu lebih jauh, jadi kuajak mampir dulu ke mesh ku yang lebih deket. Lagipula dulu kan kamu sering main ke tempatku kan?"

Awalnya kukira ia tidak akan setuju, namun akhirnya ia mengiyakan. Kami berduapun kini menyusuri jalan menuju mesh ku.

.

"Selamat siang, aku pulang." Ujarku sembari melangkahkan kaki masuk.

Tap.. tap..

"Oh ya Sab, aku dah namatin game Fire Emblem yang dulu sering aku mainin itu lho, semua karakter udah aku dapetin. Nih…" akupun menyalakan laptop abu-abu kesayanganku, lalu menunjukkan padanya. "Kamu mainin game itu dulu ya, aku mau ganti baju." Akupun meninggalkan ia dengan dia yang kusayang (leptop).

Sekitar lima belas menit aku meninggalkan Sabila berdua dengan leptopku, aku kini menghampirinya dengan sepotong pertanyaan

"Sab, bagusan yang kiri atau yang kanan?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan baju yang akan kupakai. Baju putih dengan warna merah sebagai motiv, atau biru dengan garis putih.

"Yang biru kurasa." jawabnya, akupun segera menyetujui rekomendasinya.

Setelahnya, aku segera mengantar Sabila menuju rumahnya, namun tidak seperti tadi yang kulakukan. Ia menyuruhku menunggu diluar. Bukan, bukan diluar meshnya, melainkan diluar gedung. Demi keselamatan kurasa… keselamatan bersama…

Ditengah penantian, kudengar suara langkah kaki sedang menuruni tangga

Tukk.. tuk.. tukk…

Akupun menoleh kesumber suara

"Maaf ya menunggu lama…" seru suara yang kukenal, yup, itu dia Sabila.

Saat aku melihatnya, aku rasa aku sempat tak berkedip sekitar lebih dari lima detik, memandangi rupanya yang kini memakai baju yang sangat pantas untuk ia kenakkan, aku tak tau nama baju yang ia pakai, namun baju (pakaian) itu dikombinasikan dengan rok yang panjangnya sekitar lutut, sehingga kau bisa melihat betisnya yang bersih dan indah.

Terlebih lagi warnanya juga cocok, biru langit dan putih, sewarna dengan warna mata dan rambutnya.

"Dzofi? Ayo." Seru Sabila membuyarkan lamunanku.

"A-ah! Iya, ayo." Tanggapku. Kamipun kembali ke mesh Kak Ulfa bersama. Namun saat melewati taman, ada seseorang yang memanggilku.

"Dzofi, lu Dzofi 'kan?" seru seorang laki-laki. Akupun menoleh kesumber suara.

Nampak lelaki bersurai coklat caramel dengan tongkat yang menyangga sebelah tubuhnya, sedangkan satu kakinya dibalut gips.

"Dzofi, dia siapa? kamu kenal?" Tanya Sabila yang juga ikut menoleh.

"Enggak, yuk cepet…" akupun segera menuntun tangan Sabila agar cepat menjauh dari orang itu.

"Dzof! Dzofi!" ucap lelaki itu masih memanggil namaku.

"Dzofi, dia manggil-manggil kamu tuh" ujar Sabila ditengah kami mempercepat langkah.

"Jangan diladenin Sab, dia penguntit, stalker, mesum-er. Pokoknya hati-hati aja sama dia…" ucapku, dan kamipun berlalu, ia tak mengikuti.

.

"Dari mana aja kalian?" Tanya Kak Istifa menyambut kedatangan kami, matanya tajam menelisik tiap senti bagian tubuh.

"Dari mesh masing-masing, sekalian mandi sama ganti baju." Jawabku sambil melangkah masuk. Namun ternyata sudah ada beberapa orang yang datang, yang pasti muka mereka asing. Ada wanita berkulit lebih gelap dibanding wanita yang lain, bisa dilihat biseps yang bentuknya mengalahkanku yang specialist ini (specialist = lemah, sedih dengan persepsi yang sudah melekat ini), kutebak dia pasti warrior. Ada juga lelaki berambut hitam dengan google sebagai headband. Dan ada beberapa orang lain yang cirinya tak terlalu menonjol.

Aku dan Sabilapun duduk, lalu berusaha memperkenalkan diri…

"Salam kenal Kak, Saya adik sepupunya Kak Ulfa, Leiutnant Baydzofi hardji." ucapku sesopan mungkin.

"Aku Leiutnant Sabila Rosseblood, salam kenal." Ikut Sabila memperkenalkan diri juga.

"Haha… gak usah formal-formal, santai aja, aku Sirvat, Sirvat Mess'Ennera."

"Hevoy Kene. Pilot Skuardon 2 'Terror Wave' Bellato Air Force, dengan jam terbang 2500 ja-"

"Gak usah pamer!" sikut Kak Sirvat menimpali.

"Ughh… Salam kenal.." ujarnya menyelesaikan kalimat sambil memegang bagian perut yang disikut. Aku hanya bisa tertawa garing melihat tingkah Senior-Senior di depanku ini.

"Inaki Khulzi."

"Darr, Darr Kandarr."

"Oritzi Istoris."

Setelah mereka memberitahu nama mereka dan saling bersalaman, kamipun terlibat bincang-bincang ringan. Salah satu dari mereka ada yang bertanya padaku kelak mau mengambil profesi lanjutan apa, lalu kujawab kalau aku akan menjadi Armor Rider. Langsung pria yang bernama Inaki menepuk bahuku, ia mengatakan…

"Wah wah, kita bakal dapet calon junior baru nih, Carters…" serunya sambil mengarahkan pandangan pada Senior Oritzi. Yang ditujupun hanya tersenyum.

"Tenang aja, kita gak kejem-kejem amat kok sama Junior, hehe…"

.

Waktupun menunjukkan hanya tinggal 10 menit lagi menuju pukul empat, kami semua bersiap diposisi masing-masing. Sedangkan Kak Istifa dengan mode menghilangnya mengawasi dari luar dan memberi kabar terkini.

Czettt… zettt…

"Ada Apa Is?" Tanya Kak Virjman.

"Siap-siap, target ke lokasi…" jawabnya dari walkie talkie.

"Roger…"

Setelah kami mengkonfirmasi kabar terkini, kami nemunggu kedatangannya. Rasanya tiap detik menjadi tak boleh terlewat sampai momen yang sangat-sangat tepat. Beberapa orang yang memegang semacam alat yang bila ditembakkan mengeluarkan kertas sudah bersiap, meng-stand by jari mereka pada pelatuk. Sedang yang lainnya bersiap dengan pose sebaik mungkin.

Tap..

Tap…

Ceklekk…

Perlahan cahaya memasuki ruang gelap yang kami singgahi ini.

Batss…

Targetpun menyalakan lampu

_SEKARANG!..._

DORR! DORR!

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"

Sambut kami akan kehadirannya, beberapa serpihan kertas warna-warni melayang di udara. Senyum dan tawa merekah di wajah kami, sedangkan Kak Ulfa masih tercengang, tidak percaya apa yang sedang ia saksikan dihadapannya.

Perlahan air membendung dikedua mata coklatnya, lalu membentuk garis yang membasahi pipinya. Ia menangis haru…

"Pantesan, aku tadi sempet lama nyariin kunci ku, ku kira ilang… hiks… panik tau…" ujarnya sambil berusaha menyeka airmata dengan lengan bajunya…

Kamipun tertawa

Aku sebenernya juga gak tega liat Kak Ulfa nangis begitu, tapi kapan lagi? Akupun mengambil kamera dan memotretnya, juga suasana yang meriah ini.

"Istifa, mana dia, pasti Istifa yang ngadain ini! Mana orangnya…" ujar Kak Ulfa dengan nada kesal.

"Disini…" ujarnya secara tiba-tiba dan…

Brushhh…

Ia menumpahkan tepung dalam jumlah banyak pada Kak Ulfa, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Sontak kami kembali tertawa, dan aku tak akan melewatkan momen yang berharga ini.

.

.

Tak terasa hari mulai petang, Kak Ulfapun kini sudah berpenampilan menarik dengan pakaian yang ia kenakkan. Walaupun sebelumnya ia harus terpaksa mandi dan mengganti baju, masalahnya kamar mandi dan kamarnya terpisah, sehingga ia harus rela berjalan hanya menggunakan handuk menuju kamar, dan diperhatikan para lelaki dengan mata mereka yang auto fokus. Gue? Gak usah ditanya, walaupun itu sepupu, tetep aja bikin 'ON'.

Setidaknya itu masih menandakan gue normal…

Ryan dan Adanpun datang menyusul dengan membawa kado. Juga seseorang yang sudah 'kutunggu' kehadirannya. Yup, ia adalah Denny Hollymoon, ia juga membawa hadiah yang lumayan besar, orang-orang disini mengatakan kotak itu bernama Master's Large Gift.

.

Lagu wajib atas berulang tahunnya seseorangpun dinyanyikan, diiringi kue produksi Lechia Bakery yang kami pesan, yang diatasnya diberi lilin berbentuk '21' menandakan usia Kak Ulfa malam ini.

"Tiup lilinnya sekarang juga…

Sekarang juga…"

Huff…

Setelah Kak Ulfa meniup lilin hingga cahaya hangat itu padam, suasana hening, membiarkan yang berulang tahun hari ini untuk memohon apa yang paling ia inginkan…

Dirasa cukup, Kak Ulfa kembali membuka matanya dan senyum terukir diwajahnya, menatapku, lalu menatap yang lain.

Kami semuapun kini memakan jamuan yang disajikan, asik berbincang dengan yang lainnya, termasuk Sabila disana yang sudah membaur dengan para wanita lainnya. Aku hanya bisa memandangi orang-orang yang setidaknya banyak dari mereka yang baru kukenal, dari sofa yang tengah kududuki…

"Fi, lu gak makan? Mending ambil dulu, keburu diabisin Adan, liat tuh.." ujar Ryan sambil menunjuk kearah sahabatku yang tengah 'memborong' hidangan.

"Gak, gue dah kenyang…" jawabku menoleh padanya, lalu kualihkan kembali pada seseorang yang sedang kuperhatikan.

Dari sudut mataku, bisa kulihat kalau Ryan penasaran, lalu ia ikut mencari apa yang sedang kuperhatikan.

"Ohh… lagi merhatiin orang yang rambutnya pirang itu, kenapa lu? Demen sama dia?" Tanya si kutu buku disebelahku, ah bukan, lebih tepatnya kutu kupret.

"Endas mu! Gue normal! Dah ah, ganggu aja lu…" akupun beranjak pergi menuju balkon, untuk menyejukkan suasana dalam diriku. Entah mengapa saat aku melihat si pirang itu, suasana menjadi tak semenyenangkan seperti seharusnya.

Saat aku hampir sampai, aku tak sengaja mendengar seseorang sedang bicara, suara yang ku kenal. Yaitu Kak Virjman, sepertinya ia tidak sedang bicara sendiri…

Akupun memasang pendengaranku sebaik mungkin untuk menangkap apa yang sedang ia katakan.

"kata Istifa, semua ini ide lu Man, makasih ya…" ucap seorang wanita yang tak asing, itu Kak Ulfa. Akupun makin serius mendengarkan dan sebisa mungkin kucari celah agar dapat melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Iya, sama-sama Fa. Gue denger dari istifa juga, katanya lu jarang ngadain acara begini, jadi gue usulin aja ke mereka, dan mereka setuju." Jawab Kak Virjman sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya.

Angin malam terlihat berhembus diantara mereka, mengisi kesunyian. Diikuti sinar rembulan juga bintang-bintang, kulihat Kak Virjman melangkah mendekat kearah Kak Ulfa.

"Fa, gue mau jujur dimalam yang istimewa ini…" ujarnya dengan berani sambil menggenggam tangan Kak Ulfa.

Dheg!

Entah mengapa, aku yang melihatnya, jantungku seakan ikut memacu. berdebar layaknya pria berambut putih cepak yg sedang bicara serius dengan sepupuku.

"Gue dah lama suka sama lu Fa, semenjak kita ketemu saat akademi akhir dulu, semenjak gue tau siapa nama lu. Diwaktu istirahat gue selalu sempetin untuk cari keberadaan lu dan menghabisi waktu dengan memandangi lu Fa…"

"Tawa lu, senyum lu, suara lu… seakan… seakan jadi bait buat gue untuk terus melangkah sampai bisa menjadi prajurit seperti sekarang, ini semua karena lu Fa…

Lu yang buat gue terpacu untuk mengejar lu, untuk bisa terus berada setingkat dengan lu, walau mungkin gue ada dibelakang lu. jauh dibelakang… tapi gue seneng takdir udanh ngizinin gue untuk bisa bertemen dengan orang seperti lu Fa"

Gue tau, mungkin telat, atau mungkin gue adalah seorang pengecut di balik raga ini, tapi gue cuma gak mau menyesal lebih lama, ataupun menderita… setidaknya malem ini gue udah berani mengungkapkan apa yang gue rasa ke elu…"

Eksprei Kak Ulfa hanya terdiam, sambil menutupi mulut dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan Kak Virjman hanya merunduk sambil terus mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini terpendam.

"Jadi… maukah elu jadi pacar gue, untuk menjawab apa yang selama ini hati gue nanti semenjak hari itu?"

Suasana hening, alam seakan mengijinkan dua orang dihadapanku saling mendengar suara hati mereka.

Lirih, terdengar suara isak yang lirih dari wanita yang berulang tahun hari ini…

"Ma-maaf Man… gue gak bisa nerima, gue gak bisa menyetujui permintaan lu. Sekali lagi maaf Man…" jawab Kak Ulfa dengan suara isak tangis mengisi…

Akupun langsung teringat perkataan si Lace saat dirumah sakit ;

_Kalau suatu saat sepupu lu berpasangan sama orang lain, lihat kedalam diri lu sendiri…_

Dadaku juga ikut merasakan sesak saat mendengar penolakkannya pada Kak Virjman.

_kak Ulfa.. dia.. punya seseorang yg dia suka.. _

"Hati gue, udah mengarah pada orang lain… gue gak mungkin biarin lu tersiksa dengan jawaban bohong yang hanya buat lu senang sesaat Man. Lu temen gue Man, dan maaf gue harus nolak elu, karenapun, gue juga gak mungkin bohongin hati gue…" sambung Kak Ulfa, ternyata dugaanku tepat dan kini yang terbayang dibenakku untuk pertama kali adalah seseorang bernama Denny.

Setelah jawaban itu, senyum tersimpul dari wajah pria dengan rambut putih cepak itu. senyum yang siapapun tau, itu senyum yang dipaksakan, senyum agar terlihat tetap tegar

"Haha… gak apa Fa, gue udah duga kok, anggap aja ini hukuman buat gue yang sedari dulu gak berani ngungkapin, gak berani jujur sama diri sendiri.

Terimakasih, Ulfa hardji… lu sosok yang telah mengisi ruang di dada lelaki ini.

Sekiranya, lu mau nerima hadiah sederhana ini…" iapun menawarkan sekotak hadiah, setelah Kak Ulfa menerimanya, ia membungkuk memberi salam hormat yang formal.

Namun sebelum mengangkat kembali tubuhnya seperti semula, sepasang tangan mengusap rambut putihnya, membuat Kak Virjman menghentikan gerakkannya.

"Sekali lagi maaf Man, gue harap lu mengerti, dan kita tetep bisa bertemen seperti semula…"

Lelaki itupun membalikkan tubuhnya, bersiap untuk pergi, namun sebelum melangkah ia mengatakan

"tentu, gak akan gue sia-siain hari selagi bisa gue habiskan bersama lu Fa. Permisi…"

Tap.. tap.. tap…

Suara langkah menuju keluar dari balkon, akupun segera pergi dari tempatku memata-matai mereka.

BRUKK!

Kulihat siapa orang di depanku sambil mengelus hidungku yang kesakitan, aku menabrak punggung orang yang ada di depanku.

"Ohh… kamu adiknya Ulfa ya? Maaf ya." ucapnya saat memalingkan wajahnya menatap wajahku.

"Engg… iya." Jawabku.

"Oh, perkenalin, nama ku Denny, Denny Hollymoon." Jawab pria berambut pirang yang sudah kuketahui namanya.

"Dzofi, Baydzofi Hardji." jawabku kembali dengan singkat.

"Oh ya, kamu liat Ulfa gak? Kemana ya dia?" mata sapphirenya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok yang ia cari.

"Dia, gak ada… ke kamar man-"

"Ah, udah ya. Itu dia" ujarnya memotong kalimatku setelah menemukan sosok Kak Ulfa, kemudian berjalan menghampiri wanita berponytail coklat.

"Hei Ulfa, kamu kenapa?"

"Gak apa Kak."

"Kamu habis nangis ya?"

Percakapan yang kudengar membuatku tak betah berlama-lama diradius sekitar mereka, akupun memutuskan kembali duduk di sofa dan memakan hidangan yang masih ada sampai pesta ini usai.

"Kenaba lu bro… gekgi amat tampang lu." ujar Adan sambil mengunyah makanan.

"Bukan urusan lu…" jawabku sambil melahap potongan kue.

.

Akhirnya, sekitar jam sembilan malam, tamu-tamu yang diundang sudah pamit pulang, hanya tersisa beberapa orang saja, termasuk aku. Namun sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian para tamu benar-benar kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Hanya menyisakan aku dan Kak Ulfa.

"Dzof, kamu besok ada jadwal 'kan?" tanyanya padaku. Akupun tak menjawabnya, hanya berjalan menuju ke tumpukan kado yang tersusun, lalu kuambil hadiah milikku.

Kini aku hadapkan hadiah yang kuberikan padanya.

"Kamu mau apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Akupun merobek kertas pembungkus, lalu kuperlihatkan isi dari hadiahku.

"I-ini… buat Kakak?" ujarnya masih tak percaya, aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan bahwa kalung yang kubeli kuberikan untuknya.

Ia memandang sayu kearahku. Aku lalu bergerak untuk memasangkan kalung dari arah belakang

"Makasih ya Dzofi…" kata itu tak henti-hentinya ia ucapkan. Tangankupun bergerak mengalungi lehernya. Dari posisiku sekarang, aku mampu menyium aroma tubuhnya lebih jelas. Lebih jelas dari siapapun.

"Kak…"

"Apa?"

"Ka-Kakak suka sama orang lain?" tanyaku, diikuti jantung yang kembali berdebar-debar. Entah mengapa, namun pertanyaan itu seakan tak tahan untuk bersemayam di dalam fikiranku lebih lama lagi.

"…" ia terdiam.

Posisi kami masih tak berubah, tanganku masih mengalungi lehernya. Layaknya reverse dari kejadian sebelumnya, aku yang kini menempelkan dadaku pada punggungnya, sehingga ia mampu merasakan getaran debar jantung ku.

"A.. aku tau aku gak punya hak, karena Kak Ulfa sekarang udah dewasa. tapi… aku-"

"Enggak." Ujarnya memotong perkataanku. Aku sontak terdiam dan menantikan kata apa yang selanjutnya ia katakan.

"… Kakak emang menyukai seseorang, tapi Kakak merasa belum waktunya untuk… berhubungan lebih jauh dengan orang itu. Kakak masih ragu, dan…"

Ia menghentikan sejenak perkataannya. Kurasakan ia menghembuskan nafas, lalu menghirup dengan dalam. Kemudian menggenggam tanganku dan berkata…

"Kakak masih punya tanggung jawab dengan sifat ceroboh permanenmu itu." Terlihat dari posisiku, ia menekukkan bibirnya keatas, ia tersenyum.

Entah mengapa, walau aku sejujurnya tidak bisa percaya pada laki-laki lain, dan juga tak rela Kak Ulfa dilukai oleh mereka. Aku juga merasakan, seakan akulah yang memasung haknya. Cinta adalah nafas, kau harus bebas untuk memiliki dan membagi pada orang yang kau pilih, dan posisiku sekarang layaknya tembok penghalang baginya.

"Jadi… kalau aku udah gak ceroboh lagi. Kakak gak perlu repot-repot jagain aku dan bisa siap berhubungan lebih jauh dengan orang itu…" ucapku memberi kesimpulan.

Agak lama ia terdiam, namun ia mengangguk dan berkata "iya".

Akupun menarik tanganku dan segera mengenakkan kalung yang kuberikan pada lehernya.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha supaya gak ceroboh lagi. Dan Kak Ulfa gak perlu repot-repot bertanggung jawab atasku."

Setelah itu, akupun meninggalkannya dan kembali ke mesh ku.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**CCK**

"Petir adalah bagian dari elemen angin, bisa dikatakan merupakan perubahan bentuk dari angin. Bila kita menggunakan force angin cukup dengan memanipulasi udara disekitar kita, petir berbeda, bisa dikatakan sedikit lebih rumit, karena pembentukannya sama seperti teori terjadinya halilintar, bertemunya udara panas dan dingin, membentuk gesekan dan keluarlah petir… sekian."

**-Kasetsu Aqblerry- Ch. 13**

* * *

**A/N :**

*** : Chapter 16, Behind Lance and Sword.**

**-Maap-maap nih, gue minjem karakter-karakter sebelah gak bilang-bilang :P semoga TL sama Storylinenya gak ancur/berantakan. Ceritanya karena gue survey dan dapetin di ch. 10 tokoh-tokoh yang gue pinjem ini Senior dibanding tokoh utama (Lake), jadi gue jadiin mereka temen seangkatan/senior Ulfa. Gpp kan?**

**Kalo dicerita aslinya mereka kan dah Carters keatas, nah ceitanya disini masih Senior fresh, alias ya baru pangkat captain major lah~**

**Sori juga kalo penjabaran kurang kena. Karena gue sengaja pinjem character yang gak terlalu nongol di ff asal.**

**\- hemmm… ini kubuat mepet, jadi sori-sori kalau perumusan pembentukan kalimat gak sebagus biasanya. Juga, aku dah kuliah neh, jadi bakal sibuk. Padahal JFI ini masih ada satu materi lagi sebelum ambil Time Skip. Semoga bisa dicicil (aamiin).**

**\- salah satu main idea disini, realistis, seseorang yg cantik pasti disukai banyak orang. banyak dari cerita dan anime kebanyakan, tokoh utama selalu dikelilingi cw cantik, entah banyak atau satu dua orang. tapi garis stori gak inget, kalau wanita cantik pastinya juga punya penggemar lain. maka aku masukin deh kalau ufla juga punya penggemar. secara, bodynya itu lhoo~**

**\- oh ya, aku ucapkan selamat datang atas bergabungnya anggota keluarga baru dalam fandom rf online; ShapaN. semoga ceritanya bisa berkenan dalam hati pembaca dan juga memotivasi Author lain untuk mengupdate ceritanya (Rhieta! AhliNujum!) lol. Oke.**

**-kunjungi juga Official FP JFI FB**

**Thanks 4 Reading, Hope You Review it…**

**Bye~**


	21. Chapter 21

**First Word : semua nama dan kejadian tidak ada sangkut paut dengan kejadian nyata.**

**Dizclaimerh : RF isn't my own milord.**

* * *

**Involuntary to Certainty **

.

**19 July 133 NE,**

**Bellato Central Town.**

Tampak seorang lelaki tengah berdiri dengan berselimutkan cahaya pagi matahari Niger. Dari gesturnya, nampak orang itu tengah menunggu seseorang, bisa dilihat demikian karena ia sudah beberapa kali menengok kearah chronometer yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Huh, lagi-lagi ngaret…" ujarnya bermonolog setelah kesekian kalinya melihat kearah penunjuk waktu.

Rambut berwarna coklat caramel yang sudah tersisir rapih, demikian pula dengan stel pakaian yang sekarang ia kenakan. Menandakan bahwa aktivitas yang ia akan lalui adalah benar-benar penting.

Niger makin lama makin menaikkan suhunya, setetes dua tetes keringat mulai membasahi dahi dan pipi Bellatean tersebut. Iapun memilih untuk berteduh dibawah naungan pohon yang jaraknya tak jauh. Melupakan manfaat sinar pagi matahari yang menyehatkan, dan pergi menghindarinya sebelum sinar itu menghancurkan penampilan yang sudah susah payah ia buat.

Iapun duduk, sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menyaksikan titik-titik sinar yang menembus sela-sela dedaunan.

_Heh… gak kerasa udah tiga bulan… dan gue baru bisa melakukannya saat ini, itupun minta ditemenin sama si 'jam karet'…_

_Hahaha…_

_Kampret emang…_

Iapun menghembuskan nafas seakan melupakan problematika yang sedang ia hadapi ; menunggu sahabatnya, Dzofi.

"Hmph… kurang lebih empat bulan yang lalu, awal dari sebab gue ngelakuin ini…"

.

.

.

/

***Maret, empat bulan yang lalu***

"Ah, maap mbak, saya nyari buku tentang teori pembentukan force listrik, ada di bagian mana ya? Saya tadi udah nyari tapi gak ketemu." Ujar Ryan pada pustakawati yang sedang bertugas. Wanita yang ia ajak bicarapun segera membuat posisi tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan computer yang ada di depannya, lalu ia bicara sambil mengetik sesuatu…

"Tadi anda nyarinya dimana ya mas?"

"Dibagian sihir, blok A untuk angin, tapi di list blok sana gak ada…" jawab Ryan menjabarkan kronologi permasalahan.

"Ohh… pembahasan tentang sihir perwujudan listrik emang terlalu luas mas, makanya kita katagoriin secara terpisah. Coba mas cari di blok L, di sana lengkap." Jawab pustakawati.

"Begitu ya, oke mbak, makasih ya."

Setelah berterima kasih, Ryan langsung menuju blok yang dituju dengan langkah kaki yang dipecepat.

"L… l.. l.. ah! Listrik, itu dia! Listrik!" ujarnya ketika berhasil menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Buku bersampul hitam, berada di rak ketiga dari atas, dan paling dalam untuk diambil dari posisinya, iapun membungkukkan badannya untuk meraih buku itu.

**!**

Ia sontak mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil buku itu begitu menyadari buku yang tengah ia ambil Seperti ditarik dari sisi yang berlawanan.

Iapun memandangi buku itu sejenak, Buku itu masih di sana, tak bergerak.

_Ah, pasti cuma nyangkut_

Batin Ryan kembali mengambil buku itu.

Lagi, buku itu susah sekali untuk diambil saat ia berusaha menariknya. Iapun berusaha lebih keras

"Ughh…" erangnya, nampak di tangannya muncul urat yang menonjol akibat kengototannya.

_Ini kenapa sih? bisa bisa gue ngerusak nih buku dan suruh ganti_

Iapun langsung menyudahi tarikan itu. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini buku itu bergerak semakin kedalam setelah Ryan melepaskan buku itu. Tak berapa lama ia mendengar suara

"Makasih ya mas."

"Ugh.. iya, sama-sama."

Ryan masih belum menyadari sepenuhnya apa yang sedari tadi terjadi, iapun menatap lurus kearah rak buku yang kini menghubungkan ia dengan lorong yang berbeda.

"Eh?!"

Ujarnya saat mendapati seorang wanita juga tengah menatap kearahnya melalui sela rak buku yang kosong itu.

Seorang wanita dengan sepasang mata berwarna ungu, demikian pula rambutnya.

Tak berapa lama setelah kedua insan itu saling bertatapan, mereka menyudahinya secara bersamaan.

_Kayanya… tuh cewe pernah ketemu deh… tapi dimana ya?..._

Belum sempat ia menyadari, wanita yang coba ia ingat dalam tumpukan memorinya muncul menghampirinya, bersama dengan buku yang ia incar.

"Kita pernah ketemu 'kan sebelumnya?" ujar gadis berambut ungu panjang, panjangnya melebihi punggungnya.

"A-ah.. iya kayanya, tapi saya lupa.." jawab Ryan.

"Kalau begitu…"

Gadis di hadapan Ryan pun menjulurkan tangannya

"Nama ku Hagia, Hagia Henrietta. Salam kenal." Sambungnya diikuti senyuman sejuk.

"Sa-saya Ryan Adani. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan anda…" jawab Ryan kaku.

"Haha… kamu gak berubah ya.." ujar gadis bernama Hagia dengan tawa geli.

"Eh?" Ryan bingung saat mendapati Hagia berkata ia tak berubah, kata itu biasanya diucapkan untuk orang yang sudah lama saling kenal, namun baru juga berjumpa, Hagia malah berkata seperti itu.

"Apa maksudnya? Saya gak berubah?"

"Pertama kali kita ketemu, kita saling tabrakan tau, aku bilang ke kamu kalau kamu akan lebih terlihat segar kalo kamu lepas kacamata. Kamu malah jawab 'Sama-sama'. Haha… kaku banget."

"A-aku jawab begitu?… oh iya, kita ketemu pas tabrakan." Tanggap Ryan baru menyadari momen pertama mereka bertemu. Iapun menggaruk kepalanya.

"Umm… kamu cari buku ini 'kan? Gimana kalau kita baca bareng?" tawar Hagia pada lelaki berkacamata. Ryan terdiam. Bukan berfikir akan menerima atau tidak, namun lebih pada tak percaya ada seorang gadis menawarinya duduk satu bangku.

Adalah suatu tawaran yang hampir ia tak pernah dapatkan dalam menjalani perannya sebagai seorang introvert, kecuali saat ini.

Ia hanya dekat pada orang-orang tertentu, dan berinteraksi dengan lawan jenis… hanya sekedar keperluan mendesak (bertemu dengan guru, atau murid sesama akademi).

"Umm.. Ryan. Kamu mau gak?" ujar Hagia membuat Ryan tersadar.

"Te-tentu, dengan senang hati…" jawab Ryan, Hagia pun kembali tertawa mendengar jawabnya.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu belajar ini buat apa? Kamu kayanya bukan spiritualist." Ucap Hagia membuka percakapan.

"Ya kamu bener, aku seorang specialist. Dan aku belajar ini karena tuntutan seorang specialist yang harus bisa menguasai berbagai jenis persenjataan dan medan. Walaupun.. opsi force adalah gak wajib. Tapi gak ada ilmu yang gak berguna 'kan?" jelas Ryan pada lawan bicaranya. "Kamu sendiri spiritualist?" kali ini giliran Ryan yang bertanya

"Semacam itu…"

"Semacam itu?" ujar Ryan heran.

"Aku emang menekuni force, tapi aku gak kaya kamu.."

"Hemm?" Ryan masih heran, apa maksudnya dengan tak seperti dirinya.

"Aku sipil, bukan anggota militer…"

Suasana menjadi seperti seharusnya, sepi. dibenak Ryan timbul jawaban, itu karena warga penduduk Novus non militer wajib menjalani/melaksanakan system pertahanan diri untuk mempertahankan dirinya. Penguasaan bidang tidak dipaksakan, dan yang Hagia pilih adalah pendalaman sihir.

Namun timbul pertanyaan, 'Kenapa ia tak masuk militer?'

Yah, mungkin karena ia memiliki perkerjaan atau membantu orang tuanya. Jawab Ryan dalam benak.

Merekapun kembali melanjutkan membaca buku, tanpa mengungkit pembicaraan sebelumnya.

.

"Umm… dah jam 12, aku udah harus pulang. Kamu ya yang pegang bukunya…" seru Hagia sembari mendorong buku tersebut kesisi Ryan.

"Eh, gak usah, aku udah faham bagian yang aku pengen tau kok. Kamu aja yang pinjem bukunya." Jawab Ryan kembali mendorong buku kesisi Hagia.

"Ohh begitu, umm.. gimana kalau besok kita ketemuan lagi. Kita selesain buku ini sama-sama. Setuju?" tawar gadis bermata violet pada lelaki bermata tinta.

Ryan pun mengangguk.

"Oke kalau begitu, aku tunggu di sini diwaktu yang sama, sampai jumpa.."

Hagia pun melangkah pergi, keluar dari perpustakaan.

Di sisi lain, tanpa Ryan sadari, rona mukanya memerah, dadanya berdebar lebih dari biasanya, dan perasaannya seperti…

"A-ada apa ini?… kenapa gue…

Jadi seneng begini?"

.

Keeokan harinya, Ryan kembali ke perpustakaan, menuju tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Dan di sana sudah menanti seorang gadis yang sebaya dengannya.

"Ryan… sini…" panggil gadis berambut ungu menyebut namanya sambil melambaikan tangan, suaranya cukup keras untuk ukuran seseorang yang bicara dalam perpustakaan, sehingga setelah ia memanggil Ryan, ia mendapat timpalan "Shhtt!" dari berbagai pihak, termasuk penjaga perpustakaan.

"Kamu, dah tau perpus, jangan berisik begitu dong…" ujar Ryan saat mendekat.

"Hehe.. maaf.." balas Hagia dengan suara layaknya berbisik.

Hagia pun memandangi penampilan Ryan yang berubah. Merasa terlalu diperhatikan, dan juga dari jarak yang cukup dekat, Ryan merasa 'risih'

"Ke-kenapa? Gak cocok ya? Aneh?" ucap Ryan tak percaya diri.

Hagia menggeleng, lalu berkata

"Enggak kok, seperti kataku tempo hari, kamu kelihatan seger lepas kacamata begitu. Softlens mu cocok…"

Mendengar jawaban dari Hagia, seakan tanpa Ryan kehendaki, bibirnya menekuk keatas, ia tersenyum kecil.

.

"Gimana? udah faham belum?" tanya Ryan pada Hagia. Walau pilihan Hagia adalah pendalaman sihir, namun mempelajari sihir elemen angin perubahan listrik adalah yang tersulit, tidak seperti api atau air yang lebih fleksibel dalam perubahan wujudnya.

"Uhh… baca dari buku ini… kenapa agak susah visualisasiinnya yah…, gak kebayang…" respon Hagia dengan nada murung, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dua tangan yang menopang pipinya. Melihat prilaku Hagia yang satu ini, Ryan tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ketawa?" ujar Hagia dengan nada yang masih bête.

"Hehe.. gak, enggak apa-apa. Umm… gimana kalau kita praktikin apa yang ada di buku? Aku emang gak terlalu mahir, tapi aku kenal orang yang jago… mau?"

Mendapat tawaran dari Ryan, seketika Hagia bangkit dari posisi murungnya dan berkata

"MAU!"

"Shhtt!" timpal kembali orang-orang dengan tatapan tajam kearah mereka berdua. Ryan dan Hagia hanya bisa tersenyum paksa dan berbisik maaf pada mereka.

.

Mereka berduapun berjalan kearah taman, di sana Ryan dan Hagia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan mengajari mereka bagaimana cara membentuk sihir listrik.

"Umm.. Hagia, kamu liatin apaan?" tanya Ryan melihat Hagia yang melempar pandangannya kesana kemari.

"Cuma ngeliatin sepenjang jalan ke taman ini, udah lama aku gak ke taman…" jawab Hagia melempar pandangannya pada Ryan.

"Ohh… kamu pasti sibuk ya."

"Iya, soalnya aku tinggal di panti, gak terlalu banyak waktu luang selain ke perpus…"

Mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari gadis di sebelahnya, fikiran Ryan tertegun…

_Dia…_

_Yatim piatu…_

"Umm.. Hagia, kamu…"

"Iya, aku yatim piatu.." timpal Hagia memotong pertanyaan Ryan.

Mendengar langsung jawaban yang sudah ia kira dari sumbernya, membuat Ryan menyesal mengungkit hal yang kelam bagi gadis disampingnya. Iapun meminta maaf, "Maaf ya Hagia, aku gak bermaksud ngungkit… hal itu."

Yang diajak bicara tidak langsung merespon, sedikit membuat Ryan merasa makin bersalah.

"Hagia?"

"Sudah, gak usah difikirkan, aku gak keberatan kok." Balas Hagia memberi tanggapan sambil tetap memperhatikan sekitar. Namun Ryan justru makin khawatir, ia merasa jawaban yang diberikan padanya hanya untuk menutupi apa yang sebenarnya Hagia rasakan.

"Hagia!" seru sekali lagi menyebut namanya, yang dipanggil kini melemparkan perhatiannya pada lelaki disebelahnya, setelah sedari tadi bicara tanpa menatap lawan bicara.

"A-aku juga kehilangan ibuku, dia pergi karena sakit, dan aku gak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat itu, jadi, aku pengen kamu gak merasa sendiri. Di sini juga ada orang yang mengalami penderitaan yang sama…" sambung Ryan menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Setelah itu, Hagia dan Ryan berdiri berhadapan, Hagia tak menimpali dengan perkataan lainnya setelah Ryan bicara seperti itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Ryan tersadar…

_Ke-kenapa tau-tau gue ngomong kaya gitu sama dia?_

Ia masih melihat gadis dihadapannya menatap kearahnya. Membuat Ryan tak tau harus berbuat apa.

Kemudian, sepatah kata membuyarkan pikirannya…

".. Siapa?" tanya Hagia singkat.

"Te-tentu aja aku, siapa lagi yang ada di sini selain aku.." jawab Ryan sedikit ragu.

"Yang nanya… hehehe…" sambung Hagia dengan tertawa geli, iapun berjalan mendahului Ryan.

**. . .**

Ryan masih belum bisa mengolah apa yang sebenarnya Hagia sampaikan, dia bingung. Seperti ada gagak yang berkoak di sore hari di dalam kepalanya…

Kemudian ia sadar, dia dipermainkan. Rasa malupun timbul, muka memerah karena apa yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya sebenarnya betul-betul serius, namun malah dikerjai.

"Hei! Gak sopan! Aku serius itu! Hei! Hagia." seru Ryan pada gadis yang jaraknya sudah cukup jauh di depannya, iapun berlari menyusul gadis bersurai lavender sambil terus memanggil namanya.

.

"Di sinikan janjian ketemuannya?" tanya Hagia pada Ryan, Ryan pun mengangguk.

Ryan memandangi tiap saung yang berada di taman dan memperhatikan orang yang berada di dalamnya. Iapun tertuju pada seorang lelaki bersurai biru navy yang sedang asik membaca buku di genggaman tangan.

"Itu dia." Seru Ryan sambil berjalan mendekati orang tersebut.

"Hei Setsu, udah lama nungguin?" tanya Ryan pada lelaki bernama Kasetsu. Kasetsu melempar pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca ke Ryan, lalu menjawab

"Gak terlalu…"

"Oh bagus deh, kenalin, ini Hagia, dia yang pengen belajar ngolah sihir wujud listrik." Seru Ryan sambil tangannya mengarah ke Hagia, memperkenalkan dirinya.

Hagia pun tersenyum, kemudian ia menggerakkan tangannya bermaksud mengajak berjabat.

Lain dengan Kasetsu, ia justru tampak mengemas barang yang ia bawa, lalu berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Ryan dan Hagia.

"Eh? Lu mau kemana?" ujar Ryan mencegah Kasetsu pergi dengan menahan kerah bajunya dari belakang.

"Ekhh! Lepasin-lepasin…ekh!" ronta Kasetsu, namun apa boleh buat, Ryan lebih tinggi dari Setsu sehingga Setsu sulit untuk melepaskan genggaman Ryan.

Ryan pun melepaskan Setsu saat dirasa Setsu sudah bisa diajak bicara.

"Lu kenapa malah ngindar begitu kita dateng? Bukannya elu nungguin kita dari tadi?" tanya Ryan, namun yang terdengar dari Setsu adalah suara terengah-engahnya.

"Jawab Aqblerry!" ujar Ryan sedikit keras, sontak membuat Setsu dan Hagia sedikit kaget, Setsupun berhenti mengelus-elus lehernya.

"Umm… i-itu karena.."

"Karena?" Ryan mengikuti perkataan Setsu yang terhenti…

"Dia." Sambung Setsu menunjuk Hagia.

"Aku?"

"Dia?"

Ryan dan Hagia saling tatap, terpancar keheranan dari mata mereka, lalu mereka berdua kembali menatap Setsu.

"Kenapa dengan Hagia? Sampai-sampai lu gak jadi ngajarin kita? Lu ada masalah sama dia?" tanya Ryan seakan mengintrogasi Bellatean berambut biru navy tersebut.

"Ma-masalah… itu karena-di-dia…"

"Dia perempuan"

Ryan dan Hagia sekali lagi dibuat saling menatap, Ryan tidak percaya apa yang barusan ia dengar sampai-sampai ia memasukkan jari kelingking ke telinganya, memastikan tidak ada benda yang membuat ia salah dengar.

"Umm? Perempuan?" ujar Ryan mengulang, Setsupun mengangguk tak bersuara.

"Ugh… bukannya emak lu juga perempuan? Terus kenapa lu mesti masalahin Hagia cuma karena dia perempuan?" ucap Ryan sambil ber-facepalm

"i-itu beda! Itu karena gue… gynophobia…" timpal Setsu diakhiri dengan berbisik pada Ryan.

"Lu takut sama perempua-"

"Shhtt!" potong Setsu dengan menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke depan bibir Ryan.

Ryan pun memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah Hagia yang sudah lebih dulu duduk. Ia berpikir, bagaimana bisa ia menjumpai makhluk yang jelas-jelas akan menikahi lawan jenis dan ia takut akan itu. pasti Setsu akan lari saat menghadapi wanita-wanita Corite.

Ia palingkan pandangannya pada Setsu yang ia suruh duduk disebelah kanannya, kemudian ia berpaling kesebelah kiri, menatap Hagia. Lalu kembali ber-facepalm sambil berfikir

_Bakalan berat nih… huft…_

"Denger Setsu, gue jamin gynophobia lu itu pasti belum parah, mudah-mudahan masih ada ditingkat rendah. Kalau bisa gue tebak, apa yang lurasain saat ini cuma baru sekedar malu, gak pede, deg-degan dan gak nyaman, apa gue bener?"

Yang diajak bicarapun hanya mengangguk.

"Nah, semua penyakit ada obatnya, dan cara lu menghilangkan gynophobia adalah dengan membiasakan diri."

"Tapi gue gak bisa!" timpal langsung Kasetsu pada Ryan.

"Dicoba dulu, kita gak tau kalo lu gak nyoba. Jadi gimana? lu mau ngajarin gue dan Hagia sebagai media pembiasaan diri lu?" tawar Ryan. Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai Kasetsu menetapkan pilihannya, ia setuju. Namun dengan syarat, Hagia jangan menatap matanya secara langsung.

Latihanpun dimulai, masing-masing mempersiapkan tongkat untuk perantara tenaga force, kemudian Kasetsu berkata.

"Be-begini, gue yakin kalian dah pada tau teori pembentukan listrik gimana, tapi dikendala praktiknya adalah, gimana kalian bisa menciptakan dua sifat udara yang berbeda dalam satu lingkungan sesuai teori ; udara panas dan dingin?"

Ryan dan Hagia pun menyimak dengan seksama, Ryan di depan Kasetsu, sedangkan Hagia di belakangnya.

"Caranya mudah, kuncinya ada di dalam diri kita sendiri"

"Diri sendiri?" ujar Ryan dan Hagia bersamaan.

"Iya, kalau berada dalam suasana yang udaranya cenderung panas, kau tinggal menghembuskan nafas 'fuuu…' lalu kendalikan laju udara yang berasal dari mulut menuju udara hangat yang sebelumnya kau kumpulkan di ujung tongkat, buat mereka bergesek… dan terciptalah 'Energy ball'." Jelas Kasetsu sembari mempraktikannya. Kini nampak bola energy listrik di ujung tongkat yang Kasetsu genggam.

"Nah, sekarang kalian cobalah. Ini cara mudahnya. Bila dalam suasana dingin, tinggal lakukan tiupan 'Haahh..' untuk membuat udara hangatnya…"

Ryan dan Hagia pun berkonsentrasi pada tongkat yang mereka genggam, 'fuuu…'

Kemudian tangan mereka bergerak seperti membuat bola udara diatas tongkat…

Bzzz… btzzz… btzztz…

"Aha, gue bisa!" seru Ryan bangga, Setsupun mendekat untuk melihat hasil kerja Ryan. "Gue bisa kan?"

"Bagus, energynya tercipta membentuk bola, sekarang lepaskan." Ujar Kasetsu, Ryan pun mengayunkan tongkat yang ia genggam, dan bola energy yang tercipta lepas melaju ke depan sampai akhirnya menabrak pohon dan menimbulkan ledakan listrik pada kulit pohon.

Ryan pun tertawa senang karena dapat menguasai teknik listrik dengan cepat, ia kemudian melihat kearah Hagia.

"Ughh… gagal lagi, coba sekali lagi… 'fuuuu…'."

Hagia kembali menyoba, namun yang dapat Ryan amati adalah, saat Hagia mencoba mengumpulkan udara yang berbeda sifat, udara itu langsung membentuk kilatan listrik dan pecah, tanpa bisa membentuk bola.

"Ayo sekali lagi Hagia, jangan nyerah…" ujar Ryan dari sisi berbeda, Hagia pun memalingkan wajah pada sumber suara, tersenyum, kemudian kembali fokus pada tongkat sihirnya.

"Setsu, kira-kira apa penyebab gagalnya praktik ini?" tanya Ryan pada kasetsu yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Umm… mungkin komposisi udara panas dan dingin yang gak seimbang…"

"Komposisi, oke…" Ryan pun langsung berjalan menghampiri Hagia, meninggalkan Kasetsu yang belum selesai menjelaskan.

"Oiii! Gue belum selesai, fikiran dan emosi juga ngaruhh…" seru Kasetsu melanjutkan.

Didekatinya Hagia yang masih belum berhasil membuat energy ball, lalu memberitau apa yang kurang dari proses yang Hagia jalani.

Hagia pun mencobanya sekali lagi

'fuuu…'

Ia gerakkan tangannya membentuk gesekan udara…

Namun lagi-lagi gagal, energy itu langsung pecah…

"Mungkin komposisi udara dinginnya masih kurang, umm.. gimana kalau aku bantu?" tawar Ryan sambil memandangi serius kearah ujung tongkat sihir yang Hagia genggam.

"Bantu?"

Ryan pun menurunkan pandangannya, menatap wajah polos yang bertanya-tanya menatap wajahnya.

"E-ehh.. maksudku-"

"Boleh." Potong Hagia menghentikan suara keraguan dari lisan milik Ryan.

Ryan pun sedikit ragu, namun tidak akan tau kalau tidak dicoba.

'fuuu…'

Ryan dan Hagia bersama-sama meniup udara pada tongkat yang diletakkan di hadapan mereka. Di tengah meniup, Ryan mencoba melirik ke bawah, menatap wajah Hagia yang tengah serius meniup. Entah mengapa, Hagia yang sedang serius-seriusnya serasa ada yang memperhatikan, iapun menggerakkan mata violetnya melirik pada orang di sebelahnya.

Mata merekapun saling bertatapan, sebelum akhirnya mereka langsung kembali melempar pandangan mereka ke depan.

Bzztt… Bzzztttt… Btzzztzzzz….

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hagia berhasil membentuk energy ball, bentuknya lebih besar dibanding yang diperagakan Ryan maupun Kasetsu sebelumnya, membuat mereka menatap tak percaya.

"Sekarang lepaskan!" seru Kasetsu, Hagia pun mengayunkan tongkatnya, namun bukan ke depan, melainkan ke atas. Bola energy yang besar membuat pengunjung taman yang lain tersita perhatiannya. Bola energy itu terus meluncur ke atas, sampai batas waktunya dan…

BAAATTZZZZZ…

Bola energy itu meledak, melepaskan energy yang sebelumnya terkonsentrasi. Dampak ledakannya membuat orang-orang diluar taman mendongak ke atas, memperhatikan langit yang sekejap berubah warnanya sedikit keabu-abuan dan perlahan berangsur normal, kembali menjadi biru cerah. Dedaunanpun berguguran akibat gelombang ledakan yang ditimbulkan…

Ryan dan yang lainnya menyudahi posisi berjongkok dengan tangan di atas kepala mereka, Ryan kini yakin, Hagia benar-benar seorang spiritualis yang handal.

*Pip-pip…

Bunyi chronometer menunjukkan pergantian waktu tiap satu jam, dan sekarang pukul 12 tepat, seseorang harus segera kembali.

"Umm… Hagia, sekarang waktunya kamu pulang kan?" ujar Ryan mengingatkan, Hagia mengangguk, kemudian ia berjalan kearah Kasetsu.

"Kasetsu, terimakasih ya… atas semuanya." Ujarnya diikuti senyum manis, Kasetsu yang sedang tak waspada tak bisa menghindar lebih awal, namun saat ia memutuskan untuk lari, dari belakang Ryan memegang kedua bahunya. Memaksanya untuk menghadapi apa yang ia harus hadapi.

"Mau sampai kapan lu menghindar terus, ini langkah pertama lu Setsu. Ujar Ryan masih tetap memegang kedua bahu lelaki berambut biru navy.

Hagia pun menjulurkan tangannya, dan Ryan memaksa Kasetsu untuk meraih tangan Hagia, berjabat tangan.

"Nama ku Hagia Henrietta, salam kenal Kasetsu."

"Na-nama ku, Kasetsu A-aqblerry…" sahutnya dengan tangan gemetaran, kemudian segera melepaskan genggamannya.

"Haha.. gitu dong, lu harus biasain. Emang lu mau nikah sama laki?" timpal Ryan setelah kedua teman dihadapannya telah berkenalan secara resmi.

Hagia pun pamit untuk pulang lebih dulu, sebelum Ryan juga pergi, ia berkata pada Kasetsu

"Lu gak phobia, lu cuma Shy-trovert. Gak jauh beda sama gue yang menjurus ke sinis. Banyaklah berteman, lu bakal berubah karena mereka… itu."

Setelah mengatakan apa yang perlu untuk dikatakan pada Kasetsu, Ryan pergi, berjalan menyusul Hagia.

.

Kemudian, Ryan bertanya pada Hagia apakah esok hari mereka akan kembali bertemu. Hagia pun menoleh, kemudian menjawab dengan senyum

"Tentu saja…"

/

.

.

.

"Ryan… Ryan!" seru seseorang memanggil namanya, Ryan pun tersadar, ia ternyata telah bernostalgia sampai tertidur, kini ia menyingkirkan sehelai daun yang gugur tepat menutup wajahnya.

Sorotan matahari pukul sembilan membuat kedua matanya harus menyesuaikan kondisi, kemudian, ia dapati sosok lelaki bersurai hitam tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Lu ngapa tidur di sini? Jadi gak?" suara lelaki itu kembali bicara padanya. Tidak langsung menjawab, Ryan mencoba mencari sesuatu di tanah, kemudian ia mendapati sebuah ranting dengan panjang sehasta, ia ambil ranting itu, kemudian ia…

Bletak!

"Adowww!…" mengadu ranting itu dengan kepala Dzofi. Dzofi tampak kesakitan mendapat serangan tak terduga.

"Lu kok… kenapa mukul… aduuhh…" rintih Dzofi masih mengelus-elus letak dipukulnya ranting itu.

"Itu satu pukulan karena gue harus nunggu elu satu jam. Faham!" jelas Ryan, kemudian ia bangkit dari posisinya dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Lu jadi ajak dia?" sambung Ryan bertanya pada rekannya yang tengah kesakitan.

"Jadi. Dan gak akan gue lakukan kalau seandainya lu bukan temen gue…" jawab Dzofi.

.

.

.

/

**Seminggu yang lalu…**

"Eh? 'Cara memperkuat hubungan baru' ?" seru Dzofi membaca judul buku yang tengah Ryan baca dengan jelas. "Lu masih waras kan? Tumben lu mbaca buku macem itu…" ledek Dzofi sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Ryan.

"Hush, pergi lu kalo gak bisa beri solusi." Ujar Ryan ketus sambil mengusir tangan Dzofi dari kepalanya.

"Oh, iya-ya, gue masih gak percaya orang kaya lu bisa punya pacar. Jadi gimana hubungan lu? Udah mulai gak berasa?" timpal Dzofi kembali meledek, namun kini tak sepatah katapun keluar dari lisan sahabatnya itu. Sepertinya tebakan Dzofi benar.

Huhh…

"Fi, tolong bantu gue…"

Ujar Ryan setelah sekian lama diam tak bergeming, mandapat permintaan tolong dari sahabatnya, Dzofi jadi bingung.. itu karena dia sendiri tak tau mesti membantu apa mengenai masalah percintaan yang dia sendiri belum pernah berpacaran.

"Gu-gue?" ujar Dzofi sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri tak percaya, "Bisa bantu apa gue?"

"Tolong cari solusi, gue gak tau mesti nanya ini kesiapa lagi, Adan? Dia pasti jauh gak percaya melebihi elu kalo gue dah punya pacar.. pliss…"

Mendapati ekspresi jarang dari Ryan yang langka ini, Dzofi sedikit kaget, biasanya Ryan adalah orang yang jarang membuka kata kecuali itu sangat perlu. Dan kini ia nampak frustasi akan keadaannya, juga hubungannya denga seseorang di sana…

"Umm.. oke-oke, lu gak usah berekspresi kaya gitu, gue gak biasa ngeliatnya… biasain dulu tuh muka…" pinta Dzofi terlebih dahulu, dirasa keadaan sudah konduksif, ia meminta Ryan menjelaskan masalahnya.

"Jadi begini, seperti tempo hari yang udah gue bilang ke elu, kalau gue udah pacaran sekitar tiga bulan, tapi apa lu inget, gue pernah bilang ke elu kalau gue merasa… ung.. macem gak nyaman atau sejenisnya dengan orang yang gue anggap deket?"

"Iya, gue inget lu pernah ngeluh macem itu pas kita lagi di Lode Falls."

"Yang jadi pikiran gue itu.. gue kepikiran dia, dalam arti gue mikirin apa yang mungkin dia pikirin, ngerti?"

"lanjut." Timpal Dzofi ingin mendengarkan kelanjutan penjabaran..

"Gue akui gue bukan orang yang romantic, hubungan gue dengan dia gue rasa cukup seperti kehidupan sehari-hari dimana kita habisin waktu dengan wajar.. nah, karena kenyamanan gue yang ada dizona statis itulah gue kepikiran.. apakah dia menikmati apa yang gue nikmati… begitu…"

"Suatu saat dia gue tanya saat kita berduaan, apakah dia bosen atau enggak.. tapi dia jawab sambil senyum

'Enggak kok, aku seneng…'

Gue yakin dia gak jujur, jadi setiap ada kesempatan dan gue tanyain, dia selalu jawab dengan perkataan yang sama…"

Dzofi pun merenung mencoba menyerap semua perkataan Ryan, 60 detik kemudian dia mengataka sesuatu

"Lu bilang lu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, kalo boleh tau kemana aja waktu yang luhabisin berdua?"

"Perpustakaan…"

"Pe.. perpus?"

Satu jawaban membuat Dzofi keheranan, bukan, bukan heran melihat Ryan yang memang sudah biasa 'memakan' buku, namun kini ia sudah berpasangan, dan membawa pasangannya ke perpustakaan..

Dan bagaimana si wanita bisa tahan dengan si kutu buku ini?

"Lu bener-bener gak romantic tau gak! Masa lu tiga bulan pacaran ngajaknya ke perpus."

"Karena emang dianya juga suka ke perpus kok." Tanggap Ryan membela diri.

"Oke, jadi ada sepasang kutu buku, ah enggak, kutu perpustakaan yang saling cinta… hemm… selain perpus, lu ajak dia kemana? Ngapain?"

"Umm.." Ryan seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu… layaknya menggali ingatan yang telah lampau. Beberapa saat kemudian ia angkat bicara

"Ke taman." Ujarnya setelah berhasil mengingat perjumpaan kedua, saat ia berlatih force listrik.

Dzofi seketika menempelkan telapak tangannya kearah muka, menutupi kedua matanya sambil bergumam 'Ya ampun'

"Denger ya, gue gak tau dia kena penyakit mata apa sampai mau jadian sama lu Yan, tapi kalau boleh memposisikan diri gue sebagai dia, gue pasti dah ngeblok semua kontak milik lu setelah dua- ah enggak, seminggu setelah kenal sama lu.

Ayolah, lu dah pernah ngajak dia nonton?"

"Belum" jawab Ryan sambil menggeleng.

"Makan?"

Ryan kembali menggeleng.

"Nge-game?"

"Piknik?"

"Melihat matahari terbenam berdua?"

Geleng, geleng, geleng…

"Demi Sang Panutan… huh… entah apa yang mesti gue katakan ke elu Yan, yang jelas lu kudu buat diri lu dan dia pergi melakukan aktifitas diluar kebiasaan selain mbaca buku, entah ke Solus, Sette, atau Ether.. terserah, pokoknya lu pergi…" ujar Dzofi frustasi ditengah memberi solusi.

Ryan pun nampak memasukkan tangan ke inventori di belakang punggungnya, kemudian menyerahkan secarik kertas setelah merogoh-rogoh selama beberapa saat.

"Ini…" ujar Ryan singkat.

"Eh? Festival Awal Musim Panas?" ujar Dzofi membaca jelas tulisan besar yang terpampang pada kertas tersebut "Wah, boleh tuh, lu kesana sama dia gih.." lanjut Dzofi mulai antusias. Namun Ryan masih tampak murung, membuat Dzofi menampilkan gesture penasaran.

"Ada apa lagi Yan?"

"Umm… gue kalo ketemu do'i walau bagaimanapun pasti dibarengi maksud belajar, jadi ketemuanpun ibaratnya punya dua niat. Namun yang satu ini bakal _pure_ cuma buat ngabisin waktu berdua layaknya sepasang kekasih.."

"Gue malu Fi…"

Sambung Ryan dengan muka memerah, membuat Dzofi untuk satu dua detik terpaku tak percaya melihat Ryan yang tersipu malu.

"Jadi gue minta tolong lagi, lu ikut nemenin gue…"

Mendengar permohonan yang satu ini, membuat Dzofi sontak menolak

"Gak gak gak, mana bisa acara sakral ada orang ketiga, itu malah gak jelas jadinya, gaje…"

"Ayolah Fi, gue bingung mesti ngapain kalo dah sampe sana nanti, di sana gak bakal kaya perpus yang banyak buku…" Bujuk Ryan memberi alasan.

"I-iya sih, tapi tetep aja… adanya gue malah bikin… pokoknya anehlah! masa bertiga gitu… ganjil…"

"Yaudah lu ajak aja si Sabila, biar genap…" timpal Ryan menjawab keluhan Dzofi.

"Gak bisa begitu, lagi pula maksud lu apa gue ngajak Sabila? Gu-gue bukan siapa-siapanya dia.." ucap Dzofi secara spontan menolak.

"Ayolah Fi, ajak aja dia sebagai temen, atau Kak Ulfa juga boleh. lu belum pernah fetival 'kan?"

Sejenak Dzofi terdiam, lalu berkata "Masalahnya.. hari itu Kak Ulfa pasti sibuk. Lagi pula dapet untung apa gue?" tanya Dzofi kini mencoba bernegiosasi.

"Gue bayarin makanan lu deh.." jawab Ryan.

"100%"

"1/4 total pengeluaran"

"75%"

"35%"

"50%"

"50%!"

"Deal ya! Lu nalangin 50% pengeluaran. Yaudah minggu depan gue bantu." Ujar Dzofi menutup negosiasi dan membuat kesepakatan setelah beberapakali menyebut nominal persen secara bergantian.

**: Beberapa hari kemudian :**

Nampak Dzofi sedang sparing dengan seseorang, dilihat dari kejauhan, lawannya adalah seorang gadis, ya, gadis itu berambut putih, dia adalah Sabila.

Dengan penuh gigih, Dzofi berusaha melawan Sabila dengan pisau berwarna biru yang panjangnya lebih dari dua hasta. Sedangkan Sabila dengan lincahnya menghindari tiap serangan yang diberikan Dzofi dan sesekali menembakkan protektil-protektil dari senjata apinya, namun tameng yang berada di sebelah tangan lawannya selalu melindungi layaknya mengetahui di mana letak yang Sabila incar.

ZRASSHH…

DOR! DORR!

TRANGG!

Pertarungan berangsur sengit, tak terbesit dari dua mata mereka 'mengalah'. Yang ada adalah tatapan jeli memandangi target dan lingkungan sekitar yang memungkinkan tempat bersinggahnya sang target kelak.

Dzofi kembali menyiapkan senjatanya dalam mode siap menyerang.

Satu..

Dua..

Langkah kaki beranjak berlari mendekati Sabila dengan senjata terhunus..

"HYAAAAA!…"

.

.

"Hah… hah…"

Dzofi masih tak percaya, kini ia terkapar di tanah, bila saja protektil yang digunakan Sabila bukan untuk sparing, tak bisa dibayangkan dimana ia sekarang berada..

"Ini." Suara wanita membuat nya melirik ke 'atas', melihat sosok gadis yang bayangannya muncul dari arah 'atas' sehingga menutupi cahaya Niger yang menyilaukan. Rupanya gadis itu menawarinya selembar handuk putih untuk membersihkan keringat yang terus bercucuran. Dzofi pun meraih handuk itu dan berkata

"Terimakasih Sab…"

.

"Kamu tau gak Dzofi, di sebelah selatan markas, tepatnya daerah Rear Garden ada semacam pembangunan gitu, kira-kira bakalan ada apa ya?" tanya Sabila pada Dzofi yang tengah minum, Dzofi pun sempat tersedak sepersekian detik, ia langsung ingat janjinya pada Ryan.

"Ehemm.. Oh ya Sab, kamu minggu kosong gak?" tanya Dzofi sembari menutup botol minumnya.

"Tentu, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba nanyain itu?" sepasang biru langit kini memandang dalam pada lelaki di hadapannya. Dzofi pun menjadi gugup untuk berkontak langsung matanya dengan mata gadis itu..

"I.. engg.. itu karena aku mau ngajak kamu ke festival awal musim panas, yang diadain hari minggu besok, tempatnya di Rare Garden itu…" ujar Dzofi mengajak Sabila dengan mata yang tak bisa terus memandang sepasang biru langit yang tengah menatapnya. Mukanyapun memerah.

Sontak perubahan juga terjadi pada gadis yang ia ajak bicara, iris birunya melebar, pipinya juga merona karena tersipu, ia tak percaya Dzofi yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya mengajaknya…

"ken-can"

Ujar Sabila pelan namun terdengar jelas. Dzofi yang mendengar sontak menoleh cepat kearah Sabila dan mendapati ekspresi imut Sabila. Iapun _Blushing_

"Ke-kencan? Bu-bukan itu maksud ku Sab, aku ngajak kamu ke festival karena ini pertama kalinya buat aku ikut acara begini di Novus.. a-aku juga ngajak yang lain kok…" jelas Dzofi terbata-bata.

"Jadi gimana? kamu mau ikut?"

Yang diajak bicara tak menunjukkan ekspresi selain tersenyum, lalu mengangguk seraya berkata

"Ya! Tentu saja."

"Okelah kalau begitu, kumpulnya di tangga pintu masuk markas ya. Aku pergi dulu, bye.."

Dzofi pun pergi meningalkan gadis berambut putih seorang diri, sedangkan gadis yang ditinggal tampak senyum yang terbentuk di pipi berlesungnya tak juga sirna, seakan gadis itu masih merasakan momen-momen membahagiakan, membayangkan hari yang dijanjikan…

/

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**CCK**

"Kau akan terlihat lebih segar bila kau melepas kacamata mu."

-Hagia Henrietta- Ch. 16

* * *

**A/N :**

**Di ch. Ini, gue pengen berbagi kehidupan salah satu sahabat protagonist, yaitu si Ryan, gue rasa agak monoton kalau mbahas si Dzofi terus, makanya saya buat ch ini.**

**Mungkin agak 'keluar jalur' dari sifat Ryan yang sebelumnya, ya gue akui itu, namun gue kasih alasan yang memungkinkan. Itu karena sesuai main idea disini, si kutu buku yang jatuh cinta~ (ketawa)**

**Cinta merubah segalanya…**

**(Shit! Gue selaku author belom pernah ngerasain, tapi tokoh fiktif ciptaan gue dah ngerasain lebih dulu… IRONIS! *Baru sadar pas ngetik AN ini)**

**JFI WIKI/Trivia :**

Nama : Hagia Henrietta

Umur : 19 tahun

Base class : Spiritualis

Pangkat : -

Penjabaran : dia adalah karakter dengan pemikiran polos sebenernya, namun sesekali juga bercanda. Kepolosannya juga terpancar dari tatapan matanya, sering saat berdua dengan Ryan, saat Ryan bicara menyinggung hal serius, Hagia malah menanggapi biasa saja. Jadi hal yang dirasakan dalam momen-momen tertentu antara Ryan dan Hagia bisa saja berbeda (180o) namun jelas punya kadar kepekaan juga (makhluk sosial)… gak kaya batu yang kalo lu rayu, terus dia diem aja.

Penampilan : mata ungu juga rambutnya yang panjang. Visuali sasi udah pernah gue post di FP JFI, jadi bisa digali2 di sana…

**Yup, sekian dulu… pan-kapan kita ketemu lagi..**

**Thanks for waiting, hope you review it**

**Bye…**


	22. Unexpected Battle

**First Word : semua nama dan kejadian tidak ada sangkut paut dengan kejadian nyata.**

**RF Online © CCR**

**Sebelumnya**

"Kamu mau ikut ke Festival musim panas sama aku Sab?"

"Ehh… Ken-can"

"Bu-Bukan! I-itu.. aku ngajak yang lain juga kok."

.

.

* * *

**Unexpect Battle**

"Pertama-tama kita jemput dulu cewe gue di-"

"-Perpustakaan…" serobot ku memotong perkataan Ryan.

"Iya, sekalian gue perkenalin dia ke elu."

kami berduapun pergi menuju tempat yang kusebut. Beberapa menit kemudian kami sudah sampai di depan perpustakaan Bellato Union. Nampaknya Ryan sudah menemukan seseorang yang ia cari, iapun melangkah menghampiri orang itu, sedangkan aku berjalan mengikuti.

"H-hai Hagia!" ujar Ryan sambil melambaikan tangan pada seorang gadis bersurai ungu.

"Ryan!" balas gadis itu seraya melangkah menghampiri.

jangan harap ada kejadian romantic macam film-film telenovusa atau Novu-wood dimana sepasang kekasih saling bertemu, lalu melompat sambil berpelukan. mereka berdua hanya saling mendekat, lalu setelahnya tidak bicara apapun, ya, Ryan sama sekali tak bisa bicara didepan gadis itu, aku mesti berdehem

*Ehem!

Lalu dia tersadar dan memperkenalkan diriku padanya.

"Ah! Iya, Hagia, kenalin, ini temenku namanya Dzofi. Fi, ini Hagia…" ujarnya memperkenalkan masing-masing dari kami sambil menggerakkan tangannya.

"Baydzofi Hardji, salam kenal.." ujarku menjabat tangan mulusnya.

"Hagia Henrietta, senang bisa berkenalan dengan sahabatnya Ryan, Ryan cerita banyak tentang kamu lho.." ucapnya dengan sepasang iris ungu memandang ramah padaku.

"Cerita banyak? Cerita apaan?" sontak aku langsung palingkan wajahku pada lelaki yang kini menggunakan softlens.

"Banyak, namun yang aku paling suka dengerin adalah masa kecil kalian bertiga sama yang satu lagi tuh."

"Adan." Timpalku.

"Iya, dari yang diceritain Ryan, aku jadi penasaran Nilben itu kaya gimana…"

"Eh? Kamu bukan dari Nilben?" reaksiku berkata demikian karena terkejut.

Iapun menggelengkan kepalanya "Iya, aku besar di Novus, jadi gak tahu menahu seperti apa planet asal... bangsaku ini kecuali apa yang aku dapet dari buku…" jawab Hagia menjelaskan, namun seperti ada yang aneh dari Ryan, ia langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan membuat Hagia dan aku tak mungkin melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Eh, nanti kesiangan, kita jalan sekarang yuk, masih ada satu orang lagi yang nungguin kita." Timpal Ryan seraya berjalan lebih dulu. Hagia yang berada di belakangnya kini mencoba menyeimbangi posisi agar sejajar dengan pacarnya.

tidak sekaku sebelumnya pada pertama bertemu (walaupun pasih kaku), Merekapun kini bercengkrama, entah apa yang dibicarakan, posisiku di belakang mereka hanya bisa memandangi ekspresi tanpa beban mereka dalam berinteraksi, ah! Mereka berdua tertawa. Sontak di dalam dadaku, kurasa Ryan tidak perlu kehadiranku, aku di sini hanya akan menjadi penghalang untuknya.

!

Sekarang mereka berdua menatap bersamaan kearahku, "Apa?" tanyaku pada dua sejoli di hadapanku.

"Jangan di belakang sendirian begitu, aku gabung sini.." ajak Hagia.

"Ayo sini Fi." Ryan langsung menarik lenganku agar aku berada di sebelah kanannya.

Kamipun akhirnya bercakap-cakap bersama, Hagia kemudian menyinggung diriku prihal medali yang kudapat karena pernah mengaku sebagai prajurit berpangkat maximus demi menyelamatkan seluruh penumpang pesawat antarplanet beberapa bulan lalu.

"Iya, itu bener."

"Wah, aku mesti siapin buku buat minta tanda tangan nih.. hehe…" ujar Hagia sambil tertawa.

"Tapi, harusnya kamu minta tanda tangan sama pria yang ada di sampingmu lebih dulu sebelum minta tanda tanganku."

"Kenapa?" ujarnya dengan mimic polosnya.

"Karena di belakangku melakukan aksi heroic itu, Ryan lah yang udah banyak berjasa, dia sempet pegang kendali pesawat lho, dia juga yang ingetin adanya pendarahan di kepalaku…" jelasku pada gadis milik Ryan itu, setelahnya rona Hagia berubah menjadi kemerahan, lalu menatap Ryan dengan tatapan kagum.

Ryan yang dipandangi seperti itu, tak kuasa bertingkah normal namun tetap memaksakan diri untuk jaim. Tingkahnya menjadi kaku.

"Kamu bener Yan ngelakuin itu?" Tanya Hagia memandang Ryan dengan efek visual berbinar-binar.

"I-iya… biasa aja lagi.." jawabnya tanpa menatap Hagia, jika diperhatikan, kedua telinga Ryan memerah menahan malu.

Kemudian, tanpa diduga Hagia yang berada di sisi kiri Ryan merapatkan badannya dan memeluk tangan kiri milik Ryan. Ryan sontak terkaget…

"Eh?! A-apa yang kamu-"

"Habis, aku gak percaya kamu ngelakuin aksi haroik begitu, terlebih gak keliput media, jadi kesannya makin keren~"

"I-iya iya… tapi jangan frontal begitu, ini tempat umum… a-ada si Dzofi juga… lepasin lepasin…" ujar Ryan kagok karena malu dengan kelakuan Hagia, namun Hagia tak menolak, iapun menuruti kemauan Ryan dan kini mereka berdua berjalan dengan tingkah laku 'normal', setidaknya normal menurut Ryan.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan kita jemput?" tanya Hagia sambil menghadapkan mukanya menanti jawaban pada kami berdua, secara bergantian.

"Dia Sabila, pacarnya Dzofi…" jawab Ryan santai.

"Iya, dia- eh! Pacar!?" seruku saat menyadari Ryan main menetapkan status secara illegal begitu saja, akupun menatap tajam kearah Ryan!

"Ohh namanya Sabila. Lho, kalian kenapa berantem? Bukannya kita mau Double Date?" ujar Hagia heran ketika melihatku tengah mencengkram kerah Ryan bermaksud ingin meminta penjelasan darinya (sekaligus menghajarnya tentunya).

Akupun melepas Ryan sambil menatap tajam, berharap tatapanku ini mampu menembus jantungnya dan mengoyak tubuhnya.

"I-iya, kita gak berantem kok, aku cuma mbersihin kerah baju Ryan doang, berdebu." Jawabku sambil menepuk KERAS pundaknya.

"Aduh!... iya Hagia, kita gak berantem kok…" timpal Ryan sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"_Maksud lu apa cuk! Ini di luar kesepakatan kita, perjanjian kita batal!" _bisikku dengan nada menggeram.

"_Ja-jangan, gue gak punya pilihan lain, kan elu yang bilang kalau gue kudu ngajak dia keluar, dan namanya pergi keluar itu kencan. Pergi dua pasangan keluar itu istilahnya double date…"_

"_Tapi kenapa… kenapa lu main njodohin begitu sih dasar peranakan Djancuk!" _makiku.

"_Kan ini semua karena lu, lu bilang harus buat agenda special, yaitu kencan, kalau gue dah ajak lu dan bilang ini cuma sekedar jalan-jalan, itu sama aja gak special 'kan?"_

"_Lagi pula, lu mau begitu aja batalin diri secara sepihak sedangkan Sabila udah nunggu lu di luar sana sedari tadi? Bayangin Fi, bayangin! Di PHPin itu sakitnya di sini, sini dan di sini…" _sambung Ryan sambil menunjuk bagian-bagian tubuh.

"_Geezz… Bacot! Hmph… oke oke… gue akan ikut sampai akhir, namun lu kudu mastiin kalau lu gak akan lupa 50% tagihan adalah lu yang mbayar."_

Ditengah-tengah kami sedang berbisik, Hagia membuyarkan.. sontak kamipun mengelak, dan memperalihkan pembicaraan.

Tak berapa lama, akhirnya kami bertiga sampai di depan gerbang markas Bellato Union, di sana lumayan ramai, karena memang pintu masuk utama menuju kota. Kutelisik tiap individu yang ada untuk memastikan keberadaan gadis yang tengah menungguku.

Ah! Itu dia

Akupun melangkah sambil menunjuk sosoknya kepada yang lain, namun sebelum aku melangkah lebih jauh, Ryan berbisik padaku.

"_Pliss.. bertingkah layaknya sepasang kekasih, supaya Hagia gak sadar kalau ini cuma sekedar jalan-jalan biasa"_

Belum sempat aku menanggapi, Ryan sudah main dorong tubuhku ke lautan bellatean. Hampir mati rasanya terbawa arus makhluk-makhluk yang ramai ini.

.

"Hah.. hah.. Sab, udah nunggu dari tadi?" ujarku membuka pertanyaan sambil mengatur nafas, si gadis berambut putihpun menggeleng seraya menjawab

"Enggak kok, baru aja sampai."

Untuk beberapa saat, aku tak menggubris jawabannya, aku terpaku memandangi penampilannya, cantik sama seperti saat acara ulang tahun kak Ulfa minggu lalu walau dengan pakaian yang lebih sederhana, entah atau hanya perasaanku saja, segala pakaian sepertinya berjodoh dengan gadis di depanku ini.

"Dzof, yang lain ada dimana?" Tanya Sabila membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eehh.. yang lain ada disana, itu Ryan." Jawabku sambil menunjuk sosok berambut caramel ditengah kerumunan bellatean yang ingin masuk maupun keluar kota.

"Yang mana?" Tanya Sabila masih belum mendapati sosok Ryan. Iapun berjinjit sambil meletakkan empat jarinya secara rapat di atas alis

"Yaudah, yuk langsung samperin aja." Akupun langsung menggenggam tangannya, agar ia tak hanyut di tengah kerumunan.

"Minggir Minggir! Air panas! Air Panas!" seruku, sontak orang-orang yang berada di depanku langsung bereaksi menjauh sambil melihat. Bodo amat, yang penting bisa lewat.

"Awas melepuh! Awas Melepuh!"

Setelah berhasil menyebrangi lautan bellatean, akhirnya kami sampai menuju tempat Ryan dan Hagia berada.

"Sabila, apa kabar?" ujar Ryan menyambut kami, lebih tepatnya Ryan hanya menyambut Sabila dengan menjulurkan tengan padanya.

"Umm.. baik.." jawab Sabila dari belakang punggungku. "Kamu siapa?" tanyanya.

Yang ditanya seakan mematung.

"Dia Ryan, Sab. Dia lepas kacamata, gak tambah ganteng kan?" jelasku.

Sontak Hagia dan Sabila tertawa bersama, Ryan masih mematung.

"Haha... maaf ya Yan, aku gak sadar itu kamu." Ujar Sabila sambil menjabat tangan Ryan yang masih mematung. Sabila gak sadar akan keadaan Ryan, juga Hagia yang masih bisa tertawa melihat pacarnya yang shock.

.

"Oh ya, namaku Hagia, Hagia Henrietta, salam kenal" seru Hagia membuka perkenalan, Sabila pun menjawab dengan menyebut nama lengkapnya.

"Kamu udah berapa lama sama Dzofi?"

Merekapun terlibat pembicaraan sebagaimana mestinya para gadis bercengkrama, Ryan yang sudah sadar dari status patungnyapun berkata.

"Gimana kalau kita langsung ke tempat festival aja?" aku dan yang lainnyapun setuju.

Akhirnya kami berempatpun menuju tkp yang dituju, namun sesampainya disana sungguh diluar dugaan...

Sepi

"Kita gak salah hari kan?" Tanya Hagia ke Ryan. Yang ditanya langsung mengeluarkan selebarannya dari inventory lalu kembali membacanya, kali ini dengan cermat.

"Um... Festival Musim Panas... Kembang Api... sore... pukul 16.00"

"Hehe... maaf, kita datengnya terlalu rajin..." ujarnya berat hati sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sontak jawaban itu menedapat tatapan tajam dari kedua gadis. Mereka menatap Ryan dengan kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya...

Karena merasa bersalah, juga hari sudah menunjukkan tengah hari, Ryan pun menjanjikan pada mereka akan meneraktir sesuatu yang menyegarkan sebagai permintaan maaf.

Sambil melanjutkan perjalanan, mengitari tempat festival ini, berharap sudah ada kios yang buka. Beruntung, di depan tak jauh dari kami terdapat kios yang buka ditengah kios yang masih berbenah-benah..

"Pon-dok-es-krim"

eja Hagia dan Sabila dengan jelas, Nampak mata mereka berbinar, dan pipi merona kemerahan, kemudian tanpa diduga Hagia segera menyeret Ryan untuk menghampiri kios tersebut.

"Haha..." aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat Ryan dan Hagia.

"Umm.. Fi? Kok masih disini? Ayo kesana bareng." Ujar Sabila mengajakku, akupun melangkah menyusulnya.

.

Di dalam kedai, Hagia dan Ryan tampak sibuk memilih menu yang terpampang di papan atas kasir. Lebih tepatnya Hagia lah yang sibuk.

"Pilih yang paling mahal aja Gia, Ryan gak keberatan kok, ehehe…" seruku menggoda Ryan, Hagia pun langsung menanggapi

"Serius?! Gimana kalau kita milih yang itu!" ujar Hagia antusias sambil menunjuk salah satu porsi es yang besar dengan semangat.

"Double Horn Blazing Cream‼" ujarku dan Ryan bersamaan

_Đ 76.000‼_

Dan kami pasti sama-sama berteriak di dalam hati melihat harganya. Kamipun saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Ehehe… gimana kalau coba yang gak terlalu banyak? Aku gak yakin bisa ngehabisin semuanya Gia… bisa-bisa kena pembekuan otak lho!" jelas (ngeles) Ryan secara ilmiah.

"Bener! Kata Ryan! Gue pernah ngerasain, sakit banget, kepala jadi pusing…" supportku membantu Ryan.

Dan kini Hagia pun tampak memandang kembali papan menu di atas, membatalkan pilihan awalnya.

"Umm… permisi, boleh saya memberi saran?" ujar pelayan yang sedari tadi mungkin, sepertinya ia tau kalau kami sulit menentukan pilihan yang tepat.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian mencoba salah satu menu terbaik kami, berhubung kalian dua pasangan, jadi silahkan coba promo Battle Date" usul sang pelayan.

"B-Battle Date?" ujarku heran, juga yang lainnya.

"iya, jadi yang akan disajikan adalah dua mangkuk es krim banana split dengan tiga rasa es krim plus tambahan satu pocky® di atasnya." Jelas sang pelayan menihilkan rasa penasaran kami.

Namun tiba-tiba Ryan berkata "Terus, maksudnya Battle di namanya itu apa Mba?" tanyanya secara kritis…

"Sesuai namanya, jadi kalian harus bertarung untuk menghabiskan es krim yang disajikan terlebih dahulu, dan pemenangnya akan mendapatkan hadiah." Jelas kembali sang pelayan.

"Kita-kira ada batasan waktu menghabiskannya gak?" Tanya Sabila yang sedari tadi tak bersuara.

"Iya ada nona manis, waktunya 2 menit."

"DU-DUA MENIT?‼ KEJAM SEKALI‼…" ujarku dan Ryan berbarengan

"Anda mau membunuh kami?!" ujarku kesal.

"Peraturan yang bisa mencelakakan konsumen namanya! Anda bisa kena pasal tentang konsumen dan pelayanan!" tambah Ryan.

"Eh?! Baiklah-baiklah, berhubung kami juga baru buka dan kalian pelanggan pertama kami, kalau begitu peraturannya kami ubah menjadi 5 menit. Terimakasih sudah mengoreksi."

"Huh~ kalau begitukan lebih bellateance… baiklah kalau begitu kami pesan satu porsi Battle Date." Jawabku, kami berempatpun segera menentukan tempat duduk yang nyaman.

Di meja bernomorkan 4, aku dan Ryan duduk berhadapan sedangkan di sampingku Sabila, dan di samping Ryan, Hagia.

Kami sempat mendiskusikan agar saat memakan es krim jangan terburu-buru, makan santai saja sampai menit terakhir. Bagaimanapun, menikmati makanan adalah secara perlahan, juga agar tak terkena pembekuan otak.

Pesanan kamipun tiba, sang pelayan segera menaruhnya dihadapan kami. Es krim banana split tiga warna dengan satu tiang pocky® menancap.

"Oke, ini pesanannya. Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan stopwatch.

Rupanya pelayanan disini betul-betul niat. Akupun sempat melihat kamera yang tergantung dileher pelayan tersebut, lalu kutanyakan padanya

"Mba, itu kamera buat apa?"

"Oh, ini? Karena kalian adalah pelanggan pertama kami, jadi kami akan memotret kalian dan hasilnya akan dipajang disebelah sana." Jelasnya sambil menunjuk kearah dinding yang kosong sebelah kasir.

"Baiklah, apakah pasangan sebelah sini sudah siap?" lanjutnya bertanya pada Ryan dan Hagia, merekapun menjawab.

"Pasangan yang ini, apa kalian juga siap?"

"Ehh… aku, Dzofi, kami bukan…" Sabila mencoba mengklarifikasi penetapan status secara sepihak, akupun hanya bisa ber Facepalm lupa menjelaskan pada Sabila tentang rencana ini. Namun belum selesai Sabila menjelaskan, sang pelayan langsung berkata

"Mulai‼"

Prittt…‼

Sesuai rencana, aku dan Sabila, juga Ryan dan Hagia memakan es krim yang tersaji dengan perlahan.

Aku mengincar es yang rasa coklat, sungguh nikmat. Aku tidak habis fikir bila ada bellatean yang tidak menyukai coklat, padahal coklat sungguhlah kenikmatan yang teramat sangat nyata, jika kau mengetahui.

Sedangkan Sabila memilih es berasa vanilla, kemudian terjadi momen dimana sendok kami beradu sehingga menimbulkan bunyi

Tingg…

Kemudian aku dan Sabila menatap secara bersamaan.

_Ka-kami berdua be-bener-bener kaya orang lagi kencan, makan satu wadah berdua._

Ujarku dalam hati, mukakupun memerah saat…

Melihat wajah Sabila yang putih juga tiba-tiba merona…

_Shit shit shit‼! Jangan sampe dia juga mikir hal yang sama!_

Tingg‼

Terdengar lagi suara sendok beradu, namun kali ini lebih tinggi dan sedikit berbeda intonasinya. Aku melihat kearah sendokku dan Sabila, kami sama sekali tidak bersentuhan…

Tingg…

Terdengar lagi, dan kali ini jelas dari arah Ryan dan Hagia, saat kami berdua lirik, ternyata hal yang tak terduga terjadi…

_Pe-penghianat!_

Di menit 03:46 Ryan dan Hagia kini makan es krim tersebut dengan terburu-buru, bermaksud ingin memenangkan battle ini!

"Ayo Sab, jangan mau kalah sama mereka!"

Akupun mengaktifkan 'skill' pengeretanku, pengeretan adalah kemampuan dimana mempercepat gerakan tubuh khususnya tangan agar cepat mengambil makanan dan cepat memakannya…

*Pengeretan Mode : ON*

Hap hap hap

Dentingan gelas beling terkadang saling bersahutan, Ryan dan Hagia yang sudah sadar kami menyusul mempercepat ritme mereka.

Hap hap hap…

"Aghh… suee~‼" erang Ryan terhenti sambil memegang salah satu pipinya. Kesempatan ini takku sia-siakan, aku segera menyantap lembut dingin ini dengan lahap.

"Ryan kamu kenapa?" Tanya Hagia

"Gi-gigiku nyilu Gia, udah kamu jangan berhenti, kalahin Dzofi sama Sabila." Ujarnya, Sabila pun mengiyakan dan sekera melaksanakan, sedangkan Ryan berusaha memasukkan es krim ke dalam mulutnya secara perlahan.

Hap.. hap.. hap..

"Ahh…" tiba-tiba Sabila memegang kedua kepalanya

"Sab, kamu gak pap-Aghh!" tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa membeku, pembekuan otak! Pembekuan otak!

Butuh waktu agak lama sampai aku dan Sabila berada diposisi normal dan melanjutkan pertandingan yang tinggal beberapa sendok lagi.

Aku sempat melihat kearah Hagia, ia tampak memaksakan dirinya, bisa dilihat dari matanya yang sesekali memejam menahan rasa nyeri namun tetap tak berhenti.

"Ayo Sab! Jangan nyerah!"

Disaat es krim yang hampir habis, sang pelayan yang mengawasi kami selaku juri berkata

"Sesuai peraturan, kalian harus menghabisi hidangan dalam waktu 5 menit. Dan untuk pockynya, kalian harus menghabiskannya berdua, tidak boleh mengambil menggunakan tangan atau sendok."

Bsushh‼ "Ja-jadi harus…" ucapanku berhenti, kutatap gadis di depanku yang juga tak bergeming. Wajahnya bagaikan teko yang mendidih, kemudian pasangan di sebelahku, tak kalah sunyinya setelah mendengarkan perkataan sang pelayan.

"40 detik" ujar pelayan memecahkan keheningan. Kemudian dentingan antar stainless steel dengan gelas terdengar. Akupun tak mau kalah.

Hap.. hap.. hap…

"30 detik"

Kini hanya tersisa sebatang pocky sendirian bersandar dalam gelas…

"20 detik"

*glup

Kutelan ludahku, memberanikan diri dan berkata pada Sabila

"A-ayo kita mulai…"

Ia mengangguk, namun jelas ragu…

Kutundukkan kepalaku menghampiri gelas, lalu kuraih sebatang pocky dengan mulutku…

Deg-deg deg-deg deg-deg…

Kuarahkan pocky pada Sabila, Dia meraihnya dengan bibir merah mudanya, kemudian mulai memakannya bersama…

Biru langitnya dengan brownies milikku bagaikan kutub magnet yang sama, tak bisa saling menatap, kami saling memandang sisi lain…

Bunyi kunyahan perlahan sungguh terdengar jelas…

Deg-deg deg-deg deg-deg…

Juga bunyi detak jantung yang kian berpacu

itu artinya…

Jarak kami tiap detik semakin mendekat…

"5"

Jarak antar wajah kami tidak lebih dari dari 5 cm kurasa, dan saat kuberanikan untuk menatap langsung ke depan, Kedua mataku bertemu dengan matanya.

Seakan pasrah dan tak peduli lagi dengan apapun…

Sabila memejamkan matanya…

Menghiraukan semua yang ada..

Mempersilahkanku untuk

"4"

Menghampirinya

"3"

Lebih dekat

"2"

Lebih dekat…

.

.

_Strawberry…_

"Selamat! Pasangan Hagia dan Ryanlah pemenangnya!" seru sang pelayan sambil bertepuktangan.

Semua tampak senang, termasuk Sabila yang tidak memenangkan pertandingan, sisa rona merah di wajahnya masih belum hilang.

Dan semenjak 'saat itu', mata kami seakan sulit untuk bertemu…

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**CCK**

"**Siapa yang gak marah sih, kalau orang udah menganggap seseorang itu penting tapi ternyata ia gak dianggap!"**

**-Ulfa Hardji- Ch. 12**

* * *

**A/N : HELL-O APA KABAR SEMUAAA? UWAAA KANGENNN~ *gak nyantai***

**Wah, dah lama ya gak jumpa, kangen saia rasanya… oh ya, langsung aja saya mau minta maaf untuk pembaca gaib semua, sibuknya aktivitas bikin saya gak bisa ngelanjutin nih ff, but sekarang saia libur satu bulan, jadi mestinya gak ada alas an buat vakum ehehe…**

**Buat permulaan, saya ngetih 2,8k dulu yah 0.0 soalnya saia akui, skill terjun bebas nih, pasti kalian juga ngersa…**

**Mohon buat senior, rekan dan pembaca bombing saia lagi yah…**

**Mungkin kurang berasa feelnya, karena terdapat jurang jeda yang cukup lebar dan dalam, tapi kuharap ini mampu memuaskan nafsu birahi eh? Nafsu penasaran kalian…**

**Pokoe saia gak bisa nggambarin gimana perasaan saia deh, makasih udah sabar menunggu…**

**Juga buat agan Vendetta FN yang mbikin saia tercambuk dan semangat lagi! **

**Ditunggu reviewnya gan, juga semua yang gaib-gaib**

**Akhir kata…**

**Terimakasih dan ahaha XD**


	23. Together Looking the Same Sky

**First Word : semua nama dan kejadian tidak ada sangkut paut dengan kejadian nyata.**

**RF Online © CCR**

**Sebelumnya…**

"3"

"2"

"1"

_Strawberry…_

* * *

**We, Together Looking the Same Sky**

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul -:18.36:- dan tempat dimana festival ini diselenggarakan sudah mulai ramai oleh orang-orang, baik tua maupun muda semua larut dalam kesenangan. Atmosfer yang menaungi kami saat ini seakan membius kami dengan euphoria semunya, melupakan realita bahwa planet yang kami tinggali adalah medan perang yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja meletus tanpa diduga.

Ya, aku tersadar akan makna kesenangan semu ini, ditengah menikmati festival bersama teman-teman. Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku memikirkan ini, entah apa penyebabnya…

"Fi.."

"Dzofi.."

"Ahh.. iya Sab, ada apa?" jawabku menanggapi panggilan Sabila yang berhasil menyelamatkanku dari lamunan suram tak berarti.

"Kamu mikirin apa sih?" tanyanya sambil tetap menatap lurus, setidaknya itu yang kulihat saat ini, setelah sebelumnya ia sempat memperhatikanku, kurasa.

"Eng.. gak mikirin apa-apa kok, Cuma ngelamun aja.."

"Kamu tau gak?"

"Apa?" tanyaku balik.

"Kita terpisah sama Ryan dan Hagia lho…" jawabnya singkat.

"ohh- APA?" timpalku keget membuat orang-orang yang berada diradius sekitar sontak melihat kearah kami. ternyata sedaritadi dia sibuk menyari sosok dua sejoli yang terpisah dari kami entah kemana. "Waduh…"

.

.

"Ka-kamu yakin?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut caramel pada perempuan dihadapannya yang kini tengah menggenggam .tidak. menarik lengannya entah kemana.

"yakin, yakin banget…" jawab sang gadis yang memiliki mahkota violet muda nan panjang. "kita harus ngasih waktu khusus buat mereka, mereka kan pacaran kaya kita, iya kan?"

Mendapati pertanyaan balik, pemuda yang bernama Ryan hanya bisa menelan ludah, lalu mengiyakan dengan nada sedikit gugup.

Dirasa jarak untuk menjauh sudah cukup, gadis bermahkota violet muda itu berhenti diikuti pemuda dibelakangnya. Dikerumuni oleh para pengunjung dan kios-kios yang tengah sibuk menjajakan dagangan mereka, sang gadis tampak antusias, ia berfikir sambil menatap tajam spanduk-spanduk yang berkibar ditiup angin malam.

"Jadi kita mau kemana?" Tanya Ryan meridhoi segala tindak-tanduk yang akan dipilih kekasihnya yang bernama Hagia.

"gimana kalau ke situ" jawab Hagia sambil menunjuk salah satu kedai yang Nampak ramai tapi gak kebangetan, ideal lah. Nampak seorang pelayan disana yang tengah melayani pengunjung.

Merekapun berjalan menghampiri tempat yang dipilih.

Sambil berjalan, Ryan membuka dompet, memastikan berapa dallant yang bisa ia korbankan demi cinta.

Đ 120.000

"_Demi dallant…"_ ujarnya sambil mendesah pelan.

"Kamu bilang apa Yan?" Tak disangka, Hagia sedikit mendengar dan menanyakan apa yang Ryan ucapkan.

"Aa.. aku bilang.. Demi dewa…" jawab Ryan gugup sambil cepat-cepat memasukkan dompet kembali kesaku celananya.

"Demi.. dewa?" ucap Hagia heran "Kamu kebanyakan nonton serial antah berantah, kalo bisa kamu berhenti deh tonton tuh sinetron Bellerran, ckck… demi dewa.."

"ehh… kamu juga tuh, ahaha…" celetuk Ryan mendapati Hagia juga mengatakan kata yang sama.

"Ka-kamu sih, aku jadi ikut-ikutan kan!" "ya mau gimana lagi, ibu pantiku suka nonton tuh Bellerran tiap jam 14.30-16.00" jelas Hagia.

"Ciee hafalll… aa-adaww…" Ryanpun mendapat cubitan menyengat diperutnya "Aampuun… stoopp.." rintih Ryan memohon ampun.

"Yaudah.. yuk cepetan, keburu penuh." Ujar Hagia sebal sambil menggelembungkan kedua pipinya.

Memesan menu, merekapun memilih sebuah masakan variant mie yang dimasak secara panggang dengan tambahan saus tiram dan berbagai sayuran segar. Bosan katanya, menunggu mie rebus yang lama dalam proses… matangnya. Juga terlalu banyak orang-orang yang memesan, laku keras.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, pesanan mereka datang dibawakan oleh seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap.

"selamat menikmati" ujar pelayan dengan suara beratnya.

Ryan menatap pelayan yang mana pelayan juga menatapnya.

"_Ehh? Kayanya kenal"_ ujar Ryan dalam hati, kemudian terlontar perkataan

"Temennya Dzofi kan?" terucap oleh mereka bersaman.

"iya, kita pernah ketemu pas masih dalam perjalanan ke Novus. Nama gua Angga, lu Ryan kan?" Tanya lelaki bertubuh tegap yang bernama Angga.

"Iya" merekapun saling berjabat tangan, "Kerja disini?" Tanya Ryan singkat.

"Begitulah, itung-itung buat ngisi waktu luang dan ngisi dompet, ha ha ha.." jawab Angga diikuti tawa khas layaknya pria maco. "Lu kesini sama…" ia menahan perkataannya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke gadis di sebelah Ryan.

"Pacar." Sambung Ryan dengan rona muka sedikit memerah saat mengucapkannya.

"Ohh.. bagus bagus." Anggapun menjulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda ingin memperkenalkan diri "Angga Rageblood."

"Hagia, Hagia Henrietta, senang berkenalan dengan mu" sambut Hagia hangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian ke festival ini sama Dzofi gak? Kok dia gak keliatan?"

"Dzofi dia lagi asik jalan-jalan sama pacarnya" jawab Hagia blak-blakan.

"Pacar?!" Angga kaget, sedang Ryan hanya bisa poker face mendapati keadaan simulasi yang sudah terlanjur menjadi 'fakta'.

.

.

Sekarang aku dan Dzofi sudah tak memungkinkan menemukan Ryan dan Hagia di tengah kondisi yang kian ramai, orang-orang memenuhi jalan walau terbilang ramai, namun masih lancar. Aku sebisa mungkin mengkondisikan bahwa kebersamaan kami adalah wajar, tak perlu gugup. Harusnya.

Tiba-tiba, suaranya memecah dan membelah keramaian

"Hei Sab, mau itu?" tawarnya menunjuk kedai yang menjual manisan apel berbalut caramel, sontak metaku melebar dan berkata "mau". Karena memang sangat ingin, akupun berjalan cepat menghampiri kedai tersebut. Sempat terdengar olehku tawa kecil darinya, namun tak kuhiraukan.

"Semuanya Đ 9.000"

"Nih pak, terimaka-"

"Tunggu!" potongku sebelum Dzofi membayarnya. "Biar aku aja yang bayar" lanjutku, aku tak mau merepotkan Dzofi lagi, karena tadi ia sudah meneraktirkan eskrim untukku.

"Dah gak usah repot-repot Sab"

"Gak apa, aku kan juga harus keluar duit." Jawabku, kemudian aku berpaling pada bapak penjual "Pak, terimakasih ya". Si bapak hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah kami.

Akupun segera menjilat bagian caramel yang menyelimuti apel, dan ternyata..

"enak banget~" beneran enak sampai spontan kuucapkan, Dzofi yang disebelahku terpaku akan perkataanku. "Haloo… Fi, kamu kenapa? Punya kamu enak gak?"

Dzofipun langsung menjilati manisan apel miliknya "Enak, enak banget!" ujarnya kaku, haha…

"haha… kalian memang pasangan yang serasi."

"Ka-kami bukan pasangan!.." timpalku menjelaskan, yang ternyata Dzofi berkata demikian.

_Ughh… malunya_

Akupun memalingkan pandanganku kearah lain.

Syuuu….

Ditengah suara bercampur yang dibuat oleh para pengunjung, tiba-tiba ada satu suara yang memecahkan komposisi suara-suara yang tak beraturan ini. Suaranya menggema seakan menyita seluruh perhatian kami, tak terkecuali mata biru langitku dan brownies miliknya.

….jedgar…

Bunga api di langit membentuk formasi indah, sontak kekaguman kami membayar fenomena indah tersebut.

Syuuu… jegyarrr.. jegyarr… jedgarr…

Beberapa kembang api lain menyusul, kemudian suasana semakin riuh akan kekaguman. Aku sendiri terus terpaku mendongakkan kepalaku ke langit gelap, menanti atraksi selanjutnya para kembang api tersebut.

"Sab.. Sab.." panggil Dzofi

"liat itu Fi, liat… waaww…" ucapku masih terpaku langit.

"Aku tau tempat yang bagus buat ngeliat pemandangan kembang api ini."

"Serius?" tanyaku antusias mendengar apa yang dikatakan Dzofi "Yaudah ayo kesana, cepet cepet…" ucapku tak sabar. Lagipula disini sudah terlalu ramai dan mulai berdesakan.

Dzofipun menuntun lenganku agar tak tertinggal jauh dengannya, menembus kerumunan orang-orang

"Misi.. misi…"

"Maaf.. permisi, maaf permisi…"

BHUGG‼

"Aduhh.. maaf"

tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang, sepertinya tubuh orang itu cukup keras hingga posisiku terduduk,

"Kamu gak apa Sab?" Tanya Dzofi memastikan keadaanku, aku menjawab kalau aku baik-baik saja. Akupun mencoba mencari tau siapa orang yang tadi sempat bertubrukan denganku, namun sosoknya dengan cepat sudah tak terlihat diantara kerumunan orang-orang.

_Aneh, kurasa postur tubuhnya cukup tinggi tadi, sekarang udah gak keliatan…_

"Hachimm!‼"

"Sab, kamu gak kenapa-kenapa kan? Keburu terlalu banyak momen kembang api yang kita lewatin" ucapan Dzofi dan bersinku membuyarkan lamunan sementaraku.

"Aku baik bai-" "Fi.. Dzofii…"

"Ada apa Sab?"

"A-apelku… jatuhhh…" ucapku kecewa, padahal aku baru nyobain sedikit…

"Nih, kamu bisa ambil punyaku"

"…" sempat beberapa detik aku tak bergeming namun aku tau, "makasih" aku gak bisa nolak, pasti dia akan maksa memberikan apelnya buatku.

"Dah gak usah sedih begitu, hehehe… bisa kita lanjut perjalanannya?" sambungnya sambil menjulurkan tangannya padaku

"Bisa" akupun menerima tangannya.

.

Kami berduapun sampai di tempat yang gak terlalu ramai, bukit padang rumput dengan beberapa orang dewasa dan anak-anak yang sedang asik memandang atraksi kembang api di langit sambil bermain kembang api yang mereka bakar.

"Gimana? Baguskan? Tuh liatt…" Dzofipun menunjuk kembang api yang ditembak oleh meriam markas.

DUAARRR…

Sungguh pemandangan spektakuler, formasi api membentuk logo union!

"Waaawww…" sorak kagumpun terlontar oleh kami yang tak terlalu ramai ini.

Tujuan penggunaan meriam ini selain sebagai sarana festival juga merupakan bagian dari perawatan meriam itu sendiri. Meriam raksasa yang merupakan peralatan pertahanan ini tidak pernah digunakan kecuali disaat-saat yang genting, dan itu sudah lamaa sekali, aku lupa kapan pastinya, yang jelas kapan digunakan terakhir kalinya ada dalam buku sejarah.

.

.

Di kedai terbuka dengan angin malam berhembus, dimana mereka sedang duduk menatap langit berhiasi kembang api dan santap malam yang tersaji, Ryan menatap dalam gadis dihadapannya, sang gadis sedang terpaku menatap langit yang berubah-ubah warna dari warna asalnya yang gelap.

"Hagia" dengan berani yang diusahakan, Ryan melanjutkan dengan menggenggam tangan Hagia, Terasa lebih halus dari sebelumnya. Gadis yang dipanggil namanyapun menoleh.

"Aku…" "Sayang kamu…" ucap Ryan dengan wajah memerah padam, demikian dengan Hagia. Dengan berani, Ryan mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan, kemudian…

Syuuu… jedgarrr…

Bersamaan dengan meletusnya kembang api, ia mencium pipi kanan Hagia.

Hagiapun membalasnya dengan memeluk Ryan.

"Kamu tau? Rasa ini sedikit asing… ya karena aku belum pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya…" "tapi… aku gak mau rasa ini berakhir, aku ingin terus begini…" ucap Hagia pada Ryan.

.

.

Aku memandangnya, kilatan cahaya warna-warni dari pancaran kembang api memenuhi sebagian wajahnya.

Kugenggam erat gagang apel pemberiannya…

Aku sungguh sangat bersyukur atas momen ini, tapi entah mengapa… jauh, jauh di dalam diriku, menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih.

Entah apa sesuatu itu, tak terdefinisikan…

_Sebagian dari kita mengatakan…_

'_Aku menyukai hujan.' _

_Namun kita memakai payung saat berjalan di bawahnya…_

_Banyak dari kita mengatakan…_

'_Aku menyukai matahari'_

_Tetapi kita malah berteduh saat mentari bersinar…_

_Atau_

'_Aku menyukai angin'_

_Tapi lagi-lagi kita berusaha menghalanginya ketika angin berhembus, dengan menutup jendela atau menggunakan pakaian tebal…_

_Disaat itulah aku tersadar…_

_Bahwa memendam jauh lebih baik._

_Karena banyak dari kita mendapatkan, setelah pernyataan…_

_Mendapatkan hasil sebaliknya_

.

.

.

**JFI **chapter 23/Season 1**END**

**CCK**

"Sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan… aku yakin kita pasti bertemu kembali**"**

**-Baydzofi Hardji-**

* * *

**A/N :**

Halo rakyat2ku, apa kabar? Maaf baru apdet, gak terasa 4 bulan hiatus dan sekarang menjelang Ramadhan baru nongol, kalau begitu gak gue sia2in kesempatan buat minta maaf pada kalian dengan tulus, ikhlas, tampan dan berani…

Setelah permintaan maaf, yang kedua adalah pembahasan :

Okey, disini gue ngerasa jauh dari skill pro kaya yang dulu2 (emang dulu pernah pro? lel) kacau banget, gue sampe lupa timeline fanfic yang gue buat… parah parah… kelamaan hiatus.

Ya mau gimana lagi? Duniya farmasi kejam bro-sist… jadi gue Cuma numpang saran sama adek2 yang belum nguliah, begini… ekhem…

JANGAN PILIH FARMASI‼

Kenapa? Karena tiap minggu gak ada waktu kosong melainkan tuh waktu buat ngisi laporan, dan tau apa lagi? Laporannya TULIS TANGAN! Iy N…

Ya terkecuali kalau kalian bukan tipe orang yang taat peraturan, tugas dan kalian lebih mengarah ke pemberontak atau hedonis… kalian gak bakalan mikir tuh laporan.

Okey kembali lagi ke ff… gue kena musibah, yaitu hp error, tiap mau ngereview ff kalian wahai para author, selalu error… maka, gue pun pundung duluan… bt dan cara review gue ngomong ditempat, serius!

Jadi gue harap tuh suara gue nyampe. Kalo dari para author sekalian ngerasa ndenger bisik2an goib… percayalah

Segera hubungi ahli spiritual kepercayaan anda.. jelas itu bukan dari gue.

Gue juga harep, para pembaca ngereview yang… yang… apa ya gue lupa namanya, secara objektiv/subjektiv atau apa lah, buat ngukur kemampuan gue dan gue pengen tau pendapat kalian. Terlebih para sepuh dan pro (Mie dan Rhieta) serta yang gendeng (Legs Hunter)…

Ketiga, ucapan terima kasih

**Special Thanks…**

**Mie**

Makasih udah ngebimbing dan nyajiin karya master piece… jujur, cerita anda yang mbuat gue terpacu untuk memperbaiki penyampaian fanfik, walau dengan cara gue sendiri…

Chapter 49

"gak gue sangka anda menyajikan plottwist yang sedemikian njelimet sampe kita2 bilang 'ohh jadi selama ini…' 'gimana bisa?' dsb… dan jujur, bagian paling gue suka pas munculin si Lace… badass banget bro! harusnya tuh pecinta kaki belajar dari karakter yang dipenjem, lel… wkwk…"

**Rhieta**

Anda bagai pemantau tak terlihat, namun kehadirannya sungguh dirasa… disini *nunjuk hati* eaa…

Kemampuan anda sungguh membangun, itu yang juga mbuat gue jadi seperti sekarang, terlepas hode a.k.a imitasi kah keperempuan anda, hanya anda dan Tuhan yang tau… wkwk

Tapi sungguh, ditunggu apdetan selanjutnya…

**Sableng- ehh.. maksut gue Legs Hunter**

Walau anda masih ada kekurangan, dan gue juga pastinya sama… kita sama2 ngingetin… saling bangun dan support, dan gue gak henti2nya ngingetin tentang huruf capital tiap nama karakter.

Coba di leptop, tiap nama karakter lu blok, klik kanan, auto correct, terus buat kata baru. Conto : lace jadi Lace. Jadi selamanya tiap lu ngetik nama karakter pasti dah langsung auto capital.

Jujur, lu yang mbikin gue semangat ngebut apdet chapter… ahaha.

Chapter 26

"pembawaannya perlu diperbaiki, gue namngkepnya masih ada yang miss konsep, kaya saat relvian pindah rumah yang jauh dari keramaian, tapi ternyata Amaethys tau rumah 'baru'nya Revlian…

Dan harapan. Harusnya disaat ame tau revlian beduaan sama corite, bisa dibangun kata2 atau konflik batin yang lebih membangun…

Dll lah"

**.**

Gue semenjak menekuni dunia kecil ini, dunia perfanfiksian… nganggep kalian dah layaknya keluarga, dari yang selalu dibimbing juga ngebimbing… terlepas kalian nganggap gue apa, atau just netizen yang anonimus… percayalah, gue nganggep kalian demikian yang dah gue bilang tadi.

Keluarga…

Tiap anggota silih berganti, dari mereka yang berhenti, hilang dan entah kemana… juga datang yang baru, dan gue gak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang dan sedih gue disaat yang bersamaan…

Makasih semua…

.

.

**JFI/Trivia :**

Taukah anda, hanya Ryan Adani, Sabila Roseblood dan Asha Tamarlight yang memanggil Baydzofi dengan panggilan kecil "Fi"?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa perjalananmu kesini lancar?" ujar seorang pria berjubah hitam dengan suara beratnya.

"Tentu saja, kau pandai memilih waktu. Dengan kerumuan orang-orang itu, aku tanpa keraguan berjalan diantara mereka." Jawab lawan bicaranya.

"Pastikan tiada yang mengetahui atau menyadari keberadaanmu, kami sudah mentaruhkan hal yang tidak sedikit!" timpal pria yang lebih muda disamping pria berjubah hitam.

"ya ya ya…" perlahan pria yang sebagai lawan bicara membuka tudung kepalanya, perlahan keseluruhan tubuhnya terlihat, terbalut jubah kelabu. "ketelatenan, kontinyu dan kesabaran yang membuat apa yang kita ingin tercapai."

"Kita" ucap ulang pria berjubah kelabu sambil menyeringai…


	24. future, who know?

**First Word : semua nama dan kejadian tidak ada sangkut paut dengan kejadian nyata.**

**RF Online © CCR**

**Sebelumnya**

Dipesta kembang api, Dzofi, Sabila dan kawan-kawan melakukan banyak hal. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sesuatu dari dalam tanah mulai merangkak naik.

Setahun telah berlalu, kini kehidupan dari hari selanjutnya menanti...

**Future, who know? **

"Jadi bagaimana? Mana yang kau pilih?" Tanya perwira senior kepadaku, sepertinya aku pernah mengenalnya namun aku lupa.

"Ungg… mohon beri saya waktu Royal, saya masih belum bisa memutuskan."

"Baiklah Captain, kalau aku boleh menyarankan, kenapa kau tidak mengambil misi bersama kakakmu? Tentunya akan berjalan lebih mudah bukan?" ujarnya memberi saran padaku.

"Saya akan pertimbangkan, ungg… boleh saya undur diri?"

"Silahkan… besok kau kabari aku."

Akupun berjalan menuju pintu, dan seketika terbuka otomatis. Sepanjang perjalanan dalam lobi aku terus memikirkan misi mana yang akan ku ambil.

Aku dihadapi pada dua pilihan, yang pertama adalah misi mengenai pembelot, bukan, aku tidak disuruh menghabisi mereka semua, dengan tingkat 31 dan berpangkat captain, aku hanya diwajibkan untuk mencari informasi sedetail mungkin tentang keberadaan mereka, seberapa banyak mereka, seberapa kekuatan mereka, dan yang pasti dimana lokasi detail mereka. Lokasi misi secara umum adalah gurun Sette. Ya, daratan berpasir nan tandus dengan suhu yang tidak bersahabat.

Pilihan misi yang kedua adalah Ether, sub benua Asu yang terletak di bagian Utara. Disana aku akan difungsikan sebagai pasukan penjaga selama beberapa periode, kabarnya kondisi disana sedang tidak stabil, baik dari segi politik dengan penduduk lokal atau ancaman antar bangsa yang menurut laporan semakin intensif belakangan ini. Dan bisa kalian tebak, Kak Ulfa sedang bertugas disana, makanya tadi aku disarankan mengerjakan misi ini.

Namun dari kedua misi tersebut sama-sama memiliki peluang untuk berhadapan secara langsung dengan Accretian dan Corite, itu artinya? Ya, peluang mati jauh lebih terbuka…

Akupun melangkah keluar dari gedung administrative ini dan seketika sinar mentari niger menyambutku dengan silaunya. Aku mencoba melawan, dan kudapati sosok patung yang berdiri disana memunggungiku.

_Ah… Sitz Behammer, kau adalah satu dari sekian pahlawan kami yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, bahkan kakekku, bahkan ayah dan ibuku dan bahkan barangkali aku yang akan termasuk di dalamnya._

_Tapi mestikah jika ingin dihargai dan dikenang sebagai pahlawan aku harus mati terlebih dahulu?_

_Ohh… Sitz Behammer, gimana rasanya kematian itu?_

"Oii Fi! Ngapa lu bengong aja sendirian disini?" Ujar seseorang sambil menepuk keras pundakku yang ternyata Ryan.

"Eh! Gue gak kenapa-napa kok Yan."

"Yaudah, gue mau langsung berangkat, ada kelas craftman nih"

.

.

Ya, aku dan Ryan telah mengambil profesi expert, bila Ryan menginginkan profesi craftman agar selanjutnya bisa menjadi Mental Smith, kalau aku berbeda.

Alasan itu terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu, sebelum pengambilan profesi expert...

.

.

Saat itu aku mengantarkan Antho dan Chandra menuju kediaman El Gaza, mereka yang berprofesi sebagai spiritualist harus mendapatkan rekomendasi dari Senior spiritualist mereka yang sudah berprofesi expert atau lebih tinggi agar bisa kejenjang selanjutnya. Karena yang kukenal adalah El Gaza, dan saat kuhubungi dia tak keberatan, maka kami bertigapun menemuinya.

"Selamat Pagi" ujar kami bersamaan seraya menekan bel. Tek berapa lama kemudian, muncul seseorang berambut ungu menyambut kami.

"Ya ada apa? Ohh Dzofi dan kawan-kawannya"

"ungg.. kak Gaza? Apa kami mengganggu?" timpalku mendapati penampilannya yang masih acak-acakan.

Sontak ia teringat pembicaraan kami beberapa waktu lalu untuk mendapatkan kedua temanku sebuah rekomendasi.

"A-ahh... tunggu sebentar!" ujarnya terburu-buru lalu menutup pintu.

"Aku minta waktu dua menit!" ujarnya dua detik kemudian, lalu kembali menutup pintu.

.

"Ahh... maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu." Ujarnya seraya mempersilahkan kami bertiga memasuki rumahnya. Saat aku menjabat tangannya "Wadooo... dingin banget, kakak mandi di ether? Berasa beku tanganku kak." Ia pun hanya tertawa, kemudian menjawab "Teknik mandi pakai force es emang paling efektif, saya udah biasa. Kalian sesekali juga harus coba, hahaha."

Sambil menuntun kami menuju halaman belakang rumahnya, ia berbicara mengenai beberapa force, tentunya Antho dan Chandra mengerti, bisa terlihat dari ekspresi mukanya yang antusias. Aku hanya melamun sambil melihat beberapa ornament rumah yang sebelumnya belum pernah aku lihat.

"Jadi apakah kalian sudah memutuskan ingin mendalami element force yang mana?" Tanya kak Gaza. Kudengar Antho menjawab element tanah, sedangkan Chandra sepertinya masih ragu.

"Kalau kau Dzof?" mata mereka semua mengarah padaku.

"Ayolah, kalian ngeledek? Aku kan specialist.." jawabku sekenanya, merekapun tertawa "Saya rasa Dzofi akan menjadi avatar, mendalami semua element... skill basic pffttt..." ledek kak Gaza, tawapun kembali pecah.

Kamipun kini sudah berada di halaman belakang, kak Gaza Nampak sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu sembari berkata "Kalian sudah taukan apa yang harus kalian lakukan?" tanpa menoleh kearah kami, ia melanjutkan "Kuharap kalian sudah mempersiapkan diri kalian, sebaik mungkin. Kalian ditingkat 30 ya? Baiklah aku akan menggunakan senjata yang pantas", iapun mengeluarkan Dual Wand, persis seperti yang dimiliki Antho dan Chandra.

"Ice Shard!" kak Gaza mengucap mantra force es secara tiba-tiba dan mengarahkannya ke kami.

"Energy Ball!" balas Chandra secara sigap sehingga bongkahan es yang dilontarkan kak Gaza berhasil pecah begitu saja.

"Bagus bagus... kau cukup tanggap Chandra. Antho kenapa kau lambat? Dan Dzofi, kau bisa menepi." Kini kak Gaza memperbaiki posisi lensa tunggalnya, ia sepertinya akan serius.

"Mist Shot! Vetor!" sebuah serangan force tanah dan air diarahkan pada Chandra dan Antho.

"Whirlwind!" rapal Chandra melawan Mist Shot, sedangkan Antho berlari menuju kak Gaza kemudian berusaha melawan Vetor dengan "Fire Wall!"

Kak Gaza yang sigap akan force area yang dirapalkan Antho langsung melompat kebelakang.

"Bagus! Kalian sungguh sudah mengaplikasikan *Element Quartet dengan baik, tapi kalian masih belum bisa melukaiku, ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang." Ujarnya sambil mengelap lensa miliknya.

El Gaza vs. Antho &amp; Chandra

"Kuharap ini tak membosankan, Hyaahh‼" "Vein Fall!" terjang kak Gaza sambil berlari kearah Antho dan merapalkan mantra ke Chandra.

Yang diterjang sudah bersiap dengan "Fire Wall!", yang menerjang mengayunkan tongkatnya mengendalikan air dari kolam memutari tubuhnya membentuk "Mist Shot!"

Brushh‼

uap air tercipta saat memadamkan api yang diciptakan Antho, Chandra yang tadi menghindari force tanah milik kak Gaza langsung merapalkan "Energy Ball!". Sepertinya kak Gaza masih terlalu sigap untuk mereka, ia mengambil jarak dengan cepat lalu "Energy Ball!" ia ayunkan energy ball milik Chandra dan melempar kembali pada pemiliknya. Chandra yang tidak siap terkena mantra miliknya sendiri dan tersungkur hingga tubuhnya terdorong kearahku.

"lu gak apa Chan?" tanyaku sambil memberinya buff soul ballad, yang ditanyapun menjawab "Gak apa kok Dzof, makasih buffannya" kemudian berlari menuju medan pertempuran.

Di lapangan, Antho tengah berhadapan sengit, mereka saling mengadu tongkat, diposisi itu force tipe close range lebih unggul karena menyerang sekeliling dari pengguna force.

"Fire Wall!" rapal Antho, karena ia tau, bila ia merapalkan close range Whirlwind, pasti lawannya akan menggunakan force element api, dan serangan api + angin miliknya justru akan menguntungkan api milik lawannya.

"Bagus Tho! Sekarang kak Gaza pasti mau gak mau bakal mun..." ucapanku terhenti saat melihat kak Gaza tak merubah posisinya, ia malahan tersenyum kecil!

"Fire Wall!" rapalnya, sehingga api yang berpijar semakin besar, Anthopun tak kuat dengan panasnya api sehingga kehilangan konsentrasi, disaat itulah kak Gaza menendangnya sehingga tersungkur kebelakang, Chandra dengan sigap menghampiri.

Uap keluar dari tubuh kak Gaza, dengan posisi tetap tegap berdiri, ia berkata "bisa kita lanjutkan?"

.

Pertempuranpun berjalan dengan sengit, pandanganku tak lepas dari tiap gerak-gerik mereka, juga aneka mantra yang mereka rapalkan. Sampai...

"Pagii, Oee Gaza, gue masuk ya..." seru seseorang dari luar, lelaki itupun mulai masuk. Yang dipanggil namanya tak menghiraukannya.

Lelaki berambut hitam itupun berkata "Aelah, lagi latian toh. Za, lu liat si Shinta gak?"

Kak Gaza tak menanggapi. Lelaki itupun kini duduk disebelahku, "OEE REPTILE BOLOT", masih mendapat perlakuan yang sama, iapun kemudian bertanya padaku.

"Mereka lagi pada ngapain?"

"Kak Gaza lagi melatih mereka, kedua temanku sedang meminta rekomendasi agar bisa ke profesi expert." Jawabku menjelaskan.

Iapun kini ikut memperhatikan jalannya pertarungan.

"Lihat mereka, teman-temanmu sepertinya sudah cukup mahir dalam mengenali force dan element-elementnya, mereka sudah bisa menyeimbangi force yang Gaza keluarkan, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ya anda benar, mereka sudah bisa menguasai element quartet, namun entah bagaimana tiap serangan yang diberikan oleh teman-temanku, tidak berdampak banyak sebagaimana bila kak Gaza menyerang mereka. Kurasa ada yang aneh..." jawabku.

"Aneh bagaimana? Force itu flexible, kau hanya perlu melawan api dengan air, air dengan angin, angin dengan tanah dan tanah dengan api."

"Force... flexible..." gumamku sambil terus melihat cara kak Gaza bertarung.

"Hei, bocah dengar ya, aku ini mengenal Gaza melebihi saudaranya ataupun keluarganya sendiri, ia tak akan berhenti sampai apa yang ingin ia sampaikan dapat difahami oleh 'lawan'nya, terlebih bila mendidik seperti ini.." jelasnya.

"Ah!" aku tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu, saat melihat kak Gaza beradu kekuatan api dengan Antho.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Anda benar! Saat tadi kak Gaza beradu kekuatan api dengan temanku, seharusnya kedua pihak mengalami kerusakan yang sama, namun tidak dengan kak Gaza, ia baik-baik saja. Setelah pertarungan, tubuhnya mengeluarkan uap, uap air! Sebelumnya ia menggunakan force air Mist Shot, ia pasti memanfaatkan air itu sebagai pelindung!" ujarku menganalisa.

"Antho, Chandra... kak Gaza memanfaatkan element air sebagai pelindung tubuhn-" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, kulihat kak Gaza tersenyum padaku, dan Prism Beam mengarah tepat kearahku.

"Mist Shot!"

Brush‼

"Makasih Dzof bantuannya" ujar Antho. Mereka berduapun kembali focus pada kak Gaza.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Gaza paling tidak suka dengan yang namanya contekan, apalagi saat sedang mendidik seperti ini. Wajar ia ingin menghajarmu." Ujar lelaki di sampingku.

"Ah, maaf kalau begitu." Ujarku menyesal.

"Tapi ku akui, sebagai specialist analisamu cukup tajam."

"Ba-bagaimana kau tau?" ucapku heran.

"Setahun yang lalu kau pernah terkenal, ingat? Dzof, apa kau sudah mendapatkan rekomendasi agar mendapatkan profesi expert? Profesi apa yang ingin kau ambil?" tanyanya.

"Belum, aku berencana menemui kak Shinta, tapi aku belum bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin menjadi seorang armor rider." Jawabku yakin.

"Hemm.. armor rider ya? Bagaimana bila aku yang merekomendasikanmu, oh ya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Claido-"

"Claido si Armored General! Anggota dewam support offensive?" potongku terlalu kaget mendengar namanya. "Anda benar ingin merekomendasikanku?"

"Ya, santai saja. Tapi bila kau ingin, kau harus menyetujui persyaratan yang aku berikan." Tegasnya. Akupun mengangguk tanda setuju.

BOOM‼

Debu bertebaran dimana-mana, nampaknya mereka yang telah beradu mantra api bersamaan sehingga membuat ledakan yang besar. Sambil kembali menatap focus kepertempuran, ia menyebutkan syarat-syaratnya.

"1. Kau menyetujui apa yang aku tetapkan. 2. Kau melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan. 3. Tiap apa yang telah aku tetapkan atau perintahkan, kau wajib menjelaskan padaku apa yang telah kau dapat. Mengerti?" ujarnya seraya jari mengikuti ditiap persyaratan.

"Mengerti" ujarku mantab lalu kami saling berjabatan.

"Nah sekarang, senjata apa yang kau bawa?"

"Aku membawa _Intense Big Sword Breaker_, _Intense Laser Gun_, dan satu set _soul armor_ jarak dekat."

Iapun kini berdiri sambil mengenakan satu set armor jarak jauh miliknya "Ayo kita bersiap, berikan pedang itu padaku."

"Bersiap? Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Pertarungan selalu tidak terduga." Jawabnya, kemudian ia melompat ketengan pertarungan para spiritualist.

"Death Blow!" terjangnya diikuti retakan tanah yang menjulang.

"Apa-apaan ini?" ujar Chandra heran, "Hei Claido, apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak kak Gaza, yang ditanya tak menjawab pertanyaannya selain menghunuskan pedang kearahnya dan berkata "Aku tak mendengarmu, aku tak mendengarmu nana.. nana.. Death Hack!"

"Hei! Shinta sedang pergi entah kemana aku juga tak tau, sekarang enyahlah dari hadapanku Claido!" hardik kak Gaza.

"Sudah terlambat untuk menjawabnya kutu buku, sekarang bertarunglah denganku"

Desingan besi akibat senjata mereka saling beradu terdengar jelas, terus memperkecil jarak, Kak Claido terus berusaha menyerangnya dengan brutal. Namun kak Gaza tak hilang akal, ia langsung menghentakkan tongkatnya ketanah dan merapalkan mantra "Tectonic Might!" bongkahan batu besar memukul mundur kak Claido, namun ia tak terkena dampak berarti karena ia langsung sigap menangkisnya dengan pedangnya.

"Dengarkan semua, perolehan Rekomendasi kalian tetap berlanjut, namun kini aku dan Dzofi juga akan melawan kalian! Selamat menikmati!"

"Dzofi, cepat turun, kau punya perjanjian yang harus kau tepati" sambungnya sambil mengarahkan pedang yang sebenarnya milikku kepadaku.

"Ehh? Baik lah baik!"

El Gaza vs. Claido &amp; Baydzofi vs. Antho &amp; Chandra

Kini dengan agresif kak Claido memulai serangannnya pada Antho dan Chandra, merekapun dengan sigap menyambutnya dengan merapalkan

"Fire Ball!" "Ice Shard!" "Energy Ball!" "Vein Fall!"

Serangan element yang menyambut kak Claido ia tepis dengan "Power Clave‼" sayatan horizontal berenergi mampu mematahkan serangan element yang mengarah padanya. Akupun tak ketinggalan dalam beraksi, ku bidik kak Gaza, dan kulepaskan proyektil energy dari laser gun miliku.

"Jadi kau mengikuti kegilaannya Dzofi?" ujar kak Gaza sambil dengan mudah menghalau seranganku.

"Maafkan aku kak Gaza, tapi janji adalah janji, dan itu harus ku tepati." Jelasku, ia tak marah, namun tersenyum padaku.

"Aku senang melawan seseorang yang mempunyai pegangan dasar sebagai alasannya berjuang. Aku tak akan segan menyerang." "Vetor!"

Serangan area yang datang cukup sulit untuk dihindari, namun dari belakang kak Claido berkata "Dzofi merunduk!"

Bola api milik Chandrapun ia pantulkan dengan pedangnya kearah skill vetor sehingga tercipta debu yang berterbangan. Antho segera menyambut kak Gaza dengan "Vein Fall!", aku tak membuang kesempatan ini untuk menyerang Antho, Chandra dengan sigap menghadangku dengan "Energy Ball!" miliknya, "Fast Shot!"kupun beradu.

Ledakan juga desingan yang saling bersahutan tak terhindarkan, halaman yang notabenenya di dalam rumah menjadi sangat ramai oleh pertarungan 3 tim yang sangat tidak terorginir seperti ini. Namun anehnya kami bisa mengimbangi dalam perang kecil ini dan serasa bisa menikmatinya.

Tapi tetap, pemenang hanyalah satu...

Kak Claido menerjang kak Gaza dengan jurus basic kemudian diikuti dengan jurus lain. Kak Gaza dapet menghalau dengan force elemennya namu tidak saat kek Claido melayangkan serangan tendangannya. Seakan reflex kak Gaza membalasnya dengan force air, mereka berduapun terpental. bersamaan dengan itu aku menyerang Chandra, namun ia tak peduli, ia lontarkan skill api miliknya kearah kak Gaza yang sedang tak siap.

Bruashh‼

Seperti yang ku bilang tadi, kak Gaza menggunakan air sebagai pelindung yang menyelimuti tubuhnya secara tak kasat mata, serangan Chandra kena telak, begitu pula dengan seranganku padanya, ia terlontar beberapa meter kebelakang.

Uap air yang tercipta tak disia-siakan begitu saja oleh Antho, ia langsung menyerangnya dengan force tanah. Memanfaatkan titik buta dari kabut uap yang menghalangi pengelihatan.

Force yang datang tak bersuara, menurunkan kesiagaan kak Gaza, dan

Brukk‼

Kak Gaza terkena serangan Antho hingga ia terdorong, kemudian tertunduk.

Suasanapun mendadak sunyi diikuti debu yang semakin lama semakin menghilang, tak ada serangan balasan jua yang mengikuti.

"Ehemm... selamat untuk kalian, Antho, Chandra. Kalian mendapatkan rekomendasiku." Ucapnya lirih, kemudian ia kembali duduk bersenderkan tubuh kak Claido.

Bisa dilihat, kedua teman spiritualistkupun tertawa sambil membuang lelah, tawa seadanya, namun kental akan kepuasan atas jerih payah mereka. Ku hampiri mereka berdua, dan ku ucapkan selamat!

"Sama-sama Dzof! Semoga lu juga bisa dapetin profesi yang lu pilih." Ujar anto, "Aamiin" timpal Chandra mengikuti.

.

.

Setelah itu, kami semua dijamu dengan makan siang yang pastinya lebih mewah dibanding mie rebus atau makanan kost lainnya.

Selesai makan siang, para spiritualist itu terlibat percakapan, sambil dihadapi dua formulir berlogokan militer dari bellato union.

"Antho Wisemind, hemm... ingin menjadi Wizard kah?" Tanya kak Gaza, yang ditanya mengangguk yakin. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kulingkari Caster ya" iapun kini menandatangani formulir dan menyerahkannya kembali ke Antho.

Selanjutnya "Chandra Hollymoon, ingin menjadi Holy Chandra, ugh.. chandra holly the holy Chandra, yo dawg. Oke saya tandatangani" iapun melingkari bagian Chandra. Chandra dan Antho sangat senang saat menerima formulir rekomendasi yang telah terisi.

Kemudian kak Gazapun mengeluarkan dua buku, *force reaver! dan memberikannya pada mereka berdua.

"Antho, untukmu sebuah debuff element tanah bernama Entangle. Dan untuk Chandra, sebuah skill angin tipe listrik bernama Lightning Bolt. Terimalah hadiah sederhana dariku ini, kuharap kalian dapat menguasainya dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya."

Wajah mereka berdua makin sumringah, sungguh beruntung bisa mendapatkan force reaver secara Cuma-Cuma, aku sedikit iri melihat mereka. Merekapun menerimanya tanpa ragu.

.

"Dzofi, kita juga masih punya urusan" ujar kak Claido. Akupun menghampirinya

"ingat syarat no. 3? Tolong sekarang kau tuntasi" tagihnya

Akupun sedikit ragu, namun tetap kufikirkan matang-matang. "Kondisi perang.. tidak akan selalu berbuah seperti apa yang kita perkirakan? Begitukah?"

"Kau terdengar kurang meyakinkan, apa aku benar?" telisik kak Claido, akupun mengucap ulang analisaku dengan nada lebih tegas sebagai keyakinanku.

"Bagus tepat sekali, namun juga, kita sebagai prajurit harus siap pada kondisi apapun, meskipun itu keadaan terburuk. Di novus ini kita berperang sebagai bangsa yang melawan dua bangsa lainnya, atau mungkin lebih. Terlepas dari politik, pihak luar sejatinya adalah mereka yang belum menyerang." Akupun mengangguk tanda memahami tiap perkataannya.

"Oke, sesuai janjiku, aku akan merekomendasikanmu mengambil profesi expert." Kemudian ia menyerahkan secarik kertas formulir yang sebelumnya telah kuberikan padanya, kini sudah ia isi dan tandatangani.

Akupun membacanya, sampai

"Apa-apaan ini! Kau bercanda?" protesku

"kau lupa tentang syarat no. 1?" timpalnya

"Tidak, tapi- ini, ughh yang benar saja kak! Aku tak mau jad !" bentakku padanya. Apa yang otak udang berpangkat dewan support ini fikirkan!

"cukup!" ujarnya tegas, "Mulai besok kau ada dalam pengawasanku, aku adalah mentormu. Kau akan kuberi pelatihan, dan itu wajib kau ikuti. Besok datanglah pukul 08.00 tepat di depan air mancur alun-alun kota. Sekarang kau boleh pergi."

Dengan bingung dan emosi masih memenuhi kepalaku, aku bergegas keluar dari kediaman kak Gaza, Antho dan Chandra hanya bisa prihatin melihatku, merekapun mencoba menghiburku dengan berkata "Mungkin ia hanya bercanda"

"Bercanda?! Yang benar saja, untuk urusan segenting ini?" tolakku mentah-mentah.

"Bagaimana kalau kau minta formulir baru lagi? Dan meminta rekomendasi dari senior lain" ujar Chandra, Anthopun menjawab bahwa formulir yang diberikan itu sudah dijatah 1 orang 1, juga tak mungkin untuk difotocopy. Mewakili apa yang akan kujawab.

"Sudahlah Dzof, mungkin ia punya rencana lain, apa mungkin kau punya uang untuk langsung membeli MAU?" ujar Antho, "ya kau benar. tolong kirim formulir ini ke gedung administrative, aku mau langsung pulang." Ujarku, lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

Kesokan harinya, tepat pukul 08.00 aku sudah berada di bangku taman depan air mancur alun-alun kota, aku seperti kadal berjemur sinar mentari pagi, sambil ditemani seorang nenek-nenek yang tengah sibuk memberimakan young flem - young flem liar.

5 menit berlalu, 10 menit berlalu, 15 menit berlalu. Batang hidung kak Claido masih belum terlihat. Aku mulai merasa bahwa diriku terperangkap jebakan betmen, cih! Sial sekali. Aku putuskan untuk angkat kaki dari tempat ini. Namun sebelum aku melakukannya, nenek disebelahku berkata

"Anak muda, apa kalu laki-laki?" tanyanya dengan nada khas nenek-nenek.

"iya nek"

"sudah berapa lama kau duduk di sini?"

"sekitar 15 menit nek"

"ohh... apa kau bernama Baydzofi?"

Ehh? Bagaimana dia bisa tau? Apa nenek ini intel? Apupun mengiyakannya.

"Baiklah, tolong terima ini" ujarnya seraya memberiku secarik kertas berwarna. "Tadi, pagi-pagi sekali, ada seorang pria yang menitipkan ini padaku, ia berkata bila.. bila ada seorang pria bernama Baydzofi datang ke taman ini dan duduk di kursi satu-satunya ini, dan tak berkata satu patah katapun selama itu. Aku harus menyerahkan kertas kuning itu padamu." Sambungnya seraya mengingat apa yang telah terjadi.

Akupun segera membaca isi kertas kuning yang ia berikan.

"Aku yakin kau sudah lama menunggu, dan selama itu pula. Bila kau mendapati kertas ini maka artinya kau sama sekali tak berbicara pada nenek yang duduk disebelahmu.

Harusnya kau malu! Kau kehilangan jiwa sosialmu! Adabmu! Etikamu!

Kasta prajurit yang kini kau sandang bukanlah alasan kau merasa lebih tinggi dari sebagian orang, perwira berasal dari masyarakat dan juga bertugas melindungi mereka!

Sekarang kuminta kau tetap berada di taman ini, dan simak serta tuliskan apa yang kau dapat, hingga tengah hari.

Kumpulkan esok hari di waktu dan tempat yang sama"

Setelah kubaca kertas itu, aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri, akupun mulai membuka percakapan, dimulai dari nenek di sebelahku.

.

Nenek yang kuajak bicara bernama Niime, ia adalah janda veteran perang, suaminya meninggal saat chipwar, sedangkan ayahnya tewas saat misi ekspedisi ether era pertama. Ia menunjukkan foto suami dan ayahnya padaku.

Kemudian kutahu, jika saat awal aku tiba di taman dan aku langsung mengajaknya bicara, aku akan mendapatkan kertas hijau, kertas itu bertuliskan selamat dan intruksi untuk menemui kak Claido di ruangannya pukul 09.00.

Aku sempat kecewa dengan apa yang tak aku lakukan, membiarkan diri egois ini berjalan dengan sombong tanpa memperhatikan sekitar, namun sekarang tak ada gunanya menyesal. Konsekuensi yang aku dapatkan harus aku tuntaskan.

Belakangan aku ketahui, bahwa gedung yang berada di depan air mancur adalah sebuah pantu asuhan bagi mereka yang kurang mampu juga yang ditinggal perang oleh orangtua mereka.

.

Hari hari selanjutnya lebih diisi ngengan latihan fisik juga mental yang porsinya sudah kak Claido atur. Ah dia juga mulai detik ini melarangku memanggilnya kak, ia akan menghukumku, ia haruslah dipanggil Maximus Claido!

.

.

.

Matahari sudah berubah sinarnya menjadi jingga, sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Aku dan Ryan baru saja selesai dari kelas craftman, cukup menegangkan diajar oleh guru bernama Aster Nile, menegangkan dalam dua arti, iya kau pasti tahu maksudku.

Keesokan harinya, aku mendatangi gedung administrative, memasuki ruang yang kemarin aku memasukinya...

"Ah, Baydzofi. Jadi misi mana yang akan kau pilih?"

"Aku memilih..."

**To Be Continue**

**Chapter 24 - end**

"Ka-kami bukan pasangan!.."

**\- Baydzofi and Sabila -**

**A/N :**

Ahhhh... lama gak apdet, apa kabar semua. Sekarang gue baru apdet gegara Legs Hunter, Be Hammer dll juga apdet, jadi terpicu lel.

Sukur Alhamdulillah, puji Tuhan semesta alam gue bisa nyelesain nih chapter yang udah kecicil 1/3nya dari berbulan2 yang lalu, ahaha...

Review singkat menurut gue tentang chapter ini, gue mencoba mendalami adegan pertarungan, gimana menurut kalian?

Dan juga seperti biasa, chiri kas gue keluari, gimana? Kena gak?

Dah ah ah gak mau spoiler, soalnya ada bebera orang yang mbaca mulai dari bawah , lel.

Langsung aja ke Trivia, jangan lupa review ya ;)

**JFI WIKI/Trivia**

\- Force Reaver : disini gue gambarin sebagai buku, namun di bagian depan ada Kristal kecil setengah bola seukuran telapak tangan yang nempel di cover. Kristal yang berisi force itu bakal bercahaya kalau belum dibaca secara tuntas oleh seseorang, sehingga kalo udah didapati skill itu sama seseorang, cristal itu cahayanya akan hilang, tapi bukunya tetap bisa dipelajari dan dibaca. Tapi gak menumbulkan skill force ke si pembaca setelahnya.

\- Element Quartet : adalah 4 elemen yang saling unggul antar 1 dengan yang lain.

\- Senjata dan armor yang Dzofi punya, itu level 28.

\- sistim rekomendasi agar bisa dapet job berlaku untuk tiap jurusan, ya konsep ini baru gue temui. Smoga kalian suka


End file.
